la venganza del elegido
by lukamegumine
Summary: Luego de haber aceptado destruir a los equipos de todas las regiones junto a quienes le traicionaron, ash y sus nuevos amigos comienzan su entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo refuerzos del futuro estan llegando dispuestos a ser parte de la masacre
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Y el ganador de la liga kalos es…. Por quinta vez consecutiva Diantha -se dirigió al público el animador de la liga pokemon kalos, en el campo de batalla pokemon de la liga de kalos estaba un mega-salamence el cual recientemente había derrotado al último pokemon que estaba en pie un mega-sceptile

-felicidades, tristana de verdad te mereces el puesto-dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero feliz de tan espectacular batalla Ash

-lo hiciste bien ash, fue un honor pero es hora de que te vayas- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo la cinco veces campeona

-claro, sceptile regresa-dijo nuestro héroe mientras el pokemon regresaba

Nos vemos ash, el próximo año-dijo diantha mientras se daba la vuelta

-algún día te venceré- susurro en voz baja mientras se retiraba

-¿pika?- pregunto extrañado el ratón eléctrico a su amigo

-si pikachu, algún día seremos campeones, te lo prometo-dijo el joven de 16 años mientras agarraba a su primer pokemon y le daba volteretas en el aire mientras ambos reían juntos felizmente

-vamos a ver cómo están los demás ¿te parece?-pregunto a lo que pikachu respondió con una sonrisa

-vamos-respondió ash alegremente mientras salía corriendo hacia dentro del complejo de la liga pokemon, pero en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo congelando el movimiento de las personas que entraban y salían, todo se congelo menos el

-`` elegido, por favor corre, no vuelvas con los que se hacen llamar tus amigos, no son más que unos traidores´´ -resonó en su cabeza una voz que él conocía perfectamente

¿Dialga?-pregunto asombrado nuestro héroe

``así es elegido, te advierto que si regresas con los que se hacen llamar tus amigos, difícilmente sobrevivirás´´ -advirtió seriamente el dragón del tiempo

Pero, ¿de qué me hablas dialga? Son mis amigos, confió en ellos jamás me lastimarían-dijo el joven con determinación

\- ``En eso te equivocas elegido, hasta la que se hace llamar tu madre te ha dado la espalda´´ -respondió seriamente el dragón- pero…. ``Si te quieres convencer, te puedo hacer invisible, pero solo será por 10 minutos, después de eso tus pokemon será lo único que te pueden salvar´´-recalco el dragón al mismo tiempo que le ponía sus condiciones

-acepto-dijo decidido ash, sin saber que cometería el peor error de su vida

-``de acuerdo, cuando llegues a tu cuarto, el tiempo fluirá normalmente, al igual que tus minutos, úsalos sabiamente, y ten cuidado elegido´´-recomendó dialga, para finalmente dejarse de oír su voz, motivo por el cual nuestro héroe acelero el paso a su cuarto junto a pikachu sin importarles que solamente ellos eran los únicos que se movían con libertad

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto el tiempo volvió a moverse con normalidad y ambos se hicieron invisibles, en ese momento cilan abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente pero se sorprendieron, en la gran sala de su cuarto se encontraban todas las personas con las que el alguna vez viajo y conoció, Misty se encontraba junto a may, Dawn, iris y serena, las chicas hablaban de sus logros, pero repentinamente la conversación cambio a un tema usual entre ellos, algo que perduro a través de esos días, un tema que solamente hablaban mientras ash no estaba

-¿pueden creer que después de 6 años ash siga siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre?-pregunto Misty

-eso ya se venía venir, el nunca hace nada bien, es un inútil- dijo completamente hastiada May

-aun no entiendo, porque motivos lo hace, tiene tan buenos pokemon; jamás lo entenderé- dijo Dawn irónica- ah, ya lo sé, por su tonto amor hacia los pokemon, además de que los mejores pokemon siempre los libera y deja a los peores en su lugar-esta vez la voz de Dawn era iracunda- lo único bueno es que gracias a ese tonto conocí a mi amor-dijo mientras iba a abrazar a Paul el cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación, pero este simplemente la ignoro

-no solo eso, gracias al tonto perdimos nuestro valioso tiempo, y solamente con un objetivo: sacarle provecho, pero ni eso puede hacer-dijo iris molesta-

-al menoss a utedes no les fue peor que a mí, yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños, sigue siendo la misma mierda ingenua de siempre -dijo serena ahora-

-tienen razón chicas, es más ni creo que se atreva a volver a participar en alguna región, y hasta deberíamos asegurarnos de hacerle un favor a la humanidad y a los pokemon- exclamo maliciosamente Gary, eso sorprendió a muchos pero no por eso dejo de ser tentador

-¿a qué te refieres?- exclamo esta vez cilan

Hablo de ir todos a pueblo paleta, y matar a todos sus pokemon, de esa manera aprenderá y dejara de hacer daño a las regiones-finalizo Gary con una mirada siniestra en los ojos

-¿hablas de… ir y asesinar al tonto junto a sus pokemon?-hablo ahora Max con los ojos llenos de maldad

-¿puedo saber algo? Pedazo de basura- hablo Paul mientras se acercaba-

-adelante, habla-dijo molesto Gary

\- en primera ¿Quién te ha puesto de líder de todos nosotros? Y en segunda ¿no me habían dicho que éramos más personas?-dijo con molestia, ya que si era cierto que allí estaban casi todos los compañeros y amigos de nuestro héroe, faltaban algunos

-yo fui el primero que lo odie, así que eso me da el derecho de ser su líder, aparte soy más inteligente que todos juntos, pero sí; todavía falta gente-dijo Gary mientras miraba a todos los presentes: Misty, may, Dawn, iris, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Max, Barry, Stephan, trip, Bianca, cilan, Tobías, conway, Cameron, benigno, Trevor.

-faltan ritchie, Tracey, nando, Alexa, korrina, bel, Angie, Harrison, morrison, Tyson, entre otros; seguramente esos idiotas tienen un aprecio hacia él, un aprecio que no es correspondido- dijo con burla Tobías

-pobres ingenuos, luego siguen ellos-dijo con suficiencia Gary- ¿Que es ese olor?- dijo con hastío, mientras todo el mundo empezaba a oler-

-se parece a… la colonia de ash-dijo brock- ¡ese idiota está aquí y no nos hemos dado cuenta!- estallo en furia mientras todos los presentes estaban encolerizados, pero más que todo sentían miedo, menos la pequeña Bonnie que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, justo en el momento que ash iba a abandonar su habitación los diez minutos terminaron y tanto el como pikachu fueron visibles, revelando que estaba en medio de la sala apretando con tal fuerza los puños que pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de ellos

-escuche todo ¿acaso no significo nada para ustedes el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?- pregunto con furia

-solo fuiste y serás un estorbo, ni siquiera tenemos a algún legendario en nuestro equipo por ti-respondieron fríamente Misty, may, Dawn, iris y serena

-nos ahorraste el trabajo de irte a buscar, acabaremos con tu patética existencia, y luego tus pokemon te acompañaran en la eternidad- hablo Gary finalmente- a ellos chicos, ¡patéenlo, mátenlo, golpéenlo tan duro que pida piedad, pero no se la den; y saquen a sus pokemon y maten a pikachu!-exclamo con furia mientras sacaba a su blastoise el cual dio el primer golpe a pikachu lanzándolo afuera del edificio mientras los demás pokemon los siguieron, mientras Gary rompía una silla en la espalda de ash

así empezó aquella traición, los pokemon de los traidores pelearon fuertemente contra pikachu, mientras sus dueños golpeaban fuertemente a ash, luego de cinco minutos, ash estaba tirado en un charco de sangre, sus rodillas estaban en un ángulo completamente anormal, su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar debido a que tenía una herida, sus piernas estaban demasiado heridas sin contar las rodillas, sus manos tenían los dedos casi destruidos, mientras los huesos estaban partidos, Gary se plantó frente a su antiguo rival, dispuesto a matarlo cuando un fuerte viento derribo la puerta previamente cerrada para impedir que alguien ayudara

\- deténganse ahora, no permitiré que lastimen al elegido-ordeno una suave pero autoritaria voz, a lo cual todos voltearon a ver, y se encontraron con dos personas.

Una joven de cabellos largos de color azul hasta la espalda los cuales iban sueltos, sus ojos eran de un tenebroso rojo casi como si demandaran sangre; su vestimenta era lo más extraño debido a que llevaba una especie de traje de una sola pieza, sin cierres, botones ni nada, este consistía en una especie de blusa con mangas y escote de color dorado, junto a un pantalón el cual estaba unido a la parte superior, de color crema, llevaba unas suaves sandalias anatómicas color plata; el chico por otro lado tenía el cabello corto de color dorado, sus ojos eran burlones y de color naranja, y al igual que su compañera llevaba la misma vestimenta, excepto que vestía unas botas militares, y en su cabeza llevaba una pañoleta con un símbolo desconocido, pero que se asemejaba a una versión miniatura de los legendarios sobre el cual descendían diversos elementos(*)

-oigan par de idiotas, ¿Quiénes se creen para interrumpirnos la fiesta?-dijo con furia Paul, mientras que serena se quedó observando fijamente al chico (**) pero instantáneamente retomo la compostura

-¿nosotros?- hablo el chico con burla- hemos venido por el elegido, y no nos iremos sin el-dijo el chico sin mucha paciencia, ya había tenido suficiente

-¿por el perdedor de ash, acaso lo aprecian tanto como para morir junto al tonto? Si es así, su deseo será concedido-dijo Gary mientras que Barry, conway, Tobías, Stephan, trip se lanzaban contra el chico el cual se había separado de su compañera

-se los advertí, alto allí-ordeno con fastidio el chico mientras con solo alzar su mano derecha (***) una fuerza psíquica lanzo a sus atacantes con fuerza hacia atrás, dejando a todos atónitos; momento que aprovecho para acercarse a ash

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada ash, mientras perdía el conocimiento

-porque somos tus amigos-respondió simplemente el chico, para cargar a ash con cuidado y desaparecer junto a su compañera y aparecer nuevamente en el exterior del edificio

-ve por pikachu-dijo el joven mientras se cercioraba de que el elegido tuviera todas las pokebolas de sus pokemon a lo cual su compañera asintió

-¡tras ellos!-grito furiosamente Gary y todos salieron al exterior, bajando las escaleras y algunos saltando por la ventana, viendo satisfechos el estado de pikachu el cual estaba igual o peor que ash

-no se escaparan, todos morirán aquí-dijo may con furia al momento que su blaziken se acercaba

-vaya, vaya-dijo la chica mientras recogía a pikachu luego de que su compañero hubiera lanzado lejos de pikachu a los pokemon de los traidores- me lo pusiste más fácil de lo que creí-dijo la chica con burla mientras se acercaba a su compañero

-no escaparan, este lugar será su tumba-exclamo con furia Paul

-eso lo veremos-dijo la chica, mientras en su mano libre (***) se formó un pequeño fuego, el cual lanzo hacia algunos pokemon-, recibiendo el impacto el blaziken de may, el dedenne de Bonnie, el torterra de Paul, el serperior de trip y algunos más; los cuales sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por un aura azul y se voltearon contra sus entrenadores y los demás pokemon que no resultaron afectados

-esperamos que se diviertan, esto solo es el comienzo-exclamaron ambos burlonamente mientras desaparecían con ash y pikachu

Fin del prologo

Momento de las explicaciones, espero que les agrade, lamento lo de los OC, pero eso tendrá su propósito luego

(*) Explicación del símbolo: los primeros dos chicos que aparecieron, son parte de una organización que tiene contacto con los legendarios.

(**) Al principio la pareja central por así decirlo iba a ser ash x serena, pero luego decidí que sería ash x harem y así será, por qué serena se queda viendo quedando al desconocido, es debido a que ash estaba enamorado de ella y pensaba declarársele antes de que sucediera la traición, así que serena sentirá lo mismo que ella causo antes de su muerte, ella sufrira un amor no correspondido

(***) los primeros chicos que aparecieron, tienen ciertas habilidades, o poderes; debido a su ``contacto´´ o ``cercanía´´ con legendarios, es decir; los legendarios(desde mew y mewtwo; hasta diance y hoopa) serán propiedad exclusiva de ash, solamente el los entrenara, él les ordenara y demás, hasta puede que él les ordene obedecer a alguno de sus compañeros algunas veces para cumplir su venganza; pero sus nuevos compañeros tendrán cierta habilidad proveniente de los legendarios(lo cual será nada, comparado al verdadero poder de ash)

otra cosa: este fic sera ash x harem, por lo cual me gustaria que me recomendaran algunas parejas para ash, en total seran 10 parejas:

por el momento solo se uniran a ash, las siguientes chicas:

zoey

cinthya

sabrina

ellas seran algunas de las cuales se uniran a ash en su venganza, las demas me gustaria que me dejaran su opinion, seran 6 parejas con mujeres, y 4 con pokefilia, de las cuales solo estan confirmadas latias y diancie

y de una les digo,este fic sera muy diferente a los que ya existen: entiendase: el regreso del principe de los pokemon, el elegido de la destruccion y mas, pronto sabran porque

Días de actualización: todos los domingos o los lunes


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 problemas psicológicos y el comienzo del castigo parte 1

-chicos, tengo miedo-susurro may, mientras veía como su blaziken la veía con enojo mientras sus ojos mostraban un aura azulada.

-¿crees que nosotros no?-pregunto burlonamente Gary mientras veía a su blastoise y su arcanine los cuales peleaban contra umbreon.

-¡torterra, basta estúpido pokemon!-grito con fuerza Paul mientras veía a su torterra el cual lanzo una tormenta de hojas, movimiento que su ursaring recibió con el fin de proteger a su cruel entrenador, sin embargo lo que él no se espero fue el hecho de que su drapion se lanzara a su cuello y empezará a usar sus poderosas pinzas para asfixiarlo-des-desgraciado pokemon-exclamo hecho una furia mientras sacaba la pokebola de su drapion-y-ya ve-veras des-desgraciado-dijo con furia incontenible, mientras apunto la pokebola de su opresor hacia él, la pokebola emitió su característico halo de color rojo, sin embargo este halo se volvió azul apenas toco a drapion, como si no reconociera al pokemon que estaba dentro de ella-n-no puede ser-exclamo asombrado y a punto de desmayarse, cosa que hubiera pasado si su gliscor y electivire no le hubieran quitado a drapion de encima .

-¡basta dedenne, luxray!-grito con fuerza Bonnie, la cual estaba corriendo por todo el exterior del hotel, debido a que tenía a su dedenne encima de ella, el pequeño pokemon la estaba electrocutando en el área del corazón; mientras que el luxray de clemont peleaba contra el heliolisk de su propio dueño.

-¡estúpido serperior!-exclamaba con enojo trip, el cual estaba siendo ahorcado por la cola de su pokemon inicial, hasta que sus demás pokemon atacaron a serperior y lo liberaron.

¡No!-grito ahora may, debido a que su blaziken la ataco con patada ígnea; siendo detenido este ataque por su altaria.

-¡empoleon, detente ahora!-hablo Dawn, la cual estaba a punto de ser masacrada por su pokemon, hecho que no se concretó debido a que mamoswine y pachirisu intervinieron, por otro lado se podía ver a su togekiss; el cual luchaba fuertemente contra su buneary y su quilava.

En otro lado, mientras los traidores recibían una pequeña parte de la venganza que estaba destinada a ellos, se podía ver a un par de jóvenes, ambos entraron a lo que parecía ser una mansión abandonada; esta se ubicaba cerca de la salida del bosque vetusto; esta era una parte a lo cual era difícil acceder, y al ser considerado este lugar como maldito y al cual mucha gente le tenía miedo al grado que casi nadie pasaba por allí, no era de extrañar que nadie se extrañara por el hecho de que a nadie le interesara el hecho de que aquellos jóvenes tan pronto abrieron; uxie y entei se aparecieron delante de ellos dispuestos a atacar a quien se hubiera osado a entrar a ese lugar, sin embargo ambos se calmaron al observar a ambos jóvenes, sin embargo se preocuparon al observar al joven y al pikachu que ambos tenían en sus brazos, y los cuales estaban inconscientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto entei mientras él y uxie permitieron el libre paso de los jóvenes.

-esos traidores, lo atacaron y si no hacemos algo, él podría morir-exclamo rai preocupado.

-``miserables traidores, pronto pagaran todo lo que han hecho´´-hablo uxie mentalmente con entei y los chicos a lo cual sintieron.

-¿Dónde los podemos dejar?-hablo ahora luka.

-creo que de eso, me encargare yo-hablo de repente un pokemon, el cual apareció de repente; este se parecía a una cabra de color blanco, excepto por el hecho de que sobre su lomo existían varios anillos dorados, ese pokemon era el creador de todo, el todopoderoso arceus.

-padre-exclamaron al mismo tiempo uxie y entei los cuales hicieron una reverencia.

-arceus-asintieron con la cabeza, para luego agachar la cabeza ambos en señal de respeto debido a que sus brazos estaban ocupados.

-no se preocupen, al menos llegaron sanos y salvos-hablo nuevamente arceus, para luego usar sus poderes y hacer levitar a ash y pikachu- quiero que me sigan y ustedes-hablo ahora a la pareja mientras empezaba a flotar – verán donde será el área donde dormirán temporalmente-ordeno, a lo cual todos asintieron y empezaron a subir al tercer piso de la mansión.

-aquí estaremos los legendarios y los demás pokemon del elegido, todos nosotros mientras el elegido se recupera y el plan da inicio-dijo con seriedad mientras una puerta lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar groudon y rayquaza se abrió en el segundo piso- aquí estaremos los legendarios, hay algunos legendarios que ya han llegado-hablo nuevamente, mientras empezó a flotar de nuevo, solo que esta vez se les unieron rayquaza, darkrai, dialga y cobalion.

-y aquí, será donde ustedes descansaran, aquí dormirán en las noches durante un par de días, espero que no se adapten mucho; he estado adecuando en otro sitio un mejor lugar para todos nosotros-dijo arceus mientras la tercera puerta del piso se abría, dejando ver varias habitaciones, en total eran en ese espacio que pareció tan pequeño, 20 habitaciones.

-¿Cómo?-exclamo sorprendido rai, mientras arceus se dirigió a la habitación principal la cual se abrió, esta era de un suave color crema; era lo suficientemente grande para ocho personas, tenía una cama en el centro, esta era muy grande y delante de ella había un enorme televisor con varias consolas, y algunos artefactos para el entretenimiento personal.

-estarán bien aquí, lo prometo-dijo arceus mientras con su poder dejo suavemente a entrenador y pokemon en la cama-quiero que salgan de aquí, todos deben irse, ya contacte a los demás pokemon del elegido, poco a poco vendrán; sanare sus heridas físicas y luego veremos qué tan heridos están tanto mentalmente como espiritualmente-hablo nuevamente- entei, uxie vayan a vigilar que nadie más entre, y ustedes vayan a conocer a los recién llegados, y ya pueden dejar de tener esa apariencia-dijo arceus mientras los jóvenes asintieron y una luz los envolvió y ambos se mostraron como realmente eran para a continuación tocarse los ojos con cuidado y sacarse lentamente unos lentes de contacto de color rojo y naranja las cuales guardaron, en tanto los legendarios salieron al igual que los humanos y la puerta empezó a cerrarse- otra cosa, dejen que los demás pokemon descansen un rato dijo arceus haciendo aparecer las pokebolas de ash las cuales estaban flotando y los jóvenes las tomaron liberando a los pokemon dentro de ellas, tan pronto lo hicieron las pokebolas flotaron de nuevo hacia la habitación, ocasionando que la puerta se cerrara.

-``nosotros estaremos en nuestro lugar, ustedes también pueden hacer lo mismo- hablo esta vez cobalion y el par asintieron.

-¿hay sala de estar?-pregunto la joven.

-``si-le contesto cobalion-`` los que se unirán al elegido han empezado a llegar, solo es cuestión de tiempo; cuando estemos completos…nos iremos todos a un mejor sitio´´-dijo a lo que ambos asintieron y empezaron a bajar a la primera planta.

-mmm, que raro; hay un pequeño televisor-dijo el chico tan pronto llego junto a su compañera.

-hola, hasta que al fin llegan, ¿Cómo se encuentra el elegido?-hablo una voz masculina desde uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala.

-hola-saludaron ambos mientras se sentaban- no sabemos qué tan lastimado este en el grado espiritual, mental y sentimental.

-es una lástima dijo el chico mientras se volteaba revelando que era un chico de estatura alta, cabello negro con tez blanca similar a death the kid; piel pálida y ojos cafés, este estaba vestido con un chaleco de gala, pantalones de gala y zapatos negros.

-miserables traidores, pagaran todo lo que han hecho-exclamo con furia otro joven que también estaba sentado en un sofá; este era un chico de cabellos negros cortos el cual se podría decir que jamás se lo peinaba, sus ojos eran negros, de piel morena y contextura delgada; su vestimenta era una camisa negra con el logo de gears of war, pantalones de pants azul marino y unos tenis negro con blanco.

-pronto lo harán, lamentaran todo lo que han hecho-dijo ahora un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros los cuales ni eran muy cortos, pero tampoco muy largos; su piel era blanca y sus ojos grises; este vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón junto a una camiseta blanca debajo de esta; llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro junto a unos zapatos negros con detalles blancos.

-jamás entenderé, si querían poder simplemente no hubieran aceptado el pasar tantos años fingiendo-hablo ahora otro chico, este era de tez blanca, su cabello era de color negro corto y sus ojos café oscuro, llevaba una chaqueta roja con una franja azul marino del lado izquierdo, una camiseta del mismo color de la franja debajo de su chaqueta, jeans azul oscuro, y zapatos negros con detalles blancos.

-¿Qué están viendo?-hablo la única chica presente por los momentos.

-viendo el cómo los traidores pelean contra sus propios pokemon-respondió el primer chico-por cierto un gusto mi nombre es Albert.

-cierto, se nos olvidó el presentarnos, bueno yo soy dizzy-hablo el segundo chico- él es ethan-señalo al tercer chico- y él es Alexis-apunto al último chico, los aludidos solo levantaron la mano en señal de saludo.

-nosotros creo que ya saben nuestros nombres, pero igual se los diremos; ella es luka y yo soy rai-hablo ahora el chico señalando a su compañera y a él.

-esto es muy bueno-dijo ahora Albert- solo espero que lo que venga sea peor que esto.

-lo será-dijeron todos los presentes al unísono, mientras se concentraban en la pantalla del televisor, en ella se podía ver una feroz batalla entre los pokemon de aquellos traidores y los traidores en contra de los que estaban controlados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu habilidad?-pregunto ethan a luka.

-cinco minutos-dijo ella mientras observaba el cronómetro en su pequeño pokenav- debería estar terminándose el tiempo justo ahora-dijo ella mientras en el cronometro efectivamente se podía apreciar que ya habían pasado cinco minutos con quince segundos.

-finalmente-dijo Gary muy débil, él se encontraba a punto de que su blastoise le atravesara una de sus poderosas patas delanteras, sin embargo el pesado pokemon era detenido por un muy debilitado umbreon y un no menos cansado arcanine.

-e-eso cre-creo-dijo trip el cual estaba en el suelo recuperando el aire, esto era debido a que durante la pelea por un tiempo cercano a un minuto su serperior logro burlar a sus compañeros pokemon y empezó a ahorcarlo nuevamente.

-no puedo más-dijo Bonnie mientras se tambaleaba, a su lado estaba su dedenne el cual sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, en la cara de este se notaba una pena, una tristeza y una gran vergüenza por haber lastimado a su entrenadora.

-¡BONNIE!- grito clemont, el cual sin importarle el colmillo trueno que había recibido de su luxray una vez, y la cantidad de electricidad que tenía en el brazo corrió a socorrerla.

-se acabó-susurro Paul mientras alzaba las pokebolas de su drapion y demás pokemon para que regresaran, siendo este acto imitado por los demás, los cuales por precaución regresaron primero a los pokemon que resultaron afectados por la chica como medida de seguridad.

-finalmente, ahora alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué demonios paso? Y como es que esas simples cucarachas escaparon como si nada-pregunto con rabia Gary- ¡y lo más importante, como lo hicieron!-exclamo con algo de miedo, no podría creer lo que había visto, arcanine y blastoise habían logrado derrotar a su compañero umbreon, pero tan pronto lo hizo el pequeño pokemon lanzo una pequeña esfera de color azul, la cual fue recibida por su blastoise creyendo que era un ataque siendo afectado el también ya que empezó a atacar a su arcanine.

-mi teoría es-dijo conway mientras se acomodaba los lentes como siempre lo hacía- que ellos no son humanos, o por lo menos no humanos comunes y corrientes-dijo mientras se acercaba a dawn- ¿tú qué crees hermosa?-dijo con voz sensual a lo que dawn solo le causo asco debido a que ella solo tenía ojos para alguien que siempre la ignoraba -¿crees que debemos ir y matar a los pokemon de ash y luego buscarlo a él, y matarlo? O ¿por el contrario crees que debemos ir y matar a ash junto a sus nuevos 'amigos´´?.

-¡CHICOS!-gritaron may y clemont a la vez-¡BONNIE/MAX, se desmayaron y están sangrando mucho!-dijeron el par preocupados por sus hermanos menores.

-vamos a un hospital, estamos agotados-dijo iris la cual tenía unas cortadas en su piel cortesía de su haxorus.

-vamos, y aquí la cuestión es que no sabemos quiénes son ellos-dijo serena iracunda ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese par tan singular el interferir con sus planes? Y más importante aún, ¿quién era ese joven dueño de esa mirada llena de burla?- pensaba mientras sin proponérselo en su cara se formó una sonrisa llena de lujuria, `` no me importa quién sea; No me importa de donde sea, ni me interesa si tiene novia o es casado y con hijos, juro que lo encontrare y lo hare mío sin importarme las consecuencias, será el cobro que le hare a ash por esta humillación, romper su corazón´´-eran los pensamientos de serena, ella sabía perfectamente el amor que ash sentía por ella, ahora que sabía que era el elegido lo destruiría completamente y quien sabe, quizás aceptaría estar íntimamente con el sí a cambio él le daba a xerneas en una pokebola .

Así todos los traidores se marcharon a un hospital y a un centro pokemon, sin importarles el hecho de cómo estaban ellos, luego irían a pueblo paleta y matarían todos los pokemon de ash.

-elegido ¿Qué te han hecho?-exclamo con furia arceus mientras se iluminaba completamente, emanando de su cuerpo una luz de color verde, la cual poco a poco hizo que ash empezara a curar sus heridas, luego de 30 minutos su cuerpo y el de pikachu estuvieron como nuevos.

-descansa elegido, aquí nadie más te volverá a lastimar, lo juro por mi alma; he hecho lo que he podido las primeras 72 horas son de gran importancia, luego veremos tus heridas emocionales, espirituales y sentimentales-lentamente el pokemon supremo empezó a flotar tranquilamente hacia la salida, la puerta se cerró tras él.

-vamos a ver-dijo arceus, el cual estaba flotando tranquilamente, al llegar a la segunda planta de la mansión, pudo ver a sus creaciones, los legendarios estaban tranquilos mientras que los pokemon del elegido jugaban entre ellos y con algunos legendarios como uxie, mesprit y entei.

-``arceus, ¿Cómo se encuentran?´´-hablo preocupadamente sceptile.

\- están bien, por el momento deben descansar-hablo a lo que todos asintieron.

-``esto es mi culpa´´-hablo con pesadez el pokemon del tiempo.

-no lo es, le avisaste, le diste la ventaja, el jamás debió confiar en esos traidores-le reconforto arceus-vamos abajo, aún hay cosas que hacer-ordeno a lo que todos asintieron.

En el patio trasero de la mansión, se encontraban 4 pokemon, estos eran garchomp, Geninja, talonflame y staraptor estos 4 pokemon eran quienes habían competido junto a pikachu y sceptile en la liga kalos; estos pokemon se encontraban preocupados pero al mismo tiempo, estaban descansando un poco junto a ellos se encontraban varios pokemon, de distintas especies, tipos y regiones entre las que se podían contar tres Gardevoid con sus respectivas mega piedras las cuales todas eran hembras y estaban practicando sus ataques psíquicos entre ellas, un poco retirados se encontraban un Typlohsion contra un Infernape entre ambos pokemon había una fuerte pelea de practica; también se podía ver a dos staraptor junto a un Unfezant peleando entre los tres al mismo tiempo, también había dos Geninja los cuales estaban probando sus habilidades peleando entre ellos, lo mismo ocurría con dos garchomp; los demás pokemon simplemente aprovechaban un momento para reponer sus energías, observar los combates, hablar con los demás pokemon de sus nuevos compañeros y observar el poder de los pokemon de los demás entrenadores.

-atención a todos-dijo arceus acompañado de entei, uxie, mesprit, darkrai, rayquaza, cobalion y dialga a lo cual todos los pokemon se detuvieron y los jóvenes que estaban en la sala de estar salieron a ver que sucedía.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto dizzy.

-hemos decidido que- arceus estaba empezando a hablar, sin embargo- ¡ESPEREN NO, no empiecen sin nosotros!-se escuchó tres voces de repente, del cielo bajo rápidamente un poderoso dragón de color negro con una turbina en la cola, el dragón- eléctrico, Zekrom y sobre este estaba un chico, y también apareció rápidamente entre cobalion y dialga un mewtwo con alguien a su lado, pero este no era el mewtwo original sino que era el mewtwo de kalos; al mismo tiempo entro una chica y se juntó a los demás chicos.

-con retrasos, pero bueno, júntense todos y escuchen lo que tenemos para decirles-ordeno el dios pokemon a lo cual todos asintieron y se juntaron tanto los pokemon normales como los humanos.

-bien, como les dije unos minutos atrás; el elegido y su pikachu están muy heridos… es cierto que los cure, sus heridas físicas están completamente curadas, pero lo que me preocupa es más que todo: su estado emocional, su estado mental y lo que sucederá cuando despierten-finalizo arceus.

-no lo entiendo del todo bien-dijo la chica recién llegada.

-las heridas del cuerpo son fácilmente curables, las heridas en el alma de alguien no son tan fáciles de sanar, y el elegido finalmente descubrió que toda su vida ha sido una completa mentira y una falsedad total-explico Albert.

-exacto-agrego uno de los chicos recién llegados, él había sentido muchas veces el estigma de que lo llamaran inútil, ciego, tarado, bueno para nada, esperpento y otras cosas más duras que dejarían a lo primeramente dicho como niños de pecho además de darles una buena patada de solo imaginar que los entrenadores pokemon dijeran cosas tan crueles.

-puedo preguntar algo-hablo ahora dizzy.

-habla-asintió arceus.

-¿alguien más aparte de nosotros y ustedes lo sabe, sabe lo que paso con el elegido?-pregunto respetuosamente.

-sí, los demás pokemon del elegido lo saben, todos ellos-dijo arceus recordando que había algunos pokemon como lapras, goodra, pidgeot, y algunos más que el líbero; otros como riolu, larvitar, hippopotas, zoroark, zorua que estuvieron con él durante un tiempo tomándole cariño.

-¿y que pasara con ellos?-pregunto rai.

-ellos vendrán aquí y estarán listos para cobrar su venganza-explico seriamente arceus- tres días, es todo lo que falta para que sus pokemon estén completos y el despierte, luego de eso el mundo temblara y los traidores pagaran- finalizo arceus.

-es bueno saberlo ¿pero en donde viviremos? –hablo uno de los chicos recién llegados ahora.

-buena pregunta-contesto arceus, hay un lugar en la región sinnoh, este se llama zona de descanso, allí estaremos todos en las 3 mansiones que están allí, ese lugar lo adecuare con los gustos de todos nosotros incluyendo los pokemon y las necesidades que tengamos, las personas que estaban allí ya no nos molestaran más- dijo arceus recordando brevemente el cómo mato a todas las personas que allí estaban viviendo, sin embargo no le interesaba debido a que lo hacía por un bien mayor.

-``ya casi es de noche, porque no entran a descansar´´- hablo uxie.

-no nos hemos presentado-dijeron los tres chicos nuevos- además, ¡estos son nuestros pokemon!-dijeron con felicidad los recién llegados mientras 14 pokebolas fueron lanzadas al aire, de ellas salieron una delphox, una lilligant, una pikachu, una milotic, un Geninja macho el cual era de diferente color a los que ya estaban, un Charizard macho con su respectiva mega piedra, otra Gardevoid hembra que era de diferente color los demas pokemon de su especie, la cual se acercó a sus otras 3 iguales y las saludo, un flygon el cual se acercó a los tipos dragones presentes como salamence y garchomp, un serperior macho, una Galvantula hembra, un gallade con su respectiva piedra que se acercó a donde estaba Lucario y machamp, una haxorus y un Hydreigon que al igual que flygon se acercaron a salamence y el par de garchomp.

-nosotros los dejamos, es momento de que se conozcan entre ustedes, y no sé si estén de acuerdo o no; pero mañana destruiremos por lo menos pueblo arcilla y ciudad petalburgo, así que les recomiendo descansar-dijo arceus, después de eso simplemente se elevó por los aires y desapareció de la vista de todos ; mientras que en los humanos allí presentes una sonrisa de maldad pura y algo de locura apareció en sus rostros, la hora de la diversión se acercaba y ellos harían que los traidores pagaran por lo que le habían hecho al elegido; en cuanto a la humanidad ellos serían castigados por toda la corrupción que existía en el mundo, por el maltrato a los pokemon y la crueldad que muchas veces se presentaba entre los mismos humanos, además de que si la ``justicia´´ no haría nada en contra de las bandas que azotaban las regiones como los rocket, aqua, magma, galaxia, plasma y flare ellos si lo harían y traerían la paz y la igualdad al convulsionado mundo en donde vivían; todos ellos unos simples y mortales humanos, seleccionados por los legendarios entre las regiones por su amor a los pokemon y el deseo de estar junto a ellos y el elegido en esta nueva etapa que se avecina, dotados de habilidades y dones que ningún humano ha tenido nunca antes a excepción de aquellos que son conocidos como `` el elegido´´ . Sin decir nada más los humanos allí presentes entraron y se sentaron en la sala de estar dispuestos a hablar entre ellos, a conocerse mejor mientras sus pokemon hacían lo mismo.

KANTO

En un pequeño pueblo llamado pueblo paleta, existía la casa del profesor pokemon de esa región, el profesor oak el cual ignorante de lo que había causado su nieto estaba preocupado, normalmente los pokemon de ash que él se encargaba de cuidar eran los más tranquilos, sin embargo; ahora era completamente diferente ya que desde aproximadamente 1 hora, los 30 tauros de ash estaban frenéticamente corriendo de un lado a otro, actitud normal en ellos debido a que siempre lo hacían pero esta vez no les parecía importar el hecho de que ya habían pisado y embestido violentamente a varios pokemon, dejando como resultado 3 charmander completamente muertos, los 3 lucían las mismas características: ojos salidos de sus cuencas, sus brazos y sus colas estaban separadas de sus cuerpos y estos estaban agujereados cortesía de los cuernos de los 30 tauros.

Pero aquí venia lo más raro de todo, los pokemon voladores iban y venían frecuentemente de un lado a otro, en pocas palabras se comportaban como si fueran pájaros recién enjaulados… con ganas de libertad y deseos de huir; el siempre tranquilo y protector bulbasaur de ash se encontraba junto a el torterra de ash, la snivy de ash, el heracross de ash y todos los demás pokemon atacando sin piedad el pequeño cerco de madera hasta que finalmente lo lograron destruir.

-¡Tracey, apresúrate se van a escapar los pokemon de ash!-exclamaba sumamente preocupado el profesor, por lo cual él y su asistente salieron rápidamente a impedir que se escaparan .

-¡todos ustedes, les ordeno que se regresen!-gritaron furicamente el profesor oak y Tracey, todos los pokemon ya empezaban a salir de la propiedad, siendo los primeros los pokemon más pesados como torterra y bayleef los que iban delante, grave error; algunos de los pokemon que estaban en la última etapa o en la segunda los vieron con enojo y furia.

-¡Tracey cuidado!-grito oak mientras se interponía entre el peligroso ataque embestida de la bayleef de ash la cual iba rápidamente y toda la fuerza del impacto la recibió el profesor.

-¡PROFESOR!-grito sumamente angustiado el joven, pero lo que vio le helo la sangre, los tauros se dirigían hacia ellos, aunado a eso Infernape y Typlohsion se volteaban ahora sumamente enojados y empezaron ambos a cargar una poderosa llamarada, lo mismo ocurrió con bulbasaur, bayleef, torterra y snivy los cuales cargaron su rayo solar; encima de ellos los pokemon voladores de ash como swellow y Unfezant los cuales estaban a punto de lanzar ave brava.

-oh no, debo llamar a Gary y a Daisy-dijo Tracey para correr a todo pulmón hacia dentro de la casa, todos los pokemon de ash lo vieron correr pero no les importo, ellos como pokemon de ash habían visto lo que sucedió, él no era de los traidores, dejarlo huir por los momentos era la forma de agradecerle el no haber ido a la tonta reunión; sin embargo todos sabían que si en el futuro no se les unía él debía morir.

-¡TRACEY, ABRE LA PUERTA!-exclamo con furia el profesor, mientras los pokemon estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, el discretamente había huido al igual que su ayudante, cosa que los enfado de gran manera, no tenían nada contra él ya que los cuido durante mucho tiempo, pero si con su nieto por lo que hizo, lastimosamente para él, su ayudante había puesto varios sillones y algunas sillas con la ayuda de su scizor, su venomoth y su azumarril.

-¡BAY, SNIVY, TORTERRA!-gritaron algunos de los pokemon planta para luego lanzar su rayo solar, a ellos les siguió la llamarada de los tipos fuego y en general toda clase de ataques terminando con varias cornadas por parte de los tauros, los ataques dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del anciano, el cual se desmayó pero había recibido gran daño y este se encontraba sangrando en abundancia.

Bayleef-exclamo con una sonrisa burlona la pokemon planta de ash de la región Jhoto satisfecha al igual que los demás por lo que habían hecho, ella se había enamorado de ash sin importarle el hecho de que fuera humano , había deseado estar junto a el intimamente desde que era una chikorita; y ella se encargaría de que nadie lastimara a ash nuevamente, estaba viendo la sangre cuando se le vino una idea y saco sus látigos y los mancho de sangre del profesor, los demás vieron eso y les pareció buena idea así que hicieron lo mismo al cabo de 10 minutos habían terminado; eso debía servir de advertencia, rápidamente se giraron todos y se fueron de forma rápida y salieron de pueblo paleta de la misma manera; ahora todos ellos estaban sueltos y con un solo propósito en la mente: buscar a ash y estar junto a él y sus nuevos compañeros en la venganza.

-``ash, espéranos, resiste un poco más; solo será cuestión de tiempo para que estemos juntos hasta el final sin importarnos las consecuencias´´-fue el pensamiento de bayleef y los demás pokemon mientras los que podían caminar corrían libres a las afueras de pueblo paleta, en tanto los voladores llevaban sobre su lomo a los pokemon de agua, como era el caso de Unfezant en la cual sobre ella se encontraba totodile; próxima parada: gimnasio de ciudad celeste para saldar algunas cuentas con las hermanas de misty mientras la traidora todavia estuviera en kalos y finalmente reunirse con quien los llevaria hacia ash.

bien chicos, hasta aqui el segundo capitulo; un poco antes de tiempo pero se los doy ya que no se si el fin de semana tenga internet, hoy estamos a 9 asi que hay oportunidad hasta el 11; los pokemon que no aparecieron pero que alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver con ash pronto apareceran, un ejemplo serian goodra, zorua, lapras, riolu, entre otros; por los momentos nadie en el mundo sabe lo que ha pasado con los supuestos amigos y ash; pero eso se sabra tan pronto cinthya y zoey se unan a ash, los otros pronto apareceran quedando asi la cosa:

ash: su vinculo sera con los siguientes legendarios: mewtwo(original) y mew; latias(obviamente), jirachi, meloetta y arceus


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 problemas psicológicos y el comienzo del castigo parte 2**

En un bosque ubicado en la misma región de kanto, se encontraba una gran manada de pidgeot, pidgeotto y pidgey volando; el que estaba delante de la manada era el antiguo pidgeot de ash; estos iban sobrevolando el bosque viridian cuando de repente en el líder de la manada de pokemon volador sus ojos se iluminaron de un color azul brillante y en su mente pasaron las imágenes de lo que había sucedido con ash y pikachu en las últimas horas; lo mismo paso con el resto de las demás aves voladoras.

-¡PIDGEOT!-grito el segundo pokemon atrapado por ash mientras se posaba en una roca en el suelo del bosque, sin querer el pokemon dejo caer una lagrima traviesa; no podía creer lo que había pasado, el vagamente recordaba a Misty y a brock como ``los mejores amigos´´ de ash; jamás imagino que solo fue una farsa, eso lo enfureció de gran manera su antiguo entrenador era alguien de corazón noble y con un amor muy grande por todos los pokemon; la gran ave ahora se debatía entre seguir con su manada o ir a socorrer a su entrenador y ajustar cuentas con los traidores, decidiéndose por lo segundo la ave levanto vuelo y empezó a volar rápidamente en dirección contraria hacia la que iban.

-¡pidgey, pidgeotto!-escucho detrás de él sorprendiéndose por lo que vio, toda su manada completa estaba detrás de el por lo que la ave simplemente voló aún más rápido y haciendo piruetas entre los arboles; no quería meter al resto en esto; sin embargo estos lo siguieron perfectamente.

-pidgeot-exclamo con preocupación mientras se detenía.

-pidgey-hablo en su idioma un pequeño pidgey recién nacido, cosa que sorprendió al líder.

-pidgeotto-hablo ahora otro de la manada, finalmente el pidgeot se voltea a ver a sus demás compañeros y estos asintieron seriamente aceptando ir con él hasta el final.

-¡pidgeot!-dijo el líder mientras volaba hacia a ciudad celeste, ahora toda su manada volaba junto a él; ellos recordaban a ese joven que los había ayudado contra fearow, el deseaba que ellos fueran libres y vivieran sin miedo; por ese motivo el accedió a liberar a su pokemon aunque no por eso fue menos doloroso.

-``ahora que han decidido, ciudad celeste será su próxima por estar más cerca´´-una voz juguetona y dulce se escuchó en la cabeza de todas las aves y estos asintieron.

No muy lejos de allí, sobre un nido se encontraban dos butterfree, uno de estos era de un peculiar tono rosado mientras el otro era normal.

Ambos pokemon se encontraban junto a tres butterfree más jóvenes uno era de color rosado; mientras que los otros dos era de una tonalidad diferente a la normal dando a entender que eran variocolores.

-butterfree- gimió el ``padre´´ de aquella familia de pokemon bicho mientras al igual que el resto de butterfree sus ojos se tornaron azules, para cuando el efecto paso el butterfree de ash simplemente alzo vuelo junto a los demás de su especie en dirección a ciudad celeste.

En una ciudad de la región de kanto se encontraba una estación de bomberos; en esta estación se encontraba un peculiar grupo de pokemon tipo agua llamado el escuadrón squirtle, este grupo de pokemon eran liderados por el wartotle de ash; este debería ser un día tranquilo pero no lo era debido a que hace unos escasos 15 minutos el wartotle había visto lo mismo al igual que sus ex compañeros como pidgeot y butterfree, este había escuchado la voz de un pokemon que le era bien conocido; la orden era clara: dirigirse a ciudad celeste y luego ir bien sea a ciudad plateada o ciudad verde, para empezar a cobrar la primera parte de la venganza contra los traidores, primeras víctimas: las hermanas de Misty y los hermanos de brock junto a los padres de brock.

-¡wartotle!-grito el pokemon de agua mientras con su pistola de agua junto a sus demás compañeros squirtle hacían su ataque hacia las puertas y ventanas de la estación de bomberos logrando destruir los vidrios de estas.

-wartotle- dijo el pokemon de ash mientras huía de la estación de bomberos mientras sus compañeros lo seguían.

-ustedes, vengan aquí de una vez-dijo Jenny mientras sacaba a su arcanine y se subió en el para comenzar a perseguir a los fugitivos los cuales llegaron a un pequeño risco debajo del cual se encontraba el océano.

-no sé qué les pasa, pero es hora de que se regresen de una buena vez; y en cuanto a ti-dijo Jenny mientras veía a wartotle de mala manera el cual le regresaba gustosamente la mirada- ash te dejo aquí, regresa y no lo defraudes; este es tu sueño,¿ no lo echarías a perder o sí?-pregunto Jenny.

-wartotle-se limitó a decir el pokemon de agua, si era su sueño pero ahora solamente tenía un sueño en mente: estar con ash por lo que empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-si no es por las buenas, será por las malas-dijo furiosa Jenny mientras se acercaba a wartotle y a los squirtle .

-war-dijo el pokemon de agua mientras miraba el risco y a sus demás compañeros, ellos asintieron y todos se lanzaron directo al océano; mientras caían todos se escondiendo en sus caparazones y desde allí usaron giro rápido y pistola agua para amortiguar un poco la caída, increíblemente wartotle y los demás no sintieron la sumergida al océano, debido a que wartotle cayó sobre el líder de los lapras que pasaba por allí; mientras que el resto de los squirtle cayeron sobre el resto de los lapras.

-lapras-dijo el gran pokemon recién llegado a lo cual wartotle y los demás asintieron.

En ciudad azafrán, podemos ver en el gimnasio de esta ciudad, a la líder de gimnasio de nombre Sabrina; esta se encontraba con un gengar y un alakazam a su lado, ella estaba en su cuarto organizando todo en una pequeña maleta ¿la razón? Mientras estaba en su entrenamiento habitual, su gengar empezó a comportarse de forma rara, ella al tener dones psíquicos debido a los experimentos a los que había sido sometida entro por un momento a la mente del pokemon fantasma vio lo que en ese momento estaba viendo, y no pudo evitar sentirse llena de rencor, rabia y dolor; aunque para el mundo ella siempre aparentaba ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos, ella se había enamorado de ash ketchum en secreto; por supuesto que nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera sus compañeros líderes de gimnasio, el hecho de aparentar no amar a nadie había originado que muchos le pusieran apodos, los más destacados eran: 'la princesa de hielo´´(*) ``la xena de kanto´´(**), entre otros un poco cómicos cosa que a ella le hacían gracia puesto que era mejor que le dijeron así a que le dijeran cosas como: monstruo, fenómeno, etc. Estas palabras mal dichas provenían de los pocos que conocían su pasado relacionado al equipo rocket, uno de esos era lt surge cual lo usaba a su beneficio para intentar llevarla a la cama, sin embargo ella sabía cómo ponerlo en su lugar y técnicamente no se había propasado con ella desde que su gengar se le apareció en su forma mega al general una madrugada a las tres de la mañana y le jalo los pies con tanta fuerza que no solo lo arrastro fuera de la cama sino que también lo arrastro por todo el gimnasio para dejarlo colgado a las afueras del gimnasio hasta las 8 de la mañana que llego un retador.

-cálmate, ya nos vamos-dijo ansiosa Sabrina la cual deseaba estar con el azabache.

-Sabrina-hablo a sus espaldas una voz que ella conocía pero que no por eso no era digna de temer, haciendo que la chica se girara lentamente asombrada de lo que vio, frente a ella estaba mewtwo, la creación de los rocket .

-¿Qué quieres mewtwo?- pregunto temerosa la chica.

-he venido por ti, si vienes conmigo te llevare con ash al igual que al gengar de ash-dijo el pokemon mientras levitaba- seré directo ¿sabes lo que ha pasado con ash?-pregunto a lo que ella asintió.

-bien, entonces debes saber que arceus está furioso y ha decidido cobrar venganza, y no solo eso-hablo mewtwo directamente.

-¿a qué te refieres? –indago Sabrina.

-arceus ha decidido que ha sido suficiente de todo, se ha cansado de todo y simplemente ha decidido eliminar toda la maldad del planeta y todos los que se opongan simplemente morirán.

-no puede ser, ¿pero que pasara con los líderes de gimnasio y demás que ostentan títulos? –exclamo preocupada.

-arceus no ha dicho nada, pero por lo que sabemos llegara el día en que ellos elegirán entre unirse a nosotros o simplemente morir ; además… hay algunos entrenadores entre las regiones y ellos ya han decidido-la miro mewtwo seriamente- si los líderes y demás que no son traidores se unen a nosotros obtendrán poder y claro conservaran sus vidas.

-¿participar en la destrucción? No, no puede ser, esos entrenadores están haciendo mal-respondió Sabrina.

-ya me canse de esto, ellos no hacen mal debido a que ellos así lo decidieron, me debo ir ya ash está a punto de despertar y debo estar con el-dijo mientras observaba a gengar el cual asintió.

-llévame contigo, quiero estar con ash sin importarme las consecuencias-dijo Sabrina- y ¿qué opinan los demás legendarios sobre esos entrenadores?.

-están de acuerdo, de todas formas ellos los seleccionaron y…- mewtwo se detuvo un momento, no sabía si debía de decir lo siguiente, después de todo era información confidencial, solo ellos los legendarios lo sabían y también los traidores pero ellos solo habían conocido a dos de ellos.

-¿y? que más sucede-le apresuro Sabrina.

-agradece que arceus quiere que estés junto a ash, ellos no son entrenadores comunes y corrientes; seré sincero, ha nacido una nueva clase de entrenador pokemon, cosa que muy pocas personas saben-dijo desinteresadamente mewtwo.

-¿Qué clase de entrenador?-pregunto con recelo Sabrina.

-mmm, es algo difícil de explicar-dijo mewtwo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- solo digamos que arceus gusta de llamarlos gijinkas, míralo por ti misma-dijo mientras en la mente de Sabrina aparecieron varias imágenes:

Una de ellas era la un chico que podía lanzar un poderoso rayo y paralizar a sus oponentes; detrás de esta vino la imagen de otro chico que era capaz de volar por un determinado tiempo y manipular el tiempo a su favor además de crear ondas expansivas, un chico que podía dormir a quien quisiera y causarle pesadillas a quien cayera bajo su poder y que también podía hacerse invisible por 20 minutos, le siguió un chico que podía controlar el clima a su gusto, que podía volar y resistir sin oxígeno pocos minutos, vio a otro chico que tenía fuerza hercúlea y podía distinguir el bien del mal; una chica que igual que uno de los anteriores chicos compartía la habilidad de hacer que alguien cayera en pesadillas sin que jamás pudiera despertar, otra chica que usaba las plantas para atacar o curar a sus compañeros humanos y pokemon, la siguiente chica podía manejar el agua a su antojo inclusive podía envenenarla para envenenar a los que se le opusieran, un chico que podía congelar y descongelar cosas a placer además de levitar el cual estaba tomando la mano a una chica que podía correr a una súper-velocidad además de que en su mano libre tenía una espada de color verde que recordaba a virizion; otro chico que era invidente pero tenía un control del aura básico, percepción del mundo a través del aura, podía levitar, conocía la telepatía y tenía dos habilidades que fácilmente competirían con las de la dama psiquica, Anabel; estas eran habilidades psíquicas de nivel avanzado y comunicarse con los pokemon; una chica que podía convertirse en sombra y con unas alas parecidas a las de giratina, un chico que podía entrar al mundo distorsión por cinco minutos, levitar y podía hacer una versión más débil del golpe umbrío, un chico que podía controlar completamente las sombras de las personas y pokemon a su voluntad, moverse entre las sombras y era un ninja excelente; un chico que podía manejar una espada de agua y su fuerza y velocidad se multiplicaban al doble, un chico joven que se podía decir que era el más pequeño del grupo; el cual podía levitar y volar además de poder crear auroras con un solo movimiento de su mano, otro chico que podía cambiar sus moléculas a su gusto y convertir su cuerpo en formas liquidas, gaseosas o solidas de diferente intensidad; una chica que podía durante cinco minutos manipular a los pokemon de los rivales mediante un pequeño fuego que podía formar en su mano, su mano libre estaba tomada por un chico que podía teletransportarse y podía con su mano usar un don psíquico para atacar o defender .

-ya veo-dijo Sabrina- no muy sorprendida por lo que vio.

-¿vienes o te quedas?- hablo mewtwo impaciente, ellos serán los nuevos compañeros de ash en lugar de los traidores.

-si voy-dijo Sabrina mientras miraba a mewtwo.

-te dejare con ash y luego volveré rápidamente-dijo el pokemon psíquico mientras observaba como la líder rápidamente tomaba sus pokebolas.

-seré rápido, ahora simplemente-dijo mewtwo mientras alzaba la mano y una energía de color azulado salía de el- haremos esto-finalizo mewtwo mientras la energía ataco a Sabrina y esta cayo desmayada siendo atrapada por mewtwo para evitar que se cayera.

-descansa-dijo mientras dejaba a la hermosa mujer levitando en el aire a su lado estaban sus pokebolas y estos ahora estaban dentro de un escudo muy fuerte de color azul claro.

-ustedes humanos, entenderán su error y lo que han ocasionado-dijo furiosamente el pokemon, en sus dedos aparecieron esferas de energía de color azul claro- aquellos que osen traicionar a ash, la muerte será poco castigo para ellos; sufrirán tanto que desearan matarse entre ellos pero los legendarios no se lo permitiremos- dijo mientras lanzaba las esferas de energía hacia los pilares del gimnasio pokemon mientras gengar uso doble equipo para multiplicarse y todas las copias atacaron con bola sombra el techo del gimnasio.

-les juro que esto solo es el comienzo miserables humanos-dijo mewtwo mientras seguía lanzando las esferas de energía hasta que el techo se derrumbó matando a todos los entrenadores que estaban allí ya que mewtwo les impidió salir debido a que antes de aparecer había cerrado todas las posibles salidas y había desactivado las cámaras del gimnasio usando su poder psíquico.

-gimnasio de ciudad azafrán-dijo mewtwo levitando junto a gengar y el escudo en donde estaba Sabrina- es un buen gimnasio-dijo mientras en sus manos aparecían más esferas de energía las cuales fueron incendiando los restos del gimnasio- o lo era…-dijo mientras él y gengar desaparecían junto a Sabrina.

En el centro pokemon de ciudad luminalia se encontraban el grupo de traidores luego de haber regresado del hospital y haber dejado a Max y a Bonnie internados, debido a que el primero había sufrido un ataque muy fuerte de su gallade y fue un milagro el hecho de que no hubiera muerto degollado y la segunda había sufrido un ataque cardiaco por la gran cantidad de electricidad que había recibido, lógicamente nadie les creyó el hecho de que una chica que era joven al igual que ellos había logrado con un simple movimiento de su mano el poner en contra de tan numeroso grupo de entrenadores a algunos de sus pokemon y aún más el hecho de que hubiera manipulado algunos de los pokemon de una campeona como iris, estos habían entregado las pokebolas en donde descansaban todos los pokemon que ellos poseían a regañadientes debido a que se les amenazo con el hecho de que si seguían inventando cuentos fantásticos como ese y el de un joven que con un movimiento de su mano los había mandado contra la pared y se había teletransportado serían tomados como locos y tomarían las medidas necesarias.

-estúpida Jenny- dijo Paul quien se sentaba junto a los demás, obviamente el ataque de su drapion le dejo unas heridas en su cuello y falto poco para que le pusieran un collarín.

-estoy cansada-bostezo dawn- todo lo que me pregunto el doctor y Joey fue el hecho de en donde estaba el imbécil de ash-dijo en un susurro lo último.

\- eso es lo que no importa ahora, como haremos mañana-hablo ahora Gary-¿Qué piensan de irnos ahora mismo a pueblo paleta y cobrarnos esta afrenta de ash?, lo haremos matando a los pokemon que están allá-pregunto a lo que todos se vieron dudosos entre ellos, si sacar toda la rabia y rencor que sentían hacia ash los había dejado así; que les ocurriría si ¿mataban a esos pokemon? –a algunos les paso por la espalda un frio de solo pensar en toparse nuevamente con ese par de entrenadores que osaron atacarlos, y ni se imaginaban lo que ocurriría si ese par tenia aliados o amigos que fueran como ellos; sin embargo si por unos momentos la cordura y el sentido común aparecieron, estos desaparecieron de la misma manera fugaz siendo reemplazados por un gran odio, rabia, enojo y rencor; no ese par era solamente dos y ellos eran mas.

-yo propongo ir a pueblo paleta y hacer lo que Gary dice-hablo serena ahora pero en ese momento en el televisor estaban dando el noticiero de la noche.

-``estamos en vivo desde pueblo paleta´´-empezó la reportera quien enfocaba la casa del profesor oak.

-Gary ¿esa no es tu casa?-pregunto Misty a lo cual el asintió.

-me pregunto que habrá pasado-dijo may- ese lugar es tan tranquilo.

-vamos-dijo simplemente Gary había tenido una sensación de que algo malo había pasado-a lo que todos asintieron y se acercaron a la televisión.

-`` ¿estas grabando esto?´´- se escuchó a la mujer hablarle al reportero, mientras se mostraba como en la casa del profesor oak la pequeña cerca de tablas de madera había sido destruida.

-``nos informaron de esto hace media hora, al parecer en un suceso totalmente inesperado el reconocido profesor oak recibió una serie de ataques producto de un grupo de pokemon el cual él estaba cuidando, por lo que nos contó su ayudante Tracey, el grupo de pokemon desparecieron luego de atacar al profesor el cual junto a su ayudante intentaron el detener la huida de estos pokemon al parecer propiedad del joven ash ketchum; por los momentos se desconoce el motivo del ataque al profesor y la muerte de tres charmander –finalizo la reportera mientras en la tele se mostraba un video que Tracey grabo en el momento en que los pokemon atacaron al profesor para luego huir del lugar.

-abuelo-susurro Gary, ahora era más que seguro que ash se la pagaría; su abuelo no podía morir, no podía él y su hermana solo contaban con él y si el moría ambos estarían solos en el mundo, mientras los demás excepto serena y trip los cuales estaban revisando algo, el resto de los traidores miraban a Gary con pena y estaban furiosos por el hecho de que esos pokemon hubieran escapado, no podían creer que su venganza se había echado para atrás.

-no puedo creerlo, unos simples pokemon escaparon sin más- dijo may.

-para mí que ash fue y se los llevo- dijo ahora dawn hablando con los demás quienes simplemente voltearon a verla ignorando el final del video de Tracey en el cual se podía ver los restos de la cerca de madera, en algunas partes se podía apreciar unas marcas de sangre hechas con el látigo cepa de algunos pokemon y algunos miembros superiores, inferiores y demás del cuerpo de un pokemon, lo más raro es que no eran trazos de un niño que aprende a dibujar sino que los trazos eran perfectos hasta se podía entender algunas letras, la cerca estaba destruida pero si se unían los trozos de esta claramente se podría leer el siguiente mensaje: ``roimo dsino: cuad ceete, nos las pgaas Misty(***) al final de este mensaje se podía ver algunas marcas de las patas de los voladores manchadas de sangre al igual que algunas marcas pertenecientes al resto de los pokemon y también mirando atentamente se podía ver una mancha en forma de una pequeña mano, cualquiera podría jurar que se trataría de totodile, eso sí cerca a esta no estuviera la marca de una larga cola que muchos supondrían que era tauros.

\- es lo más seguro con esos dos como guardaespaldas-contesto conway.

-no, en ninguna parte se le ve a él o a la pareja dinámica-dijo Gary mientras apretaba sus puños- como sea, debemos ir para allá ahora mismo ya que-no había terminado de hablar cuando un grito de asombro de parte de trip y de serena se escuchó.

-¿ahora que les sucede?- se acercó Misty mientras miraba la computadora y también se sorprendía- no, no puede ser posible.

-¿Qué sucede serena? dinos de una buena malaya vez-exclamo ahora clemont mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-todos ¿recuerdan al par ese? Que ya saben, ``se llevaron a ash´´-exclamo furiosa.

-sí, esos nos pagaran todo lo que han causado, ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- pregunto Paul.

-si quieres ir a cobrarles la afrenta ni te molestes en tocar al chico o ya verás-amenazo furiosa serena- y eso si es que logramos algún día saber quiénes son ellos, ¡ya que según el registro de entrenadores ellos no existen en ninguna región!-exclamo enojada mientras dejaba sorprendido a más de uno.

-no te creo-exclamo conway- dices que ¿los que nos enfrentaron son muertos, espíritus, almas en pena?

-si son almas en penas o muertos; debemos averiguarlo…-dijo serena- y solo hay un lugar al que podríamos ir para hacerlo.

-¿monte coronet?-interrogo dawn a lo que serena asintió.

-imposible-dijo brock- ese lugar es sagrado, allí se encuentra arceus; además él no nos escuchara ni nada sin la presencia de ash.

-no exactamente, podemos decirle a arceus que ash fue secuestrado y que deseamos saber quiénes son lo que los secuestraron o por lo menos saber en dónde se encuentran-hablo serena-

-chicos, pero como haremos con Max y Bonnie; no podemos dejarlos-hablo clemont-

-mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo me debo ir ya de regreso a altomare; nos mantendremos en contacto-hablo ahora bianca.

-eso lárgate si quieres, no te necesitamos idiota-hablo Misty.

-yo haré lo que quiera, no me molestes; además debo ir a ver como esta latias-contrataco bianca.

-oye bianca, porque no haces que latias venga con nosotros a monte coronet- dijo Gary- de todas formas ella siente algo por ash, si le dices que fue secuestrado por dos tarados ella los encontrara y los matara a ellos, de esa manera terminaremos lo que empezamos con ash.

-no estoy muy segura chicos-dijo bianca.

-no pasara nada; latias no sospechara de ti, si quieres vamos a altomare y si no iremos a monte coronet- hablo ahora iris.

-¿pero y Max y Bonnie?- hablo ahora may.

-escuchen de una buena vez, nos llevaremos ahora mismo a uno de ellos, así que escuchen un gallade es más fuerte que un simple dedenne; además Max solo tiene heridas en su cuello, mientras que Bonnie si nos la llevamos podría morir y solo sería un cuerpo tirado al agua durante nuestro viaje así que busquen la manera de secuestrar a max de aquí debido a que Bonnie se queda por ser inútil-finalizo Gary mientras clemont solo apretaba sus puños de rabia- y tu si quieres quedarte atrás al igual que ella adelante, si seguirás con nosotros te esperamos en el muelle en dos horas allí nos recogerá un viejo amigo y llévate al tonto dedenne así tu hermana siempre estará contigo-dijo Gary mientras salía seguido junto a conway, cameron y cilan a la oscura noche.

-ve despidiéndote de la inútil- dijo serena- iré a comprar algo de comer ¿quién me acompaña?-dijo serena a lo que may, dawn y paul asintieron y salieron los cuatro .

-Bonnie… yo lo siento, espero que me perdones; pero debo hacer esto, te prometo que ash nos pagara el hecho de que debamos separarnos-dijo clemont mientras subía a la habitación de su hermana.

Bien chicos, he leído un comentario sobre que los líderes de gimnasio se unan a ash siendo estos los que conformaran el ejercito del Armagedón; al principio no me gustó la idea debido a que eso le quitaría mucha de la diversión, misterio e interés que tendrá el fic; sin embargo al final me pareció algo equilibrado que algunos líderes se unan en contra de los traidores y aquellos que en un futuro le darán la espalda a ash, por lo que me he puesto a pensar mil y una maneras de como seria eso y al final he decidido que las cosas serán así:

Kanto:

daisy

dalia oak

forrest

Sabrina

Erika

Sachiko

Blaine

Agatha

Islas naranja:

Tracey

Todos los líderes incluyendo Drake (con excepción de Rudy)

Jhoto:

Antón

Clair

Fredo

Lance

Hoenn:

Roxanne

Brawly

Wattson

Los frontier brain

Alana

Wallace

Scott

Sinnoh:

Cynthia

Los demás líderes y alto mando (solo para estar junto a su campeona y tomar su parte en la venganza contra el equipo galaxia)

Unova:

Al ser la campeona iris y su esposo cilan el campeón ellos mataran a cualquiera que los traicione; además de que esta región apoyara a su campeona hasta el final al grado de darles la espalda a sus legendarios por lo que de esta no habrá muchos lideres

Cheren

Roxie

N

Skyla

Camila

Ciprian

burgundy

Kalos:

Sucede lo mismo que con unova debido a que serena es la reina de kalos y ellos apoyaran a su reina aunque les cueste la vida y también traicionaran a sus respectivos legendarios

Korrina

Valeria

Alexia

Bien chicos, este capítulo se me está haciendo muy largo así que lo más posible es que saldrá tercera y cuarta parte; en la próxima parte veremos la llegada de los otros legendarios y los demás chicos, el secuestro de max y el abandono de clemont a su hermana; también veremos la Aparición de los demás pokemon (Lucario, tyranitar, goodra; etc.) y pregunta rápida; ¿qué ciudad prefieren ver destruida primero: ciudad celeste, ciudad plateada o ciudad verde? Recuerden que mewtwo se llevó a Sabrina y dijo que debía volver; además los pokemon de ash siguen sueltos con la adiccion ahora de la manada de pidgeot, la familia de butterfree, el equipo squirtle y los lapras.

Hora de las explicaciones

(*) Se debe a su falta de emociones

(**) Xena: mujer de una antigua serie que era muy fuerte y de sentimientos fuertes

(***) Si no entendieron el mensaje escrito en sangre de bayleef y los demás aquí les va: próximo destino: ciudad celeste, nos las pagaras Misty


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 problemas psicológicos y el comienzo del castigo parte 3**

-Y así fue como conocí a la mewtwo de kalos- hablo ahora ryu mientras estaba sentado junto a sus demás compañeros gijinkas en la sala los cuales estaban sentados entre los sofás que habían allí y junto a ellos estaban varios tazones llenos de palomitas de maíz además de varios refrescos y una jarra de agua.

-Y luego ¿Qué sucedió?-hablo luka

-Después de eso me enseño a vivir sin mi visión, al principio fue difícil pero luego todo se hizo más fácil-dijo ryu mientras bostezaba

-¿Qué horas son?-dijo ahora max mientras miraba su videomisor-vaya… es medianoche

-bien, no sé si debamos dormir o seguir contando nuestras historias-hablo rai

-¿Cuántos sofás hay aquí?- hablo ahora Crystal mientras a su lado estaba Perséfone

-creo que los suficientes para todos nosotros-dijo ahora dizzy mientras su Gardevoid estaba sentada en sus piernas

\- ya escuchamos a ryu, a dizzy, y a ethan- hablo Albert- la mía ya se las dije y crystal no quiere decir nada; así que solo nos faltarían max, Alexis y la pareja dinámica-termino de hablar

-si vamos tortolitos, como se conocieron-dijo ryu mientras miraba a ambos los cuales estaban sentados juntos

-mejor que hable Alexis o max-dijo ahora rai y por lo que puedo sentir de ti ryu- tienes algo de envidia; déjame ver-dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos- lo tengo ¿Dónde está tu novia?

-a esa golfa no la menciones, les contare todo si ustedes cuentan el cómo se conocieron ¿sí o no?

-hecho-hablo ahora luka-

-empieza-dijo rai

-bien, si quieren saber a qué se debe el hecho de que acepte estar del lado del elegido, no solamente fue por el hecho de que mi más mayor deseo si es estar junto a la mewtwo que me salvo; sino también se debe al hecho de que aquella que tu-dijo ryu mientras señalaba a rai- osas llamar mi novia no es más que una desgraciada, la cual solo estaba por la herencia de mis padres cuando murieron, y además estaba con ``mi supuesto mejor amigo´´ y eso es todo; en pocas palabras, se cómo debe sentir el elegido en estos momentos debido a que todo lo que viví desde que murieron mis padres fue una falsedad y una completa mentira .

-lo siento-susurro rai

-cumplan su parte del trato-exigió ryu.

-claro-susurro luka- para empezar yo vengo de la región hoenn, cuando solo tenía 5 años mi madre murió debido a que mi padre la arrojo por las escaleras estando embarazada de mi hermano, luego de eso el simplemente se dedicó a los juegos de azares, pasaba las noches de bar en bar, y cuando cumplí los 8 años simplemente me mando a un orfanato hasta los 10 que me escape y recibí a torchic y empecé mi viaje.

-¿quieres decir que?-hablo ahora crystal mientras se sorprendida del hecho de como a pesar de ser tan doloroso lo dijo con naturalidad.

-sí, él siempre me dijo que mi nacimiento fue un error y por eso mato a mama.

-y ¿no has sabido nada de tu padre?-pregunto Albert.

-no desde que supe que sería vendida como esclava sexual de un líder de gimnasio de mi región si el me encontraba-finalizo luka mientras rai iba y la abrazaba.

-y, ¿Cómo conociste a entei?-pregunto max.

-eso fue en Jhoto luego de que huyera con rai, pero para resumir lo conocí cuando estaba siendo perseguido por el equipo rocket.

-bueno yo, si tuve a mis padres hasta los 10-comenzo rai- cuando comencé mi viaje pokemon me informaron de que había sido comprometido a alguien a quien no conocía, y que debía volver cuando tuviera los 16 años para casarme con ella obligatoriamente.

-¿y?-pregunto max-que sucedió, si tu estas aquí y tienes 16 años ¿Qué ocurrió con tu futura esposa?

-ni idea alguna de la loca de lorena-dijo rai desinteresadamente- cuando tenía 14 y mi compañera 13 años ambos decidimos escaparnos juntos, y lo hicimos en la noche.

-ya veo, ¿y cómo conociste a uxie?-hablo ahora ethan

-lo conocí cuando nos fuimos a sinnoh por seis meses y allá entrenamos un poco-explico ahora rai.

-bueno, ¿Quién sigue?-hablo ahora luka.

-nosotros-hablaron un grupo de jóvenes mientras entraban a la mansión detrás de ellos estaban shaymin, yveltal, azelf, raikou,suicune, zygarde, virizion, deoxys, kyurem, terrakion, giratina, keldeo y mesprit.

-lo primero es lo primero, mi nombre es lis y soy la gijinka de shaymin-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios lacios hasta media espalda, ojos celeste y piel pálida la cual iba vestida con pantalones de color negro, blusa de color blanca chaleco negro y tenis del mismo color.

-soy Sara-hablo ahora una chica de cabellos color bronce, de ojos marrones, con atributos mínimos y de estatura media-alta, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca de mangas largas, pantalón polar azul claro y unas deportivas blancas- y soy amiga de suicune.

-soy szary- hablo ahora un chico de cabellos grisáceos lacios hasta la barbilla con un mechón sobresaliente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ojos color verde oscuro, el cual estaba vestido con una playera color azul marino con una pokebola blanca en la parte superior derecha, un pantalón color negro con varias bolsas a los costados, sus zapatos eran unos tenis de color azul- y en mis venas hay sangre de kyurem.

-soy kalm-dijo un chico- y en mis venas corre la sangre de zygarde.

-soy tory lund-hablo otro chico el cual estaba junto a deoxys y en sus hombros estaban un plusle y un minun- y soy el gijinka deoxys.

-soy maiko drakeon-hablo ahora una chica extremadamente delgada, de cabellos semi-largos de color café oscuro y un flequillo en el lado derecho; con una mini-cicatriz en forma horizontal en la nariz con unos lentes de color negro con bordes blancos y con decorativos de engranajes de color blanco a los lados, iba vestida con unos botines color café, una blusa-polo de color gris y unos pantalones celeste claro- y soy la gijinka giratina.

\- soy samantha-hablo ahora una chica de cabellos azulados con ojos dorados la cual tenía un cuerpo desarrollado y vestía una blusa azul, un pantalón deportivo de color azul marino y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro- y mi amigo es virizion.

-llámenme torikku kage y soy el gijinka yveltal- hablo ahora un chico de mediana estatura, de cabellos, ojos, y cejas de color morado con el cabello parado; el cual iba vestido con un traje que parece un ninja sin mangas y cortos de pantalón de color negro y llevaba en las manos unos mitones también de color negro. Su calzado eran unos zapatos grises con suela negra y los bordes del tobillo de color rojo y también llevaba una bufanda roja larga la cual le tapa el rostro y cinturón naranja.

\- soy joe-hablo ahora un chico caucásico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, el cual iba vestido con una playera sin mangas la cual estaba estampada con dos espadas de color rojo, un pantalón de cuero negro y unos converse negro- y soy el gijinka giratina.

\- soy Jack y soy el gijinka keldeo-hablo ahora un chico de cabellos negros un pocos largos los cuales le tapaban el lado derecho de su rostro y ojos del mismo color, de contextura flaca, alto y de piel morena el cual estaba vestido con un suéter morado con blanco, unos pantalones morados y unos tenis morados con blanco.

-ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo arceus mientras aparecía frente a los recién llegados humanos y legendarios- tengo algo que informarles muy seriamente y me gustaría que entráramos a un lugar más privado-dijo a lo que todos asintieron y guardando a sus pokemon en las pokebolas entraron a un portal que apareció mientras los legendarios grandes entraron junto a ellos mientras los más pequeños esperaron para entrar de ultimo y tan pronto lo hicieron el portal se cerró.

/

 ***** Sala maestra. Reunión de arceus con los legendarios y gijinkas.**

En una enorme cueva de piedra oculta debajo del monte coronet se encontraban todos los legendarios y gijinkas caminando/levitando o siguiendo a arceus el cual iba delante de todos ellos en completo silencio.

-arceus ¿Dónde estamos y que es este lugar?- hablo respetuosamente keldeo

-este lugar… es un lugar aún más sagrado que el monte coronet…estamos debajo del monte coronet, y aquí fue donde inicio todo; aquí fue donde yo nací-explico el pokemon creador de todo- este lugar yo lo llamo sala maestra y hasta ahora ustedes lo conocen-dijo mirando a los legendarios- y ningún humano tiene permitido estar aquí, solamente los legendarios, los seres especiales y aquellos que son conocidos como el elegido pueden estar aquí sin que monte coronet se destruya-dijo mirando de reojo a los gijinkas- pero ahora ustedes no son humanos-dijo a lo que todos asintieron-

-¿y qué hacemos aquí?-hablo terrakion-

-aquí-dijo arceus mientras se paraba en una puerta que estaba en el centro, el anillo de su espalda brillo un poco y esta puerta se abrió al reconocer el poder, la energía y la autoridad del creador de todo, por lo cual arceus se hizo a la derecha manteniendo el brillo de su anillo y todos los legendarios y gijinkas que estaban con el entraron y luego entro el para posteriormente cerrarse la puerta- es el lugar en donde entrenaremos de vez en cuando una vez que el elegido despierte.

-sorprendente-dijo maiko ante lo que sus ojos veían, una enorme sala en la que los pokemon más grandes como rayquaza entraban con facilidad, la sala parecía que no tenía fin en su altura y en su espacio debido a que el grupo era numeroso y sin embargo todos fácilmente estaban tranquilos sin necesidad de apretujarse por el espacio.

-bien siéntense-ordeno arceus a lo que las chicas se sentaron en el suelo mientras los chicos permanecían de pie pero sin que ellos quisieran las pokebolas de todos levitaron un poco en el aire y se abrieron mostrando a todos sus pokemon los cuales fueron al lado de su entrenador mientras que sus pokebolas regresaron a su lugar correspondiente .

-¿alguien tiene preguntas?-pregunto arceus a lo que algunos legendarios pidieron su turno al igual que algunos gijinkas

-tu primero-dijo arceus mientras veía a keldeo-

\- bien-dijo keldeo-¿Qué sucedió con los pokemon de los gijinkas? Y ¿en dónde están los demás legendarios?-pregunto

\- lo primero este lugar lo pueden llamar como el origen de todo o lugar primigenio, al ser un lugar cuya naturaleza es el que los pokemon sean libres por eso ellos salieron libres de sus pokebolas, y los demás están cumpliendo algunas cosas que les ordene, cuando terminen vendrán a la mansión a reunirse con nosotros.

-nosotros ahora-dijeron Albert y ryu a lo que arceus asintió.

-¿Dónde están los demás pokemon del elegido?-hablo Albert- y ¿Qué pasara con ellos?-lo secundo ryu.

-ahora mismo deben estar en camino hacia ciudad celeste, excepto algunos que irán a ciudad plateada y verde-dijo a lo que todos asintieron

-¿Cómo va el plan ahora?-hablo entei

-solo gimnasio de ciudad azafrán y laboratorio de pueblo paleta han sido destruidos, pero no serán los únicos-dijo arceus mientras una pantalla apareció delante de todos el en la pantalla se podía ver como el mewtwo de kanto y el grupo de pokemon de ash se escapaban del laboratorio del profesor oak y el cómo habían logrado sus cometidos, sin embargo Jack simplemente volteaba la mirada a otro lado debido a la sangre mientras su lopunny lo abrazaba y keldeo ahora estaba a su lado preocupado por su fobia.

-ya he esperado mucho-dijo arceus de repente mientras miraba las reacciones de todos los gijinkas allí presentes- quiero que la destrucción empiece ya

-¡excelente!-gritaron los legendarios allí presentes, la diversión comenzaría antes de lo esperado.

-primero lo primero, su primer objetivo es ciudad luminalia-dijo arceus- allí están los traidores y por lo que tengo entendido abandonaran a uno de los más pequeños por su estado, quiero que lo traigan a la mansión abandonada y yo esperare al traidor o traidora allá y me divertiré con él un poco; luego de eso él o ella estará listo para unirse a ustedes-dijo viendo a los legendarios los cuales asintieron

-¿Qué piensa hacer con él?-pregunto kage ¿lo matara?

-claro que no…solamente tomare el control total de su mente y le hare creer que su hermano es ash y que nosotros somos sus amigos y que debe estar con nosotros-dijo arceus- además de eso le destruiré todos los recuerdos que ella tenga de su vida-dijo a lo que todos asintieron incluso los gijinkas que sentían lastima del traidor que sería abandonado, ya que estar a la merced de arceus y que el controle tu mente por completo no debe ser agradable.

-bien ¿Quiénes serán los que irán?-hablo crystal

-yveltal y zygarde irán a luminalia junto a sus respectivos gijinkas-hablo serio arceus a lo que todos asintieron- recuerden-dijo viendo a kalm y kage-quiero que envíen a aquel que será abandonado a la mansión abandonada, allí lo esperare y tomare el control total de su mente luego lo sanare de sus heridas-todos asintieron- los demás prepárense debido a que también tendrán su diversión-dijo a lo que todos estaban emocionados mientras yveltal y zygarde junto a sus gijinkas desaparecieron en un portal, cuando llegaron vieron con asombro que ambos estaban a escasos kilómetros de ciudad luminalia por lo que los cuatro se vieron y asintieron levemente, yveltal alzo el vuelo con kage en su espalda mientras zygarde se teletransporto junto a kalm y sus pokemon.

-y-hablo samantha-¿los demás que haremos?-dijo mientras a su lado estaban su leafeon, glaceon, Infernape, milotic y gengar.

-buena pregunta-dijo arceus mientras un portal aparecía- terrakion ira a unova por unos pokemon que nos ayudaran y luego ira a kalos por la misma razón, ellos lo esperaran y luego ira a ciudad verde, en ciudad verde lo espera el ejército genesect; en ciudad celeste los pokemon del elegido deben estar cerca de llegar y reunirse todos, mew y manaphy se encargaran de que nada les pase a ellos y en ciudad plateada palkia, xerneas y ho-oh tendrán diversión.

-así será-dijo terrakion mientras atravesaba el portal y luego este se cerró.

-ustedes-dijo viendo a luka y rai- esperaran en la mansión abandonada junto a mi aquel traidor y lo traerán ante mi presencia…-hablo a lo que ambos asintieron- por los momentos todos volveremos a la mansión abandonada, sin embargo; en unas cuantas horas amanecerá y por eso lo que haremos será lo siguiente: shaymin, uxie, entei, mesprit y azelf irán junto a sus amigos hacia ciudad petalburgo y allí destruirán esa ciudad-ordeno a lo que los legendarios mencionados, y los gijinkas asintieron; darkrai y rayquaza irán junto a sus gijinkas hacia pueblo arcilla y se divertirán, allí los esperaran groudon y kyogre-todos los mencionados asintieron- y por ultimo pero no menos importante: islas naranja, irán cobalion, virizion, keldeo, kyurem y Zekrom junto a sus gijinkas, el resto esperara un poco más y se quedara conociendo el donde viviremos-dijo a lo que todos asintieron- es hora de volver-dijo a lo que su anillo brillo brevemente y la puerta apareció y todos salieron para a los segundos estar de nuevo en la mansión abandonada.

-solo algunas preguntas más ¿se puede?-dijo dizzy a lo que arceus asintió.

-que le ocurre al elegido ¿a qué se debe que aún no despierta al igual que pikachu?-hablo Albert.

-él estuvo a punto de morir y yo lo salve; pero hay un costo que estoy dispuesto a pagar por el hecho de que el despierte…como sabrán el causante de la traición es Gary oak el nieto del profesor oak, y el profesor recibió un ataque de todos los pokemon del elegido-hablo arceus- en ese momento ambos quedaron inconscientes, sin embargo solamente uno de ellos despertara… en el momento que el elegido despierte el profesor oak morirá-hablo arceus-

-¿entonces?-hablo crystal.

-sí, eso le enseñara al traidor de Gary, además de que será el primero de muchos golpes que el recibirá.

-¿Por qué algunos legendarios tienen dos gijinkas?-hablo rai

-buena pregunta, eso es debido a que ambos conocieron al legendario en cuestión y ellos no se decidían por quien de los dos salvar, por eso en el caso de darkrai y giratina se le permitió el estar junto a ambos, sin embargo al ser dos y no uno sus habilidades están compartidas y les da una pequeña debilidad pero ese sería un aspecto el cual deben cuidar; aunque en el caso de darkrai debido a que existen dos la debilidad no existe.

-yo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué sucedería si alguno de nosotros llega a embarazar a alguien o a quedar en estado?-pregunto lis.

-buena pregunta, ya que debido a sus genes todos deben tener cierto cuidado en eso…ahora que son gijinkas y sus cuerpos tienen sangre de pokemon deben tener el cuidado el cómo y a quien debido a que si embarazan a alguien cuyo ADN es completamente humano, el embarazo de las chicas será muy dificultoso y lo más seguro es que las chicas no lleguen ni siquiera a los ochos meses de embarazo ya que su cuerpo rechazara el ADN del padre, y el que el embrión tenga genes especiales exige más de lo normal a su cuerpo por lo que si a las chicas no las mata el embarazo lo hará el parto y les aseguro que será una muerte terrible; en cuanto a los que tienen relaciones con algún pokemon-dijo ahora viendo a dizzy, Jack y algunos más- no existe problemas ya que los genes son de pokemon y desconozco si pueden llegar a tener hijos con sus pokemon; y por las chicas no hay problema-dijo viendo a samantha, luka, maiko,lis,crystal y las demás- debido a que él bebe se gestara en sus cuerpos y ustedes son gijinkas no existe problemas de ese tipo ya que el cuerpo gijinka si tolera tanto el ADN gijinka como el ADN humano; en pocas palabras el cuerpo humano no tolera los genes gijinkas, pero el cuerpo gijinka si tolera los genes humanos, por eso las chicas no deben preocuparse.

/

 *****hospital de luminalia*****

-¿entonces te iras y me dejaras aquí sola?-pregunto Bonnie completamente anonadada debido a que ella esperaba el hecho de salir pronto e ir a cobrarle a ash el dolor de sus heridas.

-lo siento Bonnie-dijo clemont sin atreverse a mirarla- pero los demás han dicho que eres inútil y que solo serias un cuerpo tirado al mar por lo que hemos decidido dejarte, te prometo que tan pronto volvamos de monte coronet, vendré a buscarte eso será en una semana-dijo clemont mientras besaba la frente de su hermana, pero ella noto algo sospechoso.

-no, no ¡NO!-dijo desesperada Bonnie

-Bonnie, aquí estoy contigo no temas-dijo clemont mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su hermana pequeña

-clemont, por favor no dejes que me lleve-suplicaba la pequeña mientras lloraba- no quiero irme con la sombra, por favor llévame contigo

-¿de qué sombra me estás hablando Bonnie?-dijo clemont mientras miraba su sombra y la de su hermana y estas lucían aparentemente normales.

-tranquila Bonnie, todo estará bien, ves no pasa nada-dijo clemont de espaldas a la pared mientras su sombra se hacía más grande lo normal y con una expresión de furia con uno de sus dedos sombríos la apuntaba al mismo tiempo que le indicara que viniera mientras que otros dos de sus dedos pasaban frecuentemente por el área del cuello en señal de que si resistía a ir seria degollada.

-no, no, ¡NO QUIERO IR, QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A MI HERMANO!-gritaba la pequeña mientras se apretaba más a clemont con las pocas fuerzas que tenía como si estando allí nada ni nadie se la pudiera llevar lejos de su hermano…grave error.

-que chillona es esta mocosa-dijo una voz desde la sombra de clemont desde la cual ahora salía una figura la cual resultó ser un chico el cual iba vestido con una armadura parecida a yveltal.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dijo clemont con furia.

-quien soy no te interesa saberlo, solo pocos lo saben y bueno simplemente puedes llamarme como el secuestrador de la mocosa que está en tus brazos-finalizo el chico.

-¿Bonnie?- ni creas que dejare que te la lleves-exclamo clemont- no dejare que la violes o la mates.

-¿violarla?, ¿matarla?; que buen chiste, pero no la necesito para eso, el que me envió dijo que quiere probar algunas cosas con ella; como por ejemplo el control mental a través del aura y claro como seria la mocosa si le borráramos todos sus recuerdos.

-¿le causaran amnesia?-dijo con rabia clemont.

\- eso sería suave con ella; la queremos para algo más importante, así que retírate de la mocosa-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba hacia ambos.

-no te la llevaras, te reto a una batalla pokemon, uno a uno-dijo clemont serio mientras sacaba su pokebola-¡sal luxray!-dijo rápidamente mientras el pokemon salía

-no te conviene el haber sacado a luxray, pero si eso es lo que quieres…que así sea patético humano…-dijo el misterioso chico mientras unía sus dedos en su boca y los uso para silbar.

-no es momento de silbar, es momento de que llames a tu pokemon-dijo clemont furioso.

-ya lo llame-dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa de burla- me puedes llamar kage; y te presento a mi pokemon-dijo mientras del cielo se escuchó un sonoro grito que cualquiera que escuchara se llenaría de terror y del cielo descendió un pokemon que muchos considerarían un milagro el verlo y sobrevivir a la furia de ese pokemon, el pokemon era parecido a una gran ave, solamente que este era de color rojo con negro y la forma del cuerpo asemejaba a una Y.

\- y-yveltal- susurro con temor clemont- eso no importa ¡Luxray colmillo trueno y luego rayo!-ordeno con furia clemont.

-hola yveltal ¿listo para nuestra diversión?-dijo kage desde la habitación con una sonrisa siniestra.

-por supuesto que sí, jajá que comience la fiesta kage-dijo el enorme pokemon mientras recibía los ataques del luxray pero estos no le hicieron ni un rasguño a pesar de la ventaja de tipos.

-patético pokemon, ya verás-dijo con furia el pokemon mientras atacaba al luxray y lo arrojaba a las afueras del hospital y acto seguido lanzo un pulso umbrío contra el luxray.

-solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo clemont mientras miraba a kage el cual veía la pelea satisfecho de que yveltal estuviera castigando a luxray.

-corrección, solo quedas tu-dijo kage mientras unas sombras aparecieron debajo de clemont y tomaron la forma de unos grilletes y estos le apresaron las piernas y manos haciendo que Bonnie cayera al suelo.

-déjame ir, ¡DEJA A BONNIE EN PAZ!- grito clemont furioso mientras intentaba liberarse de los grilletes pero estos solo lastimaban más su piel haciendo que él se debilitara y que de sus manos y piernas la sangre empezara a brotar.

\- si me sigues molestando, no solamente me llevare a la mocosa también hare que tu quedes internado, y si es necesario yveltal destruirá la ciudad y como recuerdo por tu osadía me desayunare a tu luxray.

-¿desayunar a luxray?-dijo clemont

-vámonos mocosa, tu eres el premio que yo buscaba-dijo kage con una mirada de maldad mientras las sombras se tragaban a Bonnie la cual estaba muy débil.

-¡HERMANO!-grito con fuerza Bonnie al momento que desaparecía.

-¡NO, REGRESAMELA!-dijo clemont con furia mientras se sacudía con fuerza ocasionando que más sangre brotara de sus extremidades.

-cállate, esto se pone cada vez mejor-dijo kage mientras miraba desde la ventana la pelea entre yveltal y luxray mientras que la gente huía despavorida de ver a yveltal…

-¡BONNIE!-gritaba con fuerza clemont cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando serena, cilan, may y dawn con refrescos y algo de pizza para clemont.

-¿oye tu quien eres y que haces aquí?-exclamo con furia cilan mientras todos tiraban las cosas al suelo.

-clemont ¿estás bien?-pregunto dawn mientras se acercaba al líder de gimnasio algo preocupada por la sangre que había en sus extremidades y tocando un poco los grilletes sin embargo estos eran muy fuertes o irrompibles

-yo-dijo el chico- soy kage-dijo mientras miraba a los presentes con desprecio en sus ojos pero su mirada se detuvo en serena-¿hitomi? Pregunto mientras hacia un intento por tocarla.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla imbécil y devuélveme a mi hermana!-grito clemont con sus extremidades llenas de sangre pero de tanto moverse se escuchó cuando los huesos de las manos se le rompieron.

-¡AH!-grito clemont con dolor, las ataduras no solamente le habían apretujado la mano sino que de tanto moverse había roto los huesos de la mano y ahora se le podían apreciar los huesos de la mano.

\- no soy hitomi, soy serena…-dijo serena mientras miraba con rabia y rencor a kage- y te pido que lo sueltes-dijo con furia mientras sacaba la pokebola de delphox.

-buena idea-dijo cilan mientras sacaba la pokebola de simisear.

\- yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes, por cierto les escuche decir que la mocosa rubia era una inútil…así que vine y me la lleve-dijo kage con burla mientras se acercaba a la ventana destruida- en cuanto a tu petición hitomi, me da igual ya tenemos lo que queríamos-dijo mientras los grilletes que tenían sujeto a clemont desaparecían de brazos y piernas.

-¡clemont!-dijo may mientras corría a auxiliar al traidor, sin embargo este sin importarle las heridas se acercó a la ventana con gran furia y rabia de haber perdido a Bonnie.

-¡LUXRAY!-grito con furia a lo que su pokemon se volteo y los demás se asomaron y se sorprendieron de ver al pokemon con el cual estaba batallando luxray era un legendario, pero no cualquier legendario; sino el legendario que bien podría ser tomado como un legendario con mal carácter y temperamento explosivo muy similar al mewtwo de kanto. ¡DERROTA A YVELTAL!-dijo con enojo mientras sacaba sus otros dos pokemon ¡DIGGERSBY, CHESNAUGTH!-vayan y derroten a yveltal (*)-exclamo con enojo mientras que los aludidos solo asintieron.

-que bien, mas comida-dijo con felicidad fingida kage- ¿Cuál sería bueno?-dijo con interés mientras miraba a los pokemon que peleaban contra yveltal.

-kage, ¿estás listo?-dijo yveltal cuando miro hacia arriba.

-por supuesto que sí, la mocosa es nuestra ya; veras que nos divertiremos mucho...-dijo kage mientras veía todo con malicia de que el primer paso de su plan se hubiera cumplido a cabalidad.

-¡regresa a mi hermana y no te matare!-dijo clemont.

-ya me cansaste, toma-dijo kage mientras ponía las manos en su traje y lanzo varios shurikens hacia clemont y estos le lastimaron aún más las manos al punto de dejar el hueso casi fuera de su sitio.

-maldito-dijo clemont con furia.

-cálmate, ¿te das cuenta de que si te doy un golpe más quedaras sin manos?-dijo burlonamente kage.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO QUIERO A BONNIE DE VUELTA!-dijo furioso mientras se acercaba a kage.

-¿para qué?-pregunto kage- ¿para que la abandones como si fuera una basura por su estado? Lo siento pero si es así la mocosa estará mejor con nosotros.

-¿nosotros?-indago cilan.

-si nosotros-dijo yveltal mientras atacaba a luxray con anulación- vámonos ya kage…no tiene sentido estar perdiendo más tiempo aquí-dijo yveltal mientras se acercaba a la ventana para que kage se subiera sobre él.

-vuelve aquí, luxray colmillo rayo a yveltal-ordeno a lo que el pokemon obedeció.

-grave error-dijo con furia yveltal mientras recibía el colmillo rayo- no pensaba matarte…pero lo hare y serás el desayuno de kage-dijo con enojo mientras agarraba a luxray con las patas y se elevó rápidamente en el cielo para luego a gran velocidad descender en picada y soltar a luxray a 40 metros antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¡LUXRAY!-grito el pokemon de clemont mientras caía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, cuando llego se lastimo las patas delanteras y traseras y de su cabeza brotaba un poco de sangre.

\- esto-dijo yveltal mientras se acercaba al débil pokemon- te enseñara… a respetar a los legendarios, basura-dijo mientras se multiplicaba con doble equipo y todas las copias atacaban a luxray con su ala mortífera

\- ¡LUXRAY!-grito el pokemon mientras recibía el ataque del original yveltal y de todas las copias del mismo las cuales atacaron el cuerpo del pokemon en las patas, el tórax y la cabeza, como resultado de eso el pokemon estaba rodeado de un gran charco de sangre y en el suelo sin vida, había sido degollado y el resto del cuerpo estaba partido en dos mitades las cuales dejaban a la vista de todos los órganos internos del pokemon.

-¡NO, LUXRAY, USTEDES SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!-dijo anonadado clemont mientras se acercaba a kage furiosamente.

-te dije que no te me acercaras-dijo kage serio con los puños apretados- ahora veras lo que pasa cuando nuestros poderes… son subestimados por humanos asquerosos como ustedes-dijo con furia mientras lanzaba varios shurikens hacia las manos de clemont los cuales impactaron en las pocas partes de hueso que le quedaban en las manos y las cuales permitían a duras penas que sus manos siguieran unidas a su cuerpo, lo cual ocasiono una horrible mutilación debido a que las manos de clemont cayeron cinco metros lejos de él.

-¡AH!-grito clemont cayendo de rodillas por la gran cantidad de sangre que ahora corría libremente.

-¿asquerosos humanos?-dijo serena con furia.

-¡tú también eres humano!-le recordó may-¡y también eres un asqueroso!

-si, en algo tienen razón debido a que son asquerosos por traicionar al elegido…y te equivocas-dijo mientras veía a may- es verdad que antes fuimos humanos…pero ahora somos superiores a los humanos-dijo kage con burla.

-¡NO TE PERMITO DECIR QUE ERES SUPERIOR A NOSOTROS!-dijo dawn con ira-¿y que puedes saber tú de ash si él es una basura?

-seguramente más que ustedes que estuvieron 6 años fingiendo por interés con el-dijo desinteresadamente kage.

-mons-monstruo-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos clemont, el dolor de haber quedado sin manos era nada comparado al de haber perdido a su primer pokemon y haber perdido a su hermana a manos de ese loco.

-óyeme bien bastardo-dijo kage mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del cabello obligando a mirarlo-¡NUNCA MAS, NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI O TE ASEGURO QUE NO ESPERARE A QUE ASH ACABE CONTIGO! –dijo con furia kage para luego darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que ahora clemont cayera inconsciente.

-tengo entendido que se hospedan aquí luego de lo que mis compañeros les hicieron-dijo con burla kage mientras miraba como chesnaught y diggersby ayudaban a su entrenador-

-si-dijo serena con un brillo en los ojos-¿Dónde está el?

-si te refieres al chico, pues aléjate de el hitomi ya que tiene novia-dijo irónicamente pero luego se volvió serio- como castigo por provocar la ira de yveltal… tendrán solo algunos minutos para escapar con lo que puedan… ciudad luminalia pagara por lo que han hecho y no creo que puedan vencer a yveltal…yo me iré ya-dijo kage mientras hacía desaparecer el cuerpo de luxray- y en cuanto a ti líder de pacotilla… si eres capaz de aparecerte en monte coronet con todo tu cuerpo sano; nos veremos allí de nuevo y llevare a la mocosa…aunque no sé si la reconozcas para ese entonces, son todos tuyos yveltal-dijo burlonamente mientras desaparecía con las sombras.

-humanos asquerosos-dijo yveltal con furia- antes solamente estaba jugando…pero ahora me tomare esto seriamente-dijo con enojo mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad viendo varios puntos específicos- recordad bien estas palabras traidores-dijo con furia mientras usaba respiro por unos momentos- ustedes causaron esto… y ni siquiera arceus lo detendrá… el único que puede detenernos ahora es aquel a quienes traicionaron… eso si es que lo encuentran antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ustedes-dijo mientras volvía a usar doble equipo para luego atacar todo con ala mortífera.

-¡VAMONOS!-grito dawn quien vio el momento en el que el hospital de ciudad luminalia se vino abajo matando a todos los que estaban allí.

-¡dawn que sucedió!-dijo Misty mientras corría hacia ellos junto a conway, brock, trip y benigno el cual traía entre sus brazos a un inconsciente max.

-no importa, tenemos que irnos rápido, y alguien que cargue a clemont-dijo mientras brock y trip se acercaron a clemont y asombrados vieron el cómo estaba sin manos.

¿Qué le sucedió?-dijo conway mientras tomaba las manos de clemont y las guardaba

-no escaparan de aquí-dijo el original yveltal pero se detuvo un momento al ver a un chico que lo observaba fijamente junto a él estaba zygarde.

-vinimos a ayudar-dijo el chico mientras zygarde se ponía frente a frente del original yveltal.

-¡ayúdanos, por favor sálvanos! –dijeron los traidores hacia el chico que estaba junto a zygarde

-te estaba esperando-dijo yveltal mientras miraba a zygarde y se acercaba a él en tanto las copias del pokemon seguían destruyendo todo a su paso.

-ya has hecho mucho daño-dijo serio el pokemon aunque por dentro sonreía malignamente

\- ¿piensas hacerme pagar por todo esto?-cuestiono yveltal de forma burlona

\- por supuesto que…-dijo zygarde mientras miraba de soslayo a los traidores que estaban allí el cual los veía con la esperanza de que detuviera a yveltal…pobres tontos, estaban todos excepto conway, brock y trip junto a los pokemon los cuales cargaban a clemont hacia un catamarán que estaba anclado en la orilla de la playa de cinco que habían al igual que benigno que cargaba a max- no, fui enviado a ayudarte a ti.

-lo sabía, es hora de seguir-dijo yveltal mientras se elevaba al cielo de nuevo para seguir atacando y atravesando a todo el que viera con sus poderosos ataques o garras.

-ten cuidado kalm-dijo zygarde mientras el joven asentía levemente y miraba algunos edificios sin destruir todavía.

-¿KALM?-cuestiono serena- ¿soy serena no me recuerdas?-dijo mientras llegaba al lado de kalm el cual estaba usando su poder sobre los átomos y las células para destruir la resistencia de los edificios sin destruir-por favor kalm-dijo serena mientras agarraba suavemente la cabeza del chico con sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarla ¡DETENTE!-dijo aterrorizada cuando un edificio cayo derribado cerca de ellos debido a las habilidades de kalm

-no te conozco y quita tus manos de mi cuerpo, tu contacto me asquea-fue la simple respuesta de kalm antes de que con fuerza apartara los brazos de serena de su cara y la empujara con fuerza haciéndola trastabillar por lo que cayó de sentón momento que fue aprovechado por los demás traidores ya que ella fue levantada y cargada como saco de papas por los demás hacia la orilla en donde estaban Gary y los demás esperándolos en los catamaranes.

-¿Qué sucedió allá?-interrogo Gary

-solo vámonos-dijo brock desesperado al igual que may

-¡KALM!-grito serena cuando estaba zarpando el catamarán en donde estaba ella estaban los heridos clemont y max cuidados por los pokemon del primero, conway, benigno, trip y paul en el timón.

-¿quieres callarte de una buena vez?-dijo paul mientras la miraba de soslayo.

-¿Qué te paso para que no me recuerdas kalm, que te sucedió?-cuestiono la chica llorando amargamente por su amigo de la infancia que no la recordaba, atrás de ellos los pocos edificios de ciudad luminalia que aun existían desaparecían con los restos de la ciudad y los cuerpos de cientos o miles de personas y pokemones… ciudad luminalia ya no existía más.

 **/***afueras de ciudad celeste***/**

Cualquiera que conociera a ash ketchum, sabría exactamente el hecho de cuantos pokemon tenía y de que especie…pero ese era un detalle mínimo que muchos desconocían como por ejemplo el hecho de que él había capturado 30 tauros; sin embargo a las afueras de ciudad celeste las pocas personas que estaban en el camino de los pokemon furiosos de ash veían el grupo el cual incluía a 31 tauros.

-bayleef-dijo felizmente la pokemon planta de ash de que finalmente de una noche hubieran llegado a su destino

-tauros-dijo uno de los tauros el cual estaba atrás de todos los demás-

-kingler-hablo ahora el kingler de ash mientras veía el como el ultimo tauros desaparecía mostrando su verdadero forma: mew, siendo este el primer pokemon creado por arceus y el cual muchos creerían que por su tamaño y su carácter juguetón no sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-mew, mew, mew (vamos chicos, hacemos esto por ash)-dijo seriamente el legendario a lo que todos asintieron.

-¡PRIMEAPE!-grito un primeape el cual llego rápidamente y se situó entre Charizard e Infernape.

-¡mana-manaphy!-grito ahora un pequeño pokemon de color azul conocido como el príncipe del mar el cual salto del rio que bordeaba a ciudad celeste y se situó a la derecha de mew mientras que en el rio una manada de lapras y el equipo squirtle con wartotle esperaban pacientemente el movimiento de manaphy.

-¡pidgeot!-exclamo el antiguo pidgeot de ash el cual había llegado con su manada y detrás de ellos venia la familia butterfree.

-mew, mew-rio de forma sádica el pequeño de rosa, sin duda alguna esto lo disfrutarían mucho todos los pokemon que se encontraban allí presentes… los traidores sin duda pagarían por lo que hicieron y la humanidad también tomaría su parte por todo el maltrato al que habían sometido a sus pokemon, y el no detener el mal que las bandas como aqua, rocket y plasma causaban, además por ser de noche no había escapatoria y nadie lo vendría venir.

-manaphy-dijo el pequeño pokemon legendario de agua mientras con su poder unas enormes olas empezaban a inundar la mitad de ciudad celeste cosa que permitió que los lapras y squirtle se adentraran en ciudad celeste con facilidad y permitía el hecho de que pokemon como totodile, oshawott y floatzel se movieran con facilidad.

\- ¡MEW!-grito con furia el pequeño de rosa mientras los pokemon de fuego como Infernape, snorlax, quilava y tauros mas algunos se dirigían hacia la mitad de ciudad celeste que no estaba inundada que era en donde estaba el gimnasio.

 **/ ***Afueras de ciudad plateada***/**

En esta ciudad todo era tranquilo debido a que era de noche, sin embargo en la ciudad un agujero de color rosado oscuro se formó en el cielo de la ciudad apareciendo de allí palkia, el amo y señor del espacio; una ave arcoíris apareció en el cielo, ho-oh el creador de los perros legendarios; finalmente en el suelo apareció un venado con una cornamenta que reflejaba la luz y tenía forma de X además de que sus pupilas tenían la misma forma…al lado de xerneas estaban un tyranitar, un Lucario y un hippowdon.

-¡palkia!- grito el primer pokemon que había aparecido mientras atacaba la ciudad con su técnica característica.

 **/***afueras de ciudad verde***/**

Ciudad verde estaba tranquila debido a que era de noche, sin embargo nadie sospechaba de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Del cielo se escuchó un sonoro rugido que ninguna persona escucho por ser altas horas de la noche, sin embargo los pokemon que si vieron de que se trataban simplemente huyeron por temor a lo que habían visto…

Un pokemon que parecía una especia de insecto con un cañón en la espalda de color morado hizo su aparición al momento de que varios hoothoot huían por ver a genesect, genesect se fue a la salida izquierda de la ciudad.

¡GENESECT!-gritaron otros 3 genesect que aparecieron y se hicieron en la salida derecha de la ciudad.

-genesect-hablo ahora otro genesect, este era de color rojo y era el líder de los demás, este se hizo en la parte central de la ciudad.

Si la situación de la ciudad estaba totalmente negra con la aparición del ejercito genesect, la escena pasaría de ser una mierda sin remedio a una situación en donde nadie saldría vivo cuando hizo su aparición el único mosquetero que no había elegido a algún humano para que se salvara…el poderoso terrakion apareció cerca del líder de los genesect y junto a él estaban un zoroark, un zorua y un goodra los cuales se quedaron cerca de terrakion y el genesect variocolor.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo, próxima actualización domingo o lunes de la siguiente semana**

 **(*) En la serie clemont se avergüenza de Bonnie cuando ella le intenta buscar novia, sin embargo a mí me gusta creer que en el fondo la quiere y que si alguien viniera a decirle que se la quiere llevar para sus propósitos el buscaría como evitarlo.**

 **Parejas para el harem de ash: he decidido aumentar un poco la cantidad de parejas aunque cada miembro del harem tendrá su turno de estar con ash**

 **Chicas:**

 **Sabrina**

 **Cinthya**

 **Zoey**

 **Jazmine**

 **Roxie**

 **Clair**

 **Dalia oak**

 **Delia(Hermana de misty)**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Latias**

 **Mew**

 **Jirachi**

 **Bayleef**

 **Meloetta**

 **Diance**

 **En el próximo capitulo la destrucción comenzara finalmente a luminalia le seguirán las mencionadas por arceus; y el protagonista finalmente despertara pero como dijo arceus cuando el despierte el profesor oak morirá, por lo que será el primer golpe que Gary recibirá junto a la destrucción de su ciudad por parte de ash y los legendarios.**

 **Vínculos de ash: los pokemon de su harem excepto bayleef además de lo que arceus le enseñara.**

 **Y como lo explico brevemente arceus (lo cual es una base para el futuro del fic) si uno de los gijinkas embaraza a una chica con genes completamente humanos, la chica morirá bien en el embarazo o en el parto, por lo que ya tienen una idea de lo que le pasara a las traidoras si quedan embarazadas por tantas violaciones que tendrán; en cuanto a las chicas del harem (Zoey, Cinthya, etc.) No existirán esos riesgos debido a que en el futuro serán gijinkas.**

 **En cuanto a kalm, aquí les va una breve historia de el en mi fic la cual desarrollare poco a poco al igual que la de los demás: él y serena se conocieron en el jardín de infancia cuando ella tenía 3 años y el 5 años, ambos se hicieron los mejores amigos sin embargo al cabo de un año ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro y prometieron estar siempre juntos, sin embargo; un mes después de esa promesa kalm junto a sus padres tuvieron que viajar a Jhoto, el viaje solamente duraría 6 meses , una semana después de que se fueran la familia feliz se subió al magnetotren de Jhoto , sin embargo hubo un accidente ya que el magnetotren se descarrilo por completo y todos los pasajeros murieron excepto el ya que zygarde lo salvo luego de que el pequeño se hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que olvidara todo debido a que tenía la cabeza partida casi completamente, y estaba sepultado debajo de los asientos del tren y con los cuerpos de sus padres encima de él; se le dio por muerto ya que zygarde le dio su habilidad para que el saliera del tren y se lo llevo a hoenn, allá se sano de sus heridas por el accidente y creció con una familia sustituta hasta los 10 años que empezó su viaje y su primer pokemon fue un mudkip,actualmente tiene 18 años.**

 **Y en cuanto a Bonnie, arceus controlara su mente y le hará creer que es hermana de ash, por lo que en un futuro ella se enfrentara a clemont.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 problemas psicológicos y el comienzo del castigo parte 4**

 **/mansión abandonada/**

-al fin llegamos-susurro mewtwo con algo de tranquilidad mientras miraba todo a su alrededor y miraba el escudo en donde estaba Sabrina junto a sus pokebolas y al gengar de ash.

-mewtwo-hablo ahora una voz conocida por él, el pokemon psíquico volteo con tranquilidad y observo a algunos legendarios con arceus en medio de ellos y a los gijinkas detrás de ellos.

-arceus-hablo mewtwo- al fin la traje-dijo mientras miraba a Sabrina-¿la debería poner junto a ash ya?

-no…todavía no es el momento, déjala en un sofá y deja que simplemente despierte y eso será todo, cuando el despierte ella podrá verlo antes no…-dijo arceus mientras simplemente levitaba hacia el piso en donde los gijinkas dormirían y al llegar simplemente fue a uno de los cuartos de la derecha mientras esperaba a la llegada del traidor que sería abandonado

-¡AH!-grito con preocupación Bonnie mientras simplemente aparecía desde el suelo de la sala de la mansión abandonada.

-garchomp-hablo con furia un pokemon a su derecha por lo que ella simplemente se volteo y lo que vio le helo la sangre… garchomp, talonflame, sceptile, greninja y staraptor estaban a escasos cinco metros de ella y la veían fijamente y por lo que ella podía ver en sus ojos esos pokemon no estaban alegres de verla.

-¡chicos que alegría verlos!-exclamo con felicidad fingida Bonnie a pesar de que estaba débil- hemos estado buscando a ash…y si ustedes están aquí, significa que él tonto de ash está aquí-hablo Bonnie- ¿saben que hare chicos?-dijo Bonnie mientras con lentitud debido a sus heridas sacaba un videomisor ignorando los gruñidos de furia de talonflame y staraptor- vamos chicos no se pongan así, simplemente llamare a mi hermano y a los demás y les daré nuestra ubicación ya que…-ni bien había terminado de hablar Bonnie cuando garchomp ya cansado de tanta habladera simplemente se acercó a ella con furia en los ojos y abriendo sus peligrosas fauces el pokemon tiburón simplemente emitió un poderoso rugido.

-¡garchomp!-dijo con aun más furia el pokemon lo cual ocasiono que Bonnie se quedara paralizada.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tú, estúpida mocosa-hablo ahora rai a su espalda y detrás de él estaba su Lucario

-eso es algo que no te conviene, al menos que quieras morir-hablo ahora luka y detrás de ella estaba su zoroark.

-dame eso mocosa-dijo con desagrado rai mientras le quitaba a Bonnie su videomisor con furia- de esto me encargare yo, ya que tú nunca más saldrás de aquí-dijo con maldad y disfrutando ver el terror en los ojos de Bonnie al momento que el lanzaba el videomisor al aire lejos de la cabeza de ellos o los pokemon que estaban allí

-¡aura esfera, pulso umbrío!-dijeron ambos entrenadores a la vez a sus respectivos pokemon cosa que ambos obedecieron lanzando sus técnicas hacia el aparato el cual exploto en miles de pedazos luego de recibir ambos ataques.

-No, no, jamás me podre ir ahora y regresar con mi hermano-dijo Bonnie con furia-

-¿para qué?-hablo luka- si ellos ya te demostraron que hasta la basura tiene más valor que tu-hablo la chica mientras la tomaba con fuerza por el hombro izquierdo y la levantaba con fuerza

-cállate y no nos molestes más de lo que ya lo has hecho-ordeno seriamente rai mientras tomaba el hombro derecho de Bonnie y al igual que su pareja la alzaba y ambos empezaron a caminar con una Bonnie sumisa debido a que el cuerpo de Bonnie estaba muy débil como para que ella pataleara siquiera.

-¿A dónde me llevan?-dijo Bonnie con furia- ¡suéltenme ahora y tal vez interceda con mi hermano para que él no los mate!

-jajá, ya quisiera ver el cómo tu hermano intenta algo contra nosotros mocosa-dijo rai mientras carcajeaba

-dudo que pueda hacer algo mocosa-dijo con diversión luka- y menos ahora que nuestro compañero no solamente hizo que tu no fueras lo único que el perdió.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Bonnie preocupada mientras los tres subían al segundo piso.

-que tú no fuiste lo único que tu hermano perdió…el también perdió sus manos, a uno de sus pokemon y si no es atendido rápidamente…su vida también la perderá-dijo rai.

-no te creo-dijo Bonnie al borde del llanto-

-haz lo que quieras-dijo luka mientras llegaban al tercer piso- espera… enseñémosle para que vea que con nosotros nadie juega-dijo con suavidad a lo que su compañero asintió

-de acuerdo, vamos-dijo rai mientras se desviaban al lado izquierdo y llegaron a una puerta de color rojo con negro y la tocaron suavemente.

-pase-dijo desinteresadamente el dueño de aquella habitación.

-hola kage, buen trabajo-dijeron ambos mientras pasaban los tres con dificultad, no por el hecho de tener que hacerlo al mismo tiempo, sino debido al hecho de que cuando Bonnie escucho la voz se llenó de miedo y puso un poco de resistencia sin embargo todo fue en vano.

-bah, no fue nada; pensé que sería algo más difícil debido a que él es líder de gimnasio pero todo fue mentira-dijo mientras el observaba el cuerpo de luxray pero su mirada se desvió un momento para ver a sus compañeros en la destrucción y su mirada se endureció cuando vio a Bonnie-como ves mocosa, nosotros hemos ganado… -dijo mientras Bonnie estaba anonadada de ver en una esquina al luxray de su hermano degollado y su cuerpo perfectamente partido a la mitad, cosa que aprovecho kage para acercarse a ella y tomarla del mentón y con fuerza la obligo a mirarlo-escúchame mocosa, cuando te unas a nosotros…quiero que me hables todo lo que puedas sobre hitomi

-¿hitomi?-dijo Bonnie confundida- ¿Quién es hitomi?

-tu compañera, la que está acosando a este-dijo mientras señalaba a rai-

-ah, serena su nombre es serena, no hitomi-dijo con calma Bonnie- ella será mi futura cuñada, ya que mi hermano la ama-dijo con convicción-¡y jamás me uniré a ustedes! –dijo con desafío viendo a los ojos de kage.

-ya veremos si te nos unes o no mocosa-dijo kage- después de todo, somos tus amigos-dijo con burla mientras le tocaba el cabello con fuerza lastimándola aún mas

-nos vemos kage, debemos llevársela a el-dijo rai

-da igual, díganle a todos que no quiero que me molesten-dijo mientras empezaba a comer la carne de luxray

-así será-dijeron ambos con tranquilidad mientras salían cargando a Bonnie entre ambos y se dirigían al cuarto en donde arceus estaba.

-hare que arceus y los legendarios los mate por esto que están haciéndome-dijo Bonnie con furia.

-no creo que ellos se interpongan-hablo luka-de todas formas ellos nos enviaron a hacer esto

-¡NO TE CREO!-gimió Bonnie mientras la puerta se abría entrando los tres al cuarto donde estaba arceus.

-es verdad asquerosa humana-dijo arceus mientras se acercaba a ellos tres-¿estas lista para ser una más de nosotros?-dijo arceus con burla.

-¡NO!-grito Bonnie con fuerza.

-lastima-dijo arceus mientras con su poder simplemente la hizo levitar lejos de sus opresores y la puso frente a frente rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué me va a hacer?-dijo Bonnie con temor de estar frente a frente al dios de los pokemon y mientras miraba a otro lado ya que cuando vio los ojos de arceus pudo ver furia, rabia y deseos de sangre y muerte y vio por algunos escasos segundos el cómo su hermano moría de varias formas terribles entre ellas despedazado por legendarios, comido por pokemon salvajes, convertido en una estatua de hielo gracias a kyurem y despedazado por las garras de articuno; quemado vivo por entei entre otras.

-no te dolerá…más de lo que te debería doler lo cual será mucho-dijo mientras varios de sus brazos salían de su cuerpo y tocaban con fuerza la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas y la cara de Bonnie haciendo que ella ahora si estuviera viendo al dios pokemon mientras los chicos estaban atrás.

-no, por favor no-suplico Bonnie- quiero de vuelta a mi hermano; prometo no decir nada-suplicaba al borde de las lágrimas Bonnie

\- tu hermano se llama ash ketchum, y compórtate Bonnie ketchum-dijo mientras los ojos de arceus brillaban de un color dorado y de sus ojos emano una energía morada con negro que fue directamente a los ojos de Bonnie y esta energía penetro completamente tanto en la mente como en el cuerpo y el alma de Bonnie haciendo que la dulce niña se llenara de ira, rabia, odio, furia y rencor inimaginables hacia el resto de los traidores; en tanto que de los brazos de arceus que estaban en su cabeza el aura emano de ellos y estos penetraron en la mente de Bonnie borrando completamente sus recuerdos de toda su vida y reemplazándolos completamente por recuerdos falsos sobre ash y los gijinkas haciendo que ella creyera que él era su hermano y ellos sus amigos y su deber era estar con ellos y los legendarios sin importar las consecuencias de lo que hiciera por su deseo de estar con ellos además sin que ella lo pudiera sentir una energía de color completamente negra se instaló en su corazón la cual en caso de que ella volviera a recordar a su verdadero hermano esta energía simplemente la mataría en menos de un minuto.

-¡ah!-grito de dolor la pequeña debido a que por más que luchaba ella simplemente no se podría resistir al poder de arceus hasta que finalmente cedió y fue controlada en su totalidad por el dios de todo-l-lo si-sien-siento cl-cle-clem-clemont-logro a duras balbucear antes de que sus recuerdos verdaderos simplemente se esfumaran por completo y aceptara la realidad que arceus le estaba imponiendo después de lo cual simplemente quedo inconsciente por lo cual arceus la soltó y su cuerpo emano una luz verde la cual curo por completo a Bonnie.

-llévenla a una habitación y quédense con ella hasta que despierte, luego veremos si tiene posibilidad de recordar o no-ordeno arceus a lo cual ambos asintieron y rai ahora simplemente la tomo y la cargo para salir acompañado de su pareja y dejarla en una habitación que estaba cerca, esta tenía la puerta pintada de marrón con toques de rojo y blanco humo con toques amarillos, ambos entraron y rai deposito a la Loli en la cama y luego entraba al baño mientras que su pareja simplemente se quedó sentada en la cama y se puso a ver la televisión que había en el cuarto.

 *****sala de la mansión abandonada**

 **-** descansa aquí-ordeno mewtwo mientras el escudo de Sabrina simplemente desapareció y antes de que cayera al suelo mewtwo la hizo levitar y la dejo acostada en un sofá

-ash-murmuro mewtwo mientras veía a gengar el cual estaba algo inquieto sin embargo veía a Sabrina con algo de tranquilidad de que ella estuviera sana y salva y también veía a los nuevos pokemon de ash que estaban allí le llamaba la atención al igual que el resto de los pokemon de los demás los cuales estaban en el jardín mientras que los que eran tipo agua descansaban en una piscina

-gengar-dijo algo decaído el pokemon fantasma de ash

-tranquilo, el estará bien al igual que ella…ve a conocer a los pokemon de los nuevos-dijo mewtwo serio a lo que gengar asintió y se fue con los demás pokemon

-ash, tú fuiste el único que me enseño que no importaba mis orígenes ni que debía sentir rabia por el hecho de que Giovanny me creo con el único propósito de que fuera simplemente un títere y una marioneta, te prometo que ellos pagaran lo que nos han hecho y que cuando tu pases lo mismo que ellos-dijo recordando a los gijinkas- estaré siempre para ti y no te dejare…siempre seré tu amigo ash, te debo la vez que me salvaste de morir y siempre seré tu pokemon-dijo con tranquilidad- ellos pagaran todo lo que han hecho-dijo mientras se dirigía levitando al cuarto de ash.

 *****pueblo paleta, casa de la familia ketchum**

-Genial, simplemente genial-dijo con furia la ``madre´´ de ash ketchum furiosa por el hecho que le estaba contando Misty gracias al videomisor

-lo lamento señora ketchum, pero no lo localizamos y sabe lo que paso en luminalia…debo irme, lo siento pero debo dormir-dijo con tristeza fingida aquella chica que era conocida como la sirena, sin embargo nadie sabía que ella en realidad era una perra sin corazón.

-¿acaso puede empeorar? Arceus… jamás imagine que hacer trampa al mocoso de ash para impedir que fuera campeón de kalos terminaría tan mal-dijo mientras veía la fecha en el calendario- oh vaya… hoy es esa fecha especial en la que sato murió-dijo mientras recordaba la fecha en la que su ``esposo´´ un apuesto y sensual joven de 24 años de cabellos alborotados de color café con ojos negros y unas marcas de N en sus mejillas había muerto.

-haremos esto rápido-suspiro con furia- estúpido sato si te hubieras casado conmigo tu estuvieras vivo y los trillizos hubieran sido nuestros hijos

-vamos rápido-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y simplemente cerraba la puerta con seguro y del gabinete de su mesita de noche extraía una fotografía en la cual ella estaba como una joven de 22 años junto a sato y una joven de 21 años morena de ojos chocolate y cabello negro-verdoso de gran belleza y buen cuerpo-estúpida adhara (*)-dijo con rencor mientras miraba la fotografía- si te hubieras quedado quieta y no me hubieras separado de sato y hubieras aceptado que él era mío…yo no hubiera tenido que acabar con ambos-dijo recordando el cómo se convirtió la sombra de esos mientras estaban en el periodo de noviazgo, cuando adhara su amiga la invito a la boda de ambos, ella aunque sonreía delante de ellos para no levantar sospechas juro que ambos le pagarían la traición que le habían hecho con sus vidas… cuando se enteró del estado de gravidez de quien alguna vez fue amiga…eso la enfureció aún más debido a que sato fue su novio primero y por más que intento embarazarse durante 2 años de el para retenerlo a su lado y hacer infeliz a adhara ella simplemente descubrió que era imposible debido a lo que sufría ya que su padre aprovechando la muerte de su madre y debido a sus vicios siempre llevaba a delia a un prostíbulo y la alquilaba por horas, días, semanas entre otras al mejor postor para seguir costeando su vicio teniendo que obligar a delia a someterse a una cirugía cuando comenzó su periodo fértil impidiéndole tener hijos.

-osaste amenazarme diciendo que tus mocosos, lo único que quedo de sato, algún día descubrirían la verdad de sus padres y me harían pagar todo lo que ustedes sufrieron, pero te tengo una noticia… el único mocoso al cual tu no pudiste proteger, el bueno para nada de ash ha desaparecido y el mundo sigue igual y ni lo extraña…además ellos no saben que son hermanos…tus mocosos Richard y touma posiblemente hayan muerto y si es así solo queda ash el cual se unirá a sus hermanos tan pronto lo encuentre.

-``hay algo que no sabes, querida´´-escucho delia una voz detrás de ella

-tu estas muerta…tu nada puedes hacer contra mi ahora-dijo con autosuficiencia delia.

-``muerta o no, ellos siguen siendo mis hijos´´-hablo de nuevo el espíritu.

-no son tus hijos, tu impediste que me encargara de Richard y touma…ellos ni siquiera te deben recordar, eres una zorra adhara…tú me quitaste a mi esposo y yo te quite a tus mocosos…estamos a mano-dijo delia con rabia.

-``eso quiero que creas tú, de todas formas al morir satoshi él fue mío completamente…y sobre Richard y touma, tienes al enemigo más cerca de lo que crees´´…-dijo brevemente el espíritu ya que ella sabía perfectamente el donde y con quienes se habían criado y crecido Richard y touma, el hecho de que ambos estuvieran muertos no impedía el hecho de que satoshi y ella velaran por sus hijos y los cuidaran desde el más allá.

-tú no eres nadie para amenazarme, te mate a ti y a satoshi una vez y lo haría mil veces más si fuera necesario-amenazo delia-

-``lo pagaras muy caro, pagaras todo lo que has hecho perra desgraciada y veremos si cuando reviva serás capaz de matarme de nuevo a mí y a satoshi´´-dijo adhara, ella había pasado 16 largos años junto a satoshi velando en silencio el crecimiento y la evolución de sus tres hijos.

-uno de tus hijos es ash… ¿Quiénes son tus otros vástagos? ¿Bajo qué nombres se esconden Richard y touma?-indago delia

-``descúbrelo por tu cuenta, desgraciada… algunos años, solo algunos años es lo que te quedan de vida…solo debo esperar que ellos recuerden quienes son en verdad y que despierten´´-dijo la voz de adhara mientras se desvanecía.

 ***** Ciudad celeste/zona inundada/*****

-¡manaphy!-grito el pequeño pokemon mientras nada en la mitad de la ciudad que no estaba inundada debido a que la otra mitad de ciudad celeste estaba protegida por un escudo psíquico que mew había creado para que la inundación no llegara a afectar a los tipos fuego, a raíz de eso ningún humano se salvaría

-lapras-dijeron la manada de lapras con furia mientras simplemente congelaban con su rayo hielo tanto a personas como a cualquier pokemon que veían.

-¡torterra!-grito el torterra de ash mientras usaba tormenta de hojas para despedazar las estatuas de hielo que los lapras dejaban a su paso.

-¡manaphy!-volvió a gritar el pequeño pokemon mientras con su poder sobre las aguas las casas simplemente quedaban inundadas por completo

-char-se escuchó un potente rugido del Charizard de ash debido a que por ser volador estaba en la zona inundada gracias a sus alas y el pokemon estaba usando su potente lanzallamas para calcinar a algunas personas

-snivy-dijo la pequeña pokemon de ash la cual estaba encima de Charizard usando látigo cepa para destruir también las estatuas de hielo.

 **-** oshawott/ wartotle/squirtle/floatzel-dijeron los pokemon de agua mientras que el peculiar grupo se había agrupado y mientras oshawott destruía con su concha, floatzel y los demás lanzaban potentes hidrobombas e hidropulsos hacia las casas destruyéndolas por la fuerte presión del agua.

-swellow-dijo con furia el pokemon de tipo volador mientras que sobrevolaba con noctowl, pidgeot y su manada, Unfezant, butterfree y su familia y demás pokemon volador de ash las casas y destruyendo las puertas y ventanas con sus ataques para luego entrar y atacar a las personas que residían en las casas.

 *****ciudad celeste/zona no inundada y gimnasio/*****

-mew-grito con furia el pequeño pokemon rosa el cual estaba lanzando varios hiperrayos hacia la fachada del gimnasio de la ciudad.

-tauros-gritaron los 30 tauros mientras corrían de un lado a otro y embestían fuertemente las casas y derrumbando varias en el proceso las cuales cayeron matando a sus ocupantes.

-quilava-grito el pokemon mientras usaba explosión de fuego junto a pignite y torkoal hacia las personas que escapaban las cuales eran quemadas vivas y la sangre salía libremente de sus cuerpos.

-leavanny-dijo con furia junto a bulbasaur y bayleef los cuales usaron rayo solar y destruyeron la puerta del gimnasio de la ciudad.

-¡mew, manaphy!-dijeron ambos y se concentraron en atacar el gimnasio, mew rápidamente quito el escudo que protegía la mitad de esa parte de la ciudad y a los tipos fuego por lo cual esa parte de la ciudad empezó a inundarse y a causa de eso todos los pokemon de ash entraron al gimnasio de la ciudad mientras que mew hizo levitar a los tipos fuego y roca para evitar que fueran lastimados, sin embargo una idea mejor se les ocurrió, por lo que todos simplemente salieron del gimnasio rápidamente.

-mew-gimió con fuerza el pequeño de rosa mientras miraba al gimnasio y lo detecto, pudo sentir el calor de los cuerpos de las hermanas de Misty y con su poder las hizo levitar a las tres hacia él.

-mew-dijo mientras las observaba y ellas abrieron los ojos al sentir el frio de la noche en sus pieles.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo violeta- mew dijo con temor al ver al poderoso legendario.

-manaphy-dijo con tranquilidad mientras hacía levitar a los pokemon de ash dejándolos muy por encima del gimnasio.

-mew-dijo con furia mientras miraba a Daisy

-yo no hice nada-dijo temerosamente Daisy pero en ese momento un recuerdo de Misty golpeando a ash paso por las mentes de todas cortesía de mew -¿Qué Misty hizo que?-dijo con furia por lo que había hecho su hermana.

-¿mew?-pregunto el pequeño rosa mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba fijamente hasta que pudo sentir algo en ella

-no puedo creerlo de Misty…-hablo ella sin preocuparse por tener a un legendario cara a cara

-mew, mew-dijo con algo de felicidad por lo que había descubierto hasta que recordó que ella no era la única que estaba levitando por lo que vio a las demás hermanas.

-hizo bien, Misty se ganó el respeto-dijo socarronamente violet haciendo que mew se enfureciera por lo que simplemente levito aún más al igual que las dos hermanas y luego de estar a 500 metros sobre el gimnasio, hizo que daisy durmiera por haberla atacado con hinopsis y a las otras dos simplemente las dejo caer en picada y vio a manaphy.

-manaphy-dijo el pokemon mientras desaparecía con los demás pokemon y la única de las hermanas que sobrevivio hacia la mansión abandonada.

-¡MEW!-grito con fuerza para desplegar una pequeña energía de color negra de todo su cuerpo y destruir completamente ciudad celeste y dejando un gran desierto con escombros, cuerpos humanos, mucha sangre y demás en su lugar

 *****/cuartel general del equipo rocket, kanto/**

-increíble- susurro en una de las oficinas un hombre el cual era altamente peligroso y con él no se jugaba ya que él era el responsable de la creación de mewtwo, la destrucción que el trío del clima causo en unova, el problema que tuvo Meloetta en unova y muchas atrocidades más.

-señor-susurro su secretaria-

-¿estas segura de que el vídeo es real?-pregunto maravillado por lo que él veía, no le interesaba el ver como yveltal y zygarde destruían todo y el cómo mataban gente ya que para el eso era hermoso, lo que mas le interesaba era el ver como kalm y kage y sus habilidades que el reconocía como propias de los legendarios yveltal y zygarde.

-¿que debemos hacer?-indago su secretaria.

-averigua quienes son ellos y si hay mas como ellos...búscalos y tráelos a mi presencia, seria bueno tenerlos como reclutas-sonrió con malicia ante la idea de reclutarlos y que lucieran el uniforme de los rocket.

 *****/zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro/**

en la mansión central se puede ver que todo esta en oscuridad pero hay un grupo de jóvenes junto a sus pokemon.

-mi padre no es malo, si no el no me hubiera adoptado-dijo con tranquilidad un joven el cual era idéntico a kalm, mientras hablaba una luz de color blanca se ilumino- el solamente hizo lo que debía hacer

-nadie dijo eso, cálmate por favor- hablo ahora una chica idéntica a serena que al igual que antes una luz de color rojo se ilumino mientras hablaba-

-la tía misty nos odiaba mucho- hablo ahora un chico mientras que una luz azul se ilumino y varios de los chicos y chicas que estaban allí asentían con furia

-mama sabrina dice que no hay que vivir del pasado-hablo ahora una rubia mientras una luz azul se iluminaba

-¿cuando podemos intervenir?-hablo ahora un castaño ansioso- tio gary se esta portando mal y no podemos permitir que toque a papa-dijo recordando a ash- o que altere el futuro

-¿lucharemos?-pregunto de nuevo la chica

-claro que lo haremos, es nuestro futuro lo que esta en juego por lo que debemos ayudar a nuestros padres y tíos...pero todavía no, debemos esperar un poco mas-hablo ahora un chico el cual se podía decir que era el líder de ese grupo y todos asintieron...nadie intentaría alterar su futuro ya que ellos no lo permitirían.

 **bien chicos, ciudad celeste no existe mas y creo que todos saben quienes son esos chicos; en el proximo capitulo veremos mas ciudades destruidas y el despertar de bonnie siendo ahora controlada, y sobre richard y touma creo que saben quienes son o tienen una idea de quienes pueden ser**

 ***adhara: nombre arabe que significa virgen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien chicos, lamento mucho la tardanza pero no tengo internet en mi casa por lo que los días de publicación cambian, ahora publicare entre viernes y lunes, respondo review:**

 **kuroi : Cuando los chicos hablan de que su futuro será alterado, se refieren a ciertas cosas que deben suceder si o si, como por ejemplo que ash y los legendarios ganen la guerra que sucederá, los traidores son traidores y eso no lo cambia nadie.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: Me parece bien, una pareja de pikachu con la emolga de iris de metida igual que su entrenadora.**

 **el gear: hitomi es alguien importante del pasado de kage, pronto se descubrirá quien es hitomi.**

 **el guerrero: gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes por la demora; y sobre los niños en realidad son jóvenes**

 **Crimson Striker GunFire: si kage es bien creepy aquí y gracias espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Cutesaralisa: si delia morirá pronto y aquí habrá mas desmadres**

Capítulo 5 problemas psicológicos y el comienzo del castigo (parte final)

 **Región sinnoh, hogar de los hermanos shinji, cuarto de reggie shinji**

En esta casa en la cual estaba un joven de cabellos negros el cual se encargaba de cuidar los pokemon que su hermano paul mandara a descansar por un tiempo o que él consideraba débiles, el joven reggie descansaba de la faena diaria, el joven se encontraba profundamente dormido sin embargo un sueño en ese momento vino a su mente, un sueño que involucraba a cierta chica de cabellos rojos de nombre Zoey la cual él conocía bien por su participación en los concursos pokemon.

 **Sueño de reggie**

En este lugar se encontraba reggie flotando en el mundo onírico cuando de repente una puerta apareció delante suyo, detrás de la puerta se escuchaba los llantos de una mujer y a su hermano gritando y ordenándole a alguien que se callara o le iría pasaría algo peor de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

-¿paul?-llamo reggie a su hermano sin embargo no obtuvo más repuesta y solo escuchaba más gritos.

-esto es raro-dijo reggie mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tenía dudas de abrirla, era la voz de su hermano lo que escuchaba sin embargo las lágrimas y el llanto de una mujer le inquietaban.

-no sé lo que estés haciendo, pero no puedo tolerar el llanto de las mujeres-dijo como todo caballero- así que entrare te guste o no-dijo mientras de una patada abría la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo enfurecido de sobre manera con su hermano.

-¡PAUL!-grito con furia reggie por lo que estaba viendo, la personalidad amable, dulce y buena de reggie habían desaparecido para dejar una furia incontenible y un carácter de los mil demonios al ver a paul encima de Zoey la cual estaba atada a la cama por sus manos y piernas en cada extremidad tenia cortes producidos con navajas y de estos brotaban sangre, su ropa estaba destruida por completo y de su parte intima brotaba sangre mientras paul sin ninguna consideración la embestía con fuerza; no era un genio para saber lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí reggie?-dijo paul mientras miraba brevemente a su hermano y volteaba a ver a Zoey la cual estaba llorando, cosa que enfureció de gran manera a paul así que se separó con brusquedad de Zoey y la miro.

-por favor paul-decía Zoey mientras lloraba- no más, por favor no más, yo no sabía que te pondría furioso el hecho de que yo ame a ash-dijo con amargura en su alma ya que según paul lo peor que pudo haber hecho era enamorarse de su rival, sin embargo para ella eso era algo inevitable debido a que ella no lo pudo evitar debido a que en el corazón no se elige a quien amar.

-cállate estúpida-dijo paul mientras la agarraba violentamente por la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo.

-paul basta la estas lastimando-dijo reggie- ella no hizo nada para merecer esto.

-si lo hizo-dijo con furia paul mientras le daba una cachetada a Zoey haciendo que su boca probara el sabor metálico de su sangre-¡YO ME ENAMORE DE TI Y NO ME CORRESPONDISTE!-grito con violencia el motivo que lo obligaba a hacerle esa maldad a la mujer que decía amar.

-esto no es amor-gimió Zoey a pesar del dolor que le provocaba saberse violada- es una obsesión que tienes conmigo-dijo mientras veía como paul furioso simplemente se acostaba de nuevo sobre ella y empezaba de nuevo aquel acto terrible solo que esta vez el dolor de su cuerpo y su alma fueron demasiados y perdió la consciencia como única manera de escapar de alguna forma a esa realidad y a ese gran dolor.

-no puede ser-gimió reggie en ese momento la imagen de paul tomando por la fuerza el cuerpo de Zoey desapareció y apareció en el sueño el espíritu de latíos, detrás de latios aparecieron dos puertas la de la izquierda era digna de cualquier película o videojuego de terror debido a que esta era de color negro completamente y estaba cubierta completamente de un líquido espeso de color rojo el cual reggie sabía muy bien que se trataba de sangre, en cambio la puerta de la derecha era completamente blanca aunque también tenía sangre pero en menor medida.

-eres-dijo reggie mientras miraba al espíritu hasta que recordó una leyenda que sus padres le contaban a él y su hermano cuando pequeños sobre los legendarios de altomare-¿latíos?-pregunto a lo que el espíritu asintió.

-vengo a enseñarte el posible futuro, esto es lo que sucederá sino haces lo que debes hacer cuando el momento llegue-dijo mientras reggie miraba la puerta de la izquierda la cual se abría mostrando uno de los posibles futuros luego de la violación de Zoey.

 **Puerta izquierda, sueño de reggie shinji en la mente de reggie.**

-esto es-dijo con preocupación reggie debido a que en ese futuro Zoey quedo embarazada producto de la violación, durante el periodo de gestación ella fue rechazada por paul el cual le dijo que esos podían ser hijos de cualquiera ya que ella era una chica fácil, a la que el creyó que era amiga de Zoey, dawn berlitz diciéndole que se merecía esa violación por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de un tonto como ash y a la pobre Zoey sin casa ni nada debido a que su familia la hizo irse de su casa sin importarle el destino de aquellas dos criaturas que estaban en su vientre y las cuales Zoey amaba por ser sus hijos pero odiaba por el hecho de recordarle su desgracia, hasta que finalmente el sufrimiento de Zoey termino cuando paso el tiempo de gestación, ahora podía ver a la coordinadora en la sala de partos teniendo su cesárea.

-¡AH!-gritaba Zoey mientras veía como le sacaban al último de los mellizos, este era un niño precioso con un mechón de color rojo como su madre y ojos de un hermoso plateado.

-felicidades es un hermoso niño-dijo la enfermera mientras sostenía al niño, a su lado otra enfermera sostenía a una niña con un mechón castaño y ojos azules cosa que enterneció a reggie debido a que la niña era la viva imagen de la madre de paul y suya ya fallecida.

-¡NO LOS QUIERO CONMIGO!-dijo Zoey mientras lloraba no era su culpa, esos niños eran inocentes pero el dolor de haber sido violada era demasiado-¡LLEVESELOS!-dijo, el dolor de su alma era demasiado como para querer estar cerca del fruto de aquella violación.

La imagen cambio rápidamente mostrando lo ocurrido 6 días después de haber dado a luz, Zoey no soporto el tener que lidiar con el hecho de cuidar a los mellizos y simplemente se había suicidado.

-paul ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto a la nada el reggie de esa dimensión mientras ash enojado por lo que había hecho paul a Zoey lo apuraba para que tomara a los niños y se fuera, detrás de ash estaban los perros legendarios mientras que el trio del lago destruía la ciudad-te mereces esto-dijo el mientras miraba el cuerpo de paul castrado como un animal y además estaba degollado y desmembrado debido a que ash enfureció cuando supo lo de Zoey y el hecho de que ella se suicidara no calmo el ánimo de ash.

-apúrate no tengo todo el día-dijo ash de malhumor.

-sí, si ya voy ash-dijo mientras tomaba a la niña- tu madre-ahogo un llanto debido a que la niña dormía tranquilamente y si la despertaba ash se enojaría aún más- nunca les puso nombre-miro a ash el cual asintió levemente debido a que le recordó ese pequeño detalle y era justo que los niños tuvieran al menos un nombre y no que se quedaran sin uno como si fueran monstruos- tu serás blue-miro a la niña y luego al niño- y tú serás Silver-finalizo mientras ash lo teletransporto lejos y el aprovecho que estaba a las afueras del bosque viridian para simplemente correr lo más que pudo.

\- papa mira-dijeron los mellizos ahora ya crecidos, ambos tenían 5 años y los tres vivían en la zona de descanso, ash por consideración a Zoey le ofreció a reggie el venir junto a los mellizos ya que allí nadie los molestaría y ningún campeón o líder de organización se había atrevido a entrar sin que ash le diera la autorización o lo trajera para matarlo simplemente debido a que los líderes de las organizaciones aunque eran malvados y deseaban controlar a los legendarios y el mundo, simplemente no se atreverían a enfrentarse a un ejército de legendarios o al dios pokemon ya que ni podían con pokemon que sencillamente su nivel estaba cerca de los megaevolucionados para aquellos que carecían de la mega evolución, y en el caso de los que si podían megaevolucionar su poder superaba a la mega evolución; por ese motivo nadie había sido lo suficientemente osado para atreverse a molestar a ash en su casa y la de su harem.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras miraba a los pequeños con cariño, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

-mira-dijo blue mientras mostraba un dibujo este eres tu-señalo a alguien el dibujo- este es Silver-volvió a señalar-esta soy yo-ahora se señaló a ella misma y este es el tío paul-dijo mientras señalaba una mancha de color negro oscuro debido a que reggie simplemente como venganza hacia paul les había dicho a sus hijos que él era su tío y que él había hecho muchas cosas malas en la vida, en cuanto a su madre el simplemente les diría cuando fueran más grandes que ella murió en el parto de sus hijos algo que no era mentira del todo debido a que desde que Zoey los tuvo se negó a comer, se la pasaba encerrada y no podía cuidarlos, hasta que simplemente no soporto más y se suicidó.

-blue-dijo con suavidad pero sabía que debía reprenderla- mi niña ya te he dicho que a tu tío paul no lo debes dibujar el hizo mucho daño por eso merece lo que le sucedió-dijo no quería recordar pero su hermano se buscó lo que le sucedió, pero no por eso no dolía debido a que su hermano era su sangre pero su obsesión por ash fue demasiado lejos.

-si papa-dijo obedientemente- vamos Silver-dijo con felicidad mientras miraba a su hermano este se mantuvo callado y cuando blue salió corriendo, el simplemente la siguió en silencio.

-esto es lo que quiero que hagan por mí-dijo Giovanny mientras miraba a los mellizos de ahora 7 años los cuales habían sido raptados y ahora el los controlaba, al lado de blue había un squirtle hijo del blastoise de ash y Silver tenía un totodile hijo del feraligarth de ash.

-si papa-dijeron ambos al unísono debido a que Giovanny había logrado controlar las mentes de los mellizos poniéndolos en contra de reggie y de ash.

-no puede ser-dijo reggie mientras salía anonadado de la puerta izquierda, la puerta derecha se abrió y el entro.

 **Puerta derecha, en la mente de reggie shinji, sueño de reggie.**

\- Zoey-dijo enternecido ahora reggie, el veía el como Zoey estaba en la clínica a su lado estaban ash y varios pokemon, junto a Zoey se encontraban mega-latias junto a mega-latios, mega-diance, mega-mewtwo-X, Jirachi, mew, bayleef y Meloetta.

-son hermosos Zoey-dijo ash mientras cargaba a blue en tanto Meloetta levitaba al pequeño Silver y le cantaba dulcemente al bebe, en tanto mew y su contraparte observaban a la pequeña criatura.

-ash, es hora de irnos-dijo Tracey mientras a su lado estaba la profesora encina en tanto la profesora Ivy se lavaba las manos luego de haber practicado la cesárea.

-si lo sé-su mirada se oscureció por un momento y luego procedió a acercarse a Meloetta la cual al ver a ash, sonrió y levitando al pequeño Silver se lo entrego a Tracey- cuida bien de el-dijo con tranquilidad ash mientras él se acercaba a Zoey y la cargaba con cuidado- Zoey-dijo serio a lo que ella lo miro fijamente- en la casa te recuperaras es hora de irnos-dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

-vámonos ash-dijeron a la vez la profesora encina y la profesora ivy esta última tenia a la recién nacida blue en sus brazos.

-hora de irnos-dijo mientras miraba a los pokemon que estaban con el- kage estamos listos, llévanos a casa-ordeno a su compañero y aunque este no estuviera presente las sombras se tragaron a los gijinkas y humanos allí presentes junto a Meloetta, bayleef, Jirachi y mew; en tanto que los demás legendarios simplemente se quedaron allí y esperaron unos minutos para posteriormente empezar a destruir esa clínica de ciudad vetusta y la misma ciudad para que nadie supiera que ash había estado allí.

 **Mente de reggie shinji.**

Reggie sale completamente anonadado y ve a latios el cual todavía está frente a él.

-debes evitar que ese tortuoso futuro que viste se haga realidad, muchos sufrirán si eso llega a ocurrir incluido tu debido a que no deseas que tus sobrinos estén en tu contra ¿o sí?-dijo latios mientras desaparecía de la mente de reggie y este despertaba.

Sinnoh, casa de los hermanos shinji, cuarto de reggie shinji.

-¡AH!-grita reggie mientras se levanta todo sudoroso y asustado, en embargo recuerda perfectamente su sueño.

-debo llamar rápidamente a paul para saber que ocurre-dice a lo que agarra su videomisor y se dirige a llamar a su hermano pero por los momentos no dirá nada, si su sueño es verdad no dirá nada sobre sus futuros sobrinos por los momentos.

 **Kalos, catamaranes en donde viajan los traidores.**

En el catamarán en donde viajaba el herido max y el amputado clemont junto a algunos más como serena, la situación era sumamente tensa, paul se encontraba descansando en uno de los camarotes junto a trip y conway, serena estaba en otro y finalmente benigno estaba al mando en una guardia que apenas comenzaba ya que sería relevado dentro de 3 horas por trip.

 **Camarote de serena.**

Aquí podemos ver a la reina de kalos sufriendo una pequeña depresión y llorando a mares por el hecho de saber que aquel dulce niño que alguna vez conoció durante su infancia de nombre kalm ya no existía más, y en su lugar estaba un adulto hecho y derecho que no sabía quién era ella, un joven que fue el responsable de la destrucción y extinción de ciudad luminalia junto al chico que la llamo hitomi, y los legendarios yveltal y zygarde.

-kalm-dijo serena mientras se limpiaba su rostro después de tanto llorar, con la poca tranquilidad que poseía en ese momento y debido al estrés simplemente entro al tocador que había en su cuarto, y con rapidez se humedeció su hermoso rostro para disimular el haber estado llorando por tanto tiempo.

-serena-hablo max mientras tocaba su puerta con fuerza- necesitamos hablar urgentemente, es sobre ese chico.

-ya voy-dijo serena mientras salía con un conjunto que consistía en un pijama de algodón de color rosa claro y un pantalón de algodón del mismo color.

-paul y los demás quieren hablar contigo-dijo furioso max aunque el dolor de sus heridas era más fuerte, y también estaba preocupado por el estado depresivo del amputado clemont, afortunadamente brock había curado la hemorragia y ahora descansaba debido a los sedantes que le había puesto brock sin embargo su estado mental no era el mejor debido al dolor de ya no tener manos, sus pokemon estaban igual no solo por el estado de su entrenador, sino también la perdida de Bonnie y de luxray los tenia agotados mentalmente.

-ya voy-dijo indiferentemente mientras seguía al pequeño traidor de max.

-¿tu viste quien se llevó a Bonnie?-le pregunto furioso, no era posible que la joven que tenía su misma edad y de la que se había enamorado ya no estuviera más con ellos.

-si, por lo que se-dijo mientras miraba los puños apretados de max- se llama kage.

-maldito-dijo con furia max- prometo que recuperare a Bonnie y casarme con ella para evitar que nadie la vuelva a separar de mí.

-max-dijo serena incrédula-¿acaso tú?-no pudo terminar debido a que paul apenas la vio la abofeteo dejándole la marca de sus dedos.

-estúpida, por tu culpa casi morimos-dijo paul con furia mientras max se interponía para evitar otro golpe hacia serena.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-le escupió en la cara mientras trip y conway miraban interesados la situación.

-si hiciste y mucho-hablo paul- pero ya que tienes tan mala memoria permíteme recordarte lo que hiciste, en primer lugar cuando viste la destrucción de luminalia, vas y como tonta intentas haces que él se detenga cuando es obvio que no lo haría.

-él está siendo controlado por zygarde-dijo serena- y yo lo salvare.

-no, te estás haciendo creer eso cuando el en verdad disfruto destruir la ciudad más importante de kalos-respondió paul- y si él se interpone nuevamente deberá morir.

-y en segundo lugar, el chico ese kage creo que era; mientras el amputaba a clemont tu solamente te quedas como una tonta por la manera en que te llamo ¿hitomi?-se burló paul mientras serena apretaba las manos de la rabia-¿acaso eres adoptada o tuviste una gemela?-finalizo paul.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-dijo trip- es obvio que si vamos a altomare en el estado que esta clemont morirá.

-lo sé-dijo paul frustrado debido a quería encontrar a su rival en sinnoh y matarlo por la vergüenza de tener que escapar sin mucha ropa por culpa de él.

-iremos a-dijo paul en ese momento su videomisor sonó cosa que lo preocupo, reggie quedo en no molestarlo y llamarlo en la mañana.

-ustedes decidan, yo atenderé a mi hermano-dijo paul mientras salía a lo que todos asintieron.

-te equivocaste-dijo trip mientras miraba a serena- y esto es culpa de ellos, reacciona mira lo que ese tonto por quien lloras le hizo a clemont.

-él no le hizo nada a clemont-dijo serena.

-si lo hizo, mira como dejo a clemont ¿Qué crees que le diremos a Diantha luego, que alguien con poderes que solo le pertenecen a los pokemon y no a cualquier pokemon sino a los poderosos legendarios casi lo mata?-se burló trip- si le decimos eso nos deja en un manicomio y jamás nos dejara participar de nuevo en una batalla o concurso pokemon.

-lo siento-dijo serena con furia- iré a ver a clemont-dijo mientras salía rápidamente- kalm…te salvare de zygarde sin importar lo que suceda.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto de los gijinkas uxie y entei**

En la habitación de los gijinkas de uxie y entei se podía ver a dos jóvenes, el recién bañado mientras abrazaba a la chica, ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama y viendo tranquilamente la televisión en la cual se narraba en el noticiero de la medianoche la destrucción que había ocurrido en las ciudades luminalia y celeste, acostada en la cama estaba una niña de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos celestes por ojos, ambos estaban viendo con una sonrisa llena de maldad y locura por televisión el caos que habían causado sus compañeros gijinkas zygarde e yveltal, lentamente la pequeña que estaba junto a ellos fue despertando.

-mmm-mascullo con pereza la pequeña que correspondía al nombre de Bonnie mientras se estiraba con cuidado en la cama y se desperezaba.

-¿Cómo estas enana?-hablo luka mientras la miraba fijamente al igual que su compañero.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Bonnie mientras los miraba a ambos por un momento sintió que no debía estar allí con ellos, sino con un rubio de ojos azules y lentes.

-¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunto rai a lo que Bonnie negó- bien-dijo mientras pensaba un poco que decir sin embargo por un momento escucho la voz de arceus ordenándole lo que debía decir-lo que sucedió es que los traidores atacaron a ash y logramos escapar con el antes de que lo mataran, sin embargo a ti te hicieron más daño y ryu tuvo que dejarte en el hospital pero ellos lo siguieron y casi te matan de no ser debido a kage que te rescato y te trajo usando sus sombras.

-ya-dijo Bonnie algo insegura pero en su mente inmediatamente paso un recuerdo creado por arceus en donde efectivamente pasaba lo relatado por rai.

-¿quieres comer algo enana?-hablo luka mientras le mostraba una fuente con varios tipos de bayas.

-sí y gracias-respondió Bonnie mientras tomaba varias bayas aranja.

-¿sabes quiénes somos?-interrogo rai mientras la veía comer las bayas.

-claro que sí, ustedes son…-empezó a hablar la pequeña luego de haberse comido las bayas pero se detuvo repentinamente debido a que en su mente el poder de arceus luchaba contra la verdadera personalidad de Bonnie.

 **Mente de Bonnie**

-claro que sí, ustedes son los tontos que me secuestraron-exclamo con furia Bonnie mientras miraba desde adentro de lo poco de consciencia que quedaba de ella para no dejarse envolver por el gran poder de arceus, a su alrededor ya no existían recuerdos de clemont y los demás, solamente existía una espesa niebla la cual nublaba su mente y dominaba la misma junto a recuerdos creados por arceus sobre ash y los gijinkas, recuerdos de cosas que jamás sucedieron, mentiras que dolían menos que la verdad, pero que no por eso dejaban de ser mentiras.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-ordeno con furia la poca consciencia de Bonnie mientras rai en el exterior al sentir el conflicto interno de Bonnie debido a sus habilidades psíquicas la abrazo y pego su frente a la de ella transfiriéndole una pequeña medida de sugestión para tener algo de control sobre ella, esta medida de sugestión rápidamente nublo la escasa consciencia de Bonnie por completo, esta pequeña consciencia simplemente gimió antes de desaparecer.

-¡CLEMONT!-grito la pequeña consciencia mientras desaparecía finalmente y con el último esfuerzo intento separarse de rai pero simplemente no pudo, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia ahora y su fuerza de voluntad simplemente desapareció convirtiendo ahora a Bonnie en simplemente en una marioneta sin voluntad.

 **Cuarto de los gijinkas uxie y entei**

-¿y bien enana?-le dijo luka mientras su novio se separaba del abrazo que sostenía a Bonnie y volvía a abrazar a luka.

-responde es una orden-dijo severamente rai con una risa de maldad y locura.

-ustedes son mis amigos y quiero estar junto a ustedes, los pokemon legendarios y mi hermano ash en esta destrucción que se avecina-dijo Bonnie como si fuera un robot.

-bien enana-dijo luka mientras veía con una macabra satisfacción lo hecho por su pareja- ve con kage el cual quiere saber algunas cosas sobre serena o como sea que se llame, y luego ve al cuarto de Sara, ¿sabes dónde están sus cuartos?-pregunto a lo que Bonnie asintió.

-si-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- con permiso me retiro-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-excelente-dijo rai con satisfacción- a partir de ahora solo responderás y obedecerás las órdenes de nosotros, del elegido y de los legendarios.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto de ash**

En este cuarto se podía ver tranquilamente a un chico de 16 años el cual estaba tranquilamente dormido, a su lado estaba su pikachu en una canasta pequeña la cual tenía una almohada y una sábana lo suficientemente gruesa para resistir el frio que se presentaba en las noches.

-pikachu-susurro el joven mientras se despertaba con cuidado pero de golpe el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace algunas horas lo asalto ferozmente, por lo que lentamente se levantó extrañado de estar en un lugar que no reconocía.

-¿pika?-exclamo con algo de inquietud el ratón amarillo mientras con cuidado se subía a la cama de su mejor amigo y compañero.

-¡pikachu!-exclamo con alegría ash mientras abrazaba a su primer pokemon y dejaba correr libremente las lágrimas.

-pika, pi-dijo con algo de tranquilidad el ratón eléctrico hasta que recordó a sus demás compañeros que participaron junto a él en la liga kalos ¿pika?-interrogo a su entrenador pikachu.

-es verdad, garchomp y los demás…-dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía, lo último que el recordaba era al chico de cabellos dorados y ojos naranja antes de caer desmayado, pero como si los hubieran invocado el resto de su equipo pokemon entro rápidamente.

-¡garchomp!-dijo el tiburón de tierra con felicidad mientras mordía su cabeza con suavidad por la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

-¡chicos!-dijo con felicidad ash mientras abrazaba a todos sus pokemon debido a que por un momento pensó que ellos le habían sido arrebatados por los traidores para matarlos.

-gengar-dijo una voz a su lado haciendo que el volteara y viera al pokemon fantasma el cual a pesar de haber evolucionado y ser mucho más serio ahora, conservaba un poco de esa personalidad juguetona cuando se conocieron en la torre pokemon.

-¿haunter?-interrogo extrañado el joven pero el pokemon simplemente asiente.

-¡gengar!-dice con algo de felicidad el pokemon mientras que simplemente se acerca a ash y lo abraza.

-que bien chicos, todos están aquí-dijo con una gran sonrisa ash pero de repente recuerda algo- ¡oh no!-dice con rapidez mientras deshace el abrazo y mira a sus pokemon con preocupación.

-¿pika?-dice el ratón eléctrico con preocupación.

-pikachu tengo que ir a pueblo paleta, antes que Gary y los demás lleguen y maten a Infernape y los demás.

-ash-hablo ahora arceus mientras aparecía delante del joven y los demás pokemon.

-¿arceus?-interrogo ash al ver al dios pokemon allí.

-si ash, tranquilo todo estará bien-dijo con algo de tranquilidad el dios pokemon.

-no arceus, si no voy de regreso a pueblo paleta… perderé al resto de mis pokemon-dijo con intranquilidad mientras se levantaba rápidamente como si nada hasta que noto algo.

-¿arceus?-dijo ash mientras se ponía su gorra.

-pregunta lo que quieras-hablo arceus mientras flotaba.

-si recibí unas heridas hechas por-callo a tiempo debido a que no quería recordar el como los que él consideraba sus amigos y familia lo habían traicionado ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí y puedo moverme como si nada?

-te trajeron aquí y yo te cure-hablo el dios pokemon- llevas más de medio día durmiendo pero está bien.

-arceus, dime una cosa-dijo el joven mientras una lagrima traviesa rodo por su mejilla.

-¿si ash?-hablo con tranquilidad el dios pokemon, él no le diría nada todavía de las ciudades que habían sido destruidas, la humanidad enserio que estaba condenada a su destrucción debido a que el ahora odiaba a todos los humanos y el hará lo posible por eliminar a todos aquellos que se opongan a su voluntad y a la del resto de los legendarios.

-quiero saber el como iré a pueblo paleta a salvar al resto de mis pokemon, no puedo dejar que los maten-dijo con furia pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando la pequeña Bonnie la cual había terminado de hablar con kage y Sara.

-¿Bonnie? –exclamo con miedo, si ella estaba allí significaba que los demás estaban cerca.

-¡HERMANO, AL FIN DESPIERTAS!-dijo con felicidad la pequeña mientras corría a abrazar a ash con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo estas Bonnie?-dijo con dulzura ash mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aunque por dentro estaba extrañado debido a que sabía que su hermano era clemont y no el, sin embargo una mirada de arceus fue más que suficiente para entender que debía seguirle el juego a Bonnie ya que arceus luego le explicaría todo.

-muy bien hermano, por un momento pensé que me quedaría sola-dijo Bonnie con tristeza.

-soy muy fuerte, eso no me matara, ve abajo a comer algo yo iré en unos minutos luego de que me cambie la ropa, espérame abajo-ordeno a lo que Bonnie asintió y se fue.

-bien arceus-dijo ash luego de asegurarse de que Bonnie se hubiera ido y la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada-¿Qué sucede con Bonnie y quienes más están aquí?

-sobre la niña ya has visto lo que sucede, yo controlo ahora su mente por completo y le hice creer que eres su hermano, así que actúa como tal a partir de ahora-dijo a lo que ash asintió con una pequeña risa morbosa, oh sí que se divertiría usando a Bonnie como parte de su venganza contra clemont.

-y lo otro ¿Quiénes más están aquí?-dijo ash tranquilo- si son humanos simplemente que se vayan…no quiero tener contacto con ningún humano por los momentos.

-no los echare debido a que ellos están aquí por ti eso debe ser algo para ti, y no creo que quieres que eche a los legendarios o al resto de tus pokemon –dijo arceus tranquilamente- y ellos ya no son humanos por lo que si te preocupa estar rodeado de humanos, despreocúpate que eso no pasara por los momentos.

-está bien, quiero ver al resto de mis pokemon saber que Gary y los demás no les hicieron daño ni nada a ellos-dijo ash un poco más tranquilo.

-iremos, pero antes debes saber que una líder de gimnasio y otra chica están aquí, espero que no te moleste-dijo arceus mientras junto con ash se teletransportaban a la sala de la mansión.

 **Ciudad plateada**

La ciudad en donde brock era el líder de gimnasio estaba completamente en llamas debido al poder de fuego de ho-oh, la ave arcoíris estaba destruyendo todo a su paso e incluso quemando vivas personas con su poderoso lanzallamas, cerca de ho-oh; xerneas igualmente destruía todo a su paso con su poder tipo hada, en tanto que los pokemon que estaban del lado de los legendarios estaban dirigiéndose al gimnasio de la ciudad junto al dragón del espacio, palkia.

 **Gimnasio de ciudad plateada.**

En este gimnasio se podía ver a un grupo de niños durmiendo, mientras que el mayor el ahora líder de gimnasio forrest estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin embargo el adolescente había tenido un presentimiento hace algunas horas en las que veía a su hermano brock siendo tragado por una oscuridad imaginable para luego ser liberado por esta y mostrar su cuerpo completamente desmembrado, eso preocupo mucho al joven pero no le diría nada a sus hermanos pequeños o a sus padres ellos merecían no preocuparse; por lo que ajeno al hecho de que su hermano traiciono a un joven que él siempre conoció y aprecio, el joven dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió un ruido, como si estuvieran usado aura-esfera contra los pokemon.

-mmm-tommy vio medio adormilado a forrest- hermano ve a ver qué sucede-pidió a lo que el líder asintió.

-tengan cuidado-advirtió saliendo de la habitación pero lo que le vio le helo la sangre.

-¡QUE SUCEDE!-grito al ver como un Lucario, un hippowdon y un tyranitar atacaban el gimnasio de su padre y hermano sin piedad alguna, junto a ellos estaba palkia el cual simplemente al ver al joven lo ataco haciendo que cayera desmayado y luego de eso lo envió a la mansión abandonada de sinnoh mientras las aura-esferas de Lucario, y los terremotos de hippowdon y tyranitar destruían el gimnasio.

-hermano ¿Qué sucede?-dijo tommy mientras miraba la destrucción sin embargo fue lo último que vio debido a que un Lucario furioso simplemente lo miro y uso garra metal para atravesar su cabeza la cual cayó a un lado de su cuerpo y este cayo al lado de su cabeza ahora cercenada y un charco de sangre se empezó a formar motivo por el cual los pokemon que acompañaban a los legendarios se vieron y asintieron por lo que junto a algunas pokebolas que repentinamente flotaron hacia palkia, el las miro y reconoció a los pokemon que estaban allí, estos eran: steelix, ludicolo, swampert y crobat, los pokemon que fueron de ash o estuvieron durante un tiempo palkia los teletransporto a la mansión abandonada junto a los únicos 4 pokemon que eran del líder que se salvarían de la destrucción.

-¡palkia, xerneas, ho-oh!-gritaron ahora los legendarios usando su máximo poder en sus técnicas características dejando un gran incendio en el gimnasio de la ciudad mientras que el resto de la ciudad fue reducido a cenizas y era imposible huir del interior del gimnasio, luego de cinco minutos una explosión se escuchó del interior del gimnasio ocurriendo lo mismo con el resto de la ciudad.

-palkia-hablo ahora el legendario flotando junto a sus compañeros encima de los escombros del gimnasio, ellos podían escuchar todavía los gritos del resto de los hermanos menores de brock, sin embargo esos gritos cada vez se hacían más débiles debido a que todos los niños estaban muriendo, ellos lanzaron un último ataque a los edificios de una ciudad que desaparecía a causa del fuego y simplemente desaparecieron.

 **Mansión abandonada, sala de estar**

-vaya-dijo ash por el hecho de que fácilmente tantos pokemon estuvieran en la mansión sin preocuparse por cuestiones de espacio.

-ash-dijo arceus mientras levitaba hacia dos de los sofás en donde estaban dormidas dos bellas mujeres a las cuales los legendarios les perdonaron la vida.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-dijo con preocupación mientras veía a Sabrina y a Daisy dormidas ambas en un sofá cada una.

-están aquí debido a que deseaban saber cómo estabas, es tu decisión si dejas que se vayan o no-dijo arceus mientras levitaba al jardín de la parte trasera-vamos ash, tus pokemon te están esperando-dijo el dios pokemon mientras el joven asentía y se ubicaba al lado del dios y se dirigían al jardín, al estar allí ash abrió la puerta corrediza y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-hey-dijo mientras llamaba a sus pokemon pero se sorprendió de ver la enorme cantidad de pokemon que veía allí, estaban no solamente los suyos sino algunos más y tenía 14 pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

-lamentamos la demora-dijeron luka y rai mientras entraban juntos y rápidamente se hicieron al lado de los demás chicos.

-¡BAYLEFF!-grito la pokemon planta de ash feliz de ver a su entrenador y aquel de quien se hubiera enamorado sano y salvo.

-todos están aquí-dijo feliz ash mientras era abrazado y veía a todos sus pokemon excepto algunos que se mantenían un poco más retirados sin embargo estaban felices de volver a ver a ash; las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de ash, el cómo entrenador tenía miedo de haber perdido sus pokemon.

-¡butterfree!-dijo el pequeño pokemon insecto mientras se acercaba junto a la butterfree rosa y su descendencia.

-¿butterfree?-pregunto a lo que recibió un asentimiento y vio a los pokemon que estaban detrás del butterfree que ahora habían vuelto junto a él, allí estaban: pidgeot y su manada, lapras y su manada, casi todos los pokemon que el conoció o fueron suyos pero luego libero, solo faltaban algunos como goodra, larvitar o el grupo de sheldon.

-pidgeot-hablo el pokemon volador de ash el cual se acercó a él y puso sus alas alrededor de la cara como lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo.

-los he extrañado tanto chicos, me han hecho mucha falta-dijo ash feliz de saber que al menos sus pokemon siempre estarían con el hasta el final, su vista se desvió hacia los chicos presentes y se fijó en cierto chico de cabellos azules.

-¿tory?-dijo ash mientras miraba al chico de cabellos azules el cual había crecido después de cuatro años y ahora era un joven de 16 años de gran belleza a su lado estaban su plusle y su minun.

-si ash, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo tranquilamente el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ash extrañado.

-deoxys me dijo lo que te habían hecho y decidí venir por mi cuenta, estamos aquí para ser tus nuevos compañeros…será mejor que nos presentemos-dijo tory a lo que todos asintieron.

-yo no quiero más compañeros…no quiero que luego me traicionen como-dijo con la voz quebrada ash, el dolor de haber sido traicionado por las personas que durante sus 6 años de viaje conoció y creyó ser amigo de ellos era demasiado fuerte.

-no te preocupes por eso ash, estaremos aquí lo quieras o no; nosotros y todos los legendarios estaremos contigo a partir de ahora-dijo tory con tranquilidad- ellos pagaran todo lo que han hecho-dijo firmemente el joven demostrando que el joven que antes era tímido y tenía un gran miedo hacia los pokemon ya no existía más sin embargo aún conservaba esa amabilidad y gentileza para con aquel que le enseño a apreciar a los pokemon.

-arceus, no quiero tener a ningún humano cerca conmigo por los momentos-dijo deprimido ash- odio a los humanos.

-eso es lo de menos…nosotros ya no somos humanos ash-dijo tory.

-entonces ¿Qué son?-pregunto ash.

-es algo difícil, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-contesto tory- pero resumiendo brevemente nos presentaremos-dijo mientras todos asintieron.

-ash-hablo arceus- conoces a todos los legendarios, ellos tienen una conexión con algunos legendarios digamos que son seres especiales y serán tus compañeros.

-bien-dijo ash de al menos no saberse solo aunque a regañadientes acepto el hecho de que esos chicos lo acompañaran en sus viajes.

-de acuerdo ash-dijo tory- ellos son max, Alexis, ethan, dizzy, Albert, ryu kuroi, szary, rai, Jack, joe y torikku kage-dijo con tranquilidad tory mientras que cada chico a medida que se presentaba hacia un ademan de saludo.

-¿y ellas?-hablo ahora ash, pero su pikachu se fijó en una pikachu la cual estaba con una de las chicas.

-¡PIKA!-saludo fuertemente pikara al pikachu de ash mientras con su cola tocaba los círculos eléctricos del pikachu de ash.

-pikachu parece que está feliz de verte-hablo ash mientras su mano hacia un intento por tocar a pikara pero esta se escondió detrás de su pikachu mostrando así su naturaleza miedosa.

-pikara tranquila-hablo una de las chicas mientras se acercaba, ash la vio fijamente su cabello era de un hermoso tono negro y sus ojos eran dorados y su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado.

-hola-la saludo ash- lamento si te causo molestias mi pikachu pero parece que tu pikachu le gusto el conocer al mío-dijo con naturalidad ash mientras acariciaba a su pikachu el cual gustoso recibía las caricias.

-cha-hablo el pequeño pokemon mientras miraba a pikara tranquilamente en tanto se imaginaba el cómo era la fuerza de pikara.

-hola soy crystal un gusto elegido, te presento a mis demás compañeras-dijo mientras comenzaba a señalarlas ellas son lis, sara, maiko drakeon, luka y samantha-dijo mientras las aludidas asintieron.

-es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo ash- como ya deben saber, yo soy el elegido-dijo a lo que todos asintieron-me gustaría que el tiempo que estemos juntos nos conozcamos bien.

-ash, deberías ir a descansar un poco o a comer algo aprovechando que ya está amaneciendo-sugirió arceus- tus pokemon también merecen el comer algo después de todo.

-sí, pero primero arceus, dos jóvenes fueron los que rescataron de-callo a tiempo- quisiera saber en dónde están.

-ah si-hablo arceus- ellos están aquí ahora…ash hay algo que debes saber-dijo mientras miraba a tory el cual asintió.

-¿Qué cosa arceus?-dijo curioso ash.

-esto ash-dijo tory mientras se acercaba a el-esto que estas a punto de ver es algo que muy pocos saben así que mantenlo en secreto-dijo mientras una luz de color blanco emergía de su cuerpo, cubriendo su cuerpo y cuando esta luz termino, ash no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, delante de él estaba un joven de piel morena, cabellos rojos como el fuego y unas líneas negras salían debajo de sus ojos mientras estos seguían manteniendo su característico azul.

-¿tory?-pregunto curioso ash.

-si ash, es una habilidad que muy pocos tienen-dijo el joven mientras sacaba unas lentillas de su bolsillo y se las ponía causando que sus ojos ahora fueran de un color ámbar.

-vaya tory, parece como si fueras otra persona-dijo ash impresionado.

-esa es la idea ash, y por cierto se me olvido decirte pero todavía falta un joven más el cual está haciendo algo y pronto volverá.

-perdonen la demora-dijo kalm mientras aparecía junto a yveltal y zygarde- arceus-dijo mientras veía al dios pokemon- cumplimos con el encargo.

-perfecto-dijo arceus mientras asentía satisfecho, todos allí entendían que el haber cumplido con el encargo significaba que ciudad luminalia no existía más, todos menos ash.

-¿de qué encargo se refiere arceus?-pregunto ash.

-ciertas cosas ash, pronto lo entenderás-dijo tory por cierto él es kalm y viene de hoenn.

-mucho gusto elegido, me iré a bañar y los alcanzo para desayunar, nos vemos luego amigos-dijo kalm de forma amable, casi como si el no fuera el responsable de la destrucción de una ciudad ocurrida hace menos de 1 hora.

-espérame kalm, tenemos cosas que hablar-dijo zygarde mientras que kalm lo miro y asintió.

-vamos zygarde-dijo felizmente kalm para luego entrar a la mansión ambos.

-¿Cómo estas kage?-pregunto yveltal mientras se acercaba al joven el cual estaba alejado de todos y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-bien yveltal, acompáñame a practicar-dijo a lo que el legendario asintió e yveltal uso sus poderes y ambos se tele transportaron.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto del gijinka zygarde.**

¿Qué sucede zygarde?-dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto la cual era de un color verde oliva con negro y detalles en negro.

-sabes bien lo que ocurre kalm, es sobre esa traidora- dijo el legendario mientras miraba el interior de la habitación de su gijinka, el legendario se dijo mentalmente el agradecer a arceus luego por haber hecho todo lo referente a los cuartos de los gijinkas de la noche a la mañana y más sobre la zona de descanso que pronto ocuparían.

-ya lo dije allá zygarde, el contacto-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de asco- de esa traidora sobre mi cuerpo me asqueo demasiado, y lo peor de todo fue que fue lo suficientemente osada para hablarme como si nos conociéramos de alguna parte cuando yo jamás en mi vida la he visto-dijo mientras echaba una mirada a su cuarto debido a que antes no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, este era un color azul marino oscuro, una cama matrimonial con un edredón de color azul oscuro con negro, a la derecha había una mesita de día y a su izquierda una mesita de noche junto a varios equipos de entretenimiento como televisión, computadora portátil, tenía un armario de ropa y al lado de este un escaparate de tamaño mediano para meter algunas cosas, al fondo de su cuarto tenía un baño de color blanco-¿dónde estarán los artículos de baño?-se preguntó.

-¿en serio no sientes nada por esa traidora?-dijo zygarde ¿o no te gustan las mujeres?-pregunto y vio como el rostro de kalm se ponía de un color rojo como la sangre que hace poco acababa de derramar.

-claro que me gustan las mujeres zygarde-dijo apurado kalm pero sintió cuando el legendario tuvo otra pregunta en la mente (*)- y antes de que me lo preguntes: no, tu sabes que hago esto por mi voluntad propia y no porque me estés controlando, obligando o por obligación a alguien, así que estaré contigo, los legendarios, los demás gijinkas, arceus y el elegido hasta el final.

-¿hasta el final?-pregunto zygarde.

-sí, hasta el final zygarde-le dijo kalm con una sonrisa, mientras abría el escaparate encontrando algunas toallas para el baño, algunos jabones, y algunos champús para hombres junto a algunos antibacteriales y varias esponjas de baño.

-de acuerdo kalm y lamento la pregunta pero es que esa traidora cree que tu estas siendo controlado por mí para realizar todo eso-dijo zygarde.

-interesante-dijo mientras sacaba lo necesario para su baño- tal vez podría fingir un tiempo con ella sobre que tú me estabas controlando pero fue su amor el que rompió el hechizo y todas esas patrañas baratas-dijo kalm con maldad.

-puede ser, pero recuerda que debes estar con el elegido en su recuperación y hacer eso podría traerte problemas, deben ser alguien en quienes ellos confíen ya y no tu que eres un desconocido-dijo zygarde seriamente.

-cierto tienes que pensar un poco en eso o quizás podríamos enviar a la niña esa, la mocosa como le dice kage pero no sé si debamos confiar en ella para eso-dijo kalm.

-hablare con arceus de eso-dijo zygarde.

-zygarde ¿podrías irte mientras me baño?-dijo kalm.

-sí, nos vemos-dijo zygarde mientras desaparecía y kalm cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-gracias zygarde-dijo contento para luego entrar al baño y se vio al espejo mientras se quitaba su ropa sucia y la dejaba en una cesta para la ropa-asquerosa humana-dijo furioso para tomar el antibacterial y echárselo por el rostro con cuidado para eliminar el contacto de serena en su rostro-esta me las pagaras insignificante humana, me las pagaras cara por todo-pensaba furioso por la osadía de serena ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a tratarlo como si conocieran? para él, ella era solamente una traidora y algo con menos valor que la basura debido a que no la podía ver ni como mujer.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

En esta zona, que era en donde vivían los ahora adultos ash junto a sus compañeros, el harem de ash y sus hijos después de la victoria en la guerra que se había desatado hace 19 años en contra de los que osaron traicionar a su padre y tío ash ketchum, y también de la guerra que se había desatado por exterminar a todas las organizaciones criminales junto a sus líderes para evitar que volvieran a lastimar a alguien de nuevo y debido a que los legendarios simplemente se hartaron de todo e hicieron lo que los humanos no se habían atrevido a hacer que era el acabar para siempre con las organizaciones y con la maldad en el mundo; en la guerra los líderes y alto mando que se unieron a ash se les perdono la vida y vaya que habían hecho una buena elección debido a que ahora todos ellos disfrutaban de una vida en paz y tranquilidad debido a que los legendarios les otorgaron poderes sobre sus elementos.

Y en cuanto a los que no se habían unido ellos simplemente habían muerto, habían enloquecido o ash simplemente los había torturado no con torturas físicas sino con torturas psicológicas y habían sido obligados a observar las peores atrocidades como era el caso de norman y caroline padres de max y may dos de las personas que habían osado traicionar a ash; a los cuales ash mando a llamar una vez que descubrió que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, pero al no presentarse ellos por voluntad propia, ash les sumo en la lista de cosas pendientes el no obedecer cosa que soluciono de manera rápida cuando le pidió a kage por no decir ordeno que trajera a la pareja ante su presencia usando sus sombras y tuvieran los mismos grilletes que alguna vez kage uso con clemont solo que ahora con un dispositivo que él ahora le había dado a kage el cual hacia que si intentara quitarse los grilletes estos emitirían una descarga eléctrica que los desmayaría, por lo que la pareja apareció debido a sus sombras y con grilletes en manos y piernas ambos aparecieron ambos mirando furiosos a ash el cual ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué más quieres ash?-dijo norman con furia ese día.

-mira como me hablas norman balance, mide tus palabras o te aseguro que de aquí no salen vivos-le respondió ash con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acercaba a ellos, caroline estaba escondida detrás de su esposo.

-la vida no nos importa ya, no desde que mataste a may y a max- le escupió norman en la cara- y todo debido a que ellos no te apreciaban.

-eres asqueroso norman-sonrió con malicia el elegido- pero yo puedo serlo más que tú, así que o te sometes a mi voluntad o las pasaras mal dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo que diancie le había pasado y se limpió la cara para luego meterle el pañuelo en la boca a norman y con su poder sobre el aura impidió que norman volviera a abrir la boca.

-sabes norman…los traje hasta aquí para algo muy importante, pero tú no me estas cooperando mucho, y pensé que tal vez les gustaría conocer por primera vez en más de 16 años a su nieta sapphire-dijo ash con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual ambos abrieron mucho los ojos por saber que tenían una nieta, y recordando todo sobre los rumores que le habían dicho…may murió dando a luz a su nieta debido a que su cuerpo rechazo lo especial de la bebe.

-¿don-donde esta?-pregunto caroline con lágrimas en los ojos, ella recordaba que le habían dicho que su nieta era la viva imagen de su hija excepto por el hecho de que tenía colmillos, odiaba el vestirse y siempre prefería usar ropa de hojas y odiaba los concursos pokemon.

-primero me pagaran lo que me deben, ajustaremos cuentas sobre todo… y si aceptan someterse a mi voluntad les permitiré conocerla, eso si es que norman no lo arruina-dijo con malicia mientras tomaba unas varillas de metal- mira norman este será el comienzo del castigo-dijo con furia mientras le clavaba cuatro varillas en cada pierna y usando otra vez su aura creo una cadena indestructible que ataba los grilletes de sombras de kage con las varillas hacia la boca, el pecho y la cabeza-es tu turno kage, electrocuta a norman-ordeno a lo que una corriente de electricidad se originó en los grilletes y debido a la cadena esta empezó a recorrer las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza de norman a lo que ash sonrió con maldad y se acomodó en una silla que diancie había traído para él.

-¿dime norman te someterás a mi voluntad?-pregunto ash mientras que diancie estaba a su lado la pokemon del harem acariciaba el cabello de ash mientras este depositaba besos en su cabeza.

-sí, nos someteremos a tu voluntad-hablo caroline luego de 8 minutos en los que veía como su esposo sufría por la electricidad, de su boca brotaba sangre y de sus orejas también salía sangre, pero norman comenzó a negar.

-al parecer-comenzó ash- norman no está de acuerdo con lo que le propuse, retírate de norman, caroline-ordeno a lo que caroline empezó a dudar-¡hazlo ahora si de verdad te someterás a mi voluntad o haremos un cuarteto delante de tu esposo, tu, diancie, mew y yo!-amenazo a lo que caroline horrorizada accedió debido a que no quería tener relaciones con el que mato a su hija ni con diancie o mew.

-tienes suerte norman-dijo ash mientras se paraba de su silla y diancie tomo a caroline y la sentó en la silla para luego usar su cuerpo en forma de diamante para ponerse delante de caroline y evitar que viera-``descansa un poco en la silla´´-le dijo mentalmente diancie a caroline y esta asintió.

-`` ¿Por qué tengo suerte?´´-pregunto norman mentalmente y ash lo supo.

-eres alguien con suerte debido a que mi intención era atenderlos personalmente a pesar de que ahora soy el gobernador absoluto del mundo y por lo tanto es más que obvio que tengo mucho en lo que trabajar y también muchas ciudades que reconstruir, sin embargo agradezco la ayuda que mis verdaderos padres adhara y satoshi me dan, y también la ayuda de mis hermanos y de mi hermana Bonnie, y también la ayuda de mis compañeros, unos compañeros que a diferencia de tus hijos jamás han estado por solo fingir conmigo, y kage deja que descanse un poco-ordeno a lo que la descarga en el cuerpo de norman ceso.

-¿Qué nos propones?-pregunto caroline desde la silla, sabía que si intentaban algo en el mejor de los casos diancie los mataría, si antes no llegaba uno de los ahora generales del mundo, aquellos que acompañaron a ash y los legendarios y ahora ayudaban a los líderes de gimnasio que habían sobrevivido a reconstruir cada región.

-que sean mis sirvientes…serán mis sirvientes al igual que Flint, Rudy, Johana, el abuelo de iris y serena-dijo ash- no es mucho pero los podre tener vigilados, no tendrán por qué huir y podrán estar cerca de su nieta, es eso o que deje paralitico a norman de por vida y los mande a vivir en una cueva como unos animales-dijo con maldad a lo que los esposos balance se vieron y asintieron debido a que eso era mejor que vivir como animales.

-Aceptamos-dijo caroline- norman y yo aceptamos ser tus sirvientes-dijo caroline con lágrimas en los ojos.

-muy bien, kage quítaselos –dijo a lo que los grilletes de sombras desaparecieron-arrodíllense-ordeno a lo que ambos lo hicieron- esto-dijo ash mientras en los brazos de los esposos balance apareció unas muñequeras de color negro con morado- son controladores… ahora ambos son mis sirvientes esos controladores me asegurara a mí que hacen lo que les he ordenado, no se pueden quitar al menos que quieran quedar sin brazos, y si osan a desobedecerme o intentan ir en contra mía de nuevo esos dispositivos les propinara una descarga eléctrica del propio Zekrom que los dejara en cama dos meses, cosa que el otro también lo sentirá y quedara en cama un mes-sonrió ash con malicia- si eso llega a ocurrir mi general szary vendrá y créanme que no desearan ser estatuas de hielo que adornaran la entrada, su nieta la conocerán pronto-dijo con malicia ash para salir al igual que diancie.

De ese día hace 6 meses ya, desde el principio caroline obedecía todo al pie de la letra, por su obediencia y someterse a lo que él quería ash la recompenso haciendo que durante 2 semanas solo tuviera el deber de cuidar los huevos pokemon y preparar comida para sus demás sirvientes, en tanto que norman debido a su hostilidad fue sometido a entrenar a los pokemon de los compañeros de ash que estuvieran en su tiempo de descanso, cosa que lo dejaba exhausto muchas veces; hasta que 4 meses después ash los llamo en privado y les otorgo el conocer a su nieta.

En la sala beta que era en donde estaban los hijos que ash había tenido con su harem, además de los hijos de sus compañeros y que era el lugar en donde estos tenían responsabilidades para algún día ser los próximos dueños del mundo, nadie decía nada, todo estaba en una calma tensa debido a lo que acababan de descubrir, de todos los jóvenes allí reunidos… solamente blue y Silver estaban anonadados, para ellos era cierto que ash era su padre debido a que los crio desde que nacieron y para el los mellizos eran la bendición que Zoey le había dado y ellos lo sabían muy bien, pero jamás se imaginaron la verdad.

-hermanos-hablo preocupada ahora una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos miel idénticos a los de ash, esta chica vestía un short diminuto de color verde y su ropa era una blusa de color rosa, su piel era blanca y su cabello largo iba amarrado en una coleta media con una moñera de color negro.

-la violo…-dijo blue atónita por tal revelación pero a la vez un poco triste por saber que ella y Silver habían sido producto de esa violación.

-chica ruidosa-dijo Green algo preocupado por blue- vamos donde está tu alegría y tus ganas de molestarme.

-es increíble-dijo con frialdad Silver pero por dentro estaba molesto contra paul y algo triste sin embargo el recuerdo de la primera vez que vieron a ash cuando él y su melliza nacieron y la primera vez que dijo papa y a ash festejando por tan maravilloso hecho, cuando recibió su primer pokemon de manos de sus padres y junto a sus hermanos.

-todo estará bien hermanos, lo prometo-hablo de nuevo la chica de cabellos rojos mientras los abrazaba a ambos, estos correspondieron sin dudar el abrazo de su hermana.

-gracias oyuki (**)-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Silver-hablo ahora una castaña de ojos chocolate, su cabello caía grácilmente en dos coletas bajas, la cual rápidamente fue y abrazo al chico de cabellos rojos-tranquilo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

-kotone-susurro silver sin miedo por el hecho de saber que su novia estaría con él.

-chica ruidosa-dijo ahora Green mientras abrazaba a blue, en tanto que oyuki fue abrazada por la espalda por un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate el cual era el hermano menor de kotone.

-gre-green susurro blue.

-tranquila, todo estará bien-le prometió Green- pronto viajaremos al pasado y…

-hohoho-hablo ahora blue con su típica expresión- ¿podríamos cambiar el pasado, impidiendo que mama sea violada?

-no podemos hacerlo-le dijo Green serio- si impedimos eso ustedes nunca nacerán.

-tiene razón-dijo silver- pero eso no impedirá que paul me las page-dijo serio a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, en el próximo capítulo veremos el inicio de la amistad de ash con los gijinkas, el despertar de Sabrina y las demás y la muerte del profesor oak, además de cierta sorpresita, y tengo una pregunta que me gustaría que me contestaran: como me dijeron por allí, debido a que este fic se trata de ash x harem; les gustaría también ver parejas de pokemon entre los pokemon de ash y los pokemon de los nuevos compañeros de ash? Un ejemplo como me mencionaron antes: el pikachu de ash hace pareja con la pikara de crystal; de ser así habría más parejas de pokemon como por ejemplo:**

 **-el serperior de max con la serperior de ash.**

 **\- la levia de crystal con el milo de samantha.**

 **-Perséfone de crystal con el Lucario de ash.**

 **-la garden de lis con el guard de lis.**

 **-el greninja de ash con greni de lis.**

 **\- el Lucario de rai con el zoroark de luka.**

 **-la hera de sara con el heracross de ash.**

 **-la garchomp de maiko con el garchomp de ash.**

 **-el noivern de maiko con el noivern de ash.**

 **-el gengar de ash con la gengar de samantha.**

 **(*) kalm pudo sentir los pensamientos de zygarde por un momento debido a que ha estado mucho tiempo junto a él, al ser el que más tiempo ha estado con un legendario en este caso 12 años él puede sentir lo que piensa zygarde y hablar mentalmente con él, con los otros pasara lo mismo pronto.**

 **(**)Oyuki: nombre japonés que significa reina de las nieve.**

 **Y como se vio en el capítulo, los hijos de ash con el harem son en su mayoría los dexholders de todas las regiones con algunos personajes más como oyuki y el hermano menor de kotone (hijos de ash con Jazmine).**

 **Y finalmente mega-mewtwo-x es el mewtwo que fue creado por el equipo rocket, debido a que hay una mewtwo que puede megaevolucionar a mega-mewtwo-y (que es la que anda con ryu, y creo al gijinka mewtwo-y) el mewtwo original puede mega-evolucionar en mega-mewtwo-x y ash tiene en su equipo pokemon a ambos mega-mewtwo pero ryu puede usar en sus misiones a mewtwo-y.**


	7. nota de autor

**nota de autor**

 **bien chicos lastimosamente esta semana no habra capitulo debido a que pienso suspender la publicacion del capitulo de esta semana para regresar la siguiente semana con un capitulo de minimo 6000 palabras del fic y un oneshot sobre la tematica de noche de brujas en el cual los dexholders seran los protas siendo la tematica inspirada un poco en la pelicula de terror viernes 13, sin mas se despide por los momentos de ustedes lukamegurine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**bien chicos respondo rapidamente reviews:**

 **Anonim: ser traicionado si es un golpe muy duro, pero ash aqui no sera un tirano sino que el tomara la justicia por sus manos contra sus traidores y las organizaciones y luego sera un enlace entre el mundo y los legendarios mientras que sus hijos y lo de los demas seran los protectores luego de que sus padre decidan retirarse a tener una vida en paz.**

 **el gear: ten por seguro que paul tendra una de las peores muertes por el sufrimiento que le causara a zoey ya que no solamente ash estara en la lista sino tambien crystal, los mellizos junto a sus parejas, oyuki y tambien varios mas.**

 **kuroi: no te preocupes eso es normal en varias ocasiones, y si con ash ya despierto empezara lo mejor y se pondra aun mas interesante cuando ash decida participar en la destruccion y mucho mejor cuando el harem este completo y se una tambien; sobre la primera idea de la muerte de paul el sera el que mas tortura tendra ya que muchos le tienen ganas; y lo de que ash vea a ryu como alguien en quien sabe que puede confiar sin problemas se vera mas adelante; y lo de max creeme que bonnie terminara con quien menos el se lo esperaba.**

 **el guerrero: a paul le quedan unos años de vida nada mas, pero el como viajaran digamos que dialga tuvo mucho que ver en el viaje al pasado de los dexholders.**

 **crimson striker Gunfire: esa es la primera de muchas sorpresitas que veras, sobre todo el de algunas personas que ayudaran a ash contra gary.**

 **reider crpy: da por hecho el que paul sufrira por lo de zoey, y si el profesor oak morira pero no del todo.**

 **cutersaralisa: si habra muerte de paul y varias cosas mas.**

 **anghara clockworker: claro que si, tu OC le cobrara unas cuentas cosas a paul al igual que muchos otros que pronto estaran en la lista, es mas si gustas de darme la forma en que crystal torturara a paul sera mas que recibida**

 **Capítulo 6 muertes y revelaciones (parte 1).**

 **Mansión abandonada**

En el comedor de la gran mansión se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, todos ellos se encontraban ingiriendo su desayuno y también se encontraban hablando entre ellos para conocerse mejor, en el centro de aquella mesa se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabache que corresponde al nombre de ash ketchum, aquel que es conocido en el mundo pokemon como el elegido, cerca del grupo de jóvenes se hallaban todos los pokemon que eran entrenados por ellos, con excepción de las pokemon que tenían relación con sus entrenadores.

-elegido-hablo ahora ryu con mayleen sentada a su lado- dinos ¿Cómo conociste a arceus?.

-no creo que merezca el título de elegido, así que solamente dime ash-dijo deprimido nuestro héroe- pero si quieres saber, te lo diré… lo conocí cuando ocurrió la traición de damos hacia arceus; eso ocurrió luego de que dialga nos permitiera viajaren el tiempo y el casi destruye al mundo por completo pero lo logre evitar.

-en serio que te mereces el título de elegido-dijo ryu con una breve sonrisa mientras mayleen asentía a lo dicho por su compañero sentimental y depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de ryu beso que fue correspondido.

-ya te dije que no creo que-empezó a decir ash pero fue interrumpido por su ahora hermana Bonnie.

-dime hermano-dijo Bonnie mientras comía felizmente su desayuno- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora o mejor dicho cual ciudad será la siguiente?-dijo con algo de maldad la pequeña esa pregunta.

-¿la siguiente ciudad en qué?-pregunto ash extrañado.

-me refiero a cual ciudad será la siguiente en ser-empezó a hablar Bonnie pero arceus logro escucharla a tiempo y se acercó a ellos rápidamente debido a que ash no debía saberlo todavía.

-silencio, cambia el tema o termina el desayuno y luego vas a ver cómo están las chicas que aun duermen y de paso revisas si alguien más ha llegado-dijo arceus mirando a Bonnie la cual simplemente guardo silencio para luego tranquilamente seguir ingiriendo su desayuno, los demás se vieron y asintieron imperceptiblemente agradeciendo internamente la ayuda de arceus para evitar que la rubia dijera cosas de más.

-arceus-dijo ash confundido-¿de que hablaba Bonnie que es lo que sucede con las ciudades?.

-nada ash, las ciudades del mundo están bien-dijo tory mientras lo veía- dime ash, ¿Cómo me veo con el cabello rojo?-dijo tranquilamente en un intento por distraer al azabache.

-casi ni te reconozco tory, pero me pregunto cómo estarán sid, rafe y los demás que conocí en ciudad Larousse-dijo ash mientras veía curioso al chico de quien se había hecho amigo cuando ayudo a deoxys en la pelea contra rayquaza.

-ellos están bien ash, muchos están deseando volver a tener una batalla a dúo contra ambos, como en aquel tiempo-dijo el chico mientras la luz lo rodeaba nuevamente para luego volver a la normalidad.

-espero que eso sea pronto-dijo ash mientras miraba a ryu, dizzy y Jack los cuales estaban besando a sus parejas pokemon cosa que extraño a ash.

-chicos, ¿acaso ustedes son pareja?-dijo curioso ash.

-claro ash-dijo dizzy con naturalidad- es algo interesante pero que no todos ven con buenos ojos.

-bayleef-dijo ahora la pokemon planta mientras se acercaba a ash y fijo su vista en los labios de ash.

-¿Qué sucede bayleef?-indago ash con suavidad y la tranquilidad que le daba el ver a sus pokemon junto a él.

-Lucario-dijo ahora un Lucario junto a un tyranitar y un hippowdon los cuales aparecieron junto a las pokebolas de forrest, el pequeño forrest apareció en uno de los sofás y las pokebolas fueron levitando hacia su dueño.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto ash mientras veía a los pokemon recién llegados pero simplemente vio a la cara al poderoso tyranitar el cual se acercó por un momento a él junto al poderoso lucario.

-tyranitar-hablo ahora el poderoso pokemon pseudo-legendario el cual abrazo brevemente a ash y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

-larvitar-susurro ash mientras correspondía el abrazo del ahora ya no tan pequeño pokemon- pensé que no te volvería a ver larvitar-dijo para luego ver a lucario el cual reconoció como el pequeño riolu que ayudo a escapar de la ahora fallecida J en sinnoh y al hippopotas que conoció igualmente en sinnoh ahora evolucionado en hippowdon.

-bayleef-exclamo emocionada la pokemon planta mientras estiraba los látigos de su cuello para ayudar a su entrenador y acariciar con ellos el cabello de ash.

-es hermoso-susurro samantha conmovida por el reencuentro de ash con sus pokemon.

-ya termine de desayunar-dijo Bonnie a arceus- con su permiso iré a ver si ya despertaron y si alguien más llego-dijo mientras veía a arceus y este asintió por lo cual la pequeña rubia rápidamente salió hacia la sala.

-nosotros tenemos que ir arceus-hablo ahora respetuosamente Albert el cual termino su desayuno al igual que los demás chicos con excepción de ash.

-por supuesto, tengan cuidado y llévense a sus pokemon pueden que los necesiten-dijo con tranquilidad el dios pokemon mientras algunos portales aparecían y todos se levantaron con cuidado.

-claro arceus, ¿pero cuál portal es cuál?-dijo ahora dizzy preocupado a su lado se encontraba su Gardevoid y sus demás pokemon.

-izquierda para islas naranja, el de la derecha es para ciudad petalburgo y el del medio es para pueblo arcilla cada uno sabe hacia dónde debe ir, así que adelante deben ir a cumplir sus encargos-dijo arceus serio a lo que todos asintieron.

-así será arceus-dijo lis con algo de locura para luego entrar junto a rai y luka por el portal de la derecha, a los ahora gijinkas les siguieron sus pokemon y los legendarios shaymin y entei junto al trio del lago, luego de que todos entraron el portal se cerró.

-nos vemos luego elegido y hablaremos con más calma y tranquilidad-dijo ahora Albert para luego entrar junto a samantha, Jack, szary y max por el portal de la izquierda, a los entrenadores le siguieron todos sus pokemon y los legendarios cobalion, virizion, kyurem, keldeo y Zekrom luego el portal se cerró.

-volvemos luego ash y nos contaras más sobre ti-dijo con una sonrisa amable dizzy para luego entrar al único portal que quedaba junto a ethan y crystal junto a sus compañeros pokemon para que finalmente entraran el dios del cielo rayquaza y el señor y amo de las pesadillas darkrai una vez todos dentro desapareció el ultimo portal.

-espero que estén bien-susurro tory algo intranquilo por sus ahora compañeros.

-tranquilo-hablo maiko ahora- estamos hablando es de nuestros compañeros y de los legendarios, seguro que podrán cumplir con el encargo.

-sí, yo también espero que estén bien-dijo ash tranquilo mientras terminaba con su desayuno, no quería admitirlo todavía pero estaba empezando a sentir algo de cariño y cercanía con los chicos que futuramente serían sus compañeros pero no lo admitiría todavía debido a que aún tenía el recuerdo de la traición presente.

-vamos a hablar un poco más ash ¿te parece?-dijo tory suavemente.

-yo los veo luego, iré a dormir un poco-dijo kalm con una sonrisa a lo que los demás asintieron.

-nosotros iremos con giratina-dijeron a la vez maiko y joe los cuales se vieron por un momento y asintieron al mismo tiempo, era un comienzo debido a que ahora debían compartir la ayuda del legendario del mundo distorsión y aprender a conocerse mutuamente.

-hasta luego kalm, cuídense-dijo tory viendo como giratina desaparecía con maiko y joe en tanto que kalm subió a su cuarto y una vez llegado a este entro y cerró la puerta.

-vamos tory-dijo ash mientras se acercaba a los sofás junto a Bonnie.

-hermano-dijo ahora Bonnie- ¿el quien es?-pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras veía a forrest.

-forrest-susurro con miedo ash recordando que él era hermano de uno de los que lo traicionaron, sin embargo luego recordó que forrest siempre se mostró agradecido con él, por lo que mentalmente se dijo que esperaría a que el chico despertara y luego sabría sus intenciones y decidiría si se quedaba o no.

-se llama forrest-dijo ahora Bonnie interesada- que lindo nombre-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de forrest.

-vamos ash-dijo tory para salir al jardín y ash lo siguió.

 **Ciudad verde.**

En esta ciudad el panorama era desalentador debido a que el ejército genesect ya había destruido por completo varias casas al igual que el centro pokemon gracias a su técnica tecno-shock en tanto que el gimnasio se encontraba rodeado por un zoroark junto a zorua, el goodra de ash y el mosquetero terrakion.

-goodra-bramo el goodra de ash enojado para con pulso dragón destruir la puerta del gimnasio, momento que fue aprovechado por zoroark, zorua y el genesect variocolor junto a terrakion para entrar al gimnasio.

 **Gimnasio de ciudad verde, habitación de dalia oak.**

En el interior del gimnasio de ciudad verde se encontraba una bella joven la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida, sin embargo un ruido la alerto, estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió como un pokemon se acercaba rápidamente hacia su cuarto, motivo por el cual rápidamente cerro sus ojos y poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, 10 segundos luego de haber hecho esa acción dalia sintió como la puerta fue rota y abriendo disimuladamente un ojo vio como a su habitación entro un poderoso goodra seguido de un zoroark y en el pelo del zoroark estaba un pequeño zorua.

-``no puede ser, debo salir de aquí o quedarme tranquila´´-pregunto algo inquieta dalia cosa que atrajo la atención de los pokemon.

-goodra-dijo el poderoso goodra de ash el cual se acercó junto a zoroark a dalia y con cuidado empezó a tocar su cuerpo.

-zoroark-dijo ahora la madre de zorua para dormir a dalia y ella ahora si estaba verdaderamente dormida, momento que fue aprovechado por mew el cual desde la mansión abandonada teletransporto a la chica a uno de los sofás junto a goodra, zoroark y zorua dejando solamente a los legendarios.

-terrakion-bramo el espadachín místico para usar su técnica sable místico y destruir el gimnasio justo en la mitad pero luego ocurrió lo increíble.

-heatran-se escuchó la voz del poderoso legendario el cual apareció de la nada y con su poder abrió un enorme agujero el cual simplemente se tragó los escombros del gimnasio.

-¿goodra?-se preguntó el goodra de ash el cual simplemente vio como lentamente desaparecía al igual que zoroark y zorua, hasta que entendió por fin que estaba siendo teletransportado por lo que con una sonrisa de medio lado la cual también estaba en el rostro de zorua y zoroark los tres pokemon terminaron de ser tele transportados a la mansión abandonada.

-genesect-dijo el pokemon antiguo mientras se reunía de nuevo con su equipo, los cuales al verlo llegar usaron de nuevo tecno-shock para destruir completamente todo luego de ver las ruinas de ciudad plateada simplemente desaparecieron todos.

 **Hoenn, ciudad petalburgo.**

En los alrededores de esta ciudad en la cual apenas estaba amaneciendo motivo por el cual sus habitantes dormían sin conocer el hecho de que un portal apareció en el cielo y del portal descendieron dos chicas y un chico junto a los legendarios shaymin, entei y el trio del lago.

-gracias uxie-dijo rai con una sonrisa luego de haber tocado el suelo debido a que los tres se encontraban levitando gracias al trio del lago, el pequeño ser del lago asintió feliz para luego ponerse serio al igual que los demás.

-hora de la diversión-dijo lis con algo de maldad- recuerden que no debemos dejar a nadie vivo-miro a sus compañeros y legendarios los cuales asintieron-vamos entonces-susurro mientras una luz de color verde la cubrió por completo, a rai lo cubrió una luz de color amarillo y a luka la cubrió una luz de color rojo, rápidamente la luz termino mostrando ahora la nueva apariencia que los legendarios le habían otorgado a los jóvenes, los legendarios y los pokemon de los chicos miraban satisfechos lo ocurrido sabiendo que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-¿Cuál será el primer objetivo a atacar?-pregunto lis con maldad mientras se ponía sus lentes de contacto dándole ahora a sus ojos un color magenta, su cabello ahora era de color magenta, su vestimenta era de cuerpo completo de color blanco con mangas verdes y botas militares verdes junto a un casco el cual tenía la forma de shaymin en su forma cielo.

-el que tú quieras lis-le hablo shaymin con dulzura- solo recuerda que debemos dejar esto muy bien destruido.

-lo se shaymin-dijo lis mientras se acercaba y tocaba la cabeza de shaymin y con delicadeza saco una flor gracidea de sus ropajes-¿gustas de cambiar de forma?-le pregunto lis a su amigo legendario.

-todavía no lis, pero mantén la flor cerca para cuando llegue el momento-dijo el legendario y lis asintió guardando de nuevo la flor.

-vamos entonces-dijo rai el cual terminaba de ponerse sus lentes de contacto de color naranja en tanto que luka asintió luego de haberse puesto los lentes de contacto rojos.

-tengan cuidado-dijo entei preocupado mientras se iba corriendo junto a azelf hacia la parte derecha de la ciudad.

-hagamos esto rápido para luego encargarnos del gimnasio-sugirió lis a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

-nos vemos lis-dijo shaymin el cual se fue junto a uxie y mesprit a la parte izquierda de la ciudad.

-vamos entonces-dijo ahora rai- mientras se tocaba un colgante en donde su piedra activadora estaba-¡Galatea, lucario a megaevolucionar!-dijo a lo cual la gardevoirita en el collar de su Gardevoid y la lucarita en el collar de su lucario brillaron ocasionando que ambos empezaran a megaevolucionar, al cabo de unos instante el proceso de mega evolución se había logrado satisfactoriamente.

-vamos nosotros también-dijo ahora lis- es nuestro turno ¡garden, guard y star!-dijo lis para luego activar su piedra activadora y el collar de garden, la diadema de star y el colgante de guard en donde estaban sus respectivas piedras brillaron para luego mostrar a los pokemon megaevolucionados.

-listos-hablo ahora luka-¡figther, salamence!-dijo para activar su piedra en el collar que tenía por lo cual el cinturón que tenía blaziken y la diadema de salamence brillaron para que posteriormente se mostrara a los pokemon megaevolucionados.

-que comience la diversión-susurro lis para ir corriendo rápidamente a la parte central de la ciudad junto a sus compañeros y sus pokemon…en los distintos sitios de la ciudad se encontraban el trio del lago, el legendario shaymin y el perro legendario del fuego entei, junto a algunos de los nuevos compañeros de ash los cuales estaban junto a sus pokemon, todos miraban fijamente el horizonte esperando a que el sol saliera completamente sabiendo que a esa misma hora los demás estarían también esperando el momento en que saliera el sol para comenzar el ataque simultaneo a las ciudades.

 **Unova, pueblo arcilla.**

En el pequeño pueblo de unova se encontraban todos sus habitantes completamente dormidos ignorando por completo el hecho de que en el cielo un portal se abrió, y al igual que en ciudad petalburgo del portal descendieron un grupo de chicos acompañados de varios legendarios, por la hora que era casi nadie logro darse cuenta o eso es lo que parecía.

 **Centro pokemon de pueblo arcilla.**

-no lo puedo creer-susurro anonadado un joven de cabellos color rojo el cual tenía la forma de una flama, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello este joven iba vestido con un traje de camarero.

-estamos condenados-susurro con miedo un joven que estaba al lado del anterior, su cabello era de color azul el cual le tapaba un ojo y caía en cascada por su cara mientras que sus ojos eran azules y al igual que el anterior tenía un traje de camarero.

-zeo préstame el telescopio, desde aquí no logro ver muy bien cuantos legendarios son los que están allí-dijo con preocupación el joven de cabellos azules a su mellizo.

-tranquilo cress, eso es lo de menos debido a que allí están solamente dos legendarios si no me equivoco son, oh dios estamos fritos-dijo con miedo zeo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo con impaciencia ahora cress hasta que lo pudo sentir, sintió como si todo temblara y el sonido que producía el movimiento de un gran pokemon.

-cress-dijo zeo en un susurro- ahora si que estamos condenados debido a que groudon y kyogre aparecieron y se han unido a los legendarios que antes estaban allí, oh no-dijo con preocupación zeo- veo que los legendarios que llegaron primero son darkrai y rayquaza y-dijo completamente anonadado zeo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-dijo cress con miedo pero con algo de convicción debido a que él era un líder de gimnasio y como tal debía pelear por defender a las ciudades de su región.

-veo a dos chicos y una chica, pero algo sucede una luz los está iluminando y por dios la chica nos está viendo-dijo con pánico zeo.

 **Unova, pueblo arcilla cerca del centro pokemon.**

-por fin llegamos-susurro dizzy con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a rayquaza.

-vaya que si-dijo ahora crystal y ethan asintió mientras ambos se acercaba a darkrai cosa que al legendario ni le inmuto ese hecho debido a que estaba sintiendo como si alguien los estuviera viendo.

-ahora solo debemos esperar a groudon y kyogre-dijo con algo de maldad ethan mientras miraba a sus pokemon sin embargo la espera no fue mucha debido a que el legendario creador de la tierra apareció rápidamente, en tanto que el creador de los océanos apareció a un lado en un pequeño rio listo para comenzar el plan.

-estamos aquí, es hora de la acción-dijo crystal para que una luz de color negra la cubriera por completo, una luz de igual color cubrió a ethan mientras que una luz de color verde cubrió a dizzy ahora.

\- listos para nuestro deber-dijo ahora dizzy el cual ahora llevaba un pantalón de pants gris con tres líneas en los costados dos blancas y una negra, una camisa gris, un suéter estilo militar con capucha y el cierre al frente, en sus ojos había unos lentes negros y unos tenis como los de su vestimenta normal.

-vamos, esto será divertido-lo secundo ethan al cual su cabello ahora se había vuelto corto y de color negro, tenía una camisa de mangas largas Roja, unos jeans de color negro y además se había vuelto un poco más alto.

-nos divertiremos como nunca-dijo ahora crystal a la cual su cabello se había vuelto de color blanco recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran ahora de color verde y uno de ellos estaba tapado por un mechón, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y corto hasta las rodillas con botas del mismo color hasta los muslos junto a una gabardina del mismo color la cual cubre su cuerpo y una riñonera en donde estaban sus pokebolas.

-hora de la diversión-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-¡ a megaevolucionar!-dijeron al mismo tiempo para que el Charizard de ethan, la Gardevoid de dizzy y Perséfone empezaran el proceso quedando ahora un mega-Charizard- x y dos mega-Gardevoid.

-listos-dijeron ethan y dizzy al mismo tiempo.

-alguien nos está mirando-dijo crystal mientras miraba a todas partes hasta que vio algo en el centro pokemon-¡allí están los mirones!-grito a lo que ethan y dizzy vieron hacia donde veía crystal y lo que vieron los enfureció debido a que era verdad y ahora el plan debía ser adelantado.

-vamos-dijo dizzy mientras se acercaban los tres junto a los pokemon mega-evolucionados, en tanto que pikara y sus demás pokemon debieron quedarse esperando a excepción de levia, el cual se acercó al rio en donde estaba kyogre y se metió quedando ahora cerca del legendario.

 **Centro pokemon de pueblo arcilla.**

-vienen hacia acá-dijo con miedo zeo, a el no le molestaría pelear contra los quienes pensaba que eran traidores hacia los humanos; pero el pelear junto a su simisear y sus pokemon contra todos esos pokemon de los tres chicos que se acercaban y al mismo tiempo pelear contra los 4 legendarios lo aterraba debido a que eso no era moco de pavo.

-que haremos ahora-dijo cress, el solamente conocía algunas historias sobre los pokemon legendarios, por los que de allí a verlos reunidos en un solo lugar era mucho que decir.

-finge que estas durmiendo-le susurro zeo mientras sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido corrió a su cuarto luego de haber tirado el telescopio, cress sin lugar a dudas siguió a su hermano y ambos llegaron justo a su cuarto cuando la puerta fue violentada.

¿Estas segura? susurro ethan a crystal debido a que no le gustaba nada el retrasar la misión y el acercarse demasiado podría poner en riesgo su misión.

-sí, se lo que vi-dijo crystal- pero podemos hacer algo…entre tú y yo podemos poner a dormir a todos aquí-dijo crystal- así evitaremos que alguien más nos interrumpa.

-de acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo solo dormiremos a todos y si alguien nos molesta cuando estemos haciendo el encargo, le daremos pesadillas-dijo ethan en un susurro a lo que crystal asintió por lo cual ambos levantaron las dos manos y una energía de color negra salió de sus manos y rápidamente se esparció por todo el pueblo durmiendo tanto a humanos como pokemon con excepción de ellos tres, sus pokemon y los legendarios.

 **Centro pokemon de pueblo arcilla, habitación de zeo y cress.**

En la habitación en la cual estaban los dos líderes, estos estaban acostados fingiendo durmiendo, sabían que su deber era estar atentos a cualquier movimiento, sin embargo un sueño muy intento empezó a apoderarse de ambos, cosa que los alarmo debido a que si se dormían podría ser su último sueño e inútilmente se intentaron levantar de la cama y salir.

-tengo sueño-murmuro cress mientras cerraba los ojos.

-yo también-murmuro ahora zeo cayendo completamente dormido sin saber que todos estaban dormidos completamente con excepción de los que fueron enviados a destruir pueblo arcilla, sus pokemon y los legendarios.

 **Centro pokemon de pueblo arcilla.**

-ahora si finalmente esperamos que no hayan más interrupciones, dijeron los tres mientras se ponían en sus posiciones; ethan y crystal se fueron junto a darkrai al centro junto a sus pokemon con excepción de levia; dizzy y rayquaza fueron a la derecha junto a los pokemon de dizzy, y finalmente groudon a la izquierda en tanto que kyogre simplemente esperaba en el rio junto a levia a que amaneciera.

 **Islas naranja**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo en el pequeño archipiélago naranja un portal apareció en el cielo y de él descendieron un grupo numeroso de jóvenes junto a sus pokemon y sus amigos legendarios.

-al fin llegamos-susurro samantha mientras a su lado estaba virizion.

-menos mal, es hora de cumplir nuestro encargo, debemos estar con el elegido pronto-dijo Albert a lo que todos asintieron.

-aquí vamos- dijo szary emocionado mientras una luz de color azul pálido lo rodeo por completo, para cuando termino su cabello era blanco hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba un pantalón azul marino una camiseta blanca lisa junto a una chaqueta negra encima con un logo del centro pokemon en la parte de atrás, además de zapatos negros.

-mi turno-dijo max mientras una luz de color amarilla con toques negros lo rodeo por completo, para cuando la luz ceso su chaqueta se había vuelto de color blanco a excepción de los costados que era negro, llevaba unos pantalones negros, ojos de color rojo, cabello liso de color blanco, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, una chaqueta completamente blanca con excepción de los costados que era de color negro y un pantalón negro.

-esto será épico-dijo ahora Albert para que un resplandor de color azul cobalto lo cubriera para luego quedar con un suéter color negro, pantalones de mezclilla, gorra de color negro junto a unos pupilentes de color gris y botas tipo montaña.

-sin duda nos divertiremos-hablo ahora Jack al momento de que un resplandor azul lo cubría para cuando termino llevaba un traje al estilo vaquero con una gabardina negra el cual era el mismo traje guardapolvo de red edad redemption, junto a un pañuelo negro que le cubre hasta la nariz y un revolver de verdad

-esto será divertido-dijo con malicia samantha para que una luz de color verde claro la rodeada para cuando termino estaba una chica de cabellos plateados largos hasta la espalda amarrados en una coleta, unos lentes de contacto color verde y llevaba un traje que recordaba al de una guerrera amazona junto a unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

-es hora de la diversión-dijeron todos para que sus pokemon asintieran y aquellos que podían mega-evolucionar lo hicieron, luego de eso todos fueron hacia los diferentes sitios de la ciudad con excepción de milo el cual fue guardado por samantha hasta que llegara su turno.

-estamos listos-dijo ahora Albert el cual estaba junto a Jack en la parte central de la ciudad, junto a ellos estaban todos sus pokemon incluyendo a mega-lopunny, mega-lucario, mega-gallade y los legendarios cobalion y keldeo.

-falta poco-dijo ahora samantha la cual estaba junto a max en la parte izquierda de la ciudad junto a sus pokemon y los legendarios virizion y Zekrom.

-realmente es hermosa-susurro rápidamente szary mientras miraba a samantha a lo lejos, pero rápidamente se concentró- esto espero que podamos lograrlo-dijo en la parte derecha de la ciudad junto a kyurem y sus pokemon.

 **Pueblo paleta, clínica de pueblo paleta.**

En el tranquilo pueblo, el amanecer apenas estaba comenzando, sin embargo en la clínica del pueblo había un gran movimiento debido a que se trataba de salvar la vida del profesor de la región de kanto.

 **Clínica de pueblo paleta, habitación del profesor oak.**

En la habitación correspondiente al profesor de aquella región, se encontraban el profesor inconsciente y su asistente Tracey el cual veía las noticias en la que se informaba sobre la destrucción de ciudad luminalia, luego recordó brevemente que allí estaban ash el cual participo en la liga de kalos y todas las personas que el conoció habían estado allí, por lo que se preocupó por todos ellos.

-ash por favor, cuídate; ustedes también chicos-dijo con preocupación Tracey mientras miraba la hora la cual señalaba que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, el asistente vio un pequeño sofá que le habían traído para que durmiera sin embargo decidió que ya no dormiría más, no desde que tuvo una hora antes esa pesadilla en la que alguien lo llamaba touma, no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba solamente vio unos cabellos negro-verdosos y de inmediato el a pesar de ser solamente un sueño y de que no podía ver por una espesa neblina sintió una calidez enorme y el impulso de abrazar a la figura misteriosa pero se abstuvo, el aún se preguntaba a que se debía esa calidez… una calidez que solamente una madre es capaz de transmitir, pero el recordaba muy bien que su padre había muerto cuando él tenía 8 años y su madre le siguió 4 años después así que eso no podía ser posible.

-iré a buscar algo de comer profesor-dijo Tracey aunque sabía que era inútil debido a que el estaba en un coma artificial inducido por los médicos, aun no entendía por qué los pokemon del chico que admiraba y con el cual viajo por las islas naranja actuaron tan salvajemente, si durante su viaje y todo el tiempo que los estuvo cuidando jamás se comportaron de esa manera tan salvaje.

-ash-dijo preocupado Tracey mientras recordaba vagamente el como el Charizard de ash acudió a él cuándo su entrenador se encontraba en problemas en aquella batalla contra entei, acaso ¿había sucedido algo parecido de nuevo? –espero que te encuentres bien ash-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir pero de repente el profesor oak empezó a convulsionar-¡profesor!-grito con desespero su asistente mientras varios médicos y enfermeras entraron rápidamente.

-sal de aquí joven-ordeno uno de los médicos del lugar a lo que Tracey asintió, se tomaría ese tiempo para comer algo y llamar tanto a Gary como a dalia y pedirles que se presentaran rápidamente.

 **Kalos, catamaranes en donde viajan los traidores; cerca de ciudad romantis.**

Cerca de ciudad romantis estaba un grupo de 6 catamaranes curiosamente, las personas a bordo eran las únicas que habían sobrevivido a la masacre de la ciudad luminalia; el amanecer estaba comenzando por lo que algunos de ellos salieron hacia la borda, para ver el hermoso amanecer sin saber que en otras ciudades no contarían con esa oportunidad.

-es tan hermoso el mar-hablo dawn la cual viajaba junto a las chicas que habían sido compañeras de ash, brock, cilan y Gary.

-sabes dawn, yo una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocer al legendario manaphy-dijo con algo de intranquilidad may suponía que algo estaba pasando pero no sabía definir muy bien de que se trataba, solamente sabía que sentía mucho dolor en su alma.

-¿en serio?-pregunto sorprendida dawn mientras may asintió- yo una vez conocí a shaymin y a mesprit-dijo dawn mientras miraba las cristalinas aguas recordando a su amiga mesprit-mesprit-susurro dawn con tranquilidad sin embargo cuando sus dedos estuvieron a solo milímetros de tocar el agua, rápidamente los quito sin entender el hecho de porque de pronto tuvo una ligera repugnancia al agua.

-buenos días-dijo Misty mientras se aparecía- es un lindo amanecer-dijo con una sonrisa feliz de al fin haberse librado de ash.

-chicas-dijo brock mientras subía y se sentaba en el suelo de la embarcación-¿ya han decidido por fin que haremos, obviamente si queremos vengarnos de la afrenta de esos raros no podemos ir así como así, primero debemos elegir bien lo que haremos además tenemos la amenaza que nos hizo yveltal-dijo con miedo a lo que may y dawn asintieron.

-¿de qué amenaza hablan?-dijo ahora Gary, el no estaba preocupado debido a que sabía que era un buen entrenador y el apostaba a que podría convencer a los pokemon legendarios que cuando conocieron a ash no lo hicieron en buenos términos, por lo que le habían contado sus ahora compañeros el calculaba que podría convencer a entei, raikou, regirock, regice, registeel, rayquaza, cresselia, kyurem, yveltal, hoopa, volcanion serían un buen comienzo y si a eso se le suman los legendarios uxie, manaphy, Jirachi, shaymin y mesprit en caso de que brock, may, max y dawn logre convencerlos el juntar a esos legendarios será la perdición de ash.

-De la amenaza que nos dijo yveltal sobre que el único que puede detener todo lo que sucederá será ash ya que ni arceus lo hará-contesto dawn seria ella fue testigo de la amenaza del legendario.

-no lo entiendo, por lo que me han dicho el encuentro de yveltal y ash fue muy malo, entonces ¿cuál es el interés que podría tener yveltal en proteger a aquel que se opuso en sus planes?-pregunto Gary curioso, por lo que el calculaba el legendario debería tenerle rencor a ash por haberse puesto en su camino, entonces ¿para qué proteger a su enemigo?-se preguntó Gary mentalmente.

-ni siquiera yo lo entiendo del todo-hablo ahora dawn- yveltal debería estar feliz por la futura destrucción de ash y en su lugar lo protege.

Al terminar de escuchar la explicación de dawn los aparatos de Misty, may, brock, Gary y cilan empezó a sonar por lo que todos contestaron.

-¿sí?-hablo Misty tranquilamente para ver del otro lado de la línea a su prometido de las islas naranja, Rudy uno de los líderes de la liga naranja el cual luego de casi 5 años había crecido y era más apuesto además de que había conseguido el tan preciado si de Misty la cual acepto ser su novia y estar con él, además de que su hermana ya estaba en la adolescencia y era más que feliz al saber que Misty sería su cuñada.

-Misty, necesito tu ayuda sé que no lo creerás pero islas naranja está en problemas debido a que está siendo atacada por…-dijo Rudy con autentico miedo en sus ojos pero no sabía en qué momento uno de los que estaban atacando las islas naranja apareció detrás y lo tiro al suelo cosa que misty vio.

-¡rudy!-grito atemorizada Misty mientras no veía nada pero escuchaba claramente los sonidos de pelea y los insultos hasta que finalmente pudo volver a ver, pero lo que vio la dejo helada.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Rudy?-grito misty sumamente molesta al ver a la chica de cabellos plateados.

-quien soy yo no te interesa, y sobre que le he hecho al tonto con el que hablabas-dijo samantha con una sonrisa macabra mientras llevaba su espada frente al videomisor de rudy- espero que esto responda a tu pregunta-dijo mientras misty se horrorizo al ver esa espada cuyo mango era de color verde y su hoja parecía muy afilada ahora manchada de sangre.

-¡asesina!-dijo con furia misty.

-no he matado al tonto con el que hablabas-dijo mientras enfocaba su videomisor hacia los pies demostrando que samantha estaba parada encima de rudy el cual tenía un agujero hecho por la espada en ambas piernas- pero si a la tonta adolescente que estaba con él, mary creo que se llamaba-dijo samantha para enfocar ahora el gimnasio de rudy destruido completamente, mientras que algunos de los chicos del gimnasio estaban muertos mientras que otros estaban entre los escombros clamando ayuda.

-¿Quién eres?-hablo ahora misty asustada por lo que veía.

-solo llámame virizion-contesto samantha fríamente para cortar la comunicación y luego tiro el aparato al suelo y pisarlo con sus pies.

-mama, papa-dijo may al ver en su videomisor la llamada el cual el aparato identificaba como sus padres-¡qué alegría verlos!-exclamo con alegría de ver a sus progenitores pero la alegría rápidamente se disipo al ver a quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-diría que es un placer verte de nuevo tonta-exclamo burlonamente rai- pero no lo es para mí ni para mis compañeras.

-¡TU!-grito furiosa may-¿Quién eres y que les hiciste a mis padres?-dijo de manera grosera.

-definitivamente que el viejo balance debería azotarte a ver si puede enseñarte algo de respeto para que aprendas a respetar a los que son iguales a ti-dijo rai con maldad- pero responderé tu pregunta si veo a tu lado la tonta de cabellos azules y al violador ese que nunca abre los ojos debido a que tengo algo importante que decirles a ellos y aquí hay unos viejos amigos que esperan impacientes el volverlos a ver-exigió molesto a lo que may suspiro- si le haces algo a mis padres, te arrancare los intestinos lentamente-dijo con furia la joven- estoy esperando-dijo rai sin miedo- y búscate una amenaza mejor debido a que eso será nada comparado a los que nos hará el que nos envió si no cumplo mi misión.

-chicos, podrían venir aquí-pidió con rabia may a brock y a dawn a lo que ellos asintieron extrañados.

-muy bien-dijo rai con una sonrisa lasciva al ver a los tres los cuales lo miraban con odio pero rai ni se inmuto- en primer lugar me presento, me pueden llamar uxie-dijo mientras miraba como los ojos.

-no puedes llamarte uxie tarado, conozco al legendario uxie y sé que jamás se uniría a alguien como tú-dijo brock furioso.

-tu eres el pasado de uxie, yo soy su presente y su futuro-dijo rai con maldad mientras hacia una señal fuera de la pantalla, a los pocos segundos brock se impresiono de ver al pequeño legendario de los lagos flotando tranquilamente al lado del chico de cabellos dorados.

-uxie, no lo escuches te está manipulando-dijo brock con furia de que su pequeño amigo legendario estuviera del lado de eso tonto.

-yo jamás obligaría a nada a uxie, adivina uxie se aburrió de ti, se cansó y busco a alguien mejor-dijo rai con maldad- así que; aquí les va la siguiente sorpresa, espero que la disfruten-dijo el joven mientras levitaba con su poder el aparato hacia lis.

-me presento traidores de pacotilla-dijo con furia lis mientras miraba a dawn con diversión por lo que diría a continuación- a mí me pueden llamar shaymin.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo con furia dawn- tú no puedes conocer a shaymin.

-¿eres tonta o qué? –dijo lis con furia- tú al igual que el moreno ese solamente son parte del pasado de shaymin, serian parte del presente de los legendarios si no hubieran traicionado al que nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger aun de ustedes, pero si no me crees míralo por ti misma-dijo lis para que shaymin se apareciera frente a la cámara.

-shaymin-dijo dawn con algo de esperanza- dime que no es cierto, que tú al final serás de mi equipo pokemon.

-te equivocas dawn, ella es mejor entrenadora pokemon que tu-dijo el pequeño legendario mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de lis la cual lo acurruco tranquilamente cosa que agrado aún más al pequeño legendario- si tuviera que elegir, cosa que ya lo he hecho me quedaría con ash o con ella-dijo con maldad el legendario y dawn sintió como si un enorme balde agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

-¿es enserio shaymin, prefieres quedarte con ash o con ella?-dijo dawn la cual estaba a punto de llorar pero no les daría el gusto ni a shaymin ni a la chica.

-si dawn ya tome mi decisión, y mesprit también tomo su decisión-dijo desde los brazos de lis el pequeño legendario el cual estaba cómodo-¿cierto mesprit que ya te cansaste de las tonterías de dawn?-le pregunto a la pokemon de los lagos por lo que el videomisor levito debido al poder de mesprit la cual fue enfocada por el aparato.

-es verdad dawn-dijo mesprit mientras asentía a lo dicho por shaymin- ni se te ocurra buscarme en mi lago o molestarnos a mí y a uxie en los lagos si no quieren morir… al menos que sean ash no los queremos cerca de los lagos-amenazo mesprit a dawn.

-y para terminar la sorpresita-hablo ahora luka con sus cabellos azules- aquí tienes un hermoso regalo que manaphy me pidió que les entregara-dijo la chica con lascivia- las imágenes serán enviadas… espero que las disfruten y sobre tus padres-dijo mientras miraba a may- eres una mala hija debido a que ellos corren el riesgo de morir y solamente piensas en cosas sin importancia-dijo la chica- espero que te gusten las imágenes, son las mejores-dijo mientras la llamada se cortó.

¡ESPERA!-le grito may por lo referente a sus padres, ahora entendía el dolor que había sentido…a los pocos segundos un nuevo mensaje indicándole que había llegado unas imágenes apareció, intento contactarse de nuevo pero no pudo, may por primera vez sintió terror de ver unas simples imágenes por lo que estuvo tentada entre verlas o borrarlas pero se decidió por lo primero por lo que rápidamente abrió cada imagen y la vio.

-no puede ser-dijo may mientras caía de rodillas-¡manaphy!-grito de dolor al ver las imágenes, jamás imagino que manaphy fuera capaz de hacer eso por lo que los nervios la atacaron al igual que la angustia sin poderlo evitar se desmayó.

-¡MAY!-dijo con preocupación brock mientras la tomaba y se la llevaba a su habitación para que se recuperara.

-Gary-dijo ahora preocupado Tracey pero aliviado de por fin comunicarse con el nieto del profesor oak.

-¿Qué sucede Tracey?-dijo Gary mientras evitaba el enfocar a may sin embargo Tracey alcanzo a ver como brock se la lleva.

-¿le sucede algo a may?-pregunto inquieto Tracey- y ah sí, ¿has visto las noticias?-dijo Tracey.

-solo un simple desmayo-dijo Gary nervioso por lo de may- y¿ de qué noticias me hablas?-dijo mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

-no sé cómo te lo tomaras…pero debo decirte que ciudad celeste, ciudad verde y ciudad plateada fueron destruidas-dijo tracey con pesar- además tu abuelo en este momento lucha por su vida y…-dijo tracey mientras veía al doctor el cual salía negando con la cabeza y se acercaba hacia tracey el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras las lágrimas de tracey salían ahora libremente- lo siento joven oak-susurro con pesar el médico- pero su abuelo acaba de morir…-dijo el médico para que luego con pesar cortar la comunicación.

-abuelo, dalia-dijo Gary mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba ante la muerte de las dos únicas personas con las que él contaba en el mundo, a su alrededor misty, dawn, brock el cual ya había dejado a may en su habitación, y cilan lloraban amargamente por las tragedias que acababan de ocurrirle a los lugares en donde nacieron y crecieron y a sus familiares.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

Todos los dexholders guardaban silencio en ese momento en la sala beta, sabían que debían guardar un minuto de silencio como era debido por la muerte justo en ese preciso momento del profesor oak aunque ellos sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido por lo que estaban tranquilos de que el arceus del pasado se encargaría ahora del cuerpo del profesor oak.

-bien-hablo ahora gold luego de haber terminado el minuto de silencio- me pueden explicar un poco más la razón de ¿porque debemos hacer el viaje en el pasado?

-sencillo gold-dijo con molestia silver a pesar de haber sido producto de una violación aún tenía un poco de la personalidad irritante de paul al cual ahora a blue y a él les gustaba llamarlo el donante- es para evitar que la historia sea reescrita o que no se cumpla este futuro utópico.

-creo que lo entiendo… pero saben que si vamos a esa fecha exacta, espero que entiendan que lo más posible es que nos enfrentaremos a las versiones jóvenes de nuestros padres y madres en el evento-dijo a lo que todos abrieron los ojos.

-yo solamente espero que no lo arruines-dijo ahora Green molesto a gold- tantas chicas hermosas allá, pero si intentas seducir a la equivocada puedes alterar nuestra existencia-dijo con algo de miedo, podía aceptar el tener que enfrentarse a su padre, a sus madres junto a sus tíos y tías en un combate pokemon, inclusive a los traidores y a su pseudo-tío Gary pero no podría aceptar que gold intentara seducir a alguna de las traidoras o de sus tías debido a que eso podía arruinarlo.

-y ¿Cuándo podemos ir?-hablo ahora una emocionada Y la cual estaba siendo abrazada por X.

-cuando sea el tiempo amor-le hablo dulcemente X al oído mientras tocaba disimuladamente la parte baja de Y la cual abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

-aun no me puedo creer que tu padre lo eligiera a el sobre mi mami serena-dijo Y algo molesta a X.

-que te puedo decir-dijo con falsa humildad X- papi zygarde a la final gano.

-bien chicos-dijo ahora una chica de cabellos violetas claros y ojos miel la cual era morena y tenía 14 años, su nombre correspondía al de chise natsume- me debo ir tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego-dijo la chica mientras veía a sus hermanos- vamos Espeon, tu también staraptor-dijo mientras guardaba el resto de los pokemon y el ave pokemon se hizo a un lado de ella para que la chica se pudiera subir- díganle a mama Cinthya y a las demás que volveré luego-dijo mientras se subía y la enorme ave emprendía vuelo.

-recuerda venir antes de las 9 de la noche si no quieres que papi mew te vaya a buscar-dijeron con fuerte voz blue, silver y kotone al mismo tiempo que la chica asintió debido a que mew daba miedo cuando se enojaba y más por el hecho de que sus hijos no hubieran llegado a la hora debida.

-ahora que lo recuerdo-hablo silver- chise es una de las pocas que están solteras-dijo seriamente a lo que la mayoría de los chicos ensombrecieron las miradas.

-no creo que chise sea capaz de ocultarnos un novio-dijo red no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-debemos saber de quién se trata y si es digno y que nunca la lastime-dijo ahora silver nuevamente.

-pero eso lo haremos después, vamos por una merienda-dijo X a lo que todos asintieron aun así él estaba algo preocupado por su prima chise.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, como pudimos ver… la sorpresa fue para los traidores ya que saben la destrucción de sus ciudades y ya sospechan que la traición pone en riesgo a sus familia y a los seres que aman; en el siguiente capítulo se podrá ver más detenidamente la destrucción a pueblo arcilla, a islas naranja y a ciudad petalburgo solamente que será en la misma línea de tiempo que transcurre desde el mismo momento que los traidores se levantan y hablan, es decir… ya vimos lo que sucedió con los traidores cuando vieron la destrucción causada, ahora solamente faltaría el ver como se crea la destrucción y el cómo se contactan con los traidores y le muestran lo ya visto, y también la razón del porque cilan lloro.**

 **Y como lo vieron este fic tendrá pokefilia, por lo que será algo normal que cuando nazcan los dex y los demás llamen a las pokemon del harem como mami latias, mami diancie, papi Jirachi y demás.**

 **Y adivinen el amor no realizado entre kalm y serena si lo viven el hijo de kalm X y la hija de serena Y; además de que como pudieron ver al final kalm se queda junto a zygarde como pareja esa es la razón por la que X le dice a zygarde papi zygarde.**

 **y otra cosita antes de irme, como vieron bonnie empieza desarrollar cierto interes por forrest el hermanito de brock, sin embargo a ustedes le gustaria que a la final forrest quedara con las gemelas audrey y kathrin las cuales aparecieron en la septima pelicula; y respondiendo por alli sobre la venganza de max...creeme que el perdera a la pequeña rubia pero no por gallade sino que su amigo tory lund sera quien se la quitara definitivamente**


	9. capitulo 9

**bien chicos nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, respondo reviews:**

 **el gear: gracias es bueno saberlo, espero que este capitulo tampoco te decepcione.**

 **anon: el como reaccionara no sabria decirtelo con exactitud, pero si se que sera doloroso; sobre los hermanos de cilan en este capitulo veras lo que sucede con ellos; y claro no solamente ash tendra pareja sino que tambien otros aparte de rai y luka, y szary y samantha; sin contar a los pokefilicos(kalm, ryu, ect) todos tendran parejas.**

 **crawler 12: ok, gracias por el dato si quieres enviarme mas datos seran bien recibidos; y espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si las cosas se estan poniendo muy serias, y lo mejor esta a punto de venir.**

 **el guerrero: me alegra que te parezca excelente el capitulo, y si poco a poco mas ciudades seran destruidas; y si, todos los OC tambien tienen hijos en el futuro ya sean naturales o adoptados; como es el caso de kalm que adopto a X.**

 **cutesaralisa: si lo mejor viene pronto, mas o menos en 10 o 12 capitulos.**

 **reider crpy: si, pero hay un pequeño detalle el sufrimiento de los traidores apenas comienza, digamos que esto es la punta del iceberg ya que como dijo mewtwo llegara el día que los traidores querrán suicidarse pero los legendarios no se lo permitirán para seguir torturándolos a ellos; y si eso es lo que pasa cuando traicionas a alguien, y si tendra mucha pokefilia y mas que todo las demas ciudades seran destruidas poco a poco.**

 **anghara clockworker: no he visto elfen lied pero si se de que trata y todo eso, y si creo que si los traidores vieran la relacion de compañerismo entre crystal y kage se moririan de miedo; y creeme que si ya que paul es el que mas se merecera la muerte en el futuro, ya que hasta silver y blue le tienen muchas ganas a paul y no es precisamente para felicitarlo por ser un ejemplo sino para devolverle el favor. Y sobre lo de green y gold si a saber de quien saco lo pervertido, pero es verdad lo que dice...pero como gold es gold y lo que le entra por un oido le sale por el otro, el en el pasado intentara seducir a alguien pero al final aprendera a escuchar las advertencias.**

 **muerte y revelaciones parte 2**

 **Kalos, catamarán en donde viaja serena; cerca de ciudad romantis (cuarto de clemont)**

En este cuarto se podía ver al líder de ciudad luminalia, clemont citron acostado en una cama y anestesiado gracias a brock, a su lado se encontraba la compañera de ash durante su viaje en la región kalos: serena; la cual se encontraba sentada a un lado del amputado líder de gimnasio.

-se-serena-susurro el débil líder de gimnasio mientras abría los ojos lentamente y vio como sus manos ahora ya no estaban dejando en su lugar el perfecto antebrazo y el hueso se podía ver perfectamente, sin embargo ahora la sangre se había detenido.

-¡clemont!-dijo serena preocupada por el hecho de que clemont estaba completamente triste y algo deprimido.

-no fue un sueño serena-dijo clemont mientras finalmente empezaba a llorar- no lo fue…-dijo con amargura en su alma.

-clemont tranquilízate por favor, ya estamos a punto de llegar a un hospital y allí te podrán atender-dijo serena mientras se acercaba al chico y le tomaba suavemente la cabeza.

-no hagas eso serena, no hagas que me sienta más miserable te lo ruego-dijo clemont mientras seguía llorando pero con más intensidad.

-¿hacer que cosa?-dijo serena con suavidad mientras acercaba su cara a la mejilla del chico en un intento de besarlo pero este volteo la cara rápidamente.

-eso…serena dime una cosa ¿tú de verdad eres capaz de amar?-dijo clemont llorando pero sabía que debía preguntarlo para saber si podía albergar por lo menos una esperanza debido a que ya no tenía nada ni siquiera el orgullo de ser líder de gimnasio debido a que ya no tenía manos.

-clemont yo…-dijo serena pero luego lo pensó y recordó muy bien que en su infancia se había enamorado perdidamente de kalm y que también durante el campamento del profesor oak se había prendado de ash, y encontrárselo nuevamente en su juventud en kalos le había hecho feliz al igual que el reencontrarse con su primer amor kalm, sin embargo comenzaba a sospechar que por no decir a tiempo lo que sentía y por decisiones equivocadas la vida la había separado de ambos-si clemont yo si soy capaz de amar.

-¿Por qué no me amas?-dijo clemont triste- sé que yo… yo no soy nada comparado a ti que eres la reina de kalos, y menos ahora que ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte… ya no puedo ofrecerte ni una cuñada o ser la esposa de un líder de gimnasio…pero yo en verdad te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi-confeso clemont triste.

-clemont-dijo serena anonadada por la confesión de clemont- debes saber qué ciudad luminalia fue destruida-dijo serena tristemente.

-lo sabía, lo daba por hecho-dijo con tristeza el rubio- no pude proteger a mi hermana, no pude proteger a luxray, no pude proteger mi gimnasio ni pude proteger mi ciudad, ni tampoco a las miles de personas que fallecieron por culpa de ellos y mía ya que yo en cierta manera los ayude-dijo clemont con amargura.

-hiciste lo que pudiste-dijo serena- y eso no es cierto del todo, diste batalla pero ellos fueron más fuertes que tú.

-soy débil…por mi estúpida debilidad ellos se llevaron no solamente a Bonnie y a luxray sino que también permití que miles de personas murieran…si yo tan solamente fuera mucho más fuerte-dijo clemont mientras seguía llorando como señal de que estaba desahogándose por todo lo ocurrido hace menos de un día.

-clemont-dijo serena mientras lo abrazaba como si de un niño se tratara a lo cual clemont ni ganas de separarse de ella tenía- te diré la verdad clemont, es verdad que de niña me enamore profundamente de kalm y sentí algo parecido al amor cuando conocí a ash…pero ahora que me reencontré con kalm-dijo con algo de tristeza serena- me pregunto ahora que he vuelto a ver a kalm si de verdad sigue siendo el mismo niño del cual me enamore aquella vez…y sobre ash me alegro de haberlo traicionado-dijo serena mientras se confesaba.

-lo sabía-dijo clemont- no soy digno de estar con alguien, pero yo en verdad te amo serena-se confesó completamente ahora clemont- uno de los motivos por los que yo odio a ash era por el hecho de que cuando él estaba cerca yo no existía para ti; en el fondo lo sabía muy bien…él es un entrenador muy fuerte, yo en cambio aun siendo líder de gimnasio demostré lo patético que soy ya que ser derrotado por alguien que no tiene ningún pokemon es de gran humillación para mí, daría lo poco que tengo ahora por ser mucho más fuerte .

-clemont -dijo serena- no deberías desear el ser tan poderoso, tu eres ya un muy poderoso líder de gimnasio no necesitas nada mas-dijo serena mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico suavemente- piensa en Bonnie, piensa en el reto que te dieron…recuperarte e ir al monte coronet para llegar con arceus y si es posible salvar a Bonnie-dijo serena suavemente mientras miraba fijamente al chico de lentes.

-me pregunto si seré capaz de hacer eso…salvar a Bonnie de donde sea el lugar que la tengan atrapada-dijo clemont con algo de miedo- serena…dijo suavemente de nuevo el chico, sé que soy patético debido a no tener manos…pero-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la reina de kalos- me gustaría que tú me dieras por lo menos algo que desear después de todas estas tragedias que me han ocurrido, quisiera que fueras mi novia y si es posible mi esposa…se que no soy nadie y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte…pero prometo hacerte feliz, respetarte y amarte por sobre todas las cosas-dijo clemont el cual si bien no había dejado de llorar pero ahora solamente estaba respirando suavemente el olor del cabello de serena.

-clemont yo-dijo serena anonadada sabía que él había sido un gran amigo durante su viaje en kalos, sin embargo de allí a aceptarlo como su novio era más de lo que se podría decir… ella aún no había aclarado sus sentimientos con respecto a kalm y recientemente el chico de cabellos dorados, aunque respecto al primero ella se preguntaba si zygarde veía a kalm como un amigo o algo más; y sobre el segundo sospechaba que si una chica decidiera hacer lo posible por enamorar locamente al chico, la chica de cabellos azules seria la ganadora indiscutible-clemont yo…-dijo serena mientras clemont solamente se limitaba a bajar la cabeza- acepto ser tu novia-dijo mientras lo abrazaba en tanto que clemont tenía una sonrisa, el esperaba poder ganarse el corazón de serena luego de que fuera completamente curado, en tanto que serena simplemente deseaba el poder aprender a amar a clemont y que el tiempo le permitiera olvidarse de kalm.

-serena, clemont-dijo max mientras entraba con cuidado de no molestar al enfermo- adivinen ya llegamos a ciudad romantis… en unos momentos bajaremos y clemont podrá ser atendido-dijo mientras veía a los dos jóvenes abrazados- lo siento clemont-dijo mientras miraba al rubio- prometo que entre los dos salvaremos a Bonnie-dijo mientras lo abrazaba cosa que el rubio lo entendió por fin él no fue el único afectado por el secuestro de su hermana.

-max-dijo ahora clemont- te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible por traer de vuelta a Bonnie y salvarla de esos malvados-dijo mientras abrazaba a su cuñado con algo de alegría sin embargo sabía que eso era muy difícil sin embargo max esperaba que Jirachi le ayudara a traer de vuelta a la mujer que ama- lo haremos clemont-dijo max con una sonrisa-¿nos ayudaras serena?-pregunto curioso el pequeño.

-claro que sí, juntos recuperaremos a Bonnie cueste lo que cueste-dijo con determinación la reina de kalos.

 **Mansión abandonada, patio trasero**

En la mansión que era el lugar provisional en donde ahora se encontraba ash junto a todos sus pokemon, sus nuevos compañeros y los pokemon de todos incluyendo legendarios se encontraban ash y tory conversando distraídamente en el jardín.

-increíble ash, has hecho muchas cosas desde que nos vimos-dijo tory alegremente.

-sí, y ¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo curioso ash.

-desde la última vez he atrapado varios pokemon junto con plusle y minun, mi equipo pokemon está conformado por una ampharos, una torterra, un blaziken y una pidgeot la cual está en la casa de mis padres debida a una herida reciente.

-como están chicos-dijo ryu mientras llegaba y se sentaba junto a él venían mew, ambos mewtwo y el lucario de ash.

-bien y tu ryu-dijo tory con una pequeña sonrisa.

-oye ryu-dijo ash algo curioso- tory me conto que tú sabes el cómo me siento ¿es verdad?-dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado al chico.

-así es ash-dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa- yo también fui traicionado por aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos, pero míralo por el lado bueno ash.

-¿Qué lado bueno puede tener todo esto?-dijo ash mientras que pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador para consolarlo.

-pika-dijo con preocupación el ratón eléctrico mientras todos los demás pokemon de ash se acercaron.

-el primero ash es que te libraste de personas que no te querían, que te envidian y no toleran tus opiniones-dijo ryu- el segundo que ahora si estas con personas que te apoyaran en todo y que están dispuestos a ser tus amigos y compañeros en tus viajes y tercero pero no menos importante- dijo ryu ahora con una sonrisa- eres libre de estar rodeado de gente falsa y puedes confiar plenamente en nosotros-dijo ryu mientras tomaba la mano de ash con confianza- nosotros no somos esos traidores y poco a poco empezaras a confiar en nosotros.

-ryu yo-dijo ash anonadado pero luego sonrió-claro podemos intentar ser amigos ryu-dijo mientras lo abrazaba en tanto que mayleen y la mewtwo de unova sonrieron por ese acto tan simple pero que era un paso en la recuperación de ash.

-ash-dijo ahora el mewtwo original serio mientras miraba al azabache.

-mewtwo-dijo mientras veía al mewtwo original- dime, ¿Qué has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos?

-muchas cosas ash, me he entrenado para ser mucho más fuerte y poder controlar mis poderes; además he estado ocupado viendo y conociendo el cómo es la humanidad tanto por dentro como por fuera; y no me agrado lo que he visto en todos estos años.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ash un poco curioso pero sentía que lo que diría mewtwo no le agradaría.

-la humanidad ha demostrado el tener tanto cosas positivas pero negativas, las positivas solo duraron unos momentos, las cosas negativas en cambio son mucho más duraderas que las positivas; un ejemplo fue el hecho de que en la ciudad no solamente vi varias veces unos sitios conocidos como motel en las cuales los humanos podían elegir pasar la noche tanto como hombres o mujeres como pokemon femeninos o masculinos a los cuales previamente los drogaban o sedaban para que no opusieran mayor resistencia y si aún lo hacían eran vilmente asesinados esos pokemon-dijo serio mewtwo- y varias cosas más que luego te contare ash.

-malditos-dijo ash con los puños apretados en tanto que ryu estaba algo enojado, él no podía consentir la idea de que las personas maltrataran a los pokemon como si fueran herramientas o juguetes sexuales.

-y tu ¿Qué has hecho ash?-dijo mewtwo mientras miraba a todos los pokemon que el azabache había logrado capturar en todos esos años.

-mucho mewtwo-dijo mientras miraba a todos sus pokemon- he viajado por varias regiones y mis pokemon son prueba de ello.

Dime una cosa ash-dijo mewtwo con seriedad- crees ¿poder soportar participar en alguna batalla pokemon siendo apoyado por tus nuevos compañeros?-indago curioso mientras miraba a todos los pokemon del azabache.

-la verdad no lo sé muy bien mewtwo, espero algún día volver a las batallas pokemon, mientras tanto espero hacerme mucho más fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa ash.

-lo serás ash, pronto te volverás mas fuerte-dijo mewtwo tranquilamente cuando en eso varios portales se abrieron.

-goodra-exclamo con felicidad el goodra de ash mientras iba y abrazaba a su entrenador.

-¡goodra!-exclamo con felicidad ash mientras correspondía al abrazo y ambos lloraban como la vez que se despidieron.

-vaya, veo que lo lograron-dijo mewtwo serio mientras veía a los demás legendarios y a los nuevos compañeros de ash.

-sí, fue muy sencillo-dijo Albert con algo de maldad- hasta le trajimos un pequeño regalo a arceus-dijo mientras samantha aparecía con sus apariencia normal y en sus brazos estaba el cadáver de mary.

-nosotros también trajimos algunos regalos-dijo con felicidad crystal mientras darkrai tenía levitando a los inconscientes zeo y cress.

-esos son-dijo ash inquieto mientras miraba a zorua y zoroark- ¡zoroark, zorua es bueno verlos de nuevo!-dijo ash mientras los dos pokemon de tipo siniestro asentían con una sonrisa.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo tory mientras miraba a los tres grupos junto a los legendarios los cuales asintieron.

-cuando quieras-dijo Albert mientras a su lado estaban una goomy, una gible, un trapinch, una bagon y una dratini variocolor.

-¿y esos pokemon?-dijo tory curioso de ver a esos tipos dragón.

\- son pokemon que libere y quisieron venir con nosotros a pesar de todo, quizás a alguien le sean de utilidad-dijo Albert feliz.

-¡que lindos!-dijo Bonnie contenta mientras iba corriendo hacia Albert y tory los cuales la vieron sin embargo ella simplemente empezó a acariciar y a tocar con delicadeza y despreocupadamente a los asustados pokemon dragón haciendo que se calmaran.

-Hola ash-dijeron con felicidad Sabrina, Daisy, forrest y dalia los cuales recientemente habían despertado y estaban siendo guiados por Bonnie la cual ignoro su deber al ver a esos pokemon.

-muy bien-dijo tory con tranquilidad- Bonnie-dijo a lo que la pequeña rubia dejo de jugar con los pokemon para verlo fijamente- quédate jugando con los pokemon y vigila de tu hermano mientras volvemos, luego decidiremos qué haremos con esos pokemon dragón y que misiones debemos hacer luego.

-me parece bien lo de las misiones pero quisiera quedarme con estos pokemon tory, yo también quiero diversión y ayudar tanto a mi hermano como a ustedes en las futuras batallas como una entrenadora tipo dragón-dijo Bonnie decidida.

-eso lo decidirá luego ash, quédate jugando y cuidando de ash nosotros ya volvemos-dijo tory serio para luego hacerle una señal a los recién llegados los cuales lo siguieron tranquilamente con los regalos en sus brazos junto a darkrai en tanto que los demás legendarios se quedaron descansando.

-bien pasen-dijo tory mientras entraba a su cuarto en el tercer piso en tanto que darkrai dejo a los inconscientes zeo y cress en la cama para luego desaparecer.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar este cadáver?-dijo samantha con tranquilidad pero cansada de sostener el cuerpo de quien en vida sería la cuñada de misty.

-tíralo y yo lo dejare levitando-dijo tory mientras veía el cuerpo, su cabeza estaba casi degollada completamente, sus brazos y piernas tenían marcas de quemaduras por haber sido congelados mientras que las venas estaban rotas en su totalidad, y su pecho simplemente estaba intacto excepto por el gran agujero en el medio del pecho en donde se podían ver completamente todos los órganos con excepción del corazón que había sido sacado.

-de acuerdo-dijo samantha para tirar con violencia el cadáver al suelo pero este levito quedando a un lado de los inconscientes zeo y cress.

-muy bien-dijo tory serio-¿Qué tanto hicieron?-dijo mientras miraba a los tres grupos que se habían formado.

-a nosotros nos fue bien-dijo lis mientras sus compañeros asentían- incluso le enseñamos a los balance a no meterse con nosotros-dijo mientras empezaba a recordar.

 **/flashback de lis/**

-que comience la diversión-susurro lis para ir corriendo rápidamente a la parte central de la ciudad junto a sus compañeros y sus pokemon…en los distintos sitios de la ciudad se encontraban el trio del lago, el legendario shaymin y el perro legendario del fuego entei, junto a algunos de los nuevos compañeros de ash los cuales estaban junto a sus pokemon, todos miraban fijamente el horizonte esperando a que el sol saliera completamente sabiendo que a esa misma hora los demás estarían también esperando el momento en que saliera el sol para comenzar el ataque simultaneo a las ciudades.

-estamos listos-dijo rai mientras veía como el sol empezaba a salir finalmente.

-así es-dijo lis para ver como entei rápidamente empezó a atacar todo con su poderoso fuego en tanto que el trio del lago estaba inundando todo.

-es nuestro turno ahora-dijo rai con malicia- las damas primero, nos vamos al gimnasio para tener una charla con la familia balance-dijo a lo que sus dos compañeras asintieron gustosamente.

-acompáñanos shaymin-pidió lis dulcemente a lo que el legendario asintió.

-esta ciudad es historia-hablo rai mientras con sus compañeras junto a sus pokemon se transportaron al interior del gimnasio.

Gimnasio de ciudad petalburgo

En el interior del gimnasio se podía ver que en la parte superior habían varias alcobas, siendo la más grande la usada por los esposos balance los cuales estaban profundamente abrazados, norman se hallaba despierto en tanto que caroline si estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Dónde estarás?-pregunto en un susurro el líder de gimnasio mientras veía a caroline.

\- lo siento caroline, pero yo ya no te amo, solamente sigo contigo por obligación hacia nuestros hijos-dijo mientras miraba el bello rostro de su esposa-en este momento ella debe tener 15 años.

Dijo mientras pensaba en la chica que había comprado como esclava sexual cuando esta solamente tenía 11 años, él se la había comprado a su padre por unas cuantas cajas de licor cuando ella solamente tenía 11 años y luego enfureció demasiado cuando descubrió que esta se había escapado con un jovencito comprometido teniendo ambos solamente 13 y 14 años

\- ya era para que tu estuvieras esperando a mi hijo y el joven con el cual escapaste tuviera hijos pero no te preocupes te encontrare y te hare mía sin importar nada, max y may no esperan la madrastra que les tocara solo espero que sea posible que te lleves bien con ellos-suspiro para luego ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba acostada a su lado.

-norman-susurro caroline adormilada mientras abrazaba al hombre con el cual había tenido relaciones hace unos momentos, a diferencia de norman el cual ya no la amaba y se había casado con ella luego de que la noche de diversión terminara con la sorpresa de que caroline estaba esperando a may, siendo su obligación el responder como hombre y padre de esa criatura que había sido procreada en una noche de desenfreno.

-lo siento caroline-dijo norman mientras correspondía al abrazo de caroline fingiendo felicidad- no eres tu soy yo, pero como te dije en el día de nuestra boda, me hice responsable de may y luego de max al principio si aprendí a amarte, pero luego ese amor desapareció aunque jamás te mentí y te dije que el amor no estaba en el contrato.

-norman balance, queremos hablar con usted necesitamos que nos haga un favor-dijo con maldad la voz de una chica.

-¿Qué hacen en mi gimnasio?-dijo con furia norman mientras caroline despertó debido a los golpes en la puerta.

-norman-dijo caroline con miedo- es muy temprano.

-lo sé, aún no está abierto el gimnasio-dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente en tanto que caroline se refugió en el baño.

-abra la puerta o la derribaremos-dijo furiosa la chica.

-no me amenaces, y si lo haces llamare a la policía-dijo con prepotencia el líder.

-se lo advertí-dijo con seriedad la chica mientras que afuera de la habitación, los tres chicos observaban como sus pokemon junto a shaymin destruían todo.

-¿Qué haremos?-hablo en susurros rai.

-déjenme esto a mí, retírense-dijo seria lis para que luego una energía de color verde saliera de su cuerpo, del suelo emergieron varias raíces de plantas que atravesando el concreto y el piso del gimnasio, para que luego las ramas de los árboles y plantas que había invocado lis rompiera rápidamente la puerta de la habitación matrimonial.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo norman furioso pero al mismo tiempo asustado de ver las ramas.

-norman balance-hablo ahora shaymin mientras saltaba y se situaba frente a frente de el quedando en su pecho, rápidamente varias ramas sujetaron a norman fuertemente de los brazos y piernas para evitar que lastimara al pequeño legendario-quiero que llame a su hija y nos permita hablar con ella, si no lo hace usted su esposa sufrirá las consecuencias-dijo con malicia shaymin mientras varias de las ramas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño rompiéndola y sacando de allí a caroline sometida por su cintura.

-¿Qué quieren con mi hija?-dijo con furia norman.

-ella hizo mucho daño, piense que si no es ella será usted y su esposa-dijo severamente shaymin mientras las ramas apretaron con fuerza la cintura de caroline dificultando su respiración.

-norman-dijo caroline preocupada- si lo vuelve a hacer me partirá en dos-dijo con temor.

-yo-dijo norman con algo de preocupación- lo hare…suéltala por favor.

-solo después que lo haga, vamos no tengo todo el día-dijo ahora lis con furia.

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras miraba al legendario- tu eres el protector de la tierra ¿Qué te motiva a destruirla?.

-son ordenes nada más, y su hija hizo algo imperdonable así que no se meta-dijo mientras veía a lis-¿Dónde está el aparato para llamar a su hija?-indago la chica.

-en la mesa que está a mi lado-dijo norman resignado mientras veía al legendario y las ramas que sostenían sus manos y pies las cuales empezaban a estirarse como si fueran látigos.

-quiero diversión-dijo con maldad el pequeño legendario mientras las ramas se estiraban mucho más junto a las extremidades de norman.

-aquí lo tengo-dijo lis para empezar a llamar a la traidora de may en tanto que sus compañeros asintieron satisfechos, tan pronto la llamada fue contestada aprovecharon el hecho para empezar a jugar con la salud mental y los nervios de los traidores en tanto que shaymin se divertía haciendo sufrir a norman con la excepción de que ahora norman no podía hablar ni gritar debido a que shaymin había obligado a norman a masticar varias hojas las cuales destruyeron sus cuerdas vocales.

-qué tontería-dijo ahora luka luego de haber enviado las imágenes que manaphy le había ordenado enviar para jugar más con los nervios y la salud mental de may.

-cuelga-dijo lis a lo que luka asintió y colgó para luego destruir el aparato al sumergirlo en un vaso de agua.

-bien norman balance-dijo con seriedad rai pero norman solamente lo miraba fijamente- la ciudad será destruida como regalo hacia quien nos envió, tienen solamente unos minutos para escapar-dijo a lo que shaymin asintió liberando a norman tanto de los efectos de las hojas como de las ramas.

-s-si-dijo débilmente pero luego fijo su vista en la chica de cabellos azules, vio detenidamente su porte orgulloso, la quijada en forma de corazón y sus ojos pero esta rápidamente aparto su vista-me pareces conocida-dijo norman serio.

-es la primera vez que te ve idiota, así que no molestes-dijo rai seriamente mientras norman lo volteo a ver viendo su rostro.

-hora de irte tú y tu esposa al menos que deseen morir-dijo shaymin mientras atacaba a ambos con fogonazo para luego de eso lanzar a los esposos balance por la ventana al caer ambos vieron la destrucción sin embargo se limitaron a correr lejos de la ciudad.

 **/ Fin del flashback de lis/**

-y esa fue la destrucción de ciudad petalburgo-dijo lis satisfecha.

-bien ahora le toca a ustedes-dijo mientras miraba a max el cual asintió.

-bueno nosotros-empezó a hablar max pero ante ellos apareció arceus.

-los estaba esperando-dijo serio el dios pokemon mientras veía los regalos que los gijinkas le habían traído.

-para ti arceus, los mejores regalos-dijo samantha seria mientras el dios pokemon la miraba fijamente.

-te me haces conocida-dijo arceus seriamente- me recuerdas a un humano que tuvo la osadía de retarme por creer que al ser un asesino hasta el dios pokemon cumpliría sus caprichos de poder enfermizo y locura.

-yo no-dijo samantha seria- yo soy diferente a él, y yo lamento mucho oír eso y también lamento el tener la sangre de un demonio corriendo por mis venas, pero a la familia no se le elige.

-lo que dices es verdad, y también percibo que eres diferente a él, de todas formas eres bienvenida porque he notado que estas dispuesta a todo-dijo arceus a lo que samantha sonrió.

-claro-dijo feliz la chica- y ¿Qué haremos con estos ahora? .

-vamos a un sitio más privado-dijo mientras veía a todos y estos asintieron en ese momento se transportaron todos junto a los hermanos de cilan y el cadáver de mary a la columna lanza solamente que eran invisibles.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo tory curioso.

-aquí podre traer de vuelta a algunos que nos serán de ayuda en lo que se avecina-dijo arceus serio mientras miraba el cuerpo de mary totalmente destruido.

-ya veo-dijo tory mientras miraba ese lugar sagrado con curiosidad pero ver a otros dos cuerpos los cuales estaban flotando hacia el dios pokemon le llamo la atención.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo samantha para ver el cadáver de la hermosa joven, vio detenidamente sus cabellos negros-verdosos, su piel morena y sus ojos chocolate los cuales estaban abiertos por la sorpresa excepto por el detalle de que toda su cara estaba quemada, sus piernas estaban destruidas mientras mostraban trozos tanto de piel como musculo y fragmentos de huesos; y su cuerpo estaba picado en la mitad.

-me recuerdan a alguien-dijo ahora Albert mientras veía el cuerpo del chico el cual estaba completamente golpeado y con los órganos desprendidos, su cabeza cercenada y sus piernas estaban cortadas-se parecen a ash-dijo Albert mientras observaba los pocos cabellos alborotados de color café con ojos negros y las marcas de N en sus mejillas.

-es porque ellos son los padres biológicos de ash-dijo arceus serio- y no solamente son los padres del elegido sino que también lo son de dos chicos más.

-¿Qué piensa hacer arceus?-hablo respetuosamente tory.

-voy a revivirlos, en el caso de estos-dijo el dios pokemon mientras veía a zeo y cress- modificare sus recuerdos y jamás recordaran al traidor de su hermano- eso les ayudara mucho en especial ese de cabellos rojos que le debe mucho al que su hermano traiciono(*)-dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

-bien-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-aquí vamos-dijo arceus mientras que su anillo se ilumino para que luego los tres cadáveres fueran rodeados por una energía dorada en tanto que a zeo y cress les rodeo una energía de color roja, esta energía rápidamente empezó con su trabajo en tanto que ahora varias de las lapidas de arceus se desprendieron del pokemon y rodearon a los cinco para hacer más rápido el trabajo.

-genial-dijo max al cabo de 10 minutos luego de que vio como las lapidas regresaron al cuerpo de arceus y la energía desapareció.

-ya están casi listos-dijo arceus mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-parecen como nuevos-dijo Albert mientras miraba como los ahora recién revividos adhara y satoshi crecían rápidamente hasta tener las edades que les corresponderían si no hubieran sido vilmente asesinados por delia.

-esa es la idea-dijo arceus serio- zeo y cress-empezó a hablar el dios pokemon- es el momento de levantarse, unirse a nosotros y tomar venganza contra el traidor de cilan en el nombre de ash, satoshi y adhara sus hijos los necesitan, ash está esperándolos y touma y Richard los necesitan antes de que delia llegue a ellos ustedes deben llegar a sus hijos; mary levántate y toma venganza en contra de misty por el sufrimiento que te causo y tu dolorosa muerte, ve y salva a tu hermano rudy de semejante arpía que se gastara por esposa-dijo serio el dios a lo que todos en ese momento abrieron los ojos.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

En la sala beta se encontraban todos los dexholders y sus hermanos y primos comiendo tranquilamente sus respectivas meriendas mientras jugaban tranquilamente a algunos videojuegos y otros veían animes, en tanto que algunos más se encontraban jugando billar y otros simplemente estaban por allí haciendo otras cosas.

-silver ya basta, deja de ver omega taurina ocupas el único televisor en el que puedo ver mi programa-dijo molesto gold mientras veía como su amigo de cabellos rojos junto a su novia y oyuki veían el programa omega taurina.

-ya basta gold, no molestes hay muchos televisores así que búscate otro y déjame de molestar-dijo silver hastiado- mira el televisor en el que estaban red y yellow está desocupado así que ve para allá.

-pero yo quiero ese televisor-dijo con fastidio gold pero vio lo que los demás estaban haciendo: red y yellow se encontraban abrazados y besándose, ruby estaba haciendo un vestido, crystal estaba hablando con sus padres sobre algo importante a solas, White y Y hablaban sobre moda y vestidos, kento el hermano menor de kotone se encontraba junto a platina, black, Diamond, sapphire, mitsuru, emerald, X y atsushi jugando a las cartas.

-interesante-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño grupo de jugadores.

-que aburrido, volviste a ganar-dijo con furia sapphire mientras veía al chico de cabellos de cabellos morados casi violetas y ojos bicolores de piel morena.

-hijo del tío kage tenías que ser-dijo ahora emerald molesto mientras atsushi retiraba su premio el cual consistía en una gardevoirita, una sceptilita y la blazikenita que black había robado a escondidas del cuarto de Y.

-solo están celosos-dijo el chico el cual era conocido como atsushi torikku.

-chicos es hora de dormir-dijo ahora ash el cual entro junto a la pokemon eón latias.

-ya vamos-respondieron todos mientras se levantaban y ash empezaba a mirar a todos lados-¿Dónde está chise?-pregunto algo inquieto de que la hija que había tenido con Sabrina no la viera por ningún lado.

-salió y sospechamos que tal vez pueda tener un…-dijo sapphire molesta pero ash entendió a que se refería.

-vayan a dormir-dijo mientras abrazaba a algunos de sus hijos y les hacía señas a los demás para que fueran a sus cuartos a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿Qué harás tu papa?-pregunto red.

-Sabrina se queda a esperarla, al igual que mew y latias, ustedes vayan a descansar-dijo a lo que todos se fueron rápidamente a sus cuartos.

 **/1 hora y media más tarde/**

-no sabes lo mucho que me divertí-dijo ahora chise mientras su staraptor bajaba suavemente en el jardín delantero de la zona de descanso.

-y yo, fue muy agradable tu compañía-dijo con una sonrisa el chico-¿te volveré a ver?-pregunto ansioso.

-sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo chise con una sonrisa mientras bajaba al igual que el chico.

-sí, pero a mi madre no le gusta que yo venga por aquí; dice que los que viven aquí son solamente unos niños caprichosos sin nada bueno que hacer-dijo con rabia el chico mientras apretaba los puños en tanto que chise estaba más que todo furiosa y dolida pero no iba a llorar, no delante del chico que pensó que la amaba.

-bien entonces-dijo chise con furia mientras mostraba la misma expresión de furia de su madre Sabrina-¡largo de aquí Pearl, no te quiero volver a ver de nuevo en mi vida, mi amor por ti fue un error!-dijo mientras al lado de chise llegaban adhara, Sabrina, mew y latias.

-hija-dijo Sabrina furiosa-¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras miraba al joven con expresión asesina.

-nada mama, él ya se iba para jamás volver, tengo sueño-dijo mientras entraba seguida de su abuela adhara, y los legendarios mew y latias.

-vete de aquí-dijo Sabrina ahora- sabía que no eras el indicado y no quiero volver a verte de nuevo-dijo Sabrina mientras entraba cerrando finalmente la puerta quedando ahora Pearl a la intemperie.

-chise, mi amor-dijo Pearl pensativo- por favor perdóname-dijo para luego irse hacia su casa caminando en tanto que el staraptor de chise se fue a dormir en un árbol cercano para evitar el regreso de Pearl.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado; aquí se explican varias cosas… como ven mary será quien tome la venganza contra misty; zeo y cress ya no recuerdan a cilan y ellos serán quienes tomen la venganza contra iris y cilan; y adhara y satoshi ayudaran a ash en su recuperación además que tienen una cuenta pendiente con delia por lo que es muy probable que delia termine enloqueciendo.**

 **Y como se descubrió may y max no saben lo de su futura madrastra; pero descuiden a la final norman si descubrirá que si ama a caroline, y que el que no la supo apreciar fue el, por lo que ambos en el futuro estarán unidos más que nunca; y el que norman se haya buscado una esclava no quiere decir que no ame o quiera a may o max.**

 **(*) Se refiere al capítulo en donde ash ayuda a zeo con su pokemon.**

 **Y como se vio Albert rescato a unos pokemon y Bonnie está interesada en ayudar la destrucción y ser una entrenadora tipo dragón.**

 **Futuro equipo pokemon de Bonnie:**

 ***Una salamence(naturaleza fuerte)**

 ***una dragonite variocolor(naturaleza seria)**

 ***una garchomp(naturaleza serena)**

 ***una goodra(naturaleza osada)**

 ***un flygon(naturaleza cauta)**

 **Su principal será la dragonite variocolor**

 **Y sobre él porque Pearl no está con los demás holder es porque fue separado cuando era un bebe de los demás, por lo que se puede decir que el odia a los dexholders y perdió la oportunidad de estar con chise por su cobardía.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien chicos respondo reviews:**

 **Guest: quien decide que parejas tendrá ash soy yo y en ningún momento dije que este fic seria ash x serena, esas no eran mis intenciones desde el principio ni continúan siéndolas debido a que como le dije a alguien hace tiempo te lo digo a ti; el amourshipping no me interesa escribirlo, sin embargo admiro, leo y respeto el cómo esa persona lo escribe ya que así es como me hubiera gustado que serena fuera en el anime: una mujer valiente, luchadora y decidida y no una mujer débil que a la menor derrota se corta el cabello como si tuviera cáncer; si tuviera que poner a ash con una de sus acompañantes creo que la mejor indicada seria iris por su carácter salvaje; pero si tuviera que ponerlo con alguna de las que conoció en su viaje por las 6 regiones seria con las que serán parte del harem o con latias; además esa persona sabe bien que jamás lo he insultado ni nada por lo del amourshipping de todas formas en la variedad está el gusto.**

 **El gear: espero que te guste este también, jaja si pero lo mejor se viene en este capítulo y en el siguiente que se vera la destrucción de las otras dos; y sobre norman te explico que él le compro a un borracho su hija cuando esta solamente tenía 11 años para que fuera su esclava sexual; y esta huyo con un joven comprometido cuando solamente tenía 13 años y el joven 14 años, actualmente ella debería tener 15 y el 16.**

 **Chang: gracias por corregir la información, ok y me preguntaba me dejas los ataques del equipo a mi gusto o ¿qué?**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si se nota que poco a poco empieza a confiar pero queda esa pequeña duda en el aire.**

 **Crawler12: me acabas de dar una idea magnifica y claro no tengo problemas con eso.**

 **El guerrero: espero que este también te parezca interesante, y si lo mejor viene pronto.**

 **Zardx: Entonces explícame bien por MP**

 **Cutesaralisa: un poco, pero solo es una parte de como ellos se divierten.**

Capítulo 10 muertes y revelaciones parte final

 **Mansión abandonada, patio trasero**

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo ash algo deprimido mientras contaba el cómo le habían traicionado a los allí presentes, ryu, Sabrina y forrest tenían los rostros rojos de la ira, en tanto que Daisy y dalia miraban hacia otro lado pero con los puños apretados por la rabia que les había ocasionado el saber lo que sus hermanos habían hecho y el cómo habían mostrado su agradecimiento al joven que muchas ocasiones les ayudo durante su vida.

-ash, por eso fue que mewtwo-dijo ahora Sabrina entendiendo por completo el hecho de que el legendario la hubiera buscado.

-bueno, eso no importa ya-dijo ash algo abatido- y ustedes ¿Qué es lo que harán a partir de ahora?-indago curioso el entrenador, ya que de verdad le gustaría el hecho de que ellos se quedaran a apoyarlo, pero no era una decisión que le correspondía, sino que esta decisión era exclusivamente de ellos.

-la verdad ash-dijo forrest con determinación- yo he decidido quedarme y ayudarte a ti a arreglar cuentas con mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa- así que cuenta conmigo para todo.

-yo también me quedo ash-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sabrina y Daisy, las cuales se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos intentando saber el porqué de esa decisión, sin embargo al final ambas sonrieron y se dieron la mano amistosamente.

-que gane la mejor-dijo Sabrina luego de haber visto reflejado algo de amor hacia el azabache en los ojos de Daisy.

-esa seré yo-dijo Daisy ahora.

-¿y tú qué harás?-dijo ahora ryu mientras miraba a dalia oak la cual se sonrojo debido a que los demás la vieron debido a que ella todavía no había dicho nada.

-¿te quedaras dalia?-pregunto interesado ash.

-la verdad ash-dijo algo avergonzada la hermana de Gary mientras suspiraba- yo sabía bien lo que mi hermano ya planeaba, pero lo oculte no porque lo quería o para apoyarlo a él; sino que hace dos meses habíamos tenido una pelea muy fuerte, y bueno yo-dijo mientras una traviesa lagrima rodaba por uno de sus ojos- nos fuimos a las palabras fuertes, Gary llamo a su arcanine y mi pierna-suspiro mientras se quitó suavemente la delicada media panty que estaba en su pierna izquierda mostrando la marca de la quemadura que Gary le había ocasionado.

-maldito-dijo ahora furioso ash de ver la grave marca- eso ¿Cómo fue que te lo hizo?

-como te lo dije, fue una discusión muy fuerte; pero Gary enloqueció y me llamo desde fácil hasta que no era su hermana sino que era adoptada cuando yo le dije que…-callo a tiempo luego de ver las expresiones serias de Sabrina y Daisy, en tanto que la mirada de Bonnie era indescifrable pero se podía notar algo de esperanza por creer que ella sería su futura cuñada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-indago ahora ash.

 **Cima del monte coronet, columna lanza.**

-adhara-murmuro débilmente satoshi-¿dónde?-dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado pero el efecto de haber estado sin movimiento durante tantos años se reflejó en su debilidad-diablos-soltó al momento de caer.

-tranquilos, están a salvo por los momentos-dijo Albert mientras intentaba ir a socorrer al padre de ash, por lo que rápidamente arceus los volvió visibles a todos.

-arceus-susurro con algo de temor mary de ver frente a ella al dios por lo que rápidamente se arrodillo al igual que zeo y cress.

-tranquilos, por los momentos es hora de regresar; ya tendrán tiempo de hablar entre ustedes; pero quiero preguntarles si estarían dispuestos a realizar otra misión más en este mismo día-dijo arceus serio.

-¿Qué otra misión arceus?-dijo curioso tory.

-yo supongo que si-dijo Albert- creo que los demás no tendrían problemas en ir a la misión, pero también pedimos algo de tiempo para empezar a conocer al elegido más a detalle-dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

-es verdad-dijo ahora arceus- haremos esta misión todos, con excepción de ash y después tendrán tres días libres todos solamente que los legendarios irán solos a destruir ciudades, ese tiempo lo tomaran para conocerse mejor y también para mudarnos definitivamente-dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

-bien, pero ¿de qué se trata?-dijo ahora Albert el cual sostenía con cuidado a satoshi en tanto que adhara poco a poco logro ponerse en pie y estaba siendo sostenida por tory.

-¿creen poder ir a ciudad romantis y tener una breve batalla pokemon con los traidores?-pregunto arceus- una simple batalla con ellos usando la ayuda de los legendarios que les permitieron sobrevivir ¿están de acuerdo?

-a decir verdad ya tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ellos, así que por mi parte yo iré-dijo serio Albert en tanto que los demás asintieron con una sonrisa maligna.

-entonces volvamos, ash nos debe estar esperando-dijo arceus mientras se transportaba con los demás de nuevo hacia la mansión abandonada.

 **Mansión abandonada, jardín delantero.**

En la mansión abandonada en tanto que ash hablaba con dalia y los demás se podía ver a los demás legendarios descansando tranquilamente, todos se encontraban en su descanso con excepción de uno.

-puni-dijo ahora el pequeño núcleo de zygarde mientras se encontraba pensando sobre kalm.

-¿``que fue lo que me motivo a salvar a kalm aquella vez´´?-se dijo mentalmente el pequeño núcleo conocido como puni-chan mientras agradecía internamente que kalm por los momentos solamente podía leer su mente en su forma de zygarde al 50% y al mismo tiempo recordaba el cómo conoció a kalm hace 12 años.

 **/flashback de zygarde/**

-mama, papa-dijo felizmente un hermoso niño de solamente 6 años el cual estaba corriendo felizmente de un lado a otro por el hecho de montarse por primera vez en el magnetotren de Jhoto el cual los llevaría a ciudad azafrán y luego los devolvería de nuevo a ciudad trigal.

-ten cuidado kalm-dijeron con una sonrisa sus padres orgullosos por su hijo, ella era una hermosa mujer y el un apuesto caballero y todo eso se reflejaba en el apuesto niño aunque para que él hubiera nacido, su madre tuvo que poner en juego su vida debido a lo riesgoso de su embarazo por ser ectópico y el costo del nacimiento de kalm fue el cortarle a la madre parte del órgano reproductivo para evitar un segundo embarazo y que la mujer muriera de forma trágica.

-si-dijo con una sonrisa enorme el pequeño kalm que enorgulleció aún más a sus padres, lástima que ellos solo estarían con el hasta ese día.

-que orgullo-susurraron al mismo tiempo sus padres mientras el pequeño kalm salía unos momentos de la estación y se acercaba hacia unos arbustos de bayas meloc y aranja.

-el primer viaje-dijo emocionado el pequeño kalm mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad pero vio algo más que se ocultaba en el verdor de los arbustos.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo el pequeño mientras metía con cuidado la cabeza para ver a través del arbusto en donde creyó ver que se había adentrado que él creía era un pokemon.

-puni-hablo ahora el pequeño núcleo de zygarde mientras miraba al dulce niño que le sonreía ahora, sin querer el pequeño puni-chan se sonrojo.

-¿eres un pokemon?-pregunto kalm con una sonrisa sin saber que frente a él se encontraba uno de los núcleos de zygarde-¿Por qué estas rojo?-dijo ahora curioso por la tonalidad roja que tenía el pequeño que normalmente seria de color verde.

-puni-dijo ahora zygarde mientras miraba detenidamente al pequeño niño, todo de él le parecía curioso, apuesto y hermoso.

-ven aquí no te hare daño-dijo con delicadeza el niño para tomar con cuidado al pequeño puni-chan el cual se dejó tomar sin saber porque al estar con ese niño sentía una enorme paz y tranquilidad- a serena le gustaría conocerte, seguro que eso la haría muy feliz-dijo con una tierna sonrisa el niño cosa que hizo que el pequeño puni sintiera algo de dolor y una emoción humana desconocida para el hasta ese momento, no sabía bien definir que era ¿celos? O tal vez ¿rencor?

-puni-dijo con algo de rabia el pequeño mientras miraba a kalm fijamente el cual se extrañó por eso.

-¿te ocurre algo?-dijo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo, caricias que eran disfrutadas por el pequeño puni-chan.

-¡KALM!-dijeron sus padres preocupados mientras corrían hacia su hijo, el cual volteo a verlos durante unos segundos, momento que fue aprovechado por puni-chan para escapar.

-mama, papa-dijo kalm con una sonrisa para mostrar sus manos- miren-dijo mientras veía con asombro sus manos vacías.

-vamos que el magnetotren nos dejara si tardamos-dijo con una sonrisa el padre de familia para acariciar el cabello del pequeño kalm.

-¡SI!-dijo con felicidad para salir corriendo directo al sitio donde las demás personas ya estaban abordando el magnetotren.

-espéranos hijo-dijo ahora su madre para abordar rápidamente al igual que su esposo, sin saber ellos ni nadie más que ese sería su último viaje.

 **/1 hora después/**

-¿puni?-indago curioso el pequeño núcleo de zygarde mientras salía de su escondite en el interior del magnetotren.

Lentamente el pequeño núcleo de zygarde empieza a recorrer cada uno de los vagones para ver qué había ocurrido y porque el sonido tan fuerte que lo despertó de su sueño.

-¿puni?-dijo ahora el pequeño mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de una mujer la cual tenía un tubo de metal atravesado en la caja torácica y su cara estaba llena de esquirlas de los vidrios rotos-ayúdame-dijo ahora una mujer embarazada la cual tenía las piernas debajo de los asientos que se desprendieron ahora teñidos de sangre como señal de que sus piernas estaban rotas y su vientre estaba atravesado por otro tubo de metal el cual estaba causándole un dolor insoportable y mataría a la señora lentamente, rápidamente el pequeño puni-chan siguió su camino sin importarle nada más.

Normalmente la gente intentaría atrapar a cualquier pokemon salvaje que deambulara por allí, y más cuando este se trataba de un legendario, sin embargo ahora no era el momento adecuado debido a que el magnetotren se había descarrilado por completo, el único que había evitado el daño era el pequeño puni-chan el cual ahora estaba viendo todo el descarrilamiento pero suponía que las cosas no terminarían allí debido al fuerte olor a combustible y al fuego que ahora empezaba a salir por lo que el pequeño debía salir rápidamente sino deseaba sufrir el infierno que dentro de poco se desataría.

-ayúdame-dijo ahora una débil voz que puni-chan reconoció enseguida como la de aquel niño que había hecho que se sonrojara por lo que rápidamente empezó a buscar hasta que vio al niño el cual estaba debajo de los cuerpos de sus padres y su cabeza estaba muy herida al punto de que en cualquier momento podría quedar degollado completamente.

-puni-dijo ahora el pequeño mientras se acercaba y pudo oler el aroma a gasolina que emanaba del cuerpo del niño el cual estaba a punto de morir, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a él y una energía de color negra con verde salió del pequeño puni-chan.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto débilmente el pequeño pero luego sintió como su mano traspaso la barrera que lo aprisionaba.

-puni-dijo ahora el pequeño mientras seguía su camino kalm se concentró y con esfuerzo pudo traspasar los cadáveres de sus padres y los asientos para luego ir detrás del pequeño.

-espérame-susurro débilmente ahora el niño a lo que puni-chan se detuvo.

-puni-dijo ahora el núcleo para teletransportarse a sí mismo y al agotado niño hacia un lugar seguro, un segundo después todo el magnetotren ardió en llamas para luego explotar.

 **Hoenn, cerca de ciudad arborada**

-puni-dijo ahora el pequeño núcleo el cual sin saber se había teletransportado a la región hoenn.

-tengo sueño-dijo kalm muy agotado para cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido con excepción del hecho de que su respiración era muy débil.

-puni-dijo ahora algo preocupado puni-chan sin embargo nuevamente tuvo que esconderse al oír unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

-n-no pue-puede ser-hablo ahora una voz femenina la cual correspondía a una hermosa joven de 25 años que hasta hace una semana había estado embarazada, a su lado se encontraba un joven de 26 años el cual intentaba darle consuelo a su esposa pero era inútil.

-cálmate por favor, esto lo solucionaremos de algún modo-dijo ahora el hombre mientras intentaba consolar a su esposa, más él estaba igual o peor que ella y además estaba estresado con unos sobres en su mano.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo ahora la joven mientras lloraba por la tragedia ocurrida-¿porque papa me hizo esto?-dijo con furia y dolor mientras empezaba a recordar lo ocurrido hace una semana.

 **/flashback/**

-natsuko-susurro ahora un hombre mayor de 55 años mientras miraba a su hija embarazada de tan solo 6 semanas.

-¿Qué quieres papa?-dijo ahora desganada la joven mientras miraba a su padre, sabia más que de sobra su resistencia a que ella estuviera casada con el amor de su vida solamente porque él no tuviera el suficiente dinero para cumplirle hasta el más insignificante capricho, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión por lo que a escondidas de su padre se casó y su ahora esposo conservaba el certificado de matrimonio en un lugar seguro.

-mira como me hablas maldita-dijo a lo que la joven rodo los ojos- cuesta creer que eres mi hija y de tu fallecida madre, dime-dijo con rabia al ver a natsuko acariciarse el vientre en donde estaba el bastardo del que ella se había encaprichado- ¿Cuándo dejaras a ese tonto de takano y te casaras con el chico que te presente para que heredes su dinero?

-ya te dije que no me interesa su dinero, si quieres dinero ve y trabaja, o ve y cásate con ese tal han, yo ya tengo con quien casarme y no me interesa nada mas-dijo natsuko de forma desafiante pero no contaba con el hecho de que han estaba oculto escuchando todo.

-sabes que han te ama, y que él estaría dispuesto a criar al maldito bastardo de takano como si fuera suyo ¿Qué más quieres?-dijo furioso el padre pero su hija ni se inmuto por eso.

-estar con el hombre que amo, el dinero no es nada sino estoy con takano, y además ante los ojos de los hombres y de arceus yo soy la esposa de takano-dijo natsuko con una sonrisa retorcida.

¿QUE?-rugió descontroladamente el padre de natsuko pero se le vino una idea perversa a la cabeza, algo que haría que ella recapacitara por las buenas o las malas.

-así es yo soy ya la esposa de takano-dijo natsuko desafiante pero no contaba con el hecho de que han apareciera.

-dime que no es verdad, no tu; ¡iba a darte todo y más y ahora resulta que estas casada con ese mequetrefe!-dijo ahora furioso han.

-es verdad-dijo temerosa natsuko mientras veía a su padre el cual estaba rojo de la ira acercarse a un frasco de pastillas las cuales estaban escondidas.

-¡ningún nieto mío va a ser hijo de ese bastardo!-dijo ahora furioso su padre-¡te hare abortar así te mueras!-sentencio su padre con un brillo de locura en los ojos.

 **/fin del flashback/**

-jamás lo perdonare, no puedo hacerlo ahora-dijo natsuko mientras lloraba por sus sueños e ilusiones rotas de ser madre las cuales solo duraron escasas semanas.

-natsuko, ven conmigo por favor…iremos a pueblo pardal, tu y yo los dos juntos y allí intentaremos rehacer nuestras vidas, de alguna manera lo haremos-dijo mientras abría el sobre que estaba en sus manos; takano se sentía miserable por tener que volver a ver esas imágenes sin embargo era un mal necesario: el informe de la ecografía mostraba las consecuencias del aborto que su padre le había realizado y que casi la mata a ella también, una fotografía mostraba la diminuta criatura que ya no existía y que fue víctima de quien debería ser su abuelo.

-ayúdenme-dijo ahora débilmente kalm mientras abría un ojo y estaba a punto de morir por las heridas, ambos lo escucharon.

-es un niño-dijo ahora takano mientras corría al igual que su esposa hacia el pequeño niño el cual estaba muy débil.

-takano debemos llevarlo al hospital-dijo con preocupación natsuko a lo que su esposo asintió.

 **Hospital de ciudad arborada, 5 días después.**

El pequeño niño que era kalm había sido estabilizado solamente que ahora se encontraba durmiendo debido a lo agotador de las cirugías realizadas en tan solo unos días, a su lado se encontraban natsuko y takano.

-es tan lindo-dijo ahora enternecida natsuko mientras miraba durmiendo al pequeño.

-sí, pero alguien debe estarlo buscando-dijo ahora takano algo triste desconociendo el hecho de que ese niño provenía de kalos y su única familia ahora era su tía la cual era parte del team flare.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- tartamudeaba Kalm abriendo los ojos encontrándose en el hospital.

-Querido mira despertó.- llamo Natsuko.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño?- pregunto Takano.

-¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto confundido kalm.

-Mi nombre es Takano, y ella es mi esposa Natsuko.- dijo señalándola-¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-kalm-susurro débilmente el niño.

-Y kalm, ¿tienes algún familiar al que podamos llamar?-dijo curiosa natsuko, le dolía tener que separarse del niño, pero era lo mejor aunque la idea de que la vida le mando a ese pequeño para consolar su dolor por perder a su hijo y que ya no podría tener hijos no se separaba de ella.

-N-no se- susurro asustado- n-no r-recuerdo nada, ni quien soy, ni de dónde vengo, ni quienes son mis padres, solo recuerdo mi nombre- los señores lo vieron con preocupación.

-¿kalm nos permites un segundo?- pregunto Takano, el niño asintió.- Natsuko acompáñame un rato a la sala- la mujer asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera-¿Que vamos a hacer con este niño?-pregunto takano.

-No podemos abandonarlo a su suerte amor, no recuerda nada de su vida, no podemos dejarlo-dijo natsuko algo decaída.

-¿Y entonces que pretendes que hagamos?-dijo takano pero no sabía que encima de una lámpara se encontraba puni-chan oyendo todo el cual estaba preocupado por el niño.

-Adoptarlo-dijo ahora natsuko con felicidad y una sonrisa, la primera desde que perdió a su bebe.

-¿QUE?- exclamo Takano- estás loca mujer no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto la mujer- se ve que es un niño muy dulce, y estoy segura que nos va a llenar de alegría nuestra vida.

-Pero-dijo ahora takano indeciso.

-Por favor, te lo suplico; esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para ser padres- pidió Natsuko, Takano soltó un largo suspiro y luego sonrío.

-Vamos, él no se va a enterar solo.- dijo sonriendo mientras Natsuko hacia lo mismo, ambos subieron de nuevo hasta la habitación del niño- ¿kalm?-dijo ahora takano con cuidado.

-Sí, dígame-dijo el niño algo inquieto.

-Te tenemos una oferta-dijo natsuko con cuidado.

-¿De qué se trata?-indago algo curioso kalm mientras presentía que ese día su vida cambiaria.

-Sé que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, pero si tú quisieras, pues tener una familia de aquí en adelante, mi esposa y yo estamos dispuestos a recibirte a ti con los brazos abiertos.- dijo takano sonriendo, Kalm solo se les quedo viendo sorprendidos.

-¿E-es enserio l-lo q-que me e-están proponiendo?- pregunto sintiendo ganas de llorar, Natsuko se acercó a él.

-Claro, yo siempre quise tener un hijo, ¿porque no?- dijo antes de que Kalm le abrazara débilmente- ¿eso es un sí?

-Claro que si.- dijo sonriendo- mama- susurro en el oído de Natsuko, haciendo que a ella se le aguaran los ojos y empezara a llorar de felicidad.

\- ¿porque lloras?-dijo kalm con temor, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

-Nunca pensé escuchar esa palabra dirigida hacia mí-dijo sonriendo natsuko sin sospechar que una célula de zygarde había escuchado todo al igual que puni-chan los cuales desaparecieron de nuevo hacia kalos para reencontrarse 4 años después con aquél niño.

 **Fin del flashback de zygarde**

-kalm-susurro ahora puni-chan algo inquieto mientras pensaba en todo, 12 años habían pasado desde ese encuentro entre el ahora adulto y el, aunque ahora una duda asaltaba ferozmente su mente ¿acaso él se había enamorado de kalm?-dijo el pequeño puni-chan mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, llegando a la conclusión de que el no salvo a kalm por pena o lastima sino por algo más, ¡demonios!-dijo en un susurro dándose cuenta que solamente una pokemon sería capaz de resolver esa duda de si era posible que los legendarios se enamoraran de un humano debido a que si la respuesta era si entonces kalm le robo el corazón desde que era un niño, definitivamente tendría que hablar con latias cuando llegara para preguntarle esa duda, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle ¿Dónde estaba latias?-se preguntó mentalmente puesto que recordaba que ella prometió estar lo más rápido posible junto a su amado.

-ya volvimos-dijeron al mismo tiempo joe y maiko junto a giratina.

-que bien-dijo ahora burlón kage el cual apareció junto a yveltal y vio a giratina y luego a sus gijinkas.

-nosotros también-dijeron al mismo tiempo tory y los demás los cuales llegaron junto a arceus.

-tengo una nueva misión para ustedes ¿están listos?-dijo ahora el dios pokemon mientras todos asentían.

-¿nosotros que haremos?-dijeron al mismo tiempo cress, mary y zeo.

-lleven a un cuarto a adhara y satoshi y que descansen un rato, después quédense a hablar con ash y distráiganlo un poco en lo que nosotros venimos-dijo tory a lo que los tres asintieron para que luego zeo tomara a satoshi y lo ayudara a caminar, en tanto que mary y cress ayudaban a adhara.

-¿Quiénes iremos esta vez?-dijo curioso Albert.

-irán todos esta vez, y su destino será ciudad romantis-dijo arceus serio a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis.**

-clemont, te pondrás bien te lo prometo-dijo serena la cual estaba corriendo a un lado debido a que su ahora novio entraría a cirugía para intentar reconstruir sus manos.

-lo sé, ten cuidado serena y espero que estés aquí cuando despierte-dijo clemont con una sonrisa.

-lo estaré-dijo serena mientras veía como el líder de la extinta ciudad luminalia era recluido finalmente, a paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás traidores.

-que aburrido-dijo paul ahora furioso, su hermano no hacía más que llamarlo cada media hora y preguntarle varias cosas a lo que el simplemente le dijo que estaba bien y que no volviera a llamar porque estaba en una emergencia.

-vaya que si-dijo ahora bianca, pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte temblor.

-no otra vez-dijo Gary mientras salía al hospital seguido del grupo de traidores y veía al grupo de chicos los cuales los veían a todos con rabia, rencor y como simples insectos.

-los retamos a una batalla pokemon-dijo ahora kalm mientras todos asentían.

-no peleare contigo kalm, no lo hare; ni contigo ni con nadie de tu raro grupo-dijo ahora serena mientras miraba al chico, le dolía que su amigo estuviera en contra de ella pero ahora era novia de clemont y tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su novio.

-tu eres el imbécil que se llevó a mi novia-dijo ahora max furioso mientras miraba a kage- devuélvemela y te prometo no matarte.

-hagamos esto más interesante-dijo rai- si perdemos les diremos donde se encuentra ash junto a todos sus pokemon para que puedan ir a matarlos-dijo con maldad pero ninguno de los traidores lo noto, de todas formas el dudaba que pudieran contra lo que se les avecinaba-además como bono prometo devolverles a la mocosa.

-acepta Gary, nosotros somos más-dijo may muy segura de sus palabras, lástima que pronto se las tragaría todas.

-acepto-dijo Gary.

-pero también quiero que dejen de controlar a todos esos legendarios y que me devuelvan a shaymin y mesprit para que sean mis pokemon-dijo dawn.

-y a manaphy, uxie, y los demás-dijo may a lo que todos asintieron.

-la regla es sencilla, una batalla uno contra uno; el equipo que tenga más integrantes al final gana ¿les parece bien?-dijo sara a lo que todos asintieron.

-gyarados yo te elijo-dijo misty mientras sacaba a su pokemon en tanto que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-bien entonces, nosotros decidiremos contra quienes pelear-dijo ahora Albert a lo que todos asintieron- de acuerdo, la zorra de cabellos azules es mía-dijo a lo que se dirigía delante de dawn la cual había elegido a su empoleon.

-¡oye!-dijo furiosa dawn de no haber sido elegida por aquella que conocía como shaymin.

-veamos qué es lo que puede hacer la señorita zorra de unova, digo la campeona de unova-dijo ahora max el cual se puso delante de iris la cual tenía a su haxorus listo para la batalla.

-me toca bailar contigo-dijo ahora luka la cual se puso delante del delphox de serena.

-tu padre me ha hecho mucho daño y contigo se las cobrare todas-dijo rai mientras miraba al blaziken de may y a su entrenadora.

-veamos si tu habilidad es tan buena como tu boca-dijo sara con frialdad mientras se situaba delante del gyarados de misty.

-tu y yo chaparrito, y por cierto tu novia sí que está muy buena quizás pronto juguemos un rato a la casita ella y yo-dijo tory mientras miraba al gallade de max.

-¡no dejare que la toques!-dijo max.

-tú y yo-dijo Alexis para ver a conway el cual asintió.

-Eres hombre muerto-dijo conway mientras su dusknoir asintió.

-que más, pelearemos contigo-dijeron ethan y crystal al mismo tiempo mientras miraban al lucario de cameron.

-así parece, los hare polvo por defender al perdedor de ash-dijo cameron.

-tú serás mi víctima, perdón, digo mi oponente-dijo dizzy mientras miraba al serperior de trip.

-me parece bien-dijo trip seguro pero algo le decía que algo de lo que era no le parecía.

-tu y yo-dijo lis mientras miraba al simisage de cilan- pelearemos.

-desayunaras tu destrucción por este desafío-dijo cilan con maldad.

-qué mala elección un darkrai-dijo con algo de burla szary para ver a Tobías.

-¿tienes algo mejor?-pregunto con burla Tobías.

-¿no tienes algo mejor?-pregunto con malicia ryu mientras sentía con su aura al heracross de Barry.

-la verdad si-dijo Barry con maldad- te deberían poner una multa por olvidar el hecho de que heracross puede mega-evolucionar pero que se puede esperar de un invidente-dijo Barry mientras se fijaba en el vacío de los ojos de ryu.

-esta pelea será mía-dijo joe a lo que maiko asintió mientras veía a la latias de bianca.

-¿estas segura de que tu pokemon es completamente leal a ti por lo de tu traición?-pregunto maiko con burla.

-claro que lo es-dijo bianca mientras miraba a latias pero esta ni le regreso la mirada.

-ustedes y yo-dijo ahora Jack mientras miraba a brock y gary los cuales asintieron al igual que su toxicroak y blastoise.

-¿pero qué hacen?-dijo ahora may anonadada mientras veía como todos los gijinkas ponían sus pokebolas en unas cajitas que habían aparecido a sus pies para luego cerrar estas y guardarlas entre sus ropajes.

-por ser una ocasión especial-empezó dizzy.

-hemos decidido que no nos contendremos por nada del mundo-le siguió ahora Albert serio.

-y que si tendremos que darles una buena paliza será a lo grande-dijo ahora sara.

-así que-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que Stephan, benigno y Trevor miraban todo junto a kage, samantha y kalm los cuales se asegurarían que esos tres no intentaran nada contra los demás- aquí están nuestros pokemon-dijeron para que varios rugidos se escucharan por toda la ciudad apareciendo de la nada shaymin, rayquaza, darkrai, uxie, deoxys, entei, suicune, yveltal, xerneas, zygarde, Zekrom, dialga, giratina, keldeo,cobalion, virizion, kyurem, reshiram y mewtwoY los cuales rápidamente fueron hacia donde se encontraba cada uno de sus elegidos dispuestos a empezar la batalla pokemon.

-no puede ser-susurraron al mismo tiempo cada traidor mientras veían al pokemon legendario que tenían frente suyo dispuesto a pelear la batalla pokemon; en tanto que zygarde, virizion, reshiram, yveltal y xerneas se quedaron cerca de kage, kalm y samantha en caso de ser necesarios.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro**

-y luego de eso-dijo chise con furia en su rostro mientras desayunaba junto a sus demás hermanos y los demás- el simplemente dijo que éramos unos niños caprichosos que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer.

-menudo tonto-dijo ahora atsushi mientras tomaba su desayuno el cual consistía en la mitad del cuerpo de un charmeleon.

-vaya que si hijo mío-dijo kage furioso- ese tonto ni siquiera sabe de qué está hablando-dijo mientras daba una mordida a la otra mitad del cuerpo del charmeleon.

-míralo de este modo, chise-dijo ahora una ahora adulta Bonnie- te libraste de alguien indeseado y que no te amaba-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su sobrina.

-tiene razón sobrina-dijo tory el cual se había vuelto en el esposo de Bonnie y por consiguiente cuñado de su amigo ash- él no te convenía.

-olvídalo chise es lo mejor-dijo ahora oyuki mientras tomaba su desayuno junto a blue y silver, a un lado de los 3 chicos se encontraba una madura Zoey.

-mejor limitémonos a comer-dijo con tranquilidad platina a lo que todos asintieron y simplemente se dedicaron a comer mientras conversaban animadamente al mismo tiempo que algunos contaban chistes disfrutando de la amena compañía que se daban todos al disfrutar del desayuno, ya que por lo general todos coincidían en la mesa máximo una o dos veces cada 3 meses a la hora correcta debido a sus deberes.

-¿Quién demonios será?-dijo furiosa una hermosa joven de 14 años de cabellos negros largos lisos hasta la espalda atados en una coleta, de piel pálida y de ojos verdes a la cual le molestaba el suave golpeteo en la puerta.

-vamos maya-dijo su gemela la cual al igual que su hermana sus cabellos eran negros solo que un poco más cortos e iban sueltos, de piel pálida y de ojos violetas.

-como sea saya- dijo mientras se levantaba con furia de la silla al igual que su gemela y se dirigía ferozmente hacia la puerta.

-quien quieras que seas, estamos desayunando y no queremos molestias de ningún tipo así que se puede retirar o largar de aquí de una estúpida vez-dijo la temperamental maya mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con un rubio el cual tenía una caja de chocolates en una mano y un ramo de flores en la otra.

-hola yo-saludo con algo de reserva Pearl por la mirada furiosa que le daba la jovencita.

-no tengo todo el día para terminar mi desayuno y ¿esos son chocolates?-pregunto ahora interesada maya sorprendiendo a Pearl mientras que su gemela solamente rodo los ojos por el descaro de su hermana mayor.

-sí y bu-bueno yo vengo por-dijo Pearl con decisión pero vio como rápidamente la chica le quito la caja de chocolates para sin ningún cuidado abrirla y tomar uno de los chocolates y se lo lanzo a su hermana para luego tomar otro.

-son buenos los chocolates, pero no te hubieras molestado debido a que ya ambas tenemos novios, pero aun así gracias aunque las flores están de más-dijo con maldad maya mientras ella y saya comían su chocolate.

-sí, son los mejores pero esos chocolates son para chise, y me llamo Pearl-dijo por fin el joven cosa que hizo que maya abriera los ojos furiosa para luego escupir el chocolate en la cara de Pearl.

-que estupidez, al final ni estaban tan buenos ya que no me gusta el relleno que tienen-dijo maya mientras saya asintió para luego escupir el chocolate hacia el suelo.

-óyeme bien-dijo ahora Pearl.

-ahora que lo recuerdo tu dijiste que éramos un grupo de niños caprichosos sin nada que hacer ¿Qué haces aquí hablando con unos niños caprichosos?-dijo con furia maya.

\- vengo a hablar con chise y-dijo Pearl con furia hacia las gemelas.

-largo de aquí-dijo maya igual de furiosa-¿crees que te juzgaran o criticaran por estar con una de nosotras?

-la verdad yo-dijo ahora Pearl con miedo mientras la gemela mayor disimuladamente acercaba su mano hacia la coleta que estaba en su cabeza en la cual había dos pokebolas.

-quédate con tus tontos prejuicios y no perturbes más nuestra vida, tal vez chise a la final escoja a staraptor o a lugia como pareja y te aseguro que será mejor que tu-dijo mientras tiraba al suelo sin ninguna contemplación la caja de chocolates y las flores para luego pisarlas varias veces-¡esto no es nada más que una vil mentira tuya!-dijo con furia para sacar su pokebola finalmente-¡sal amiga!-dijo para lanzar la pokebola al aire de la cual salía una poderosa Typlohsion variocolor la cual empezó a gruñir al ver a Pearl allí.

-Typlohsion-dijo maya para levantar los restos de los chocolates y las flores y lanzárselos a la pokemon la cual se acercó a oler curiosa los objetos- quema eso con lanzallamas-dijo a lo que su compañera asintió rápidamente.

-Typlohsion-dijo con furia la pokemon para abrir su boca y de esta salió un poderoso lanzallamas el cual destruyo por completo los pocos restos ante la mirada atónita de Pearl el cual vio como los regalos para chise se destruían por el fuego.

-regresa amiga-dijo maya a los minutos para que su pokemon regresara a su pokebola y luego vio a Pearl por última vez-mejor lárgate-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta sin remordimiento.

-lo siento, pero perdiste tu oportunidad-dijo ahora saya sintiendo algo de pena por el chico pero él se lo había buscado, después simplemente cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era?-dijeron al mismo tiempo unas voces que correspondían a dos gemelos de 11 años.

-nadie importante-dijo con una leve sonrisa maya la cual claramente significaba un ``no me molestes´´.

-vamos a terminar de comer-dijo suavemente saya en tono conciliador a lo que los gemelos asintieron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo tranquilamente ahora el mayor de los gemelos el cual tenía los cabellos verdes cortos, piel morena y sus ojos eran verdes.

-el chico del cual chise nos estaba hablando era el que estaba llamando-dijo en un susurro saya.

-¿y que hacia ese tonto aquí?-dijo con furia el gemelo menor el cual tenía los cabellos un poco más largos que los de su gemelo, su cabello era igualmente de color verde, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran violetas.

-nada importante-dijo maya hastiada para que luego los cuatro llegaran hacia el comedor y se sentaron tranquilamente a terminar el desayuno ignorando por completo la presencia de Pearl el cual estaba afuera en la puerta viendo sus regalos destruidos.

-chise-dijo ahora Pearl devastado pero más le dolía las palabras de la chica- no permitiré que ellos se queden contigo-dijo asqueado de solo imaginarse a la joven acostada en una cama junto a su staraptor o el poderoso legendario lugia y no precisamente para dormir tranquilamente sin hacer nada, por lo que completamente resignado se giró y emprendió el camino de regreso.

 **/4 horas después/**

Los dexholders se encontraban tranquilamente en la sala beta disfrutando de su día junto a sus hermanos y compañeros cuando la alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar.

-¿ahora que sucede?-dijo con hastió emerald- ¿Qué región están atacando esos tontos?

-es en el lago veraz, hay tres maleantes que les están robando sus pokemon a los transeúntes-dijo con seriedad red.

-bien, ¿quiénes iremos ahora?-indago ahora completamente interesado Diamond.

-necesitamos velocidad y algunos pokemon de tipo volador-comenzó a decir red- además no podemos ir todos debido a que tenemos que supervisar las regiones, por lo que solamente irán 5 de nosotros.

-¿los cuales serán?-dijo ahora Diamond.

-iremos chise, maya, sapphire, Green y yo-hablo red a lo que todos asintieron.

-bien entonces que así sea-dijo sin ninguna gana maya mientras veía a los gemelos acercarse- tengan cuidado renacuajos-dijo y vio la molestia del menor de los hermanos- digo, cuídense mucho-dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de los niños- tengan cuidado kenji y kenyi y recuerden por ningún motivo salir de aquí y quedarse con saya ayudándole-dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras estos asintieron.

-chise, ten cuidado por favor-dijo ahora el hermano menor de chise el cual se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-tú también cuídate jin-dijo para ver al joven de 12 años el cual tenía el cabello de una extraña forma debido a que este era bicolor ya que este era de un tono negro en la parte superior y de un hermoso violeta en la parte inferior, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran como los de Sabrina además de que siempre tenía un aspecto serio y frio como el de su madre.

-Green cuídate por favor-dijo blue algo seria- no puedo evitar pensar que algo ocurrirá-dijo nerviosa blue pero Green le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarla.

-no invoques la mala suerte chica ruidosa-dijo serio Green a lo que blue asintió.

-cuídate salvaje-dijo ruby mientras se acercaba a sapphire.

-cállate-fue lo único que respondió sapphire.

-¡aero!-dijo ahora red para llamar a aerodactil de su pokebola, el pokemon prehistórico apareció.

-aero-dijo con tranquilidad el pokemon para ver a red el cual asintió y luego se subió encima del pokemon.

-nosotros también vamos-dijo sapphire mientras sacaba a su tropius y se subió encima de su pokemon, chise, Green y maya también sacaron a sus pokemon y se subieron encima de staraptor, Charizard y salamence para luego todos salir volando.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana; espero que les guste y como se vio los traidores las tendrán negras a partir de ahora; la latias de bianca no es otra que la de la quinta película, la pregunta es si latias peleara contra giratina lo dudo mucho; sin más hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien chicos respondo review:**

 **El guerrero: aquí habrá un poco más de acción y mucha debido a que aquí habrán muchas peleas y no solo entre los traidores y los nuevos sino que será un todos contra todos, al igual que los próximos capítulos y sobre cuando ash descubre que los chicos que ha conocido en esas escasas horas, destruyen ciudades eso se dará en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Darth mideon: las batallas son muchas, y serán divididas en varios capítulos ya que aunque sean un ejército de legendarios peleando uno contra uno contra pokemones normales por excepción de algunos que pueden mega-evolucionar; iría muy rápido debido a que los legendarios aquí son los pokemon más fuertes de todos y sus niveles son simplemente increíbles y no hay nadie que esté por encima de ellos, claro con excepción de arceus; por lo que las batallas serán en varios capítulos y más debido a que ash influenciara de forma indirecta las batallas. Y a eso deberíamos sumarle la metida de pata que algunos harán entre ellos paul.**

 **El gear: espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.**

 **Anon: que les ira mal a las ratas no es nada; les ira peor que a un asesino a punto de ser fusilado, Valeria si será salvada pero aun no, créeme que zeo pagara ese favor a ash pronto y sobre Burgundy y Georgia créeme que pronto aparecerán y se les unen debido a que ambas le tienen que devolver muchos favores a iris y cilan, y sobre lo de que los lideres, alto mando y mirto se enteren de lo que hicieron iris y cilan lo descubrirán pronto, de todas formas recuerda que pueblo arcilla ya ha desaparecido y la campeona no estuvo presente en su región para tratar de evitarlo.**

 **Crimson striker gunfire: si puede que necesiten algo más de poder los traidores, pero que los gijinkas les permitan pasarse de listos lo dudo mucho, ya que al menor intento lo más seguro es que pondrán a pelear de nuevo a los pokemon de los traidores entre sí o sencillamente mataran a los pokemon que envíen de más a hacer trampa, además recuerda que los pokemon de los traidores no pelean contra cualquier pokemon sino contra un ejército de legendarios, y del cual uno solo de los legendarios ya mato a uno de los pokemon traidores por lo que los traidores deberán andarse con cuidado esta vez, si o si al menos que quieran que sus pokemon mueran.**

 **Crawler12: ok, los demás ya veré que ataques tendrán.**

 **Cutesaralisa: si los traidores serán bien jodidos y en más de una forma.**

 **Reider crpy: me alegra que te gustara, y créeme que en este capítulo y en los siguientes los traidores sufrirán mucho pero no al grado de que los mataran pero si sufrirán, y sobre zygarde si está enamorado de kalm pero aún no lo entiende del todo en tanto que kalm si siente algo por zygarde pero él cree que es agradecimiento porque debido a él es que está vivo, por eso primero le preguntara a latias y luego a cresselia; y créeme latias traicionara a bianca por todo lo alto.**

 **Anghara clockworker: descuida, y si créeme que pensé mucho hacer un darkrai vs darkrai pero no me convenció debido a que el darkrai de Tobías es el segundón y yo considero que no es el original por lo que el darkrai original en un cuatro por cuatro lo hubiera hecho polvo, y créeme que si se unirá a los demás legendarios pero aún no.**

 **Capítulo 9 peleas, secretos y conociéndonos mejor parte 1**

-nos negamos rotundamente a pelear en estas condiciones-dijo ahora Gary el cual veía a keldeo al mismo tiempo que el legendario lo veía con una rabia y rencor intensos y como si él fuera una cucaracha la cual estaba a punto de morir.

-ustedes querían llegar a ash ¿no?-dijo joe de manera fría- adivinen si nos derrotan a todos nosotros será la única manera de que volverán a verlo ya que eso y más es lo que se merecen por traidores.

-¡pero es que ustedes no entienden!-dijo ahora max furioso- que motivo pueden tener ustedes para defender a ese bueno para nada que nunca gana nada-dijo con aun más furia max en tanto que tory lo miraba con un odio profundo y con un deseo enorme de matarlo-¡ese perdedor de ash no se merece nada, ni siquiera que sus pokemon estén con él y menos que los legendarios lo ayuden a él, se supone que los legendarios deben proteger a la tierra y a las regiones y no elegir a una sola persona y olvidarse del resto!-dijo ahora con furia mientras miraba a los legendarios de mala manera los cuales le devolvieron la mirada gustosamente, sin embargo el pequeño traidor no se fijó en la mirada de la latias de bianca la cual reflejaba odio puro- y ¿saben una cosa más?-dijo con malicia al pequeño-¡ME ALEGRO DE QUE EL HAYA PERDIDO LA LIGA POR LA TRAMPA QUE LE HIZO IRIS AL CAMBIAR A ULTIMO MINUTO EL POKEMON DE DIANTHA POR ESE SALAMENCE!-grito a los cuatro vientos en tanto que iris sonreía con maldad por lo que había hecho, en tanto que latias se juraba internamente que si max se descuidaba ella misma lo mataría.

-¿has dicho que?-dijo ahora tory mientras miraba a max con ganas de matarlo allí mismo al igual que a su pokemon ignorando por completo las miradas que sus demás compañeros le daban al pequeño traidor, miradas que harían que hasta el mismísimo demonio huyera despavorido.

-el campeón por derecho y ley es ash de no haber nosotros, saboteado la batalla contra Diantha-dijo max con maldad mientras que ahora todos los gijinkas y legendarios estaban más que decididos a cobrarles su descaro y atrevimiento.

 **Kanto, base rocket**

En la base de los rocket se podía ver al temible Giovanny pensando en cuales serían los siguientes planes para que el pudiera dominar no solamente la región de kanto y Jhoto sino también a las demás regiones y que los legendarios fueran exclusivamente de su propiedad al igual que el dios pokemon.

-interesante-dijo ahora Giovanny mientras miraba los reportes que domino le había traído, en el resaltaba más que todo el hecho de que varios de los legendarios de kanto y Jhoto habían desaparecido hace tan solo unas horas quedando ahora como únicos legendarios en ambas regiones, el trio de aves, celebi el viajero del tiempo y el guardián de los mares lugia.

-¿Qué hay de los legendarios de las otras regiones?-pregunto Giovanny mientras miraba a domino la cual ahora era toda una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra con sus senos grandes y copa D, cabello largo y bien cuidado, cintura y cadera pequeñas y un trasero perfecto, razón por la cual la joven era la causa de que muchos de los integrantes masculinos de los rocket hubieran sufrido de hemorragia nasal alguna vez.

-se confirmó que en hoenn groudon, kyogre y rayquaza han desaparecido al igual que los legendarios deoxys y latias; quedando únicamente regice, regirock, registeel y Jirachi.

-bien, ¿Qué hay de sinnoh, unova y kalos?-dijo algo interesando Giovanny, no le interesaba el motivo por el cual los legendarios estuvieran desapareciendo, pero si que o quien era el responsable de que la gran mayoría de sus futuros pokemon hubieran desaparecido sin dejar rastro si era importante para él.

-sinnoh solamente está protegido hasta los momentos por los legendarios regigigas y cresselia, los demás han desaparecido y se presume que pronto también lo harán los dos últimos; en tanto que en kalos los únicos que están son diancie, hoopa y volcanion.

-¿y qué hay de unova?-dijo ahora aunque presentía que lo que diría a continuación no le gustaría para nada.

-solamente los legendarios victini, Meloetta y el trio de las nubes son los únicos que se sabe que aún permanecen en la región pero no se sabe por cuánto más tiempo estarán allí hasta que desaparezcan al igual que los demás.

-interesante-dijo Giovanny pero le molesto el hecho de que afuera de su oficina se empezaba a formar un gran escándalo.

-ve a ver quién es-dijo Giovanny a domino mientras miraba de reojo la puerta a lo que la ahora comandante asintió.

-déjenme pasar maldita sea, tengo algo muy importante que hablar-dijo ahora delia la cual sin importarle nada abrió la puerta golpeando con ella a domino.

-mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí-dijo ahora Giovanny con algo de diversión y lujuria en su voz- delia, es un placer volverte a ver luego de que hace 16 años me pidieras ayuda para tener al mocoso ese con el cual te encaprichaste.

-casi es un placer Giovanny-dijo con lascivia delia- y ahora que mencionas al mocoso de ash, quiero que me ayudes a saber su ubicación y la de varias personas más.

-primeramente hace 16 años me dijiste que lo último que necesitabas mío era el tener a los tres mocosos, desgraciadamente esa tarada dejo a salvo a dos de sus hijos y solamente pudimos rescatar al mayor de ellos; luego de eso tu desapareciste de mi vida luego de dejarme los cadáveres de la tarada y tu capricho en mi poder-le recordó Giovanny.

-si pero ahora es diferente, no me preocupa que el bueno para nada haya desaparecido; sino el saber en dónde está escondido y hacer que de una vez por todas se reúna con sus padres y también encontrar a los dos que no pude robar, en pocas palabras yo quiero que la familia se reúna por completo en la otra vida-dijo delia con maldad.

-ahora no puedo atenderte-dijo Giovanny sin ocultar el fastidio que sentía por esa visita inesperada el líder de los rocket en tanto que domino disimuladamente se acercó al pequeño televisor que yacía en la oficina del líder de los rocket y lo prendido pero lo que vio la sorprendió.

-jefe debe ver esto-dijo ahora domino mientras Giovanny noto por fin que domino había prendido sin su autorización el equipo de televisión pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

-no puede ser-dijo ahora Giovanny mientras veía las peleas que se mostraban en vivo desde ciudad romantis en donde la gente intentaba huir despavorida pero la ciudad estaba encerrada por un campo de fuerza construido por todos los legendarios.

-esos son- dijo ahora sorprendido Giovanny, la mayoría de los legendarios que estaban desaparecidos se encontraban allí todos juntos, a decir verdad no parecía que faltara alguno con excepción de mesprit, azelf, mew, mewtwo, el ejército genesect, ho-oh, raikou, groudon, kyogre, palkia, manaphy y terrakion, pero algo estaba mal ¿Quiénes eran esos que estaban junto a los legendarios?

-no puede ser-susurro domino, ella jamás imagino ver siquiera a un legendario por lo que ver a todo ese ejercito de legendarios de diferentes regiones era más que increíble.

-en total son-dijo Giovanny mientras hacia algunos cálculos mentales- 16-dijo descontando a kalm y a kage debido a que a ellos ya los conocía y los había visto anteriormente.

-señor ¿Qué haremos?-dijo ahora domino con determinación mientras miraba a los chicos los cuales les daban órdenes a los legendarios como si fueran simples pokemon, cosa que la molesto en gran medida; ellos habían trabajado durante mucho tiempo para siquiera tener el control sobre un legendario y ahora aparecían ellos los cuales sin ningún problema lo habían logrado.

-ir a ciudad romantis por los momentos, avisa a los reclutas que posiblemente luego tengamos más comandantes en Jhoto y en kanto luego de nuestro regreso ya que iremos a reclutar varios prospectos que se ven muy prometedores-dijo serio Giovanny mientras veía a domino la cual asintió seria pero con algo de celos por el hecho de que Giovanny logre convencer a esos chicos ella tendría una fuerte competencia como comandante.

-si señor-dijo domino mientras salía de la oficina del líder rápidamente.

-te acompañare-dijo delia seria mientras veía a Giovanny- debo saber en dónde está el tarado de ash y los otros dos; si es necesario volveré al equipo rocket.

-quédate o sospecharan de ti, ve a cuidar del muerto ese-dijo Giovanny con rabia mientras se refería al recientemente fallecido profesor de la región.

-eso no me interesa a mí, se murió y listo se murió; debo ir contigo para que me ayudes a encontrar a esos tres bastardos y más saber la ubicación de aquellos que mate hace 16 años-dijo seria delia.

-esos cadáveres los he guardado por todos estos años, entiéndelo de una buena vez-dijo Giovanny con una sonrisa calmada- los muertos no regresan, jamás lo hacen, una vez que se mueren es el final.

-si es así, entonces enséñame en donde tienes esos cuerpos, quiero ver el cadáver de la estúpida esa; no sabes cómo me enorgullece el haberla partido en la mitad luego de haberle quemado la cara para que satoshi jamás la volviera a ver como mujer nunca más-dijo delia con maldad en tanto que Giovanny sonrió orgulloso del hecho de que cuando delia formo parte del equipo rocket ella aprendió a ser tan cruel como él.

-esos cuerpos deben estar más que podridos, pero qué más da si con eso consigo que me dejes de molestar-dijo Giovanny mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla y debajo del escritorio apretó un pequeño botón que había que solamente reconocía sus huellas dactilares por lo cual se abrió una puerta que estaba oculta entre el sofá y una estantería que el poseía llena de libros con información valiosa sobre los legendarios y las mega-evoluciones.

\- vaya, no has cambiado en nada-dijo delia con maldad en los ojos cosa que a Giovanny le pareció algo hermoso mientras recordaba que durante el tiempo que esa mujer estuvo en su equipo este prospero en gran manera, pero eso puesto ahora lo tenían archer, Ariana y domino y con suerte próximamente sus nuevos prospectos para administradores; por lo que si delia quería su puesto después de tanto tiempo tendría que ganárselo-solamente muéstrame los estúpidos cadáveres-dijo ahora delia- y si veo que es necesario, iré contigo a ciudad romantis; aquí ya no hay nada que me ate ni me retenga por lo que ahora soy completamente libre de hacer lo que desee.

-delia, delia; tan impaciente como siempre y tan boca sucia como lo recuerdo-dijo ahora Giovanny mientras empezaba a caminar y delia le siguió, al cabo de unos minutos de caminar por el pequeño subterráneo que estaba oculto a la vista de todos ambos llegaron a una sala pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para albergar diversos objetos que Giovanny consideraría tesoros.

-no me imaginaba que tu como cualquier tonto entrenador estabas interesado en coleccionar simples mega piedras-dijo delia mientras miraba la colección de mega piedras de Giovanny junto a algunos documentos que mostraban los resultados de experimentos para poder crear mega piedras artificialmente.

\- las mega piedras son cosas sin importancia, aunque si hay algunas que me llaman mucho la atención-dijo con su calma habitual entonces delia se fijó en el detalle de que la gran mayoría de las mega piedras se encontraban tiradas por todos los lugares sin ningún cuidado con excepción de algunas las cuales se encontraban encerradas en un pequeño cofre y descansaban tranquilamente encima de unos pequeños cojines como si fueran un tesoro.

-esas son-dijo ahora delia mientras miraba las megas piedras.

-he descubierto que este pequeño grupo de mega piedras tienen algo que ver con los legendarios, no sé muy bien de que se trata pero sé que es algo que los legendarios necesitan-dijo Giovanny mientras veía las mega piedras que estaban bien guardadas, siendo estas: latiositas, latiasitas, mewtwoitasX, mewtwoitasY; diancitas y varias más.

-no creerás que los legendarios también pueden mega evolucionar ¿o sí?-dijo delia enfurecida- ¡por dios Giovanny, sabes lo poderosos que son los legendarios y aun así crees que pueden lograr la mega evolución!-grito delia con aun mas rabia a lo que Giovanny la miro con furia pero esta ni se inmuto-los legendarios son capaces de destruir una ciudad o varias con solo un ataque, y ¿crees que pueden megaevolucionar como cualquier pokemon mediocre?-dijo delia con rabia-¡acaso buscas destruir una región o el mundo entero de un solo ataque!-dijo ofendida delia mientras Giovanny no se contuvo más y le dio una patada en el estómago.

-aunque pierda el hablar e intentar convencer a esos chicos para que se unan a mi organización te enseñare a respetarme por las buenas o por las malas desde ahora-dijo Giovanny mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba en el suelo y lo miraba con rabia- si quieres volver a ser parte de los míos, aquí te va la primera regla: no insultarme, darme todo lo que tengas incluyendo tu cuerpo, no hablarme de esa manera y hacer todo lo que yo te diga por más mínimo que sea, si eres una buena sirvienta y haces todo lo que yo desee te ira bien; de lo contrario-dijo Giovanny mientras se acercaba a ella y empezó a forcejear para luego de algunos minutos quitarle la ropa de la parte de abajo- yo tendré una excelente diversión ya sea de día, tarde o noche-dijo ahora Giovanny con una sonrisa sádica mientras oprimía unos botones y la puerta se cerró dejándolos a ellos dos ahora dentro-y tú no disfrutaras tus castigos.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo delia aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia en tanto veía como Giovanny rápidamente recogía su ropa incluyendo la ropa interior para luego tirarla a la chimenea y que esta empezara a quemarse.

-te enseñare a obedecerme desde ahora y para siempre, mi querida delia-dijo Giovanny con la sonrisa que solo un loco podría tener- a partir de ahora eres del equipo rocket, si intentas algo contra mí; créeme que más te valdría ser comida de sharpedos o morir en manos de un legendario-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la amordazaba de manos y pies para luego silenciar su boca con un trapo- espere por esto mucho tiempo y créeme que no me detendré por nada-dijo mientras oprimía un botón de su comunicador para que se viera el rostro de domino.

-jefe ¿le sucede algo?-pregunto inquieta la joven mientras veía como una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Giovanny, algo de temer debido a que ella ya conocía a su jefe y cuando tenía esa sonrisa que demostraba alegría era por el hecho de encontrarse en un burdel o domando a una salvaje como él les decía a las chicas del equipo que se negaban a permitir que el usara su cuerpo a su gusto.

-sí, diles a todos que tardaremos unas horas en salir debido a que estoy domando a una salvaje justo en este momento y que cualquiera que me moleste lo matare-dijo Giovanny a lo que domino asintió seria.

-entendido jefe-dijo la chica para cortar rápidamente la comunicación debido a que no deseaba saber lo que le sucedería a la mujer que la había golpeado con la puerta y por la cual ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, aunque si sabía que Giovanny era un asiduo a las técnicas del sadomasoquismo y por ese motivo pocas chicas del equipo rocket se atrevían a enfrentarlo al menos que quisieran pasar unos días siendo corregidas a través de métodos perversos; en cuanto a los chicos tampoco se atrevían a desafiarlo.

 **Hoenn cuartel general del equipo aqua.**

-¿qué dices?-dijo ahora el líder del equipo magma el cual ahora estaba frente a su contrincante, el temible líder del equipo aqua mientras miraba interesado los objetos que maxie había traído a su rival como oferta de paz.

-no lo sé maxie-dijo archie mientras miraba interesado ahora los objetos que estaban en el maletín.

-oh vamos, solo será temporal; estos objetos tienen relación con groudon y kyogre-dijo ahora maxie mientras miraba fijamente el prisma azul.

-qué relación puede tener esto con groudon- dijo archie mientras miraba fijamente el prisma rojo.

-al parecer, por lo poco que he descubierto estos objetos les permiten alcanzar un poder que se llama regresión primigenia-dijo ahora maxie.

-¿regresión primigenia?-dijo ahora interesado archie.

-sí, pero eso no es todo-siguió maxie- debemos averiguar por qué los legendarios han desaparecido y por lo poco que se, hace algunas horas ciudad petalburgo fue destruida por legendarios-termino impactando ahora a archie.

-¿destruida por legendarios?-pregunto serio archie a lo que su rival asintió.

-lo único que se por los momentos, es que hay algunas personas que son capaces de estar frente a frente con algunos legendarios sin que estos les hagan nada-dijo seriamente maxie- no se bien de que se trata pero parece que ellos tienen mucho que ver con la desaparición de los legendarios, lo más raro de todo es que los legendarios siendo tan poderosos obedezcan ordenes de simples humanos como si nada-concluyo maxie-o tal vez no sean simples humanos-dijo maxie recordando algo que había descubierto recientemente.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le indago ahora archie curioso.

-hace unos meses, estuve investigando una pintura rupestre…en ella se encontraba una profecía sobre un humano que será conocido como el elegido-dijo maxie- en ella se hablaba sobre domar a la bestia de los mares, pero había una parte que no era legible hasta hace unos días; en ella se hablaba de grandes cambios en el mundo y una paz sin igual-dijo ahora maxie serio- pero esta paz que vendría tendría que ser a un gran costo y varios sacrificios.

-que ¿tipo de cambios?-dijo serio archie.

-espera, aquí la tengo-dijo maxie mientras buscaba entre varios libros hasta que encontró una hoja de papel la cual tenía escrita la profecía.

-¿de qué trata?-dijo serio archie.

-solamente lee y entenderás todo-dijo serio maxie a lo que archie asintió y leyó por completo la profecía.

 **"Elegido, la hora de la verdad se acerca**

 **Si logras detener a los titanes que luchan provocando destrucción**

 **El reloj empezara a dar marcha atrás,**

 **Durante todo ese tiempo, tú conocerás a los seres más poderosos del planeta,**

 **Cuando el contador del reloj llegue a cero,**

 **¡Tú descubrirás la traición y que toda tu vida es solo una mentira! ,**

 **Desde ese momento los seres que tú conociste te ayudaran a ti a crear un mundo nuevo.**

 **Pocas personas de las que conociste en tu viaje estarán dispuestas a ayudarte y otros más se unirán a ti por sus propias razones, solamente ellos deberán permanecer con vida.**

 **Tú y ellos tendrán la ayuda de los seres más poderosos de todos y el ser creador de todo.**

 **La hora se avecina, el despertar de unos nuevos seres que ya no serán simples humanos, sino que tendrán poder y estarán a la espera de aquel que los guiara.**

 **El único capaz de guiarlos será aquel que es el único que tiene el favor del ser divino y será el más poderoso de todos**

 **Aquel que es conocido como el elegido su destino es que en sus venas corra la sangre del ser divino y de sus creaciones.**

 **Lástima sentirá todo el mundo de la maldad y de aquellos que intenten dominar a los más poderosos o el mundo en ese periodo porque sus cuerpos serán convertidos en polvo y sus almas serán torturadas por toda la eternidad"**

-¿estás seguro de que esta profecía es verdad?-dijo ahora archie mientras un pequeño frio que solo podía compararse al frio aliento de la muerte paso por todo su cuerpo, si esa profecía era verdad; sus días estaban más que contados.

-cada palabra de la profecía es verdadera, lo que significa que debemos actuar rápido ¿hacemos la alianza o no?-dijo maxie serio.

-me parece bien pero solo por un tiempo-dijo serio maxie a lo que su rival asintió y ambos tomaron en su poder el prisma correspondiente al legendario que les interesaba para luego salir de allí, el tiempo corría y ellos debían empezar cuanto antes sus planes.

 **Kalos cuartel del equipo flare.**

-hermana, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño-susurro una mujer de 48 años la cual estaba en su cuarto y veía un retrato de su fallecida hermana en el cual se mostraba a su fallecida hermana junto a su esposo también ya fallecido y al niño que ambos habían tenido el cual en la foto solamente este último solo tenía 6 años.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí?-susurro un recluta mientras veía a la mujer la cual era idéntica al niño que se mostraba en la foto, por lo que podría decirse que la mujer era la copia en femenino del pequeño niño.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-indago la mujer mientras salía rápidamente de su habitación.

-ha aparecido zygarde en su forma al 50%-dijo el recluta a su compañera.

-¿apareció, en donde?-dijo curiosa la mujer.

-en ciudad romantis, lo raro es que esta con un chico muy joven que me recuerda mucho a ti-dijo el recluta.

-¿dices que se parece a mí?-dijo sorprendida la mujer- no puede ser, toda mi familia ha muerto ya.

-y no solamente está el chico sino que también hay varios más junto a muchos legendarios-dijo el recluta serio.

-vamos-dijo seria la mujer mientras salía acompañada de su compañero preguntándose si era verdad o no, debido que hasta donde lo poco que le quedaba de su familia había muerto hace 12 años en un accidente en el magnetotren de Jhoto, ella no tenía familia más que el equipo flare y no podía ser posible que un joven muy parecido a ella estuviera con vida debido a que luego supo que hasta su sobrino había muerto aunque nunca encontraron restos del niño, por lo que se supuso que la explosión lo mato o murió calcinado.

 **Sinnoh zona de descanso.**

-dime una cosa ash-dijo ahora zeo alegremente el cual estaba sirviendo algo de comer para él, su hermano cress, mary, forrest, las demás chicas y su amigo en tanto que los pokemon comían tranquilamente su comida pokemon

-que quieres saber zeo-dijo curioso ash mientras comía parte de la comida de zeo al igual que los demás, por ser la mesa muy pequeña todos se encontraban comiendo en la sala distribuidos equitativamente en los sofás.

-mi hermano y yo-dijo ahora mientras cress asentía- hemos decidido quedarnos a ayudarte al igual que los demás, espero que no te moleste.

-para nada chicos-dijo ash tranquilo mientras veía a Sabrina, dalia y Daisy.

-eso es algo que nos alegra ash-dijo dalia más tranquila pero algo nerviosa por haber tenido que mostrar la quemadura que estaba en su pierna y la cual era gracias a Gary el cual la acuso de ser desde una fácil, hasta ser una traidora por no poner a su hermano antes que al chico que ama.

-lo sé-dijo mientras miraba a Bonnie y a los demás- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-pregunto curioso.

-a mí me trajo kage-respondió Bonnie- él y kalm fueron los encargados de rescatarme-dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba a los pequeños pokemon dragón los cuales jugaban con el garchomp de ash.

-a mi mewtwo me trajo-dijo Sabrina mientras estaba seria al igual que Espeon.

-a mí me trajo palkia-hablo ahora forrest mientras miraba a su swampert el cual estaba peleando un poco con el greninja de ash.

-seremos sinceros contigo ash, tú no te mereces que hagamos lo mismo que nuestros hermanos o familiares-dijo zeo de forma seria.

-¿qué me quieren decir?-dijo serio ash pero en ese momento mewtwo y arceus aparecieron a un lado de todos.

-ash-empezó arceus- conoces a tory y los nuevos ¿verdad?-pregunto a lo que el azabache asintió.

-hemos descubierto que los que se hacían llamar tus amigos te han hecho trampa en más de una forma, ash-dijo mewtwo serio.

-¿a qué te refieres?-indago ahora curioso ash.

-a que el nuevo campeón de la liga kalos, eres tu-dijo ahora mewtwo- ellos los que se hacían llamar tus amigos sabotearon a último momento el equipo de tu rival, y ella gano aunque nadie supo que el salamence de esa chica no era de la tal Diantha sino uno de la campeona de unova.

-no puede ser-dijo ash impactado de saber la verdad- mis propios amigos-susurro dolido de saber que gracias a las personas con las que viajo su sueño de ser el campeón había sido arrebatado por sus compañeros de viaje.

-y por eso, y otros motivos como la maldad de los humanos-empezó a decir arceus- los legendarios hemos decidido destruir todo lo que este mal, pero no estamos solos nos están ayudando-dijo serio el pokemon.

-¿quieres decir que?-dijo ash pensando en los chicos que estaban con él y que casualmente no estaba ninguno, en los que lo salvaron, en tory, en quienes había hablado en esas escasas horas.

-si ash, ellos nos están ayudando a nosotros, pero hay algo mas-dijo mewtwo- ellos han estado destruyendo ciudades…pero no cualquier ciudad, sino algunas en específicas.

-malditos-susurro ash mientras pensaba en como los que decían ser sus amigos y aquellos a los que le había ofrecido su amistad incondicional no solo destruyeron todos sus sueños y esperanzas solo porque no soportaban ni toleraban sus opiniones sino que también casi lo matan.

-¿ash?-pregunto mewtwo curioso por ver al azabache el cual estaba llorando, sin embargo nadie supo en que momento el cuerpo de ash empezó a emanar una energía de color azul la cual empezó a volverse negra en su totalidad, al igual que sus ojos los cuales pasaron de un color miel a ser rojos completamente.

-no los perdonare por esto-murmuro muy bajo ash para que la energía empezara a acumularse rápidamente-¡juro que los matare yo mismo!-grito y justo en ese momento la energía que representaba sus emociones negativas se liberó en forma de ondas lanzando lejos a forrest y Bonnie los cuales se estrellaron contra la pared en tanto que los demás estaban en mejores condiciones.

-pika pi-dijo ahora el pikachu de ash mientras rápidamente se subía al hombro de su entrenador.

-pikachu-dijo ash con los ojos rojos mientras se calmaba pero no lo suficiente para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad- tengo tantos deseos de matarlos a todos, a todos ellos-¡mátenlos!-ordeno ahora una voz completamente diferente la cual estaba llena de maldad y locura en tanto que la misma aura negra que lo poseyó aquella vez que sostuvo la vasija castigo regreso de nuevo pero con mucha más fuerza.

-arceus-dijo mewtwo serio pero preocupado por su amigo-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-ash otra vez se encuentra luchando contra la oscuridad, pero esta vez es diferente-dijo arceus serio.

-¿están bien?-dijo ahora Daisy los cuales veía a los inconscientes forrest y Bonnie por lo que rápidamente mewtwo los dejo en un sofá para que descansaran.

-ash por favor cálmate-pidieron con gentileza zeo y cress mientras que ash solo pensaba en matar a los traidores sin saber ni sospechar nadie que eso afectaría a los que estaban peleando.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis**

-no es justo, ustedes son más fuertes que nosotros-dijo ahora max- nosotros no tenemos legendarios para pelear.

-no ¿y qué hay de esos?-dijo Albert de manera fría mientras señalaba al darkrai de Tobías y la latias de bianca.

-su única elección es pelear con nosotros quieran o no-dijo ahora sara de forma seria.

-yo no lo hare-dijo ahora serena pero no contaban con el hecho de que paul salió del hospital rápidamente luego de meditar un poco las cosas, y vio a kalm como furia.

-tu eres el idiota por el cual tuve que huir como si hubiera hecho algo malo-dijo paul mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba kalm y lo derribo con fuerza sin importarle que zygarde estuviera furioso por su osadía.

-apártate de mí maldito-dijo ahora con furia kalm para levantarse y darle rápidamente una patada en la entrepierna a paul el cual se retiró rápidamente adolorido.

-vas a pagarme todo lo que me has hecho desgraciado-dijo paul con más furia para lanzarse de nuevo contra kalm y empezar a ahorcarlo.

-dale duro paul, que aprenda a respetarte-dijo dawn sin fijarse en las miradas de los compañeros de kalm los cuales pensaban seriamente cobrarles todas sus afrentas ya que ellos no eran ash y no permitirían que les hicieran lo mismo.

-paul, lo vas a matar detente-dijo ahora serena preocupada por su viejo amigo aunque este no la recordara.

-grábate en la memoria una cosa de una buena vez-dijo kalm furioso mientras agarraba a paul con fuerza por su suéter y lo obligo a mirarlo sin saber que un resplandor de color rojo paso por sus ojos y estos se tornaron rojos por unos segundos para que luego de que kalm pestañeara volvieran a ser del mismo color- nosotros no somos ash, por lo tanto no permitiremos que nos hagan lo mismo que a él, y por cada golpe que nos den les devolveremos uno mucho más fuerte-dijo con furia para tomar a paul por los brazos y lanzarlo hacia la pared del hospital por lo cual paul se lastimo fuertemente la espalda y la cabeza.

-me las pagaras todas-dijo ahora paul furioso mientras se levantaba aunque ahora no solamente había sufrido el golpe en la entrepierna sino que también tenía la espalda lastimada y de la cabeza empezaba a salir sangre-electivire sal-ordeno al mismo momento de que su pokemon salió de la pokebola para irse directamente contra kalm.

-zygarde, yo te elijo-dijo serio kalm al legendario el cual asintió serio- hazle saber al tonto ``soy mejor que tú´´-dijo kalm con burla- que con nosotros nadie se mete y hazle pagar su osadía.

-te arrepentirás por todo esto-dijo ahora paul el cual vio a los demás los cuales empezaron a pelear contra los demás rivales en tanto que el empezaba su batalla contra kalm.

 **(Para relatar cada batalla se llamaran de esta forma, Batalla psiquica: tory y deoxys vs max y gallade. Batalla dragón joe, maiko y giratina vs bianca y latias, Batalla marina, sara y suicune vs misty y gyarados, batalla draco max y Zekrom vs iris y haxorus; batalla terra kalm y zygarde vs paul y electivire, batalla ígnea luka y entei vs serena y delphox; batalla acuática rai y uxie vs may y blaziken; batalla tiempo Alexis y dialga vs conway y dusknoir, batalla espadachín Albert y cobalion vs dawn y empoleon, batalla dark ethan, crystal y darkrai vs cameron y lucario, batalla aérea dizzy y rayquaza vs trip y serperior; batalla natura lis y shaymin vs cilan y simisage, batalla mega ryu y mewtwoY vs Barry y heracross, batalla oscura szary y kyurem vs Tobías y darkrai, batalla aprendiz Jack y keldeo vs Gary, blastoise, brock y toxicroak . A pesar de que cada batalla será dicha por separado tendrán mismo transcurso de tiempo, es decir, cuando deje de explicar la batalla dark, y empiece con la acuática, la tiempo estará iniciando igual.)**

 **Batalla espadachín.**

-te cedo el primer turno-dijo de forma seria Albert mientras miraba al empoleon de su enemiga.

-no hace falta, pero mejor aprovechar-dijo ahora dawn mientras miraba su rival- empoleon rápidamente usa acua jet.

-empoleon-dijo el pokemon para ser rodeado de una cantidad considerable de agua y lanzarse rápidamente contra cobalion.

-esquiva y usa onda trueno-ordeno seriamente Albert a lo que cobalion esquivo el ataque para luego lanzar una pequeña onda la cual paralizo a empoleon por unos momentos.

-desgraciado-dijo dawn pero luego pensó rápidamente- empoleon rápido usa remolino para confundirlo.

-empoleon-dijo ahora el pokemon para a pesar de estar paralizado levantarse e invocar una gran cantidad de agua la cual fue lanzada rápidamente hacia cobalion.

-rápido cobalion usa-dijo Albert pero sintió una energía muy poderosa la cual estaba acompañada de una gran rabia y furia- usa ahora espada santa para destruir ese gran remolino-ordeno a lo que el legendario asintió.

-cobalion-grito con furia el legendario para que una enorme espada apareciera de repente y esta destruyo con facilidad el ataque de empoleon y lastimando al pokemon de tipo acero siendo eficaz.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto dawn debido a que sentía algo de miedo al ver la aura negra que rodeaba ahora a su rival pero esto ni le respondió- no importa, empoleon usa surf-dijo a lo que su pokemon asintió sin importarle nada.

-empoleon-dijo ahora el pokemon mientras una enorme ola de agua iba dirigida hacia cobalion, el legendario preocupado por su amigo sin ningún remordimiento recibió el poderoso ataque.

-lo logramos-dijo dawn con felicidad pero esta se deshizo rápidamente al ver delante de su pokemon al poderoso legendario sin ningún rasguño y el cual estaba allí como si nada.

-maldita humana-dijo cobalion sin remordimientos- esto es por todo lo que has causado-dijo con furia cobalion mientras miraba a Albert, preocupado por su estado debido a que parecía estar en trance, por lo que el legendario uso de nuevo espada santa para atacar a empoleon dejándolo debilitado ahora.

-empoleon no-dijo dawn al ver a su pokemon inicial completamente debilitado y con los ojos en espiral.

 **Batalla psiquica**

-¿porque lo defiendes tanto?-pregunto max inquieto mientras veía a tory con sus cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar, aunque se le hacía conocido aun no recordaba quien podría ser.

-porque él es mi amigo-dijo decidido el joven de cabellos rojos serio, por un tiempo pensó que max, may y brock realmente eran sus amigos pero a las malas entendió que no, y que si tuviera que buscar a alguien para darle la oportunidad de sobrevivir esos serian sid, rafe y los demás.

-te arrepentirás-dijo ahora max mientras oprimía su llave activadora y el brazalete de gallade empezó a brillar por lo que el pokemon se cubrió de una luz y por un momento se vio los colores del arcoíris para luego mostrarse a mega-gallade.

-deoxys, multiplícate y luego bola sombra hacia gallade como lo practicamos-ordeno tory serio a lo que el legendario cumplió sus órdenes.

-usa cuchillada a todos rápidamente gallade-dijo max mientras veía como las múltiples bola sombras se dirigían hacia su pokemon.

-``eso es lo que quería´´-pensó tory mientras veía el ataque de gallade el cual estaba desapareciendo a los clones rápidamente hasta que una bola sombra le dio- ¡ahora usa hipersombra!-ordeno a lo que la mitad de las copias que quedaban empezaron a cargar de nuevo su bola sombra y el resto empezaban a volar al mismo tiempo que se movían sin coordinación alguna para evitar ser atacadas.

-¿pero qué?-dijo max anonadado de ver a su gallade confundido.

-¡ahora ataquen con todo!-dijo de forma seria tory para que varias de las copias de deoxys usando el diamante que estaban en su pecho del cual salieron varios hiperrayos los cuales fueron lanzados hacia el cielo por lo que podría ser considerado como un error en el ataque hasta que estos bajaron de nuevo hacia la tierra imitando el ataque sentencia de arceus.

-oh no-dijo max al ver lo que ocurriría y que gallade no podría escapar.

-terminen con el-dijo tory para que luego los demás clones usaran bola sombra rápidamente hacia los hiperrayos los cuales se volvieron más fuerte y adquirieron una tonalidad morada, por lo que como si fuera sentencia el ataque cayo en diversos sitios destruyendo varias casas y matando tanto a personas como a pokemon además de la mitad de las hipersombras las cuales impactaron en gallade.

-gallade-grito max mientras veía como su pokemon era derribado por tal poder- eres un desgraciado-grito furioso max pero volteo a ver a su rival el cual por todo el viento y la arena había sido derribado por lo que su apariencia fingida se había ido en parte pero no toda.

-cállate imbécil-dijo ahora tory sin percatarse de que uno de sus ojos había vuelto a ser de su natural azul, en tanto que en su cabello existían partes de color azul.

-¿tory?-dijo con furia max mientras veía detenidamente al joven ahora entendía porque se le hacía conocido.

-tardaste mucho tarado-dijo ahora tory mientras volvía a ser el mismo joven que ellos habían conocido- para ser alguien que alardea de ser inteligente tardaste en descubrirme.

-tory tú, porque haces todo esto-pregunto furioso-¡devuélveme a Bonnie!- exigió con rabia y humillación por el hecho de que alguien a quien conoció hubiera jugado con él.

-uno lo hago porque quiero, y dos la princesa se queda conmigo-dijo tory maliciosamente- sabes hemos descubierto que ella y yo nos amamos, ella me ama a mi como nunca lo hará contigo, así que adivina puedes seguir soñando que Bonnie saldrá contigo alguna vez mientras observas en silencio como estamos juntos y ambos tenemos los niños que tú jamás tendrás ni en millones de años-dijo con maldad tory a lo que max solo se limitaba a apretar los puños.

-maldito-dijo max mientras se le tiraba encima a tory para empezar ambos una pelea a puños y patadas- jamás te lo perdonare-grito con furia max-¡devuélveme a Bonnie!

-jamás te la regresare-dijo tory mientras miraba a las copias de deoxys las cuales se enfrascaron en la batalla contra gallade- primero la mato a que este de nuevo contigo-dijo mientras le devolvía los golpes y patadas a max pero en ese momento quedo en trance al igual que Albert.

-me las pagaras todas-dijo max mientras aprovechaba para golpear a su viejo amigo por todas partes.

 **Batalla dragón**

-latias-bramo giratina mientras veía a su rival- sabes lo que soy y como soy, te lo advierto… si me obligas a pelear no me detendré por nada del mundo hasta destruirte.

-eso me da igual-dijo ahora bianca con maldad- pelea contra ellos latias, o ¿debo recordarte lo que sucederá si no lo haces?

-latias-dijo con pesar latias debido a que bianca la noche anterior a la batalla final de ash ella había robado lo único que quedaba de su hermano y ahora lo usaba como chantaje para que ella se pusiera en contra de ash y sus pokemon, pero con lo que bianca no conto era con la aparición de los chicos y de los demás legendarios, latias en su interior se alegraba de eso y su deseo de estar con ash era mayor ahora, por lo que latias sabía que solo uniéndose a los chicos estaría al lado de ash pero antes debía recuperar la joya alma.

-no importa-dijo joe de manera fría- si latias quiere guerra, entonces guerra tendrá-dijo mientras observaba a giratina- ataca con meteoro dragón giratina.

-lo lamento por ti latias, pero o estas con nosotros o estas en nuestra contra-dijo giratina para luego cargar el meteoro dragón y lanzarlo hacia el cielo en dirección a latias.

-esquiva y ataca con rayo de hielo-dijo de forma fría bianca, sin embargo latias no la obedeció sino que recibió el impacto del meteoro dragón.

-latias-dijo con furia latias mientras atacaba a giratina con un poderoso hiperrayo el cual obviamente no le hizo nada a giratina por ser tipo fantasma.

-patético-dijo con furia giratina para luego voltear su mirada a maiko y joe los cuales habían caído en el mismo trance que tory y Albert.

-ahora es mi oportunidad-dijo bianca con maldad- ataca a esos dos tontos con aliento de dragón y mátalos, olvídate de giratina.

-no te lo permitiré-dijo ahora giratina para ponerse delante de latias para proteger a sus dos gijinkas pero latias ataco a giratina con un poderoso cabezazo zen aprovechando que giratina tenía la ventaja.

-ya me canse de ti latias, te matare sin importar nada mas ya que nadie excepto yo los toca a ellos-dijo giratina mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos para luego aparecer y atacar a la legendaria con un poderoso golpe umbrío.

-latias-dijo débilmente latias para caer al suelo a los pies de bianca.

-eres más débil que nunca latias-dijo bianca mientras sacaba la joya alma la cual estaba oscurecida por la falta de la fuente al punto de que en cualquier momento se destruiría- mira lo que hago con lo que queda de tu hermano-dijo para tirar la joya alma al suelo para intentar pisarla pero esta levito hasta xerneas.

-no te atrevas, no te atrevas a hacer eso maldita humana-dijo severamente xerneas mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba curando a la joya alma y haciendo que volviera a ser brillante atrayendo las miradas de brock y misty.

-bianca-dijo ahora brock mientras su toxicroak peleaba- ¿Por qué tienes la joya alma en tu poder?

-era la única manera de que latias me obedeciera-contesto fríamente bianca en tanto que la joya alma ahora era protegida por yveltal, virizion y xerneas los cuales reconocían que esa joya era lo único que quedaba del valeroso latios que salvo a altomare sacrificando su vida.

-pero si la joya está aquí-dijo misty mientras su gyarados usaba lanzallamas contra suicune- eso quiere decir que altomare pronto desaparecerá.

-eso no me interesa a mí, gracias a esa ciudad y esa joya mi abuelo murió hace poco al igual que latios-dijo bianca fría pero con dolor en su alma- lo único que amaba murió hace tiempo, y el ser del que estaba enamorada se sacrificó por culpa de las taradas esas que quisieron robar la joya alma.

-aguarda ¿eso quiere decir que?-dijo misty por lo que bianca había confesado sin intención alguna, en tanto que latias ahora la miraba fijamente pero con rabia.

-si misty, es lo que tú piensas; yo me enamore de latios…lo amaba mucho y no fue hasta después de su muerte que entendí que mi más grande amor había muerto, en ese momento mi pilar fue mi abuelo hasta que por su edad paso lo que tenía que pasar, eso fue hace unos meses pero después me encontré completamente sola ya que no había nada ya en altomare para mí o algo que me retuviera a estar en ese lugar, por eso decidí robar la joya para que por lo menos latios descansara completamente y destruir ese lugar que me hizo tan miserable.

-latias-dijo furiosa latias mientras se levantaba y miraba a bianca con rabia.

-me da igual lo que tu pienses latias-dijo bianca mientras miraba a giratina el cual estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando para proteger a sus gijinkas- me hubiera gustado que nuestra relación hubiera seguido como la de ellos, pero como te dije altomare me hizo miserable.

-aun así eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste-dijo samantha mientras en sus ojos había una aura de color rojo y sus ojos eran completamente rojos además de que la rodeaba un aura oscura- lastimaste completamente a tu cuñada sin darte cuenta, y pateaste todo lo que hizo el ser que según dices amar solo porque si bien latios no quería morir pero no era su capricho o deseo sino que era su deber.

-si pero-dijo bianca con furia- tu jamás lo entenderías niñata.

-el deber de latios no se basaba en si quería o no, sino en enfrentarse a sus miedos y vencer sin importar el costo-dijo samantha seria.

-tiene razón-dijo ahora xerneas mientras miraba a latias con la cabeza baja mientras recordaba con dolor lo de su hermano pero sentía furia al recordar como bianca desperdicio su sacrificio-por eso latios, tendrá ahora una nueva oportunidad para hacer todo correctamente-dijo xerneas mientras se iluminaba aún más en señal de que parte de su energía vital estaba siendo transferida a la joya alma.

-dialga-dijo ahora dialga para congelar el tiempo alrededor del dusknoir de conway y atacar la joya alma la cual se ilumino por el ataque para luego romperse en miles de partes las cuales cayeron al suelo y se oscurecieron antes de tocar al suelo y ser liberado el espíritu de latios y su esencia.

-latios, en vista que la señorita aquí presente desperdicio tu sacrificio es hora de volver y tomar tu lugar como el único latios-dijo xerneas para que el cuerpo del fallecido latios apareció- despierta de tu sueño latios, esta es tu oportunidad para estar junto a tu hermana hasta el final-dijo xerneas para que el alma y la esencia de latios fueran atraídas hacia el cadáver, al cabo de unos minutos latios lentamente empezó a despertar.

-latias-dijo ahora latias mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo miraba curiosa.

-latios-dijo el recién revivido latios mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

-esto es muy lindo-dijo Barry- pero debo ponerles una multa por tanta cursilería-dijo mientras miraba a su rival el cual cayo en trance al igual que los demás.

-¿pero qué les pasa?-Dijo conway anonadado de lo que veía.

-tienen legendarios y aun así tienen miedo-dijo paul mientras veía como su rival kalm y los demás estaban en trance.

-siento en mi un gran poder-dijeron al mismo tiempo tory, luka, rai, tory, szary, ryu, sara, samantha, joe y Jack para que sus ojos se volvieran completamente rojos y de estos emanaban una poderosa aura roja en tanto que ahora todos eran rodeados por un aura oscura y negra la cual solo representaba muerte, eventualmente a los demás les paso lo mismo.

-yo no necesito esto-dijo kage el cual sintió el gran poder y la energía negativa, la rabia y el odio que emergían de ash, sin embargo rechazo la energía negativa debido a que él ya era malvado- pero si tomare esto-dijo mientras la aura negra lo rodeaba al igual que los demás con la excepción de que sus ojos seguían normales- jajaja-empezo a reír kage con locura mientras sentía el enorme poder que ahora corría por sus venas y su cuerpo al igual que con sus compañeros.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro**

-¿ya has decidido quienes serán los que irán?-pregunto tranquilamente el tory del futuro a su cuñado.

-claro que sí, aparte de enviar a la mayoría de mis hijos también irán los que deseen ir hacia el pasado-dijo ash pensativo- la duda que yo tengo ahora es el cómo harán nuestros hijos para evitar ser destruidos por nuestras versiones jóvenes.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora tory mientras veía a lo lejos a su esposa jugar con su hija mayor la pequeña eureka de 15 años, dos mellizos de 14 años y un par de gemelos de 12 años.

-a que si los enviamos al tiempo en el que comenzó la guerra, ellos deberán evitar la forma de que nosotros los matemos a ellos pero también que nosotros muramos debido a que ellos no nacerían-dijo ash serio.

-tienes razón, pero creo que solo es de esperar que nuestras versiones del pasado no maten a sus hijos-dijo tory algo inseguro.

-los que me preocupan más que todos son kage, luka, tu yo del pasado, mi yo del pasado, sara, samantha-dijo serio ash.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo curioso tory.

-tu tenías un carácter fuerte en ese tiempo al igual que yo, sara por el hecho que ambos conocemos, samantha por el problema que tendrá en ese tiempo, kage porque sabes que el en ese tiempo era tan violento como yveltal y tú sabes lo mucho que le costó en este tiempo adaptarse a atsushi, luka porque sabes que el nombre de su futuro hijo es un punto álgido para ella y a duras penas en este tiempo ha perdonado a su padre por lo que hizo.

-solo esperemos que no los matemos-dijo tory en un suspiro debido a que todo eso era verdad.

 **bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste**

 **y sobre el cambio que tuvieron los gijinkas en sus ojos y el aura oscura que los rodeo ash influyo en eso indirectamente y es un modo que los demas dominaran pronto y es algo que les permite ser un poco mas fuertes, aunque los vuelve mas agresivos y no los agota tanto, por lo que los traidores que aun no han tenido su batalla deberan prepararse y ser mas cuidadosos debido a que ahora los gijinkas son aun mas crueles que cuando destruyeron las ciudades.**

 **y sobre el porque tory perdio su apariencia fingida es debido a que esta no la habia dominado mucho pero pronto lo hara aunque ahora tendra que lidiar con may y brock, pero en el futuro el tendra otra la cual confundida mas a los mencionados**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11 peleas, secretos y conociéndonos mejor parte 2**

 **Bien chicos respondo review rápidamente:**

 **Anghara clockworker: si habrá sangre y mucha en este capítulo y en los siguientes, y si crystal le tendrá muchas ganas a paul luego de que se entere que el muy idiota violo a la mujer que dice amar.**

 **Anon: sobre darkrai el que se unió a la causa es el primero que apareció en la serie, en pocas palabras el de pueblo álamos y sobre Alice ella aparecerá pero todavía no, sobre N y sus musas aún falta algunos capítulos para que aparezcan, los planes de los galácticos y plasmas se revelaran pronto , lo de Giovanny se verá pronto al igual que lo de archie y maxie ya que si bien estos dos saben que con los dioses no se juega siguen en su intento de controlar a groudon y kyogre, y sobre cyrus aún no sé muy bien que es lo que hare con él y su organización aunque para mars, Saturno y Ceres ya tengo algunos planes; y sobre lo último por los momentos no saldrá el lucifer de cada uno…solo por los momentos ya que como dije esta es una historia oscura en donde habrá muertes y muertes, violaciones, venganzas y más.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si muy apropiado para kage, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **El gear: espero que también te guste este capítulo.**

 **El guerrero: espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, y si habrá tanto batallas pokemon como algunos madrazos si los traidores intentan pasarse de listos.**

 **Crawler12: si Albert fue uno de los pocos que no le afecto la energía oscura, aunque él sea más como alguien neutral.**

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis.**

 **Continuación de la batalla psiquica**

-max-dijo ahora tory con una seriedad increíble mientras se miraba todos los golpes que le había dado su viejo amigo- soy más fuerte que tú, ahora y para siempre y no permitiré que me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto-dijo de forma seria para que en su mano derecha se formara ahora una poderosa aurora idéntica a las que podía formar deoxys pero esta no era verde como la del deoxys que tory conoció.

La aurora que se formó en la mano derecha del joven de ciudad Larousse era de un color negro, con detalles en morado y rojo la cual lentamente empezó a crecer y formo por completo una esfera repleta de energía oscura la cual emanaba gran poder.

-tory-dijo asustado max mientras veía a su enemigo el cual tenía una sonrisa siniestra en la cara, por un momento max volteo rápidamente a ver hacia su gallade pero se sorprendido de que las múltiples copias de deoxys lo hubieran acorralado.

-es tu final max-dijo tory con una sonrisa siniestra- vuelve a usar de nuevo hipersombra deoxys-ordeno con la tranquilidad de un loco- ¡aplasta a gallade deoxys!-ordeno a lo que el legendario asintió.

-tory, ash te está manipulando-dijo mientras correa rápidamente hacia su viejo amigo, debido a que pensaba que quizás hubiera esperanza de que el traicionara a ash ¡deja de hacer esto de una buena vez!-dijo mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro pero la misma aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de tory fue la que destruyo el contacto al lanzar a max por los aires.

-¡AHH!-grito el pequeño traidor mientras sentía como era lanzado encima de los 100 metros de altura para luego empezar a caer velozmente, a su alrededor aparecieron unas copias de deoxys en su forma ataque, las cuales empezaron a cargar su bola sombra rápidamente-oh no-susurro max mientras miraba a su gallade pero se fijó en que su pokemon se podría decir que estaba debilitado debido a las espirales en sus ojos, pero el charco de sangre que estaba cubriendo al pokemon señalaba a los cuatro vientos que el pokemon estaba herido aunque max quería creer que eran heridas débiles, pero se equivocaba.

-atácalo ahora con bola sombra-ordeno tory serio a lo que las copias de deoxys asintieron y atacaron al pequeño traidor.

-oh no-susurro ahora may con temor mientras tenía su batalla pokemon, estaba preocupada por su hermano y vio el momento en que fue atacado por deoxys y luego por tory el cual había lanzado su aurora oscura hacia max.

-¡ah!-grito ahora max mientras caía rápidamente en picada, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente debido a los ataques recibidos en tanto que su mano ahora sangraba profundamente y sus piernas nadie lo sabía pero habían sido rotas completamente.

-max, no-dijo ahora may desesperada y sacando otra pokebola aparte de la de su blaziken-tory por favor-suplico may mientras veía al joven- no dejes que muera, no lo dejes morir.

-es muy tarde para eso may, eso y más es lo que max se merece-dijo serio el joven mientras veía a su ex amiga-te lo advierto may esto solo será el comienzo cosas peores se vendrán y al menos que quien nos envió nos ordene que nos detengamos, no dejaremos de destruir todo lo que se interponga en nuestros planes.

-pero con todo esto, mucha gente y pokemones inocentes morirán-dijo may con lágrimas en los ojos.

-son ordenes nada más, preferible que sean ellos a que seamos nosotros-respondió de manera fría tory mientras veía como max estaba próximo a caer a lo que sería una muerte segura.

-¡NO!-grito may mientras liberaba al pokemon que tenía en su pokebola resultando ahora en un altaria-¡altaria salva a max por favor!-suplico a lo que el pokemon asintió y voló rápidamente hacia max por lo que max sujetándose a una de las patas de altaria se salvó de la caída.

-dijimos que la pelea sería uno a uno may-dijo tory maliciosamente- pero descuida, supongo que altaria será el pokemon que max usara en la batalla contra mí-dijo con tranquilidad- por lo que gallade no será necesario…asesina a gallade deoxys-dijo ahora tory mientras el legendario asintió pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-no lo hagas tory-dijo max mientras veía luego de descender al suelo con la ayuda de altaria, como deoxys y sus clones se posicionaban a los lados del inconsciente gallade, para luego de estar todos en sus posiciones atacaron a gallade con una poderosa bola sombra.

-dejen de hacer eso-dijo may con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como el pokemon más preciado de su hermano era literalmente masacrado por los ataques, para cuando estos cesaron estaba el cadáver de gallade el cual ahora estaba desmembrado, su cabeza había sido separada del cuerpo y el hueso podía ser visto perfectamente, la parte del tórax había sido abierta y se podían ver los órganos del pokemon esparcidos por todo los alrededores del cuerpo, sus piernas habían sido destruidas completamente al igual que sus brazos y los ojos de gallade estaban sacados de la cabeza y a un lado de la misma.

-gallade-susurro anonadado max mientras veía lo poco que había quedado de su pokemon, por lo que intento correr hacia el pero sus piernas no le respondieron-tory-susurro con furia max mientras intentaba levantarse pero sus piernas estaban demasiado heridas como para responderle.

-no me mires así max o tendré que matarte y para ti no será divertido, para mí sería lo mejor aunque tengo ordenes de dejarte vivo hasta que ash cobre su venganza contra ti-dijo tory maliciosamente- la orden fue clara, no matarte pero nunca me dijeron que no podría matar a tu pokemon ni tampoco que no podría atacarte.

-maldito-susurro con enojo max- esta me las pagaras.

-como digas, eso me da igual y si me sigues insultando te atacare más y te dejare más lastimado de lo que ya estas, además como ves la princesa se queda conmigo-dijo tory maliciosamente.

-¡regrésame a Bonnie!-dijo con furia max.

-no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer o que no-dijo serio tory pero sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro por lo que rápidamente volteo la vista y vio detrás suyo a samantha.

-bien hecho-dijo samantha seria mientras la energía oscura la rodeaba y sus ojos eran rojos al igual que la aura que salía de ellos.

-tonta, se supone que no puedes tocarlo o te lastimara-dijo max maliciosamente mientras miraba el atrevimiento de la joven de cabellos plateados sin embargo nada ocurrió.

-en eso te equivocas max, mientras estamos así solamente nos puede tocar alguien que tenga la misma condición o que sea igual a nosotros-dijo serio tory mientras miraba a dizzy, kalm, crystal y los demás los cuales si habían aceptado tanto la energía como el poder, para luego finalmente mirar a Albert y a kage los cuales habían sido los únicos a la cual no les afecto pero que si aceptaron el poder.

-devuélveme a Bonnie, ella no te ama…solo la estas usando, ese amor que dices que te tiene es falso-dijo max con los puños apretados.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-dijo ahora tory- eres débil, no pudiste protegerla ni de su sombra al igual que su inútil hermano y ahora ella me pertenece, y sobre que su amor por mí es falso, mientes yo puedo arrebatarlo y lo he hecho-dijo seriamente mientras miraba a max el cual quedó paralizado.

-¡max!-grito may mientras intentaba ir a socorrerlo pero una fuerza psiquica la hizo levitar.

 **Batalla acuática.**

-no interfieras en la batalla o te puede ir peor de lo que ya te ha ido-advirtió con algo de maldad rai a may.

-no puede ser-dijo may ahora dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho para salvar a max, ella misma había roto las reglas del combate que su rival y los enemigos habían impuesto y como consecuencia de eso ella había ocasionado la muerte de gallade.

-así es tarada, hiciste trampa y ese fue el precio a pagar-dijo rai serio mientras veía a uxie el cual estaba peleando en contra del mega-blaziken de may.

-ustedes-dijo con furia may-¡jamás les perdonare lo que han hecho!-dijo con furia- blaziken usa lanzallamas y luego usa patada de fuego.

-multiplícate y luego usa premonición-dijo rai con seriedad cosa que el legendario obedeció.

-¿porque?-dijo ahora may mientras veía a blaziken y al legendario combatiendo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora rai curioso- si te refieres a la destrucción, ya te lo dije son ordenes que deben ser seguidas.

-no hablo de eso-dijo may furiosa-¿¡PORQUE TE EMPEÑAS EN DESTRUIRME TANTO A MI COMO A MI FAMILIA!?-exigió con furia el saber porque ese chico de cabellos dorados primero iba y atacaba a sus padres y luego cuando la escogió dijo que su padre le había hecho mucho daño a él cuándo había sido al revés.

-por la misma razón que tu padre se empeña en hacer que yo sea infeliz-le contesto con frialdad rai.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora may algo anonadada pero luego se decidió a confiar en su familia- no importa lo que digas mi padre es inocente.

-jajá-dijo ahora rai con diversión y maldad- eres divertida, una desgraciada sin sentimientos pero divertida; pero es hora de que te explique bien-dijo rai mientras ahora se ponía serio-¿sabes que tu padre no ama a tu madre y que solo esta con ella por obligación a ustedes dos mocosos?

-no es cierto-dijo may mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que ella y max habían pasado junto a sus padres.

-es cierto, y no conforme con eso él fue y convenció a un alcohólico de tu región para que le vendiera a su hija como esclava sexual y poder casarse con ella-dijo rai con furia.

-no es ci-cierto, mi padre nun-nunca haría algo como eso-dijo may algo insegura, pero sabiendo que su padre no podía ser el monstruo que el chico de cabellos dorados decía ¿o sí? Se preguntaba ella pero la duda ya había entrado en su mente.

-es verdad, todo es verdad-dijo rai mientras la aura oscura se hacía más intensa al igual que el brillo y el aura roja en sus ojos debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo- y además, ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo con malicia rai- ¿Qué tu padre llegara a tu casa y dijera: 'sabes caroline ya no te amo, quiero que te largues y me dejes a los mocosos aquí, te cambio por una jovencita que tiene la edad de may y a la que compre como mi esclava sexual y la cual me dará los hijos que me merezco´?

-yo no-dijo ahora may mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su rival y descuidándose de la batalla, su padre era un padre amoroso y responsable, sin embargo por fin entendió que durante los últimos años, norman siempre llegaba tarde a la casa o no llegaba, se le veía más huraño que de costumbre y alejado de sus hijos, además de que siempre se desaparecía.

-exígele que te diga la verdad, tu padre solamente es un asqueroso y un pervertido-dijo rai con maldad- termínalo uxie, usa brillo mágico y hazlo morder el polvo-dijo rai serio a lo que el legendario obedeció.

-¡MI PADRE NO ES NADA DE ESO QUE DICES!-grito may mientras veía a su blaziken caer derribado por el ataque de uxie.

-si lo es, solamente que un cobarde como el jamás te dirá algo como eso de frente, de todas formas tu madre es su seguro de vida, si se divorcia se quedara sin nada salvo su título de líder de gimnasio-dijo rai maliciosamente-¿crees que tu padre sería tan tonto de separarse de ella habiendo intereses económicos de por medio?,¿de verdad crees que ellos se aman?-dijo rai mientras intentaba debilitar la mente de may usando su autoestima en contra.

-si-dijo may segura- sé que mis padres se aman a pesar de todo.

-eso es lo que norman te ha hecho creer…pero ellos no se aman, tu padre solamente juega con caroline-dijo rai mientras uxie regresaba a su lado mientras ambos veían a may, ambos sabían que eso era cierto porque de hecho Norman y Caroline se habían casado por conveniencia y por una noche loca que había terminado en el embarazo de may, ambos solamente estaban juntos por un matrimonio de palabra para que caroline pudiera heredar y que may no fuera una hija bastarda. Pero ahí estaba el problema debido a que si se divorciaban, ambos perderían todo el patrimonio.

 **Kanto, meseta añil**

En la meseta añil, que era en donde se encontraba el desafío final para los entrenadores de kanto todo estaba en un silencio tan tenso y pesado que hasta el ruido de un alfiler cayendo se podía escuchar claramente.

-los he llamado a esta reunión de emergencia-dijo ahora lance mientras aparecía ondeando como siempre su capa y mostrando su cuerpo más maduro y desarrollado.

-eso lo sabemos ya-dijo Erika la cual en esos años su cuerpo se había desarrollado increíblemente, ahora su cabello era largo y bien cuidado además de que en el siempre habían unas flores naturales, sus senos ahora eran muy bien desarrollados, su cuerpo y su trasero eran igualmente perfectos y muchos entrenadores asistían a su perfumería para el simple hecho de tener fantasías con ella.

-pero lo que quisiéramos saber, es a que se debe esta reunión de emergencia-dijo ahora lorelei mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se acomodaba con delicadeza su falda, ella era una de las chicas que a la que el tiempo le había favorecido, debido a que sus senos eran copa D, su cabello era hermoso y sus piernas eran bien torneadas y su trasero era redondo y perfecto.

-como supongo que no todos se han enterado, se los diré-dijo seriamente lance- mientras nosotros dormíamos, desaparecieron varias ciudades y varios sitios más-dijo serio lance- y no solamente en kanto, sino también en Jhoto, en hoenn, en unova y en kalos.

-¿pero quienes serían tan tontos de ocasionar tal destrucción?-dijo ahora el alto mando bruno que al igual que siempre solamente vestía su pantalón blanco, a su lado se encontraba su hija la cual se vio favorecida con el tiempo, debido a que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y su traje ninja le quedaba ahora ajustado, sus senos eran copa C y su cabello era un poco más largo, además sus piernas eran bien torneadas y su trasero era redondo y perfecto.

-y más sabiendo que los legendarios los harían pedazos por su atrevimiento, hasta les molerían los huesos sin ninguna contemplación como si estuvieran en la guerra- hablo ahora el cual a pesar de los casi 7 años que habían transcurrido él se mantenía sin muchos de los signos de envejecimiento cosa que muchos atribuían era a su entrenamiento a los jóvenes de kanto y Jhoto para participar en la guerra en caso de que fuera necesario.

-hasta ahora solamente contamos con poca información o nula, pero hay algo que me sorprende de todo esto-dijo serio el doma-dragones mientras veía a los líderes y alto mando presentes.

-¿Qué cosa es lance?-dijo Agatha notando hasta ahora la ausencia de misty, brock y Gary lo cual era comprensible debido a que ellos habían dicho que viajarían a kalos, pero aun así no se explicaba la ausencia de Sabrina, las hermanas de misty, los hermanos de brock y de dalia oak.

-lo poco que he podido averiguar hasta ahora, es que no son humanos comunes y corrientes-dijo lance- lo que nos queda es que tal vez ellos sean experimentos de algún equipo de las regiones, experimentos fallidos que escaparon de alguna manera seria la hipótesis más aceptable de no ser por un detalle importante.

-¿de qué trata ese detalle?-dijo ahora Erika interesada aunque odiaba el hecho de la destrucción debido a ser pacifista.

-perdona la tardanza lance-dijo ahora Scott mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de los cerebros de la frontera (*)- vinimos en cuanto pudimos pero creo que llegamos algo tarde-dijo serio Scott mientras entraba junto a los demás.

-¿es cierto que los legendarios han estado desapareciendo?-dijo preocupado el rey de la pirámide mientras miraba las pokebolas en donde estaban sus pokemon más fuertes: regice, regirock y registeel.

-lastimosamente es verdad, pero ese no es el motivo por el cual los llame hoy-dijo serio lance- aparte de la preocupación de la desaparición de los legendarios, también está el hecho de que mientras era de noche varias regiones fueron atacadas.

-¿quién podría ser tan atroz?-exclamo con enojo Greta- se están aprovechando de que los legendarios están desapareciendo.

-eso no es nada preocupante-dijo lance mientras veía a la dueña del dojo de batalla, la cual a pesar de ser tan joven su cuerpo era el de una diosa, sus senos no se habían desarrollado mucho, pero si su trasero, sus caderas eran pequeñas y sus piernas eran bien torneadas y firmes debido al hecho de practicar karate continuamente, cosa que hacía que ella fuera muy deseada por los hombres de la región de kanto y hoenn y por alguna que otra fémina.

-¿Qué puede ser más preocupante que varios criminales durante la noche atacaron varios lugares al mismo tiempo?-dijo ahora serio noland el cual no mostraba muchos signos de envejecimiento debido a su edad.

-que ellos-dijo lance serio- ellos destruyeron todo con la ayuda de los legendarios.

-¿¡QUE!?-fue el grito general que se escuchó de todos los líderes de gimnasio, del alto mando y de los cerebros de la frontera al intentar procesar la información.

-legendarios-repitió la palabra completamente anonadada la dama psiquica Anabel, a ella la edad no la había favorecido mucho debido a que sus senos no crecieron lo suficiente pero si lo había hecho su cuerpo el cual ahora tenía un trasero grande y redondo, su cabello había crecido un poco y sus caderas y cinturas eran anchas haciendo que muchos hombres y alguna que otra mujer tuvieran fantasías con ella.

-no lo entiendo-dijo ahora Scott-¿Qué organización tendría el poder suficiente de doblegar a los legendarios y hacer que destruyan ciudades?

-sé que el equipo rocket es capaz y prueba de ello es el haber creado a mewtwo-dijo serio lance- y haber capturado a Meloetta y al trio de las nubes, pero el equipo aqua y magma una vez logro controlar a los legendarios, aunque fue por unos momentos según me dijo ash-finalizo lance recordando como pikachu fue poseído por la esfera de groudon aquella vez.

-pero el equipo galaxia-le siguió Scott- una vez logro controlar a dialga y palkia, cyrus logro el universo que él quería aunque termino atrapado y no ha vuelto a salir desde entonces-dijo serio el creador de la batalla de la frontera.

-y no debemos olvidar también que el equipo plasma controlo una vez a reshiram-dijo ahora seriamente noland- aunque eso fue responsabilidad de ghechis, y que N y sus musas están buscando la forma de detenerlo.

-bien, creo que es hora de comunicarnos con los de Jhoto-dijo serio lance a lo que todos asintieron por lo que rápidamente el doma-dragones se dirigió a la enorme computadora y rápidamente organizo la comunicación con sus pares de la región Jhoto.

-pensé que tardarías más-dijo seria clair a su primo la cual a través de los años el tiempo fue generoso con ella debido a que su cuerpo era digno de infarto, sus senos si bien no se habían desarrollado correctamente, sus caderas tenían la media ancha y su cintura era amplia en tanto que sus piernas eran torneadas y firmes.

-¿Qué tanto han descubierto por el momento?-hablo ahora el líder de gimnasio falkner el cual con los años se había vuelto más maduro y centrado provocando que fuera uno de los solteros más codiciados de su región.

-esperen, deberé contactar con los líderes de las demás regiones, para saber que ha ocurrido en su región-dijo serio lance a lo que todos asintieron por lo que nuevamente se dirigió a la gran computadora y empezó a computar a una velocidad extrema, momentos luego la comunicación por video llamada se realizó correctamente logrando contactar a los líderes de las demás regiones.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?-hablo ahora alana como representante de los líderes de hoenn, el tiempo fue amable con ella debido a que su entrenamiento con los tipo volador le permitió no ganar kilos adicionales por lo que su cuerpo era más que envidiable por el hecho de que sus senos eran copa D, su traje le quedaba ajustado y no dejaba casi nada a la vista lo cual la hacía una tentación para los hombres y una que otra mujer, aunque últimamente corría el rumor de que la maestra de tipo volador salía con el maestro de tipo agua Wallace.

-espero que sea algo bueno-dijo con impaciencia tristana-ciudad petalburgo ya fue destruida por lo que debemos dar con los culpables pronto y les juro que pagaran lo que han hecho.

-cálmate tristana-dijo ahora máximo mientras veía a la joven campeona serio- no nos enfrentamos a cualquier rival sino a los pokemon más poderosos de todos, no podemos ir y atacarlos como si nada ya que nos harían polvo.

-no me importa si se trata de legendarios o del mismo arceus yo quiero hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho-dijo seria tristana.

-tenemos que tener cuidado, averiguar cuál es el motivo por el cual ocasionan tantos daños y porque esas personas los controlan como si nada-dijo seria la líder de tipo psíquico liza a lo que su gemelo asintió, a ambos el tiempo les cayó bien debido a que ambos se habían desarrollado muy bien por lo que tanto liza era codiciada por los hombres y alguna mujer mientras que tate era codiciado por las mujeres.

-nosotros no hemos sufrido ningún ataque, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos estar en paz-dijo Cinthya la cual apareció en la otra pantalla debido a que ella misma lo había hecho-pero eso no significa que no seremos atacados pronto-dijo la campeona a la cual los años le habían sentado bien debido a que su cuerpo se había desarrollado sus senos eran copa D, su trasero era redondo, sus caderas eran anchas y su cintura pequeña- ninguno si no contamos la vez que los habitantes de la zona de descanso murieron, de eso hace ya una semana-dijo Cinthya seria.

-chicos-dijo ahora la modelo elesa de la región unova mientras a su lado estaban los demás con excepción de cilan, la campeona iris y los hermanos de cilan-pueblo arcilla fue destruido, y hasta ahora estamos preocupados por la ausencia de zeo y cress.

-y lo peor es que no logro contactar a iris-dijo ahora de forma seria el ex campeón mirto mientras intentaba llamar a la actual campeona, pero en ese momento la campeona finalmente contesto.

-¿mirto?-pregunto curiosa iris mientras se mordía el labio debido a que esa llamada era completamente innecesaria en ese momento.

-iris, que alegría que te encuentro; espera tengo que ponerte para que todos te puedan ver, tenemos una reunión de último momento y era importante que tu vinieras-dijo serio mirto.

-¡no espera!-grito iris demasiado tarde debido a que mirto la puso en conexión junto a los demás.

-¿pero qué?-dijo sorprendido mirto mientras veía como iris estaba peleando contra Zekrom y un chico desconocido.

-usa trueno fusión para terminar-dijo serio max sin saber que estaba siendo visto por todos.

-¿Quién es el?-dijo ahora alana seria gracias a que mirto había colocado a iris en videomisor con los demás ella al igual que los demás miraban al joven de cabellos lisos de color blanco, ojos rojos, el cual vestía un pantalón negro junto a una chaqueta completamente blanca a excepción de los costados que es negro.

-iris quiero que me expliques esto seriamente cuando vuelvas-dijo serio mirto a lo que los demás líderes de la región asintieron y los de las demás regiones también.

-chicos…-susurro ahora una tímida voz, la cual se encontraba completamente asustada y la pantalla se veía mal debido a la interferencia.

-¿Qué sucede Valeria?-dijo serio Scott mientras mejoraba lo que podía para ver a Valeria la cual estaba escondida en su gimnasio junto a las chicas que la ayudaban a confeccionar la ropa.

-es terrible chicos-dijo la líder de tipo hada completamente asustada- no creo que pueda escapar de la muerte en esta oportunidad, ahora estoy escondida esperando que ellos destruyan la ciudad y nosotras moriremos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo mirto serio.

-contra quienes nosotros estamos peleando-dijo seria iris- intentare ayudarte Valeria, pero no sé si pueda derrotar a Zekrom.

-usa trueno Zekrom-dijo serio max mientras veía como haxorus había esquivado su ataque- y diga la verdad, deje de ser tan estúpida-le grito furioso max a iris.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora mirto el cual había escuchado todo.

-ah, veo que tus amigos líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y mirto no saben la clase de arpía que tienen por campeona-dijo max con una sonrisa sádica.

-no, y no lo sabrán por ti mocoso insolente-dijo iris furiosa.

-iris que te he dicho de insultar a las personas-dijo mirto asustado de ver frente a su discípula al poderoso legendario.

-pues bien-dijo max maliciosamente mientras lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia iris para paralizarla- escúchenme bien que esto solamente lo diré una vez, no lo pienso volver a repetir ni ahora ni nunca-dijo serio max.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo mirto serio.

-¿saben el motivo de porque Diantha resulto ser la ganadora ayer en la batalla de ella contra ash?-pregunto serio max- bien se los diré, la señorita aquí presente, la que es actualmente la campeona de unova ¿saben lo que ha hecho?-pregunto max como si tuviera frente suyo a los líderes, alto mando y a mirto- pues bien como no lo saben, yo se los diré…la muy bastarda saboteo ayer la batalla entre ash y Diantha, no le importó el que su amigo perdiera sino que cambio un salamence que tenía en su poder por un pokemon de la campeona Diantha, y como si fuera poco casi mata a su amigo, aquel que le ayudo mucho para que ella fuera la campeona.

-¿¡QUE!?/ ¡ASI QUE FUISTE TU LA QUE HICISTE TRAMPA!-se escuchó el grito de los demás líderes, alto mando y de mirto al mismo tiempo que el grito de Diantha la cual se acababa de conectar al igual que los demás de kalos con excepción de clemont, de malva y de Valeria los cuales habían escuchado todo.

-ah y otra cosa-dijo serio max- arreglen sus diferencias ustedes, a mí no me interesa eso, lo que si me interesa en este momento-dijo serio para que en sus brazos apareciera Valeria inconsciente- es llevarme a esta líder de gimnasio como venganza-dijo serio para que Valeria desapareciera siendo transportada a la mansión abandonada al igual que sus ayudantes- les aseguro que si ella se une a la nueva era su vida será respetada, sino esperen su cadáver tirado por allí.

-déjala ir-exigió iris molesta- te buscare y te matare con la ayuda de mis cuñados y mi novio.

-nosotros tenemos a tus cuñados, y también a ash raptados junto a sus demás pokemon y algunos más, si son tan valientes o tan tontos de querer buscarnos adelante, pero no se los recomiendo ya que ash y nuestros prisioneros pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos-dijo serio max para destruir el dexnav de iris con un ataque eléctrico- te lo advierto-dijo serio max a iris- si me entero que tu o la poca cosa de tu novio o algún líder, alto mando o campeón de cualquier región, buscan a la líder, a nosotros o a ash los hare pagar, tal vez quieras recibir una mano o la cabeza de uno de tus cuñados como regalo por haber llegado a ser campeona.

-no puede ser-dijo mirto serio el cual había escuchado todo lo que había hecho iris, él se encontraba muy avergonzado de lo que hizo su aprendiz.

-¡ASH!-se escuchó ahora ese grito de parte de Cinthya, clair, hiedra y Jazmine al mismo tiempo debido a que habían escuchado la amenaza hacia ash.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo serio lance mientras miraba a su prima y a Jazmine las cuales estaban sonrojadas al mismo tiempo mientras todos los demás los veían.

-¿te encuentras bien hiedra?-pregunto ahora elesa mientras contenía una risa debido a que su amiga rockera ella sola se había delatado.

-por supuesto que sí, tenemos que ir a rockear y enseñarles a esos que no pueden andar raptando líderes de gimnasio como si nada-dijo con un sonrojo la cantante de rock.

-¿estás bien Cinthya?-pregunto ahora la amante de los tipo planta gardenia a su campeona.

-s-si e-eso creo-dijo Cinthya sonrojada pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza- tenemos que enfocarnos en lo más importante.

 **Kanto, hospital de pueblo paleta.**

 **-** profesor-dijo ahora tracey sumamente triste-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-pregunto mientras veía el cadáver de su maestro ahora completamente inerte.

-bi, bi-se escuchó ahora una pequeña voz proveniente de un pequeño legendario el cual lentamente estaba llegando a su destino.

-¿eh?-dijo tracey debido a que también había escuchado ese sonido- habrá sido mi imaginación-dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo mientras miraba al cadáver del profesor oak debido a que esos serían sus últimos minutos antes de que se llevaran el cuerpo a medicina forense y luego a su entierro al cual estaba más que confirmada la asistencia de todos los líderes de kanto y Jhoto aunque de su nieto no había señal alguna ni de delia ketchum tampoco.

-¿Dónde estarán?-dijo preocupado tracey mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla un poco y respirar algo de aire mientras se intentaba calmar y relajar un poco de tanta tensión debido a que ash estaba desaparecido al igual que sus amigos y compañeros el rogaba que no hubieran muerto junto a los habitantes de ciudad luminalia, la muerte del profesor oak, la desaparición de los pokemon de ash, y ahora se sumaba el extraño sueño y la desaparición de la madre de ash.

-bi, bi-se volvió a escuchar solamente que ahora dentro de la habitación.

-¿pero qué?-dijo ahora tracey mientras se volteaba a ver hacia la cama del fallecido profesor oak-celebi-susurro ahora tracey mientras miraba a la voz del bosque el cual miraba y acariciaba con delicadeza el cuerpo.

-bi, bi-dijo ahora celebi un poco dolido mientras su pequeño cuerpo empezó a brillar de una tonalidad verde esmeralda mientras empezaba a desaparecer al igual que el cadáver.

-¡no te dejare hacerlo!-dijo ahora tracey para cerrar la ventana y agarrar rápidamente su bolso en el cual estaban sus herramientas de dibujo y sus pokebolas para acercarse rápidamente hacia celebi y abrazar el cuerpo del pequeño pokemon- si lo quieres tendrás que llevarme a mí también-sentencio a lo que celebi asintió para a los segundos desaparecer los tres.

-joven tracey, espero que esté listo debido a que nos llevaremos el cuerpo a medicina forense ya mismo-dijo ahora un doctor mientras entraba al cuarto para no encontrar nada y la ventana cerrada completamente.

-han sido raptados-dijo el médico para salir rápido a ver si alguien los había visto salir.

 **Jhoto, pueblo caoba.**

-así que ya han aparecido todos-dijo un joven de 18 años de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello blanco con un mechón el cual le cubría el ojo izquierdo, mientras miraba la televisión en la cual se mostraba la batalla entre los traidores y los gijinkas- bueno es hora de hacer las cosas mucho más interesantes para los traidores y mis nuevos compañeros-dijo para salir a las afueras de pueblo caoba y alejarse lo suficiente de la civilización- aquí creo que estará bien-dijo para que un resplandor de color rojo con verde se viera salir de su cuerpo y tomara su nueva apariencia- ho-oh-dijo con suavidad sabiendo que el legendario le escucharía.

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada**

-ash por favor cálmate-dijo serio arceus el cual estaba rodeado de los pokemon de ash en tanto que forrest y Bonnie ya se encontraban despiertos pero con algunas heridas.

-no lo hare arceus, ¡cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que los que decían ser mis amigos me arrebataron la posibilidad de ser campeón!-grito enojado el joven.

-pero puedes vengarte de ellos, cálmate-dijo con suavidad el dios de los pokemon mientras fijo su vista en la pantalla del televisor viendo como la energía de ash había afectado a los demás.

-arceus ¿Por qué a los demás les ocurrió eso?-dijo mewtwo serio cuando vio que ho-oh el cual estaba tranquilo se empezó a descontrolar.

-¿A dónde vas ho-oh?-dijo serio arceus.

-él me está llamando, tengo que ir-dijo el legendario y como si se tratara de un robot extendió sus alas dispuesto a volar.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo mewtwo serio.

-a Jhoto, abre un portal arceus…ya apareció el ultimo, tengo que ir-dijo desesperado ho-oh.

-de acuerdo, pero luego iras a kalos-dijo serio arceus a lo que el legendario asintió.

-yo también tengo que ir arceus, no puedo permitir que tory sufra-dijo Bonnie decidida.

-iras pero deberás volver-dijo serio arceus para que luego su anillo brillara un poco y dos portales aparecieran entrando tanto el legendario como la pequeña, luego de eso ambos portales se cerraron.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto 3-B**

En el cuarto 3-B que era el cuarto en donde zeo, cress y mary habían dejado a los recién revividos padres de ash se encontraban los dos adultos despiertos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-maldita delia-musito con furia adhara debido a que su muerte ocurrió hace 16 años pero la rabia que sentía era la misma que sintió momentos antes de morir.

-tranquilízate-dijo ahora satoshi mientras acariciaba su cabello- yo también estoy enojado…pero debemos ayudar a nuestros hijos-dijo con ternura haciendo que adhara frunciera más el ceño si era posible y derramara lágrimas de rabia y furia.

-nuestros-dijo con veneno la mujer- ahora deben ser todos unos adolescentes hormonales, yo no los crie, no estuve para ellos cuando más me necesitaban ¿Qué clase de madre soy?-pregunto debido a que si bien no era su culpa, dejo a sus hijos solos.

-pero ahora estamos aquí, los recuperaremos y los protegeremos de todo, incluso de…-dijo satoshi sin querer mencionar ese nombre pero ella lo entendió.

-debemos bajar, quiero comer algo y siento que ash sufre-dijo ahora adhara mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

-gracias, vamos a comer-dijo ahora satoshi agradecido de que por lo menos ella intentara cambiar un poco el tema, por lo que lentamente se levantó debido a su debilidad al igual que adhara pero de inmediato ambos fueron tele-transportados hacia la sala en donde estaban los demás por obra de mew debido a que al pequeño rosa lo estaba asustando el comportamiento de ash.

-mew, mew-dijo el pequeño rosa el cual estaba preocupado al igual que mewtwo, arceus y los demás legendarios por la energía negativa.

-¡ASH!-dijeron al mismo tiempo adhara y satoshi para correr hacia su hijo el cual los vio con furia.

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo con furia ash mientras veía el parecido de los adultos con él.

-somos amigos ash-dijo ahora satoshi- estamos aquí por ti-dijo debido a que aunque odiaba mentirle a su hijo, por los momentos era lo mejor.

-¡AHH!-se escuchó ahora el grito de tracey el cual aterrizo sobre el suelo de la mansion abandonada junto al cadáver del profesor oak y celebi.

-profesor-dijo ahora ash mientras miraba el cuerpo del profesor haciendo que se calmara un poco más, aunque la energía oscura y sus ojos no regresaron a la normalidad- ¿está bien profesor?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a él pero en ningún momento sintió que él se moviera.

-pika-dijo ahora pikachu triste mientras veía a aquel profesor que se encargó de que ash y él se conocieran.

-déjalo ahora en mis manos ash-dijo arceus mientras miraba el cadáver del profesor oak- ayúdame celebi-ordeno a lo que ambos legendarios desaparecieron con el cuerpo del profesor.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo ahora tracey mientras miraba a zeo, cress y a los legendarios, miro por toda la sala hasta que su vista se posó en adhara.

-hola-saludo adhara algo nerviosa, había reconocido en el joven a su hijo touma pero no podía decir de buenas a primeras que él era su hijo.

-¡eres tú!-dijo tracey mientras corría hacia la mujer y la miraba detalladamente, era la misma mujer que había aparecido en su sueño-¿Quién eres?-pregunto tracey mientras la miraba y vio cuando la mujer termino de pensar la respuesta e iba a hablar-y quiero la verdad, quiero saber quién eres en verdad-dijo serio.

-yo soy…-empezó a decir adhara.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis**

 **Batalla ígnea**

-¿Qué te motiva a pelear?-pregunto incrédula serena mientras veía a la joven de cabellos azules.

-lo hago por mí, y también por aquellos a los que quiero-respondió seria la joven para observar a entei el cual tenía sujeta a delphox por la cabeza debido al ataque mordisco- suéltala y usa de nuevo bola sombra entei.

-evade de nuevo y derríbalo con anillo ígneo-ordeno con autoridad serena a lo que delphox esquivo la bola sombra y ataco a entei el cual no sintió nada.

-doble equipo y usa bola sombra, aprovecha que no atacara-dijo seria luka a lo que entei obedeció-¿sabes lo que significa tener novio?

-creo que si-dijo serena mientras miraba al hospital- no permitiré que lastimes a clemont.

-¿crees?-dijo luka incrédula- ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo infeliz por tener cuatro intereses amorosos?-dijo mientras miraba a kalm, a su novio y al hospital.

-intentare hacerlo feliz aunque no lo ame-dijo serena con pesadez- el me ama, eso debe ser suficiente para estar juntos, esquiva y usa rayo solar.

-esquiva y termínalo de una vez, envite ígneo entei-ordeno seria luka a lo que entei esquivo y luego de haberlo hecho empezó a correr rápidamente hacia delphox mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de llamas.

-¡delphox!-grito la delphox de serena mientras sentía las quemaduras debido a que el golpe fue crítico por lo que cayo debilitada.

-no puede ser-dijo anonadada serena mientras guardaba a delphox.

-te he vencido y yo tendré mi premio-dijo luka para que de su mano saliera un fuego de color morado con toques negros- quisiste sabotear mi relación, te regreso el favor, con esto veras si realmente lo amas o no-dijo seria para lanzar la bola de fuego la cual atrapo a serena empezándola a quemar levemente y achicándose poco a poco.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo serena preocupada mientras notaba como poco a poco el aire empezaba a faltar.

-¡ALTO!-se escuchó en ese momento por lo que todos detuvieron sus peleas y vieron al cielo del cual descendió ho-oh con un chico en su lomo.

-finalmente-dijo max desde donde estaba en tanto que los demás miraban al chico nuevo el cual iba vestido con una peculiar armadura la cual tenía unas alas compuestas de 3 partes de color naranja principalmente, pero con una sección de color blanco en medio y verde en la parte de abajo, separados en los lados, además de tener unas agarraderas de color grises, junto a unas botas de color gris con una terminación de un medio codo con tres garras en la parte de enfrente y uno atrás, además de tener unas rodilleras de color blancas, con una sección blanca en la parte de atrás unido a la bota. La armadura del pecho era de color blanco en la parte de abajo y naranja en la parte superior, con un círculo brillante, en la parte de abajo se encontraba una línea curvada y a los extremos una línea diagonal, con unas líneas de color verde claro que iban desde el cuello hasta el hombro. También tenía unas muñequeras de color naranja y guantes con terminación de los dedos en garras de blanco, además de un casco de color naranja con tres mechones de color amarillo y un pico en la frente y debajo de la armadura un traje ajustado negro que solo dejaba mostrar los ojos, además de que llevaba una espada larga la cual le llegaba hasta el pecho, esta tenía la empuñadura y la punta de color verde, el resto de la espada era gris.

-ayúdanos a ganar por favor-dijeron, may, serena, max y dawn.

-detesto a los mentirosos-dijo el chico nuevo- y a los traidores también-dijo dejando pálidos a los traidores- además no estoy aquí para ayudarles a ustedes, venimos a unirnos con los nuestros- dijo con seriedad-¿no es cierto Bonnie?-pregunto a la chica que estaba detrás suyo mientras el camino hacia su grupo.

-es cierto-dijo seria la chiquilla mientras corría hacia tory.

-Bonnie, que alegría-dijo serena pero la niña ni la volteo a ver- ayúdame por favor-dijo mientras la esfera se achicaba más y más.

-hasta que al fin los encuentro-dijo un chico el cual bajo de un helicóptero rápidamente ayudado por un mega-Charizard-X.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo serio kalm mientras miraba al joven el cual se puso delante suyo.

-yo me llamo alan-dijo el joven serio- y ese pokemon-dijo mientras miraba a zygarde- es lo que necesito para ayudar a una persona que es muy importante para mí.

-venga a ver si es muy macho de arrebatarme a zygarde-dijo serio kalm.

-kalm-susurro serena por el tono de ira que lo dijo mientras desaparecía junto a la esfera.

-¿A dónde la enviaste?-dijo rai con seriedad mientras miraba a luka.

-cerca de pueblo pardal-confeso luka a lo que kalm sonrojo.

-¡por mí, pudiste haberla enviado al mismísimo mundo distorsión pero no a pueblo pardal!-dijo kalm furioso debido a que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-no pasara nada, estará bien siempre que sepa como regresar de hoenn a kalos-dijo seria luka.

-maldita sea, si esa zorra les hace algo, la matare, la descuartizare, la enterrare y después vendré por ti-dijo con furia kalm mientras su aura oscura crecía aún más.

-kalm cálmate por favor-pensó zygarde a lo que kalm empezó a calmarse.

-más te vale que esa golfa barata no haga nada contra ellos-dijo kalm mientras volvía la vista hacia su batalla contra paul y alan.

-quítate estúpido novato-dijo alan serio- esta es mi pelea-dijo mientras miraba a kalm de forma seria-Charizard, lanzallamas-ordeno a lo que el tipo dragón obedeció atacando a zygarde con lanzallamas.

-yo no permitiré que nadie me separe de zygarde-dijo kalm furioso con alan- tengo poder gracias al hecho de estar con él y no permitiré que nadie me quite eso-dijo serio kalm- evade y usa terremoto-ordeno a lo que zygarde esquivo y ataco a Charizard.

-¿poder?-dijo ahora alan curioso-¡es mentira ese demonio lastimo lo único que me importaba!-dijo ahora alan.

-zygarde nunca haría eso, a saber que estaban haciéndole para que reaccionara de esa forma-dijo kalm- pero hagamos algo…únete a nosotros y te concederé un deseo además de un gran poder.

-¿un deseo?-dijo alan sorprendido-¿Qué clase de deseo?-pregunto dubitativo.

-el que tú quieras-dijo kalm serio- tendrás gran poder, tú y esa persona estarán a salvo de morir y te concederé el deseo que quieras.

-yo-dijo alan mientras recordaba el rostro de manon triste por lo sucedido a su chespin.

-¿aceptas?-pregunto kalm mientras le extendía la mano a alan.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-¿Dónde estará sapphire?-pregunto ahora ruby algo preocupado.

-ya deberían estar aquí-dijo ahora nerviosa yellow- lo que fueron a hacer no debería tardar tanto.

-chise corre peligro al igual que nuestra hermana-dijo algo temeroso kenji mientras usaba el don de la videncia heredado de su padre.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?-dijo ahora blue.

-algo relacionado con unos pokemon, no veo mucho lo siento blue-dijo kenji algo preocupado.

-deberíamos ir a la sala beta a ver qué sucede-dijo ahora gold a lo que todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala beta.

-espero que papa acepte unirse-dijo ahora una joven de cabellos rojos casi naranjas, los cuales eran largos los cuales tenían una cinta azul marino, 4 adornos del mismo color de la cinta teniendo dos de un lado y dos del otro, además de una camisa blanca larga y una falda del mismo color que la cinta, además de que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de alan.

-esperemos que si-dijo ahora un joven el cual era la copia idéntica de alan, excepto porque sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre manon.

 **Sinnoh, lago veraz.**

-al fin llegamos-susurro sapphire mientras veía el lago detenidamente.

-si, pongámonos a bus-dijo Green decidido pero fue sorprendido por un potente lanzallamas.

-excelente-dijo ahora un sujeto el cual tenía un traje de color negro con una gran R en el centro de la franela.

-equipo rocket-dijo serio red mientras veía al miembro del equipo rocket y sus compañeros.

-dejen en paz a ese gyarados-dijo ahora molesta sapphire.

-ustedes no son nadie para decirnos que hacer o que no hacer-dijo ahora otro maleante del mismo equipo.

-nosotros somos los próximos encargados de velar al mundo…ustedes son los que son escorias-dijo chise molesta para levantar sus dedos y hacer levitar 12 pokebolas de los tres maleantes.

-bien entonces, una batalla-dijo el líder para sacar a su pyroar.

-nosotros también-dijeron al mismo tiempo los maleantes para sacar a un greninja, una milotic, un dragonite, una kingdra y un venasaur.

-si eso es lo que quieren-dijeron red y los demás para lanzar a sus pokemon-¡ve pika, meg, pilo, toro, saur, Charizard, tyfon!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para sacar sus pokemon y en el caso de los que podían mega-evolucionar lo hicieron.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí, el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Momento de las explicaciones:**

 **(*): Recordemos que si bien los cerebros de la frontera por juego son de hoenn, en el anime aparecieron en kanto durante la novena temporada por lo que ellos aquí son de la región d hoenn solo que esta vez se hizo necesaria su presencia en kanto, aunque Scott si es originario de kanto.**

 **Pokemon de los holders y sus amigos:**

 **Red: pika y saur**

 **Sapphire: pilo y toro**

 **Green: Charizard**

 **Chise: meg (metagross)**

 **Maya: tyfon (Typlohsion variocolor)**


	13. Chapter 13

**bien chicos respondo reviews**

 **guest: ahora mismo, la tardanza se debe mas que todo a falta de internet.**

 **crimson striker Gunfire: si lo del chico nuevo y el ultimo de los nuevos, se vera en este capitulo.**

 **reider crpy: ellos desearan estar muertos, y mas luego de lo de este capitulo; y no importa que explicación de iris, el traicionar a tu amigo no tiene explicación alguna.**

 **cutesaralisa: si serena tendrá su merecido**

 **Capitulo 13 peleas, secretos y conociéndonos mejor parte 3**

 **Plano astral, universo desconocido**

En el plano astral, un sitio al que nadie puede llegar con excepción de arceus y sus creaciones los legendarios y en un futuro el elegido y los gijinkas de los legendarios, este sitio puede ser considerado como la continuación del plano ancestral debido a que en este sitio no cualquier humano o ser es capaz de llegar, y como la contraparte del lugar primigenio debido a que en este sitio reina la muerte, la tristeza, el dolor, la agonía, la desesperanza y en general todas las emociones negativas de los humanos y los legendarios, por lo que todo ser que lograra llegar al plano astral y que no sea arceus, los legendarios, el elegido, los gijinkas de los legendarios o las almas de las personas que murieron por hechos extremadamente violentos, asesinadas por su propia sangre o familia sin ninguna piedad, o muertas a manos de los legendarios moriría instantáneamente.

En uno de los tantos universos del plano astral, se podía ver al líder del equipo galaxia.

-oscuridad y oscuridad-repetía cansado cyrus mientras miraba a todas partes con sus ojos debido a que ni siquiera el cuerpo podía mover, ese había sido su castigo…estar en un lugar en donde el tiempo transcurría a tal velocidad que un minuto en el mundo real era un mes de soledad; por lo que literalmente él había pasado más de 20000 años encerrado allí; en ese sitio el espacio si existía pero era más fuerte por lo que su cuerpo era más pesado que el de kyogre y si lo movía sentiría que estaba siendo picado por una sierra y luego triturado por lo que muy pocas veces se atrevía a cambiar de posición aunque eso le llevara varios años en ese mundo y el dolor y los gritos fueran insoportables.

-esto es lo que tu quisiste, este fue el universo que tu creaste-hablo ahora una voz desde la lejanía la cual se escuchaba molesta.

-este no fue el universo que quería construir-dijo ahora sin ánimos cyrus mientras miraba como a su derecha el alma de la cazadora J era torturada debido a que ese sitio reflejaba los peores miedos de cada uno, por ese motivo la tortura del alma de J era recordar el cómo fue su niñez, su tristeza al no tener a su familia y lo peor de todo era que ese mismo sitio creaba las ilusiones de todos los pokemon que ella hizo sufrir los cuales se acercaban a ella y destrozaban su alma y luego su alma se regeneraba y empezar de nuevo el ciclo.

-pero es el universo que te mereces…solo un ser en toda la tierra tendrá el poder de crear un universo a su gusto-hablo ahora otra voz la cual se escuchaba furiosa- controlar los elementos del tiempo y el espacio fue astuto y debo darte el crédito, pero te olvidaste de los demás elementos…tiempo y espacio son necesarios pero no son los únicos.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora cyrus.

-tu eres un simple humano, no eres nadie más que un tarado por tu ambición y solamente un ser de gran poder como un legendario o nuevos seres tendrían el poder de crear un nuevo planeta o un universo-dijo otra voz aún más molesta.

-¿Qué clase de seres?-dijo ahora cyrus.

-unos seres que aunque tengan la apariencia de humanos común y corrientes, tienen una parte de la esencia de los legendarios descansando en sus cuerpos-hablo de nuevo la primera voz- al menos que el líder de ellos desee que tu estés afuera, tu sufrirás esto hasta el final del mundo.

-¿Quién es su líder?-pregunto temeroso mientras miraba a los lados sin moverse mucho, muchas almas estaban allí pero habían algunas que resaltaban más como era el caso de unos adultos que murieron en un accidente del magnetotren, unas chicas que murieron a causa del equipo plasma, un gallade que había muerto hace poco, miles de almas de humanos y pokemon que murieron en la destrucción causada.

-se llama ash ketchum-dijo la segunda voz burlona sabiendo lo que ese nombre causaría en el orgullo de cyrus.

-ash-dijo con asombro de haber escuchado el nombre de aquel joven que conoció en sinnoh- ese no podría hacer nada, aunque si fue una molestia durante mucho tiempo, el jamás podría sacarme de aquí.

-entonces limítate a pasar el resto de tu condena aquí-dijeron las voces del tiempo pasado, el tiempo presente y el tiempo futuro mientras desaparecían.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis**

 **Batalla terra**

 **-** ¿aceptas o no?-pregunto kalm mientras miraba a alan- imagina alcanzar un poder que supera la mega-evolución-dijo mientras lo tentaba.

-¿se puede superar la mega-evolución?-pregunto curioso alan mientras que zygarde evadía los ataques de Charizard y electivire.

-si se puede y por mucho, claro un pokemon que pueda megaevolucionar jamás llegara al nivel de un legendario, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado puede llegar a darle batalla a los legendarios por un tiempo-dijo kalm mientras miraba zygarde- el ejemplo más adecuado es ahora…tu Charizard es fuerte pero puede llegar a ser más fuerte si te nos unes.

-acepto-dijo alan para estrechar la mano de kalm-¿Qué debo hacer para?

-todo a su debido tiempo, por los momentos… tendrás la primera prueba, derrota a electivire-dijo ahora kalm para mirar a alan- pronto iremos por esa persona y luego te concederé el deseo-dijo a lo que alan asintió.

-así será-dijo alan mientras miraba a paul- este es tu fin-dijo mientras su Charizard atacaba a electivire.

-yo esperare por aquí-dijo ahora kalm un poco más calmado mientras se acercaba hacia samantha y kage-¿Quién eres?-dijo ahora kalm curioso.

-yo soy yamabi y es un placer conocernos-dijo serio el recién llegado.

-es mi amigo así que espero que lo trates bien-dijo kage con malicia pero con una amenaza velada.

-así que eres amigo de alguien de nosotros, entonces sus amigos también son mis amigos; espero que nos llevemos bien como **EL** así lo desea-dijo kalm con una sonrisa.

-eso espero yo también-dijo yamabi serio.

-te tardaste demasiado-dijo kage con indiferencia.

-las cosas buenas se hacen esperar…además no creo que necesitaran de mi ayuda para esto, se ve que los han logrado controlar-dijo yamabi con algo de satisfacción macabra.

-si en fin, ya casi hemos derrotado a la mitad de ellos…aunque una como viste a último momento fue enviada a hoenn a pesar de las protestas de alguien-dijo kage sin interés mientras miraba a kalm.

-maldita zorra…hace algo y la mato-dijo enojado kalm mientras kage lo veía.

-ya cálmate chico, pareces un bipolar o un loco…y suficiente tienen conmigo para que ahora me salga la copia-dijo kage con maldad.

-tks-dijo kalm mientras se guardaba la respuesta mordaz pero se calmaba poco a poco debido a que verdaderamente actuaba como un loco.

-no lo entiendo-dijo ahora dawn algo preocupada mientras veía a samantha, kage, kalm y yamabi los cuales estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras que los demás si bien estaban peleando en sus rostros se veía tranquilidad y calma... además de que actuaban como si estuvieran jugando y no como si fuera una batalla pokemon.

 **Batalla tiempo.**

-yo tampoco lo entiendo-dijo ahora conway- tienen pokemon que son capaces de derrotarnos en un solo parpadeo y aun así solamente se limitan a pelear y a pelear.

-mejor concéntrate en la batalla, sucio traidor-dijo ahora Alexis mientras miraba a dialga el cual si bien no había sufrido muchos daños era algo difícil que lograra atacar a dusknoir.

-pero es que estoy concentrado el que no lo parece eres tu-dijo ahora conway molesto.

-dialga multiplícate, luego usa rugido temporal y acaba con tu enemigo-ordeno Alexis a lo que el legendario asintió.

-esquívalo y usa golpe trueno-dijo conway serio a lo que el tipo fantasma asintió.

-di-dijo el legendario para crear muchas copias alrededor de dusknoir solo que conway no noto algo.

-¿Cuál es cual?-dijo ahora conway mientras veía las copias del amo del tiempo-ten cuidado dusknoir.

-¡ahora!-dijo Alexis para que algunas copias las empezaran a rodear un aura azulada, seguidamente el diamante en el pecho de dialga se ilumino y la aleta de espalda creció mientras su boca empezaba a cargar la energía propia del ataque

-es nuestra oportunidad-dijo conway al ver lo que se tardaba en atacar las copias- ataca a todas las copias con golpe trueno.

-*cayo en la trampa*-pensó ahora Alexis mientras veía como algunas de las copias eran golpeadas-ataca a dusknoir con rugido temporal-dijo Alexis a lo que las copias atacaron a dusknoir con su técnica característica.

-esquívalos-dijo ahora conway mientras dusknoir empezaba a esquivar todos los ataques pero uno lo impacto dejando al tipo fantasma sin poder moverse.

-ahora usa…-dijo Alexis con una sonrisa sádica- joya de dragón.

-no puedes ordenarle a tu pokemon que ataque-le recordó conway.

-a las copias no, pero al original si-dijo ahora Alexis con calma a lo que conway recordó un pequeño detalle…esas eran copias, lo que significaba que el original debía estar.

-dialga-se escuchó ahora detrás de dusknoir a una distancia de varios metros, la cual fue aprovechada por dialga para hacer aparecer varios diamantes hechos de luz los cuales lanzo hacia su rival…

-esquívalos-dijo conway serio pero dusknoir no se movió.

-esta inmovilizado…el tiempo que gasta para moverse a algún sitio no existe, lo único que puedes hacer es ver, como lo derroto-finalizo Alexis-usa aliento de dragón-dijo ahora para que dialga expulsara un poderoso aliento de dragón el cual se unio al ataque joya de luz, ocasionando que los diamantes ahora tuvieran una energía de color verde correspondiente al ataque, pero allí no quedo la cosa debido a que las joyas ahora se habían unido tomando la forma de un dratini el cual ataco a dusknoir dejándolo debilitado.

 **Hoenn, afueras de pueblo pardal.**

-kalm-susurro serena mientras caía y veía como su piel tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en las extremidades y en su pecho, quemaduras ocasionadas por la compañera de su viejo amigo-¿porque?-dijo con dolor mientras recordaba cómo fue que conoció a su viejo amigo…dijiste, prometiste que siempre me protegerías…-susurro mientras comenzaba a recordar.

 **Flash-Back de serena**

 ** _Nombre: kalm_**

 ** _Sexo: masculino_**

 ** _Edad: 4 años y medio_**

 ** _Situación sentimental: No soporto a los traidores..._**

 ** _Nombre: serena_**

 ** _Sexo: femenino_**

 ** _Edad: 2 años y medio_**

 ** _Situación sentimental: De seguro piensas que soy uno de ellos..._**

 **Ciudad luminalia - kalos, 12 años atrás.-**

-serena... –Llamó una mujer.

-¿Sí? –Respondió energética la niña.

-Hoy tendremos visitas... –La mujer se agachó para colocarse a la altura de la niña- Es por mi trabajo... y los visitantes vienen con un niño... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de jugar con el mientras hago mis negocios? –Sonrió.

-No me molestaría... –Sonrió inocente.

-Gracias hija... –La mujer besó la frente de la menor y se retiró de la sala.

-Me pregunto... si podré hacerlo... –serena se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí, señores... –La mujer los invitó a pasar a la sala de estar.

-Sí... estamos realmente ansiosos por el negocio... –Comentó la señora.

-Deben estar cansados... viajar de ciudad trigal a luminalia por avión es realmente tedioso... ¿Quieren algo para beber? –Ofreció la madre de serena.

-Sí por favor... –Solicitó la mujer de la pareja.

Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos bastante llamativos pasó sigilosamente tomado de la mano de su madre.

Serena abrió los ojos.

-¿Y su esposo? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Lamentablemente no podrá asistir a ésta reunión... –Confesó la mujer – Tenía trabajo en la compañía... es por eso que yo estaré a cargo... –Sonrió.

-Ya veo... –El hombre se rascó la barbilla.

-serena... –Llamó la mujer.

-¡Ah!... ¡Sí! –Serena tomó su peluche de fennekin de juguete y se acercó al otro niño- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo...? –Sonrojó.

El niño se escondió detrás de su madre.

-Vamos... no seas tímido... –La madre se hizo a un lado- Ve a jugar con tú amiga...

El niño asintió muy apenado.

-Sígueme... - Invitó serena sonriendo.

El niño tomó la mano de serena en un impulso lo cual ocasiono en serena un sonrojó a morir, más, no le importó, ahora bien... se sintió extraña... la mano del chico era tan tibia, agradable... el corazón le comenzó a palpitar agresivamente.

Llegaron al patio trasero.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó serena.

El niño miró a ambas direcciones- calem... kalm...

-¿kalm está bien, no? –Sonrió.

El chico de cabellos negros asintió.

-Bien... –serena puso la mano en su cabeza- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Kalm observaba atentamente a la niña, su cabello era de un color extraño... como una mezcla de color dorado con miel, su piel era blanca, y, vestía una linda jardinera de color azul claro, que hacía juego con sus ojos celestes.

Serena notó que la observaba mucho- ¿Q-Qué pasa...? –Sonrojó.

-Nada...

Serena lo imitó y también se puso a observar al niño, su cabello era negro, tenía unas gafas en la cabeza, su piel era blanca, vestía unos pantalones negros, una chamarra azul marino de mangas largas y capucha a rayas de color naranja y azul, sus ojos... era lo que más le llamaba la atención... eran azules como el mar tempestuoso.

-¿Y... a qué jugamos...? –Volvió a preguntar kalm.

-Pues... –serena comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones- No lo sé... –Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres jugar con el fletching? – kalm Apuntó al pequeño pokemon que les miraba curioso.

Serena asintió.

Ambos niños comenzaron a jugar con el pokemon, a darles de comer y a limpiarle las alas, era lo único que sabían hacer, aun así, lo encontraban divertido.

-serena... –Llamó kalm.

-¿S-Sí? –Respondió la otra.

-¿Cuántos años tienes...?

-2 años y medio... ¿C-Cuántos tienes tú? –Sonrojó.

-4 años y medio... –Sonrió dulcemente.

-Y-Ya veo... –serena miro al pequeño fletching y mientras lo perseguía tropezó por estar mirando a kalm- ¡Auch! –Se quejó.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –kalm corrió hacia donde estaba la niña.

-S-Sí... – serena miró su brazo, se lo había raspado.

-Tienes sangre... –Dijo preocupado kalm.

-E-Estoy bien...-mintió serena

Kalm tomó el brazo de serena y le dio un pequeño beso a la herida.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –serena sonrojó como nunca antes.

-Mamá dice que un beso cura cualquier dolor... – kalm Soltó inocentemente.

El corazón de serena se agitaba cada vez más.

Kalm sonrió.

-Tks... –Soltó avergonzada.

-¡kalm! –Llamó la madre- ¡Es hora de irnos al hotel!, ¡Mañana vendrás a jugar con tú amiga nuevamente!

-¡Sí! –Respondió el menor- Nos vemos mañana... –Sonrió hincándose sobre serena y dejando un pequeño e inocente beso en la frente de la chica.

Serena se quedó perpleja mirando a la nada, ¿Qué acababa de ser eso...?, sonrojó.

Serena no pudo conciliar con el sueño esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chiquillo... ¿Qué le pasaba?... ¿Qué era esa sensación tan tediosa que la sumergía en inseguridad?, nunca... jamás... se había sentido así por alguien...

-calem... kalm... –Susurró- Ya quiero... que sea mañana... –Colocó la almohada en su rostro para cubrírselo a causa de la vergüenza.

Serena se daba vueltas por toda su casa, miraba una y otra vez por la ventana para ver si venía la persona tan ansiada, pero nada aún... tuvo miedo de preguntarle a su madre a qué hora llegarían los invitados, pero esto sería indicio de un comportamiento fuera de lo normal en ella, ella no era tan curiosa...

Tocaron el timbre.

La niña corrió a la puerta y abrió inmediatamente.

-¡serena! –Saludó la madre de kalm- ¿Cómo has estado?

Serena sonrió- Muy bien gracias... –Miró detrás de ella para ver si venía Kalm.

-He traído una caja de galletas con formas de pokemon para que kalm y tú merienden–La mujer pasó dentro para dejar las galletas en la cocina a mano de los dos niños.

-gr-gracias... – serena seguía mirando, pero no veía al chico- ¿Dónde está kalm? –Soltó preocupada, la espera la consumía poco a poco y sintió que el cielo se le venía abajo.

-Debe venir por ahí, venía detrás de mí –La mujer comenzó a mirar atrás.

Algo se le clavó en el corazón, la desesperanza la invadió agresivamente y comenzó a temblar muy asustada, ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, salió corriendo a la entrada del ante jardín - ¡kalm! –Gritó asustada.

-¡Boo! –El pequeño saltó de la nada dándole un susto a serena.

-¿Por qué me asustas así tonto? –Sonrojó.

-¿Te enojaste? –Hizo puchero.

-¡P-Por supuesto!, creí que... – serena sonrojó más aún.

-¿Hmm? –kalm le miró inocente.

-N-Nada... –Apartó la mirada y se le ocurrió una manera de cambiar el tema-¡Vamos a comer galletas! –Tomó la mano de Kalm, y lo jaló hasta la cocina.

-¡O-Oye!

-¡Me gusta mucho las galletas~! –Cantó hasta la cocina.

-serena...- kalm sonrió.

-¡Me gusta cantar canciones~! –Siguió cantando.

-Vale ya entendí...

-¡Me gusta mucho, mucho bailar~!

-Sí... ya te entendí...

-¡Me gustas mucho Kalm~! –Soltó mientras servía las galletas a partes iguales en dos tazones.

-Sí, que ya ente... ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!? –Gritó kalm con un leve sonrojo.

-No tienes por qué gritar... –Extendió uno de los tazones- ¿Vamos a tomarlo afuera? –serena sonrió.

-S-Sí...

 *****1 año después*****

-serena... –Llamó kalm.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ahora la niña de 3 años y medio.

-¿Te gusta alguien...?-pregunto el niño de 5 años y medio.

Serena sonrojó- ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?!

-Simplemente quería saber... si te gusta alguien... estaría bien... también me gusta alguien... –Confesó kalm naturalmente.

Serena abrió los ojos- ¿A-Ah sí? –Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por unos momentos tuvo miedo de perderle- ¿Y quién te gusta?

 ** _*No quiero perderte... no por alguien más...*_**

-Hmm... – Kalm miró a serena- serena me gusta... –Sonrió.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona...? –serena sonrojó.

Kalm observó el cielo- Porque serena es serena, y kalm es kalm... –Dijo kalm para mirarla nuevamente- Y kalm quiere mucho a serena –Sonrió.

Serena apartó la mirada- También... me gustas... o eso creo... me gusta estar contigo... –Sonrojó en mayor intensidad- Me gusta... que me tomes de la mano... y... que me beses... se siente bien... aquí... –Apuntó su corazón.

Kalm sonrojó - ¿serena ama a kalm? – Preguntó.

-S-Sí... mucho... – serena sintió que podría llorar de vergüenza.

Kalm sonrió dulcemente- Kalm también ama a serena... y no me quiero ir... –Hizo puchero- Kalm quiere estar por siempre con serena...

-¡No te vayas! –Suplicó la otra.

-Lo siento... –Se disculpó- en seis meses acompañare a mis padres desde ciudad luminalia a ciudad trigal en avión, y luego de allí a ciudad azafrán por seis meses más y luego regresaremos a kalos...

-¡No!, ¡Quédate conmigo!-suplico serena mientras miraba a kalm.

Kalm bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero que te vayas... –Se acercó lentamente a kalm.

-¿serena?-pregunto algo inquieto kalm.

La chica se acercó lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los del más grande, cerró los ojos para perderse completamente de la faz de la tierra y sumergirse en el mundo que el mismo crearía... todo para cegarse de la realidad que nunca aceptó...

Se separaron a falta de aire.

-kalm... yo... te... –Sonrojó- Yo te amo...

Kalm sonrió- kalm también ama a serena...

El día llegó...

-serena... –Llamó kalm- Te quedarás con tú madre mientras yo me voy con mis padres... volveré en seis meses... –Sonrió.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo! –Clamó la niña.

-Lo siento... viajaremos en avión, así que no tardaremos en llegar a Jhoto... pórtate bien ¿Vale?

-¡No quiero...!-dijo serena frustrada mientras abrazaba a su primer amor-no me olvides kalm y llámame cuando puedas-dijo curiosa serena de estar por primera vez en un aeropuerto.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, Serena-dijo kalm sonriendo dulcemente- te echare mucho de menos.

Los dos se abrazan nuevamente y se toman de las manos sin importar todas las miradas de las personas que entran y salen del lugar y murmuran. Se separan cuando escuchan el llamado del avión hacia Jhoto y caminan tomados de la mano hacia la puerta de embarque.

Kalm le da un medallón a la futura reina de kalos el cual tiene la forma de un fennekin, además de un sombrero rojo.

-Lo llevaré siempre conmigo, hasta el día que regreses-dice serena dulcemente mientras se pone el medallón.

-Será pronto y ya nada podrá separarnos-dice kalm mientras toma sus manos con delicadeza- prometo protegerte siempre de todo y de todos, estaremos juntos y a los 10 años comenzaremos nuestro viaje pokemon.

Kalm besa una vez más a serena en el cabello y le sonríe por última vez, antes de caminar junto a sus padres por la puerta de embarque, curiosamente los corazones de kalm y serena laten despacio como si estuvieran tristes, como si presintieran el cruel destino que les esperaba.

 _*Tengo un mal presentimiento...*-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Al día siguiente.-**

-serena... –Llamó su madre.

-¿Sí? –Contestó desganada la niña mientras miraba por la ventana debido a que kalm no la había llamado, hace horas que debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no prendes la televisión?, quiero ver las noticias...

-Claro... –la menor caminó torpemente hacia el televisor y lo prendió.

" ** _Canal 8 transmitiendo en vivo desde ciudad trigal en Jhoto"_**

Serena tomó asiento en el sofá junto a su madre.

" ** _Los hechos indican que el viaje 897 del magnetotren con destino a ciudad azafrán, kanto, se habría estrellado la madrugada de hoy a causa de un atentado, se desconoce el origen de los terroristas, pero el impacto fue devastador arrasando con todo a su paso..."_**

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó desesperada la madre de serena.

Serena abrió los ojos en toda su extensión- ka... kalm...

" ** _Los equipos de rastreo han intentado buscar sobrevivientes durante toda la jornada..."_**

-¡No es cierto! –Gritaba la madre de serena por la aparente perdida de tantas vidas humanas y de pokemon.

 _*kalm también ama a serena*_

" ** _Lamentablemente... no se ha encontrado sobreviviente alguno a la catástrofe..."_**

-kalm... no es... cierto... –Susurró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

" ** _Los nombres de las víctimas corresponderían a haruka Chiba..."_**

-No es cierto...

" ** _calem osamu..."_**

-No... Es... cierto...

" ** _calem Aiko..."_**

-¡NO! –Gritó desesperado la madre de serena quien lloraba sin control por la muerte de sus amigos.

" ** _Usami Ai..."_**

-kalm... –Lloró la niña.

" ** _calem kalm..."_**

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –Gritó sin control la menor que fue abrazada fuertemente por su madre.

-serena... –Lloró la mujer.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Cálmate...

-¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!...

 _*Me gusta Kalm*_

Dos mujeres conversaban entre sí mirado con pena a serena, quien, en esos momentos, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles.

 _-Oye... supiste lo del accidente..._

 _-Sí... dicen que el primer amor de esa niña..._

-kalm... –serena comenzó a llorar trágicamente mientras se arrodillaba en el césped de un vacío parque.

-kalm... ¿Por... qué...? –Comenzó a refregarse los ojos- No quiero estar sola... otra vez no...

En pleno verano la lluvia se presentó inesperadamente, parecía que el cielo acompañase el llanto de la niña, aquel llanto que no cesaba hasta la hora de que su cansado cuerpo se dispusiera a dormir hasta el otro día.

 **Fin del flashback de serena.**

-kalm…lo prometiste-dijo serena con dolor, pero no el dolor de las quemaduras que le habían causado, sino el dolor de su alma…un dolor muy grande debido a que primero sufrió la muerte de su padre cuando ella solo tenía un año, luego su primer amor aparentemente moría y cuando volvía…este literalmente era otra persona-serena también ama a kalm-susurro ahora serena triste mientras recordaba todo…definitivamente que el destino le dio cosas maravillosas a ella, pero al costo de que sus seres más queridos y apreciados siempre se terminaban alejando de ella.

-cariño mira…-dijo ahora una mujer que estaba cercana a los 38 años, de piel clara, ojos de un hermoso verde y cabellos largos rubios como el sol.

-¿Qué sucede natsuko?-dijo ahora un hombre cercano a los 39 años de edad, de piel clara, ojos de un feroz azul y cabellos plateados casi blancos.

-es una chica takano-dijo natsuko preocupada mientras se acercaba a la débil serena.

-es verdad-dijo takano mientras miraba a serena la cual tenía la piel completamente quemada en sus extremidades y de estas empezaban a brotar mucha sangre.

-kalm-susurro débilmente serena para luego ver fijamente a los dos adultos-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo curiosa la reina de kalos.

-¿kalm?-dijeron curiosos ambos-¿de dónde conoces a nuestro hijo?-dijo ahora natsuko mientras miraba fijamente la ropa de serena.

-¿su hijo?-dijo ahora curiosa serena mientras miraba a los adultos los cuales eran muy diferentes a los que el recordaba como padres de kalm-¿osamu, aiko?-pregunto ahora serena.

-no se quienes sean esos que mencionas-dijo takano- pero ella es mi esposa natsuko Yoshida-dijo mientras señalaba a su esposa- y yo soy takano Yoshida, me sorprendes que conozcas a nuestro hijo o tal vez sea una coincidencia-dijo mientras tomaba a serena con cuidado.

-te llevaremos a un hospital a que te atiendan…luego hablaremos sobre porque crees conocer a nuestro hijo-dijo ahora natsuko con dulzura mientras serena quedaba inconsciente.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis**

 **Continuación de la batalla terra.**

-este es tu final-dijo ahora alan mientras veía al electivire de paul caer derrotado.

-bien hecho-dijo kalm con una sonrisa tranquila- pronto…pronto tendrás lo que te prometí y empezaremos el entrenamiento-dijo ahora kalm a lo que alan asintió mientras guardaba a su Charizard.

-malditos bastardos…-dijo paul- tanto poder en sus manos…y solo se limitan a proteger a un inepto como ash ketchum, el cual no es digno ni siquiera de sus pensamientos…-dijo furioso pero en un rápido movimiento latias la cual se había recuperado un poco de la batalla contra giratina, ataco a paul con aliento de dragón.

-¡la, la, latias!-bramo enojada la pokemon eón mientras miraba con rabia a paul.

-maldita pokemon-dijo ahora paul mientras miraba a bianca la cual intentaba acercarse a latios, pero esta era atacada con el ala mortífera de yveltal como señal de advertencia.

-ven aquí-dijo ahora kalm a lo que alan asintió y se puso al lado de samantha, yamabi, kage y kalm.

-es que ustedes no entienden, ash no se merece nada…ni siquiera que el haya conocido a los legendarios, ni menos que estos se preocupen por el-dijo paul con la nariz sangrando-¿quieren un buen entrenador?-para eso estamos nosotros aquí, olvídense del pendejo por mas elegido que sea y sean nuestros poke-dijo paul con arrogancia pero en ese momento un anillo de color dorado le golpeó la cabeza.

-¿y esta estupidez?-dijo ahora paul el cual iba a tomar el anillo dorado pero este floto hacia un lugar específico mientras un fuerte temblor se hizo sentir.

-hoopa…hoopa-dijo ahora el pequeño hoopa mientras miraba a paul con furia.

-¡HOOPA!-se escuchó ahora una voz más fuerte, enorme y cruel mientras que el responsable del temblor se mostraba siendo hoopa desatado.

-genial más refuerzos-dijo con ironía max mientras veía a los dos pokemon, sin embargo las cosas se pondrían peores para todos.

-hoopa, hoopa-dijo ahora el pequeño geniecillo y su contraparte malvada para sonreír con maldad mientras tomaban sus anillos de los cuales se abrieron más portales.

-jajá-dijo kage mientras reía como desquiciado debido a que sintió el gran poder que emergían de los anillos de ambos hoopa- jajá-empezaron a imitarle los demás gijinkas al sentir la presencia de tantos legendarios en los anillos y dirigieron sus miradas todos a los anillos viendo que pokemones saldrían de tantos anillos.

 **Primer anillo de hoopa sin desatar**

El primero de los anillos brillaba tranquilamente hasta que un humo de color negro con rojo emergió del anillo.

Unos potentes chillidos se escucharon junto a un grito que misty y brock recordaban perfectamente.

-lo que sea menos que no sea el-dijo brock mientras miraba todo con terror.

-gias-se escuchó ahora el sonido del guardián de los mares el cual apareció junto al trio de las aves…

-humanos patéticos-dijo ahora lugia mientras veía a brock y a misty- esto que le han hecho al elegido no se los perdonaremos jamás…me da mucho gusto que sus hermanos murieran por su osadía-bramo furioso el guardián de los mares para que las aves siguieran volando de un lado a otro.

-Zapdos-dijo ahora la segunda ave legendaria del rayo mientras atacaba al gyarados de misty con un poderoso trueno que se sumó al lanzallamas de Moltres lo que origino que gyarados no aguantara el ataque de ambos legendarios.

-dejen de hacerle eso a gyarados-dijo ahora misty mientras vio morir a su poderoso pokemon y al intentar acercarse a este gyarados exploto en una lluvia de sangre, órganos y huesos bañando a todos excepto a los gijinkas de sangre y demás.

-Gary-dijo ahora brock serio-¡TEN CUIDADO, GUARDA A BLASTOISE!-grito cuando vio como del pico de Moltres salía fuego el cual se convirtió en una poderosa llamarada la cual impacto a toxicroak no solamente matándolo en el acto sino que lo dejo totalmente cocinado.

-gias-dijo ahora lugia para ponerse al lado de yveltal, xerneas, virizion y zygarde que estaban junto a los gijinkas y alan siendo imitado esto por las aves.

 **Segundo anillo de hoopa sin desatar**

-regi, regi-se empezó a escuchar del anillo del cual también salía el humo para finalmente ser invocados los regis que cuidaban el árbol del comienzo.

-no puede ser-dijo ahora may mientras veía a los regis los cuales se fueron al lado de los demás legendarios.

-Jirachi-dijo ahora el pequeño Jirachi el cual vio a max por unos momentos con rabia y rencor antes de irse al lado que le correspondía, el cual era junto a los demás legendarios.

 **Tercer anillo de hoopa sin desatar.**

-….-se escucharon ahora unos sonidos incomprensibles del tercer anillo para que luego apareciera el poderoso regigigas, junto a regigigas aparecieron ahora un rayquaza que era diferente al que conoció dizzy debido a que este era de un tono negro, además de otro deoxys el cual tenía no el cristal verde como el deoxys que tory había conocido, su cristal era morado y may, brock y max recordaban a ese deoxys como el más violento de los dos que conocieron.

-¿esto es un broma verdad?-dijo max mientras veía a ambos rayquaza mientras recordaba su experiencia, si uno fue terrible…dos era una situación digna de muerte.

-no lo es max-dijo ahora tory mientras era abrazado por Bonnie- el final de todo ser malvado se acerca…-dijo satisfecho mientras que los recién llegados legendarios se reunieron con los demás.

 **Primer anillo de hoopa desatado.**

-dialga…palkia-susurro dawn mientras miraba el cuarto anillo del cual se escuchaban los sonido de los legendarios del tiempo y el espacio, sonidos que ella recordaba muy bien.

-hoopa-dijo ahora el hoopa desatado para que del anillo que estaba viendo dawn salieran dos dialga y dos palkia más juntos a los legendarios cresselia y el darkrai de kalos.

-¿tres darkrai?-dijo ahora curioso Tobías mientras miraba a los otros dos darkrai.

-así es tonto-dijo crystal- el darkrai que tú tienes solamente es una copia…el original está con nosotros-dijo con maldad crystal.

-¿una copia?-susurro Tobías mientras veía a su darkrai y vio al darkrai que estaba con ethan y crystal notando de inmediato la gran diferencia de poder.

 **Segundo anillo de hoopa desatado.**

-phi, phi-se escuchó ahora del gran anillo para que a continuación saliera del anillo un phione, acompañado de la Meloetta que ash conoció en su viaje, el kyurem que había sido anteriormente invocado por el mismo hoopa, dos reshiram, otro Zekrom, un groudon mas y otro kyogre y finalmente diancie junto a los cuatro carbink.

-este es nuestro lugar-dijo ahora el carbink conocido como merrick mientras diancie y los demás legendarios aparecidos tomaban sitio junto a los demás legendarios.

 **Tercer anillo de hoopa desatado.**

Del tercer anillo se escucharon rápidamente varios rugidos

-victini-se escuchó ahora para que el pequeño legendario saliera del anillo acompañado del trio de las nubes y de los perros variocolores con los que alguna vez se había enfrentado el futuro zorua de ash.

-no puede ser-dijeron dawn e iris al mismo tiempo mientras veían a victini y los demás los cuales las miraron con rabia antes de irse junto a los demás legendarios.

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada…**

-ash-dijo ahora tracey algo atemorizado mientras miraba a ash el cual estaba rodeado por sus pokemon los cuales miraban todo preocupados por el aura negra de su entrenador.

-tracey-dijo ahora ash mientras miraba a su viejo amigo y a los adultos frente a ellos.

-demonios-dijo satoshi mientras caía al suelo debido a que sus extremidades y las de su compañera no tenían la suficiente fuerza aun.

-¿están bien?-dijo ahora tracey mientras se agachaba a la altura de la mujer para ayudarla y miraba fijamente los rostros de los dos adultos y luego volvió su mirada a ash-¿te lastimaste mucho? Mama-pregunto ahora tracey aunque por alguna extraña razón lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto ahora adhara asombrada.

-que si te lastimaste mucho-dijo ahora tracey mientras ayudaba a adhara a sentarse en un sofá.

-ash-dijo ahora arceus el cual estaba a un lado de celebi y un joven de cabellos castaños, y ojos chocolate de piel morena el cual tenía la misma edad de ash 16 años.

-¿sam?-pregunto ahora ash calmándose un poco.

-si ash, soy yo…cálmate, todo estará bien a partir de ahora-dijo con una sonrisa el joven para abrazar a ash-dalia…-dijo para ver a la hermana de Gary- me alegro que estés bien.

-¿abuelo?-pregunto ahora dalia mientras miraba al joven y reconociendo en el los rasgos de su abuelo.

-¿eres el profesor oak?-respondió ahora completamente calmado ash mientras la energía oscura desaparecía completamente por la felicidad de ver a su viejo amigo.

-así me conocen en este periodo de tiempo, así que si-dijo sam con felicidad mientras veía a celebi y arceus.

-arceus-hablo mewtwo- el momento familiar es hermoso…pero es la hora de que todos los legendarios desaparezcan por completo de este miserable planeta y de que dejen de ser los objetivos de la maldad y codicia humana-dijo serio el pokemon mientras veía a todos los legendarios reunidos.

-es cierto-dijo ahora el dios de todo mientras veía detenidamente por la televisión a los legendarios allí, no parecía que faltara alguno- los humanos entenderán por las buenas o las malas que los legendarios no somos juguetes, que los pokemon deben ser respetados y que ya han hecho mucho y ahora nos toca a nosotros hacerlo a nuestro modo-dijo el dios mientras aparecía un portal al cual entro y desapareció por completo.

-patéticos humanos, ahora comienza lo bueno…-dijo el clon de mew con algo de sadismo.

 **Ciudad romantis**

 **Batalla aérea**

-envuélvelo bien y no lo sueltes serperior-dijo ahora trip el cual veía como su serperior se sujetaba al cuerpo de rayquaza.

-que aburrido, ya no tienes nada que ofrecerme para entretenerme-dijo dizzy mientras soltaba un bostezo- eres igual de aburrido que el patético pueblo arcilla que destruí-dijo dizzy como si hablara del clima.

-has dicho ¿pueblo arcilla?-dijo con furia trip de haber descubierto a uno de los culpables de la desaparición de su hogar.

-eso dije, o aparte de tonto también eres sordo-dijo dizzy.

-no te perdonare…envuélvelo aún más y hazle pagar a rayquaza su osadía-dijo trip furioso pero algo paso debido a que si bien rayquaza se fue apretado más por serperior, la cabeza de rayquaza miraba fijamente a serperior.

-¿crees que serperior, por parecerse a un arbok tiene algo que es idéntico a ese pokemon?-dijo dizzy- bien, te daré algunos consejos a ver si aprendes algo…uno y principal, si usas atadura contra alguien, recuerda que un pokemon tipo serpiente como arbok siempre tendrá libre la cabeza, o lo que es lo mismo…jamás descuides sus colmillos debido a que son un arma muy terrible, usa hiperrayo-dijo dizzy tranquilamente.

-¿qué?-dijo ahora trip mientras veía con horror como efectivamente, había dejado la cabeza de rayquaza libre y ahora sus ``colmillos´´ estaban a punto de hacerle pagar su osadía debido a que el dios del cielo estaba cargando el poderoso ataque el cual sería fuerte debido a la cercanía de serperior con su contrincante.

-suéltalo de una y huye serperior-dijo trip pero simplemente su pokemon se quedó allí temblando.

-no será tan fácil-dijo dizzy-¡BOOM!-dijo ahora con maldad para que el poderoso legendario atacara a serperior y ocasionara una explosión.

-serperior-dijo ahora trip anonadado para luego ser bañado con la sangre y los órganos de su fallecido pokemon, del cual solamente quedo la cabeza.

-buen trabajo-dijo ahora una voz que todos escucharon en su cabeza, lo cual ocasiono que los traidores miraran a todos los lados en tanto que los legendarios y gijinkas solamente estaban tranquilos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto ahora paul altaneramente.

-típico de los humanos, creerse superiores a los demás-dijo ahora el dios creador de todo mientras aparecía desde el portal sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿arceus?-dijo dawn sorprendida-¿viniste a derrotar a estos chicos que han capturado a tus hijos y han estado destruyendo ciudades además de raptar a ash?-dijo mientras fingía inocencia.

-no dawn-dijo serio el dios pokemon mientras 4 portales aparecieron, uno cerca del gran grupo de legendarios, dos más en el cielo y uno cerca de los chicos y legendarios que todavía estaban peleando…-ciertamente he venido, pero para ponerles a ustedes por enterados de todo lo que ocurre.

-¿a qué te refieres arceus?-dijo ahora brock algo temeroso.

-a que ya he sido muy paciente…díganme alguno de ustedes ¿Cuándo han hecho algo bueno que merezca ser reconocido por los legendarios?-dijo serio el dios de todo-sin contar al joven ash ustedes no son nada sin el-dijo arceus serio.

-pero arceus-dijo dawn- nosotros también hemos hecho algo por-comenzó a explicarse dawn con algo de temor-¡SILENCIO!-bramo ahora el dios.

-arceus-dijo ahora brock.

-años… han sido muchos años ¿alguno de ustedes ha llegado al nivel de ash?-pregunto el dios como si no hubiera nadie más-por supuesto que no…la humanidad da asco, un error tras otro, primero fue la creación de mewtwo, luego unos locos van tras las aves, lugia, celebi, latios y latias, y Jirachi.

-pero eso no fue nuestra culpa-dijeron ahora brock y max.

-cuando pensé que no podía haber algo peor que la muerte de latios, ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo serio el dios- resulta y acontece que alguien que se quiso pasar de cómico viene y pone en riesgo el mundo por querer meterse con giratina, luego de eso vino lo de damos, lo de damos casi hace que yo muera-dijo enojado el dios pokemon-si yo hubiera muerto…el mundo simplemente habría dejado de existir, mi poder sumado al de los legendarios es lo que mantiene el equilibrio del mundo, al morir yo… por más que los legendarios lo intentaran evitar, el mundo entraría en caos y todos los legendarios simplemente hubieran sido enviados a otra dimensión y el mundo sería destruido.

-no lo sabíamos-susurro ahora dawn con pena.

-no conformes con asesinarme; vinieron los humanos ¿y que hicieron?-dijo con aparente serenidad el dios pokemon- obligaron a una pokemon a destruir una ciudad y despertaron la furia de tres de mis hijos, luego le siguió el hecho de casi matar a victini, por su avaricia fueron y casi destruyen el reino diamante de diancie, destruyeron el sitio de descanso en donde estaba yveltal, cosa que no debieron haber hecho, y por último y no menos importante forzaron a que hoopa se rehusara a adoptar la forma desatada, lo cual ocasiono que su forma desatada fuera libre y empezó una guerra entre legendarios que casi destruye todo.

-¿ya terminaste?-dijo ahora Barry con enojo pero arceus le vio y con un poderoso viento el cual era pesado le hizo callarse.

-no blasfemes, saco de huesos con carne-dijo serio el dios- ahora vayamos a los equipos de las regiones…-dijo a lo que todos allí palidecieron en tanto que ningún habitante de la ciudad se movía por el temor de hacer enojar a arceus y solamente se limitaban a oír.

-todo menos eso-susurro misty pero vio el sadismo en los ojos del dios.

\- resumiré todo, los rocket no solo crearon a mewtwo, sino que lastimaron a Meloetta y el trio de las nubes, los de hoenn el casi destruir su región usando a groudon y kyogre por ser tan ilusos de creer que podían controlar todo ese poder; los de sinnoh igual ya que casi destruyen su región y al mundo entero, los de unova tienen como campeona a una zorra que vio lo mucho que es capaz de destruir un legendario como reshiram y no pensó en eso, además se le agrega lo de los genesect; los de kalos…los de kalos experimentaron con un pokemon como si fuera un simple juguete que usar y desechar.

-lo lamentamos arceus-dijo serio brock.

-puras mentiras nada más, ustedes solamente son basuras de carne a las que no les importa nada más que su orgullo…por eso y más cosas, entre ellas no aprender de sus errores, abusar de los pokemon, creer que los legendarios siempre les cuidaran sus miserables vidas…se consigue a la humanidad culpable de despreciar tanto a pokemon como a los legendarios, y la sentencia será…sufrir, sufrir, sufrir, y sufrir-dijo el dios.

-arceus-dijo ahora dawn apenada-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-los humanos se buscaron todo lo que les suceda de hoy en adelante…y como prueba de esto-dijo el dios pokemon- los legendarios ya no les protegerán más…ellos son los protectores del planeta tan mugroso hasta ahora, ellos ya no serán los protectores de una especie tan desagradecida sino que serán sus destructores…-dijo arceus mientras miraba a todos los legendarios allí presentes- hora de irnos, entren a los portales todos ahora…-ordeno el dios con calma a lo que todos los legendarios asintieron a las ordenes de su creador.

¡Arceus no!-gritaron ahora misty, may, dawn e iris.

-¿Quiénes se creen ustedes humanos?-dijo el dios con algo de enojo-¿acaso ustedes tienen mis poderes?-dijo arceus a las traidoras mirándolas fijamente-¿acaso ustedes fueron los responsables de la creación del mundo, de los legendarios?

-n-no pero los humanos necesitan a los legendarios-dijo ahora brock.

-debieron pensarlo antes-dijo arceus serio- a partir de ahora…los humanos decidirán si se matan entre ellos o aprenden algo de sus errores, los legendarios no haremos nada más, excepto destruir todo…-dijo arceus serio para que los legendarios que podían volar se fueran por el portal en el cielo, en tanto que aquellos que no podían se fueron por los demás portales quedando ahora como únicos legendarios: arceus, los lugia, ho-oh, groudon, kyogre, ambos rayquaza, los dialga y los palkia, los reshiram, los Zekrom y los kyurem, yveltal, xerneas y zygarde junto a los gijinkas, alan y Bonnie.

-arceus...ellos son parte importante del mundo, nuestro mundo los necesita, así como nosotros necesitamos a ash para-dijo ahora Gary.

-¿para matarlo?-dijo arceus serio- él es el uno de los pocos humanos que vale la pena, él tiene un gran valor para los legendarios, significa mucho para nosotros y no solamente por ser el elegido, sino en varias formas-dijo ahora mientras recordaba a latias, diancie, Meloetta, mew y Jirachi.

-¿cómo?-pregunto ahora cilan mientras empezaba a entender algo del gran problema en el que se metió, ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?-dijo ahora el cocinero de unova.

-sencillo pero no tanto-dijo arceus- si quieren que la humanidad se pueda salvar aunque lo dudo mucho…deben conseguir el sitio en donde esta ash y liberarle, ser unos entrenadores fuertes, tan fuertes que nosotros no representemos un problema por tener retenido a ash, ya que a él no le permitiremos interferir por los momentos-dijo el dios pokemon- pero aquí hay un gran problema… si nos buscan a nosotros o a los legendarios del mundo, sus seres queridos sufrirán, solo pocas personas en las regiones tendrán el permiso de buscarnos a nosotros sin sufrir consecuencias…

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo ahora Gary…

-definitivamente no son ustedes… averígüenlo ustedes mismos, hora de irnos-sentencio arceus a lo que los demás legendarios y los gijinkas junto a alan y Bonnie asintieron mansamente y entraron por el portal quedando ahora únicamente arceus…

-¿te los llevaras?-dijo ahora misty.

-son mis creaciones, son mis hijos…a partir de ahora ninguno de ellos volverá sino hasta que ash esté listo y la segunda fase del plan comience…disfruten la escasa paz, luego de eso, jamás volverá a existir paz-dijo el dios para desaparecer en otro portal y estos se cerraron definitivamente.

-ash…que hemos hecho, por favor perdónanos-dijo ahora brock sin embargo ya era tarde.

 **Ciudad romantis**

 **Hospital de ciudad romantis.**

-serena…-susurro ahora clemont débilmente mientras salía de su cirugía- serena…-volvió a llamar a su novia, pero esta obviamente no estaba.

-lo lamento clemont-dijo ahora dawn mientras miraba al recién salido del pabellón de cirugía.

-¿y serena?-pregunto ahora algo triste el exlíder de ciudad luminalia.

-nos atacaron, ella fue enviada a no sé qué parte de hoenn-dijo dawn algo apenada- lo siento clemont.

-lo sabía…no soy digno de ella-dijo clemont mientras se volvía a dormir por causa de la anestesia.

 **Portal de arceus, camino hacia la mansión abandonada.**

-arceus-dijo kalm respetuosamente.

-¿si?-dijo el dios para ver al gijinka el cual se encontraba flotando en el portal al igual que los demás, a su lado estaba alan.

-quisiera ir a buscar a mis padres unos momentos y a buscar lo que le prometí a alan si se nos unía, luego volveré con ustedes…quiero ir ahora.

-de acuerdo, ve-dijo el dios para que un portal apareciera frente a kalm y alan los cuales se desviaron y entraron junto a zygarde por el portal para que luego este se cerrara.

 **Hoenn, pueblo pardal.**

-mejor si regresas a tu forma…la que mis padres conocen-dijo ahora kalm a lo que zygarde asintió y se convirtió en puni-chan.

-gogogommmmgogogo-dijo ahora el pequeño puni-chan mientras se metía en la chamarra de kalm.

-¿Cuánto nos tardaremos?-dijo ahora alan algo asombrado de ver esa parte de hoenn.

-no tomara mucho, luego iremos por lo tuyo y comenzara el entrenamiento-dijo serio a lo que ambos entraron hacia el hospital.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos están aquí?-dijo ahora alan curioso.

-solo un presentimiento…-respondió ahora kalm mientras se dirigía a la recepción-buenas…soy kalm Yoshida y estoy buscando a mis padres natsuko y takano Yoshida.

-oh si-dijo la secretaria mientras miraba el cuerpo bien formado de kalm-ellos están en la habitación 3-A del segundo piso-dijo la secretaria mientras se desabotonaba un poco su franela- están con una jovencita que llego hace poco con varias quemaduras.

-gracias…-dijo temeroso kalm mientras recordó el hecho que había sucedido y por el cual estaba inquieto, por lo que rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la habitación del segundo piso seguido de alan.

-eres algo curiosa serena-dijo ahora natsuko mientras miraba a la joven la cual estaba siendo vendada en la espalda y algunas áreas más debido a sus quemaduras.

-lo sé-dijo con algo de inquietud la joven mientras veía con duda a los que se hacían llamar los padres de su antiguo amigo.

-¡mama, papa!-dijo ahora kalm entrando repentinamente a la habitación seguido de alan.

-oh hijo-dijeron natsuko y takano mientras volteaban a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa- te presentamos a serena…

-¿Cómo están mama y papa?-dijo ahora con una gran sonrisa kalm pero cuando clavo su vista en serena endureció la mirada.

-bien hijo-dijo ahora natsuko- ¿en dónde está el pequeño pokemon tuyo, el que siempre duerme contigo?-dijo mientras recordaba al pequeño puni-chan.

-aquí esta mama-dijo mientras que el pequeño puni-chan salía de su chamarra.

-oh, puni-chan espero que estés cuidando bien a nuestro hijo-dijo ahora natsuko para tomar al pequeño que se dejó tomar tranquilamente.

-es bueno contar contigo puni-chan-dijo ahora takano.

-gogogo-dijo ahora el pequeño puni-chan mientras evadía la mirada de serena.

-también es agradable verte de nuevo-dijeron natsuko y takano a la par.

-¿están bien?-pregunto kalm mientras veía a serena-¿ella no les hizo nada?

-estamos bien, y serena es una chica muy dulce y amable…no tendría por qué hacernos daño-dijo takano- y por cierto es una chica muy linda y por lo que se ve te conoce, ustedes dos harían una pareja muy hermosa.

-mmm, gogogogogo-bramo enojado el pequeño puni-chan mientras negaba a lo dicho por takano hasta que logro soltarse e ir hacia kalm.

-tranquilo-dijo kalm para sonreírle al pequeño puni-chan el cual tuvo una idea para que serena entendiera de una vez por todas.

-gogogogo-dijo puni-chan con algo de miedo haciendo que kalm lo pusiera a su altura, quedando ahora a la altura de sus labios.

-¿te ocurre algo?-dijo ahora kalm algo preocupado.

-gogogogo-dijo puni-chan mientras saltaba hacia kalm y poniendo su cabeza en la cabeza de kalm procedió a darle su primer beso.

-lo beso…-dijo serena para quedar desmayada.

-¿QUE?-gritaron ahora los padres de kalm y alan por lo que había hecho puni-chan, pero el más asombrado era kalm

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-jaja-se reía ahora atsushi mientras miraba la escena del beso entre kalm y puni-chan.

-así que ese fue su primer beso-dijeron al mismo tiemp con un completo sonrojo mientras recordaban que su primer beso fue algo parecido a lo que hizo puni-chan con kalm.

-tenías razón kenji-dijo ahora blue mientras miraba la pelea entre red, su novio y sus amigos.

-oigan ¿Quién es ese rubio?-dijo ahora jin mientras veía como Pearl se metía a la pelea solo para impresionar a chise.

-es el chico del cual nos habló chise-dijo ahora saya algo fastidiada- por lo que veo, ella no recordaba por completo lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres sobre crear vínculos-dijo algo molesta, no era que ella odiara a los humanos…ellos se podía decir que ya habían aprendido y que intentaban no dañar a ningún pokemon ni de hacer algún maldad…pero el deber que ellos como futuros protectores de los legendarios y de la reconstrucción de las regiones y guardianes del trabajo de sus padres al destruir los equipos de la región, ese deber era muy grande y exigía mucho esfuerzo, por eso ellos fueron enseñados en intentar no tener algún vínculo afectivo o de pareja con alguien externo ya que eso haría que realizar lo que de ellos se esperaba, fuera aún más doloroso y difícil.

-¿espera que?-dijo ahora jin molesto mientras veía lo que hizo chise por Pearl.

-¿jin?-dijo ahora algo preocupada su hermana oyuki debido a que el silencio de jin, era tomado como la calma antes de la tormenta debido a que allí era donde el carácter explosivo de su madre salía a flote.

-¡maldito rubio, lo voy a matar!-rugió molesto el hijo de Sabrina mientras veía como chise estaba herida con un gran agujero en el pecho…si la pelea entre novio y cuñado había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado y próximamente veremos el inicio del entrenamiento de ash y los demás junto a sus pokemon y los legendarios; y como ven arceus reclamo su derecho como padre y creador de todos los legendarios y estos se han ido con el con excepción de algunos como los regis de brandon y el darkrai de tobias.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien chicos, respondo review:**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si, los traidores la tienen más difícil ahora con la aparición del nuevo, pero créeme se pondrá aún más difícil.**

 **Anghara clockworker: si, el gyarados de la zanahoria exploto debido a que Zapdos le tenía ganas a misty desde hace mucho tiempo y no se quedó con las ganas; si no solamente ash tiene hijos en el futuro sino también sus compañeros y sobre lo otro pronto**

 **Randomshipper: si, casi fue un me la suda para la ave legendaria, aunque si serena no se apura en volver a kalos, puede que alguien le quite al novio.**

 **Cutesaralisa: y todasvia falta para que se ponga mas jodida y faltan mas pokemon de los traidores por morir.**

 **Bien chicos; esto se los debía desde hace algún tiempo.**

 **Conocidos y amigos de ash que se salvaran (no lideres).**

 **-bill**

 **-Casey.**

 **Luana**

 **Lyra**

 **Khoury**

 **Zoey**

 **Kenny**

 **Ursula**

 **Drake**

 **Morrison**

 **-Vincent**

 **-Jimmy**

 **Tyson**

 **Harley**

 **Solidad**

 **nando**

 **Angie**

 **Bel (unova)**

 **Sawyer**

 **Trevor (traidor arrepentido)**

 **miette**

 **Shauna**

 **Georgia**

 **Burgundy**

 **Reggie**

 **Viola**

 **Los profesores**

 **Virgil**

 **N y sus musas.**

 **Solana**

 **Primo**

 **Jorge**

 **Lilian y los demás jueces de los concursos.**

 **Conocidos y amigos de ash que se salvan (lideres, alto mando y demás)**

 **Sabrina**

 **Erika**

 **Sachiko**

 **Blaine**

 **Agatha**

 **Islas naranja:**

 **Tracey**

 **Todos los líderes incluyendo Drake (con excepción de Rudy)**

 **Jhoto:**

 **Antón**

 **Clair**

 **Fredo**

 **Lance**

 **Hoenn:**

 **Roxanne**

 **Brawly**

 **Wattson**

 **Los frontier brain**

 **Alana**

 **Wallace**

 **Scott**

 **Steven**

 **Tristana**

 **Sinnoh:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Los demás líderes y alto mando (solo para estar junto a su campeona)**

 **Unova:**

 **Cheren**

 **Roxie**

 **N**

 **Skyla**

 **Camila**

 **Ciprian**

 **Amaro**

 **Astrid**

 **Korrina**

 **Valeria**

 **Alexia**

 **Capítulo 14 peleas, secretos y conociéndonos mejor parte 4**

 **Portal de arceus, camino hacia la mansión abandonada.**

-al fin-dijo ahora kage con burla mientras miraba a todos los demás los cuales finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad y sus falsas apariencias habían desaparecido al igual que el aura maligna y sus ojos rojos junto al aura roja en ellos.

-hemos llegado-dijo arceus para que ahora todos aterrizaran en el jardín de la mansión abandonada.

 **Mansión abandonada, jardín trasero.**

-¿y los legendarios?-dijo ahora curioso rai, mientras veía que los legendarios que antes le habían acompañado ya no estaban con excepción de latias, latios, diancie junto a los cuatro carbink, Jirachi y Meloetta.

-los envié a otro sitio, específicamente a otra dimensión con excepción de zygarde y los que se quedaron protegiendo a ash y velando a nuestros prisioneros…-dijo arceus serio- ellos nos esperan en el sitio en donde entrenaremos todos juntos.

-pensé que entrenaríamos en la zona de descanso-dijo tory.

-no se equivoquen allí es donde ustedes dormirán y descansaran del entrenamiento junto a los que se han salvado, pero cuando necesitemos entrenar iremos al plano astral-dijo arceus a lo que todos asintieron.

-ya veo…arceus-dijo tory con algo de respeto-¿Quiénes son las pocas personas por regiones que podrán buscar a ash o a los legendarios sin que suceda nada?

-son ellos-dijo ahora el dios pokemon para que una nube de color rojo con morado apareciera frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hay de kanto?-dijeron ahora ethan y joe curiosos.

-ellos-dijo el dios mientras en la nube aparecían reflejadas los rostros de lt surge, lorelei, la profesora ivy, anzu, Erika, lance, Blaine y la anciana Agatha al igual que el de Scott.

-johto-dijeron ahora rai, sara y yamabi al mismo tiempo sin querer por lo que todos se miraron con algo de curiosidad.

-ellos-dijo el dios para que los rostros de clair, cesar, el profesor elm, casey, morty, Karen, Bill, Jazmine, fredo, bugsy, Pegaso y whitney aparecieran en la nube.

-hoenn-dijo ahora luka al igual que tory.

-solamente ellos-dijo el dios para que los rostros del alto mando de esa región, los gemelos liza y tate, Harley, Roxanne, Brawly, flannery, alana, Wallace, phoebe y los cerebros de la frontera.

-sinnoh-dijeron ahora Alexis, samantha, dizzy, lis y maiko.

-ellos-dijo arceus tranquilo mientras el rostro del profesor rowan, gardenia, Zoey, Úrsula, fantina, roark, Byron, candice, Aarón, lucían y Cinthya se mostraran.

-unova-dijeron al unísono max, crystal, szary y Jack.

-son estos-dijo con serenidad el dios para que en la nube se mostraran los rostros de Camila, Skyla, Ciprian, hiedra, bel, Cheren, la profesora encina, Georgia, Burgundy, lirio y mirto.

-kalos-dijeron ahora kage y los restantes.

-solamente ellos-dijo arceus mientras la nube negra mostraba los rostros de Diantha, korrina, miette, el profesor de esa región, viola, alexia y Cornelio.

-mmm-dijo yamabi mientras miraba el rostro de Diantha-pensé que la campeona no tendría permitido buscar a ash-dijo serio mientras la nube se desvanecía.

-ella nos será de mucho utilidad pronto-dijo arceus mientras entraba a la casa, cosa que los demás imitaron.

-hasta que al fin llegan-dijo ash algo serio mientras veía a tory y los demás- tenemos que hablar…

-habla con ellos lo que quieras…se me acaba de ocurrir algo-dijo kage mientras miraba a la recién despierta Valeria- yo he decidido preparar algo especial como venganza, no creo que seamos los únicos que queremos hacerles maldades a los tontos-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra kage.

-tienes razón…ve donde quieras y si quieres busca a Harley-dijo ash serio mientras recordaba al coordinador de hoenn que era algo afeminado y que muchas veces había hecho sufrir a may.

-¿Cómo es el?-dijo serio kage.

\- cabellos morados y piel clara, viste con un traje de cacturne y es un burlón, un sádico, un tramposo, aunque un poco afeminado y créeme tu y él se llevaran más o menos bien si se trata de burlarse de la gente-dijo ash serio a lo que kage usando la sombra de ash desapareció.

-me presento-dijo ahora yamabi- soy rodoo no yamabi, amigo de ho-oh.

-¡LATIAS!-grito ahora latias la cual se abalanzo sobre ash al igual que diancie y Meloetta por lo cual estas dos últimas abrazaron a ash.

-latias, diancie, Meloetta-dijo ash feliz de ver a las legendarias- es un placer tenerlas aquí conmigo-dijo mientras miraba a las tres legendarias.

-¡ash!-gritaron ahora Sabrina natsume, dalia oak y delia kasumi mientras miraban a las tres pokemon.

-estoy bien chicas-dijo ahora ash mientras se levantaba lentamente con la ayuda de Sabrina y las otras dos chicas.

-bayleef-dijo ahora la pokemon de ash para ver a las otras pokemon.

-chicas, por favor ya basta-dijo ahora ash algo inquieto de ver como latias y las demás legendarias que el conocio estaban mirando de mala manera a bayleef.

-latios-dijo ahora con suavidad el latios para mirar a ash con algo de felicidad.

-latios-dijo ahora el elegido para acercarse a su viejo amigo y tocarlo-me alegra ver que estés bien.

-pika-dijo ahora el pequeño roedor de ash para lanzarse sobre latios, detrás del pokemon de ash venían un plusle y un minun.

-¡plus, minun!-dijeron ambos pequeños para lanzarse sobre el lomo de latios al igual que su viejo amigo roedor.

-¿de qué quieres hablar ash?-dijo ahora tory.

-de lo que han estado haciendo…necesito saber que ciudades han estado destruyendo-dijo seriamente el elegido- sé que fui traicionado, lo se… sé que ellos solo se hacían llamar mis amigos para sus propósitos eso lo sé también, pero lo que sí quiero es que si desean que empiece a confiar en ustedes…es más que necesario que me cuenten todo y no me oculten cosas al igual que hacían aquellos-dijo ash mientras todos asentían incluyendo a ryu.

-empecemos por lo primero entonces-dijo rai mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, gradualmente los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras que latios, latias y las demás se iban hacia el jardín trasero junto a los pokemon de ash.

-se nos olvidó sacar a nuestros pokemon-comento dizzy mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita de color verde con líneas amarillas, la cual en la parte superior central tenía dibujada la cabeza de rayquaza.

-cierto…lo primero es lo primero-dijo ahora tory mientras sacaba la cajita suya la cual era de un color rojo, con detalles en azul y morado con una pequeña gema de color verde, además del dibujo de la cabeza de deoxys- salgan todos-dijo ahora para abrir la caja con cuidado y sacar sus pokebolas.

-¿son tus pokemon verdad?-pregunto ash a lo que el joven de ciudad Larousse asintió.

-salgan todos-dijo mientras salían sus pokemon.

-impresionante-dijo ahora ash mientras miraba a los pokemon de su viejo amigo.

-ella es amber-dijo tory mientras señalaba a su ampharos la cual tenía un collar con su mega-piedra la cual se acercó a ash y empezó a tocarle la mejilla con curiosidad demostrando así su naturaleza mansa-le siguen earth-dijo mientras señalaba a su torterra la cual solo gruñía por lo bajo demostrando su naturaleza huraña- y finalmente blaze-dijo mientras señalaba a su blaziken el cual tenía en su cabeza su respectiva mega piedra y miraba a todos allí con algo de curiosidad y a varios puntos a la vez mientras se tocaba varias veces su piedra mostrando su naturaleza alocada.

-que buenos pokemon tory-dijo ahora ash para que estos asintieran al comentario y se fueran al patio trasero con los demás.

-por el comienzo que me estoy aburriendo-dijo dizzy para liberar a sus pokemon- ella es mi pareja-finalizo ahora mientras miraba a su Gardevoid la cual se quedó junto a su entrenador y su pareja en tanto que los demás se fueron.

-si es verdad, bueno…nosotros estábamos en sinnoh-dijo ahora rai para abrir su cajita la cual era de un tono blanco perla con la parte superior de color amarillo y unas gemas rojas en la parte inferior, en el centro estaba el dibujo de uxie- cuando fuimos avisados por uxie de que debíamos ir a kalos…eso fue unas horas antes de tu batalla-dijo serio el joven mientras sacaba a sus pokemon-gaia, lucka, Wall, inferno y unfe-dijo mientras señalaba a su Gardevoid, su lucario, su Walrein, su Typlohsion y su Unfezant de los cuales los dos primeros tenían su mega piedra en un brazalete y en un guante en su mano derecha respectivamente; los cuales se fueron junto a los demás.

-llegamos a kalos con suficiente tiempo para comprar algo de comer y sentarnos a observar tu batalla contra Diantha-dijo ahora luka mientras abría su cajita la cual era de color marrón con toques rojo y la máscara de entei junto a su dibujo del perro legendario- vimos toda tu batalla y debemos felicitarte por eso-dijo mientras sacaba a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas- figther, zura, cors, natura y salamence-dijo mientras señalaba su blaziken, su zoroark, su corsola, su vileplume y su salamence los cuales se fueron junto a los demás- debo decir que Diantha es una oponente ruda y me sorprendió lo del salamence ya que habíamos obtenido antes sus datos de sus pokemon y no aparecía en ningún registro.

 **Flash-Back de rai.**

-al fin-susurro ahora rai mientras aparecían detrás de unos arbustos.

-justo ahora debe estar por empezar-dijo seria la joven la cual tenía en su cabello una peluca de color rojo.

-entonces ve a buscar asientos, yo llevare algo de comer-dijo el joven con una peluca de cabellos naranja a lo que su compañera asintió y cada uno fue a su deber.

 **Batalla entre ash y Diantha.**

-ese greninja es magnífico-dijo ahora la chica mientras veía a greninja-ash combatir contra el Gardevoid de Diantha.

-así que a esto se refería uxie cuando dijo que era un chico muy especial-dijo ahora el chico mientras veía al poderoso pokemon ninja- es casi como una mega evolución-dijo asombrado mientras susurraba lo último solo para ellos a lo que su compañera asintió.

-lo es-dijo mientras veía a la Gardevoid de Diantha caer debilitada-esto nos deja…con 2 pokemon por parte de Diantha y 2 de parte de ash.

-ve-dijo la campeona mientras sacaba su pokebola en la que debía estar su aurorus, sin embargo un salamence fue lo que salió de su pokebola.

-¿EH?-dijo ahora rai asombrado- no sabía que ella tuviera ese pokemon.

-ni yo-dijo ahora su compañera asombrada-¿crees que pueda ganar?-dijo mientras se fijaba en greninja y en el único pokemon que ash aún no había utilizado, sceptile.

-no se…debería, pero con ese salamence las cosas cambian drásticamente, *solamente esperaremos y si debemos hacer algo, lo haremos*-dijo serio el chico mientras pensaba lo último a lo que su compañera asintió.

-bien-dijo ahora rai mientras veía la derrota del greninja de ash.

-los amigos no están-susurro ahora la chica para ver que efectivamente Bonnie, clemont y serena simplemente se habían ido.

-vamos-dijo ahora para que ambos salieran a buscar el cuarto de ash.

 **Fin del flashback de rai.**

-así que ustedes estaban en kalos, mientras que nos dejaron a nosotros sin la diversión de jugar un poco con ellos, aunque me gustó mucho lo que le hice a ese serperior-dijo ahora dizzy.

-bien, luego de eso te trajimos aquí, aunque ya habían algunos aquí esperando tu llegada-dijo seria la chica.

-esos que estábamos esperando tu llegada-dijo ahora Albert mientras sacaba su cajita la cual era completamente azul, con algunos toques blancos y la cabeza de cobalion junto al dibujo de una espada-éramos nosotros-dijo mientras señalaba a dizzy, a Alexis, a ethan y finalmente el para luego liberar sus pokemon- que fuimos los primeros que llegamos, y vimos lo que había ocurrido respecto a ellos-dijo para sacar de sus pokebolas a machamp, arcanine, glaceon, rhyperior y chesnaught.

-luego de eso-dijo ahora lis mientras sacaba de entre sus ropajes su cajita la cual era de un color verde con blanco, junto a la cabeza de shaymin en la parte central había varios dibujos de gracidea-hemos tenido varios momentos de diversión-dijo para sacar sus pokemon- te presento a garden, guard, star, greni y fern-dijo tranquila la chica mientras señalaba a su Gardevoid, a gallade, a lucario, a greninja y a serperior los cuales asintieron mientras que los tres primeros tenían su respectiva mega piedra.

-esos pokemon son tan fuertes-dijo ahora ash mientras contemplaba a los cinco pokemon los cuales se fueron a entrenar junto a los demás.

-resumiendo ahora-dijo tory- ellos-dijo mientras señalaba a lis, a rai y luka- destruyeron ciudad petalburgo.

-la ciudad de may-murmuro ash algo asombrado pero simplemente sonrió de manera sádica -¿Qué más ha ocurrido?-dijo curioso ash.

-la isla trovita, ciudad luminalia, caos en ciudad romantis, además de algunos sitios más han sido atacados-finalizo Albert.

-vaya-dijo ahora tracey- atacaron isla trovita debido a que ¿allá está el novio de misty o me equivoco?-dijo ahora algo inseguro.

-efectivamente-dijo ahora sara- aun faltamos algunos más como kage o kalm, pero estamos listos para nuestro entrenamiento.

-aquí hay algo para que comamos chicos-dijo ahora Bonnie mientras se aparecía con unas cuantas bandejas las cuales mew estaba haciendo levitar.

-gracias hermana-dijo ahora ash algo apenado mientras recibía de las manos de Bonnie una bandeja la cual tenía más comida que las demás.

-¿hermana?-dijeron adhara y satoshi mientras miraban a la pequeña rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca.

-ash… ¿Por qué esta niña te dice hermano?-dijo ahora adhara algo preocupada.

-es algo curioso, muy curioso…-dijo ash con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero ahora es mi hermana, eso es algo bueno, digo siempre fui hijo único y nunca supe lo que era tener hermanos.

-ash-dijo ahora decepcionada adhara al igual que satoshi- dime… ¿Qué ha sido de delia?

-curioso que lo menciones-dijo ash algo deprimido- mama no la he vuelto a ver, luego de las semifinales, solamente me dijo que volviera si tenía el trofeo de la liga kalos; sino que no me molestara en volver-dijo el chico con algo de furia.

-creo que es hora de que coman-dijo ahora Bonnie mientras se sentaba en el suelo acompañada de tory- arceus me dio esto, dijo que es para que recuperen sus fuerzas papa y mama-dijo inocentemente la pequeña mientras afuera jugaban sus nuevos pokemon.

-¿mama y papa?-dijo ahora ash curioso mientras miraba a ambos-¿a qué te refieres con eso hermana?

-a que ellos son nuestros padres-dijo Bonnie mientras miraba a tracey-¿quieres ayudarme o no hermano?

-¿¡QUE!?-se escuchó ahora el grito de ash y los demás.

-tus padres-dijo ahora el joven Samuel- claro ash…ya lo recuerdo-dijo algo apenado el joven de 16 años por el recuerdo que llegaba una y otra vez a su mente.

-¿Qué recordaste ahora sam?-dijo curioso ash.

-delia me comento una vez-dijo el joven mientras miraba a los padres de ash los cuales comían la sopa dada por Bonnie y un tracey el cual estaba en shock por saber que ahora le había salido hermana, hermanos y hasta padres en un mismo día- que ella una vez mato a dos personas.

-¿las mato? -dijo ahora ash algo furioso.

-lo hizo-dijo ahora sam algo pesaroso- luego de eso…me mostro y se dedicó a contarme el nacimiento de su hijo, es decir tu nacimiento-dijo ahora sam mientras veía al joven.

-no lo entiendo…porque-dijo ahora ash.

-¿siguiente pregunta ash?-dijo ahora tory.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-dijo ahora curioso ash- y tu sam; ¿Por qué ocultaste eso tanto tiempo?

-lo oculte debido a que delia en ese momento era parte del equipo rocket, y amenazó con matarme, lo siento ash-dijo ahora apenado sam.

-y sobre lo otro ash-dijo ahora arceus serio mientras se acercaba hacia el joven- la humanidad ha abusado y tratado a los legendarios como simples objetos, ha hecho más maldades de las que te puedas imaginar-dijo serio el dios- además… no puedes negar que sientes algo de rabia, rencor y odio por lo que te hicieron los que se hacían llamar tus amigos.

-si pero…-empezó a decir ash- la humanidad no tiene por qué pagar y ¿Qué opinan los legendarios de esto?

-están de acuerdo ash-dijo el dios pokemon mientras veía a los gijinkas los cuales estaban allí sentados- y ellos también, están de acuerdo en seguir este camino que los legendarios han decidido, hasta el final y sin importar las consecuencias-dijo el dios serio que sus ojos se iluminaran y en la mente de ash aparecieran varios recuerdos.

-¿pero qué?-dijo ahora ash mientras en su cabeza se formaban varias imágenes de sus viajes, imágenes que le recordaban al elegido el sufrimiento que los legendarios tuvieron a manos de gente inescrupulosa, luego llegaron a él imágenes de todos los líderes de las organizaciones y demás; para finalmente llegar a su cabeza, imágenes del sufrimiento de aquellos que estaban ahora sentados junto a él.

 **Mente de ash, recuerdos sobre los demás.**

 **Primer recuerdo.**

-¡DANIELA!-bramo ahora max mientras veía como algunos reclutas del equipo plasma se llevaban los pokemon de la mencionada y ella salía detrás de ellos para intentar recuperarlos.

/12 horas después/

En la tranquilidad que podía brindar el amanecer en pueblo arcilla, la paz era interrumpida por los gritos desesperados de un joven.

-maldito equipo plasma-bramo ahora max mientras veía el cadáver de su amiga y de la persona de la cual él se había enamorado, sus brazos y piernas habían sido quemadas completamente, su cabeza y su tórax estaban abiertos completamente dejando ver sus órganos internos y su masa encefálica, en tanto que en su intimidad había mucha sangre y semen lo que indicaba que había sido violada antes de ser asesinada y sus ojos estaban salidos completamente de sus cuencas-maldito ghechis, algún día me vengare-dijo ahora el joven con furia, mientras solamente se levantaba de allí y con cuidado empezó a cavar una tumba para su amiga.

 **Fin del primer recuerdo.**

 **Segundo recuerdo.**

-miren a esa niña…solamente da asco y más asco-dijo ahora una señora mientras sin ninguna discreción miraba a una niña de solamente seis años la cual simplemente caminaba sola de un lado a otro mientras veía la noche desde su ciudad.

-papa-susurro con algo de miedo la pequeña niña de cabellos azules, piel blanca y ojos de un hermoso dorado mientras veía a todas las personas las cuales la veían con rabia, rencor y repugnancia por ser hija de un asesino.

-das asco mocosa, vete de aquí, no queremos a la hija de un asesino entre nosotros, ojala te murieras…tú no eres nadie y simplemente eres alguien que nunca debió nacer-decían sin pena alguna los niños y los demás habitantes de la ciudad mientras veían con un odio sin fin a la pequeña niña de 6 años, a su lado se encontraban sus únicas amigas dos eevee que eran el único recuerdo de su madre.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la buena para nada de samantha y sus inútiles pokemon-dijo ahora un niño de 12 años el cual a su lado estaba un machamp el cual se veía muy fuerte, detrás suyo se encontraban varios niños más con sus pokemon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo ahora la niña con mucho temor mientras sus dos pokemon aun viendo a todos esos pokemon se pusieron al frente de la niña para intentar protegerla.

-tu muerte mocosa…tu padre hizo mucho daño y nosotros no se lo perdonaremos por nada del mundo… ¿tienes idea de cuanta gente lastimo, crees que todo lo que él te dio lo consiguió trabajando honestamente?, ¿crees que nosotros tenemos que tolerar que la hija de alguien que casi destruye ciudad corazón debe vivir con nosotros y que se repita la historia de tu padre?

-chicos por favor-susurro la pequeña con tono lastimero… -no tengo algún otro sitio a donde ir…estoy sola en el mundo y lo poco que tengo es el sitio donde nací y no-dijo la pequeña samantha pero una bofetada le atravesó la cara sacándole sangre y dejándole la marca de la mano en su mejilla.

-eres simplemente basura…preferimos que ciudad corazón se destruya antes que dejarte vivir con nosotros-dijeron todos los habitantes de ciudad corazón mientras sacaban a patadas, golpes y ataques pokemon a la pequeña niña.

-tu padre fue un demonio…nosotros no queremos a la hija de un demonio con nosotros-dijo ahora un chico de 13 años mientras junto a él 4 niños más lastimaban a la niña indefensa mientras sus pokemon habían dejado inconscientes a las dos eevee.

-muere maldita engendra del infierno-dijo ahora uno de los chicos mientras su machamp se acercaba hacia la débil niña la cual solamente esperaba su triste final pero el ataque se detuvo al escuchar una risa espeluznante.

-gengar, gengar-dijo ahora una gengar la cual apareció entre la débil niña y el poderoso machamp lo que asombro a todos los presentes.

-no sabía que tenía ese pokemon…-murmuro el entrenador del machamp con algo de temor mientras veía al tipo fantasma mientras levitaba a las dos eevee usando fuerza psiquica.

-maldita, igual te vamos a matar-dijo ahora otro de los jóvenes el cual le ordeno a su tyrogue atacar al tipo fantasma pero nada ocurrió.

-gengar-dijo ahora furiosa la tipo fantasma para atacar al pokemon que fue tan tonto de atacarle y empezar una masacre.

-me duele-susurro samantha mientras veía a la pokemon encargarse de todos lo que fueron osados de querer matarla, vio que encima de ella estaban las dos eevee inconscientes y levitando debido a la fuerza psiquica de gengar, así que solo se dedicó a esperar que gengar terminara.

-gracias-dijo ahora la pequeña mientras la fantasma simplemente asintió y desaparecieron las 4 de allí.

Sin saber ninguno de ciudad corazón, que en algunos años…esa niña que despreciaron y rechazaron cumpliría su deseo y seria la destructora de ciudad corazón en venganza por todo su sufrimiento.

 **Fin del segundo recuerdo**

 **Tercer recuerdo**

-dizzy, por favor, huye hijo…yo entrare y buscare la manera de hacer que ella no te persiga, pero por favor hijo…no puedes quedarte con nosotros a morir, por favor vete-suplicaba una señora de aproximadamente 32 años, mientras veía a su único hijo de tan solo 10 años.

-pero mama, no puedo…-dijo con algo de dolor el niño mientras que en los cuartos cercanos al cuarto en donde ambos estaban escondidos, se oigan gritos de terror y como hombres, mujeres y niños eran asesinados por el asesino en serie que había entrado a esa casa.

-si puedes y debes hacerlo, no quiero que mueras con nosotros-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al oído de su hijo, recuerda siempre hijo dos cosas: la primera, con valor hasta el destino y el futuro pueden ser cambiados, y la segunda y algo que no debes olvidar nunca, siempre te apoyaremos en tus sueños, jamás olvides tus sueños de todas formas la vida está hecha de ellos, y si dejas que estos mueran, ellos morirán contigo; me hubiera gustado enseñarte más…pero mi muerte llegara a manos de ella por ocultar esa información, sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada.

 **-** te amo mama-dijo el niño antes de ser sacado por su madre con cuidado usando un staraptor el cual le ayudo a escapar de allí.

-adiós hijo-dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos- también te amo…ahora ve-dijo mientras sentía como los pasos de su futura asesina se acercaban cada vez más a lo que staraptor simplemente salió volando de allí junto al niño.

-aquí estas maldita-se escuchó la voz de una mujer por lo que la mujer volteo a verla.

-J-dijo con odio la mujer- si quieres la ubicación de ese pokemon…no dejaremos que atrapes a ese pokemon-dijo con serenidad.

-lástima que pienses así, como sabrás… no puedo dejar a ningún testigo con vida… a nadie, ni siquiera a ti; así que prepárate para reunirte en el sótano con tu esposo y el resto de tu familia-dijo ahora furiosa J para terminar su trabajo.

 **Bosque vetusto.**

-mama-gimió ahora el pequeño de 10 años mientras que a su lado estaba su staraptor.

Star-dijo ahora el tipo volador para apresurar al chico a que empezara a caminar antes de que los encontraran cosa que dizzy entendió e hizo debido a que no podía desperdiciar el sacrificio de sus padres y familiares.

-mama, ahora tengo un sueño-dijo serio el niño- prometo que algún día ayudare a alguien a destruir a los equipos de las regiones-dijo para empezar a caminar seguido del pokemon volador.

 **Fin del tercer recuerdo**

 **Cuarto recuerdo**

-¿mama?-dijo ahora un pequeño Albert de solamente 5 años mientras veía a su madre.

-¿sí?-dijo ahora curiosa la bella mujer de solamente 29 años mientras veía a su hijo, el cual era el fruto de un amor que si bien había sido bello, ahora era sencillamente un amor imposible…

-¿Dónde está papa?-pregunto curioso a lo que la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos y negó con una sonrisa.

-tu padre ya no volverá amor, el simplemente nos dejó-dijo con pena la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba, su esposo…aquel que juro amarla y protegerla de todo se había vuelto un fanático, y como ocurre con todo lo relacionado al fanatismo, aquellos que se vuelven fanáticos de una cosa abandonan todos sus ideales, valores y deberes por seguir el objeto de su fanatismo sin importar las consecuencias, como era el caso del padre de Albert que había abandonado a su familia por su fanatismo al equipo flare.

 **Fin del cuarto recuerdo**

 **Quinto recuerdo**

-¡NO!-se escuchó ahora ese grito por todo el interior de la pequeña casa si es que se le podía llamar así a la pequeña construcción que el padre de familia había hecho con la pequeña parte de la fortuna heredera de sus padres, debido a que más de la mitad de ese dinero lo había usado para alimentar sus vicios por la bebida, y en regalitos para su esposa con tal de que no le abandonara y siempre estuvieran en el mismo ciclo de violencia y reconciliación.

-¿mama?-dijo ahora temerosa una pequeña de cabellos rizados de color verde con ojos del mismo color y piel pálida, de tan solo 5 años recientemente cumplidos mientras se asomaba débilmente desde la puerta de su cuarto pero lo que vio le helo la sangre-¡MAMA!-grito ahora la pequeña con mucho temor mientras veía a su madre en su estado de embarazo caer por las escaleras que conectaba a la sencilla vivienda con un barranco cuya caída era de aproximadamente 100 metros más abajo.

-ayúdame hija-se escuchó en un susurro lastimero la voz de aquella embarazada que poco a poco estaba muriendo.

-ya voy mama-dijo ahora la pequeña sin medir bien la altura por lo que cayó estrepitosamente al igual que su madre, sin embargo eso no le importó ya que aunque se había lastimado las rodillas simplemente siguió hasta donde estaba su madre.

-hija mia lo siento-dijo ahora la mujer con pena en el alma mientras miraba a su hija llorar a pesar de lo malherida que estaba, y respirando débilmente debido a que sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y debido a su estado tan delicado a causa del embarazo, obviamente no sobreviviría.

-¿Por qué lo sientes mama?-dijo ahora la niña mientras lloraba- hiciste lo que pudiste…fuiste la mejor madre.

-no me mientas, por favor no lo hagas…siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver todo esto, y también ahora es que lamento no haber visto todas las maldades de tu padre; si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente para dejarlo-dijo la mujer con pesar.

-eso te pasa por zorra y sinvergüenza-dijo ahora el padre de familia mientras llegaba junto a ellas aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche- siempre me engañaste…siempre lo hiciste ¿Quién me asegura a mí que ese niño que tu esperabas era mío?-dijo el hombre con cinismo al no querer aceptar que de tantas violaciones a su esposa, había venido la consecuencia de un segundo hijo.

-tu sabes que es tuyo…que tengas una amante y le hayas regalado el collar de nuestra boda y hayas querido ponerme a mi como la que fallo es de canallas-dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su hija- te amo… hija, promete que tu primer hijo llevara el nombre de tu hermano no nacido-dijo mientras finalmente cerraba los ojos.

-lo hare-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la niña pero sintió una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-regresa a la casa maldita bastarda y enciérrate allí, ahora tu harás para mí todo lo que la desgraciada de tu madre hacia debido a que le dio por morirse… y si dices algo de todo esto te mato-amenazo el hombre con locura a la niña, la cual obligada regreso aunque esa noche y las siguientes se las paso llorando por la pérdida de su madre.

 **Fin del quinto recuerdo**

 **Mansión abandonada, fuera de la mente de ash**

-esto es…-dijo ash anonadado.

-es lo que realmente sucede en este mundo ash…entiendo que te preocupe el bienestar de los pokemon, y el ver como ellos sufren… pero necesitamos de tu ayuda, ayúdanos a construir un mundo mejor, ayúdanos a eliminar a los equipo rocket, magma, aqua, galáctico, plasma y flare-dijo serio el dios- únete a nosotros ash, únete y desarrolla el poder que te corresponde por derecho.

-yo, no sé qué decir, la verdad arceus-dijo ash mientras suspiraba pero los recuerdos de su traición, de sus amigos riéndose mientras lo atacaban a él y a pikachu llegaron a su mente al igual que las burlas de las cuales era víctima cuando él no estaba presente- acepto unirme a ustedes-dijo con algo de locura ash.

-bien ash, lo primero que debemos hacer es-dijo el dios mientras miraba al joven el cual cerro los ojos.

-¿arceus?-dijo ahora algo curioso ash mientras una furia inmensa aparecía en el.

-¿sí?-dijo el dios mientras veía la energía negativa que estaba rodeando por completo a ash lentamente.

-si voy a desaparecer del mundo por completo, quiero hacer una última cosa; solo una cosa y luego no volveré al mundo hasta que comience mi venganza-dijo serio el joven a lo que arceus asintió.

-vuelve pronto ash, ellos no deben saber que tu estas a punto de empezar tu entrenamiento-dijo serio el dios.

-lo se arceus, ya quiero empezar a desarrollar mi poder-dijo satisfecho el joven mientras entendía que todo ese poder le ayudaría a vengarse por todo el dolor causado a su persona y a los pokemon.

-vuelve pronto ash-dijeron los demás para que el asintiera y tele-transportado por mewtwo llego al sitio en donde sentían que lo necesitaban.

 **Hoenn; pueblo pardal, hospital.**

-gogogo-dijo ahora puni-chan mientras se separaba de kalm para meterse en su bolso ahora.

-kalm, eso es-dijo ahora natsuko mientras estaba anonadada al igual que alan y takano.

-mama, he venido porque quiero que estemos los tres juntos, debemos irnos; y lamento lo de puni-chan no sé qué le pasa últimamente-dijo algo apenado el joven.

-hijo-dijo ahora natsuko algo inquieta-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?-dijo ahora algo confundida.

-a un lugar seguro, no quiero que les pase nada-confeso kalm con algo de ternura- además no confió en ella.

-antes si confiabas en mi kalm, si lo hacías y mucho-dijo serena mientras despertaba y miraba a su viejo amigo con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos debido a algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sin embargo no iba a llorar delante de ellos, no tan pronto.

-yo no te conozco y es la primera vez que nos vemos, vil bruja traidora-dijo ahora kalm furioso sin entender porque motivo sentía dolor al haber dicho eso.

-serena también ama a kalm, kalm también ama a serena-dijo serena con algo de esperanza mientras veía al chico el cual empezaba a dudar- te amo kalm, mírame y dime si al menos crees que somos amigos.

-no somos amigos-dijo kalm seriamente mientras volteaba su mirada a otro lado- no somos amigos debido a que simplemente tengo que pensar en mis necesidades, en mis amigos y en mis padres.

-te amo kalm, tu dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo-dijo ahora serena mientras sacaba su medallón con la forma de fennekin- tú me regalaste esto junto a algo más cuando te fuiste ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo ahora curiosa.

-no-dijo ahora kalm serio pero algunas imágenes borrosas pasaron por su cabeza- me duele la cabeza-dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien debido al dolor.

-kalm por favor…no quiero perderte-dijo ahora mientras con debilidad se acercaba hacia el pero no contó con el hecho de que kalm hiciera aparecer una arma parecida a un rifle de asalto, solamente que este era de color negro con verde y no se veía tan peligrosa.

-hijo-dijo ahora natsuko algo preocupada- no lastimes a serena por favor.

-tranquila mama-dijo ahora kalm mientras veía a serena la cual se acercó aún más decidida hacia el- detente, acuéstate en tu camilla y no me molestes más, detén tu caminar hacia mí en el nombre de arceus.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso amigo, querido?-dijo serena algo preocupada mientras suponía que kalm no se atrevería a atacarla-¿Cómo puedes trabajar para él?

-no podía quedarme siempre sin hacer nada…como dije, tenía que pensar en mí y en mis necesidades-dijo serio kalm mientras empezaba a dudar un poco pero aun así no soltó el arma.

-¿y qué hay de nuestra amistad, y nuestro amor?-dijo serena algo inquieta.

-no somos amigos ni nada…no lo hemos sido en mucho tiempo ni nunca debido a que yo no te conozco-dijo serio kalm.

-hijo por favor, baja el arma…nosotros no te enseñamos a ser así-dijo takano con amabilidad.

-kalm no lo hagas por favor-dijo serena- te amo.

-pero yo no-dijo kalm- y tú no eres nada mío, solamente te encargas de limitarme y nada más-dijo serio.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo serena con dolor.

-a que por el hecho de no haberlo visto hasta ahora soy un tonto por dejar que me limitaras, papa…mama-dijo serio mientras veía a alan- tenemos que irnos…preparen su ropa, vendré luego, los amo-dijo mientras abrazaba a takano y natsuko- son los mejores y no dejare que nada malo les pase-dijo para desaparecer junto a alan.

-vamos natsuko, nuestro hijo nos viene a buscar luego-dijo takano para que natsuko asintiera y se fueran ambos a su casa.

 **Mansión abandonada, sala de la mansión.**

-díganme-dijo serio el dios mientras veía a los gijinkas los cuales vieron al dios seriamente- ¿alguno de ustedes desea ir a buscar a alguien o algo?

-yo no iré-dijo max.

-yo paso-dijo samantha- todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí-dijo mientras veía a sus pokemon los cuales sonrieron y vio a szary al cual le guiño un ojo.

-yo no volveré-dijo Alexis.

-yo no tengo familia-dijeron dizzy, ethan y Albert al mismo tiempo.

-somos huérfanos-dijeron yamabi, ryu y sara al mismo tiempo.

-yo quiero un mundo mejor, me quedare-dijo maiko ahora.

-ni se dónde está mi familia-dijo Jack ahora.

-yo no regresare para casarme con esa arpía-dijo rai ahora.

-ese monstruo que se hace llamar hombre no es mi padre-dijo luka ahora.

-yo la verdad también tengo todo lo que necesito aquí-dijo szary.

-yo si quiero ir por mis padres y amigos, si no es mucha molestia arceus-dijo tory ahora.

-de acuerdo-dijo el dios y vio a deoxys el cual asintió para luego desaparecer el legendario del espacio y el chico de cabellos azules.

-bien resuelto ese problema-dijo el dios pokemon serio- cuando vuelva ash díganle que quiero hablar a solas con él.

Claro-dijo Bonnie mientras terminaba de darle la sopa a adhara en tanto que tracey terminaba de darle la sopa a su recién descubierto padre satoshi.

 **Sinnoh, reunión de los líderes de la región, habitación de la campeona.**

En la habitación de una gran casa cercana a la liga de la región de sinnoh se encontraban los líderes, alto mando y campeona reunidos mientras que usando el videomisor se comunicaban con sus pares de otras regiones.

-¿una resistencia?-dijo ahora lance.

-es una de las pocas opciones, una resistencia contra aquellos que han estado obligando a los legendarios a destruir todo-comento máximo serio- de todas formas…este problema no es exclusivo de una sola región debido a que como lo veo o nos unimos todos, o nos destruirán a todos al mismo tiempo debido a que ya vimos que ellos son capaces de coordinar ataques simultáneos.

-parece viable-dijo ahora mirto al igual que Diantha.

-ash-murmuro ahora la campeona de sinnoh mientras pensaba en el azabache y en la amenaza dirigida hacia él.

-Cinthya-llamo ahora candice.

-¿eh?-dijo ahora algo confundida.

-hablamos de que te parece ir a buscar a esos locos-dijo ahora Diantha- tu y yo somos las campeonas más fuertes, quizás tengamos oportunidad.

-apoyo lo de la resistencia… pero no me siento bien, debo dejarlos-dijo la campeona algo seria, debido a que no solamente tenía los nervios en su punto más fuerte por lo de ash, sino que ver a toda la gente asesinada en las ciudades petalburgo, ciudad luminalia y demás la dejaron algo fatigada mentalmente debido a que ella nunca había visto la muerte de tantas personas y pokemon juntos.

-descansa, si ocurre algo más te avisaremos-dijo ahora candice a lo que Cinthya asintió y simplemente se retiró de allí llegando a su cuarto rápidamente pero algo la sorprendió… y ese algo era que todas las luces estaban apagadas y el cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad.

-tiempo sin verte Cinthya-dijo ahora una voz conocida para ella por lo cual prendió la luz rápidamente.

-ash-dijo ahora la campeona mientras miraba al responsable de sus nervios parado allí como si nada.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante payasada, tarado?-dijo ahora un furioso jin mientras veía al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo debido a la gran cantidad de golpes proporcionados por su hermana oyuki, kento y el mismo.

-yo no lo sabía, basta deja de molestar-dijo ahora Pearl.

-solamente vete de aquí, vete con tus prejuicios a otra parte-dijo ahora jin hecho una furia.

-quiero ver a chise, ella es mi novia y no la dejare sola, no de nuevo-dijo Pearl.

-tendrás que tener una batalla pokemon con nosotros al mismo tiempo si quieres que tengamos algo de confianza en ti-se escucharon dos voces y Pearl volteo a ver encontrándose con una chica de cabellos azules y un chico de cabellos negros ambos tomados de la mano los cuales se miraban con cariño.

-acepto la batalla pokemon, me llamo Pearl ¿y ustedes?-dijo mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes.

-somos los dex de sinnoh-dijo Diamond- ella es mi novia platina-dijo mientras señalaba a la chica de cabellos azules que simplemente hizo un ademan de cabeza en modo de saludo- y yo soy Diamond…espero que seas un buen contrincante-dijo algo serio a lo que Pearl asintió.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien chicos respondo comentarios:**

 **Anghara clockworker: si, ash y los nuevos tendrán su entrenamiento todos juntos ya que de allí surgirán infinidad de posibilidades, y sobre lo de serena si da un poco de pena pero kalm tiene posibilidades de que recuerde algo de su pasado como que no recuerde nunca.**

 **Crimson striker Gunfire: espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, y el especial navideño ya está terminado, espero que igual te guste.**

 **Anon: si la historia ya llego a su punto clave, descuida aquí aparecerá el primero de los personajes que odia los traidores; los demás aparecerán dentro de poco… y sobre los lideres, Scott y los cerebros de la frontera , alto mando y demás, tiempo ellos si se unirán a ash y los demás, pero como se unirán ya lo tengo planeado y será luego de que ash regrese; los tres chiflados aparecerán dentro de poco, espero que hayas pasado una buena navidad y un feliz año nuevo.**

 **Reider crpy: espero que te agrade este capítulo también, y si créeme que ryu, samantha, Albert, dizzy y los demás al igual que los legendarios cuando regresen les harán sufrir un verdadero infierno a todos aquellos que les hicieron daño cuando eran unos simples humanos sin importarle si se trata de sus padres, familiares o quien sea, y créeme que esto si será una gran masacre y más con los legendarios de su lado como por ejemplo mewtwo que odia a Giovanny.**

 **Crawler12: si muy extensa, pero así será mejor ya que tendrán mucha ayuda.**

 **Capitulo 15, peleas, secretos y conociéndonos mejor parte 5**

 **Sinnoh, reunión de los líderes de la región, habitación de la campeona.**

-¿ash?-dijo ahora curiosa la campeona Cinthya mientras veía al de cabellos azabaches.

-si Cinthya he vuelto para verte, pero no estaré mucho tiempo aquí-dijo el azabache para sentarse en la enorme cama de la campeona y hacerle un ademan a la campeona para que se sentara cosa que ella hizo.

-ash, pensé que ellos te tenían secuestrado a los legendarios y a ti-dijo seria Cinthya.

-en teoría si lo estoy porque debo desaparecer del mundo hasta que aquellos que quieren mi muerte dejen de buscarme con tanta insistencia, ellos no han hecho nada Cinthya…más bien son los legendarios los que nos han buscado para hacer justicia-dijo serio el azabache.

-¿justicia?-dijo ahora Cinthya algo temerosa- no ves que ellos han estado destruyendo ciudades.

-porque se cansaron de todo Cinthya, los legendarios ya no aguantaran más atropellos y que los humanos se sobrepasen con ellos… ellos quieren destruir a todos los equipos de las regiones y el que se entrometa o trate de evitarlo sufrirá el mismo destino…además por lo que tengo entendido hasta ahora solo han destruido las ciudades de los que se hacían llamar mis amigos.

-ash… ¿Cómo es que tu escapaste de ciudad luminalia, tus pokemon escaparon de pueblo paleta, y tu estas aquí ahora en sinnoh?-dijo seria la campeona.

-eso es un secreto Cinthya-dijo serio el azabache- pero confórmate con saber que no volveré sino hasta dentro de unos años…y cuando lo haga, vendré a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece a mí, a mis compañeros y a los legendarios…-dijo serio ash.

-¿lo que te pertenece por derecho a ti y a los legendarios?-dijo ahora la campeona-¿a qué te refieres?

-quiero destruir a los equipos de las regiones y además de eso…quiero venganza por lo que dawn y los demás me hicieron-dijo ash serio.

-pero ash…pensé que ellos eran tus-dijo Cinthya pero ash simplemente le puso un dedo en su boca.

-no menciones esa palabra Cinthya-dijo ahora con algo de tristeza el joven- ellos… ellos me traicionaron de la peor forma posible, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora-dijo el azabache.

-ash-dijo Cinthya ahora mientras veía al azabache a los ojos, notando algo completamente distinto en él, no sabía definir bien que era…pero pudo sentir siquiera como la maldad, la oscuridad y el deseo de muerte empezaban a nacer en el interior del joven.

-estaré bien Cinthya…solamente no les digas a nadie nada de esto-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba con delicadeza las manos de Cinthya- lamento no llevarte conmigo…pero en estos momentos lo que me aguarda es incierto…aquí con los líderes de sinnoh y el alto mando de sinnoh estarás segura hasta que vuelva –dijo serio el azabache.

-ash… ¿pero qué hay de hiedra, Jazmine, clair y las demás?-dijo seria la campeona.

-no les digas nada a ellas excepto que estaré bien… se me olvidaba Daisy, dalia oak y Sabrina están conmigo…por ellas no te preocupes-dijo ash mientras prendía el televisor de la habitación de Cinthya para ver la noticia de la desaparición del cuerpo del profesor oak y de su asistente tracey- también tracey y el profesor están bien, pero nadie debe saber eso.

-¿Quiénes más están contigo ash?-dijo la campeona para ver al azabache.

-algunos más, no puedo decirte quienes…pero es importante que nadie más sepa de esto Cinthya, aquí estas segura y yo no me arriesgare a llevarte a un futuro tan incierto-dijo ash para ver a la rubia- cuando vuelva te buscare…si es necesario te raptare junto a las demás, pero si alguien se entera de esto, sencillamente vendré y destruiré todo el edificio de la liga de sinnoh y te llevare conmigo.

-ash…no quiero que destruyas nada, ni siquiera que destruyas algo de sinnoh- dijo seria la campeona- no quiero que gente de mi región sufra por culpa de los legendarios.

-¿ni siquiera lo que queda del equipo galaxia y la organización de J, además de los demás equipos de las regiones?- dijo ahora el azabache de forma burlona.

-ellos sí, pero no quiero que ninguna ciudad de sinnoh o algún pueblo o ruta sufra-dijo Cinthya seria.

-no puedo asegurarte nada Cinthya-dijo ash recordando seriamente a samantha y su pasado con los habitantes de ciudad corazón los cuales le habían dicho que preferirían que su ciudad fuera destruida antes que ella viviera allí- pero si prometo que no tocare a ninguno de los líderes de sinnoh ni al alto mando siempre que se unan a mi sus vidas serán respetadas, por mí, por los que están conmigo y más que todo por los legendarios-dijo el azabache.

-¿los legendarios?-dijo ahora Cinthya para recibir el asentimiento de ash-¿no se supone que ellos desaparecieron y están siendo controlados u obligados?

-están conmigo y los demás y todo lo que hicieron o harán es porque así ellos lo decidieron… ellos estarán bien Cinthya, te echare de menos pero es momento de irme ya-dijo ash para empezar a pensar seriamente en mewtwo.

-¿Cómo saldrás ash?-dijo ahora Cinthya curiosa.

-de la misma forma que llego-dijo ahora una voz grave para que al lado del azabache apareciera mewtwo el cual tenía su capa y miro a la campeona seriamente y alzo uno de sus brazos.

-no lo hagas mewtwo…-dijo serio el azabache mientras sus ojos se volvieron rojos con el aura roja en ellos.

-como quieras ash-dijo el legendario- pero es hora de irnos…alguien viene y nadie más nos puede ver.

-es un legendario-dijo Cinthya mientras veía al poderoso pokemon psíquico- de verdad que los legendarios están contigo ash, cuídate-dijo Cinthya antes de ser atacada por mewtwo y caer desmayada para luego ser levitada por el poder psíquico de mewtwo y puesta en la cama.

-estará bien ash-dijo serio el pokemon clon- solamente borre su memoria cercana, la recuperara cuando tú y ella se vuelvan a ver; simplemente creerá que entro aquí y se acostó a dormir…vámonos ash-dijo el legendario a lo que ambos desaparecieron y dejaron la puerta sin seguro, segundos después candice entro a la habitación.

-¡CINTHYA!-grito la líder de gimnasio para ver a su campeona profundamente dormida con ropa y todo- es raro…hace minutos saliste, ya deberías estar por lo menos cambiada, pero no.

-ash…ash, no te vayas-susurro entre sueños la rubia.

-¿ash?-dijo ahora extrañada la líder de ciudad puntaneva mientras recordaba al joven azabache- acaso… ¿ash estuvo aquí?-murmuro la líder con total desconcierto debido a que ella había escuchado claramente la amenaza hacia el joven que había hecho el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos que a su juicio estaba controlando a Zekrom, la amenaza era más que clara…¿entonces porque ash supuestamente había estado allí?-no lo entiendo-susurro candice mientras arropaba suavemente a la campeona para luego fijarse en una cámara que grababa todo a quien entrara o saliera de dicha habitación por lo que se le ocurrió una idea y salió de la habitación de la campeona.

-¿se encuentra bien Cinthya?-pregunto ahora una voz a su espalda a lo que candice volteo encontrándose con gardenia y fantina.

-si…se encuentra bien, lo único malo es que se durmió apenas llego a su cama y es necesario que alguien la despierta para que se cambie de ropa-dijo candice rápidamente- me encantaría encárgales eso, debo llamar con urgencia a alguien-dijo la líder para empezar a caminar.

-oui-se escuchó ahora de fantina mientras ambas entraban a ayudar a su campeona, luego la puerta se cerró.

-nadie debe saber de esto por los momentos-susurro ahora candice mientras iba hacia la máquina de video llamadas y espero para que apareciera del otro lado de la llamada la cara de alguien conocido.

-candice que alegría…-dijo la voz de Zoey la cual empezaba a mostrar signos de que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer que sería en un futuro muy hermosa, lástima que ni candice ni ella sabían que esa belleza le traería graves consecuencias en el futuro.

-zozo-dijo candice seria a lo que Zoey supo que lo que le diría era grave- necesito que me hagas un favor sobre una grabación que quiero ver con urgencia.

-bien, me dijiste zozo por lo que supongo que esto será muy serio o importante y ni siquiera me saludaste, estaré allá mañana luego de que termine mi concurso-dijo Zoey seria.

-te esperare aquí o mejor te veré en tres días en el gimnasio de ciudad puntaneva zozo-dijo candice seria- y suerte con tu concurso amiga.

-gracias, estaré allá en tres días-dijo Zoey para colgar-espero que no tenga nada que ver con dawn o con ash-dijo en un susurro Zoey para irse a preparar para su concurso.

 **Kalos, ciudad novarte.**

-¿me está diciendo que mi hijo desapareció ayer?-dijo ahora con ira un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafés a la secretaria.

-si usted se considera aun el padre de Albert, pues si…el joven de 17 años desapareció desde ayer, si es que a usted le interesa en algo eso-dijo la secretaria con indiferencia.

-¿a qué se refiere?-dijo ahora el hombre extrañado.

-no se haga el inocente, todos en la escuela y casi media ciudad sabe que usted abandono a su familia cuando el niño tenía 5 años para unirse al team flare-dijo la secretaria- agradezca que la policía no ha llegado todavía y que donde sea que este su hijo estará mejor que con usted, sino tiene nada más que decir lárguese de una vez que tengo mejores cosas que atender.

-no puedo…necesito saber que paso con mi hijo-insistió el hombre.

-¡SU HIJO!-bramo furiosa la secretaria por su descaro-bien señor…si Albert es su hijo ¿Dónde estaba cuando el empezó su viaje pokemon?, ¿Dónde estaba usted cuando él tuvo que vender su casa y todos los muebles y demás para tener siquiera una manera de pagar las medicinas de su difunta esposa y que ambos pudieran tener siquiera un bocado de pan para llevarse a la boca?, ¿Dónde estaba en el entierro de su esposa y cuando Albert casi muere?

-no empieces querida, esta no es la manera-dijo ahora un joven el cual era el conserje de la escuela.

-¡PERO ES LA UNICA MANERA EN LA QUE EL ENTIENDE!-bramo ahora más furiosa la joven- si le interesa, Albert desapareció luego de ir al baño…entro al baño y no volvió a salir y lo único que dejo fue esto-dijo para tirarle en la cara un cuaderno electrónico el cual estaba protegido por contraseña.

-gracias-dijo mientras veía al conserje.

-En el baño hay una recamara subterránea… está inundada y tan llena de porquerías que muy pocos pokemon tipo veneno viven allí… ¿no creerá usted que el salió por allí o sí, aunque hubiera trancado la puerta y que nadie más entrara?-dijo el conserje serio, sin embargo ante la mirada del hombre palidece por lo que corren a buscar ayuda para levantar la pesada tapa junto a algunos machamp.

-Albert-susurro el hombre preocupado mientras ve como en la recamara subterránea, el agua corre muy turbia y hay mucha oscuridad allá abajo. Es imposible que alguien pueda encontrar salida por allí.

A menos que cuente con ayuda, una ayuda que no es capaz de dar un humano común y corriente, ni mucho menos un pokemon de rango normal o un pseudo-legendario; una ayuda que solamente puede provenir de un pokemon con gran poder y cuyo poder se encuentra fuera de la compresión humana.

-ordenare que hagan un rastrillaje allí abajo, señor usted sabe que aquí cuidamos de los jóvenes como si fueran un tesoro-dijo el conserje algo nervioso.

-esperare la información-dijo serio el hombre para salir de la escuela y subirse al transporte del team flare que lo esperaba lejos y oculto.

-¿Cómo te fue, conseguiste al nuevo recluta?- dijo ahora la tía de kalm mientras empezaba a conducir.

-de alguna manera escapo, de alguna manera supo que vendríamos por él y desapareció; ¿Qué hay de tu sobrino?

-desapareció hace más de 10 años, pero como sea lo encontrare y él nos ayudara a atrapar a los desaparecidos pokemon X, Y Y Z-dijo seria la mujer.

-si, espero que tengas la razón-dijo ahora el padre de Albert para pensar detenidamente en cual podría ser la clave del cuaderno electrónico de su hijo, hasta que recordó que unos días antes de abandonar definitivamente a su esposa y a su hijo, que este le había dicho que cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande viajaría a la lejana región de unova y buscaría al pokemon que siempre le intereso y le llamo la atención-¿podrá ser?-se pregunta el hombre internamente-"cobalion".

Introduce el nombre del legendario en la clave del cuaderno electrónico, al instante aparece la caligrafía elegante de su hijo:

 **No intentes seguirme.**

 **Yo ya elegí al igual que lo hiciste tú hace años.**

 **Nunca tuve un padre que me ayudara en lo que más necesite, y no pienso empezar a tenerlo ahora.**

 **Albert ahora solo es el nombre con el que solo mis compañeros y aquel que se ha ganado mis respetos y lealtad tendrán el derecho de llamarme, tu, el equipo flare, los demás equipos y el mundo en general deberán llamarme y dirigirse hacia mí como cobalion sino desean sufrir las consecuencias.**

 **Podrás ser y osarte de llamarte mi padre pero, si tratas de interponerte en nuestros planes, te mataremos y yo te hare pagar por el sufrimiento de mi madre y el mío propio.**

 **Nos veremos en la guerra si tienes la suficiente valentía como la tuviste cuando nos abandonaste, por ahora solamente da media vuelta, vete, vete y olvídate de todo y todos, de todas formas tú tienes mucha experiencia cuando se trata de olvidar a la gente.**

 **Firma: cobalion.**

-Albert o cobalion, no importa cómo te llames…te encontrare tarde o temprano-dijo el hombre para cerrar los ojos y ponerse a pensar seriamente.

 **Hoenn, ciudad algaria, sede del concurso pokemon, habitación de drew, solidad y Harley.**

-jajá, cuando may se entere de esto, seguramente la muy ingenua tendrá un infarto…lástima que este en kalos la muy tonta-se escuchó ahora la voz de Harley el cual a pesar de los tres años que habían transcurrido seguía teniendo la personalidad de una mujer y sus ademanes femeninos se habían incrementado.

-mejor compórtate, esto es serio…una ciudad de hoenn fue destruida por legendarios-dijo ahora sería solidad la cual estaba desarrollándose de manera ejemplar y era muy atrayente en los concursos de hoenn tanto por los hombres como por algunas mujeres que intentaban conquistar a la coordinadora y tener la oportunidad de ser el primero o la primera.

-cierto, tienen razón-dijo Harley- deberíamos buscar a los culpables para de mi parte felicitarles por tan grande logro-dijo ahora Harley- no importa que miles de vidas hallan muerto, lo bueno es que la ciudad de esa perdedora simplemente ya no existe, sería bueno saber que sus padres también murieron.

-ya basta Harley-dijo ahora drew molesto- sé que no te agrada para nada may…pero debemos preocuparnos más en que esa ciudad desaparecieron gente y pokemones inocentes…además hoy fueron ellos, mañana puede ser ciudad algaria-dijo serio el coordinador a lo que solidad asintió.

-si como digas, a mí solo me interesa destruir a may y nada más, daría lo que fuera por verla muerta-dijo con profundo odio Harley mientras caminaba hacia el baño y drew y solidad le miraban con reproche pero nadie se percató que de la sombra de solidad apareció por un segundo kage el cual sonreía con locura luego desaparecer.

 **Baño de la habitación de los coordinadores.**

-estúpido drew, siempre pensando en esa tonta de may-dijo Harley enojado luego de cerrar bien la puerta y mientras se lavaba la cara con agua para luego empezar a peinarse el cabello.

-¿darías lo que fuera por vengarte de esa tonta?-dijo ahora una voz cerca suyo.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo con orgullo y altivez el coordinador- preséntate ante mí y si, lo daría todo…hasta mi alma y mi vida por vengarme de ella-dijo serio el coordinador con una sonrisa siniestra.

-me llamo kage, y tu alma te la puedes quedar al igual que tu vida, eso no me interesa a mi…lo que sí quiero de ti y si estás dispuesto a dármela, es tu humanidad… yo quiero la esencia que te hace ser humano para sustituirla por algo mucho mejor-dijo kage con maldad y locura.

-¿lo que me hace ser humano?-dijo en un susurro Harley- ¿Qué me darías a cambio de ella?-dijo serio pero sumamente interesado el coordinador.

-mucho-dijo ahora kage- entre eso está la oportunidad de que tengas tu venganza contra may balance, la oportunidad de convertirte en el mejor coordinador de esta mísera región y como plus le añadimos el sobrevivir tú y tus pokemon a lo que se avecina, ah y claro esta…ser parte de la nueva era y de la nueva especie que está surgiendo-dijo serio kage mientras la sombra de Harley se extendió unos metros lejos de su dueño y de allí apareció kage.

-¿sobrevivir mis pokemon y yo?-dijo ahora Harley mientras tomaba entre sus manos ahora la pokebola en donde estaba cacturne y la vio fijamente, para luego fijarse en kage cosa que hizo que los ojos le brillaran-¡que guapo!-dijo ahora para acercarse hacia kage pero fue atacado por su misma sombra.

-en primera yo estoy interesado en solo una mujer aunque ella ya esté muerta-dijo serio kage mientras sacaba un shuriken- segundo, jamás me han interesado los hombres como tú, así que si intentas algo como eso de nuevo, será mejor que esperes uno de estos en tu entrepierna; tercero odio las personas que son como tú, aunque si tolero abrazos de mis pocos amigos y aliados y cuarto…¿te unes a la diversión de destruir a may balance?-dijo con locura el ninja luego de mencionar el nombre de may.

-no me detendré en mi empeño-dijo ahora Harley sorprendido de que ese joven tuviera tanto poder por lo que definitivamente que para Harley perder su esencia de humano sería lo mejor- pero si acepto-dijo ahora el coordinador- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-dijo serio.

-¿Dónde está toda tu ropa?-dijo serio kage.

-están en unas maletas las cuales están en la tercera habitación de derecha a izquierda debido a que ya nos íbamos…y mis pokemon están todos conmigo-dijo serio.

-bien-dijo ahora kage para concentrase y al medio minuto las mencionadas maletas aparecieron junto a Harley-¿son esas?-pregunto rápidamente.

-sí, son estas… ya nos podemos ir-dijo el coordinador mientras abría rápidamente la ventana del baño y agarrando una cuerda huida la lanzo por la ventana para engañar a todos de que había huido por la ventana o que alguien había entrado.

-nos vamos entonces…supongo que ya sabes cómo nos iremos-dijo serio kage para que la sombra de Harley empezara a desaparecer a su propio dueño junto al equipaje.

-lo sé-susurro Harley luego de desaparecer mientras que kage también desapareció con una sonrisa de locura en la cara, definitivamente los traidores no sabían lo que le esperaba.

 **Kalos, ciudad romantis.**

En la ciudad en donde se encontraba la única líder tipo hada de las seis regiones, se respiraba un aire de tensa calma debido a que hace pocas horas los habitantes de la ciudad habían sido quienes tuvieron el desagradable honor de escuchar al creador de todo la amenaza contra la humanidad, la maldad y los equipos de las regiones, y también habían sentido el inmenso poder de sus creaciones los cuales sin dificultad habían asesinado a un mega-gyarados, un mega-gallade, un toxicroak y habían hecho un gran caos y desastre y habían demostrado que aunque una campeona hubiera peleado contra los legendarios ella a pesar del título que ostentaba dejaba mucho que desear como entrenadora pokemon.

También se podía decir que los habitantes de dicha ciudad se encontraban decepcionados de ellos mismos por haber

 **Hospital de ciudad romantis, habitación de clemont.**

-dawn…-dijo ahora clemont algo triste mientras pensaba en su novia y mientras veía a chesnaught, dedenne y diggersby.

-¿si clemont?-dijo ahora dawn mientras miraba al recién despertado exlíder de gimnasio y miraba fijamente sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

-acércate dawn-pidió con tranquilidad clemont mientras veía a la coordinadora de sinnoh e internamente se lamentó debido a que a pesar de que tenía una novia la cual estaba ausente y dudaba que la volvería a ver, dawn a su juicio le parecía algo masoquista debido a que paul la trataba como una basura y ella siempre seguía allí.

-¿qué sucede clemont?-dijo con una sonrisa amable y dulce que era fingida ya que esa sonrisa ocultaba a una perra sin escrúpulo o remordimiento alguno.

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes así dawn, lástima que paul no sepa apreciarte-dijo con una sonrisa clemont cosa que hizo que dawn se sonrojara.

-es bueno ver que estas bien clemont, o casi-dijo ahora el padre de clemont mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo y veía a dawn- que hermosa novia tienes hijo.

-no soy su novia, y con permiso iré a ver a may y max-dijo rápidamente la coordinadora de sinnoh para salir corriendo.

-bien hijo, quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurrió y más importante aún, ¿Dónde está tu hermana y tu luxray?-dijo preocupado el padre de clemont y Bonnie.

 **Hospital de ciudad romantis, habitación de max balance.**

-max, sé que te pondrás bien hermanito…yo lo sé-dijo con algo de esperanza may mientras pensaba seriamente en como reacciono max luego de despertar.

 **Flashback de may.**

-¡MAX!-grito con gran preocupación minutos después de que arceus junto a los gijinkas y los legendarios se hubieran ido luego de amenazar a la humanidad y proclamar que los equipos serian prontamente eliminados-¿estás bien?-pregunto ahora mientras veía a max el cual estaba despierto y se intentaba levantar usando las manos como soporte pero simplemente no podía.

-ma-may-hablo ahora max con un tono débil de voz como si estuviera agotado y extremadamente exhausto- a-ayu-dam-e-dijo mientras cerraba un poco los ojos- ten-tengo sue-sueño, m-muc-ho sue-sueñ-o y n-o sie-nto l-as pie-rnas n-i l-os bra-z-os-dijo ahora para quedar inconsciente.

 **Fin del flashback de may.**

-familiares de max balance-dijo ahora el doctor mientras entraba junto a varias enfermeras.

-yo, soy su hermana-dijo may ahora decidida.

-señorita balance-dijo el médico mientras miraba seriamente los informes- hablemos en privado… la situación de su hermano es crítica en más de una forma-dijo serio el doctor a lo que may asintió sumamente preocupada para luego salir ambos y hablar frente a la puerta de la habitación de max.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano, doctor?-dijo seria may.

-seré honesto con usted señorita, su hermano por los datos que recibí con anterioridad del hospital de la extinta ciudad luminalia, él tenía una herida que casi lo degolló y debía guardar reposo medico por un tiempo extendido, cosa que sabemos que no hizo; y ahora hay que sumarle las heridas que recibió-dijo serio el médico.

-¿de qué heridas habla, doctor?-dijo seria may.

-su hermano recibió mucho daño en las articulaciones de las piernas y los brazos, lo que más me preocupa es que recibió una gran cantidad de energía de ataques tipo fantasma, pero…parece que tanta energía tipo fantasma complico en gran manera las lesiones de las piernas y brazos de su hermano al mismo tiempo que destruyo casi por completo la energía vital de su hermano y debilito completamente sus músculos-dijo el doctor.

-¿a qué se refiere doctor?-dijo may.

-a que existe una alta posibilidad de que aunque logremos sacar la energía de los tipo fantasma de su cuerpo, solamente un milagro o la energía de xerneas lograra que max vuelva a caminar o a usar sus brazos nuevamente…lamento informarle que max ha quedado completamente paralitico y jamás volverá a caminar ni menos a hacer algo por su cuenta, a duras penas podrá hablar y solo por cortos periodos de tiempo-dijo el doctor para marcharse apenado.

-¡NO!-se escuchó ahora ese dolor de may por todo el hospital.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-hemos ganado-sentencio con tranquilidad Diamond mientras veía como su torterra y el empoleon de su novia habían derrotado al Infernape de Pearl.

-fue una buena batalla-dijo Pearl desanimado mientras guardaba a su pokemon en la pokebola- supongo que esto significa que no podre ver a chise.

-supones bien-dijo ahora jhon mientras corría a felicitar a su amigo Diamond.

-espero volverlo a intentar mañana-dijo Pearl algo deprimido.

-será una pareja contra ti, y claro…aceptaremos tu reto-dijo jhon con una sonrisa mientras que Pearl quedo sencillamente impresionado, el joven que le sonreía era un integrante de los kurai rida, un grupo de jóvenes que en esa época eran los más respetados y en cierta forma temidos al igual que los lideres, la elite, los campeones, Scott y sus cerebros de la frontera, sus padres y los dexholders por su gran manejo y entrenamiento de su equipo pokemon tanto para concursos pokemon, batallas pokemon y todo lo relacionado a los concursos de performance, y ahora allí estaba uno de sus integrantes como si nada sonriendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-claro, los espero aquí mañana-dijo ahora Pearl con una sonrisa mientras veía como se acercaban una joven más y un chico.

-¿ya terminaron?-dijo ahora una chica idéntica a manon excepto que sus cabellos eran negros.

-claro que si mairin, ya hemos terminado con la batalla-dijo jhon mientras veía a la chica con una sonrisa para que esta corriera hacia él, pero al igual que su madre termino tropezando por lo que jhon la tomo rápidamente de la cintura.

-debes tener cuidado hermana-dijo ahora Alain serio- menos mal que terminaron con esto.

-si-dijo jhon con seriedad mientras miraba al menor de los hijos de alan- ¿en dónde está tu melliza?

-esta con rosi, kenta y brisa en la sala beta, mientras que haruhiko y michiro están en la enfermería junto a jin y kaede-dijo serio Alain.

-bien nos vamos a comer algo-dijo Diamond con una sonrisa mientras platina simplemente sonrió-¿quieres venir con nosotros jhon?-dijo ahora con entusiasmo Diamond a lo que jhon asintió feliz de la vida.

-vamos entonces-dijo Alain- mañana a esta misma hora, Pearl creo que te llamas-dijo serio el joven a lo que Pearl asintió- bien serás un buen reto… mi melliza y yo seremos los siguientes.

-los espero mañana-dijo Pearl para salir de allí.

-espero que haley no se deje engañar-susurro ahora jhon mientras veía a Pearl.

-descuida…ella puede ser algo despistada como mama, pero es buena en la batalla-dijo serio Alain mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los demás.

-lo sé-dijo jhon mientras miraba a mairin con una sonrisa- nos vemos luego cuñado, iremos a una cena los cuatro-dijo mientras desaparecía junto a Diamond y platina.

 **Zona de descanso, enfermería.**

-¿Cómo estas cuñada?-dijo ahora haley mientras suspiraba.

-descuida, he estado peor antes así que esto lo superare…-dijo con seriedad chise mientras veía el agujero que tenía en su pecho.

-eso no lo dudo cuñada-dijo la chica la cual era la copia de alan excepto por su cabello que era rojo y estaba más largo que el de su madre a su edad.

-¿y Pearl?-dijo ahora curiosa chise a lo que haley le vio curiosa.

-no sé nada sobre él, y… ¿puedo ver tus heridas?-dijo ahora su cuñada.

-claro-dijo chise ahora mientras se quitaba suavemente la sabana pero una suave mano la detuvo.

-esa herida que te hiciste reciente no…hablo de las otras, de las que solamente nosotros tenemos conocimiento y las cuales te hiciste por tu hermano-dijo haley con tranquilidad.

-ah, esas-dijo chise mientras suspiraba- solo procura que nadie más vea-dijo con determinación a lo que haley rápidamente fue a cerrar la puerta mientras que chise con cuidado se quitaba las sabanas.

-te debió doler mucho-dijo ahora haley mientras veía la gran quemadura que tenía la joven en la zona derecha en donde estaban las costillas además de la gran marca que había en sus rodillas y en sus tobillos.

-como no tienes idea-dijo chise mientras veía a haley la cual estaba tomando la medida de las marcas que tenía en las costillas, rodillas y tobillos.

-increíble, una herida de 15 centímetros cada una, con razón casi mueres desangrada-dijo haley con pesar.

-casi, si no fuera por papa y xerneas hubiera muerto, pero no me arrepiento de nada-dijo chise con una sonrisa mientras veía entrar a su hermano-¿Cómo esta papa?-dijo ahora.

-está bien, aunque preocupado por saber las razones por las que te hiciste esa gran herida en el pecho, y créeme que está disponiendo muy bien de esos tontos reclutas, aunque al principio estaba indeciso si dejarlos en las manos de nuestra madre, en manos de kage o de samantha y szary aun sabiendo que samantha primero los torturaría hasta casi matarlos y luego szary los dejaría como estatuas de hielo.

-¿y que decidió papa?-dijo chise algo asustada debido a que su padre cuando se enojaba era terrible y que si bien Sabrina, hiedra, mew y las demás chicas y pokemon del harem eran sádicas y con un humor de los demonios cuando se trataban de sus hijos, sus compañeros como tory, kalm, samantha y los demás tuvieron durante la guerra formas muy crueles e inhumanas de castigar y cobrarse las afrentas que recibieron de cada uno de los equipos y personas que les hicieron sufrir, pero quien definitivamente se llevaba el trofeo era ash por lo que le había hecho a los traidores, a Giovanny, a delia y a los demás líderes de los equipos.

-no querrán saberlo-dijo jin a lo que ambas chicas asintieron.

-bien entonces, más tarde iré con papa-dijo chise mientras se dormía sin importarle en nada los gritos de dolor y de terror que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-ah, música para mis oídos-dijo ahora haley a lo que jin asintió con una sonrisa siniestra mientras ambos salían de la enfermería.

-que aburrido-dijo ash mientras miraba los cadáveres de los reclutas- no duraron ni un minuto en la batalla y de paso fue fácil-dijo mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-para mí fue divertido-dijo kage con una sonrisa maniática mientras se comía una parte del cuerpo del gyarados de los reclutas.

-pero para mí no…al menos tu mataste a algunos de estos sujetos-dijo ash mientras veía a kage con tranquilidad-dime… ¿Cómo esta hitomi, y tú y yamabi enviaran a todos sus hijos?-dijo curioso.

-está bien, y si hemos decidido que vayan todos aunque saben que no pueden hablar más de la cuenta-dijo kage mientras seguía comiéndose al pokemon- por cierto…¿Cómo va la ayuda de noland en la construcción del portal?

-va bien, nuestros poderes en conjunto sumado a la energía de dialga, palkia, celebi y arceus deberían ser suficientes para abrir el portal aunque sea solo por un tiempo menor a un minuto-dijo ahora ash mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un collar en donde reposaban dos elementos, el primero era una llave activadora la cual era especial y el segundo era idéntico a la llave activadora excepto por el hecho de que tenía los mismos colores que arceus -según arceus, con esta llave…podre activar y desactivar el portal a mi gusto cuando llegue el momento y solamente la puedo usar yo…solo espero que nada salga mal.

-ash-dijo kage ahora mientras veía que justo en ese momento en el pasado, ash se despedía de la campeona de sinnoh y la dejaba en la habitación-¿fue difícil dejar a Cinthya?

-si lo fue…fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice, pero lo hice por amor debido a que con los líderes de sinnoh estaba segura, además yo no sabía que sería de mí en el futuro, menos que sería de ella si la llevaba conmigo, no me quise arriesgar a poner en riesgo en ese futuro tan incierto…quizás nunca lo demostré con ustedes debido a que no confiaba mucho en ustedes en ese tiempo, pero casi muero de tristeza por haber dejado a una de las pocas personas que confiaban en mi desde el principio, lo mismo paso con hiedra, Jazmine, clair y Zoey, aunque en el caso de la última lamento no haberla podido proteger de paul.

-te entiendo-dijo kage mientras pensaba en hitomi.

-ash-dijo ahora una adulta maiko mientras se aparecía frente a kage y el mencionado.

-ni siquiera pienses en que dejare que Pearl haga eso-dijo ash fastidiado

-te exijo que Pearl viaje al pasado junto a los demás y además que vengo a reclamarte por el estado en que llego Pearl-dijo maiko pero se tuvo que agachar cuando kage fastidiado le lanzo un kunai.

-¿exigirme TÚ a mí?-dijo ash burlón para que aparecieran arceus, groudon, palkia, yveltal y mewtwo- no me hagas reír…te respeto como antigua socia, pero tú no tienes nada que exigirme a mi…confórmate que hice mucho al dejar que te fueras y te llevaras al traidor de giratina el cual simplemente le dio la espalda al resto de los legendarios y aún más a su creador.

-quería vivir mi vida y aquí simplemente no sería feliz-dijo maiko.

-si no fuiste feliz antes aquí, en este sitio donde tenías todo para ser feliz y un lugar donde vivir, no serás feliz aquí ahora ni nunca ¿crees que dejare que chise se marche con Pearl?-dijo el azabache de forma fría.

-es tu hija, debes dejarla elegir con quien será feliz…no estará siempre aquí-dijo maiko algo enojada.

-yo nunca dije eso…sé que cuando llegue el momento será ella quien elegirá que desea hacer, sé que tal vez sufra y yo no pueda hacer mucho para ayudarla, pero también debo dejarla crecer y que tome sus propias decisiones; además…ella es una kurai rida, una parte de su destino es proteger junto a los líderes y sus hijos, los dexholders y los demás kurai rida que todo continúe en paz y que a nadie más se le ocurra crear una organización y atentar de nuevo contra los legendarios-dijo el azabache serio.

-Pearl debe viajar al pasado, y tienes a todos aquí como tus prisioneros-dijo maiko seria.

-si los tuviera como mis prisioneros, yamabi y yo no dejaríamos que nuestras esposas siguieran con la liga de sinnoh y kalos, nando, reggie, Kenny, noland y los demás chicos no permitiríamos que Zoey, Jazmine, hiedra, clair, dalia, Daisy, Meloetta, diancie, latias, Greta, Anabel y las demás chicas no siguieran participando en concursos, con sus trabajos como líderes de gimnasio o dedicándose a sus actividades como el modelaje, la música, la batalla de la frontera y demás; y Pearl no viajara con los demás…para el ya tengo otros planes, llévatela de aquí arceus, no quiero más molestias de ningún tipo, ah y por cierto…dile a Pearl que si para tener información sobre que hare o que no hare debe acercarse a mi hija y fingir que la ama, le saldría más fácil volverse un gigoló a tiempo completo y estar con toda chica que se le atraviese encima y que del jardín no pasa hasta que no derrote a alguna de las parejas que esperan ansiosas su reto-dijo el azabache para que maiko desapareciera.

-¿Qué harás?-dijo kage-obviamente ella y Pearl no se quedaran quietos hasta conseguir lo que quieren.

-no se los daré…chise no se ira a vivir con Pearl a la selva esa después de haber pasado sus años en una ciudad-dijo serio el azabache- si quieren tener siquiera un noviazgo normal, Pearl tendrá que convertirse en un kurai rida o en un dexholders, chise es la mejor candidata que tengo hasta ahora para que sea la nueva líder de ciudad azafrán y si ella no se convierte en líder, tendré que esperar que una de mis nietas lo haga-dijo ash mientras pensaba en lance- lance ha visto mucho potencial en chise y ambos se llevan bien-dijo ash con tranquilidad mientras que arceus, groudon, palkia y los demás legendarios se fueron hacia el jardín.

-esperemos que nada malo ocurra-dijo kage mientras le daba una mordida al pokemon-¿Cómo le ira a noland?-dijo curioso.

-vamos a ver kage, llévame al piso subterráneo-dijo ash a lo que ambos con una sonrisa siniestra desaparecieron usando las sombras y llegaron al piso subterráneo.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste y que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo, sin más hasta la otra semana.**

 **Kurai rida: es un término que invente, todos los hijos de ash** **y los demás terminaron siendo conocidos por dos nombres diferentes, los dexholders que obviamente sabemos quiénes son, y los kurai rida que son los demás jóvenes.**


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16: peleas,secretos y conociendonos mejor parte final.

 **Bien chicos, la primera temporada de este fic le restan como tres o cuatro capítulos como máximo, por lo que debido a que la primera temporada está a punto de terminar y ya tengo planeado casi todo, he pensado en hacer otra ova; solamente que esta la pueden elegir ustedes y más que todo estas son las opciones:**

 **-como nació la amistad entre kage y yamabi.**

 **-la historia entre kage y hitomi**

 **-como sobrevivió samantha luego de ser exiliada de ciudad corazón, como conoció a virizion y como llego a ser gijinka.**

 **-la vida de szary, como szary conoció a kyurem y llego a ser lo que es hoy en día.**

 **-cómo fue que se conocieron alguno de los demás chicos con sus respectivos amigos legendarios.**

 **-el pasado de ash, en una vida pasada y lo que le une en el presente a las chicas y/o pokemon de su futuro harem.**

 **-la reunión entre todos los legendarios.**

 **-como nació el romance entre 4 chicas y/o pokemon del harem por ash.**

 **Bien, respondo comentarios:**

 **Chang: los legendarios secundarios, aparecerán luego ya sea como pokemon de ash o como rivales (como es el caso del darkrai de Tobías) y sobre tu idea lo pensare.**

 **Kuroi: está bien, por cierto…me gustaría hablar contigo por MP sino es mucha molestia pana.**

 **Cutesaralisa: si Harley si es muy gay.**

 **Reider crpy: paciencia, ash tendrá a los líderes, sus viejos amigos como Tyson y morrison, alto mando y campeones como aliados en la segunda temporada que pronto se viene, sobre lo de giratina el original si traiciono a ash, arceus y el resto de los legendarios incluyendo a joe ignorando que ash era el elegido y alguien más que digno de tenerlo a él en su equipo, aun así al legendario no le importó y se fue dándole la espalda a su creador, sus compañeros legendarios y a su elegido aunque no sin un castigo por su traición, y si este ash puede ser muy cruel y malvado cuando se lo propone.**

 **Sinnoh, frente de la mansión abandonada.**

-mewtwo-dijo ahora serio el azabache mientras veía al pokemon clon.

-si te preguntas porque lo hice ash, es fácil…mientras menos sepan de que tu estas con nosotros será más sencillo y mejor para nosotros, de todas formas nadie espera que cuando tu vuelvas aparezcas con todos tus nuevos compañeros y con los legendarios en tu poder-dijo serio mewtwo- a partir de ahora, nos instalaremos en la zona de descanso que existe en esta región, cuando estemos todos allá nos la arreglaremos para que nadie más entre o nos moleste.

-entiendo mewtwo…entremos-dijo serio el azabache mientras veía al pokemon clon- mewtwo… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo curioso el azabache.

-claro ash-dijo el legendario mientras estaba levitando en tanto que ash estaba caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Cómo es que ellos pueden manejar legendarios con tanta facilidad?-dijo serio el azabache.

-es sencillo…después que arceus te conoció nos llamó a todos a una reunión para hablar sobre lo contaminado que estaba el mundo y toda la maldad, egoísmo, miseria y mediocridad del ser humano hacia los pokemon y hacia ellos mismos; también nos dijo que tú eras uno de los pocos humanos que poseía un amor inigualable hacia los pokemon, alguien capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvar a un pokemon y también que tú eras uno de los pocos humanos que a pesar de toda la maldad, egoísmo y mal que provocaban los seres humanos tú eras uno de los pocos que valían la pena-explico mewtwo.

-eso no me explica lo que quiero saber-dijo ash serio.

-los humanos a pesar de su mediocridad y de su perversión hacia ellos mismos y hacia sus pokemon, unos pocos demostraron que no todo estaba perdido, no del todo…el mejor ejemplo eres tú que muchas veces nos ayudaste a nosotros los legendarios aun a costa de tu vida-dijo serio el pokemon clon a lo que ash asintió- ahora bien, tu no eras el único de los pocos humanos que demostraron tener valor ya que aunque en la mayoría de los legendarios como tú fuiste el primero que conocimos que tenía valor…también habíamos conocido a humanos cuyas almas e historias si bien eran diferentes, eran interesantes más que todo debido a que algunos a pesar de que el destino quiso que sufrieran y fueran víctimas de la maldad y…-dijo mewtwo serio hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME Y VE A DETENER A TUS MALDITOS PADRES SARA!-grito furiosa maiko haciendo que mewtwo y ash se vieran y asintieran para entrar corriendo hacia la casa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo ahora ash mientras entraba y veía lo sucedido, distinguiendo a adhara la cual sostenía a satoshi con fuerza debido a que su esposo estaba a escasos centímetros de golpear a maiko por su atrevimiento al gritar eso, vio a sara la cual estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpear a maiko por la ira que sentía al escuchar el grito de maiko, más allá estaban Alexis, ethan, ryu, rai, dizzy, luka, Jack, samantha, Albert, Jack, tracey, mary, forrest, zeo y cress los cuales tenían la mirada en el suelo pero inmediatamente la levantaron para ver con furia a maiko por lo que había dicho, en tanto que yamabi tenía los puños apretados y estaba a punto de apuntar a maiko con su espada.

-¡ya basta es suficiente!-se escucharon ahora unas voces para que de un portal aparecieran dialga, darkrai, mewtwoY, ho-oh, uxie, entei, suicune, keldeo, cobalion y virizion, por lo que Alexis y los demás al ver a los legendarios se calmaron aunque no dejaban de estar molestos por lo dicho por su nueva compañera.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de MI?-dijo furiosa maiko mientras miraba a sara-¿crees que no se a lo que me arriesgo?

-más de lo que tu imaginas, digo tú al menos tuviste la suerte de tener a tus padres apoyándote en todo momento, cosa que es un privilegio que te apuesto que no todos aquí se pudieron dar… mientras que el resto de nosotros simplemente tuvimos que buscar a un tercero que nos apoyara y ayudara a consolar nuestro dolor, hasta te apuesto que incluso aquí alguno de nosotros en los peores momentos solo conto con la ayuda de sus pokemon-dijo sara tranquilamente- y yo fui una de ellos y por eso te puedo asegurar sobre el fuego de Moltres, ho-oh, entei, heatran, reshiram y volcanion que Cinthya a la final terminara casada con un hombre.

-chicas es suficiente…no debemos pelear entre nosotros sino en contra de aquellos a los que nos hemos propuesto destruir-dijo ash serio mientras se acercaba hacia ambas.

-a mí no me molesten-dijo seria maiko- yo no vine aquí para tener amigos la vida me enseño a no ser amiga de nadie, solo vine a hacer lo que debo hacer con quienes se lo merecen y ya…lo de Cinthya ella y yo lo intentaremos aunque si a la final aparece aquel que la hace feliz…ya lo veremos-dijo terca maiko para subir e irse a su cuarto a descansar.

-quisiera saber qué es lo que ocurrió aquí-dijo serio ash a lo que ryu, dizzy, sara, tracey, Albert, samantha, szary, yamabi, rai, mary y luka se miraron para asentir.

-ocurrió hace unos minutos ash-empezó Albert.

-estábamos hablando un poco sobre nuestro pasado-dijo mary.

-y sobre nuestros intereses amorosos en el pasado-dijo con cierta tristeza ryu.

-hasta que vino ella y empezó a decir que algún día la campeona de sinnoh Cinthya shirona seria Cinthya shirona de drakeon-dijo sara molesta.

-ya veo chicos, bueno gran coincidencia…que vengo de hablar un rato con Cinthya-dijo ash serio- estará bien, confió en que ella queda en buenas manos y que espera que me vaya mejor-dijo serio el azabache mientras miraba a todos sus nuevos compañeros- saben, si vamos a hacer esto, quisiera por lo menos conocer algo más sobre ustedes y cómo fue que aceptaron ser parte de todo esto-dijo ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás- ¿y pikachu?-dijo curioso ash.

-¡PIKA!-grito ahora el ratón eléctrico para subirse al hombro de su entrenador, atrás del pokemon venían pikara y Emily.

-ven aquí pikara-dijo crystal a su pikachu cosa que ella obedeció.

-tú también Emily-dijo max a lo que su Galvantula fue a donde su entrenador.

-bueno ash, tú decides de que quieres que hablemos-dijo Albert con una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí, solamente dinos-dijo samantha.

-vaya…de verdad que ustedes son diferentes de misty y los demás-dijo ash con una pequeña sonrisa- empecemos por lo primero… ¿de qué región son?

-kanto-dijeron ahora ethan y joe con una sonrisa.

-Jhoto-dijeron sara, yamabi y rai.

-hoenn-dijo ahora luka- aunque kalm también lo es.

-sinnoh-dijeron ahora lis, maiko, samantha, dizzy y Alexis con una pequeña sonrisa.

-unova-dijeron ahora Crystal, szary, max y Jack.

-kalos-dijeron ahora los demás junto a kage el cual aparecía desde la sombra de su compañero junto a Harley.

-¿ash?-dijo ahora Harley mientras veía al entrenador y lo mucho que había cambiado.

-te dejo a este estorbo…no dejes que intenten algo sucio contra ustedes… ¿vamos a entrenar un poco yamabi?-dijo ahora kage en tono burlón mientras aparecían las maletas de Harley.

-hola Harley-dijo ahora ash luego de reconocer finalmente al coordinador de hoenn- supongo que estas aquí…debido a que deseas vengarte de may ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto ahora con burla.

-por supuesto…pero primero, es increíble la cantidad de pokemon que has atrapado-dijo ahora Harley mientras se fijaba en la gran cantidad de pokemon de otras regiones que habían allí.

-vamos kage…-dijo ahora yamabi para caminar hacia su amigo acompañado de yveltal y ho-oh mientras Harley le vio.

-hay pero que apuesto eres chico, sino consigues novia avísame y tal vez podamos arreglar algo-dijo ahora Harley con estrellas en los ojos mientras se pegaba del brazo de yamabi lo que provoco que este blandiera su espada.

-no me gustan los hombres…búscate a otro-dijo yamabi ahora mientras él y kage desaparecían junto a yveltal y ho-oh.

-¿pero dónde conseguiré a alguien tan guapo?-dijo ahora Harley mientras se fijaba en los demás.

-Melo, Melo-dijo ahora meloetta seria mientras abrazaba a ash al igual que diancie, Sabrina, Daisy y dalia, en tanto que Jirachi, mew, latias y bayleef se limitaban a acariciar el cuerpo del entrenador con sus cabezas.

-qué horror-dijo Harley mientras se fijaba en los demás, lo que provoco que ryu, dizzy y Jack fueran abrazados por sus amantes pokemon.

-ni siquiera lo intentes-dijo ahora ryu a lo que sus compañeros pokefilicos asintieron.

-ni loco me acerco a ellos-dijo Harley a las amantes pokemon de los tres pokefilicos las cuales le miraban con rabia.

-Harley…porque no vas a un cuarto o te dedicas a conocer a nuestros pokemon-dijo ahora ash en un suspiro mientras señalaba al gran grupo de pokemon.

-por ahora veré a sus pokemon-dijo ahora Harley mientras veía a todos los pokemon allí- increíble…tienen pokemon de las seis regiones.

-sería bueno para tenerlo de modelo-dijo ahora Valeria con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia Harley.

-hay, pero si es la modista más conocida de kalos-dijo ahora Harley mientras tomaba con dulzura la mano de la líder- es un placer conocerla señorita Valeria, siempre desee modelar para usted alguno de sus diseños…hasta tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría enseñarle algún día.

-mejor sigamos hablando-dijo ash a lo que todos asintieron con tranquilidad mientras que más allá sus pokemon hablaban y practicaban entre ellos.

-glace, glace-dijo ahora la glaceon de samantha la cual estaba a un lado de su hermana leafeon mientras veía a la glaceon de Albert.

-glace, glace-le respondió ahora la glaceon de Albert mientras unía su pata a la de su igual.

-leaf, leaf-dijo ahora la leafeon mientras veía al Jolteon de dizzy, y a los Espeon de ethan y Sabrina respectivamente.

-jol, jol-dijo ahora Jolteon mientras saludaba a leafeon pero esta le ignoro.

-Leaf, leaf-dijo ahora leafeon algo temerosa debido a que recordaba que en el pasado ella fue atacada por un Jolteon.

-Jol, jol-dijo ahora el Jolteon de dizzy mientras se acercaba a la leafeon pero esta temerosa retrocedió un poco.

-greninja-dijo ahora shadow mientras veía a la greni de lis la cual veía con interés al greninja de ash.

-milo-dijo ahora el milo de samantha mientras veía a la levia de crystal por lo que se acercó a su igual.

-milo-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa levia.

-zoroark-dijo ahora la ahora zoroark de ash mientras jugaba con su cría, la cual jugaba con su ma y la zoroark de luka.

-grr-dijo ahora el lucario que ash había conocido en sinnoh mientras veía a su ahora compañera zoroark y a sus similares.

-Grr-dijo ahora star mientras atacaba a los lucarios con un aura esfera en señal de que quería algunas batallas.

-grr-dijeron ahora los restantes lucario para lanzarse sobre star y atacarla con pulso dragón, hueso veloz y cola de hierro empezando así la batalla.

 **Hoenn, ciudad calagua.**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo serio alan mientras veía a kalm.

-no quiero tener a esa pelusa de cabellos miel diciéndome mentiras-dijo serio kalm mientras veía a puni-chan el cual salió del bolso de su entrenador al igual que sorato.

-sabes-dijo serio alan mientras sacaba a su Charizard- yo jamás me uniría a ti…solamente estoy aquí para llevarme a los núcleos de zygarde y entregárselos a lysson…solamente el podrá concederme mi deseo, así que te reto…una batalla uno a uno, quien gane se queda con los núcleos de zygarde.

-ya me lo suponía…-dijo con cinismo kalm- bueno, te di tu oportunidad de ser uno más de nosotros por tu propia voluntad, pero aumentemos la apuesta-dijo kalm mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo para posteriormente mostrar la piel de su brazo.

-¿qué es eso?-dijo ahora alan mientras veía lo que parecía ser una especie de tatuaje con la forma del rostro de arceus en colores negro y verde.

-es el sello de arceus-dijo serio kalm- este sello arceus nos permite elegir usarlo o no, es el que nos garantiza a nosotros que sobreviviremos a lo que se avecina… y también demuestra que nosotros seremos quienes traigan justicia y paz a este mundo tan corrupto, podrido y corrompido-dijo kalm- desconozco si los demás lo tienen o no, pero eso no me interesa a mi ahora…si yo gano, tú serás uno de nosotros, usaras este sello solamente que el tuyo será un sello inferior al mío ya que estará sujeto al mío y harás lo que yo diga, ah y dejaras al líder del equipo flare y también de perseguir a zygarde.

-no hare lo que tú digas, pero acepto-dijo alan serio mientras apretaba su piedra activadora- envía a tu mejor pokemon si quieres tener una oportunidad.

-¿un mega-Charizard-X?-dijo con burla kalm- bien…que así sea-dijo kalm para sacar sus pokebola- no quería pelear contigo, enserio tienes talento, es casi una lástima que lo estés desaprovechando al estar con el equipo flare, no creas que no se lo mucho que ellos hicieron sufrir a zygarde, pero si eso es lo que deseas…que así sea, te enseñare de una vez por todas que con los legendarios y con nosotros nadie se mete al menos que desee la muerte-dijo para lanzar la pokebola al aire- sal metagross.

-¡meta!-dijo ahora el poderoso pokemon mientras veía al mega-Charizard, en su cabeza estaba su respectiva piedra.

-¿no lo vas a mega-evolucionar?-dijo ahora alan inquieto.

-por los momentos no necesito que lo haga…te enseñare que pelear una batalla pokemon con cualquiera de nosotros no se trata de tenerla, sino de sobrevivir-dijo kalm con cinismo- usa hiperrayo de la forma que te enseñe-ordeno kalm a su pokemon dando inicio así a la batalla.

 **Kalos, ciudad tempera**

-hari-maron-mumuro con pesar ahora la joven manon mientras veía a su compañera pokemon tendida en la camilla desde hace tres meses- alan…espero que estés bien, no tardes…no tardes mucho, no quiero que te pase nada-dijo con un suspiro la joven mientras veía a su pokemon inconsciente.

-gogogo-dijo ahora el pequeño sorato mientras aparecía a un lado de manon debido a un portal que él y puni-chan habían abierto.

-hola pequeño-dijo manon con algo de felicidad para tomar al pequeño pokemon-¿acaso te has perdido?

-gogogo-dijo sorato para negar y ver a hari-manon fijamente.

-no te preocupes pequeño-dijo ahora manon con una sonrisa triste- estoy seguro de que ella despertara.

-gogogo-dijo ahora sorato para asentir y cerrar los ojos mientras se comunicaba con puni-chan y kalm.

 **Hoenn, ciudad calagua.**

-esquiva, usa golpe de meteoros y termínalo de una buena vez, metagross-dijo serio kalm a lo que su pokemon sin mega-evolucionar asintió.

-estas equivocado, solo un golpe más y estarás destruido y me llevare a ese núcleo y al otro que escapo el muy cobarde-dijo serio alan- usa lanzallamas directo en la cabeza de metagross y cuando se debilite usa garra dragón y toma al núcleo de zygarde.

-char-rugió el poderoso pokemon mega evolucionado mientras se lanzaba al ataque y atacaba a metagross el cual con un golpe más estaría debilitado.

-meta-dijo ahora el poderoso pokemon para comenzar a rodar usando su cuerpo como si fuera un shuriken cosa que le permitió escapar pero no le dio tiempo de usar su ataque.

-fuiste un buen rival-dijo kalm- lástima que tus habilidades están del lado equivocado, pero eso lo solucionare yo, ya que si te soy sincero…ellos solo te están manipulando y usando y jamás curaran al chespin ni ayudaran a tu amiga o novia en la recuperación de su pokemon, te ofrecí mi ayuda a cambio de que te nos unieras por voluntad propia, pero ya que no quieres hacerlo te obligare a hacerlo, y además ya que quieres estar solo y lejos de las personas que aprecias para evitar que salgan lastimadas…te ayudare llevándomela a ella-dijo kalm burlón mientras metagross atacaba a Charizard dejándole debilitado.

-no puede ser-dijo alan decepcionado- me ganaste…con un pokemon sin mega-evolucionar y que estaba débil, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

-te lo dije…pudiste llegar a tener el mismo nivel que mis pokemon, pero desaprovechaste la oportunidad…ahora quiero mi premio y mi trofeo, y por cierto…tienes buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres, la chica es muy bella, tienes un buen gusto y más si eliges a chicas tan bonitas y hermosas como manon-dijo kalm con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!-dijo furioso alan mientras veía a kalm el cual ahora estaba a escasos centímetros suyos.

-tú no me das órdenes a mí, el único al que permito que lo haga es a arceus o a ash-dijo serio kalm mientras golpeaba suavemente a alan para dejarle inconsciente cosa que metagross hizo lo mismo con el débil Charizard de alan-comencemos con esto, tienes la suerte de estar desmayado debido a que esto te dolerá mucho-dijo serio kalm mientras veía a alan en los brazos- supongo que los brazos serán una buena opción…jajá, ya quiero verte intentar hablar de nuevo con los del equipo flare o con lysson para que veas lo que te ocurrirá si lo intentas-dijo kalm mientras quitaba con delicadeza la piedra activadora y el guante del brazo de alan y empezaba con lo necesario para ponerle el sello a alan.

 **Kalos, hospital de ciudad romantis, habitación de clemont.**

-no puedo creer lo que me dices hijo-dijo serio el padre de clemont con algo de incredulidad en su voz.

-es verdad, papa…intentando evitar que se llevaran a Bonnie, me dejaron sin manos y también se llevaron a luxray por perder la batalla en contra de yveltal y su compañero-dijo clemont con tristeza.

-entiendo hijo, no fue tu culpa…tal vez aun haya esperanza para Bonnie y la podamos traer de vuelta-dijo ahora su padre serio.

-no puedo papa, mira lo que le hicieron a serena y a max…es más que obvio que ellos quieren impedir que nos acerquemos a ellos, aunque aun no entiendo del todo bien la razón o motivo-dijo clemont decaído.

-ten fe hijo, la fe lo puede todo, y a todas estas; ¿en dónde está ash?-dijo con curiosidad Meyer.

-papa, él se fue y tal vez nunca regrese debido a lo que le hicimos-confeso ahora clemont con una sonrisa de burla.

-como te atreves clemont a hacer algo como eso, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?-dijo ahora meyer algo inquieto.

-pues veras, lo que sucedió es que-dijo clemont mientras empezaba a relatarle a su padre todo lo ocurrido.

 **Hoenn, ciudad calagua**

-bien, esto ya está-dijo serio kalm mientras veía el sello que había hecho en la arena- espero que todo salga como lo he planeado.

-gogogo-dijo ahora puni-chan algo inquieto.

-pronto, después de esto el ya no les volverá a molestar, si lo hace simplemente morirá-dijo kalm mientras ponía a alan en el sello en la arena- invoco al poder de zygarde y al poder de la tierra para poder realizar esto con éxito-dijo kalm serio mientras el pequeño puni-chan brillaba de color verde al igual que el sello de kalm y el sello en la tierra- gracias puni-chan-dijo al núcleo de zygarde quien asintió.

-¿q-que h-ha-ces?-dijo ahora alan serio.

-te despertaste rápido-dijo kalm de forma siniestra- mejor, así entenderás que pelear con nosotros se trata de sobrevivir… bien escucha, no tengo todo el día y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que seré rápido.

Dijo kalm mientras con una pequeña navaja se sacaba un poco de sangre la cual llego hasta el sello que estaba en su brazo derecho haciendo que este brillara con más intensidad.

-estas son las reglas que te pondré: te prohíbo escapar, te prohíbo hablar con manon acerca de ir en contra nuestra, cuando te encuentres con el team flare o con lysson o cualquier otro equipo jamás deberás mostrar alguna señal de querer mandar un mensaje de ayuda, te prohíbo tener comunicación con lysson o los flare a partir de ahora; no deberás proteger a nadie que no sea de los gijinkas, nuestros aliados o los legendarios, deberás tener siempre respeto hacia ash y los demás, y finalmente no debes tener más lealtad hacia los flare y siempre seguir mis órdenes y las de los demás; estas serán tus reglas, sigue estas reglas o muere.

-yo no hare nada de eso-dijo serio alan.

-claro que lo harás, no tendrás opción-dijo serio kalm para que su sello brillara con más intensidad y haciendo un corte en la parte seleccionada del brazo de alan del cual la sangre empezó a brotar empezó a crearse un sello que era más pequeño y parecía la letra Z en colores azul y negro el cual empezó a tomar forma en el brazo de alan y dolía tanto o más como un tatuaje.

-ah-dijo cansado alan mientras sentía el dolor el cual era difícil de soportar y muy fuerte-Charizard…lanzallamas-intento ordenar a su pokemon pero este se encontraba sometido.

-¡meta!-se escuchó ahora al metagross de kalm luego de haber golpeado con una de sus patas, una de las alas del Charizard de alan.

-no tienes mucha resistencia por lo que veo-dijo ahora kalm mientras veía que el proceso termino, por lo que sonrió un poco para luego ver el sello en el brazo de alan quedando satisfecho para luego ver a puni-chan el cual asintió y dejo de brillar.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-murmuro débilmente alan debido al dolor.

-te hice uno de nosotros o casi-dijo kalm- luego me lo agradecerás créeme, si hubieras aceptado todo por propia voluntad hubiera sido mucho más fácil que haberlo hecho de esta manera, pero no me dejaste muchas opciones-dijo kalm con cinismo mientras encogía los hombros restándole importancia-ahora escucha…falta la parte más importante de todas, pero no sé si deba hacerla contigo luego del sello ya que podrías morir al instante y también que para eso necesitamos la presencia de arceus, por lo que por los momentos te salvas pero eso no impedirá que lo haga contigo y que un día despiertes sintiendo como tus huesos se rompen y se reacomodan al instante-dijo kalm con una sonrisa siniestra.

-ma-manon-susurro ahora alan mientras sentía como el brazo derecho suyo iba a reventar debido al enorme dolor.

-gracias por recordarme-dijo kalm mientras en sus brazos aparecían la chica inconsciente, su chespin y sorato- tu eres mi premio o mejor dicho lo que te hice, pero ella es mi trofeo; así que ya nos vamos si no te molesta-dijo kalm con una sonrisa siniestra cuando escucho a puni-chan llamándole por lo que volteo a ver.

-oigan es el bobo-se oyó ahora una voz haciendo que kalm se volteara más que furioso, furia que se incrementó al ver a puni-chan en las garras de ese meowth.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo con MI pokemon?-dijo furioso kalm mientras recalcaba lo último que dijo.

-¿tuyo?-dijo ahora james con burla- las cosas son de quien las encuentra y si quieres pelea, la ten-empezó a decir sin embargo fue golpeado por un altaria.

-ultima vez que lo digo, o sueltan a mi pokemon…o les hare a ustedes algo tan doloroso que si sobreviven desearan estar muertos-dijo serio kalm- altaria ataca a meowth y salva a puni-chan-ordeno serio kalm a su pokemon.

-al-dijo ahora el pokemon tipo dragón para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia meowth y arrebatarle a puni-chan el cual quedo en el lomo del ave algodón.

-oye bobo, quien te crees…puni-chan es nuestro-dijo ahora jessie mientras sacaba a su gourgeist- nos pagaras esta humillación-termino ahora james mientras sacaba a su malamar.

-un trio de tontos sin ningún valor es lo que son-dijo ahora kalm mientras dejaba a manon al cuidado de su metagross y de sorato.

-nadie nos dice eso-dijo ahora james furioso.

-yo sí, y apuesto que su jefe se los dice a cada rato al igual que sus compañeros o si no se burlan a sus espaldas, les apuesto que por eso están en hoenn lejos de kalos, porque para su jefe solo son peor que la basura y tienen menos valor que un rattata o un zubat-dijo kalm ahora con crueldad- no tengo todo el día para perderlo con un grupo de inútiles que además de ser unos buenos para nada son unos simples humanos inútiles-agrego kalm con burla.

-¡¿HUMANOS INUTILES?!-bramaron ahora los tres al mismo tiempo.

-como lo escucharon-dijo kalm- no son buenos en nada, y de paso son simples humanos-dijo con crueldad.

-tú también eres humano maldito mocoso, y al equipo rocket le debes de temer-agrego ahora meowth- el jefe vendrá y te arrepentirás por tu trato hacia nosotros.

-soy mayor que ustedes…y humano ya no soy, así que ese es un punto a mi favor-dijo kalm- de todas formas…no creo que los humanos puedan hacer algo como esto-dijo ahora mientras un pequeño remolino de tierra se formó por lo que kalm abrió la mano y cuando la volvió a cerrar estaba allí una alabarda negra con verde-les presento la alabarda de la tierra…mi mejor arma.

-no es humano-dijo ahora james con miedo- ¿Qué eres entonces?

-su peor pesadilla…y al menos que quieran la muerte como regalo, harán lo que yo diga, ya que si pude vencer a este-dijo mientras señalaba a alan y a su pokemon- ustedes no serán más difíciles que él, para asegurarme de que lo harán-dijo ahora kalm mientras tomaba a meowth y lo apresaba de tal forma que la punta de la alabarda quedo en su cabeza- un movimiento y lo mato, aunque es un pokemon muy valioso debido a que puede hablar y tal vez lo pueda vender.

-¡meowth!-grito ahora james mientras intentaba atacar a kalm con tan mala suerte que fue atacado por el aliento dragón de altaria que lo lanzo unos metros lejos de su entrenador.

-solo lo diré una última vez, me hacen gastar saliva y tiempo; guarden a sus pokemon y no se pongan de cómicos o este pokemon pagara las consecuencias-dijo kalm tan serio que era obvio que no dejaba derecho a réplica alguna.

-s-si-dijeron ahora james y jessie mientras guardaban a sus pokemon.

-bien, nos vamos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa kalm mientras el portal se abría- me pregunto si podre…-dijo ahora serio mientras sacaba una pokebola la cual era especial y la apuntaba hacia meowth capturándolo en el acto- lo sabía…estas son buenas-dijo ahora mientras guardaba la pokebola con meowth en su caja, para posteriormente acercarse hacia la inconsciente manon y tomarla entre sus brazos luego de que la alabarda desapareciera.

-¡meowth!-dijo ahora jessie- ¡que le hiciste!-dijo atónita de que su compañero hubiera sido atrapado.

-estará bien, por los momentos…entren al portal que nos vamos sino quieren que les dé una paliza ahora mismo-dijo kalm serio a lo que ambos entraron seguidos de altaria y puni-chan- nos vemos…te veré luego-dijo ahora para entrar con la inconsciente manon, mientras que sorato y chespin se encontraban siendo levitados por la fuerza psiquica de metagross.

-¡MANON!-grito alan ahora lleno de furia luego de que el portal se cerrara.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-red-dijo ahora yellow mientras estaba acostada en la cama de su novio mientras intentaba dormir.

-mmm-dijo ahora red algo cansado por el entrenamiento mientras volteaba a ver a su novia.

-¿has pensado en como haremos para mezclarnos con ellos sin que nos descubran?-pregunto la sanadora del bosque y aunque esperaba que red le pidiera explicación alguna al referirse a ellos entendió perfectamente.

-ya lo pensé-confeso con sinceridad mientras veía a la rubia- he estado buscando algo de ropa…algo que quien nos vea demuestre temor y más que todo, algo que nos haga parecer normales o casi-dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado y abría su armario del cual saco dos conjuntos de ropa- sé que a los demás quizás no les guste, pero hace tiempo…vi una colección de ropa que era perfecta para los dark y los góticos, y pensé que tal vez nos serviría a nosotros.

-se ve bien la ropa-confeso ahora yellow mientras veía la ropa que red le había enseñado- tal vez pueda probarla-dijo ahora la pequeña sanadora mientras entraba al baño en tanto que red se quedó allí esperándole.

-re-red sem-sempai ¿co-como me ve-veo?-dijo ahora yellow con un sonrojo mientras veía que su ropa ahora consistía en un conjunto idéntico al suyo, con la única diferencia que esta nueva prenda era completamente negra y su cabello ahora estaba amarrado por una moña de color negro.

-te ves bien-dijo red con una sonrisa haciendo que yellow se sonrojara- es la misma que usamos, la única diferencia son los colores…de resto es lo mismo-dijo ahora red mientras se quitaba su gorra y se la ponía a yellow- espérame aquí que ya vuelvo- dijo ahora red con una sonrisa mientras entraba al baño.

-te ves bien amor-dijo ahora yellow mientras veía la nueva ropa de red.

-¿verdad que si?-dijo ahora red con una sonrisa mientras veía su ropa la cual era la misma excepto que el pantalón que usaba ahora era completamente gris, en tanto que tenía un suéter de color rojo junto a una chamarra de color negro con líneas rojas y su cabello se veía bien suelto.

-creo que te falta algo-dijo ahora yellow mientras tocaba los cabellos de su novio despeinándole lo más que pudo.

-ahora si me veo bien-dijo red- quizás a los demás le guste pero no es seguro.

-puede que si-dijo ahora yellow mientras se imaginaba a sus hermanos, amigos y compañeros con ropa de colores rojo con negro.

-vamos a hablar con ellos ¿te parece?-dijo red a lo que yellow asintió y dejando sus ropas habituales encima de la cama salieron de su habitación a hablar con los demás.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, la votación será hasta la semana del 25 y estaré subiendo la ova antes de la segunda semana de febrero.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien chicos, queda una semana para la votación, hasta ahora la ova que va ganando es el pasado de samantha con una pequeña diferencia de puntos, sin más que decir respondo comentarios:**

 **Kuroi to tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si alan, se mereció un poco que kalm se llevara a manon, así como también que se merece el escarmiento que tendrá a partir de ahora, si el caos se viene pronto, los traidores como dijo mewtwo desearan estar muertos, pero ni los nuevos compañeros de ash ni los legendarios permitirán que la diversión se acabe tan pronto.**

 **Tamashi: estaba pensando en poner la lista, pero tengo varios problemas con ciertas cosas que estoy intentando solucionar, y si alan debe buscar la manera de solucionar lo de manon ya que él lo arruino.**

 **Reider crpy: si, todos ya deberíamos saber quién es el hombre que hará feliz a la rubia, aunque maiko no se rendirá sin dar pelea y alan debió pensar mejor las cosas ya que él hubiera sido un gran aliado.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: gracias, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado Crimson.**

 **Cutesaralisa: si, jode un poco que alan siga vivo o casi ya que ahora tendrá muchos problemas, y sobre meyer ya verás lo que le hará a clemont.**

 **chang29W: claro no hay problema,espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Capitulo 17, comenzando el entrenamiento y comienzan las amistades parte 1**

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada.**

En este sitio que era en donde se encontraba ahora el elegido y futuro rey de la nueva especie que había surgido, se encontraban ash y sus ahora nuevos compañeros mientras hablaban y practicaban entre ellos acompañados de algunos pocos legendarios.

-ash-dijo ahora arceus mientras miraba al mencionado al mismo tiempo que empezaba a levitar- ¿estás listo para tu entrenamiento?

-la verdad no lo estoy arceus-dijo el azabache-pero al sentir la rabia, la ira y el rencor y esa aura de oscuridad junto al increíble poder que libere…estoy más que interesado en aprender a controlarlo.

-y lo harás ash, pero capaz te tome unos años aprender a hacerlo-dijo serio el dios-¿aun así estas dispuesto a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias que esto pueda traerte?

-lo hare arceus, quiero tener mi venganza y ser tan fuerte que nadie en el mundo se me resista-confeso el azabache con seriedad mientras miraba sus manos.

-bien ash…en tres días comenzaremos, disfruta de conocer a tus padres biológicos-dijo serio el dios mientras miraba al azabache y a quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Normalmente cualquier humano se sentiría más que intimidado de estar frente a frente con cualquier legendario, y más que todo con el dios pokemon y a muchos les daría siquiera un infarto de que él te vea frente a frente, pero los jóvenes que ahora estaban con el elegido no eran jóvenes comunes y corrientes, estos eran jóvenes que habían tenido la autorización de arceus y los legendarios para ser lo que ahora eran luego de haber renunciado a su vida como humanos debido a que como humanos, ellos habían sido miserables e infelices; el haber demostrado su valor y que eran unos de los pocos humanos dignos capaces de ayudar a los pokemon y arriesgar su vida era una de las razones por las que arceus no se propasaría con ellos ni les haría sufrir como les esperaba a los traidores y a cualquier humano en general que se cruzara en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas arceus?-dijo ahora ash curioso.

-tengo que ir a pedirle a alguien un favor que me debe-dijo serio el dios mientras un portal con todos los colores aparecía frente suyo- sé que dije que los legendarios no se volverían a mostrar con los humanos…así que iré disfrazado-dijo serio el dios para desaparecer entrando por el portal.

-espero que estés bien arceus-dijo ahora ash.

-tranquilo ash-dijo Albert con una sonrisa- es el dios pokemon de quien hablamos…deberíamos preocuparnos más por quien se tan descarado de hacerle algo que por arceus-dijo con algo de maldad a lo que rai y ryu asintieron.

 **Kanto, ciudad carmín.**

-aquí debe estar bien-dijo ahora el dios pokemon mientras salía del portal el cual apareció en el interior de una de las casas de la ciudad- nadie puede verme aquí-dijo ahora el dios pokemon serio para que una luz le rodeara quedando ahora un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente el cual tenía la piel muy pálida, su cabello ahora era completamente blanco en tanto que llevaba por vestimenta un chaleco y un pantalón de colores blancos, en su chaleco se encontraban cosidas sus respectivas 18 tablas las cuales simulaban ser joyas preciosas, en tanto que en su cuello se encontraba un hermoso collar el cual tenía la forma de su adorno y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos hermosos lentes dorados-mmm-dijo ahora el hombre mientras miraba todo a su alrededor hasta que vio una mesa en la que había unas pocas sillas- es tan común todo esto…de verdad no entiendo porque si los humanos tienen una vida tan corta son tan mediocres-dijo el dios mientras se sentaba con cuidado.

 **Kanto, ciudad carmín.**

 **-** jamás entenderé a los humanos-dijo en un susurro un joven de 16 años- todo esto es tan…no lo entiendo, ni lo entenderé-dijo ahora algo cansado debido a su empleo a su lado se encontraban los pokemon de equipo el cual era un grupo con todas evoluciones de eevee.

-leaf-dijo ahora su leafeon.

-son sumamente difíciles de entender forest-confeso ahora a su pokemon mientras sacaba la llave para entrar a su casa- pero tampoco es que pueda quejarme mucho-dijo en un suspiro ya que si tuviera que elegir entre su anterior vida y esta nueva vida prefería esta.

-¿flareon?-pregunto ahora su flareon mientras entraba en la casa seguida de sus demás compañeras junto a su dueño y su amante.

-es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo ahora una voz mientras la puerta se cerraba y las luces se prendían- por lo que veo…es más que obvio que te has acostumbrado a tu nueva vida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo ahora el chico mientras miraba al hombre que estaba en su casa, una gran aura de magnificencia e imponencia por no decir cierta aura de divinidad que emanaba del hombre.

-glaceon-dijo ahora furiosa la glaceon del joven para atacar con rayo de hielo al intruso.

-no te atrevas a volver a hacer eso-dijo ahora el hombre para que la piedra que representaba al tipo fuego brillara y el adorno junto a las ropas del hombre cambiaran a rojas para acto seguido de su mano salió un poderoso lanzallamas el cual no solamente deshizo el ataque sino que también golpeo a la pokemon.

-arceus-dijo por fin el joven mientras veía al hombre-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-¿tomar apariencia humana?-dijo serio el hombre- fácil, no me iba a arriesgar a aparecer después de haberme llevado a todos mis hijos…supongo que sabes para que vine ¿o no?

-aguarda, sé que tú te has llevado a mew y los demás, también sé que algunos legendarios destruyeron ciudades incluyendo a mew-dijo el joven mientras las demás pokemon iban a socorrer a su amiga herida- pero no los hicieron solos…los hicieron con la ayuda de ellos.

-sí, ellos nos han ayudado-dijo el dios mientras se quitaba los lentes revelando unos ojos ahora rojos- como sabes, el humano conocido como el elegido ha desaparecido.

-eso lo sé, él debe estar con ustedes ¿o me equivoco?-confeso ahora el joven.

-así es, está con nosotros…si de verdad me consideras un padre como siempre me lo dices cada vez que te hacia desaparecer para verte desde que ocurrió aquello, me harás el favor e iras con esos inútiles que se intentaron pasar de listos con el elegido y fingirás ser su amigo-dijo el dios pokemon.

-¿Qué tan amigo?-dijo el joven.

-lo más que puedas…intenta ganarte su confianza, haz que se confíen en ti y cuando lo hagan les harás sentir lo que nuestro elegido sintió cuando ellos hicieron su graciecita que nos les saldrá barata, quiero saber lo que harán y lo que no, cuantas veces fornican entre ellos, que comen y que no, que hacen, como entrenan a sus pokemon, que planean contra nuestro elegido-dijo el dios- en pocas palabras todo lo que sepas de ellos nos ayudara a nosotros a destruirles, a cambio de no decepcionar a tu futuro líder, rey y entrenador de legendarios…tendrás tu vida y podrás ayudarnos a vengarnos contra los que te hicieron eso y por tu anterior muerte.

-lo sé-dijo serio el joven mientras veía al adulto- cuente conmigo arceus…sabe que si no fuera por usted ya estuviera muerto desde hace años.

-lo sé-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad- yo no solamente fui tu creador mientras tú eras un pokemon, sino que además de eso…soy quien te permitió vivir como lo que eres ahora-dijo con orgullo el dios- en pocas palabras, el experimento que sufriste a causa del equipo rocket, fue lo que me permitió tener una idea básica de como castigar a la humanidad…simplemente recuerda bien cuál es tu objetivo, evita encariñarte con esos sujetos que en realidad son un grupo de imbéciles-dijo con odio el dios refiriéndose a los traidores- nosotros estamos es con nuestro elegido a pesar de que algunos de esos imbéciles tuvieron en el pasado algo de cariño de nuestra parte-dijo serio el dios- pero elegido es elegido y es muy importante.

-entiendo arceus-dijo ahora el joven-¿a qué ciudad debo ir?

-síguele la pista a Gary oak, se cómo su perro faldero y no te despegues en ningún momento de su lado y de los demás traidores, no te descuides en ningún momento y avísanos de todo lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, esta será tu misión a partir de ahora-dijo ahora el dios convertido momentáneamente en humano.

-¿y que pasara con usted arceus y sus hijos?-dijo el joven.

-nosotros nos dedicaremos a entrenar y a fortalecernos al igual que nuestros elegido, sus pokemon, algunos aliados y los que han decidido ayudarnos en la destrucción, para cuando llegue el momento de seguir destruyendo y cobrar nuestra venganza…eso es todo lo que deberás saber por el momento-dijo el dios serio a lo que el chico asintió.

-¿Qué tan interesante es ese chico que llama el elegido?-dijo ahora el chico algo curioso-¿es tan bueno y digno como para que usted y los legendarios acepten lo que está a punto de iniciar?-dijo respetuoso el joven al saber que quien estaba frente suyo aunque hubiera tomado forma humana, era simplemente el dios pokemon el cual era dueño completamente de su lealtad no solamente por haber sido el creador de todo y su creador en su anterior vida, sino que también gracias a su intervención él estaba vivo ahora.

-lo es, ash es un chico sumamente especial-dijo ahora el dios convertido en hombre con una sonrisa sincera la cual demostraba orgullo- él es uno de los pocos humanos que ha demostrado un amor infinito hacia los pokemon antes que a los humanos, sin mencionar que a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido ha sabido seguir adelante, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de veces que ha salvado y ayudado a mis hijos a costa de su vida-dijo sin miedo alguno el dios.

-entonces debe ser alguien increíble y que ame a sus pokemon más que a su propia vida-confeso el joven.

-lo es-dijo el dios mientras comenzaba a explicarle y a narrar un poco todo lo que ash había logrado en tan solo esos seis años.

 **Kanto, base del equipo rocket.**

-definitivamente extrañaba esto-dijo Giovanny con una sonrisa retorcida- someterte como la fiera diablilla que eres, como la salvaje y la sádica que ocultas de todos al igual que tu pasado con nosotros-dijo ahora calmadamente mientras se vestía luego de haber pasado todas esas hora violando a delia.

-des-desgraciado-murmuro entre dientes delia ya que tenía tiempo que no tenía relaciones con el líder de los rocket, y hasta esa noche ella no volvió a tener relaciones de esa forma tan salvaje.

-deberás tener siempre modales a partir de ahora-dijo Giovanny- de lo contrario terminaras rodeada de cadáveres putrefactos-dijo ahora el líder con una sonrisa siniestra mientras comenzaba a caminar- ven aquí maldita bastarda-le dijo a delia casi de forma cariñosa sin importarle que esta frunciera el ceño.

-ya voy-dijo delia débil mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de Giovanny por los pasillos de la base y furiosa debido a que mientras caminaban algunos reclutas le decían palabras como golfa, zorra, puta barata y demás por lo que ella simplemente veía a Giovanny pero este solo alzaba el dedo en señal de aprobación a los reclutas por sus ``halagos´´hacia su nueva compañera.

-¿no vas a defenderme?-dijo ahora delia seria mientras fingía estar herida por los comentarios dichos.

-la verdad no, deberás acostumbrarte a comentarios de ese tipo a partir de ahora debido a que aquí, la mujer que quiera respeto deberá luchar por ganárselo, a las únicas que medio respetan es a domino y a atenea al igual que un poco a cassidy-dijo Giovanny de manera fría- de resto solamente eres la zorra que se acuesta conmigo y si ellos quieren serás su diversión.

-mmm-dijo delia con furia mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-llegamos-dijo Giovanny serio mientras delia simplemente se quedó atrás mientras observaba como Giovanny simplemente puso su mano en la sala en donde suponía que estaban los muertos para posteriormente la gran sala abrirse desprendiendo un terrible olor el cual solo significaba muerte.

-que mal olor-dijo ahora delia algo asustada por la gran putrefacción que había en la habitación.

-ni que fuera tanto-dijo ahora Giovanny con una sonrisa siniestra mientras entraba- este olor y este destino es el que les espera a todos los que se opongan a mi voluntad-dijo ahora mientras empezaba a caminar entre los cadáveres de los humanos y pokemon que el había asesinado.

-y bien ¿Dónde están?-dijo ahora sin ningún remordimiento delia mientras veía los cadáveres allí tirados, pero uno llamo poderosamente su atención.

-¿para qué mataste a este?-dijo ahora delia mientras tomaba con la ayuda de sus guantes el cadáver de un eevee variocolor que estaba sin orejas y sin cola, además de que sus ojos estaban salidos y sus patas habían sido cortadas.

-ah ese-dijo Giovanny sin interés alguno mientras veía el cadáver- era un eevee que se llamaba que fue usado para experimentos, tienes razón pero te equivocas en una cosa, ese eevee era un pokemon fuerte a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, pero el muy estúpido pensó que podía escapar de mí y de mis experimentos al igual que 7 de sus evoluciones, las evoluciones lograron escapar pero ese eevee no lo hizo y protón hizo el encargo de matarle.

-entiendo-dijo delia mientras soltaba el cadáver sin cuidado alguno- pudiste haberlo vendido y haber conseguido mucho dinero.

-como si necesitara más dinero del que ahora tengo-dijo Giovanny de forma siniestra- bueno…creo que esos cadáveres ya se pudrieron por completo.

-entiendo-dijo delia algo insegura.

-¿Qué esperabas luego de 16 años?-dijo Giovanny sonriendo sádicamente.

-que los tuvieras para yo presentarle a ash sus verdaderos padres-dijo de forma sádica Delia.

-a partir de ahora te quedaras con nosotros, y harás lo que diga-sentencio Giovanny a lo que delia simplemente asintió.

 **Kalos, hospital de ciudad romantis.**

-con permiso, con permiso-dijo con preocupación uno de los camilleros el cual corría a toda prisa debido a que en la camilla que transportaba con rapidez, se encontraba el profesor ciprés inconsciente o eso parecía.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ahora meyer el cual estaba en la recepción hablando seriamente con la secretaria.

-es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a la destrucción en ciudad luminalia-contesto con prisa el camillero mientras varias enfermeras y doctores socorrían rápidamente al profesor.

-entiendo-dijo ahora meyer mientras pensaba en todo eso y en que tal vez su hijo no debió haber hecho lo que hizo.

-bien, ya que el paciente está listo para ser internado lo internaremos-dijo ahora una de las enfermeras de forma seria.

-lo sé, haz lo mejor que puedas nimori, el paciente es sumamente especial y no podemos dejar que muera-dijo la doctora mientras evaluaba los signos vitales del profesor Ciprés.

-claro, vamos-dijo la joven de forma seria.

-así es, vamos-dijo la doctora para salir en compañía de la joven de nombre nimori.

-esa joven, me pareció verla antes con un chico que era su novio-susurro meyer mientras iba al cuarto en donde estaba max balance.

 **Hoenn, afueras de ciudad calagua.**

 **-** manon-murmuro ahora un inquieto alan mientras veía a su Charizard y su brazo.

-char-dijo ahora el poderoso tipo fuego mientras se levantaba y caminaba con cuidado debido a los golpes que había recibido.

-estas bien amigo-dijo ahora kalm mientras miraba a su pokemon, hasta que se fijó en las alas.

-¿char?-pregunto ahora su Charizard.

-no puede ser-murmuro ahora alan completamente derrotado mientras veía en el ala de su pokemon el mismo sello que él tenía en el brazo.

-alan-se escuchó ahora la voz de lysson desde el comunicador que tenía el joven-¿estás bien, que ha ocurrido con los núcleos de zygarde?

-¡AH, CHAR!-se escuchó ahora esos dos gritos de terror tan pronto el jefe del equipo flare dejo de hablar debido a que los sellos del entrenador y su pokemon habían empezado a brillar.

-¿alan, que sucede…porque gritas?-volvió a decir lysson.

-¡AH, CHAR!-se volvió a escuchar de nuevo de ambos debido al dolor tan intenso que les causaba el sello a ambos-l-lo lla-llamo m-mas tar-tarde-dijo alan a través de su holomisor para cortar la llamada de lysson haciendo que los sellos dejaran de brillar.

-ah, ah, ah-dijo ahora alan mientras respiraba agitadamente por el dolor que había recibido- de verdad debí haberme unido a ellos cuando pude-pensó temeroso el joven mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

 **Hoenn, hospital de pueblo pardal.**

-kalm-murmuro ahora una joven de cabellos miel y ojos azules- no sé qué es lo que te haya hecho puni-chan…pero te prometo que te ayudare.

-señorita serena-dijo el médico mientras entraba- es hora de su medicación, debe estar fuerte y curarse de esas quemaduras si desea salir pronto de aquí.

-lo sé-dijo serena mientras sonreía al médico.

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso.**

-caminando inútiles-dijo serio kalm mientras aparecía junto a james y jessie, mientras que en sus brazos se encontraba manon, en tanto que puni-chan se encontraba en la espalda del altaria de kalm al igual que sorato.

-sí, lo sabemos-dijo ahora james para intentar abrir la puerta pero esta abrió sola.

-lo que están a punto de ver, no lo verán nunca más… un movimiento en falso y les juro que los mato-dijo kalm mientras ambos asintieron para entrar al igual que el metagross y el altaria de kalm.

-¿son los legendarios?-dijo ahora totalmente anonadada jessie de ver a tantos legendarios y pokemon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dijo ahora Harley molesto mientras veía a james y jessie y luego fijo su vista en kalm-¿esto es una broma, verdad?

-no lo es, desgraciadamente estos payasos me siguieron y ahora tengo que sacarles algún tipo de provecho ya sea vendiendo a su tonto meowth parlante-dijo kalm serio mientras altaria se posaba en el suelo y del lomo bajaron sorato y puni-chan.

-te deseo suerte con eso-dijo el coordinador en tono burlón- ellos no serían capaces de atrapar ni a un bidoof, yo les intente ayudar en el pasado pero todo siempre lo arruinaban, lo único en lo que podrían ser medianamente buenos es como escudo y para recibir los ataques en caso de que pelearemos sin los pokemon cosa que muy pocos lo haríamos.

-ya pensare en ello-dijo kalm seriamente mientras su metagross sacaba su caja de entre sus ropas.

-¡danos eso!-grito ahora james mientras le arrebataba la caja a kalm el cual extrañamente a pesar de ser violento se dejó que se la arrebataran a la fuerza psiquica de metagross.

-¿creen que será tan fácil?-dijo ahora calmado kalm.

-meowth no importa nada más, te sacaremos de esa pokebola y de esa caja pronto, lo prometo-dijo ahora james mientras intentaba abrir la caja de todas las formas posibles pero esta seguía cerrada.

-con razón él dijo que eran tan patéticos-dijo kalm mientras depositaba a la inconsciente manon en uno de los sofás- esa caja el único que tiene la habilidad de abrirla soy yo…-dijo kalm mientras tomaba a hari-manon entre sus manos con delicadeza- pobre pokemon, pronto te curaras…

-gogogo-dijeron ahora puni-chan y sorato mientras descendían del lomo de altaria.

-hay, pero que lindura…son hermosos estos dos, me gustaría cambiártelos por cualquiera de mis pokemon-dijo ahora Harley mientras tomaba a puni-chan y le abrazaba.

-lo lamento, pero ese pokemon es mío y no lo cambio ni lo vendo-dijo ahora kalm mientras puni-chan se soltaba de Harley y al igual que sorato tomaban sus respectivas formas las cuales eran zygarde al 10% y zygarde al 50%.

-no me rendiré en eso, esas dos linduras serian perfectas para mis concursos-dijo ahora Harley mientras veía a james y jessie.

-esa caja es mía, zygarde-dijo ahora kalm para mostrarles al pequeño chespin- me gustaría que fueran con xerneas y le pidieran que curara a este pokemon-dijo a lo que ambos asintieron y abriendo un portal hicieron levitar al pequeño chespin y entraron los tres cerrándose el portal de inmediato.

-¡meowth, te sacaremos de allí no te preocupes!-dijeron ahora ambos a la vez, mientras que james intentaba abrir la caja, intento unos minutos más hasta que un sonido se escuchó.

-¡se abrió!-grito jessie para que la caja les diera una fuerte descarga eléctrica a ambos cayendo los dos al suelo.

-no pueden ser más tontos porque no estudiaron para serlo-dijo kalm mientras extendía la mano, lo que ocasiono que la cajita en donde estaban sus pokebolas desapareciera de las manos de james para aparecer en las manos de su dueño el cual la abrió fácilmente.

-devuélvenos a meowth-dijo ahora james furioso- o si no te haremos pagar.

-¿ustedes a mí?-dijo ahora kalm burlón- ni siquiera pudo ese entrenador del Charizard y van a poder ustedes-dijo con cinismo- no me hagan reír, no valen ni como entrenadores pokemon-dijo ahora kalm para sacar la pokebola de meowth y liberarle- y ese meowth ni siquiera se merece estar en alguna de mis pokebolas o en mi caja ocupando un espacio innecesario.

-¿equipo rocket?-dijo ahora ash mientras los veía con seriedad-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-el bobo-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-pika-dijo ahora el pikachu de ash mientras veía a los tres con desconfianza.

-¿pika?-dijo ahora pikara mientras se ponía detrás del pikachu de ash y veía a los tres con curiosidad.

-pero que linda-dijo ahora meowth mientras veía a pikara la cual se escondió aún más detrás de pikachu- ven preciosa, no te hare daño…lo que tú necesitas es un verdadero pokemon que…

-pika-dijo ahora el pikachu de ash mientras golpeaba con cola de hierro a meowth lanzándole hacia donde estaban los demás pokemon en un acto que podía ser celos, molestia o protección hacia pikara.

-Auch-dijo ahora meowth mientras fijaba su vista en los demás pokemon que le veian curiosos.

-que hermosas-dijo ahora meowth fijando su vista en las pokemon femeninas que había entre el gran grupo.

-¿leaf,leaf?-dijo ahora curiosa la leafeon de samantha mientras veía a meowth acercarse a ella y a su hermana glaceon.

-glaceon-dijo ahora la glaceon de samantha algo inquieta.

-tranquilas, no les hare daño a ninguna de ustedes dos preciosuras… si no les molesta me gustaría conocerlas a ambas-dijo con tranquilidad para que dos pokemon se pusieran frente a leafeon y glaceon.

-Jolteon, Jolteon-dijo ahora con molestia el Jolteon de dizzy mientras estaba frente a leafeon.

-Espeon, Espeon-le siguió ahora el Espeon de ethan mientras se ponía frente a glaceon.

-ya tranquilos, solo quiero hablar con ellas un poco y…-dijo meowth serio.

-¡Jolteon, Espeon!-gritaron ahora ambos para atacar a meowth con un poderoso trueno y una bola de sombra.

-glaceon-dijo ahora glaceon mientras veía a Espeon en tanto que leafeon simplemente retrocedió asustada.

-¿Jolteon?-pregunto ahora algo curioso el pokemon a leafeon.

-leafeon-dijo algo asustada la tipo planta para ir corriendo a los brazos de su dueña.

-duele-dijo ahora mientras se fijaba en las demás pokemon, viendo con algo de interés a Zura, Brighid, Star, Fern, la snivy de ash y varias pokemon mas las cuales simplemente le vieron unos segundos para a continuación ignorarle.

-eres hermosa-dijo ahora meowth mientras veía a zura, pero esta simplemente sonrió con maldad para que luego llegara su pareja.

-lucario-dijo ahora con ira el pokemon experto en aura.

-tranquilo, no le hare nada-dijo asustado meowth mientras veía al resto de las pokemon femeninas las cuales unas ignoraron su mirada, otras se pusieron a hablar con sus compañeros de equipo o sus nuevos compañeros o simplemente se fueron a entrenar ignorando a meowth ya que no lo veían ni como compañero por su bajo nivel.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-yo la verdad no entiendo lo que hizo chise-dijo ahora saya la cual estaba comiendo unas bayas tostadas junto a algunos de sus compañeros.

-ni yo-dijo silver ahora mientras a su lado estaba kotone- pudo haber muerto, y aun así…

-yo creo que nos estamos pasando quizás un poco con ese joven-dijo ahora kotone algo tímida.

-tal vez-dijo ahora sapphire de forma seria- pero no nos podemos permitir contaminarnos con gente de ese tipo, además está el hecho de que Pearl no es como nosotros; además…si hubiera algo serio entre ambos y se casaran ¿Dónde viviría chise, en la selva como una salvaje?

-qué asco-dijo ahora ruby de solo imaginar a su hermana cubierta de barro- ya con una salvaje tenemos más que suficiente.

-grrr-se escuchó ahora el gruñido de sapphire por el comentario de ruby.

-yo lo que opino es que chise lo que necesita es un macho para que calme sus ímpetus y deje de hacer semejantes tonterías-dijo gold con orgullo.

-cállate gold-dijo ahora Green mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al criador- un esposo querrás decir, nuestra hermana no es una puta para tener macho sin estar casada hermano-le recordó ahora seriamente el actual líder de ciudad verde.

-como si a los humanos les interesara en algo la virginidad-dijo ahora gold serio- aunque si, se merece un macho para que calme sus ímpetus y un marido para que la colme de regalos.

-¿sabes lo que sucederá si jin te escuchara hablando de esa forma de tu hermana?-dijo ahora kenyi burlón.

-también es mi hermano, por parte de padre pero hermano a fin de cuentas, y solamente estoy diciendo la verdad, chise se merece a un macho que calme sus ímpetus y le enseñe a dejar de hacer esas tonterías-dijo ahora gold con cara pervertida.

-ni se te ocurra algo como eso-dijo ahora Green de forma seria.

-es en serio chicos-dijo gold- chise hasta parece que no se decide entre su staraptor, lugia y ese rubio; no sé por qué motivo ha estado esperando tanto por algo que tarde o temprano ocurrirá, digo es normal tener relaciones aunque ella sea adolescente.

-dejemos de hablar de este tema-dijo silver serio mientras veía a kotone completamente sonrojada- no quiero que le pegues lo pervertido a mi novia, además este tema no es adecuado para los oídos de mi novia y menos para las demás chicas.

-mejor piensa en que es lo que ocurrirá si jin se entera de que estas hablando a sus espaldas de ese tema-dijo ahora haley sonrojada por los comentarios pervertidos de gold.

-no se enterara de nada si no abren la boca-dijo gold mientras les dirigía a sus hermanos y primos la amenaza velada- además ni que fuera la verdad, el jamás se enteraría de eso.

-¿enterarme de que?-dijo ahora una voz la cual se escuchaba seria, por lo que todos voltearon a ver.

-hermano-dijeron ahora kotone, blue, Platinum, oyuki, White, Y, whi-two y todas las demás hijas de ash con excepción de chise mientras veían a jin allí.

-amigo-dijeron ahora silver, Green, Diamond, kento, black, Lack-two y los demás chicos incluyendo a los que habían ido a comer que ya habían vuelto.

-hay hola jin-dijo gold algo inquieto- nada hermano, estábamos hablando solamente entre nosotros.

-bien escucha, normalmente te obligaría a que me dijeras que sucede…pero hoy para tu fortuna no tengo tiempo; ¿alguien sabe que ha sido del rubio ese y chise?-dijo jin serio.

-miren la hora que es, papa me debe estar esperando para eso, si eso…adiós-dijo ahora maya para salir corriendo de allí al igual que las demás chicas con excusas tontas.

-hay si, mi hermano me debe estar esperando, para eso…si eso-dijo ahora kento para salir corriendo en tanto que el resto de los chicos se las arreglaron para huir.

-¿y bien?-dijo ahora molesto el de cabellos bicolores- ¿alguno de ustedes me va a decir que me intentan ocultar o deberé sacarles la información por la fuerza o hacerles jalea el cerebro?-dijo ahora realmente furioso.

-pues lo que paso es que-empezó a decir Gold de forma inquieta.

-lo que sucede es que estábamos hablando de chise-dijo ahora Kenyi.

-¿Y?-dijo de forma airada el de cabellos bicolores.

-hay Gold, tu eres el que anda de pervertido y hasta dijiste eso de Chise, a mí no me metas en tus problemas hermano-dijo ahora Kenyi.

-¿Qué?, espera kenyi no me dejes a solas con EL-dijo gold con exageración mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

-adiós amigo, tengo que ir a ver a noland- dijo kenyi para desaparecer usando la tele transportación dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

-¡KENYI!-grito inútilmente gold.

-ahora si…-dijo jin mientras se acercaba a gold con una expresión que demostraba claramente enojo- ¿Qué es lo que han estado hablando de chise?

-veras, Jin…lo que pasa es que-empezó a decir Gold.

Mientras gold procedía a explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Jin, todo en la sala Beta donde antes estaban reunidos los jóvenes, fue paz y calma por unos minutos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un gran golpe en la pared.

 **Sinnoh, pueblo Caelestis.**

En el pequeño pueblo de sinnoh, lugar que había sobrevivido a la guerra ocurrida por pedido de Cinthya a Ash debido a que la campeona no quería ver destruido el pequeño pueblo en el cual creció y en el que vivía su abuela, siendo este el sitio que maiko había elegido como el lugar al que llegaría siempre al igual que Pearl cuando no estuvieran en la selva.

Lo cual eran solamente 7 días al año ya que ambos el resto del tiempo lo pasaban en la selva lejos de la civilización, aun así ella allí tenía una casa que irónicamente estaba cerca de la casa que habitara Cinthya en su juventud.

-ya llegue-dijo ahora maiko mientras entraba a la casa.

-mama-dijo ahora Pearl curioso-¿Qué te dijo ash?-dijo ahora respetuoso.

-simplemente me mando de vuelta-dijo maiko hastiada mientras veía que a su lado llegaba un dunsparce el cual podría parecer normal excepto que sus alas eran completamente negras y rotas.

-mama ¿no crees que tal vez?-dijo ahora Pearl mientras miraba al dunsparce.

-hola giratina-dijo ahora maiko completamente triste de que el legendario que había conocido por tanto tiempo y apreciaba hubiera sido degradado por arceus, ash, mew, mewtwo y los demás legendarios a tener esa forma-¿tal vez que Pearl?

-tal vez, te equivocaste al dejar a ash de esa forma y llevarte a giratina lejos de arceus, los dialga, los palkia y los demás giratina-dijo Pearl seriamente.

-dunsparce-saludo ahora el pequeño pokemon al cual giratina había sido degradado.

-no entiendo…sinceramente no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal-dijo maiko- es decir, ryu, szary, samantha, kage, yamabi, rai, luka, ethan y casi todos ellos se fueron a ser felices a otra parte, se llevaron a sus legendarios y no les paso lo mismo que a mí.

-¿mama?-dijo ahora Pearl curioso-¿Cuánto tiempo tenías que no veías a ash?

-más de quince años que no lo veía, pero tengo entendido que el con tan solo pensar en nosotros sabe dónde estamos-dijo maiko completamente asombrada.

-con razón está furioso mama-dijo ahora Pearl- digo, te fuiste hace más de 15 años como si él y los demás incluyendo a joe y los legendarios no te importaran ni nada, de hecho esta es la primera visita en 15 años que le haces y solo es para hacer reclamos, eso solo lo pone aún más furioso.

-te diré la verdad Pearl, yo nunca imagine que tú y esa chica…se conocieran, aunque Sabrina es una de las pocas amigas que tengo-confeso maiko con sinceridad- pero aun así, yo conocí a su padre en su juventud…el a pesar de estar destrozado por la traición de quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a nosotros, sin embargo yo en ese tiempo era aún más soñadora que ahora, mi mayor sueño era poder tener algo serio con Cinthya shirona aunque hubiera muchas complicaciones-dijo seria maiko- siempre desee entrar a una iglesia vestida de novia junto a Cinthya.

-¿amor entre dos mujeres?-dijo Pearl anonadado- ¿Cómo ibas a hacer para, ya sabes…tener bebes entre ambas y que?-dijo ahora un poco asqueado.

-cuando volvimos a tener movimiento, Cinthya fue una de las primeras mujeres líderes de gimnasio, alto mando o campeonas en ser atrapadas, las otras fueron Diantha, la líder Astrid, la campeona Tristana y la líder Winona.

-¿Qué paso con iris?-dijo ahora Pearl debido a que había leído sobre la fallecida campeona.

-ella obviamente ash no la necesitaba aunque si le dejo una ``pequeña´´ muestra de su aprecio y cariño-dijo maiko con una mueca, debido a que ella sabía muy bien a que se refería, después de todo ella fue la enviada a hacer eso.

-¿Qué paso después?-dijo Pearl.

-cuando las prisioneras llegaron lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que los profesores restantes de la región, luego de eso yo intentaba acercarme siempre a Cinthya pero ella siempre estaba entrenando con Diantha, con alguna de las chicas o con ash-dijo maiko con una mueca.

-¿sabías que ash prohibió las relaciones entre personas del mismo género?-dijo Pearl.

-sí, sé muy bien a que se debió eso, él dijo que eso era en contra del mismo orden y leyes del universo y que eran órdenes de arceus-dijo maiko- pero la verdad fue que ash empezó a celar más de la cuenta a Cinthya, luego de que me encontrara a mí y a Cinthya juntas.

-¿te acostaste con ella?-dijo Pearl algo asqueado-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-la amaba como la sigo amando, por eso quería intentarla separar de ash como fuera posible-confeso maiko- pero no contaba con algo en ese momento…ni Ash ni Cinthya sabían que serían padres de los pequeños serena y yoichi.

-¿entonces que paso?-dijo ahora Pearl.

-ash fue violento con ambas cuando nos encontró…dijo que ambas solamente estábamos jugando con él y sus sentimientos, además de que ambas éramos unas rameras-dijo maiko-Cinthya no sabía de su embarazo…ella no sospechaba del niño que ella esperaba y que su embarazo era de alto riesgo y que cualquier caída o emoción fuerte podría causar el desprendimiento del embrión.

-¿eso quiere decir que?-dijo Pearl.

-sí, ash dejo que su otro yo lo controlara…en ese momento nos insultó a ambas de la peor manera posible, ningún líder, alto mando o demás gijinkas se atrevieron a meterse en la discusión o apoyarme a mí, ni siquiera los pokemon o legendarios nos apoyaron-dijo maiko pensativa- en ese momento por mi culpa Cinthya perdió al pequeño yoichi y no solo eso, ash le exigió el divorcio y la hecho de la casa al igual que a mí.

-¿allí fue cuando apareció Anabel?-dijo curioso Pearl.

-sí, luego de eso Anabel llego y dijo que estaba interesada en una oportunidad para tener algo serio con ash y tomar el lugar que le correspondía a Cinthya, ella junto a Alexia y Miette se unieron al harem tomando el lugar de Cinthya hasta que un año después Cinthya volvió y si bien peleo por tener su lugar de vuelta perdió, aun así Ash le permitió quedarse, aunque no la tocaba ni la miraba para nada ya que su lugar había sido ocupado por tres chicas más-dijo maiko.

-¿entonces cómo fue que terminaron los dos juntos de nuevo?-dijo Pearl.

-cuando estaba por terminar la guerra, ash y Cinthya sufrieron un accidente y quedaron atrapados junto a Meloetta y algunos pokemon mas por algunos días en una base subterránea del equipo flare-dijo seria Maiko- cuando volvieron, ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad.

-entiendo-dijo Pearl-¿Qué pensabas cuando estuviste con Cinthya?

-separarlos… había leído una historia que tenía un tipo de elemento algo llamado omega-verso o algo así, tenía la esperanza…de que Cinthya me escogiera a mí, aunque luego de lo de su bebe…me dejo de hablar-dijo triste Maiko.

-¿para qué quieres que viaje al pasado?-dijo Pearl- solo tenemos el poder de giratina y eso solamente cuando está en el mundo distorsión o en el bosque, por lo que para tener su poder siempre tendriamos que quedarnos a vivir en la selva.

-quiero que intentes evitar que Cinthya pierda a sus bebes-confeso maiko.

-¿Cómo lo hare?-dijo Pearl-necesitamos el poder de Dialga, Palkia y Arceus junto al de Ash.

-ya pensare en algo, viajaras porque viajaras-dijo maiko terca para retirarse.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, espero que lo disfruten.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18, comenzando el entrenamiento y comienzan las amistades parte 2**

 **Bien chicos, respondo a los review:**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si, al parecer le gusta mucho el personaje, espero que te guste también este capítulo.**

 **Crawler12: puede que algo de pobre tenga meowth, pero la verdad es que si Alan no pudo contra el Metagross de Kalm, menos los tres payasos podrían con el pokemon ``mas´´débil de Kalm; y si luego del entrenamiento se viene lo mejor de todo.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: descuida para todo hay tiempo y gracias.**

 **Kuroi to tamashi:**

 **Tamashi: gracias, puede que si como puede que no.**

 **kuroi: eso depende mas que todo si la del pasado aprende, sobre eso poco a poco se ira descubriendo.**

 **cutesaralisa: tal vez un poco, espero que te guste tambien este episodio.**

 **bien chicos, la votacion termino y la opcion ganadora fue la OVA de samantha, asi que pronto tendran esa OVA.**

 **Kanto, interior de una casa de ciudad carmín.**

-y luego de eso ash ayudo a volcanion y a zygarde al 100%-termino de decir el dios convertido temporalmente en humano al joven que estaba frente suyo.

-increíble…sin duda ese joven debe ser increíble-dijo ahora el joven sorprendido- en solos 6 años ¿de verdad ha hecho tantas cosas y ayudado a tantos legendarios?

-por supuesto…ash es un elegido único, ha sido capaz de desarrollar un gran vínculo con todos sus pokemon, es el elegido y alguien de corazón noble, y sin mencionar que durante sus viajes y todo lo que ha hecho por los legendarios ha atraído la atención de algunos de ellos…en más de una forma-dijo ahora el dios seriamente mientras recordaba a Mew, Jirachi, Latias, Diancie, Meloetta, Bayleef y las futuras pokemon del harem.

-sin duda debe ser alguien único-dijo el joven completamente de acuerdo con el dios- no cualquier humano sería capaz de retarlo a usted y ganarse su respeto, al igual que ganarse el respeto de sus hijos más reacios como Entei, Raikou, Groudon, Genesect, Giratina, Yveltal, e incluyendo al mewtwo de los rocket-confeso el joven completamente asombrado.

-¿lo harás?-dijo ahora el dios serio-¿cumplirás con mi orden y lo que te he dicho?

-claro arceus-dijo el joven con una sonrisa de pura maldad- yo también odio a los humanos…en especial a los que me hicieron eso; solamente exijo estar con los demás cuando llegue el momento de empezar la venganza de los legendarios y nuestra en contra de los equipos.

-claro que estarás…pero el placer de matar a Giovanny y los demás líderes será de Ash completamente, de todas formas…Giovanny le debe mucho a ash, desde hace 16 años…y esa deuda tomara unos años más en pagarse, por lo que los intereses son sumamente altos…tu puedes divertirte con el ejecutivo protón todo lo que quieras, ese será exclusivamente tu premio-dijo el dios pokemon a lo que el joven asintió con una sonrisa siniestra.

-lo hare arceus, no se preocupe-sentencio el joven mientras veía como el hombre se levantaba con suavidad y empezaba a avanzar hacia el solo que en vez de caminar, levitaba con tranquilidad-¿Cuándo les podre conocer a ellos o cuando nos veremos de nuevo?

-dentro de un par de años…-sentencio Arceus con tranquilidad- hasta entonces…tienes una misión y un encargo por realizar.

-lo hare con mucho gusto Arceus-dijo el joven mientras miraba respetuosamente a la divinidad absoluta convertida temporalmente en humano- nos veremos luego…

-sí, nos veremos en un par de años-dijo el hombre mientras volvía a su forma de pokemon- hasta entonces-dijo con algo de serenidad el pokemon mientras fijaba su vista en la glaceon que fue herida- pokemon traviesa…recuerda que gracias a mí y mis hijos es que tienes la vida que tienes hasta ahora…-dijo el dios con severidad para luego hacer levitar a la pokemon frente a su presencia.

-glaceon-dijo ahora la glaceon sumamente apenada.

-lo se…que ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo-dijo el dios para tocar a la pokemon haciendo que recuperara por completo sus fuerzas- te encargo ese trabajo-dijo finalmente el dios para que un portal con todos los colores del arcoíris apareciera y entro por el con tranquilidad para que luego este se cerrara.

 **Hoenn, gimnasio de ciudad sootopolis.**

-gracias por recibirnos unos momentos-dijo ahora norman serio mientras veía a una de las discípulas de juan.

-descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer, lamento lo que ocurrió en tu ciudad…-dijo ahora la joven seria- aun no me creo que tuvieras que lidiar con cinco pokemon legendarios tu solo-dijo ahora algo insegura la chica mientras veía a norman.

-es la verdad, algo muy terrible ha estado pasando desde ayer-confeso norman con algo de inquietud-¿Qué tanto has sabido?

-hasta el momento nada-dijo la joven seria-espero que sus hijos se encuentren bien, por los momentos los demás líderes se encuentran reunidos hablando con sus pares de la región.

-entiendo-dijo serio norman- entonces…deberé esperar a que juan venga-dijo completamente resignado.

-es lo mejor, y le recomiendo estar pendiente de su esposa caroline-confeso la joven mientras se retiraba completamente para dejar a norman con privacidad.

-mi esposa caroline-murmuro con desgano Norman ahora- espero encontrar pronto a mi futura esclava sexual.

 **Hoenn, ciudad Larousse.**

-al fin llegue-dijo en un susurro Tory mientras veía que a su lado ya no se encontraba su buen amigo legendario-cierto…lo olvide, de seguro Arceus lo envió junto a los demás legendarios, en fin.

-plusle, minun-dijeron ahora sus dos pequeños compañeros mientras se subían a los hombros de su entrenador.

-si…tienen razón, mejor vamos a buscar lo que vinimos-dijo en un susurro el joven para salir corriendo en busca de sus padres y amigos.

 **Plano ancestral.**

-gogogo-dijo ahora puni-chan mientras veía a Xerneas.

-entiendo-dijo ahora Xerneas telepáticamente mientras veía al núcleo de Zygarde.

-¿gogogo?-volvió a decir ahora el pequeño núcleo.

-solo tomara unos minutos-dijo de forma tranquila la pokemon Ciervo para usar Geo control.

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada.**

-¿en serio tuviste que hacer eso?-dijo ahora Ash mientras veía a Kalm de forma seria.

-Alan no me dejo muchas opciones-respondió ahora Kalm de forma seria.

-te entiendo-dijo ahora Ash de forma seria mientras miraba a Manon-¿y ella es?-dijo ahora curioso.

-creo que se llama Manon o algo así-contesto Kalm de forma seria.

-entiendo-dijo simplemente el azabache mientras miraba a la joven.

-vigilen que no se escape-dijo ahora Kalm mientras miraba a sus pokemon los cuales asintieron.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo ahora Ash curioso.

-a buscar a mis padres y luego volveré-dijo ahora Kalm con calma mientras entraba por otro portal.

 **Hoenn, ciudad Larousse.**

-¿Dónde estarán?-dijo ahora Tory mientras caminaba por la biblioteca de su ciudad y decidió entrar un momento debido al gran movimiento que había dentro de esta.

-¡minun!-dijo ahora el pequeño para salir corriendo con la mala suerte de que tropezó con uno de los estantes cayendo algunos libros.

-ten cuidado, no quiero causar problemas aquí-dijo ahora el joven mientras tomaba con cuidado los libros y se dispuso a ponerlos en su respectivo lugar pero uno llamo su atención-¿familias mafiosas que existieron en Sinnoh o aún existen?-dijo curioso por ver de que trataba ese libro.

-¿Tory?-dijo ahora una voz a lo que el joven alzo la mirada encontrándose a Rebecca.

-¿Rebecca?-dijo ahora el joven mientras miraba a la de cabellos violetas y a su Metagross- ¿Qué haces aquí amiga?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Max, amigo?-dijo ahora Rafe mientras salía de detrás de la chica acompañado de su Blaziken.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-dijo ahora algo inquieto el joven.

-te vimos causando alboroto en Kalos-dijo ahora Syd junto a su Blastoise mientras miraba al de cabellos azules.

-¿saben que Max le hizo algo imperdonable a Ash?-dijo serio el joven.

-¿Qué hizo?-dijo ahora Rebecca algo inquieta por escuchar el nombre del azabache.

-pues verán-dijo ahora Tory mientras comenzaba a explicarles todo a sus amigos.

 **Kanto, reunión de líderes, Alto mando y Campeón.**

-eso es todo por los momentos-dijo serio Lance mientras miraba a sus iguales en las demás regiones- debemos decidir y pensar bien si lo que hizo Iris provoco la ira de los legendarios o hubo algo más.

-Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Verde fueron destruidas-dijo ahora Erika con calma- es obvio que hubo algo más.

-pero eso solo fue aquí, entonces los legendarios no hubieran tenido motivo alguno para causar desastre en las demás regiones-dijo Lance serio.

-en esto se vio implicado algo más,no solamente la desaparición de Ash y sus pokemon-sentencio ahora la hija de Koga.

-también hay que tomar en cuenta la destrucción del gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán y la desaparición de Sabrina-dijo ahora Lance.

-ni yo hago acertijos tan complejos,además también hay que considerar muchos aspectos más como el de la desaparición de los legendarios-dijo ahora Blaine.

-ya es de noche…lo mejor es que descansemos un rato-dijo ahora Erika.

-vayan ustedes si quieren-dijo ahora Lance- yo aún debo pensar muy bien todo esto…hay algo más, sé que existe algo más y debo descubrirlo.

-suerte en eso-dijo ahora Blaine con tranquilidad mientras se iba a dormir acompañado de los demás.

 **Jhoto, reunión de líderes, Alto mando y campeón.**

-creo que esto sería todo por los momentos-dijo ahora de forma intranquila Bugsy.

-no podemos dejarlo así-dijo Jazmine- si es verdad lo que dijo ese joven…eso significa que tal vez Ash ya….

-no puede estar muerto tan pronto-sentencio Clair- si lo que ellos dijeron es verdad, confiemos en que Ash está en este momento luchando contra esos jóvenes y contra los legendarios.

-Ash es un buen entrenador…pero dudo que pueda con todos sus pokemon enfrentarse al mismo tiempo a ellos y a los seres tan poderosos que ellos controlan-dijo ahora Bugsy.

-y menos enfrentarse a ellos sí lograron controlar a Arceus y volverlo un simple pokemon mas-dijo serio Pegaso.

-¿rebajar al Dios a obedecer órdenes como si fuera un pokemon común y corriente?-dijo seria Clair- no creo que nadie sea capaz de hacer eso, estamos es hablando de Arceus…no de un pokemon cualquiera.

-espero que de verdad nadie pueda hacerlo,pero por lo poco que vimos, es de suponer…que ellos de verdad han conseguido que los legendarios les obedezcan-dijo ahora Jazmine seria- por lo que no es de extrañar que su líder pueda lograrlo.

-¿pero quién puede ser su líder?-dijo ahora Morty serio.

-puede que algún líder de una organización-dijo ahora sería Karen- o tal vez…para eso raptaron a Ash.

-si para eso lo raptaron junto a sus pokemon ¿Cómo harían para que se les uniera?-dijo ahora serio Morty- Ash es un joven increíble, con un gran sentido de la justicia…el no aceptaría ser parte de la destrucción ¿o sí?-dijo ahora el líder serio.

-por supuesto que no…Ash encaja de alguna manera en todo esto…tal vez lo necesiten para demostrarle a Arceus que nada ni nadie se les resiste-dijo serio Will.

-vamos a descansar… ¿les parece?-dijo ahora Clair de forma seria a lo que todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

-esto debería de funcionar-dijo ahora el cerebro de la frontera Noland mientras terminaba los últimos detalles del portal del cual él estaba encargado, a su lado se encontraban sus pokemon y algunos de sus ayudantes los cuales ayudaban lo más que podía.

-¿Cómo va eso Noland?-dijo ash mientras entraba al laboratorio junto a una de sus esposas.

-va bien Ash, solo nos falta una cosa muy importante…-dijo ahora con sinceridad el antiguo amigo de Articuno.

-¿estás seguro de que funcionara completamente?-dijo ahora Alexia la cual había madurado completamente y se había vuelto una mujer muy bella.

-debe funcionar…solamente nos faltaría la prueba humana o enviar a algún pokemon-sentencio Noland.

-¿para cuándo estaría lista?-dijo ahora el azabache serio.

-en tres días-dijo Noland con tranquilidad- de todas formas…es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-no puedo esperar tanto, he tenido a una pelusa durante todos estos días fastidiándome por cierta Perla y porque quiere que su perla viaje al pasado-sentencio con ira el azabache mientras pensaba en que esa pelusa no entendía el problema que había causado anteriormente y que si permitía que su Perla viajara al pasado, eso solamente podría traerle muchos más problemas tanto a él como a los demás.

-entiendo Ash, pero por los momentos solo puedes ver posibles futuros usando la maquina siempre y cuando correspondan a esta misma línea temporal pero que fueron afectados por ciertos eventos o hechos, sería el cómo hubiera sido este tiempo si hubieran pasado eventos que pudieron tener diferentes resultados-dijo Noland a lo que Ash asintió.

-quiero que me enseñes esos futuros posibles…quiero saber que tanto arriesgare si permito que el bueno para nada de la Perla de la pelusa viaje al pasado-sentencio Ash serio a lo que Noland rápidamente activo el portal.

-no puede ser-dijo ahora Alexia completamente asustada por lo que veía- ¿de verdad esto puede llegar a ocurrir?-dijo ahora asustada la antigua rival de Serena mientras veía como en plena guerra de Ash y los demás contra Giovanny y sus esbirros, Maiko torpemente inicio una pelea con Ash por el amor de la campeona rubia.

-es posible-dijo Noland con tristeza mientras miraba la escena.

En ella todos los líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y campeones se encontraban peleando entre ellos luego de que Ash volviera, era un todos contra todos…pero habían varios grupos que eran los que más resaltaban siendo estos el de Ash, sus nuevos compañeros, sus pokemon y los líderes que habían decidido aliarse al azabache y los legendarios y el de las mafias de todas las regiones el cual estaba conformado principalmente por Giovanny, Archie, Maxie, Plutón, Ghechis y Lysson junto a sus reclutas, algunos miembros importantes de las regiones como lo eran Malva y algunos de los gijinkas como lo eran Maiko, Kage, Rai y sus familiares incluyendo a sus pokemon, los traidores y los tres legendarios Giratina, Yveltal y Uxie; y finalmente el último grupo que era conformado precisamente por los hijos de todos aquellos que también luchaban en los dos bandos principales, solo que había un grave problema… al estar sus padres en contra los unos de los otros, ellos también se habían dividido quedando ahora amigos y novios los cuales ahora se enfrentaban contra sus amigos o parejas, inclusive hermanos o primos peleaban entre ellos mismos solamente por el hecho de apoyar a su padre o madre.

 _-¡voy a matarlos tarados!-dijo con gran furia Kalm el cual estaba peleando junto a Yamabi en contra de Kage y Serena._

 _-¿tú a mí?-dijo ahora burlón Kage mientras el junto a serena intentaban detener lo más posible a ambos-te di una paliza antes…y te la daría cuantas veces más fueran necesarias._

 _-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito ahora kalm mientras atacaba a Serena en tanto que Yamabi hacia lo mismo con Kage._

 _-¡sigue peleando maldita sea!-gruño ahora X mientras atacaba sin piedad alguna a Y._

 _-X-dijo Y con miedo- no quiero hacerlo…te amo, por Arceus, Serena es mi madre, Ash es mi padre, Kalm es mi suegro…no me pidas que elija entre los tres, porque sencillamente no lo hare, no puedo hacerlo._

 _-¡entonces prepárate a morir!-sentencio X con frialdad pero dentro suyo, su corazón lloraba sangre porque tampoco él quería estar peleando, pero era más el amor por su padre Kalm que por su suegra, además lo mejor era estar con ash y el que su suegra se hubiera unido a los equipos hicieron más difíciles las cosas- este es tu fin Y, no quería que esto terminara así…pero tú debes entender que esto es más grande que tú y que yo…lo mejor es pelear-dijo mientras de la tierra empezó a formarse una espada que era muy larga y su hoja era filosa._

 _Un poco más lejos de ellos se encontraban otros los cuales tenían una pelea igual o más difícil que los anteriores._

 _-¡UXIE!-grito ahora el pequeño legendario mientras atacaba a Mesprit y Azelf con premonición pero estos esquivaron rápidamente._

 _-mesprit-dijo ahora la pequeña de los lagos mientras una energía de color magenta emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _-azelf-dijo ahora el mayor del trio de los lagos mientras una energía azul emanaba de su cuerpo y se lanzaba contra Uxie al igual que su hermana Mesprit._

 _-sujétenlo bien-gruño ahora Diamond mientras veía con enojo a Pearl._

 _-así lo haremos hermano-dijo ahora la Chise del futuro mientras entre ella y Platinum tenían sometido a Pearl con la ayuda de Jin._

 _-para ser solamente uno tienes mucha fuerza-dijo con enojo el de cabellos bicolor mientras que Diamond simplemente estaba preparando algunas sogas._

 _-pero por andar de colado, modificar nuestros pasados e impedir que las cosas fueran como debió haber sido y como NOSOTROS lo recordábamos-dijo ahora Diamond con una serenidad que daba miedo._

 _-enamorar a nuestra hermana simplemente para tener tu beneficio, ser un cerdo asqueroso, lograr que Cinthya y Maiko terminaran juntas aunque eso significara la desaparición de nuestros hermanos Yellow, Emerald y Jessica-dijo ahora con algo de tristeza Jin._

 _-nosotros hemos decidido que así como nos quitaste a nuestros preciados hermanos-sentencio con furia Chise- nosotros te quitaremos lo más valioso que tiene un hombre…prepárate para quedarte sin hijos._

 _-Chise mi amor, por favor…no lo hagas, debes entender que la felicidad de mi madre era lo más importante para mí-dijo ahora Pearl._

 _-que tu madre sea feliz…no justifica que tres de mis hermanos hayan desaparecido solamente por cumplir el amor imposible de ella-dijo ahora Chise con frialdad- al haber hecho eso…sacrificaste la felicidad que pudimos haber tenido juntos._

 _-déjalo Chise, no vale la pena…el no entendería nunca lo que la desaparición de nuestros hermanos significa para nosotros-dijo con seriedad Jin para ir y abrazar a su hermana- por cierto… ¿ya te dio la buena noticia?_

 _-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Pearl completamente confundido._

 _\- se refiere a que tu heredero está en su vientre…ella tiene 3 meses de estado y por ser lo que es, su hijo nacerá dentro de 3 meses más-dijo con tranquilidad platina sabiendo lo que esas palabras significarían para el chico que estaba atado._

 _-n-no pue-puede ser…un hijo mío y de Chise-dijo Pearl completamente anonadado mientras veía a la joven la cual estaba alistando su látigo._

 _-vete olvidando de que este pequeño es tu hijo-dijo la joven con una frialdad característica de su madre- cuando nazca…sus padres serán Lugia y mi Staraptor._

 _-¡también es mi hijo Chise!-gruño ahora Pearl._

 _-borraste la existencia de mis hermanos, esta será mi venganza hacia ti…déjame conservar el odio que ahora siento por ti, el odio que siento por toda tu familia, el odio que siento porque cuando mi bebe nazca el no conocerá a tres de sus tíos por culpa tuya-dijo ahora con mucho odio la joven- yo me lo quedare, y esta será la última vez que me volverás a ver…_

 _-entiéndelo Chise yo solamente quería que mi madre fuera feliz-dijo Pearl con orgullo pero rápidamente fue golpeado por Diamond y Jin._

 _-¡salgan de mi camino, malditos renacuajos!-grito ahora molesta Maya mientras que Mitsuru y Saya estaban al igual que sus pokemon peleando en contra de su propio hermano Kenji._

 _-de eso nada hermana-dijo ahora en tono de burla Kenyi mientras empezaba al igual que sus pokemon una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de su propia hermana._

 _-que no se te olvide que NUESTROS padres nos entrenaron de la misma manera a todos, hermanito -dijo ahora Maya con burla contrarrestando los golpes de su hermano._

 _-¡me las pagarás!-bramo con enojo Kenyi mientras se enfrascaba aún más en la batalla contra su hermana._

-lo siento ash, pero no puedo mostrarles más-dijo ahora Noland serio.

-descuida…lo entiendo-dijo ahora Ash serio- no podemos permitir que ese horrible futuro que vimos allí se realice.

-entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer amor?-dijo ahora la periodista preocupada.

-odio admitirlo, pero en primer lugar necesitare la ayuda de todos…incluyendo a Maiko, Giratina y Pearl, en segunda seguir revisando varias líneas de tiempo alternativas-dijo Ash de forma seria- tercera medida, avisa a las demás de que el portal está casi listo y que tal vez hagamos una fiesta de despedida para todos nuestros hijos…y cuarto y último llama a Arceus y los demás legendarios, necesitaremos medidas de seguridad por si alguien más desea pasarse de listo… este futuro como lo conocemos corre un grave peligro si alguien más viaja al pasado pueden ocurrir las cosas que hemos visto y hasta peores.

-entendido amor…entonces-dijo ahora Alexia preocupada pero fue tomada de los hombros por Ash.

-ve por las demás, por Arceus y mis legendarios, yo me encargare de llamar a mis antiguos compañeros-dijo Ash con una sonrisa tranquila a lo que Alexia asintió completamente.

-de acuerdo, te veo luego-dijo Alexia mientras salía en busca de sus compañeras y los legendarios de su esposo.

-esto es lo que haremos por el momento-dijo ahora Ash mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos y sus ropas habituales cambiaron de color volviéndose ahora negras con moradas para al instante siguiente desaparecer apareciendo de nuevo en la sala Alfa- vengan aquí…-dijo con voz autoritaria para que una energía de color negra con morada apareciera de su brazo y de forma perezosa estirarlo haciendo que todos sus antiguos compañeros y aliados aparecieran en frente suyo al igual que sus hijos.

-¿Ash?-dijo ahora Yamabi curioso mientras en sus brazos se encontraba su esposa.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste aparecer de esta forma?-cuestiono ahora Diantha mientras procedía a taparse rápidamente el cuello debido a la pequeña mordida que tenía en su cuello.

-opino lo mismo-dijo ahora Crystal seriamente mientras tenía la ropa ligeramente desarreglada- algunos estábamos muy ocupados.

-demasiado ocupados en el caso de algunos, Ash-dijo ahora Steven- pero para que nos llamaste a todos, incluyéndolos a ellos-dijo ahora Steven mientras veía a Maiko y Pearl.

-no eres el único que se pregunta eso, nosotros estábamos en la selva cuando de repente aparecimos aquí-dijo ahora Pearl.

-bien escuchen, los jóvenes vayan a la sala Beta y van a los baños a arreglarse como debe ser, recuerden…baños de hombres a la izquierda y baño de mujeres a la derecha-dijo serio Ash mientras miraba a los adultos que asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse a los baños.

-¡Crys!-grito ahora Gold mientras se lanzaba sobre la joven de cabellos azules.

-¡GOLD!-se escuchó ahora el grito de Hiedra, Ash y Szary.

-mi hija viene con nosotras-dijo ahora samantha seria para tomar a su hija de las manos de Gold el cual estaba empezando a tocarla.

-me parece bien-dijo ahora Hiedra mientras entraba al baño de mujeres junto a las demás mujeres en tanto que las jóvenes simplemente se fueron a la sala Beta junto a los chicos y Pearl.

 **Sala de la Zona de descanso, 1 hora después.**

-bien Ash, quiero saber para que nos trajiste a todos nosotros aquí de manera improvisada-dijo ahora Szary de forma seria a su lado estaba su esposa y cerca de ellos sus hijos.

-les diré de una la verdad…el portal está listo, y he decidido que lastimosamente para mí, todos deberán viajar… solo espero que alguno de ustedes no lo arruine-dijo serio Ash.

-¿porque?-dijo ahora Maiko- dijiste que a Pearl no se lo permitirías… ¿Qué te motivo entonces a cambiar de idea?

-es que no lo pensaba permitir…de todas formas no creo que tu hijo se merezca esa oportunidad…pero ver ciertas cosas me hizo pensarlo mejor, además de que quiero que todos vean esto-dijo Ash suspirando mientras el portal era traído por Noland.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo serio el dios pokemon mientras que cerca de él se encontraban los legendarios que tenían el suficiente tamaño de entrar, siendo los más grandes como Groudon, Rayquaza y Kyogre haber tenido que adoptar una forma semi-humana para entrar a la casa.

-es lo que deseo que todos nuestros hijos eviten a toda costa-dijo serio el azabache- esto es lo que pasara si ciertos eventos ocurren, entre ellos el que Pearl prefiera la felicidad de alguien más sobre la suya propia-sentencio el azabache para que el portal empezara a mostrar la gran cantidad de futuros posibles que el azabache y Alexia habían visto anteriormente.

 **Sala de la zona de descanso, 1 hora después.**

-bien, es todo lo que puedo mostrarles ahora-dijo Noland serio mientras que el portal se desactivaba y todo quedaba en un incómodo silencio debido a que ahora tanto los jóvenes como los adultos se miraban entre ellos recelosos.

-¿de verdad Chise me castro y termino criando a mis hijos junto a Lugia y Staraptor?-dijo ahora Pearl con cierta repulsión por lo que había visto, mas sin embargo su enojo creció más al ver como los mencionados Pokemon si bien estaban algo sonrojados se podía decir que estaban felices.

-tampoco es que Lugia sea un mal partido-dijo ahora Mewtwo de forma seria- alégrate que al menos le terminaron diciendo papa a un legendario de rango mayor.

-de verdad que te merecías eso Pearl-dijo Chise de forma molesta.

-¿de verdad, atsushi…de verdad harías eso?-dijo ahora de forma intranquila una joven de 13 años.

-carnet…la verdad no sé qué decirte-dijo de forma inquieta el joven mientras veía a la joven la cual era la viva imagen de su madre Diantha excepto por el hecho de que su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran azules.

-X-murmuro ahora Y completamente dolida luego de haber visto como su novio la mato.

-te prometo que la historia de desgracia de mi padre Kalm y tu madre Serena no la repetiremos nosotros-dijo ahora el joven inseguro mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-X-dijo ahora Y insegura- no quiero morir por tus propias manos…no quiero, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-yo no te matare amor, hare hasta lo imposible para que eso no suceda-sentencio X con tranquilidad.

X-murmuro ahora Y con algo de tranquilidad.

La joven intenta no mirar las manos que le abrazaban por la espalda, son grandes y están listas para dar consuelo o asesinar.

-¿entonces tus hijas son bastardas?-dijeron ahora Manon y Luka con algo de molestia mientras veían a sus esposos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-la verdad no-dijeron ahora alan y rai con nervios ya que si sabían que decían lo incorrecto ambos irían a dormir con el furfrou que no tenían o con el furfrou de miette.

-¿de verdad hicieron eso en aquella línea temporal?-dijo ahora Maya molesta a sus hermanos menores mientras que Mitsuru y Saya simplemente les ignoraron- alégrense de que somos hermanos, de lo contrario los hubiera matado renacuajos.

-no sé qué nos pasó-dijo ahora Kenji anonadado.

-como elimines la existencia de nuestros hermanos por causa de tu madre, el hecho de que te castremos será tu menor preocupación- dijeron ahora Jin, Green y Red de forma seria a Pearl.

-la felicidad de mi madre…es importante-dijo ahora Pearl.

-tranquilos todos, sé que esas líneas temporales tienen hechos que son difíciles de asimilar…pero por ahora lo mejor es estar juntos…en tres días el portal estará listo y nuestros hijos irán… ¿Quiénes están dispuestos a dejar que ellos vayan?-dijo serio Ash.

-nosotros-dijeron ahora Alan, Yamabi, Kage, Tory, Kalm y los demás chicos a lo que sus parejas asintieron.

-bien, entonces… ¿les parece si hacemos una fiesta de despedida para ellos?-pregunto el azabache de forma seria.

-no estoy segura Ash-dijo Diantha de forma seria- ellos tienen que irse preparando para lo que vendrá, pero puede que la hagamos antes de que ellos se vayan si los demás están de acuerdo.

-una pequeña despedida estaría bien-dijo ahora Ryu- pero tenemos que preparar todo…los chicos necesitan irse cuanto antes.

-¿vamos a preparar lo necesario?-dijo ahora Red de forma tranquila.

-sí, vayan-dijeron Ash y los demás de forma seria a lo que sus hijos asintieron y se fueron.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien chicos, la ova de samantha queda pospuesta después de que termine la primera temporada debido más que todo a que esta vez ya va por la mitad pero la deseo subir completa, por lo que una vez que termine el primer arco, la subiré, por lo que ahora respondo review rápidamente:**

 **KRT215: gracias por comentar y es bueno que te guste.**

 **El guerrero: gracias, si ahora es que empieza lo bueno, y créeme es una mala idea que Pearl viaje al pasado ya que muchas cosas pueden pasar… desde que enmiende los errores de su madre, hasta que Yellow y los demás no nazcan nunca(por ser hijos de Ash y Cinthya).**

 **El Gear: es bueno tenerte de regreso, y si como ves lo mejor se viene en estos capítulos y en la segunda temporada.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si créeme, que en la segunda temporada todo se pondrá padre y muy bueno.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si, es triste…pero en el segundo arco se vienen muchos dramas y de los buenos.**

 **Tamashi: créeme, las historias de los OC y los hijos serán muy buenas y además, siempre existe la posibilidad de algunos enredos.**

 **Reider crpy: si, Ash tendrá otro aliado… y créeme al viajar Pearl corren el riesgo de que todo lo que vieron en las dimensiones alternativas suceda.**

 **Cutesaralisa: las cosas se pondrán más intensas, y si…los legendarios trolearan a los campeones pronto.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: cada uno lo traiciono por distintos motivos en esa realidad alternativa, nadie lo asegura, aunque si lo hace y sucede eso, Pearl sufrirá mucho y si el drama se acerca y en gran medida.**

 **Capítulo 19, comenzando el entrenamiento y comienzan las amistades parte 3**

 **Jhoto, afueras de ciudad trigal.**

—Así que en todo este tiempo has hecho muchas cosas-dijo ahora Yamabi.

—Si-dijo ahora Kage serio-espero que lo que haremos sea divertido…espero poder matar a mucha gente.

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto-dijo ahora Yamabi mientras veía a los dos legendarios que estaban con ellos.

—sí, sí…como digas-dijo ahora Kage mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿yamabi?

—Si-dijo ahora el joven mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿En quién piensas?-dijo ahora kage.

—En nadie en especial, solamente que mientras tú no estabas, Arceus nos mostró a quienes no atacaremos directamente-dijo serio Yamabi- y me sorprendió ver a la campeona Diantha.

—A mí también me sorprende eso que me dices-dijo Kage ahora- esto hará las cosas mucho más divertido.

—Si-dijo Yamabi ahora- yo espero poder enfrentarme a los campeones pronto.

—yo igual, si son tan fuertes…entonces será mucha más diversión para nosotros-dijo Kage con burla.

—Pronto lo haremos amigo-dijo ahora Yamabi para blandir su espada contra kage en tanto que este simplemente lanzo varias Shurikens para enfrascarse ambos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Hoenn, ciudad Larousse.**

—y max quiso propasarse conmigo y por eso quedo como quedo-dijo ahora Tory mientras veía a sus amigos.

—jamás me imagine que May hiciera algo como esto-dijo ahora Rebecca seria.

—ni yo lo imagine, pero eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo el joven de cabellos azules mientras tranquilamente se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y abría el libro dispuesto a leer un poco.

— ¿No sientes algo de remordimiento por lo sucedido?-dijo ahora rafe serio.

—El mismo remordimiento que sintió Max cuando impidió que Ash ganara la liga-dijo serio Tory mientras revisaba un poco el libro debido a que le interesaba saber sobre esas familias de Sinnoh.

— ¿De qué trata ese libro?-dijo sin interés alguno Syd.

—de unas familias que en el pasado atemorizaron la región de Sinnoh-dijo sin interés alguno el joven— ¿familia Black?-dijo ahora curioso el joven mientras leía un poco sobre la familia mencionada.

— ¿Quiénes son esa tal familia Black?-dijo ahora Rafe con algo de interés.

—aquí dicen que son una familia de asesinos que desde hace doscientos años atemorizan a Sinnoh, el último miembro conocido fue Ren Black-dijo sin interés alguno el de cabellos azules para cerrar el libro.

—he escuchado algo de ellos-dijo Rebecca ahora-según la leyenda todos sus miembros están maldecidos y condenados a no vivir más allá de los 40 años, incluso hay algunos que murieron siendo solamente niños menores a 10 años-dijo con algo de calma la joven.

—debe ser triste no vivir más de esa edad-dijo Tory ahora.

—Lo es-dijo ahora rafe serio-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

—he venido por ustedes para que estemos todos junto a Ash-dijo el chico de cabellos azules- y también he venido por mis padres.

 **Hoenn, ciudad calagua.**

—Todo esto es tan calmado-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Kalm.

—Beautifly-dijo ahora su pokemon insecto mientras se posaba en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Tranquilo, pronto iré por ellos-dijo en un suspiro Kalm- la que me preocupa es esa tal Serena, me preocupa mucho lo que pueda hacerles.

— ¿Beautifly?-dijo ahora el pequeño pokemon tipo Bicho.

—Vamos a entretenernos un rato-dijo Kalm con una sonrisa calmada más que todo debido a que debía aprovechar que aun podía darse el lujo de divertirse y entretenerse y no ser el feroz guerrero que Zygarde esperaba.

—Beautifly-dijo ahora el pokemon para asentir contento en tanto que Kalm simplemente empezó a observar por todos lados-vamos al museo de arte a ver qué tan bueno es.

 **Hoenn, museo de ciudad calagua.**

—Interesante-dijo ahora Kalm con algo de interés mientras veía todas las pinturas y cuadros que estaban en la galería.

— ¿Beautifly?-llamo ahora el pokemon insecto a su entrenador al observar que se quedó viendo fijamente uno de los cuadros.

—Estoy bien, es solo que este cuadro me llama un poco la atención-respondió Kalm con tranquilidad mientras observaba el pequeño cuadro que retrataba a un niño y una niña abrazados jugando juntos.

—Beautifly-dijo ahora su pokemon mientras se movía un poco en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Tranquilo amigo estoy bien-dijo ahora Kalm para cerrar los ojos y tener un recuerdo borroso.

 **Recuerdo de Kalm.**

— _¡kalm, feliz cumpleaños!-grito ahora una pequeña niña de 3 años cuyos cabellos miel y ojos azules mientras abrazaba a un niño que recién cumplía 5 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules el cual tenía unas gafas en la cabeza._

 _—Gracias Serena es un placer tenerte aquí conmigo-dijo el pequeño Kalm que ese día estaba cumpliendo años._

 _—siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad Kalm?-dijo ahora Serena con una dulce sonrisa._

 _—para toda la eternidad, Serena-dijo ahora el niño con una sonrisa infantil para simplemente luego festejar ese día y los demás al lado de su primer amor._

 **Fin del recuerdo de kalm.**

— ¿Pero qué?-se dijo ahora Kalm con voz débil mientras sentía como todo le daba vueltas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien joven?-dijo ahora una de las guías turísticas mientras veía al joven el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—S-si-articulo débilmente kalm para posteriormente llevar una mano a su cabeza y masajear la cabeza debido a su dolor.

— ¡Beautifly!-dijo ahora su pokemon mientras bajaba de la cabeza de kalm y con cuidado miro a su entrenador.

—Estoy bien amigo-dijo ahora Kalm para sentir como el dolor de su cabeza desaparecía levemente y acaricio un poco a su pokemon.

—Beautifly-dijo ahora gustoso el pequeño insecto mientras volvía a la cabeza de su dueño para relajarse un poco.

— ¿Quién sería esa niña?-dijo ahora curioso Kalm pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza—no importa, si en más de 10 años no me ha buscado ni nada…eso solo significa que yo no era tan importante para ella o para cualquier persona que me hubiera conocido antes…además estoy feliz con mi vida tal y como está ahora-murmuro débilmente mientras pensaba en sus padres y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Beautifly?-dijo ahora su pokemon tipo Bicho a lo que Kalm sonrió.

—Sí, vamos por papa y mama-sonrió para empezar a caminar a las afueras del museo.

 **Hoenn, reunión de Líderes y Alto Mando.**

— ¡Aburrido!-grito ahora la campeona Tristana mientras escuchaba las ideas que aportaban los líderes.

— ¡Me tienes obstinada niña, por lo menos nosotros estamos dando ideas mientras que TU solamente estas allí sentada sin decir nada inteligente!-dijo ahora la líder Flannery mientras miraba a la actual campeona.

—Tristana-dijo ahora Steven con un naciente dolor de cabeza- sé que es difícil para ti adaptarte a esto y que deseas ir a darles sus merecidos a esos sujetos, pero recuerda que ellos tienen de su lado por los momentos a los pokemon más poderosos que existen ayudándolos, debemos ser precavidos y evitar que lleguen a Arceus.

—Es lo más sensato por los momentos-dijo en un suspiro Brawly- si llegan a Arceus, estaremos completamente perdidos.

—mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso, mejor vamos a descansar-dijo ahora Wallace a lo que todos asintieron debido al cansancio mental.

—Es lo mejor, estamos sumamente agotados y debemos pensar que debemos hacer respecto a los legendarios desaparecidos-dijo ahora Steven para retirarse junto a los demás a descansar.

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso.**

—Ash-dijo ahora Arceus mientras salía completamente del portal.

— ¿Qué sucede Arceus?-dijo ahora el azabache mientras hablaba tranquilamente con los que eran sus nuevos compañeros.

—Nada Ash, ya es de noche-dijo serio el dios mientras sus anillos brillaban en tanto que en ese preciso momento llegaron yamabi y Kage.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo ahora Ash mientras miraba curiosamente el pequeño portal que apareció en donde se mostraban a los líderes, alto mando y campeones de las seis regiones.

—una pequeña advertencia simplemente-dijo el Dios para ver el cómo dormían los líderes, alto mando y campeones de las seis regiones.

—Increíble Ash, de verdad que eres el elegido-dijo ahora el rejuvenecido profesor mientras volvía del patio trasero junto a su asistente debido a que ambos habían estado hablando un rato entre ellos.

— ¿Tan rápido se hizo de noche?-cuestiono ahora Albert.

—Eso parece-dijo Crystal ahora- lo mejor es ir de una a dormir…solo nos falta poco tiempo para empezar el entrenamiento de una buena vez.

—Podrán hacerlo luego de que observen esto-dijo ahora Arceus a lo que todos asintieron y observaron con facilidad como el Creador de todo entro en el mundo onírico usando solamente una pequeña parte de su poder.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos ver?-dijo ahora en tono respetuoso Yveltal mientras veía a su padre.

—Solo cierren sus ojos y déjense llevar, piensen que quieren dormir todos ustedes y del resto me encargare yo-sentencio el dios tranquilamente a lo que todos incluyendo Ash cerraron los ojos luego de haberse sentado en los sofás de la sala y sintieron el infinito poder del Dios.

— **Hoenn, ciudad calagua.**

—Ya es de noche-dijo kalm preocupado- creo que dormiré aquí y mañana iré por mis padres-dijo serio el joven.

—Beautifly-asintió ahora el pequeño pokemon tipo bicho mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Vamos entonces-dijo ahora Kalm para observar fijamente que tenía el dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación una noche y se dirigió al hotel de la ciudad para alquilar dicha habitación junto a su pokemon.

 **Hoenn, ciudad Larousse.**

—entonces está decidido chicos, mañana iremos de regreso-dijo ahora Tory con una sonrisa a lo que Rafe y Rebecca asintieron.

—si es así, entonces venga, vamos a dormir Rafe-dijeron ahora sus hermanas gemelas las cuales en esos tres años habían crecido y estaban empezando a desarrollarse, aunque sus senos copa B decían que serían hermosas mujeres en un futuro próximo.

—Vamos entonces a dormir-dijo Rafe a lo que todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones en las que Syd ya estaba completamente dormido.

 **Mundo onírico.**

 _— ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo ahora May mientras veía todo a su alrededor._

 _—todo se ve aterrador, esto es de películas Gore-dijo ahora Conway mientras observaba todo a su alrededor._

 _—Tienes razón-dijo ahora paul serio mientras un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda._

 _—Este lugar…da miedo-dijo ahora Misty mientras veía a sus lados, lentamente sus demás compañeros líderes, alto mando y Campeones comenzaban a aparecer, pero no solamente ellos sino también aquellos que se habían atrevido a traicionar a Ash._

 _—este lugar da miedo, vámonos May-dijo ahora max mientras veía todo el cual por estar en el mundo onírico estaba caminando normalmente._

 _—*Humanos*-se escuchó ahora el pensamiento de una voz que sonaba segura y omnipotente-* no se irán de aquí, ni despertaran en el mundo real…no lo harán hasta que yo así lo desee*_

 _— ¡No nos puedes retener aquí si nosotros deseamos despertar!-dijo ahora Tristana mientras cerraba los ojos y deseaba despertar, pero le fue sencillamente imposible._

 _— ¿Paul?-dijo ahora Reggie asombrado-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto ahora mientras veía fijamente el lugar._

 _Este lugar era simplemente de una tonalidad de color negra, si bien parecía una ciudad su sol no era amarillo sino completamente rojo como si sangrara, a donde uno viera habían ríos y ríos de sangre, por todos lados habían cuerpos desmembrados tanto de personas como de todo tipo de pokemon, en el centro del sitio había una gran piedra con una gran inscripción grabada con pura sangre, miembros de personas y pokemon estaban tirados en cualquier sitio como si nada, sin duda alguna habían muerto de formas terribles ya que algunos miembros mostraban cortes profundos y laceraciones estos cortes habían sido causados por armas de gran filo como espadas, algunos cuerpos más habían sido quemados y se podía observar perfectamente la carne quemada en tanto que había otros que estaban completamente congelados y otros que si bien sus muertes fueron técnicamente rápidas, no fueron menos dolorosas debido al hecho de que habían sido despedazados por pokemon salvajes o torturados hasta la muerte._

 _— ¿Qué es esto?-dijo ahora Iris mientras leía con cuidado la inscripción en la gran piedra._

 _— ``_ _Dicen... que de todas las creaciones de Arceus, el humano es el único, que habla sin tener nada que decir...la tierra está completamente corrompida, pocos humanos son dignos de llamarse humanos por los crímenes tan atroces que cometen entre ellos y contra los pokemon. Quisiera poder yo mismo limpiar este mundo lleno de tiranías e injusticias. Acabar con la sed de codicia que corre por las venas de todos y terminar con el rojo sangre que nos mantiene vivos para matar, para herir y para seguir siendo egoístas... por ahora, solo me queda esperar... aún no sé dónde estoy, pero sé que cuando_ _mi poder despierte por completo y regrese, las cosas habrán cambiado. Será el fin de los que se opongan a mí, de la maldad y de aquellos que abusan de los legendarios; sin embargo, no todos están destinados a perecer, unos pocos se unirán a la nueva era…si demuestran ser leales y ayudarnos en todo, su sangre no la derramare´´._

 ** _H. K._**

 _—Humanos-dijo ahora la voz omnipotente del Dios Pokemon mientras aparecía, detrás del dios se empezaba a formar una niebla oscura de color negra y morada en tanto que detrás suyo todos los legendarios empezaban a aparecer siendo visibles por los momentos los legendarios de Rango Mayor._

 _— ¿Arceus?-dijo ahora Brock anonadado mientras veía al poderoso ser._

 _—Así es humanos-dijo completamente serio el dios mientras observaba a todos los lideres, alto mando y campeón._

 _— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijeron ahora Lance, Steven, Cinthya, Mirto, Iris y Diantha mientras veían que a pesar de ser solamente un sueño podían sentir el gran poder del dios y de los legendarios._

 _—los he traído hasta aquí para enseñarles que destino es el que les espera a partir de ahora-sentencio ahora el Dios con total indiferencia- quiero presentarles, los restos de ciudad Corazón._

 _— ¡Maldito pokemon!-dijo ahora Tristana de forma seria mientras veía al Dios pokemon con total furia- ¿Por qué permites que sucede esto? TU deber y el de ellos-dijo mientras señalaba a los legendarios de rango mayor- es proteger que en el mundo no suceda caos._

 _—Tu nunca lo entenderías humana-sentencio el Dios mientras el aire que ellos estaban respirando se hiciera completamente pesado impidiéndoles mantenerse de pie además de que ahora olía a sangre y carne quemada- la humanidad a pesar de su corta vida, siempre ha cometido errores y ha hecho muchas transgresiones al orden del mundo creado por mí y mis hijos, sin embargo; en esta época no solamente han originado muchas transgresiones al universo creado por mí y los legendarios para el disfrute de los pokemon y los humanos…esta vez también han hecho transgresiones alterando y modificando la vida y existencia de mis legendarios-dijo serio el Dios._

 _—Arceus-dijo ahora respetuosamente Cinthya mientras miraba al Dios, este simplemente la vio a los ojos y sintió algo especial dentro de ella- sé que la humanidad tiene sus fallos, pero así como los tiene también hay cosas buenas que resaltar._

 _—te creería si desde que casi muero la maldad no se hubiera intensificado, y desde hace casi 7 años que los humanos han permitido una transgresión tras otra-sentencio el creador de todo- la maldad y la oscuridad, así como las perversiones y la tiranía humanas llegaran a su fin…ya estoy trabajando en ello junto a mis hijos-sentencio el Dios con tranquilidad._

 _— ¿a qué te re-refieres?-dijo curiosa la campeona mientras tenía problemas para respirar._

 _— ¿a que quienes mejor para destruir la maldad de la raza humana, que mis hijos los legendarios?-dijo algo burlón el Dios- y como bono adicional, ¿Qué puede ser más irónico para la humanidad que esta pague por sus pecados a manos de aquellos que antes estuvieron entre ellos pero fueron simplemente hechos a un lado como simples basuras?-dijo ahora con satisfacción el dios._

 _— ¡NINGUN HUMANO SE UNIRIA A TI NI AUNQUE LO OBLIGARAS!-sentencio ahora Tristana pero rápidamente fue callada por el rugido de los legendarios de rango mayor tipo dragón._

 _— ¿Obligar?-dijo Arceus burlón- no tengo que hacerlo…en muchos casos fue la humanidad misma quien los entrego en mis manos y en las de mis hijos…ahora su lugar sencillamente es con nosotros y con Ash._

 _— ¡ASH!-gritaron ahora Cinthya, Jazmine, Hiedra, Clair y varias chicas más._

 _—él era uno de los pocos humanos dignos…lastimosamente, por culpa de aquellos que no supieron apreciarle…él ya ha empezado a dejar de ser un humano para convertirse ahora en uno más de los nuestros-dijo el Dios-¿cierto, Ash?-pregunto ahora con algo de gentileza._

 _—Cierto Arceus-dijo ahora Ash mientras aparecía frente al Dios pokemon, la niebla se disipo un poco para mostrar claramente al joven cuyos ojos lentamente se opacaban._

 _—Ash-dijo ahora Serena algo asustada mientras veía al joven- lo siento-dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

 _—JAJAJA-dijo Ash mientras empezaba a reír de una forma maniática- ya es tarde para eso…debo agradecerles, de todas formas… sino fuera por ustedes y por lo que me hicieron, jamás hubiera sentido el poder de la ira y la rabia-dijo ahora Ash mientras sus vestimentas ahora cambiaban completamente de color teniendo la misma ropa que usaba en la región de Hoenn con excepción de que los colores eran negros con rojo- y créanme cuando les digo que este poder es sencillamente asombroso._

 _— ¡este no eres tu Ash, es lo que estas creyendo!-grito ahora algo asustada la campeona de Sinnoh._

 _—no sabes lo que significa tener tanto poder Cinthya…tener tanto poder en tus manos y usarlo a tu antojo, no sabes lo bien que puede volverse-dijo ahora el azabache con una ligera risa maniática._

 _— ¡Que estás diciendo niñito engreído!-dijo ahora Iris completamente furiosa y algo asustada— ¡somos tus compañeros y amigos, piensa en eso!-sentencio con algo de maldad la campeona de Unova._

 _— ¿Mis compañeros?-dijo ahora Ash con mucha burla— ¿de qué me estás hablando si mis compañeros están aquí?-dijo ahora completamente desganado para estirar su brazo y moverlo a un lado hecho que provoco que a los lados del azabache aparecieran ahora todos los chicos con sus apariencias alternas con excepción de Tory y Kalm._

 _— ¡Ellos!-gruño ahora Iris mientras les veía— ¿¡porque hacéis esto!?-dijo ahora algo furiosa por lo que había vivido y frustrada por haber sido humillada en la batalla contra Zekrom._

 _—Fácil, destruyendo a todas las personas causantes de nuestro sufrimiento y miseria, de todas formas…nosotros somos fruto de las circunstancias y el cruel destino que nos tocó vivir-dijo seria Crystal a lo que la mayoría asintió._

 _— ¡Pero con todo esto, mucha gente inocente morirá!-dijo ahora Diantha._

 _—Es la guerra, se supone que vidas inocentes siempre se perderán, además son ordenes nada más, preciosa, sin mencionar que somos nosotros los que estamos luchando por la causa más justa-dijo ahora Yamabi de forma algo burlona mientras se negaba a sentir algo de remordimientos._

 _— ¡suficiente ash, no importa si te crees lo mejor!-dijo ahora Misty-¡no dejare que te salgas con la tuya y que engañes a los legendarios al hacerles creer que eres digno!-sentencio mientras veía con ira al azabache y a los que él había dicho que eran sus nuevos compañeros._

 _—tengo otra sorpresa más que darles-dijo ahora Ash mientras hacia una seña a lo que todos se separaron y se pusieron frente a su respectivo legendario —ya conocen el poder que mis compañeros poseen…pero no han visto el que yo poseo…les presento a mis nuevos pokemon, los capture recientemente-sentencio el azabache con tranquilidad para que el resto de los legendarios aparecieran._

 _—No puede ser-gimió ahora Bianca mientras veía a todos los legendarios que ahora estaban junto al azabache._

 _—Así es rata traidora-dijo ahora Ash- solamente con el poder de Latios, Latias, Xerneas, Groudon, Kyogre y Arceus estoy completamente seguro de aplastarles…pero solo por si las dudas, cuando los vuelva a ver no tendré piedad y me asegurare de usar a todos mis nuevos pokemon que ahora ves._

 _— ¡Manaphy, Jirachi, mesprit, shaymin, uxie, latios, latias!-dijeron ahora May, Max, Dawn, Brock y Bianca al ver como los legendarios que durante mucho tiempo conocieron ahora apoyaban a alguien que para ellos era un perdedor._

 _—ellos son mis pokemon y los de mis compañeros ahora, no importa lo que les digan…perdieron la oportunidad de seguir junto a ellos por lo que hicieron, prepárense…cuando regrese, todos pagaran por lo que nos han hecho-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa diabólica- lastimosamente esto no lo recordaran ustedes, así que, cuando regrese será toda una sorpresa-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a la niebla junto a todos los demás._

 _— ¡Tú no eres nadie Ash!-grito ahora Max— ¡y no importa lo que deba hacer…recuperare a Jirachi!-dijo para ir a darle un puñetazo al azabache pero fue detenido rápidamente._

 _—Ni se te ocurra, asqueroso humano-dijo ahora Mewtwo mientras tenía el brazo levantado y de este emanaba una aura azulada mientras lentamente los dedos se cerraban- ash es uno de los pocos seres que aprecio y por el cual haría esto…él es mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que tu o alguien más le vuelva a hacer daño, se bien lo que hiciste y debes agradecer que solo estamos en el mundo onírico...cuando te vea en el mundo real, vas a llorar sangre por todo lo que te haremos-sentencio con furia el clon para lanzar con furia al pequeño hacia su hermana._

 _— ¡Ash por favor no te vayas!-grito ahora Cinthya._

 _—yo ya no soy Ash, a partir de ahora…ustedes me llamaran a mí y se dirigirán a mí con el nombre de….-fue lo último que se escuchó de parte del azabache siendo escuchado su nuevo nombre solamente por sus compañeros y los legendarios los cuales asintieron, para a continuación oírse por última vez la voz del dios._

 _—todo esto lo olvidaran humanos, y para que no nos molesten, se quedaran dos días aquí…en el mundo onírico sin despertar hasta que desaparezcamos por completo, asquerosos humanos-dijo el dios en un susurro lo último._

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada**

En la mansión abandonada que era el lugar en donde residía temporalmente Ash junto a sus nuevos compañeros, la mayoría de los jóvenes que estaban allí dormían tranquilamente con excepción de dos jóvenes que no estaban pero que seguramente regresarían al día siguiente, todo era relativamente calmado en tanto que los pokemon descansaban en sus pokebolas cerca de sus entrenadores, sin embargo los moradores de tres de las habitaciones que dispuso temporalmente Arceus se les dificultaba mucho el conciliar el sueño y descansar, más que todo por el hecho de que esos jóvenes luego de la broma que Arceus les había hecho a los líderes, Alto Mando y Campeones de las seis regiones, a todos ellos esa broma les había resultado muy satisfactoria, pero ahora solamente necesitaban tiempo para pensar en sus anteriores vidas como humanos.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto de la gijinka Darkrai.**

—Hmm-dijo ahora la joven Crystal mientras suspiraba, a su lado se encontraba Pikara viendo a su entrenadora- aquí también hay hombres, espero que no suceda lo mismo-dijo en un suspiro mientras pensaba en sus nuevos compañeros.

— ¿Pika?-dijo ahora pikara mientras veía a su entrenadora.

—estoy bien, solamente que me preocupa el hecho de que…-dijo ahora Crystal mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba su triste pasado.

 **Flashback de Crystal.**

—vamos amaterasu, vamos a jugar-dijo ahora la pequeña crystal de 11 años mientras veía a su pequeña eevee.

—vui, vui-dijo ahora la pequeña eevee para salir junto a su entrenadora a jugar felices ambos como cualquier niño de su edad, lástima que sería la última vez que estarían juntas.

 **4 horas después.**

 **—** ¡mama, papa!-dijo crystal ahora mientras regresaba totalmente feliz pero se alarmo al observar su casa quemada y los cuerpos de sus padres, simplemente dio un paso atrás- no…no-dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba regresar con delicadeza pero cayo inconsciente producto de un golpe.

— ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo ahora la niña mientras abría los ojos simplemente para observar que estaba atada de pies y manos, en tanto que la pequeña eevee se encontraba amarrada con una soga y acorralada por varios Liepard.

—Despertaste mocosa-dijo ahora uno de los soldados- pensé que tardarías más, pero eso ya no interesa… ¿sabes algo?-pregunto en tono sádico el soldado.

—N-no, si me dejan ir…prometo no decir a nadie, además de que jamás me volverán a ver-dijo ahora la niña.

—por supuesto que no te volveremos a ver ni dirás nada, de todas formas un muerto no puede hablar ni menos recordar…como te decía, somos del equipo plasma, tu nos darás algo de diversión mientras que tu pequeña pokemon será un trozo más de carne para nuestros pokemon debido a que ghechis últimamente anda castigándonos por cada cosa que hacemos mal-dijo ahora el soldado mientras varios de sus compañeros literalmente destruían la ropa de la pequeña niña.

 **Sinnoh, columna lanza.**

En el sitio en el cual se consideraba completamente sagrado e indigno de que algún humano fuera capaz de llegar hacia el lugar en donde habitaba la deidad absoluta, se podía observar al creador de todo viendo fijamente las actividades y hechos que ocurrían en todos los rincones del mundo.

 _—Los del equipo plasma como siempre causando caos_ -dijo ahora el dios con rabia y rencor por todo el mal que estaba causando el humano, pero sabía bien que aún no era el momento de actuar, tenía que esperar unos años más.

— _Padre_ -dijo ahora una voz que sonaba masculina por lo que el dios miro detrás suyo, encontrando allí a su primera creación, un pokemon que podía ser tierno y considerado inofensivo por su color rosado, pero el pequeño rosa a pesar de su apariencia era un ser digno de temer.

 **—** _Mew-_ dijo ahora Arceus mientras observaba al pequeño rosa- _¿Qué has estado haciendo y que has sabido de los rocket?_ -dijo serio el dios.

— _Hasta ahora se han sabido ocultar muy bien el plan que tienen entre manos-_ dijo ahora serio el pequeño rosa.

— _Entiendo-_ sentencio ahora el Dios para seguir viendo todo lo que ocurría en el mundo hasta que vio algo- _esa humana, tal vez luego de eso que le está ocurriendo desee venganza_ -dijo ahora el ser para cerrar los ojos y delante suyo apareció un portal de color negro completamente y del portal apareció el legendario Darkrai.

 **—** _¿Me llamaste padre?-_ dijo ahora el legendario mientras observaba curioso a Arceus.

— _Sí, dime… ¿Qué opinas de esta humana?-_ dijo ahora Arceus mientras el legendario simplemente se limitó a ver la niña siendo ultrajada y sufriendo pero también sintió como su alma se corrompía debido al odio y al rencor que estaba sintiendo hacia aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo.

— _podría ser, no estoy seguro…iré y le hare una prueba-_ sentencio el legendario y desapareció rápidamente.

 **Unova, afueras de bosque blanco.**

— _por favor…que alguien me ayude_ -eran los pensamientos de la pequeña niña mientras veía como aquellos Liepard degustaban a quien antes era su compañera.

— _¿De verdad los dejaras irse impíos, después de todo lo que te han hecho?_ -pregunto ahora una voz en la cabeza de Crystal.

— _No…no pueden irse impíos sin pagar, ¿pero quién eres?-dijo ahora en su mente la pequeña mientras sufría._

— _quien sea no interesa…dime ¿te gustaría tener el poder para vengarte de ellos?-dijo de nuevo la voz—entonces acepta lo que te ofrezco, acepta la oscuridad que ha estado en tu corazón…déjame a mi tener tu humanidad y poner en lugar de tu aura humana algo mejor, cualquiera del equipo plasma que te vea tendrá miedo de ti…acepta la oscuridad, acepta la oscuridad; dame lo que quiero y a cambio podrás vivir-dijo de nuevo la voz._

 **—** _Acepto…-_ murmuro ahora la niña débilmente mientras sentía como el último de los soldados salía de su interior.

 _—que así sea…a partir de ahora, eres uno más de los nuestros…y prometes mantenerte leal a nuestra causa_ -sentencio aquella voz.

 **—** fue bueno jugar contigo mocosa, pero no podemos dejar a nadie vivo-dijo ahora uno de los soldados- así que es hora de que te reúnas con tus padres y tu fallecido pokemon-dijo ahora el soldado para hacerle una señal a los Liepard los cuales vinieron dispuestos a seguir disfrutando del banquete de carne.

—despídete de este mundo mocosa, ya nos hiciste un favor…ahora nosotros te haremos el favor de reunirte con tu familia-dijo ahora otro soldado para empezar a reír desquiciadamente en tanto que los Liepard estaban a punto de morder a Crystal cuando sucedió lo inesperado.

— ¡les hare pagar por todo esto, malditos degenerados!-dijo con una furia increíble la pequeña niña mientras se levantaba a pesar del increíble dolor que sentía y la humillación se levantaba mientras una aura de oscuridad pura la rodeaba y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos.

—¡Monstruo!-grito ahora uno de los soldados mientras los Liepard atacaban a la niña sin embargo no le hicieron ningún daño debido a que ahora la pequeña solamente pensaba en algo…venganza-¿Qué mierda eres mocosa?

— Ahh... los equipos son tan molestos... Tan habladores y amenazadores en apariencia, pero cuando se enfrentan a alguien más fuerte, son simplemente unas gallinas... Si tan sólo todos desaparecieran...-sentencio ahora la niña- y sobre que soy…se los diré, de todas formas…un muerto no necesita recordar-dijo ahora con burla las mismas palabras- soy su peor pesadilla.

— ¿¡QUE!?-dijo ahora el soldado atónito pero sin embargo no pudo hacer nada ya que de un momento a otro tanto sus compañeros como los pokemon e incluso el quedaron sencillamente atrapados por una densa niebla oscura.

—Me las pagaran todas-sentencio la niña para ver a los causantes de su desgracia y a los Liepard los cuales intentaban retroceder asustados pero no fueron capaces… ¡este es su final!-dijo ahora la niña con mucha ira y rabia en su voz para correr hacia los del equipo plasma.

— ¡Ten piedad por Arceus!-dijeron ahora los soldados para simplemente sentir como una sombra atravesó rápidamente sus cuerpos y de estos salieron una luz de color roja.

—de mi nadie se escapa, no los dejare escapar luego de lo que me hicieron-sentencio ahora la niña para estirar su mano y envolver las luces que eran las almas de aquellos que la habían violado para luego sencillamente observar como la aura de oscuridad corrompió esas luces las cuales desaparecieron luego de entrar en su cuerpo- que hermosa es la oscuridad-dijo ahora la niña para observar a los Liepard.

—Liepard-dijeron ahora los pokemon mientras veía a la niña acercarse.

— ¿A dónde van?-dijo ahora la niña-la diversión apenas comienza…-sentencio ahora para que empezara a correr hacia los pokemon los cuales corrieron con las intenciones de escaparse pero rápidamente fueron golpeados por una gran esfera de oscuridad para que luego sus almas fueran absorbidas.

—eso y más se merecen…-dijo ahora la pequeña mientras caía desmayada.

—Krai-dijo ahora el legendario mientras aparecía finalmente y observaba a la niña inconsciente y los cuerpos desmembrados de los pokemon y sus entrenadores, sin duda la niña había pasado la prueba por lo que internamente sonrió con malicia y orgullo.

 **Kanto, pueblo lavanda.**

—Hmm ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo ahora la pequeña niña mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, hacía mucho frio en donde estaba sin embargo era una pequeña cabaña con unos trozos de madera y una pequeña chimenea para mantener la casa caliente-¿Por qué me siento diferente?

Dijo ahora curiosa mientras observaba que estaba vestida con una pijama infantil en tanto que se vio varias veces las manos y las abrió y cerró cerca de 10 veces intentando encontrar lo que la hacía diferente, mas no lo pudo notar aunque su consciencia no dejaba de decirle que había hecho algo reprensible y su mismo cuerpo se lo decía.

—al fin despertaste…has estado durmiendo por dos semanas-dijo ahora una voz la cual se acercaba lentamente para mostrar a un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de piel morena y cabellos negros con una corbata blanca con roja y el cual vestía completamente con un conjunto de negro y una capa negra como si fuera un vampiro.

— ¿Quién eres?-dijo ahora la niña mientras observaba que todo estaba cerrado con cortinas evitando que mucha luz solar llegara.

—Soy el que te dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir-dijo ahora serio el hombre- me sorprende que hayas logrado usar una pequeña parte del poder destinado para ti en tan solo unos momentos…aunque claro te desmayaste por el cansancio, pero al menos tuviste tu venganza.

— ¿El poder destinado para mí?-dijo ahora la niña mientras entrecerraba los ojos recordando todo lo que había ocurrido- ¿Qué clase de poder es este?

—El poder de la oscuridad, no sé si lo recuerdes…pero tú y yo hicimos un pacto-sentencio el hombre.

— ¿Un pacto?-dijo incrédula la niña— ¿Quién eres?

—Sí, tú me darías tu cuerpo para probar algo que mi padre creía que en teoría era imposible…y yo te daría el poder de vengarte de aquellos que causaron tu sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué hizo con mi cuerpo?-exigió ahora molesta la niña.

—no hice lo mismo que esos degenerados si es lo que piensas…el cuerpo humano tiene muchas debilidades y no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que nuestra forma de ser necesita…además, si tuviera que cogerme a una humana, mis ojos serian solamente para la hermosa Cresselia… -dijo serio el hombre a lo que la niña finalmente entendió.

— ¿Es usted el legendario Darkrai?-dijo ahora curiosa a lo que el hombre emitió una risa burlona y desapareció dejando ahora al legendario de la oscuridad.

— _así es chiquilla…te recuerdo bien el pacto que hicimos, tú me ayudarías a cumplir los planes de mi padre y me darías tu cuerpo para probar la idea que tenía mi padre…y a cambio yo te daría algo que destruiría la esencia y aura humana que tenías y que lo reemplazaría por algo muchísimo mejor, además de permitir que siguieras viviendo y cobrar tu venganza contra el equipo plasma-dijo el legendario mentalmente-¿Cómo te sientes?_

—me siento poderosa…jamás pensé que un humano podía llegar a hacer tales cosas-sentencio la niña mientras se dedicaba a ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

 **Fin del flashback de Crystal.**

—mejor durmamos Pikara-dijo su entrenadora ahora a lo que la ratona eléctrica asintió y ambas quedaron dormidas.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto de los gijinkas uxie y entei.**

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho eso?-dijo ahora Luka mientras veía a su pareja, una vez más las inseguridades la atacaban solamente que esta vez eran mucho más fuertes debido a que esta era la primera vez que sentía esas dudas desde que ambos habían huido de sus compromisos forzados.

—para nada…sé que tal vez tenía un destino con ella al igual que tu…pero no puedo estar con quien no amo, además no todo en esta vida es dinero-dijo ahora Rai serio mientras cerraba los ojos- mama debería saberlo, de todas formas…ella paso por lo mismo que tú, pero aun así…creo que es verdad eso de que el dinero cambia a las personas-dijo ahora Rai serio mientras recordaba como fue el día que enfrento a sus padres cuando supo que estaba obligado a casarse.

 **Flashback de Rai.**

— ¡Rai espera!- grito la mama del azabache, de nombre Maia mientras intentaba parar a su hijo que estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué quieres "mamá"?.- dijo rai con ironía a la mujer viéndola con una mirada de profunda decepción, su padre, Roy veía a su esposa del mismo modo.

— ¡Déjame explicarte!- exclamó en un sollozo la mujer- Entiende que lo hice por tu bien.

— ¡¿Por mi bien?!- exclamó furiosamente Rai- ¿Acaso es por mí bien que me hayas separado de Luka?

— ¿Pero no ves que lo hice por tu bien, porque te quiero, porque eres mi hijo? exclamo en otro sollozo- Esa pobretona muerta de hambre no te iba a llevar a nada nuevo, Lorena si, ella es una niña de la alta sociedad como tú, Luka no te llega ni a los talones, lo único que tenia de valor era el apellido de su madre, el apellido Kiyama y ya ni eso tiene.- gimió esperando que su hijo la comprendiera, pero solo recibió una mirada enojada de su parte.

— ¡Porque su padre así lo quiso, a ese monstruo no le importó dejar a una niña huérfana y matar a su propio hijo, un angelito que apenas comenzaba a vivir! Además, ¿Qué Luka es una pobretona y una muerta de hambre?- dijo irónicamente- ¿Es que acaso debo recordarte madre de dónde vienes tú?- Roy abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de su hijo, habían decidido no hablar de eso nunca porque le afectaba a su esposa y Rai lo sacaba así como así.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo furiosa Maia, Rai le miro con una sonrisa prepotente.

— ¿Acaso debo recordarte de donde viene la gran Maia Shindou?- dijo enojado para que el silencio absoluto se hiciera presente- Déjame hacerlo, tu no eras nadie en la sociedad mamá, no sé si te olvidaste, pero vendías bayas y objetos en un puesto ambulante- rió irónicamente- ¿debo recordarte, quien encontró un buen hombre que la amo lo suficiente como para soportar el rechazo de su familia por ella? Acaso, ¿debo recordarte quien olvido de dónde viene?- Maia se acercó furiosa a su hijo, dispuesta a darle una bofetada por su insolencia, pero Rai detuvo su mano sorprendiéndola- No… no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima madre.- dijo enojado.- Yo te admiraba…. Muchísimo… pero desde el momento que te opusiste a mi relación con ella lo único que puedo sentir por ti es decepción- dijo rompiendo el corazón de su madre- Ahora, si me disculpan iré a empacar para seguir con mi viaje pokemon- dijo dándose la vuelta empezando a subir las escaleras.

¡Rai Shindou!- exclamó Maia.- ¡Si sales por esa puerta despídete de las tarjetas, el dinero, de todo!- ¡Me encargare de que no tengas nada!- dijo completamente enojada, Rai volteo a verla pero antes de decir cualquier cosa fue interrumpido.

—Tu no le quitaras nada Maia- dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Maia y hasta a su hijo- quien paga las tarjetas de Rai soy yo y no por un capricho tuyo voy a dejar a mi hijo en la calle.

Rai realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca espero que su padre le apoyara como lo estaba haciendo.

—Rai ve por tus cosas y ve al apartamento, es tuyo de ahora en adelante- dijo su padre a lo que Rai sonrió.

— Muchas gracias papá.- dijo subiendo las escaleras perdiéndose en los pasillos dejando solo a Maia y a Roy ali.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamó humillada Maia- ¡Me humillaste en frente de nuestro propio hijo!- exclamó- ¡Esta humillación no te la perdonare nunca!

— Nadie Maia… nadie puede humillar más a una persona de lo que tu humillaste a esa pobre niña que día a día debe luchar por comer ella y sus pokemon- dijo dejando a su esposa callada- Además Rai tiene 12 años y es un buen entrenador pokemon, es inteligente, astuto y es muy capaz de seguir con su viaje por las regiones sin importar nada mas- antes de decir cualquier otra cosa Rai bajo las escaleras con una bolsa en donde estaban sus pokebolas y una mochila pequeña con comida pokemon y algo de dinero.

— Me voy.- dijo tomando la pokebola en donde se encontraba su Unfezant y dirigiéndose a la puerta para sacar a su pokemon.

¡Rai Shindou si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que tienes madre!- Rai volteo a verla con una sonrisa orgullosa

—Ya empecé a hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo a Maia- mejor olvídate tú de que tienes un hijo- y con esas palabras salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras si y sacando a su pokemon para luego montarse en el lomo de su pokemon e irse volando, dejando solos en la gran casa a Maia y a Roy.

— ¿Quién se cree esa pobretona?- exclamó furiosa- ¿Ves lo que hizo?, ¡Alejó a mi hijo de mí!-dijo ahora furiosa.

— ¡No!- gritó ya cansado Roy sorprendiendo a Maia- ¡Deja de culpar a esa pobre niña que ya bastantes preocupaciones tiene, la única culpable aquí eres tú!- exclamó enojado subiendo las escaleras dejando a su esposa sola ahí, quien al verse sola en la gran sala sin nadie y luego ver un enorme cuadro de ella y su hijo, solo se arrodilló empezando a llorar

— ¿Qué…he hecho?-dijo mientras lloraba por lo sucedido.

 **Fin del flashback de Rai.**

—No me arrepiento de nada-dijo ahora en un susurro Rai para ver a su novia dormida por lo que rápidamente la abrazo y procedió a dormirse.

 **Mansión abandonada, cuarto de la gijinka Giratina.**

—Cinthya…-murmuro ahora Maiko mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el mundo onírico con respecto a su amor-¿acaso también deberé de renunciar a ti?-dijo en un susurro mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

— ¡Phox!-dijo ahora su Delphox mientras salía de su pokebola y observaba a su entrenadora.

—Estoy bien yellow-dijo ahora Maiko mientras pensaba en Cinthya- mi cielo…intentare luchar hasta el final por el hecho de que ambas estemos juntas.

— _usted podrá amarla…pero ella es alguien que ya está destinada a alguien más…tener algo serio con ella más allá de una amistad es una transgresión que no tendrá un final feliz…lo que usted hará es un error que si se llega a cometer, todos los que la rodean sufrirán la ira de un Dios-dijo ahora una voz en el cuarto._

—no le tengo miedo a Arceus…y pocas cosas se me han sido concedidas…deseo por lo menos que esta si se me sea concedida-dijo seria Maiko.

— _la campeona de Sinnoh está destinada a alguien más…se oponga quien se oponga, ella terminara junto a aquel con quien está destinada así se oponga el mismísimo Giratina-sentencio la voz ahora._

—ya lo dije, no le temo a Arceus…y Cinthya será mía cueste lo que cueste-sentencio ahora Maiko para dormirse al igual que su pokemon.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro**

—Enséñame una vez más, esas dimensiones y hechos alternativos-dijo serio Ash a Noland aprovechando que todos sus demás compañeros y sus hijos se encontraban afuera entrenando o divirtiéndose.

—claro Ash-dijo ahora Noland para activar el portal el cual empezó a brillar y se pudieron ver algunas de esas dimensiones y hechos alternativos a los que se estaba exponiendo por el hecho de que Pearl viajara.

 **Dimensión Alternativa número 1.**

—Jajá -reía ahora con maldad Diamond mientras veía al recién castrado Pearl- a ver si ahora aprendes que con nosotros nadie se mete.

—tienes razón hermano-dijo ahora Gold serio- pero creo que a esto le falta algo más de humillación para este chico.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso hermanos-dijeron ahora Kento y Jin con sonrisas lascivas- y adivinen… acabamos de conseguir algunos instrumentos para probar una pequeña canción-dijeron ahora ambos para pasarles a Diamond y Gold unas maracas y un tambor.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijeron ahora Gold y Diamond mientras se acercaban a sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué tipo de canción?-dijo ahora Pearl con un gran dolor en su cuerpo y en su orgullo.

—Esta-dijo ahora el menor de los trillizos de Hiedra para poner algo de música para ambientar.

— _No funciona…esa cosita ya no te funciona-empezó ahora Gold tocando su instrumento._

 _—No funciona…esa cosita ya no te funciona-le siguieron ahora Diamond y Jin._

 _— ¡Y todo por ser un tarado!-termino ahora Kento con una sonrisa de maldad en tanto que Maiko y Pearl les vieron furiosos y Chise con una sonrisa de orgullo._

 **Tres meses y una semana después.**

 _Carnet descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación que curiosamente, ahora también era la de Atsushi... El frío cielo estrellado se asomaba tímidamente por el cristal de su ventana y le sacaba pequeños suspiros, un intranquilo vaho era expulsado con fuerza provocando una sumisa corriente de aliento que le ponía los pelos de punta, hacía mucho frío. Le era imposible no mirar su abdomen, ahora, con un pequeño bulto que anunciaba el pronto nacimiento de su primer hijo. Unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente provocando que la de cabellos blancos perdiera la concentración, la puerta se abrió brutalmente y en plena oscuridad, unos cabellos violetas comenzaron a agitarse mientras su portador ingresaba a la habitación._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre Atsushi?-dijo ahora curiosa la hija de Diantha._

 _El de cabellos violetas comenzó a hurgar en la mesa de noche; estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, lo encontró, y lo que parecía un arma de fuego y varias pokebolas fueron guardadas inmediatamente bajo su pantalón. Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás, y desabrochó su camisa blanca hasta el segundo botón develando un largo cuello y parte de su pecho- Hoy no sales de esta habitación –Musitó corto y preciso mientras encendía su holocaster._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? –Carnet frunció el ceño preocupada._

 _—Han secuestrado a los gemelos de Chise, los pequeños Eragon y Yuko... –Guardó el holocaster en su bolsillo y se dispuso a comerse rápidamente una baya- Chise dijo que de alguna manera Maiko y Pearl lograron burlar la vigilancia de Kyogre, Manaphy, Phione y Lugia y se llevaron a los bebes, así que yo y varios de los muchachos estaremos fuera toda la noche para saber en dónde se han escondido...-sentencio ahora para que aparecieran varios de los chicos._

 _— ¿Qué dices? –la joven abrió los ojos fuertemente._

 _—Tenemos un mal presentimiento ya que si fueron capaces de llegar al templo del mar, quien sabe que sean capaces de hacer... así que por si las dudas –Yamabi y Diantha aparecieron detrás del joven- Hoy estarás con tus padres hasta que volvamos..._

 _— ¿Estás insinuando que voy a escaparme? –Rió irónica y desafiante._

 _—No estoy insinuando nada... y no es que desconfíe de ti... -Se acercó lentamente a la menor para posteriormente besarle en los labios- Pero sabes que no confío en las personas que están fuera de esta casa y que no son como nosotros..._

 _Carnet sonrió_

 _— Lo sé..._

 _—Los chicos y sus pokemon se van conmigo, así que te necesito con máxima seguridad, no estoy dispuesto en arriesgar tu vida, y mucho menos la de nuestro hijo, así que si no quieres tener problemas y hacerme enfadar... –Sonrió dulcemente- No salgas de esta habitación..._

 _—Lo pensaré... –Soltó burlonamente- Procura mantenerme al margen..._

 _—Lo haré, recuerda que Ash y los demás chicos están sumamente furiosos... –Comenzó a retirarse de la habitación- Si algo pasa... llámame-Atsushi bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tomó las medicinas para los pokemon y salió fuera de la casa encontrándose con más de los chicos, sus pokemon, Ash, Kage y unos muy furiosos Arceus, Victini, Palkia, Xerneas, Yveltal, Lugia, Chise, Jin, Raikou, Groudon, Kyogre, Hoopa, Diancie, Latias, Latios, Meloetta, Jirachi, Mew, Mewtwo y todos los Dexholders los cuales estaban más que dispuestos a matar…_

 _— ¿Dónde están los responsables de esto?-dijo ahora sumamente enojado Ash._

 _—Se escondieron en la región de Almia los muy cobardes-dijo ahora Palkia luego de haber localizado a los responsables usando su poder sobre el espacio._

 _—Perfecto-dijo ahora Kage con burla- ah…ya echaba de menos ir de cacería, pero esta noche es sumamente especial…jajá, ya quiero empezar a cazar de una vez por todas…_

 _—vamos entonces…hoopa utiliza tus anillos y llévanos a todos Almia…-ordeno Ash a lo que el legendario asintió y todos se fueron a Almia usando los anillos del pequeño legendario._

 **Sinnoh, bosque vetusto.**

En el pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de ciudad vetusta se podía observar a todos los Dexholders y sus amigos entrenando fuertemente mientras hacían los entrenamientos que consideraban más apropiados para ellos debido a los diferentes poderes y habilidades que ellos manejaban.

— ¡Más rápido tortuga!-sentencio ahora Kento mientras miraba a Pearl con reproche- solo has corrido un poco ¿y ya te sientes cansado?-dijo con burla- eso es solamente un aperitivo para nosotros.

—una vez más, ¡hazlo Edgar!-le grito ahora Atsushi a lo que el joven de cabellos azules asintió.

—como gustes Atsushi, a ver si aprendes a controlar por completo tus poderes de sombra-sentencio el joven para que una pequeña sonrisa tranquila apareciera- bien aquí voy…-dijo ahora el joven mientras estiraba un poco los brazos y luego los regreso a su lugar para a continuación da un salto muy fuerte y quedo mirando el cielo para separar sus piernas quedando la derecha hacia arriba para que luego una energía de color dorada apareciera en su pierna- ¡EXCALIBUR!-grito ahora para dar una patada con la derecha en la cual se había creado una gran espada la cual empezó a recorrer rápidamente la distancia que los separaban a ambos.

 **—** ¡El final!-dijo ahora Atsushi para usar sus sombras y desaparecer rápidamente evitando el ataque y apareciendo detrás del joven el cual moviendo la pierna derecha la cual ahora se había convertido temporalmente en una espada se defendió lo que provoco que Atsushi retrocediera.

—Piensa en algo mejor, atsushi-dijo ahora Edgar calmado- sabes que una vez que invoco a Excalibur la puedo usar tanto en mis manos, como usar mis piernas o manos como si fueran espadas-dijo ahora Edgar para que la espada apareciera en su mano y su pierna volvió a ser normal.

—Sí, pero no puedes estar mucho tiempo así-sentencio ahora Atsushi mientras él y su amigo se enfrascaron en la pelea.

— ¡ustedes dos, a entrenar y dejen de hablar de temas tan delicados en presencia de alguien que no es parte de la familia!-dijo ahora molesta sapphire a lo que ambos asintieron mientras ella miro con enojo a Pearl para luego seguir con su entrenamiento.

—Yo no soy como mi madre-sentencio ahora Pearl mientras miraba a todos entrenando y pensó en el nivel que tenía…definitivamente él no estaba al nivel siquiera de los Kurai Rida o de los Dexholders.

—Oigan todos-dijo ahora Red con una sonrisa a lo que todos le prestaron atención- no deberíamos estar exhibiéndonos delante de los menos afortunados y aquellos que no son como nosotros-dijo ahora serio- ¿Por qué no hacemos mejor unas carreras entre nosotros por parejas?-dijo a lo que todos asintieron para entretenerse un poco.

—Vamos entonces-dijo ahora Diamond con una sonrisa a lo que platina asintió.

—Vamos-dijo ahora Red para que los demás chicos fueran buscando a sus parejas para empezar las carreras.

—aburridos-confeso ahora Jin para separarse de los demás y sentarse en un sitio algo alejado de los demás para luego simplemente cerrar los ojos y ponerse a practicar sus poderes psíquicos viendo y sintiendo todo lo que hacían y decian sus madres y su padre.

 **Zona de descanso, laboratorio subterráneo.**

—Muéstrame ahora el pasado, quiero recordar eso…-dijo ahora Ash con tristeza a lo que Noland asintió y el portal empezó a mostrar cómo fue la trampa que Maiko le hiciera en el pasado

 **Flashback de Ash**

— ¿Alguno ha visto a Cinthya?-dijo un agotado Ash mientras regresaba luego de haber creado destruido toda ciudad corazón junto a algunos de sus compañeros.

—mi hermana y Cinthya están destinadas a estar juntas, no interfieras en eso…Cinthya solamente está contigo por lastima y por interés debido a que ella ha visto lo fuerte que es Arceus, apuesto a que si mi hermana tuviera a Arceus de su lado tu no serias nadie-sentencio con maldad la hermana de Maiko.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo mocosa?-dijo ahora Ash enojado- acaso, ¿mostraras desagradecimiento con quien te permitió a ti y tu familia sobrevivir?-dijo ahora burlón.

—tú no eres nadie sin Arceus, y te lo diré una sola vez…mi hermana ama a Cinthya y si debo enfrentarme a Arceus para que ella tenga su felicidad…que así sea-sentencio ahora la niña para sacar a su Ninetales.

—mocosa insolente…entiende esto de una buena vez…Cinthya es MIA y es intocable para el mundo, no pude proteger a Zoey…así que cualquiera que intente algo contra ella o contra alguna de las otras chicas, su sangre la derramare, no me interesa si es aliado o enemigo, simplemente lo matare-sentencio Ash sumamente enojado para que su Greninja apareciera y se dedicara a pelear contra el Ninetales.

—Ash, perdona que te moleste…pero yo vi cuando esta mocosa le hecho algo raro al helado de Cinthya-dijo ahora Anabel.

— ¿QUE?-gruño ahora molesto el azabache para acercarse a la niña y apuntar su cuello con una pequeña cuchilla hecha de aura-¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?

—Te dije que ella seria de mi hermana por las buenas o las malas, y lo que ella dice es mentira-dijo ahora molesta la niña- cállate zorra de cabellos violetas-dijo ahora enojada para que fuera atacada por la fuerza psiquica del Espeon de Anabel.

— ¡como suceda algo te mato mocosa!-sentencio ahora Ash para desaparecer y aparecer frente a la puerta de su habitación en la que se escuchaban unos gemidos por lo que rápidamente abrió la puerta de una sola patada.

— ¡ese tonto no se compara conmigo!-dijo ahora Maiko mientras era víctima del momento pero de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al igual que la rubia por lo que ambas levantaron la vista y probaron el sabor metálico de su sangre y se encontraron con un Ash más que furioso y enojado por la humillación que estaba pasando y también por ser engañado.

— ¡Sois unas malditas degeneradas!-bramo furioso el azabache.

—Ash espera, ella no tiene la culpa de es-dijo ahora Cinthya pero fue jalada violentamente de los cabellos-¿Qué no la tiene?-dijo burlón- ¡se estaban revolcando en la cama mía y de mis chicas y dices que esta zorra no tiene la culpa!

— ¡YO AMO A CINTHYA Y NO ME LA QUITARAS!-dijo ahora furiosa Maiko-¿Qué se siente que yo sea mejor que tú?

— ¡Cállate!-dijo ahora el azabache mientras le daba un puñetazo ahora a Maiko que la dejo desmayada- ¡se me van las dos de aquí ahora mismo y todos los Drakeon, esta es mi casa no un prostíbulo para que ustedes hagan sus inmoralidades mientras se ríen en mi cara en tanto que yo hago lo mejor para destruir a los equipos!.

—Ash, por favor escúchame-dijo ahora Cinthya.

—lárgate de aquí y acuéstate con quien se te dé la gana…de verdad debes estar tan urgida como para fijarte en una chica la cual ni Brock se fijó en ella-dijo Ash mientras miraba hacia la puerta- Sara y los demás entren debido a que quiero que hagan varias cosas, entre ellas tirar las cosas de estas ofrecidas a la calle o que sirvan para probar el fuego de Volcanion.

— ¡Ash por favor!-dijo ahora Cinthya asustada hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su vientre- ¡ASH!-grito asustada al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus piernas.

—No creeré esa mentira-dijo ahora el azabache hasta que vio a su esposa caer desmayada- ¡Konnor llévatela con Xerneas y más vale que sea algo serio o de lo contrario le ira peor!-sentencio ahora a lo que el joven asintió y llevo a Cinthya con la legendaria.

 **Seis horas más tarde.**

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo ahora Maiko mientras miraba la cabeza de su hermana.

— ¡y todavía preguntas porque!-rugió el azabache-¡si esa mocosa no hubiera hecho lo que hizo…Cinthya y yo no hubiéramos perdido a nuestro hijo!-sentencio Ash con furia.

— ¿No entiendes que yo amo a Cinthya y tú solo eres un estorbo para mí en mi deseo de estar con ella?-dijo ahora Maiko.

—Lárgate de una vez y agradece que no he matado a tus tíos-dijo serio el Azabache-¡a ti y a tu familia los hago responsables de la muerte de mi hijo y hare que paguen con su felicidad lo que nos hicieron a mí, a mi hijo no nacido y a Cinthya!-dijo furioso Ash- ¡y te juro Maiko que si algún hijo tuyo se enamora de alguno de mis hijos, hare lo imposible por hacer la vida miserable de tu bastardo o bastarda!

— ¡Yo no fui quien la insulto, yo no fui quien hecho a Cinthya a la calle luego de todo esto!-dijo Maiko.

— ¡pero tu hermana fue la que puso la estupidez esa en el helado de mi mujer y tú fuiste con ella cuando estaba bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco!-dijo serio Ash sin creer la desfachatez de Maiko-¡tú fuiste quien cavo el hoyo en el que la tire y la tumba de nuestro pequeño Yoichi!

 **Fin del Flashback de Ash**

—Enséñame otras dimensiones alternativas-dijo Ash a lo que Noland asintió y ambos se pusieron a ver esas dimensiones.

 **Sinnoh, bosque vetusto, parte izquierda.**

— ¡Increíble!-gritaba Chise ahora mientras Pearl corría cargando a la hija de Sabrina en su espalda-¡esto es divertido!-dijo feliz ahora.

— ¡Parece que a ti no te cabe el peligro en el que estamos!-gritó también Pearl acelerando el paso para alcanzar Atsushi y Carnet, los gemelos Kenji y Kenyi los cuales cargaban respectivamente a Anna y Millie, Ruby y Sapphire, Diamond y Platina y varios más.

—te amo Pearl sin importar si eres de los nuestros o no…así que estando contigo sé que nada malo podrá pasarme-sonrió la de cabellos violetas abrasando por la espalda al rubio.

— yo también te a….-dijo mientras procesaba un poco las palabras hasta que se dio de cuenta lo que había dicho- un momento…. ¿qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó el hijo de Maiko sorprendido y sonrojado.

— ¡QUE CORRAS MIERDA!-gritó Chise jalándole los cabellos por haberse detenido debido a que los demás los habían superado.

— ¿Lo habré imaginado?-se preguntó el rubio retomando su curso rápidamente.

— Casi…-murmuró ahora Chise con cara de ¿"será pendejo?"

Mientras los chicos corrían en parejas, lejos de ellos se encontraba el hermano de Chise con una mirada asombrada y completamente anonadado.

— No puedo creer nada... No es cierto, no mi hermano, no el pequeño Yoichi-dijo ahora con algo de aflicción mientras pensaba en porque sus madres y su padre o alguno de los adultos no le habían dicho nada.

Ha visto, sentido y escuchado cada palabra debido a sus habilidades, ha oído todo al haber entrado en la mente de su padre mientras recordaba todo, ahora él sabe la verdad ya que presencio todo como si estuviera en el laboratorio subterráneo.

 **Bien chicos, este capítulo de verdad espero que les guste, aquí vimos varias cosas interesantes como por ejemplo el pasado de Crystal, bien chicos… a la primera temporada de este fic solo le restan dos capítulos más y comenzara el segundo arco.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien chicos contesto review rápidamente:**

 **Anghara Clockworker: veo que te agrado el pasado, bien… puede que si como puede que Maiko no muera, y créeme la reacción de ellos será buena.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: Gracias, espero que te guste este también**

 **Crawler12: si, el pasado de todos los demás así como lo que planea el Dios se verá muy pronto así como el entrenamiento.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Tamashi: si, todo eso fue entretenido de leer y todavía faltan más pasados… y el mundo onírico en si ahora es el mundo de las pesadillas.**

 **Kuroi: si, todo esto se va a poner feo ahora que saben la verdad y ya todos saben la verdad por completo.**

 **Darth mideon: gracias, y descuida el pasado de los demás pronto se conocerá**

 **Cutesaralisa: gracias y créeme se pondrá aún mejor**

 **Bien chicos el que sigue es el último capítulo de este arco así que puede que tarde un poco más de lo habitual, pero el capítulo será un poco más largo de lo normal.**

 **Capítulo 20, comenzando el entrenamiento y comienzan las amistades parte 4**

 **Plano ancestral**

— ¡HOOPA!-dijo ahora el pequeño pokemon mientras veía a todos los legendarios que estaban allí y con los cuales había empezado a socializar.

—mew, mew-dijo ahora el pequeño rosa mientras se acercaba hacia el legendario junto a Manaphy, Phione, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie y Jirachi.

—Quédense quietos de una buena vez-dijo ahora Merrick mientras observaba a todos los legendarios incluyendo a Xerneas la cual estaba curando a la pequeña Chespin.

—Krai-dijo ahora Darkrai para asentir al comentario de Carbink.

—Gogogo-dijo ahora puni-chan mientras observaba a la pequeña Chespin la cual comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

— ¡Chespin!-grito ahora la compañera de Manon mientras observaba todo a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su lado al pequeño núcleo solo que esta vez acompañado de otro más.

—Gogogo-dijo ahora Puni-chan mientras al igual que sorato se decidió a hablar con la tipo planta.

 **Islas naranja, casa de la líder Luana.**

—Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado a tiempo- sentencio ahora Luana mientras ponía una comprensa de hielo a su compañero Rudy, en tanto que su hijo Travis preparaba algo de comer para los tres y los pokemon.

— ¿Qué o-ocu-rrio?-dijo ahora Rudy mientras observaba a su compañera.

—Estuviste en agua helada desde que tu gimnasio y la isla fuera destruida…además de que tú herida en la pierna fue difícil evitar que se infectara-dijo ahora Luana preocupada.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo!-grito ahora el joven para intentar levantarse pero cayo rápidamente por las heridas en sus piernas.

—No te levantes…-dijo ahora la líder en un tono maternal para volver a acostar al joven-¿dime que sucedió?-le dijo curiosa- Rudy tú fuiste el único que sobreviviste.

—mis amigos, mi hermana…casi todos mis pokemon-dijo ahora el joven triste- todos ellos…están muertos por culpa de esos imbéciles.

—Todo saldrá bien-dijo ahora Luana mientras le abrazaba- dime… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ocurrió así-dijo ahora Rudy para cerrar los ojos y recordar todo.

 **Flashback de Rudy.**

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo ahora Rudy serio mientras observaba al gran grupo de chicos._

 _—Líder Rudy…tenemos una misión que realizar-dijo ahora Albert serio- hemos sido enviados por alguien muy importante…si fuera tan amable de ayudarnos sería lo mejor._

 _— ¿De qué misión hablan?-dijo a lo que vio que szary dio un paso al frente._

 _—Fuimos enviados a destruir este lugar-dijo ahora burlón Szary- así que si es un amor y se deja matar…nos ahorraría mucho el trabajo, de lo contrario nos obligaría a matar a cada habitante de esta patética isla uno por uno._

 _—entonces será por las malas…lástima que usted lo decidió así, pero no nos dejan muchas opciones-dijo ahora Samantha seria mientras blandía su espada._

 _—Usted no los pidió-dijo ahora Albert para que detrás de todos ellos aparecieran Keldeo, Kyurem, Virizion, Cobalion y Zekrom._

 _—Pudo habernos ayudado y ahorrarse este problema-sentencio ahora Max serio mientras se subía encima de Zekrom- usted nos pidió pelea…y pelea tendrá._

 _— ¡No los dejaremos salirse con la suya!-gritaron ahora los amigos del líder que habían salido corriendo rápidamente y se hicieron a un lado de su amigo._

 _—amigos…gracias-dijo Rudy con una sonrisa mientras observaba con cierto terror a los chicos y los legendarios, más sabía que tenía que pelear por toda la gente inocente, por sus amigos y por su hermana, también por ganar esta batalla y regresar al lado de Misty y si tenía que matar a esos jóvenes y los legendarios…que así fuera._

 _—Esto me da asco-dijo ahora Max- que empiece la pelea-sentencio ahora para que Zekrom atacara a todos los jóvenes con trueno._

 _— ¡Vamos!-gritaron todos los demás para empezar a pelear contra los jóvenes con la ayuda de los legendarios en tanto que los pokemon de todos simplemente destruían todo lo que vieran y mataban a gente sin pudor alguno._

 ** _30 minutos después._**

 _— ¡Kyu!-dijo ahora el dragón de Hielo para abrir su boca de la cual emergió una esfera de color azul claro y liberarse una energía ahora que ataco a Virizion, Cobalion y Keldeo los cuales la esquivaron rápidamente._

 _— ¡Qué te pasa!-gruño ahora Jack mientras miraba al tipo hielo- ¿no entiendes que somos equipo y no puedes hacer cosas como esas?-dijo ahora molesto._

 _—Vir, virizion-dijo ahora la integrante de los espadachines mientras observaba a su ahora compañero, lógicamente todos los integrantes del conflicto se metieron en la discusión con excepción de Max y Zekrom los cuales vigilaban a Rudy._

 _— ¡Quieto allí tarado!-dijo ahora molesto Max mientras observaba que el joven estaba socorriendo a sus compañeros pero ninguno de ellos supo que el joven había activado su medio de comunicación, el grito de Max ocasiono que tanto los espadachines místicos junto a sus compañeros y el dragón de hielo al igual que Szary voltearan a ver viendo con furia a Rudy._

 _—Sabía que eran líderes de bajo nivel…pero nunca me imaginé que fueran tan patéticos-dijo ahora Szary mientras reprimía un pequeño bostezo en señal de aburrimiento._

 _—Tienes suerte-dijo ahora Albert serio mientras veía a Rudy- las ordenes que recibimos…fueron no matarte…-dijo serio._

 _—pero no nos dijeron nada que no podíamos divertirnos contigo-dijo ahora Samantha seria mientras se acercaba hacia Rudy para posteriormente apuntarle con la espada en el cuello- dime… ¿Qué podría hacer contigo?-le pregunto de forma cínica-¿prefieres que te congelemos un poco o que te rompamos las piernas?_

 _—N-no-dijo ahora Rudy mientras sentía como esa espada filosa se alejaba de su cuello para situarse ahora rápidamente en su pecho._

 _—Que agradable es la tortura psicológica-dijo ahora Samantha con seriedad y con una sonrisa que indicaba a quien había salido ese carácter de demonio._

 _— ¡HERMANO!-grito ahora mary mientras llegaba a un lado de su hermano y sin pensar en las consecuencias se lanzó a pelear contra la chica de cabellos plateados poseedora de la espada que amenazaba la vida de su hermano._

 _—¡MARY!-grito ahora Rudy al ver como ambas chicas peleaban ferozmente sin importar nada más, sin embargo al ver como su hermana rápidamente era derrotada por una zancadilla y que la espada estaba próxima a cortar su cuello se intentó mover pero los pies no le respondían._

 _— ¿Qué rayos?-se preguntó ahora viendo como sus pies estaban congelados._

 _—A las chicas no les gustaría que interfiriéramos en la pelea-dijo Szary burlón mientras que su brazo estaba levantado y de este un aura de color azul pálido salía- así que se bueno y no interfieras en su pelea._

 _—gracias…-dijo ahora en un pequeño susurro inaudible Samantha mientras observaba a la joven recién llegada la cual lucia completamente agotada y al líder el cual estaba empezando a resfriarse…los observo fijamente unos segundos hasta que una idea sádica cruzo por su mente- me aburrí de ti mocosa-sentencio ahora la de cabellos plata- tienes suerte de que puedo dejarte anulada mientras me dedico a mi verdadero objetivo… -dijo ahora sin interés para con un movimiento de su espada liberar una pequeña aura verde de esta y que los pies de la joven fueran atrapados por Hierba Lazo._

 _— ¡Suéltame!-grito ahora Mary preocupada a lo que Samantha simplemente le ignoro y se dirigió hacia su objetivo._

 _— eres afortunado… tienes a alguien que siempre cuidara y se preocupara por ti-dijo ahora algo triste la muchacha-¿Cómo sería tu vida si te lo arrebatara?-sentencio ahora la joven para ver a Rudy con una sonrisa burlona._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora con algo de terror Rudy._

 _—Que puedo destruir todo lo que amas y por lo que tanto luchaste en esta vida…destruir y acabar con todo lo que te importa, hacer que tú mismo veas como destruimos todo lo que tu valoras-sentencio ahora Samantha- y también que tu veas morir a gente inocente que pagara el precio de lo que Misty le hizo a nuestro líder._

 _—Misty-dijo anonadado Rudy._

 _—Simplemente acabaré contigo-sentencio ahora Samantha para acercarse hacia Rudy mientras miraba de reojo a Mary esperando que esta fuera a hacer lo que ella había calculado y planeado rápidamente- despídete de este mundo, piensa que te estamos haciendo un favor al saber que no vivirás lo suficiente como para ver morir a esa desgraciada-dijo ahora Samantha mientras levantaba con furia su espada dispuesta a dar el golpe final-¡que te perdone Arceus por enamorarte de esa arpía, porque yo no lo hare!-dijo ahora con furia para disponerse a dejar a Rudy atravesado con su espada._

 ** _PAMM_**

 _Se escuchó ahora el sonido de la espada atravesando un cuerpo…todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, de un momento a otro Rudy sin importarle nada más se liberó del hielo que aprisionaba sus piernas sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso, luego de haberse liberado corrió rápidamente a evitar la caída ahora de la joven sin importar que su cara y su blusa estuvieran teñidas de la sangre de su hermana._

 _—¡MARY!-grito ahora Rudy mientras observaba a su hermana con esa enorme herida en el pecho mientras que poco a poco su vida se esfumaba-tranquila hermanita…te pondrás bien, iremos pronto a un hospital y…-dijo ahora Rudy con angustia mientras observaba a su hermana pero esta rápidamente le puso un dedo en su boca._

 _—El no valía la pena muchacha…no la valía-musito ahora Samantha sin interés alguno para acercar su espada y ver sin interés alguna la sangre que había en su arma- no valía la pena…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo ahora curiosa por querer saber la razón mientras pensaba con melancolía que ella nunca tuvo una familia aparte de sus pokemon._

 _—T-tu… nunca lo entenderías…lo que hice fue amor a mi hermano…sé que tal vez Misty cometió un error…pe-pero n-no cre-creo que ha-haya sido ta-tan gra-grave…esto que hi-hice fue amor ha-hacia mi herm-mano y mi cu-ñada-dijo ahora Mary con una sonrisa- te quiero mucho hermano…por favor cuida de mi cuñada-dijo ahora en un susurro para cerrar los ojos definitivamente y morir._

 _— ¡La pagaras desgraciada!-dijo ahora Rudy profundamente dolido mientras se levantaba y con el orgullo destruido por la muerte de su hermana a manos de la de cabellos plata se disponía a atacarla pero esta fue más rápida debido a que volvió a blandir su espada la cual se volvió a iluminarse rápidamente con ese ligero resplandor verde._

 _—ni siquiera te molestes en intentarlo-dijo ahora con una tranquilidad aterradora Samantha para clavarle la espada rápidamente en las piernas y derribarle para luego observar que tenía su aparato prendido y comunicándose con alguien-¿en qué momento?-dijo furiosa hasta que recordó que se había descuidado por unos momentos en dos oportunidades, siendo la primera cuando Kyurem casi congela a Virizion, Cobalion y Keldeo y la segunda cuando ella ideo rápidamente el plan el cual había resultado como lo deseaba- te arrepentirás por eso-dijo en un susurro Samantha para empezar a pelear con el joven logrando someterle a los pocos minutos y hablar un poco con Misty para luego destruir el aparato._

 _—N-no me hagas nada-dijo ahora Rudy para luego sentir como su energía desaparecía por completo, luego de unos segundos solamente quedo inconsciente._

 **Fin del flashback de Rudy.**

—Ya veo-dijo ahora Luana sorprendida- por lo que me dices…estos tipos no son normales.

 _—_ no lo son-dijo ahora el joven algo triste por el hecho de no haber evitado que su isla hubiera desaparecido, sus amigos, sus pokemon y su hermana no solamente hubieran muerto a causa de los legendarios y aquellos sujetos, sino que sus cuerpos simplemente ahora debían estar en el interior de algún pokemon como los Sharpedos sino es que habían sido reducidos a polvo por la explosión.

 **Kanto, base del equipo Rocket.**

—y aquí será donde tu dormirás-dijo ahora Giovanny sin interés alguno para retirarse dejando ahora a Delia allí- el desayuno se sirve temprano…si tardas más de esa hora, solamente conseguirás las sobras, así que preséntate temprano.

—Demonios-dijo ahora Delia seria mientras miraba a Giovanny irse por lo cual se decidió a entrar a la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrar allí a todos los ejecutivos del equipo.

—Miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo ahora algo burlona Domino- veo que el jefe te ha domado.

—por lo que veo, te dio tan duro que casi te olvidas de tu propio nombre-dijo ahora Protón con sadismo- lo bueno es que por lo menos aprendiste algo…que con nuestro jefe nadie se mete.

— ¡Cállense!-grito ahora Delia enojada pero vio que en el lugar solamente habían unas pocas camas y una que se encontraba desocupada era la peor de todas.

—escucha bien pendeja, a nosotros solamente nos dice que es lo que debemos hacer es Giovanny-dijo ahora Domino seria- de resto nosotros hacemos lo que mejor nos convenga, y tú solamente eres una arrastrada que debió quedarse en pueblo Paleta.

—Ni siquiera como arrastrada sirves…debiste haberte quedado en ese pueblucho de nada-dijo ahora Protón- y si crees que por venir hasta aquí, te íbamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos…estas muy equivocada.

— ¡yo estuve aquí desde hace mucho antes de que llegaran!-dijo ahora Delia furiosa.

—sí, pero te fuiste y desde allí no habías vuelto hasta este momento…por lo menos eres la diversión de nuestro jefe-dijo ahora Domino sin pudor alguno- mejor descansa y mañana prepárate…tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

—por cierto, a ver cuándo sirves un rato de diversión para mí también, por lo que vi…eres buena para algo más que dar órdenes-dijo ahora Protón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Delia anonadada.

—Olvidaron desconectar el sistema de seguridad…pero descuiden, solamente yo y mis compañeros vimos todo lo que hicieron, los reclutas no saben nada de esto y menos mal que no lo saben-sentencio ahora Protón con una risa burlona.

— ¡Desgraciado!-grito ahora Delia para lanzarse sobre el ejecutivo pero este rápidamente sin importarle lo que dijera Giovanny y sus demás compañeros le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara y posteriormente le dio una patada la cual ocasiono que Delia se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa de noche por lo que cayo desmayada.

—Demonios, despierta zorra estúpida-dijo ahora Protón sin interés alguno mientras se arrodillaba y observaba que la lesión había sido insignificante- cualquier pregunta de parte del jefe, diremos que ella empezó-dijo ahora Protón a lo que sus compañeros asintieron y simplemente se dedicaron a dormir dejando a Delia ahora tirada en el suelo.

 **Hoenn, base del equipo Aqua.**

—Mi señor-dijo ahora la administradora del equipo aqua mientras observaba a su líder el cual estaba serio luego de haber aceptado la oferta de su rival Maxie.

—Dime-dijo ahora Archie mientras observaba a la morena de cabellos largos y mechón azul-¿sucede algo?

—Sí, ¿está usted seguro de que lo mejor es aliarnos a ellos?-dijo ahora con algo de inquietud su administradora.

—No, ellos solamente son una herramienta más que pronto usaremos para conseguir la ubicación de Kyogre, una vez que lo hayamos conseguido y controlemos por completo a ese pokemon…ellos ya no necesitaran seguir viviendo…con Kyogre de nuestro lado atraparemos y encerraremos a Groudon de por vida o simplemente le destruiremos…luego de eso reinaremos no solamente sobre todo Hoenn sino sobre todo el mundo.

—Entiendo-dijo ahora Shelly con una sonrisa siniestra a lo que su líder asintió sin saber que su pensamiento era el mismo que estaba en la cabeza de su contrincante y ahora aliado.

 **Sinnoh, base del equipo Galaxia.**

—Sigo diciendo que esto es un error-dijo ahora Mars mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que sus compañeros hacían, lógicamente ninguno le prestó atención.

—Cállate de una buena vez-le dijo ahora Plutón serio el cual era el actual líder del equipo- tú no sabes mucho el gran poder que Cyrus quería manejar solo para crear su estúpido universo perfecto… él pudo haber controlado el tiempo y el espacio luego de haber domado a Palkia y Dialga, pero en lugar de eso lo desperdicio en esa tontería de su nuevo universo.

—entiendo que querer controlar a los amos del tiempo y el espacio es nuestro objetivo, pero mi pregunta es que tanto control podremos tener sobre ellos-dijo ahora sería Mars.

—de alguna manera lo conseguiremos…no solamente necesitaremos el poder de la cadena roja y el de los pokemon de los lagos…sino que también necesitamos algo mas-dijo ahora Plutón serio- lo malo, es que aún no sabemos que más se necesita…deberemos investigar.

—Esto es una mala idea-dijo ahora Mars seria mientras recordaba lo sucedido a su antiguo líder y amor en secreto.

—Eres libre de irte cuando quieras-dijo ahora a su compañera, realmente molesta la cual era la otra ejecutiva del equipo Galaxia, Ceres quien en esos años su cuerpo se había desarrollado increíblemente y era atractiva para todos los pocos miembros que quedaban del equipo Galaxia.

—Iré a mi habitación-dijo ahora Mars de forma fría para retirarse sin pensar que Saturno le seguiría algo preocupado por su compañera.

—nunca entenderá que no podrá luchar contra el recuerdo del idiota de Cyrus-dijo ahora Plutón a lo que Ceres asintió y ambos se dedicaron a seguir planeando su movimiento.

 **Unova, cuartel del equipo plasma.**

—escuchen-dijo ahora Ghechis mientras observaba a todos sus fieles seguidores los cuales eran mucho más de los que se habían marchado del lado de N- esto es lo que haremos…no me interesa que todos los legendarios desaparecieran…no importa el costo, pero Zekrom, Kyurem y Reshiram serán completamente míos junto al resto de los legendarios-dijo serio a lo que todos asintieron.

—Jack…por favor, necesito tu ayuda pronto-dijo ahora una jovencita mientras observaba seria la luna pensando en lo poco que le había dicho su compañero antes de irse.

—Maldita mocosa-gruño ahora Ghechis mientras se acercaba hacia la joven- ¡concéntrate en lo que te digo, hay que liberar a todos esos pokemon que son esclavos de los humanos, los cuales simplemente los utilizan como simples herramientas!-dijo ahora serio a lo que la joven asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ghechis-dijo ahora la joven mientras miraba a su jefe sumisamente quien estaba ideando con la ayuda de Acromo la manera de controlar a los legendarios de esa región.

 **Unova, lugar desconocido.**

—Ash-murmuro ahora un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color mientras observaba repetidamente la participación de su viejo amigo en la liga de Kalos- de verdad que debiste haber ganado esa liga-sentencio ahora el joven de forma seria.

—Joven N-dijo ahora uno de sus más fieles soldados mientras observaba al de cabellos verdes- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto ahora curioso.

—Confiemos en que los legendarios de esta región sigan durante un par de meses más desaparecidos-sentencio ahora el joven para cambiar rápidamente lo que estaba viendo a una grabación en donde se observaba los destrozos que Szary, Max y los demás chicos habían causado en Kalos- parece que ellos no son malos-dijo ahora N con algo de duda.

— ¿A qué te refieres N?-dijo ahora una de sus musas mientras entraba tranquilamente acompañada de su compañera, junto a ellas venían su Gardevoid y su Gothitelle.

—Es sencillo Anthea-dijo ahora N serio pero calmado- mi padre está obsesionado por capturar a los legendarios, eso es todo lo que todos los equipos buscan aunque claro, a su respectivo método y forma…observa bien a esos jóvenes-dijo ahora serio a lo que sus musas asintieron y se pusieron a observar tranquilamente la grabación, quedando completamente asombradas.

— ¿Acaso están peleando con la ayuda de los legendarios?-dijo ahora Anthea asombrada.

—Eso no es todo…por alguna razón ellos me recuerdan un poco a Ash-dijo ahora a lo que sus musas fruncieron un poco el ceño al igual que algunos soldados que estaban allí- no lo malinterpreten…es solo que, miren bien…los legendarios son seres con gran poder y capaces de destruir toda una ciudad sin mucho esfuerzo y detestan a los humanos por todas las maldades que les han hecho, literalmente ellos matarían a cualquier humano que se les acercara…eso es lo raro de todo esto-sentencio ahora N serio.

—entiendo…es como si los legendarios a pesar de todo…-dijo ahora Concordia.

—se sintieran cómodos con su presencia y no les vieran como amenazas a pesar de que son humanos, en pocas palabras…ellos les ven como amigos, en eso me recuerdan a Ash…-dijo ahora N mientras pensaba en su viejo amigo.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?-dijo ahora Anthea.

—Lo que haremos será lo siguiente…-dijo el joven N para que todos se dispusieran a escucharle atentamente.

 **Kalos, cuartel del equipo Flare.**

—Definitivamente actuaba raro-dijo ahora una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Lysson volteara a ver.

—Lo se Malva, algo estaba mal con Alan…espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido-dijo serio a lo que la miembro del Alto Mando asintió-¿no deberías estar con los tontos de tus compañeros y Diantha?-le pregunto ahora serio.

—bien que lo has dicho…debía, pero digamos que les puse unos narcóticos a su comida antes de venir aquí, se las di a ellos y a sus pokemon…no me molestaran hasta mañana en la mañana-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra la miembro del Alto Mando.

—eso me agrada…intenta comunicarte con Alan hasta que yo regrese…debo ir a ver a la prisionera-sentencio ahora Lysson serio a lo que Malva asintió a lo que el líder del equipo se retiró rápidamente.

— Espero que no intentes traicionarnos, mocoso bueno para nada-dijo ahora Malva seria mientras pensaba en Alan.

 **Cuartel del equipo Flare, piso subterráneo.**

En el piso subterráneo de la base del equipo Flare se puede observar que todo está completamente recubierto de láminas de metal debido a que esas son las celdas en donde se encuentran los prisioneros atrapados por el equipo Flare, afortunadamente Lysson fue lo suficiente astuto como para encontrar la manera de que no existiera sombra alguna, por lo que todo en ese sitio era simplemente aislado, Lysson camino tranquilamente por los pasillos usando sus lentes en a través de todo ese sitio cubierto de metal y al cual solo hay viento debido al sistema de ventilación, siguió su camino hasta que encontró una celda lo suficientemente grande en la que estaban encerradas dos personas.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te negaras a ayudarme?-dijo ahora con cinismo mientras las dos personas allí simplemente le vieron con resentimiento y rencor.

—jamás te ayudare, y eso lo sabes muy bien…lo que tú quieres hacer solamente traerá dolor y sufrimiento-dijo ahora un hombre de más de tres metros el cual vestía ropas de pordiosero y su cabello era muy largo.

—no exageres, si fuiste el antiguo rey de kalos y tienes el don de vida eterna…lo menos que debe preocuparte es el sufrimiento…si llego activar esa arma todo en el mundo ser paz y tranquilidad, claro primero debo capturar a Xerneas, Yveltal y Zygarde…pero todo eso será a su tiempo-dijo ahora Lysson- solo haz de cuenta que a Yveltal ya le capture…o por lo menos tengo una parte de su poder.

—Nunca me uniría a tu causa-dijo ahora AZ furioso- y ya te dije que esta chica no tiene la culpa…y lo que ella espera no son tus sujetos de prueba sino son unos bebes inocentes.

—tienen esa aura del ser que tanto he estado buscando controlar…obviamente son lo que necesito, lo malo es que para examinarles e intentar sacar ese poder, debo saber si su padre es quien pienso que es…de serlo, lastima para ella que morirá pariendo a esos tontos bastardos-dijo ahora Lysson con una sonrisa siniestra- de no ser esa persona su padre…simplemente los dejare tirados por cualquier lado…que se coman a esos bastardos los Sharpedos-dijo ahora Lysson mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos miel y ojos azules la cual estaba completamente débil, su bello cuerpo lucia completamente desnutrido aun así poseía una belleza impresionante debido al embarazo que casi estaba por culminar.

—Su-suéltame-dijo ahora asustada la joven la cual si bien no estaba encadenada a la pared como AZ, si estaba atrapada debido a un grillete que estaba puesto en su tobillo izquierdo.

—Pero si ya estas suelta…digo, por lo menos los 6 metros que te permiten avanzar el grillete deben servir de algo-dijo Lysson ahora-¿o no te es suficiente para ti, que puedes llegar al único camastro, al baño y tengas algo de agua?-dijo ahora Lysson burlón- no te podrás bañar, pero por lo menos AZ ni duerme cómodamente y come muy poco.

—No resistiré mucho más tiempo-dijo ahora agotada la joven mientras se arrodillaba debido al dolor que le causaba la primera contracción.

—espero que sea verdad, porque de lo contrario te ira mal…asquerosa de Hitomi-dijo ahora Lysson mientras varios integrantes de los Flare la sacaban con cuidado.

 **Sinnoh, mansión abandonada, habitación de Ash.**

En la habitación de la mansión abandonada que correspondía a Ash se encontraba al joven allí pensando seriamente, a su lado se encontraba su fiel Pikachu el cual estaba pensando seriamente al igual que su entrenador.

— ¿Pika?-dijo ahora el ratón eléctrico mientras observaba a su entrenador.

—Estoy bien Pikachu-dijo ahora Ash mientras acariciaba a su pokemon- es solo que todo esto se me hace curioso-dijo ahora para abrir y cerrar varias veces sus manos- pero ya tengo en claro lo que hare…quiero empezar el entrenamiento sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome, quiero guiar a los chicos a tener nuestra venganza tanto como con mis viejos amigos como con los equipos-sentencio ahora serio el azabache.

—Cha-dijo ahora el pequeño pokemon para acercarse hacia su entrenador y acostarse en el pecho de su entrenador el cual simplemente le siguió acariciando.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme en mi venganza al igual que el resto de mis pokemon?-le pregunto ahora serio mientras pensaba en todos los pokemon que ahora estaban a su lado.

Estaban todos incluyendo tanto a los que capturo, como los que libero y los que conoció durante su viaje, aunque en el fondo estaba más que todo preocupado por aquellos que no había visto durante años, suspiro recordando ahora a Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, Lucario, Zorua y su madre, Primeape, Hippowdon, Tyranitar y todos los demás pokemon….

—Espero que de verdad se puedan llevar bien-dijo ahora en un suspiro mientras rogaba que no hubiera roces entre todos sus pokemon y los demás que recién habían llegado.

—Cha-dijo ahora el ratón eléctrico para asentir al comentario de su amigo y dormirse al igual que su entrenador.

 **Hoenn, afueras de Altomare**

En el pacifico lugar que era Altomare se podía observar como toda la gente dormía calmadamente, excepto por el hecho de que todos ellos ignoraban el poderoso maremoto que se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

— ¡Latios!-gritaron ahora dos latios los cuales estaban acompañados de una latias mientras observaban fijamente la amenaza que se cernía sobre su hogar con total seguridad por la destrucción de la joya alma.

— ¡Latias!-se escuchó ahora ese grito ahora proveniente de un anillo dorado el cual los tres eones que se habían quedado en ese sitio reconocieron como el de su compañera que había sido obligada a ir junto a Bianca.

— ¡Latios!-dijo ahora el más joven de los dos latios mientras observaban como junto a su compañera se encontraban dos eones más y la sorpresa fue aún mayor al observar al Latios muerto allí revivido.

— ¡Latios!-murmuro ahora el hermano de Latias para señalar el portal de Hoopa y a los otros dos eones que estaban con su hermana y el.

— ¡Latias!-grito ahora la Latias más pequeña de las tres mientras observaba fijamente el enorme maremoto que se acercaba cada vez más y observo a sus otros dos compañeros los cuales asintieron seriamente.

—Latios-dijo ahora con una sonrisa el revivido Latios para volar tranquilamente acompañado de su hermana y los demás eones creando entre todos un campo de fuerza que les permitió atravesar la gigantesca ola sin problema alguno y cuando llegaron al portal simplemente entraron todos y este se cerró, dejando tras ellos la destrucción de una ciudad y la muerte de miles de inocentes que solo tuvieron la culpa de que Bianca tomara el tesoro de ese sitio.

 **Plano ancestral.**

—Humanos-dijo ahora con odio profundo Arceus mientas observaba las pesadillas de las cuales eran víctimas todos los traidores, lideres, Alto mando y Campeones con excepción de algunos pocos-descuiden…pronto serán libres…una vez que nosotros comencemos-dijo serio el Dios para que el adorno de su espalda brillara y observara a alguien a través del pequeño portal que se había creado-necesito tu ayuda…ve a buscarnos luego de que volvamos…ve al mundo humano y crea el caos hasta nuestro regreso-dijo autoritario el Dios a lo que el joven asintió.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

— ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo ahora Manon mientras se levantaba con cuidado del sofá en donde había estado durmiendo.

—despertaste…eso es bueno-dijo ahora Kalm el cual había llegado hace menos de una hora mientras la miraba fijamente- ¿te puedo decir algo?-le dijo con respeto mientras la miraba con algo de tranquilidad.

—S-Si-dijo ahora Manon- ¿pero en donde esta Chespie?-dijo ahora preocupada por su amiga pokemon.

—De eso quiero hablar…-dijo ahora Kalm con algo de ternura- espero que me perdones por lo que te diré…pero yo tuve que raptarte.

— ¿Raptarme?-dijo ahora algo asustada Manon mientras se levantaba e intentaba salir pero tropezó y hubiera caído de no ser por Kalm.

—Sí, estas ``raptada´´ -dijo ahora Kalm burlón mientras sentaba con cuidado a Manon- más que todo porque conocí a un amigo tuyo…Alan creo que se llama, en fin…le ofrecí a tu amigo la oportunidad de curar a Chespie…y bueno, el muy tonto la desperdicio.

—Entiendo-dijo Manon con calma- ¿y Chespie?-pregunto ahora por su fiel amiga.

—aquí esta-dijo ahora kalm para que detrás suyo apareciera la pokemon la cual se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenadora.

— ¡Chespie!-dijo ahora con fuerza y alegría Manon mientras abrazaba a su amiga en tanto que varias lagrimas salieron por sus ojos mientras ambas lloraban abrazadas por volverse a ver una vez más, momento que fue aprovechado por Kalm para retirarse y volver con dos una bandejas en las cuales estaba su desayuno y unas tazas en las cuales había comida pokemon para todos sus pokemon, comida que había sido traída de ciudad Larousse.

—comamos un poco-dijo ahora Kalm con una sonrisa a lo que Manon y su pokemon asintieron para que después la joven liberara a su bebe- tengo algo que proponerte…-dijo a lo que la joven y sus pokemon se sentaran a comer con tranquilidad.

—Come amigo-dijo ahora Kalm para poner una manzana en el suelo a lo que su beautifly se bajó gustoso de su cabeza y empezó a comer la fruta con calma y gusto.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?-dijo ahora Manon mientras degustaba encantada su desayuno.

—Veras-dijo ahora Kalm mientras comenzaba a decirle con tranquilidad todo lo ocurrido con Alan.

 **Mansión abandonada, comedor principal.**

— ¡Qué lindo!-dijo ahora Bonnie completamente emocionada mientras veía a todos los pokemon.

—Quédate quieta amiga-dijo ahora Samantha con calma mientras peinaba a la rubia la cual se había quitado sus adornos de cabello-tienes un cabello hermoso…pero por ser tan corto deberemos hacerte unos arreglos entre ellos que no vuelvas a usar tú mismo estilo de peinado.

—Me parece bien-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Bonnie.

—Nos dedicaremos a eso hoy…claro luego de que comamos-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Samantha para sentarse a comer junto a todos los demás.

 **Plano ancestral, dimensión desconocida.**

— ¿Cómo se siente?-dijo ahora J con mucho dolor mientras observaba el cuerpo de Cyrus el cual estaba inmóvil.

—Mal-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir en un susurro lastimero el antiguo líder del equipo Galaxia.

—Entiendo-dijo ahora J con algo de pena.

 **Hoenn, islas A, B y C.**

En las tranquilas islas de Hoenn todos los aldeanos apenas se estaban despertando para comenzar sus labores, por ese motivo ninguno de ellos fue capaz de observar como en una parte con naturaleza se formó rápidamente un portal del cual salió un joven de aproximadamente 15 años.

— _Arceus…si me dijiste que viniera…es que esto va a ser entretenido para mí-pensó ahora el chico mientras miraba a todos lados con algo de miedo debido a que esa era la primera vez que miraba la luz solar._

 _—_ ¿Estas pedido chico?-dijo ahora una adolescente de 16 años mientras observaba con algo de pasión al joven de piel morena, cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos azules.

 _—_ ….-fue todo lo que pensó al chico mientras observaba a la joven sin embargo al instante supo que esa joven era una humana común y corriente por lo que simplemente la ignoro, de todas formas el siempre ignoraba a los humanos puesto que estos le parecían efímeros.

 _—_ Es la primera vez que te veo en esta isla-dijo ahora la joven mientras seguía al desconocido junto a su Flareon, su Garchomp, su Gorebyss, su Tropius, su Aggron y su Salamence- ¿eres de alguna de las islas?-dijo ahora con curiosidad mientras en un arrebato toco el cabello del joven lo cual le hizo voltearse enfurecido.

—….-pensó ahora el joven enojado mientras observaba como detrás de la joven se encontraban esos pokemon los cuales le miraban con curiosidad y algo de respeto, vio fijamente a la humana que se había atrevido a tocarle y observo que en su muñeca tenía una muñequera con su piedra llave, por lo que rápidamente señalo hacia el objeto que le había llamado la atención.

— ¿Esto?-dijo curiosa ahora la joven por ver la actitud de ese joven el cual actuaba como si acabara de empezar su viaje pokemon- es la piedra llave de mis pokemon… es algo que necesito-dijo ahora la joven mientras se acercaba hacia el joven y ponía su mano en el rostro de ese joven tan extraño.

—….-fue todo el pensamiento de ese chico para que sus ojos cambiaran a un tono rojo como la sangre y fijara su vista en la chica la cual al instante comenzó a quemarse viva.

— ¡Ayuda!-gimió ahora la joven lo que hizo que sus pokemon le vieran a ella y luego al joven para luego lanzarse sobre este último.

—….-fue todo el pensamiento del chico para observar fijamente una de las alas de Tropius y prenderla en llamas, luego de eso observo de nuevo a la chica y con un movimiento de su mano sus pokebolas así como la piedra llave flotaron hasta quedar frente suyo.

—por favor no-dijo ahora la joven la cual estaba agonizando.

—Van a hacer lo que diga o pagarán las consecuencias…-sentencio ahora el chico luego de haberse puesto en su brazo la piedra llave sorprendiendo tanto a la joven como a los pokemon que asintieron con temor para que luego sus respectivas pokebolas apuntaran a ellos lo que hizo que todos ellos entraran de nuevo a ellas con excepción de Tropius.

—Llévame-dijo ahora el joven al pokemon para curar su herida y subirse al lomo del pokemon que comenzó a volar.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

— ¿Qué sucede chicos?-dijo ahora completamente inquieto Pearl mientras observaba como todos los Dexholders y los Kurai Rida le miraban seriamente con excepción de Chise y Vali los cuales le miraban con pena.

—Nada-fue la escueta respuesta de Emerald el cual no creía que su madre hubiera sufrido tanto.

—debemos aprender a llevarnos bien chicos-dijo ahora Pearl con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia Emerald pero fue detenido rápidamente por un Kunai que le saco un poco de sangre.

—Ya te dije que a nosotros no nos pasa nada-dijo ahora con una falsa sonrisa Atsushi mientras en sus manos tenía unos cuantos Kunais- y lamento lo del Kunai…se me escapo de las manos.

—Eso lo hiciste a propósito y a ustedes les pasa algo-dijo ahora Pearl serio.

— ¿Llama usted mentirosos a mi hermano y a mi amigo?-dijo ahora de forma seria Jessica.

—No-dijo ahora Pearl de forma seria mientras se contenía primero que todo porque debía buscar la forma de ganarse a sus cuñados.

—A comer chicos-dijo ahora Ash mientras todos se calmaban momentáneamente y asentían serios- todos queremos hablar de lo que deberán hacer una vez lleguen al pasado.

—Por supuesto-dijo ahora Kento de forma seria.

—Nos vemos en la mesa, papa-dijo ahora Red serio para retirarse junto a todos sus hermanos y los demás sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 **1 hora después.**

Todo en el gran comedor de la lujosa casa en donde estaban hospedados Ash y los demás estaba sumamente tenso, mientras los padres intentaban hablar entre ellos para intentar calmar un poco el tenso ambiente por tener a su ex compañera Maiko allí, los hijos de todos simplemente hablaban entre ellos sobre varias cosas, aunque siempre teniendo presente mantener excluido a Pearl de todas sus discusiones.

—¿Qué les pasa chicos?-dijo ahora Ash de forma seria mientras observaba que sus hijos y los demás jóvenes casi no habían tocado los platos y si habían ingerido algunos bocados de su comida posiblemente ya fría era mucho.

—Seremos directos…papa-dijo ahora Red con burla-¿Quién es Yoichi?-pregunto ahora-o mejor dicho… ¿Quién era?

— N-no sé de qué me hablas hijo…nadie ha escuchado antes ese nombre-dijo ahora Ash con algo de nervios mientras todos los adultos se encontraban serios e ignoraban la mirada de sus hijos.

—No sé quién pueda ser ese Yoichi-dijo ahora Maiko seria mientras miraba a Sabrina la cual le miraba con enojo y seriedad.

Sabrina movió su mano y Ash se la sujeto deteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa y con esta la daga que su esposa había estado a punto de arrojarle a Maiko.

—Comamos...- les ordeno Ash a todas las partes sin soltar la mano de Sabrina quien termino por ceder a su silenciosa orden nada feliz puesto que ella quería venganza, ella quería la sangre de la responsable del aborto de Cinthya.

—Si-dijo ahora Sabrina con furia y enojo- yo no tengo idea de quien pueda ser…-dijo ahora mientras miraba con algo de calma a sus hijos.

— ¡Ya basta!-grito ahora Emerald furioso para señalar a Maiko- ¿Chise sabe que ella por codiciar a quien no la amaba…nosotros perdimos a nuestro hermano?-dijo furioso mientras señalaba a Maiko.

— ¿Mi hermano?-dijo ahora Chise sorprendida mientras veía a Jin el cual asintió seriamente.

— ¿Entonces nosotros?-dijo ahora Jessica con tristeza pero esta fue reemplazada rápidamente por el enojo y la rabia- ¡porque no nos dijeron nada!-gruño ahora molesta.

—No creímos que fuera necesario que lo supieran hasta que cumplieran los 18-dijo ahora Cinthya calmada y triste- de todas formas ese es mi problema, además yo y los demás no queríamos que errores llegaran a ustedes-sentencio ahora la campeona.

— ¡Pero somos tus hijos y quien murió iba a ser nuestro hermano!-dijo ahora Emerald serio.

— ¡Te odio Pearl, y deseo que si vamos al pasado te mueras estúpido!-dijo ahora molesta la hija de Sabrina para salir corriendo con la pena de saber que quien será su suegra es la responsable de que uno de sus hermanos no naciera.

—Nosotros también nos vamos…no podemos estar más tiempo aquí junto a los culpables de la muerte de nuestro hermano y amigo-dijo ahora Red de forma seria y el al igual que todos los demás lanzaron la servilleta y tomaron sus comidas para salir enojados de aquella farsa de cena, Diamond y todos los demás tenían los ojos húmedos del llanto que no podían contener más.

—No fue tu culpa-dijo ahora Vali el cual fue el único de los chicos que se había quedado, todos los demás se habían retirado.

—Voy a buscar a mi hijo-dijo ahora Hiedra para tomar su comida cosa que todas las madres imitaron incluyendo a las pokemon y se fueron a comer con sus hijos.

— ¿Estas feliz?-dijo ahora Ash con un tono cínico mientras se levantaba junto a todos sus compañeros los cuales tenían su comida en las manos- su habitación es la que está al lado de la cocina…espero que les guste…-dijo ahora para retirarse al igual que Vali a buscar a los demás.

 **Zona de descanso, sala Beta.**

—No puedo creer que nos ocultaran eso por tanto tiempo-dijo molesto Lance-¡MALDITO SEA ESE PEARL!-dijo con furia.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo ahora Diana molesta mientras estaba al lado del joven y su cena pagaba el costo de su enojo.

— ¡Esto no tiene perdón alguno!-dijo ahora enojado X.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo tímidamente Shirou.

—Dejarle en claro a Pearl que él no es como nosotros-sentencio ahora Red a lo que todos asintieron.

 **bien, chicos, espero que les guste el episodio.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bien chicos, contesto review rápidamente:**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: si está viva…o mejor dicho, estaba y pobre de Lysson como Kage y Yamabi se enteren.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: si, a los Flare les ira mal si se descubre la verdad, y espero que te guste el capítulo final de la primera temporada, y que Pearl viaje con ellos es muy peligroso (demasiado, un movimiento en falso y el traerá muchas desgracias).**

 **Reider Crpy: gracias, eso era más que obvio…. Y si, los chicos ahora le tienen más rencor a Pearl y a Maiko.**

 **Chang29W: no las quitare, pero ahora serán un poco más cortas…y sí, eso traerá muchos problemas.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si…. Los equipos no saben lo que se les viene encima, quizás cuando lo sepan será muy tarde, y si, Kage es de los más fuertes, motivo por el cual será el desmadre supremo para ambos bandos.**

 **Tamashi: si, ese es el motivo por el cual la confundió con Serena, pero también hay otro motivo más.**

 **Anon: si el sadismo ya está aumentando poco a poco, y quien gobierna en donde esta Cyrus y J, eso se sabrá pronto….solo diré que ese sitio es algo parecido al mundo de Giratina y las almas o seres que entran allí solo pueden ser liberados por pocos seres.**

 **El Gear: créeme que Ash y los demás los dejaran hechos polvo a todos ellos.**

 **Axel-Asstarot: qué bueno que te agrade la historia.**

 **Capítulo 21, comenzando el entrenamiento y comienzan las amistades parte final**

 **Kalos, Cuartel del equipo Flare**

— ¡AH!- se escuchó ahora ese grito proveniente de Hitomi para que luego simplemente se escucharan los llantos de una niña.

—Es una niña-dijo ahora Xerosic para tomar rápidamente a la niña-a su lado se encontraba Caléndula la cual tenía un varón entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mis hijos!-grito ahora presa de un terrible dolor Hitomi mientras observaba como Xerosic y Caléndula se llevaban a los recién nacidos.

—Gracias por tu cooperación y ayuda…en el nuevo mundo que creare, te aseguro que oirán la historia de una joven que fue la elegida para darnos la energía y aura de Yveltal…-dijo ahora Lysson con una sonrisa tranquila- lastimosamente para ti…no saldrás nunca de aquí-dijo ahora serio mientras observaba como la joven empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

— ¡Devuélveme a mis hijos y déjame ir y tal vez no le diga a Kage!-dijo ahora amenazadoramente mientras observaba al líder que se había atrevido a llevarse a sus hijos como simples herramientas al mismo tiempo que intentaba no mostrar debilidad pero su respiración era cada vez más difícil.

—No creo que él lo sepa algún día…si los mocosos no tienen lo que buscamos, simplemente los dejaremos abandonados y que mueran de frio en algún sitio como Ciudad Fractal-dijo ahora Lysson mientras observaba a la joven-¿Cómo quieres que se llamen?-le pregunto serio mientras tomaba la pokebola de su Pyroar y lo liberaba.

—Tú no eres el padre de esos niños…así que no te daré esa información- dijo ahora la joven seria mientras evitaba observar al pokemon de fuego el cual gruñía ante la negativa de la joven a cooperar

—Intente ser amable…-dijo ahora furioso Lysson mientras se acercaba a la joven con una mirada llena de sadismo- pero creo que mejor te dejo morir aquí…vendré en dos horas…despídete de tus mocosos, porque nunca los volverás a ver-sentencio ahora el líder con maldad para abandonar junto a su pokemon la improvisada sala en donde había puesto a la joven a dar a luz.

—Kage por favor…deseo que alguna vez descubras la verdad…la verdad sobre tus hijos-dijo ahora Hitomi mientras sentía como su vida se terminaba por lo que simplemente cerró sus bellos ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo.

 **Kalos, reunión de líderes y alto mando.**

—Hermana te traje el desayuno para ti y todos los demás líderes-dijo ahora la reportera Alexa mientras entraba con precaución para no molestar a algún líder, o alto mando que todavía no se hubiera levantado a seguir investigando sobre qué era lo que deberían hacer.

—Qué alegría verte-Dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa la cual intentaba ocultar su preocupación la miembro del alto mando Malva mientras observaba a la reportera- algo le pasa a Diantha, a Narciso y los demás.

Dijo ahora con algo de preocupación la miembro del alto mando mientras observaba los rostros de sus compañeros deformados por rictus de dolor, algo que estaba fuera de lo normal debido más que todo a que el narcótico que les había dado no era tan fuerte y los lideres debían estar despiertos.

—Hmm-dijo ahora Alexia mientras observaba fijamente a Grant, Diantha, Narciso, Tileo, su hermana y los demás líderes que estaban allí los cuales parecía que no despertarían tan fácilmente.

—Espero que no sea nada malo-dijo ahora Malva sin interés alguno, sus compañeros y su campeona para ella no eran nada y no sentía remordimiento por lo que había hecho con tal de irse a reunir con aquel que si tenía su completa lealtad, sin embargo a juzgar por el rictus de dolor que había en los rostros de los lideres era el indicio o se podía suponer que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—Es raro que ellos estén así y tú no….-dijo ahora Alexia con interés- iré a llamar a uno de los asistentes del profesor Ciprés-dijo ahora la reportera para retirarse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer en mi ausencia?-se preguntó ahora la miembro del alto mando agradecida de que su reunión con Lysson le impidiera dormir correctamente.

 **Sinnoh, Ciudad Corazón.**

— ¡Mas rápido, están muy lentos!-gruño ahora una joven de cabellos rojos largos que le llegaban hasta la espalda, ojos de un hermoso celeste y piel blanca con un cuerpo bien desarrollado para sus 15 años mientras miraba a su ``equipo´´ pokemon.

— ¡Absol!-dijo ahora su pokemon mientras se acercaba hacia su ``dueña´´ agotada por todo el entrenamiento.

— ¡Ve a correr, tarada…solamente has estado corriendo por 3 horas seguidas y te faltan 2 horas más!-gruño molesta la joven mientras le daba una fuerte patada a su pokemon la cual cayo agotada.

— ¡Sceptile!-grito ahora el inicial de tipo Planta mientras intentaba ir a socorrer a su compañera pero la joven simplemente se cruzó en su camino impidiendo que llegara con Absol.

— ¡Sigue corriendo sino deseas que te vaya peor que a esa pokemon!

Gruño ahora la joven para apretar un botón que se encontraba completamente oculto en el Mega-aro que tenía en su muñeca lo cual ocasiono que el inicial tipo planta recibiera una descarga eléctrica para que luego sus ojos se volvieran sin vida y siguiera corriendo junto a los demás pokemon.

— ¡Así me gusta!-dijo con locura la joven mientras se acercaba hacia su absol la cual tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero subió su rostro para ver a su entrenadora o mejor dicho la persona que la había comprado.

—Eres una pokemon débil y buena para nada….eres especial por tus habilidades y por las habilidades de tus compañeros-dijo ahora la chica con maldad- pero eso no es suficiente para mi…quiero que seas tan fuerte como para derrotar a quien se interponga en mi camino y matar a quien me lleve la contraria-sentencio ahora la chica con maldad para empezar a usar un pequeño látigo que tenía lo cual hizo que la pokemon gritara de dolor.

— ¡Absol!-grito ahora la pokemon mientras intentaba levantarse pero el cansancio y sus heridas le impedían siquiera moverse un poco.

—Más rápido tonta pokemon y perezosa… quiero que lo que pague por ti valga la pena, con tu ayuda y la del resto de los inútiles, peleare y me hare tan poderosa que ni siquiera los legendarios se interpondrán en mi camino-dijo ahora la joven mientras recordaba cómo había visto en televisión a aquellos raros los cuales eran entrenadores de legendarios- ellos me recordaron a alguien….-dijo ahora la chica mientras pensaba en la chica y el chico que estaban con Entei y Uxie respectivamente.

—Lorena-dijo ahora su madre mientras llegaba y observaba a la pokemon que lentamente intentaba pararse más esto le era difícil hacerlo por las heridas y el cansancio- no debes ser tan cruel con tus pokemon…ellos no son tus armas de guerra, estos pokemon son tus compañeros y amigos-dijo ahora para ir hacia la pokemon herida- dame la pokebola de Absol y tus demás pokemon….es tiempo de que descansen…

—Ab…Absol-dijo ahora la pokemon asintiendo débilmente al comentario de la mujer madura.

—De ese modo mama…solamente les enseñas a ser unos pokemon vagos y débiles sin nada bueno que ofrecer ni para las batallas o los concursos pokemon-sentencio ahora la joven.

—ni una palabra más hija-dijo ahora su madre para acariciar un poco a la Absol la cual se tranquilizó un poco- guarda el látigo eléctrico y el látigo de espinas hasta mañana…cuando tu padre te compro a estos pokemon no creía que fueras capaz de solo verlos como armas y herramientas…-dijo ahora un poco triste la mujer.

—Pero mama, los pokemon solamente sirven para pelear y luchar, si los malcriamos solo son unos inútiles buenos para nada-dijo ahora la joven ganándose una mirada de censura de su madre por lo que decidió callar.

—Sé que quieres vengarte de la afrenta que te hizo esa chica…pero tus pokemon no tienen por qué pagar tu furia-dijo ahora con calma mientras tomaba las pokebolas de los pokemon de su hija- dame el control también, se merecen descansar hasta mañana-sentencio ahora a lo que su hija accedió a regañadientes entregándole el control - bien, me los llevare a que coman algo-dijo ahora mientras observaba a Empoleon, Sceptile, Ampharos, Gliscor, Absol y Typlohsion.

—No sabes cuánto quiero vengarme de esa pobretona y tener lo que ella tiene-dijo ahora con furia Lorena para entrar con rabia a su casa.

—Hija mía…tu ambición por querer tener más de lo que ya tenemos y tratar a estos pokemon como armas de guerra será lo que causara tu perdición y con el favor de Arceus…espero estar allí para verlo-dijo en un suspiro la mujer la cual era idéntica a su hija excepto por el hecho de que sus ojos eran verdes.

—Absol-dijo ahora la pokemon agotada mientras sus compañeros se acercaron con miedo a la mujer madura.

—Vamos a que coman y descansen-dijo la mujer a lo que todos asintieron y caminaron con lentitud por el cansancio.

— ¡Absol! Grito ahora la pokemon por una herida que tenía en su pata.

—Mi hija definitivamente se está pasando-dijo ahora en un susurro la mujer para acercarse a la pokemon y tomarla entre sus brazos con cuidado para entrar a la casa.

 **Hoenn, Ciudad Calagua.**

—Man-Manon-murmuro ahora Alan asombrado mientras pensaba en la batalla que Kalm le había dado y lo ocurrido hace pocas horas.

— ¡Charizard!-rugió ahora su pokemon con un leve dolor en el ala que Metagross había herido.

—Manon, te prometo que te traeré de vuelta sin importar si muero-dijo ahora algo indiferente Alan pero en su interior se encontraba algo preocupado de solamente imaginarse lo que podría hacerle ese joven que obviamente era mayor que Manon a la mencionada.

—Char-dijo ahora su pokemon para asentir levemente.

—Manon-murmuro ahora Alan mientras se imaginaba el interés que Kalm podría tener en su amiga, por lo que sin querer una imagen llego a su cabeza rápidamente.

 _— ¡Más fuerte, que tu si eres un hombre!-jadeaba ahora entre gemidos la pequeña joven mientras encima suyo se encontraba Kalm, ambos eran víctimas del momento y de una pasión desenfrenada…pero al mismo tiempo ambos se demostraban el cariño que sentían entre ellos._

 _— Como ordenes cariño-dijo ahora entre jadeos Kalm._

— Manon-dijo ahora algo anonadado Alan mientras recordaba esas escenas y sentía la furia salir de su interior para luego empezar a caminar para ubicar a la joven….pensando seriamente que él podría ser un tonto por trabajar para Lysson, pero jamás en la vida sería un Cornudo.

 **Sinnoh, Mansión abandonada.**

— ¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?-dijo ahora Kalm completamente asombrado mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Manon.

—Por supuesto…si es verdad lo que dices de que derrotaste a Alan y todo lo que me has dicho….quiero quedarme aquí y que me enseñes a ser tan fuerte como tú-sentencio ahora la joven con tranquilidad- yo también quiero megaevolucionar- dijo ahora con tranquilidad Manon.

—Me parece bien-dijo ahora Kalm con una pequeña sonrisa- pero espero que sepas lo que haces…no quiero que me estén molestando por tu decisión…y una vez que comencemos no podemos detenernos por nada-dijo ahora serio a lo que Manon asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias-dijo ahora Manon con una sonrisa pero ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando se resbalo siendo sujetada rápidamente por Kalm.

—Oye Kalm-dijo ahora Ash con algo de inseguridad mientras entraba y observaba a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí fijando su vista en Manon.

— ¡Eres tú!-grito ahora la joven para acercarse hacia el azabache y verle por todos los lados con gran curiosidad- ¡tú eres quien se lanzó desde la torre Prisma en aquella ocasión!-dijo ahora Manon ignorando el aura siniestra que salía de Sabrina, y la mirada de celos de Dalia y Daisy.

—Creo que mejor me voy-dijo ahora Kalm para salir discretamente e ir a hablar con sus padres.

 **2 Horas después.**

— ¡Minun!-grito ahora el Minun de Tory mientras perseguía a Pikachu acompañado de Plusle, Pikara y todos los pokemon tipo eléctrico.

—Que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí, Arceus-dijo ahora el azabache mientras miraba a todos los cuales estaban tranquilamente sentados viendo al Dios fijamente.

—Quiero que tengan esto para sus pokemon-dijo ahora el Dios con tranquilidad para que un pequeño cofre apareciera y se abriera rápidamente saliendo de su interior varias mega-piedras y piedras llave las cuales fueron a las manos de los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?-cuestiono ahora Sara mientras observaba que en sus manos estaba una Sableynita, una Galladita y una Salamencita.

—Yo no tengo un Absol, un Altaria, un Gallade, una Gardevoid o un Sceptile-dijo ahora Luka seria mientras observaba en sus manos las piedras correspondientes a los mencionados pokemon.

—Yo no tengo un Gallade, aunque la mega piedra de Pidgeot, Ampharos y Blaziken si me son de utilidad-dijo ahora Tory serio mientras observaba a sus pokemon.

—Son lindas-dijo ahora Bonnie mientras observaba la Garchompita y la Salamancita que ahora estaban en su mano al igual que la Altarinita.

—Lo son-dijo ahora Manon mientras observaba que en sus manos estaban las dos Charizarditas, al igual que una Glailita y la mega piedra de Gallade.

—Mmm….-dijo ahora Joe enojado para arrojar la Blastoisita a un lado del dios- ¡yo no necesito esa estupidez!-dijo ahora furioso para retirarse.

 **2 días después.**

— ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue, Ash?-pregunto con tranquilidad el Dios pokemon mientras observaba como lentamente los nuevos chicos terminaban de empacar las pocas pertenencias que habían traído consigo y guardaban a todos sus pokemon en sus pokebolas correspondientes para luego meterlas en su cajita sabiendo que de allí no se irían.

— Por supuesto Arceus…-sentencio ahora el Azabache para observar fijamente a los que a partir de ahora serían sus compañeros y amigos los cuales le sonreían confiados y luego volteo a ver a sus pokemon los cuales se miraban confiados en tanto que algunos de ellos ya empezaban a mostrar problemas como por ejemplo su hijastro Noivern y Tyranitar.

—Bien vamos entonces-dijo ahora el dios para que un portal de muchos colores se abriera, portal por el cual entraron todos los jóvenes junto a sus pokemon para luego entrar Arceus y que el portal se cerrara.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

—Increíble-murmuro ahora Ash mientras observaba la enorme sala en la que si bien no había nada, había un color representando a cada uno de los tipos elementales.

—Así es Ash…a partir de ahora todos entrenaremos juntos aquí-dijo ahora el dios a lo que la mayoría asintió.

—Me parece bien-dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo Manon y Valeria mientras miraban con cierta reserva al Dios.

— ¡Ash!-se escuchó ahora ese grito para que el azabache viera como rápidamente se dirigían a su presencia Latias, Meloetta, Diancie, Azelf, Mew, Jirachi, Victini y algunos legendarios más los cuales estaban preocupados por su amigo.

—Todos quédense quietos…-dijo ahora Arceus a lo que los legendarios obedecieron a regañadientes.

—Es bueno verles de nuevo-dijo ahora Ash para observar a todos los legendarios que había conocido, no parecía que faltara ninguno ya que estaban desde Mew hasta Volcanion.

—Esto es para ti, Ash-dijo serio el dios para que enfrente del azabache aparecieran dos esferas de energía, la de la izquierda era completamente negra con morado pero en su interior se podía observar muchas energías de todos los colores inimaginables, en cambio la de la derecha era completamente blanca con detalles dorados y se podía sentir un gran poder emanando de esta.

— ¿Qué son?-dijo ahora Ash seriamente mientras veía fijamente ambas esferas las cuales le tentaban en gran medida para que les tomara entre sus manos por lo que rápidamente el azabache lo hizo.

—Ten cuidado Ash-dijo el dios pokemon serio- esas esferas tienen gran poder…te mataran sino renuncias antes a lo que te hace humano.

— ¿Lo que me hace humano? -dijo ahora el azabache para depositar la esfera con cuidado de vuelta a su sitio.

—Si-dijo serio el dios para que el azabache asintiera- eso te tomara al menos unos meses…luego empezaremos a controlar todo ese gran poder.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

—Al fin se durmieron-dijo ahora serio Ash mientras salía de los cuartos en donde dormían todos sus hijos y los demás chicos.

—Lamento que tengamos que esconder esa información, pero eso es algo delicado y serio…no tenían por qué saberlo…al menos todavía no-dijo serio ahora su cuñado Tory a lo que el azabache asintió.

—Vamos a seguir viendo un poco más-dijo el azabache con tranquilidad a lo que su cuñado asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos-dijo con una sonrisa para que ambos fueran tragados por sus sombras.

 **Laboratorio subterráneo.**

— Me siento mal-dijo ahora Manon para abrazar a Alan el cual correspondió el gesto.

—ellos no debían saberlo siendo tan jóvenes-lamento ahora Bonnie.

—Hagamos lo que venimos a hacer…que es ver más líneas de tiempo alternativas- dijo Ash serio a lo que todos asintieron y Noland activo el portal.

 **Línea Temporal 1.**

 _— ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto ahora Kalm a Manon mientras se cambiaba al pequeño X de brazo, su hijo dormía chupándose el dedo._

 _— ¿Cómo se supone que este bien?-Ahogo la joven un sollozo para no despertar a su hijo Alain, el pequeño dormía envuelto en su sabanita azul pacíficamente ajeno a todo, a su lado su hermanita Mairin se chupaba el dedito envuelta en una sabanita naranja durmiendo pacíficamente. -El juez le dio la custodia de Alain a ese estúpido de Alan. No pueden quitarme a mi hijo-sollozo tapándose la boca. Pero si podían y ya lo había hecho, después de una cruenta batalla en los tribunales por la custodia de sus hijos entre ambos, el juez había optado por darle a cada uno la custodia de uno de los niños. La custodia de Alain había sido entregada a Alan y la de Mairin a Manon._

 _— ¿En realidad crees que tu matrimonio no tiene salvación?-pregunto con un suspiro Kalm reacomodándose._

 _— No lo tiene. No puedo perdonarlo-suspiro-¿Cómo se supone que lo perdone si lo encontré con Malva en nuestra cama?-pregunto negando con la cabeza._

 _—Bueno el creyó que tu… tenías algo conmigo -trato de disculparlo Kalm._

 _— Jamás tuve algo contigo-se defendió la de cabellos rojos._

 _-Lo sé-aseguro Kalm el problema es que Alan no lo creía y había estado con Malva para darle celos a Manon y al final todo se había desmadrado. Sus dos buenos amigos aquellos que todos juraban la pareja perfecta habían terminado casi sacándose los ojos en los tribunales y los únicos que realmente estaban pagando todo eso eran los dos pequeños que serían separados._

 _— No quiero perder a mi hijo-sollozo Manon acariciando la carita de Alain que dormía pacíficamente ajeno a todo._

 _— Pero el juez te permitirá seguir viendo a Alain y el puede seguir viendo a Mairin… tal vez aun puedan arreglar esto-dijo Kalm calmado._

 _— Nunca… nunca perdonare a Alan lo que me ha hecho-aseguro Manon._

 _— ¿Ya eres feliz? –le pregunto ahora a Alan una hermosa joven de cabellos negros lisos y sedosos con algunos mechones de color verde y un mechón de color rojo la cual tenía heterocromia ya que el izquierdo era verde y el derecho rojo y la cual usaba copa C, la joven iba vestida con un mini-chaleco que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color negro con rayas verdes encima de una blusa roja junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con verde y unos deportivos negros. Su nombre era Gaia._

 _— Esta vez fuiste muy lejos-dijo ahora serio un joven de 21 años de unos lisos y largos hasta los hombros cabellos negros con algunas mechas verdes y una azul, cuyos ojos al igual que los de su hermana tenían heterocromia, debido a que su ojo derecho era azul, mientras que el izquierdo era verde._

 _El joven iba vestido con una chaqueta sin mangas negra con verde con una camiseta azul debajo junto a unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas negras con verde, el cual correspondía al nombre de Sarjes, el cual le estaba sirviendo un whisky a su amigo._

 _Kalm y el hijo de ambos jovenes estaban tratando de confortar a Manon mientras ellos estaban allí con Alan asegurándose de que este estuviera bien, cuando no había nada que ambos desearan más que estar entre los brazos de Kalm y estar los tres juntos mimando a su_ _hijo recién nacido._

 _— ¿Feliz?... ¿Con todo esto?-pregunto Alan sarcásticamente._

 _— ¿Y qué_ pretendías? _Iniciaste una pelea por la custodia de tus hijos-le recordó Gaia._

 _— Solo quería que admitiera lo que hizo con Kalm. La amo… yo le hubiese perdonado-dijo serio Alan._

 _— ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor no sucedió nada y en realidad no se acostó con Kalm?-le pregunto Sarjes serio más que todo por el hecho de que si Kalm les llegara a ser infiel…. Entre él y Gaia le cobrarían esa humillación, mucho hacían en compartir a Kalm entre ellos dos._

 _— Si lo hizo-aseguro Alan._

 _— Bueno tú te acostaste con Malva en venganza. Si eso fuera verdad entonces están a mano ¿no?-dijo ahora Gaia molesta -¿No podrían madurar y tratar de arreglar todo esto por el bien de Alain y de Mairin?-dijo ahora Sarjes serio._

 _— Ella solo tiene que disculparse y yo la perdonare-aseguro Alan-la amo-suspiro pasándose una mano por sus cabellos._

 _— Son un par de tercos-suspiro Gaia-espero que sepan lo que hacen y que al final no sean Mairin y Alain quienes acaben pagando vuestros platos rotos-suspiro._

 _— Se supone que mañana te entregue a Alain ¿no?-cambio de tema Sarjes a lo cual Alan asintió.-Animo todo estará bien-suspiro ahora Gaia._

 _Pero Alan se preguntaba si realmente todo estaría bien. No quería lastimar a sus hijos pero sobre todo… no quería perder a Manon… aunque ya la había perdido, ahora los ojos de la joven no lo miraban con amor, ahora los ojos de Manon lo miraban llenos de rabia._

 **Línea Alternativa 2.**

 _— ¿Te quieres vengar de mí, verdad Zoey?-Le pregunto Paul mientras observaba a la chica que se había atrevido a violar por la diminuta ventana de su prisión._

 _— No entiendo de que hablas, violador-dijo ahora Zoey con decisión._

 _— Besando a Ash frente a mí, obligándome a verte con ese perdedor e ignorándome-dijo con arrogancia Paul._

 _Zoey se viro y le miro a los ojos._

 _— Yo no me estoy vengando de ti ahora-Dijo Zoey con sinceridad-Yo me vengue de ti hace ya muchos años._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Paul extrañado._

 _— Me vengue de ti, haciendo que tus hijos, siempre te vean como un ser inferior y te vean como el monstruo que eres y como cereza al pastel, que ellos jamás te llamen papá-Le dijo Zoey con una mirada de fría rabia._

 _Paul abrió sus ojos y le miro en shock._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir Zoey?-dijo ahora serio._

 _—Según tu…eres más hombre que Ash, dedúcelo tu solo-Le dijo Zoey con cinismo. Y en definitiva a Paul no le costó entender lo que quería decir._

 _—Blue y Silver son mis…-dijo ahora Paul asombrado._

 _— Correcto-Le interrumpió Zoey-No solo me hiciste daño a mí, también les hiciste daño a ellos; no solo me perdiste a mí, sino que también a ellos._

 _ _—_ Pero, porque Ash...-pregunto ahora incrédulo pensando seriamente que Ash se negaría a criar los hijos de alguien más._

 _—Ash cree que son sus hijos y que nacieron prematuros-Dijo Zoey con una fría tranquilidad, con una fría rabia, con una fría venganza…pero la verdad era que Ash si había sido más hombre que Paul al aceptar a los gemelos aunque no tuvieran nada de su sangre._

 _— Zoey...-Pero esta lo ignoro y dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba, le dijo:_

 _—Regodéate en el dolor de que tus hijos le digan padre a otro, así como yo me regodee en el de mi violación-dijo con rabia mientras salía del sitio en donde Ash tenía encerrados a los líderes y a los traidores._

 _En la prisión quedo un Paul Shinji en un estado de shock completo._

 **Laboratorio subterráneo.**

—Vaya-dijo serio Ash y con una mirada psicópata mientras veía los recientes eventos.

—Mejor vamos a descansar-dijo ahora Diantha a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Zona de descanso, cuartos de los jóvenes.**

—Hmm-dijo ahora Kotone mientras se levantaba con cuidado y observo que dos camas estaban completamente desocupadas mientras que todos los demás dormían con excepción de Green el cual le hizo una señal y ambos salieron sigilosamente.

 **Afueras de la zona de descanso.**

—Pronto lo conoceremos-dijo ahora Blue seria mientras pensaba en quien había violado a su madre.

—Le hare pagar todo el sufrimiento de nuestra madre-dijo Silver serio- aunque el tío reggie no tiene la culpa.

—No la tiene-dijo ahora Green mientras llegaba y abrazaba a Blue mientras que Kotone hizo lo mismo.

—Deberíamos estar durmiendo…en unos pocos días nos iremos…-dijo Green serio a lo que los gemelos asintieron.

—Vamos-dijo Blue ahora mientras que se iba junto a Green quedando ahora Silver y Kotone

— ¿Me quieres?- Preguntó de la nada Silver, Kotone se sonrojó y beso suavemente la mejilla de su novio…

—Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, y tu familia piensa lo mismo…- Exclamó la hija de Jazmine mientras el mayor de porte le daba un suave beso en los labios…

Sin duda alguna, Silver tuvo una historia deprimente, pero mientras fuera amado, no le importaba nada.

 **Al día siguiente.**

—No nos hables de esa manera…-dijo Sapphire molesta mientras veía a Pearl- ¡igualado!-dijo ahora molesta-¿Qué crees…que por esta con nosotros los Dex eres uno de nosotros? Ni siquiera te has enfrentado a las ligas menores y ya quieres ir por las mayores…si quieres que tengamos algo de respeto para ti…te enfrentaras con ellos-dijo seria la castaña mientras señalaba a Diana, Kenyi, Kenji, Ana y Millie.

—Acepto-dijo Pearl serio.

—La primera seré yo-dijo Diana a lo que Pearl asintió.

 **3 minutos después.**

— ¡Detente!-grito ahora Pearl mientras que Diana tenia al chico sujeto por la espalda en el cual se encontraba el brazo izquierdo del chico a punto de ser roto debido a que la chica se enojó cuando el joven le quito su reproductor de música.

— ¡Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros, hasta ahora tenemos todas las apuestas a favor de Diana y los próximos victimarios….digo los próximos rivales del joven Pearl!-se escuchó la voz de Gold ahora mientras miraba con diversión algo sádica lo sufrido por Pearl.

— ¡Dámelo!-gruño ahora Diana mientras le lograba quitar finalmente su tan preciado reproductor de música-¡y la próxima vez…vaya a quitarle el reproductor de música a los de digimon…idiota!-dijo furiosa Diana mientras gruñía furiosa al sentir que una sombra mayor se situaba sobre ella por lo que levanto la cabeza desafiante, pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de Hiedra.

—Bien hecho-dijo la líder a lo que Diana asintió con una sonrisa y le dirigió una última mirada amenazante al joven antes de irse.

 **20 minutos después.**

— ¿Qué les parece si después de esto…vamos a comer un helado o algo?-dijeron ahora los gemelos Kenyi y Kenji a las gemelas Ana y Millie.

— ¡Podrían prestarme algo de su atención!-gruño ahora Pearl mientras veía a los más jóvenes los cuales le habian ignorado desde que la batalla dio inicio y solo se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos.

— ¡Te escuchamos…solamente estamos esperando a que tu Infernape se digne a atacar!-dijo burlón Kenyi mientras volteaba a ver a la joven vestida con un suéter con capucha de color amarillo junto a unos shorts negros y calzado deportivo de color rojo, luego simplemente se fijó en sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos azules. En su cabeza y espalda baja estaban las orejas y cola de Eevee.

—Creo que mejor peleamos seriamente-dijo la niña la cual correspondía al nombre de Ana.

—No, déjalos un rato más...todavia podemos usar protección-dijo ahora su gemela cual tenía el cabello plateado de su padre, y ojos azules, e iba vestida con un suéter con capucha de color celeste junto a unos shorts negros y calzado deportivo de color celeste e igual que su gemela ella también tenía las orejas y cola de una Eevee.

—Ya me aburrí confeso Kenji con malicia mientras veía a Millie- mejor terminemos esto hermano-dijo para ver a su gemelo el cual asintió para que ambos fueran rodeados por una energía de color roja con detalles amarillos.

 **2 minutos y medio después.**

— ¡Y los vencieron!-grito ahora Gold para ver fijamente al chico que estaba parado allí el cual rápidamente se deshizo mostrando a los gemelos con una sonrisa orgullosa en tanto que Pearl y su pokemon estaban noqueados en el suelo.

—Bien hecho-felicito Ash con una sonrisa mientras observaba que todos los jóvenes eran capaces de poder usar su aura y utilizar la resonancia entre cuerpos por un breve periodo de tiempo-odio admitirlo…pero están listos para finalmente ir al pasado…. Saldrán en dos días antes del amanecer.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste…. Pronto empezara la segunda temporada y se verán más cosas, pronto publicare la ova de samantha.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 entrenamiento intensivo y el nacimiento de Feida parte 1.**

 **Bien chicos, lamento mucho la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, sin embargo aquí está ya el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada del fic, el siguiente capítulo se tratara exclusivamente del futuro ya que allí conoceremos a todos los hijos de todas las parejas…sin más respondo review:**

 **Leonardo Sharksun: Gracias, y si…el verdaderamente las ama(a su manera) pero lo hace, si Serena y todos los demás morirán de la peor manera posible, y puede que si tanto como puede que no ya que no me gusta mucho la idea de que el romance se desarrolle de un día para otro.**

 **El Gear: si todo se pondrá muy interesante a partir de ahora.**

 **El Guerrero: descuida, cuando puedas comentas y si el pobre de Pearl ha pasado muchos problemas y dificultades aunque eso se debe más que todo a que Diamond y Platina no confían mucho en el al igual que los demás, y si…puede que haga las ovas de los demás personajes.**

 **Axel-Asstarot: gracias… espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Cutesaralisa: si los Dex y los Kurai no confían mucho en Pearl, de todas formas él puede llegar a arruinar su futuro tal como lo conocen.**

 **Chang29W: puede que si haga las demás ovas sobre el pasado de los demás personajes.**

 **Sanawa Tomoya: gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Chicas del harem:**

 **Sabrina  
Cinthya  
Zoey  
Jazmine  
hieda  
Clair  
Dalia oak  
Daisy (Hermana de misty)  
Alexia  
Miette  
Anabel  
Korrina  
Pokemon:  
Latias  
Mew  
Jirachi  
Bayleef  
Meloetta  
Diancie**

 **3 meses después.**

 **Plano ancestral**

— ¡Blaziken Lanzallamas!-Grito ahora Rafe mientras observaba a su compañero de peleas el cual estaba peleando usando a Greninja-Ash.

— Esquívalo….-dijo con seriedad el azabache mientras observaba al inicial de Hoenn el cual se levantó rápidamente y avanzando hacia adelante se impulsó y abrió su boca del cual un poderoso ataque de fuego salió hacia el inicial de Kalos el cual lo esquivo rápidamente.

— Has mejorado mucho Ash-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa el joven entrenador del Blaziken mientras miraba a su viejo amigo, ambos lucían de la misma manera….con los torsos desnudos y llenos de algunas heridas pequeñas quedando ambos solamente con sus pantalones.

— Tú también has mejorado-dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra mientras Greninja esperaba la siguiente orden de su entrenador y veía fijamente al inicial de Hoenn.

—Pero estoy aquí para mi revancha y para vencer a tu Greninja…así que prepárate-dijo ahora el joven para oprimir su piedra activadora la cual estaba en una pulsera como la de Alan solamente que esta pulsera era de color marrón, su piedra llave se ilumino para luego liberar unos cuantos rayos de luz mientras que su Blaziken se iluminaba quedando ahora su forma Mega.

— Nosotros también-dijo el azabache para que un remolino de agua rodeada a Greninja quedando ahora Greninja-Ash.

— Mi turno… ¡Lanzallamas nuevamente!-grito Rafe a lo que su pokemon asintió, lanzando de nuevo el ataque hacia Greninja.

— ¡Gre!-dijo ahora el pokemon para acumular una gran cantidad de agua dándole forma de estrella y lanzando sus shurikens hacia Mega-Blaziken.

* * *

— Debes ser mucho más rápida-dijo ahora Ryu mientras miraba como Shadow se enfrentaba a Greni.

— Somos lo suficientemente buenas-dijo ahora Lis mientras miraba a Greni- usa rápidamente pulso de agua-ordeno con tranquilidad Lis a lo que su pokemon asintió.

— ¡Greninja!-dijo ahora su pokemon mientras realizaba el ataque antes mencionado.

— ¡Contraataca con rayo de hielo!-Grito ahora Ryu para que Shadow asintiera y abriera rápidamente su boca de la cual una energía de color azulada salió congelando momentáneamente el pulso de agua.

— En ningún momento te descuides-dijo ahora Lis mientras observaba a su pokemon la cual asintió y ataco con Cascada.

* * *

—Vamos chica, aún nos falta mucho-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Kalm mientras veía como a Chespie le costaba mucho atacar a Beautifly.

—Lo sé, es solo que….-dijo ahora Manon algo dudosa mientras observaba como su pokemon simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques y las tacleadas del insecto.

—Nunca te rindas amiga…sé que con Alan tu nunca tuviste una oportunidad como esta…pero ahora debes aprovecharla-dijo Kalm a lo que Manon asintió, ella al igual que las demás chicas solamente tenía un pantalón que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas junto a una blusa de color blanca además de una vendas que estaban a la altura de sus senos para evitar problemas con los chicos.

— Te entiendo…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Manon a lo que Kalm asintió.

— Bien….- ¡usa viento plateado ahora!-dijo Kalm a lo cual su pokemon asintió y abrió sus alas de las cuales salió el ataque.

— Chespie, evade y usa toxico-dijo ahora Manon a lo que su pokemon asintió y evadiendo el ataque del pokemon de Kalm contraataco rápidamente con Toxico logrando envenenar al Insecto.

— Amigo…usa Ida y vuelta…-sentencio Kalm a lo que el insecto de Hoenn obedeció rápidamente atacando a su oponente y regresando con su amigo el cual lo guardo nuevamente en su pokebola.

— Te mereces un descanso…-susurro ahora Kalm para sacar su siguiente pokebola y lanzarla de la cual salió Altaria- veamos si tienes tantas suerte con este, pequeña Chespie…-dijo malicioso a lo que Altaria asintió con una sonrisa un tanto divertida en tanto que la inicial asintió con decisión.

— ¡Ches, Chespie!-grito sumamente emocionada la inicial tipo planta mientras saltaba con alegría al mismo tiempo que una luz azulada emergía por completo de su cuerpo y su forma cambiaba.

— Esta…-dijo Manon asombrada por ver por primera vez lo que eso significaba.

— Está evolucionando amiga…-dijo Kalm con una sonrisa mientras Manon derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su pokemon en ese momento.

— ¡Quilladin!-grito ahora con emoción Chespin mientras veía con una sonrisa a su entrenadora y luego vio a su rival.

— Comencemos de nuevo, Chespie-dijo Manon con una sonrisa a lo que su pokemon asintió y la joven tomo rápidamente su pokedex mientras miraba los ataques de su recién evolucionada pokemon- bien…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Manon-¡sigue usando Toxico!-dijo a lo que su pokemon asintió.

* * *

— ¡Es muy fuerte!-gruño ahora Albert mientras a su lado se encontraba Jack, ambos se encontraban sosteniendo unas Katanas las cuales si bien parecían idénticas, la de Jack era de un color azul cielo idéntico a la piel de Keldeo mientras que la de Albert su color era un poco más oscura.

— No lo soy tanto como mi amiga… pero veo que ustedes no entrenaron mucho con anterioridad…sin embargo para eso estamos ahora aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa Samantha.

— Si amiga tienes razón…-dijo con una sonrisa Jack mientras miraba fijamente a la joven, algo de ella le era familiar… sentía que la conocía pero no lograba recordar de donde o como la había conocido.

— Lo bueno de todo esto es que mientras nosotros practicamos contigo…nuestros pokemon pelean entre ellos sin ganas de matarse debido a…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Albert pero bien no había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del sitio en donde se encontraban entrenando los pokemon de ellos tres.

— ¡Gengar!-dijo ahora con burla la fantasma mientras que Lucario miraba fijamente a la fantasma con ganas de meterle una buena Aura Esfera aunque se contenía debido al hecho de que ese ataque sería inútil.

— ¡Gliscor, Gliscor!-dijo ahora el pokemon murciélago mientras miraba con una gran rabia a Salamence la cual le dedicaba una mirada burlona lo que provocaba que Gliscor tuviera el deseo de clavarle un buen colmillo de Hielo como la vez que se conocieron.

— Basta ustedes cuatro de una buena vez… si estamos aquí es por el hecho de que seremos compañeros nos guste o no…así que lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar llevarnos bien a partir de ahora…-sentencio ahora Albert a lo que Jack y Samantha asintieron.

— Oye Jack…-dijo Samantha seria mientras miraba la cicatriz que estaba en el pecho de Jack una cicatriz que había realizado con su Katana hace ya bastantes años-¿Virizion que opina de ti y que Keldeo estén juntos?-dijo ahora sumamente curiosa la joven.

— Por supuesto que lo acepta aunque me recuerda cada vez que puede que debo ser cuidadoso con Keldeo…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo…-dijo Samantha ahora con una pequeña sonrisa aunque aún estaba algo preocupada, pero al parecer por la mirada que tenía Jack el no recordaba nada de nada.

— Mejor sigamos, y Lucario, Gliscor-dijo Jack ahora- no busquen más peleas por favor….tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien a partir de ahora-dijo serio a lo que ambos asintieron.

* * *

— ¡Swampert, machada contra ese pokemon, y Steelix usa aliento de dragón contra Gourgeist!-dijo ahora con seriedad Forrest mientras a su lado se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth peleando contra el joven mientras que los mencionados estaban usando a la pokemon Halloween y al inicial de Hoenn.

— ¡Esquívalo y usa Machada!-dijo ahora james mientras miraba a Swampert el cual gruño un poco por la orden recibida pero simplemente se limitó a obedecer y rodo un poco para luego iluminar su brazo y atacar a su igual.

—¡Vencí a una y falta ese Swampert!-dijo ahora Forrest con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pokemon de Kalos caer y luego a James el cual estaba encantado observando al inicial de Hoenn el cual si bien estaba un poco reacio a obedecer lo estaba haciendo solo porque Kalm se lo había ordenado expresamente.

— Bien, entonces sigamos…-dijo ahora algo resignado James pero sabiendo que eso solo era una práctica.

* * *

— Aun no puedo olvidar eso que vi-dijo ahora Arceus seriamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto- tal vez ellos puedan hacer la diferencia…-musito ahora mientras cerraba los ojos un momento y varios portales de distintos colores se podían observar fijamente-solo espero que Ash y los demás…si sean capaces de detener lo que se avecina…murmuro ahora el dios con seriedad mientras observaba fijamente los portales, en todos ellos se mostraba lo que sería el futuro, en este futuro se podía observar las regiones pero estas estaban completamente destruidas y gobernadas por los equipos de las regiones.

 ** _Visión de Arceus sobre el futuro de Kanto._**

 _— ¡No dejen a ninguno con vida!-bramo ahora Giovanny mientras observaba a todos los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban, entre ellos se encontraban los dos únicos líderes de Gimnasio que habían sobrevivido._

 _— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya imbécil!-gruño Surge ahora mientras su Raichu lanzaba chispas por sus mejillas en señal de buscar una emocionante pelea, aun sabiendo que podría ser la última de su vida-¡Usa trueno!-ordeno seriamente el hombre a lo que su pokemon asintió y el ratón eléctrico preparo rápidamente el ataque._

 _—¿De verdad crees que será tan fácil?-cuestiono ahora el líder del equipo mientras que Protón se puso delante del ataque, tomándolo con facilidad y destruyéndolo sin ninguna compasión._

 _— Esto no es nada…. ¿quieres probar ahora un verdadero Trueno?-cuestiono ahora el ejecutivo con una sonrisa de locura mientras observaba con maldad al líder y a su pokemon._

 _—¿Qué es lo que haremos?-cuestiono ahora la líder Erika mientras miraba impactada todo, de todos sus pokemon….su Vileplume era el único que había sobrevivido, aunque el que su pokemon estuviera todavía respirando fue gracias al hecho de que los demás pokemon de la líder así como sus compañeras en el gimnasio habían muerto sin compasión alguna._

 _— Huye de aquí…huye y llévate a los pocos sobrevivientes, huye Erika y no vuelvas a mirar hacia atrás sin importar los gritos o todo lo que puedas oír…. Vete y no vuelvas a ver…llévate a los pocos sobrevivientes, esta es la guerra y no importa lo que suceda…alguno de nosotros debe sobrevivir-dijo serio el militar a lo que la joven líder de Ciudad Azulona asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y empezó a correr rápidamente junto a las pocas personas que habían sobrevivido._

 _— Eso es huye….mientras puedas-dijo ahora Giovanny con sadismo- ¡Jajá, esta región y la de Jhoto pronto serán mías y luego…todo el mundo se arrodillara antes los Rocket!-dijo con locura el hombre mientras el general miraba todo sumamente enojado al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños._

 _— ¿Qué hiciste con los legendarios?-Bramo ahora el líder de Ciudad Carmín a lo que Giovanny le miro con una sonrisa que solo podía indicar locura._

 _— Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia y Ho-Oh todavía tienen algo de vida…claro si es que se le puede llamar vivir a las actuales condiciones en las que están esos pokemon…en cuanto a los demás….como sabes, no corrieron con la misma suerte-dijo Giovanny con una sonrisa maniática._

 _— ¿Que les hiciste?-dijo con enojo el general ahora._

 _— ¿Sabías que hace algún tiempo hice experimentos con un pequeño grupo de Eevee para comprobar si debido a su particularidad eran capaces de adaptarse al ADN de los legendarios?-dijo Giovanny con sadismo –adivina…la prueba fue exitosa, el ADN de mew que tenía ese pequeño Eevee macho fue sumamente interesante ver el resultado….- ¡Fue maravilloso, ver a un grupo de débiles pokemon ser guiadas por un pokemon tan fuerte!-dijo ahora con locura el líder._

 _— ¿Dónde está ese pokemon? –cuestiono ahora el líder algo asustado…el había escuchado el experimento que había realizado el líder de los Rocket para poder crear a mewtwo, todos los líderes de kanto y Jhoto lo sabían…lo que jamás imaginarían es que a Giovanny le hubiera quedado un poco del ADN de Mew, y que había decidido experimentar de esa manera con un pokemon tan adaptable como Eevee._

 _— Ese pokemon se quiso pasar de listo… tuve que matarlo a él y al grupo de sus evoluciones Hembras que estaban con él por el hecho de querer escapar, ese Eevee murió pero sus compañeras lograron escapar…tal parece que el Eevee al haber sido mejorado genéticamente por el ADN de Mew le hizo inteligente al grado de tener una voluntad como la de una persona… así que por ese motivo decidimos matarle…total solamente era un pokemon menos, aunque claro…uno especial por el hecho de tener ADN de Mew…aunque eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que es importante…es tu muerte…-dijo Giovanny con una sonrisa macabra._

 _— ¡No me dejare matar!-gruño ahora el líder de gimnasio pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión-¿¡pero que!?-gruño ahora al percatarse de que la explosión había venido de la misma dirección en la que había huido la líder Erika._

 _— Tal parece que tu amiga líder junto al pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes que estaban con ambos han sido aniquilados por completo…-sentencio ahora la alta ejecutiva de los Rocket Atenea mientras miraba con malicia al único líder que quedaba._

 _— ¿Cómo obtuvieron tanto poder y que hicieron con el resto de los legendarios?-dijo con furia ahora el único líder de la región de kanto._

 _— Los lazos entre humanos y pokemon son muy fuertes…la Mega evolución es prueba de ello…pero siempre me hice esta pregunta… ¿Qué pasaría si los humanos fueran capaces de no solamente realizar batallas con sus pokemon sino llevar el nivel de las batallas a un nuevo nivel?…-finalizo con una sonrisa siniestra Giovanny._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ahora el líder aun cuando sabía que la sonrisa maniática de Giovanny no significaba nada bueno._

 _— Un nivel en el que los humanos ya no sean lastimados por los ataques de los pokemon…sino que los humanos tengan la capacidad no solamente de comandar en la batalla a sus pokemon, sino que ellos también puedan ser parte de la batalla…en pocas palabras…-dijo ahora el líder mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho más -¡crear híbridos entre humanos y pokemon, pero no híbridos de pokemon comunes y corrientes, hablo de híbridos de pokemones Pseudo-legendarios o de los mismos legendarios!-finalizo ahora con una sonrisa diabólica._

 _— ¡Estas enfermo!-dijo ahora el líder-¿eso fue lo que hiciste con las aves, los perros y Celebi?-cuestiono ahora sabiendo de lo que el hombre frente a él era capaz de hacer._

 _— Si…la verdad yo no quería-dijo ahora Giovanny mientras fingía lastima- pero lamentablemente para las aves, los perros y Celebi…ellos se resistieron mucho a prestarse para ese experimento…y bueno, yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar que se ofrecieran de buena manera…por eso lo tuve que hacer-explico ahora Giovanny con una sonrisa bizarra._

 _— ¡Eres mil veces peor que yo!..._

 _Grito ahora el general mientras recordaba el estado en el que las aves, los perros y Celebi habían aparecido hace solo unas semanas, las tres aves habían sido completamente desmembradas, en el caso de las tres, sus alas habían sido arrancadas de sus cuerpos además de sus cabezas y sus ojos los cuales jamás aparecieron, en tanto que los perros, esos habían aparecido completamente peor debido a que sus cuerpos estaban completamente irreconocibles, solamente los pudieron reconocer por sus respectivos adornos que poseían debido al terrible estado en el que habían quedado, mientras que Celebi solo pudo ser reconocido por sus antenas y sus alas desprendidas debido a que su cuerpo no solamente había sido quemado sino que también había sido cortado completamente._

 _— Tal vez lo sea…pero esos pokemon se rehusaron a obedecerme, y todo el que se niega a obedecerme tendrá el mismo destino…-sentencio ahora Giovanny con sadismo-Terminemos de una vez con esto…-dijo Giovanny a lo que ambos asintieron pero rápidamente Atenea, la cual ahora tenía en su cabeza una cresta hecha de puro fuego que recordaba a la ya fallecida Moltres comenzó a calcinar al último líder que había sobrevivido._

 ** _Fin de la visión de Arceus sobre Kanto._**

— Ese futuro tortuoso debe ser evitado a toda costa-sentencio el Dios con firmeza.

— Arceus-dijo ahora Mewtwo sorprendido-¿ese fue el motivo por el cual?-pregunto a lo que el Dios asintió.

— Preferí que ellos acaben con los equipos antes que ellos nos acaben a nosotros, confió en que lo lograran…-sentencio el dios para cerrar los otros portales y desaparecer.

— Espero que sea lo correcto Arceus, no solamente está en juego nuestro destino y el de ellos, sino también nuestro futuro-dijo ahora el clon para desaparecer.

* * *

— Todo esto se ve interesante…-dijo ahora el creador de todo mientras miraba como a todos los lados en el plano Ancestral se encontraban tanto Ash como sus nuevos compañeros junto a los legendarios y los pokemones de todos ellos peleando entre si y teniendo intensos combates.

— Ah-jadeaba ahora Ash mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento, a su lado se encontraba su fiel Infernape.

— Todavía te falta mucho chico…sin embargo has mejorado en estos pocos meses, y no se esperaba nada mejor de ti…-dijo ahora Volcanion mientras el azabache asentía seriamente.

— ¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes hacerlo amigo!-le apoyaba ahora Rafe, mientras a un lado del joven se encontraba su Blaziken y el Greninja de Ash descansando un poco debido al cansancio de sus heridas.

— Debemos hablar…-dijo serio el Dios para aparecer repentinamente, al instante todos se detuvieron incluyendo a los legendarios y los pokemon de todos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Arceus?-dijo el azabache de forma seria.

— Ustedes saben, que aquí muchos de nosotros queremos venganza contra los equipos de las regiones…-comenzó el dios.

— Es lo que más queremos…-dijeron seriamente varios mientras que James, Jessie y Meowth tenían una mirada nerviosa al ver la mirada amenazante de Arceus.

— He decidido que lo mejor por los momentos es hacerles creer a todo el mundo que nosotros también buscamos conquistar las regiones-dijo con autoridad el dios a lo que se escuchó murmullos de reproche.

— Creo que lo entiendo…-dijo ahora Ryu- usted quiere que desde el comienzo representemos un reto y una amenaza tanto como para el mundo entero como para el resto de los equipos…-dijo con calma el joven.

— Así es…eso es exactamente lo que quiero que ambos bandos a los cuales nos enfrentaremos nos vean como una terrible amenaza desde el comienzo, como lo que somos…-dijo serio Arceus a lo que todos asintieron seriamente.

— Aceptamos tu propuesta Arceus…y creo que todos los demás también la aceptan-hablo ahora el azabache de forma seria a lo que todos asintieron.

— Bien…esto será así-dijo el dios ahora para que varias luces aparecieran emergiendo del cuerpo de Ash y los demás mientras que Manon, Tracey, Valery, Bonnie y los demás al igual que los padres de algunos allí presentes miraban todo.

— ¿Quiénes serán los primeros?-pregunto ahora curioso Kalm.

— Ash…tu eres el elegido y el que ha conocido a todos los legendarios…por ese motivo tuyo es el don de mando, tú serás el encargado de liderarnos a todos nosotros en la guerra que se avecina…tu misión será a partir de este momento entrenar arduamente tanto para tener tu venganza como para destruir de una vez por todas a las organizaciones-sentencio el dios a lo que el azabache asintió seriamente.

— Así lo hare Arceus-dijo con seriedad el azabache.

— Otra cosa Ash…si alguien se intentara pasar de listo y logra que alguno de tus nuevos compañeros y amigos sea guiado por el…eso simplemente causara mucho sufrimiento y será la perdición de quien lo haga…-sentencio ahora el Dios.

— Intentare evitar que eso ocurra a toda costa-dijo de forma seria el azabache.

— Crystal, Joe, Kage, Ethan y Maiko…ustedes siempre han estado destinados a la oscuridad…no tiene caso que intenten ver la luz, cuando desde siempre su alma y corazón le ha pertenecido a la oscuridad y siempre sus seres queridos han sufrido…ustedes son los encargados de llevar el caos de la oscuridad a los equipos… y como tal deben ser tratados-sentencio el dios a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

— Yamabi y Luka…ustedes son el fuego de la destrucción… ustedes son los encargados de hacer cenizas todo y a todos lo que se interpongan en su camino…por los momentos solo serán ustedes dos…pero aún falta alguien más que pronto se unirá a ustedes-sentencio el dios a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

— Sara y Jack…ambos son el agua oscura…así como el agua es vida, también esta significa la muerte…de ambos es el poder de envenenar con la maldad el cuerpo de nuestros enemigos…en especial tu Jack, que ahora se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad de redimirte-sentencio ahora el dios a lo que los jóvenes asintieron.

— Samuel Oak, Lis y Samantha…ustedes serán los encargados de demostrarles a los humanos que si bien la naturaleza es gentil y amable…cuando se abusa de ella, esta puede llegar a ser tan cruel y destructiva como el fuego-dijo a lo que los mencionados asintieron con una leve sonrisa.

— Alexis, Dizzy, Max y Szary….ustedes son los encargados de demostrar que la fuerza de los dragones es superior…su misión será derrotar y demostrárselo a todos los maestros de Dragones que se opongan en nuestra misión…en especial a la campeona de Unova y velar por el hecho de que ninguno de los legendarios que confiaron en ustedes…caigan en malas manos-sentencio el dios a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

— Kalm…tu eres la furia de la tierra…una tierra que se ha cansado del abuso dado a la misma por los humanos y los equipos de las regiones…tu tendrás la misión de hacer pagar a todos junto a tus compañeros su osadía…especialmente a los Flare-dijo serio el dios a lo que Kalm asintió con firmeza.

— Tory, Ryu y Rai ustedes son los encargados de demostrarles a los humanos que si bien, la inteligencia es buena en muchos aspectos de la vida, esta también puede llegar a ser peligrosa y muy destructiva, además de que no se debe subestimar las habilidades psíquicas…-sentencio ahora el dios a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

— Albert, tu eres el encargado de demostrar hasta a los mejores luchadores tienen limitaciones por su cuerpo humano y que las capacidades de los humanos son muy limitadas-dijo ahora el dios a lo que el mencionado asintió.

— ¿Y qué haremos con ellos Arceus?-dijo Kalm ahora mientras miraba a Manon, James, Jessie, Sabrina y demás.

— Quienes los trajeron se harán responsables de ellos y asumirán las consecuencias y errores de lo que sus trofeos hagan mal-dijo ahora el Dios con mucho enojo a lo que todos asintieron seriamente.

— Bien entonces….seguiremos el entrenamiento mañana-dijo serio Ash a lo que todos asintieron.

— Bien entonces, de ser así…vamos, quiero descansar un rato….-dijo ahora Manon agotada mientras a su lado estaba Quilladin.

— Claro vamos…-dijo con seriedad Tory a lo que todos asintieron.

— Ustedes vayan a descansar….es el momento Ash, tus demás pokemon pueden venir si lo desean…es hora de que recibas el poder que te corresponde por derecho-dijo el Omnipotente a lo que el azabache asintió.

— Vamos Arceus…-dijo el azabache a lo que el Dios pokemon asintió.

— Otra cosa…nosotros a partir de ahora…seremos Feida…así nos conocerán todos, y es el nombre que usaremos a partir de ahora –expreso el dios a lo que todos asintieron.

— Vamos entonces Arceus-murmuro ahora el azabache para desaparecer junto al Dios pokemon seguido de sus pokemon, sus padres, Bonnie y Tracey.

— Nosotros también vamos…-dijo kalm para entrar a un portal junto a todos los demás dejando solamente a los legendarios y llevándose todos a sus respectivos pokemon.

 **Sinnoh, Zona de descanso.**

— Todo es tan tranquilo aquí…-dijo ahora Ryu mientras se sentaba frente al televisor.

— Si…afortunadamente nadie sabe de nuestra presencia aquí…-dijo ahora Max mientras prendía un tiempo la televisión-¿a propósito, que anime veremos hoy?-dijo curioso.

— Pon Code Geass-dijo Maiko ahora.

— De eso nada, quiero ver un rato Kuroshitsuji, ya van por la parte de las muertes, o también puedes poner Mirai Nikki un tiempo…-dijo ahora Joe.

— ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-dijo seriamente Max mientras veía a sus compañeros.

— ¡Code Geass/Mirai Nikki!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Maiko y Joe.

— Basta chicos-dijo ahora Yamabi mientras observaba como un poco más retirados se encontraban algunos de los chicos los cuales se encontraban jugando videojuegos tranquilamente, otros más allá simplemente se encontraban leyendo un poco, y algunos más simplemente hablaban entre ellos o jugaban con sus pokemon- deberían buscar otro televisor o simplemente ponerse cada uno un tiempo de 2 horas sus respectivos animes…ahora que todos estamos juntos y somos Feida, debemos llevarnos bien nos cueste lo que cueste…-dijo Yamabi ahora a lo que los tres se miraron y asintieron.

 **Zona, de descanso…24 años en el futuro.**

— De verdad no les agrada la idea-dijo ahora en un suspiro Ash mientras todas las chicas suspiraban.

— Es obvio que no aceptarían de buenas a primera querido-dijo ahora Alexia en un suspiro- ellos son tan diferentes… además Pearl simplemente se ha criado alejado de ellos…él no es como nuestros hijos-finalizo la reportera mientras se masajeaba las sienes sumamente estresada.

— A mí no me interesa eso…Pearl es mejor que todos ellos juntos y ellos deben aceptarlo como uno más del grupo les guste o no-sentencio ahora Maiko.

— Yo no obligare a ninguno de mis hijos a que acepten algo que ni yo mismo hago… ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz al igual que todos nosotros?-dijo ahora sumamente fastidiado Ash.

— Mi felicidad se llama solamente Cinthya Shirona, tú me la arrebataste solamente para hacerla sufrir al hacer que ella perdiera a su bebe, y Pearl solo puede vencer inclusive al líder de los Dexholders…es decir a Red…solo que a ti te da miedo hacer esa apuesta...-dijo Maiko con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Crees que tu bastardo es tan bueno como dices?-dijo Ash con maldad-te equivocas…tu pudiste ser feliz, solamente que elegiste a la persona equivocada para amar…y no hare esa apuesta tan baja… Red es el más fuerte de todos los Dexholders y es mi hijo…no arriesgare su puesto como líder indiscutible de los Dexholders solo porque tu consideres a Pearl como el mejor de todos ellos…solo hay una manera en la que aceptare eso…y es que si mi hijo gana…tu bastardo, se deberá mantener alejado de mis hijas hasta su muerte-dijo Ash con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¡No lo aceptare, Chise es de Pearl y listo!-gruño ahora Maiko enojada.

— Entonces… yo tampoco debo aceptar que mi hijo arriesgue su lugar como líder de los Dexholders solo porque tú lo quieres así… te lo dije antes, tu bastardo tenía el potencial suficiente para ser alguien sumamente fuerte y poderoso, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba…-sentencio el azabache de forma siniestra.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora inquieta Maiko.

— Tu bastardo, pudo haber sido uno de los mejores entrenadores…él pudo haber alcanzado no solamente el nivel de uno de los Kurai Rida, no…él pudo haber llegado a ser un Dex Holder, específicamente uno de la región de Sinnoh…sin embargo todo eso se fue al carajo cuando tu decidiste desperdiciar todo su potencial quedándose ambos a vivir en esa selva en lugar de quedarse aquí…con esto no digo que tu estuvieras detrás de mis esposas buscando el momento de tener intimidad con todas ellas-sentencio de forma burlona el azabache.

— ¡Tú me arrebataste el derecho de ser feliz con Cinthya!-grito ahora Maiko- se supone que ella debía elegirme a ti antes que a ti… y no perdonare lo que le hiciste a Giratina-gruño ahora mientras señalaba al pequeño Dunsparce que estaba oculto detrás del Hoopa contenido de Ash el cual le miraba con rabia.

— Tu nunca entendiste que a quien verdaderamente amaba es a Ash…-dijo la campeona de Sinnoh en un suspiro- desde que yo conocí a Ash supe que había algo muy diferente en el…y si puede que tú me ames, pero yo nunca podría corresponderte, y sobre Giratina, él se lo busco…jamás debió traicionar a Arceus y los demás legendarios-sentencio ahora Cinthya.

— Es que ustedes no entienden que yo solamente buscaba mi libertad, no quería depender de nada y no quería que nada me atara a este lugar…-sentencio ahora Maiko- quiero que Pearl tenga el mismo nivel que los Dex Holders-dijo ahora mientras miraba a Ash seriamente el cual comenzó a negar.

— No puedo hacer eso, corrijo, si puedo hacerlo…mas no debo y tampoco quiero hacerlo…el cuerpo de tu bastardo no resistiría el inmenso poder que traería eso y podría enloquecer, matarnos a todos o simplemente morir-sentencio el azabache ahora.

— Entonces deja que Cinthya este conmigo-dijo ahora Maiko lo cual hizo que el azabache le mirara con enojo.

— Ellas son mis esposas, todas ellas…estas rompiendo la principal regla que nos dio Arceus…jamás mirar a la pareja de alguno de nosotros de forma lujuriosa mientras estén en algún tipo de relación nosotros…recuerda que por tus arrebatos perdí a mi hijo y el de Cinthya…-dijo con enojo el azabache.

— ¡Tienes a tu harem, y en el tienes a más de 10 chicas sin contar a las pokemon, déjame ser feliz con Cinthya de una buena vez, te apuesto a que todas ellas son infelices por estar de esa forma tan mísera!-gruño ahora Maiko.

— Son mis esposas y las madres de mis hijos, si Cinthya no se ha separado de mi lado después de lo que tu infernal hermana hizo, no lo haremos ahora, al contrario, eso solo nos fortaleció más…y si fuera como tú dices…de que las tengo prisioneras y demás, Cinthya no seguiría siendo la campeona de Sinnoh, Korrina, Hiedra, Jazmine, Anabel y las demás no seguirían en sus puestos como líderes de gimnasio y demás-dijo el azabache serio.

— Vamos a dormir de una buena vez…mañana será un día sumamente largo…-dijo ahora Tory a lo que todos asintieron.

— Si vamos…sobre eso, creo que hoy lo mejor para todos es que durmamos con nuestros respectivos hijos…de todas formas no lo volveremos a ver durante mucho tiempo…-sentencio el azabache a lo que todos asintieron.

— Vamos entonces-dijo Kalm a lo que todos se retiraron.

 **Habitación de Maiko.**

— Demonios…mi Pearl debe ser capaz de derrotar a ese líder de los Dex Holders sin problema alguno…-sentencio ahora Maiko mientras entraba y veía a su hijo el cual se encontraba viendo algo de televisión.

— Sabes que no seré capaz… no por nada Red es el líder de los Dex Holders…-explico el chico deprimido-¿Por qué mencionaste esa apuesta mama?-dijo ahora desesperado.

— Porque tu si eres capaz de derrotar a ese joven hijo mío…eres un…-comenzó a decir Maiko pero fue acallada por Pearl con un movimiento de mano.

— De nada me sirve tener el apellido mama, de nada me sirve tener ese apellido… ¿crees que a Chise le guste saber que yo lastime a su hermano?-dijo ahora Pearl con una aura depresiva.

— Él no es su hermano… ellos solamente fingen serlo, pero no son hermanos…-dijo ahora Maiko restándole importancia.

— Si lo son mama…no niegues lo que es evidente-sentencio ahora Pearl.

— No lo son, no lo son hijo mío porque yo lo digo y ya…-dijo ahora Maiko mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para salir.

— ¿A dónde vas ahora?-dijo curioso Pearl.

— Iré a la habitación de Cinthya y la veré un rato…quiero hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido con su hijo, siento que debo disculparme…-dijo Maiko ahora- duerme hasta mañana hijo…-dijo ahora para desaparecer.

— Espero que eso no signifique más problemas…-dijo Pearl ahora antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Habitación de Ash y su harem.**

— Bien chicas…como somos muchos y los hijos son demasiados…tuve que hacer esto con muy poco tiempo, Cinthya y las demás tomen una habitación junto a sus hijos y espérenme que yo iré con cada una de ustedes en turnos de media hora comenzando a partir de ahora…-sentencio el azabache con una sonrisa a lo que todas sus parejas rápidamente se fueron a sus cuartos junto a sus hijos.

 **Habitación de Sabrina.**

— Qué día tan agotador…-dijo en un suspiro la exlíder de gimnasio a lo que sus hijos asintieron.

— Ni que lo digas mama-dijo Jin ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Oh milagro, demos gracias a Arceus de que mi hermano está sonriendo-dijo ahora burlesca Chise.

— Hermana, eres muy mala…sabes que con muy pocos lo hago-se quejó ahora Jin para lanzarse sobre Chise y empezar a hacerle cosquillas- pero tú también te ves más bella cuando sonríes hermana.

— Jajá, para hermano…recuerda que las heridas son recientes…-musito ahora la joven a lo que el de cabellos bicolores se detuvo al momento.

— Lo sé no tienes que recordarme lo que paso por culpa de ese majadero inútil…-sentencio el joven mientras apretaba los puños con furia.

— Hermano yo lo amo a pesar de que es un simple humano…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Chise.

— Eso lo entiendo mi pequeña flor de loto, y me siento algo decepcionado…él no es el mejor partido que tienes, sabes que Lugia y Staraptor te aman hija mía…-dijo ahora Ash mientras aparecía y abrazaba a su hija.

— Lo se papa, pero solamente puede ser el… no podría amar a nadie más que el…deseo que en este viaje podamos solucionar todos estos enredos y que todos podamos ser felices…de todas formas, no solamente lo hacemos por nosotros, en cierta manera lo hacemos por ellos también, todos merecemos ser felices-dijo Chise mientras caía dormida profundamente.

— Ash…-dijo Sabrina ahora algo seria.

— Duerme mi cielo, tú también hijo…vendré en cuando pueda…-dijo ahora el azabache para besar en la boca a Sabrina para luego velar en silencio que ambos se durmieran.

 **Habitación de Zoey.**

— No pensé que tardarías tanto Ash…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa la mujer mientras miraba a sus tres hijos ya dormidos.

— Perdona la demora Zoey…tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes…-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache para observar a Silver y Blue fijamente.

— ¿Te arrepientes?-pregunto curiosa la de cabellos rojos a lo que el azabache le miro.

— Para nada…-dijo el azabache mientras negaba con suavidad- te amo y creo que he demostrado lo suficientemente bien que ellos dos son tan hijos míos como lo es Oyuki y tú eres testigo de que no he hecho diferencias entre ellos y mis demás hijos, a pesar de que ellos son hijos de ese cobarde y poco hombre-dijo el azabache a lo que Zoey asintió.

— Te amo Ash, gracias por darme la felicidad de volver a amar y amar plenamente-dijo Zoey ahora sonrojada a lo que el azabache sonrió.

— Descansa querida, iré a ver a las demás y mañana pasare mi noche contigo y las demás-dijo el azabache a lo que la coordinadora asintió y se durmió rápidamente.

 **Habitación de Miette.**

— Ichirouta hijo, ya deberías estar dormido…Michiru, Hiro, Finn y Millefeu ya lo están…-dijo con una sonrisa la perfomer a su hijo mayor el cual asintió.

— Perdona mama, es solo que me emociona mañana lo que ocurrirá…-dijo emocionado el joven a lo que Miette sonrió.

— Lo se hijo mío…solo promete que cuidaras de tus hermanos, como el mayor debes proteger y velar por tus hermanos-dijo con suavidad Miette.

— Lo se mama, ellos son mi responsabilidad-dijo el joven para sentarse en la cama y observar a los cuatrillizos de 11 años profundamente dormidos- desearía que se quedaran mama…no quiero que les pase nada malo…-confeso el joven de 14 años.

— Yo también lo quiero, pero ellos insisten en ir…lo mejor es que tu cuides de ellos hijo mío-dijo la perfomer a lo que su primogénito asintió con seriedad.

— Es bueno saber eso hijo…-dijo el azabache ahora mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Lo se papa…-dijo Ichirouta ahora mientras veía a su padre.

— Hijo mío, ahora que ustedes se irán en ese viaje, espero con muchas ansias que vuelvan todos más unidos que nunca, si confían en sus pokemon podrán hacer todo lo necesario para que nosotros en el pasado resultemos los vencedores-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache a lo que su hijo asintió con decisión.

— Lo se papa…-dijo con seriedad el adolescente mientras se quedaba dormido.

— Descansa hijo, tú también Miette…-dijo en un susurro el azabache mientras le daba un beso en la boca a su esposa.

— ¿Mañana disfrutaremos?-pregunto ahora con una sonrisa divertida la perfomer a lo que Ash asintió.

— Por supuesto cariño, por ahora descansa junto a nuestros hijos, mañana será un día agotador-dijo el azabache mientras besaba a Miette la cual correspondió para luego marcharse.

— Bien…creo que debería ir al cuarto de Alexa ahora…-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa tranquila la cual ocultaba a una persona completamente desquiciada- antes de que…

Comenzó a decir pero simplemente observo una sombra la cual iba rápidamente hacia el cuarto en donde estaba Cinthya por lo que rápidamente cerro los ojos y comenzó a analizar con su aura los cuartos que había asignado a sus compañeros encontrando solamente uno vacío, el cual era el cuarto en el que se suponía que debían estar Maiko y Pearl y en el cual solamente se hallaba Pearl…

— ¡Esta vez sí me va a escuchar!-gruño ahora el azabache para comenzar a correr hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba Cinthya junto a sus hijos lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

—¡AH!-se escuchó ahora ese grito proveniente de la campeona de Sinnoh y de Maiko.

—¡Largo de aquí, malditos pervertidos!-se escuchó ahora el grito de Emerald y Jessica.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y lamento mucho la tardanza.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien chicos contesto reviews rapidamente:**

 **El Gear: el nombre de Feida fue algo que se me ocurrio debido a que ya tenia en mente varias opciones, y si en el futuro tanto los equipos normales como los Feida se daran varios madrazos por decidir quien se queda con los legendarios.**

 **El guerrero: si las cosas se pondran muy serias y los enfrentamientos asi como la guerra seran muy duros, crueles y dificiles... y sobre la llegada de los hijos de todos, pronto se dara.**

 **Anon: los lideres seran reclutados, talvez de una manera forzada...pero lo seran, sobre los tres chiflados Kalm ya tiene algunos planes para ellos, y sobre sus antiguos pokemon lo dudo mucho, ya que si van a ser de ayuda, deberian tener al menos una mega cada uno, sobre las parejas, si habra mas parejas ademas del harem(como es el caso de Alan y Manon o Wallace y Alana) pero todavia no se formaran esas parejas, eso sera luego, y sobre Drayden(Lirio) pronto se vera que sucedera con el.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: claro que tu OC se encargara de muchos de los Plasma, y sobre Maiko...Ash puede matarla, mas no quiere por ciertos motivos que el sabe y que se sabran pronto.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si estan casi listos, sin embargo les falta mucho entrenamiento, y puede que Maiko la cague un poco mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho.**

 **Tamashi: si los hijos ya estan casi listos, y puede que si Ash y los demas no se esfuerzan esa vision se cumpla y los hijos no nazcan.**

 **aclaraciones** :

 **-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)**

 **-"Blah blah blah" (Personajes pensando)**

 **-(Blah blah blah)(Traducción del Pokémon hablando)**

 **-("Blah blah blah") (Traducción del Pokémon pensando)**

 **-Blah blah blah(se usa en recuerdos y en FlashBack tanto de humanos como de pokemon)**

 **Capítulo 23 entrenamiento intensivo y el nacimiento de Feida parte 2.**

 **Plano Ancestral.**

–Este es el poder que te corresponde Ash…-dijo ahora Arceus para que tanto la esfera blanca con dorada como la que poseía todos los colores existentes y posiblemente los que existirían se plantaran frente al de cabellos azabaches- esto es tuyo…úsalo con inteligencia y vuélvete el líder de Feida-dijo ahora el Dios pokemon para que el azabache tomara ambas esferas con sus manos.

–Así lo hare… ¿Cómo las uso?-dijo ahora curioso mientras sentía el enorme poder emanado de ambas esferas.

–Simplemente absorbe sus poderes…-sentencio el dios a lo que el azabache asintió y dejando la esfera blanca levitando y vio la negra fijamente.

– ¿Cómo lo hago?-cuestiono ahora el joven de forma seria.

–Canaliza su poder usando tu aura…-sentencio el Dios a lo que el de cabellos azabaches asintió y libero un poco su aura al mismo tiempo que las esferas desaparecían.

–Ash… ¿te encuentras bien?-cuestiono ahora Bonnie de forma seria.

–Nadie debe interrumpir su concentración…-dijo Arceus mientras veía a Ash con seriedad.

* * *

 **Zona de descanso 2 horas después, habitación de Ash.**

–Ha bajado la fiebre…-dijo ahora Adhara algo aliviada.

–Por lo menos…pero debemos esperar hasta mañana, por lo menos ya se ha calmado un poco la situación…-dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal…pensé que mi hermano sufriría más…-dijo ahora sumamente preocupada Bonnie.

–Dejemos que descanse hasta mañana…-dijo ahora Satoshi a lo que todos asintieron-¿ya les diste la comida a tus pokemon?-pregunto ahora mientras observaba a Bonnie la cual negó.

–Entonces vamos…-dijo ahora Adhara a lo que todos se fueron dejando a un Ash profundamente dormido luego de haber comido.

* * *

 **Monte Coronet, Sala del Origen.**

–El mundo está cambiando…espero que para bien…-dijo ahora el creador de todo para observar desde su sala las seis regiones- pronto todos temblaran ante el poder de Feida…y quienes intentan controlar las regiones serán extinguidos…aunque la representante de la Luz todavía no ha aparecido…-dijo ahora el Dios para cerrar un momento los ojos y sumirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Monte Coronet, Sala del Origen…35 años atrás, Flashback de Arceus.**

 _– ¿Qué son esas cosas padre?-pregunto en su idioma un pequeño ser rosado mientras observaba unas pequeñas esferas de diversos colores en las cuales podía sentir una pequeña parte del poder de algunos de sus compañeros legendarios._

–Es algo que nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro…-dijo serio el todopoderoso para observar las esferas- estas pequeñas energías en forma de esferas que ves…son las energías de personas que aún no han nacido…-dijo el dios con serenidad.

 _-–Son sumamente curiosas…-volvió a decir ahora el pequeño de rosa- pero si son las energías de esas personas… ¿no deberíamos dejarlas descansar hasta el momento de que nazcan?-dijo ahora en un tono respetuoso el pequeño._

 _–Lo hare luego…solamente quería observar las reacciones de estas en particular que tienen una pequeña parte de los elementos y del poder de los legendarios._

 _Dijo ahora Arceus mientras observaba fijamente a todas las pequeñas esferas, todas ellas poseían un comportamiento particular cuando se relacionaban entre ellas._

 _– ¿Qué elementos son padre?-dijo ahora el pequeño de rosa mientras observaba los distintos colores que poseían todas las esferas, la más grande de todas ellas poseía todos los colores y todas las demás evitaban el buscar pelea con ella._

 _–Es sencillo, esas de tonos morados con negros representan la oscuridad, las de colores rojo son el fuego, las verdes son la naturaleza, las azules son el agua, las blancas son las de tipo dragón, las rosadas oscuras son la energía psiquica y la roja oscura es la gran fuerza-dijo el dios mientras le explicaba a su primera creación todo._

 _–Increíble padre… ¿pero y esa de color Dorado?-dijo ahora sumamente curioso el ser rosado._

 _–Esa es la luz….representa la energía de Xerneas…-dijo ahora el creador de todo mientras ambos nuevamente se limitaban a observar en silencio el comportamiento de cada esfera._

 _–Interesante…-dijo ahora el dios para observar con sumo interés todo lo ocurrido luego de 1 hora en silencio._

 _–Opino lo mismo…-dijo ahora el pequeño rosa mientras observaba las reacciones y las interacciones de todos los elementos._

 _Encontrando que entre todos ellos, si se podía formar cierto grado de amistad, comenzando con las esferas que contenían un poco de la energía de Yveltal y Ho-Oh las cuales literalmente siempre se mantenían juntas aunque la esfera que representaba la energía de Ho-oh era la única que lo hacía debido a que las demás actuaban como si le tuvieran cierto temor a la energía de Yveltal aunque siempre había alguna que lo intentaba pero rápidamente se alejaba, en tanto que las esferas que representaban la energía de Suicune, Entei y Virizion siempre se la mantenían juntas la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _La esfera más grande de todas, siempre se la mantenía acompañada de las que representaban las energías de MewtwoY, Deoxys y Cobalion, y cuando las esferas de Suicune, Entei y Virizion no estaban juntas….la primera pasaba tiempo con la más grande de todas, la segunda con la que tenía energía de Uxie y la tercera se solía mantener con la que poseía energía de Kyurem._

 _–Increíble…Luz y Oscuridad…-dijo ahora Arceus mientras observaba fijamente a ambas esferas._

 _– ¿Es normal eso?-dijo Mew anonadado-¿aun siendo ambos elementos opuestos?-dijo contrariado._

 _–No es normal…eso no debería ser, pero se ve sumamente interesante…-dijo ahora el Dios._

 _Mientras observaba a las esferas las cuales contenían las esencias de Yveltal y Xerneas, y quedando sumamente impactado de ver a las dos esferas interactuando entre si con tanta confianza y cariño, algo sumamente similar a como actuaban las esferas que representaban a Kyurem y Virizion al igual que las de Uxie y Entei._

 _– ¿Deberíamos separarles?-dijo ahora Mew mientras se acercaba hacia la esfera dorada pero en su camino se interpuso la esfera que representaba a Yveltal._

 _–No, déjalos que estén juntos un tiempo más…Luz y Oscuridad…ambas fuerzas son sumamente poderosas y destructivas, pero parecen que estas se atraen a pesar de sus diferencias, hasta puedo decir que incluso se aman...-dijo ahora el Dios mientras veía como su primera creación simplemente se alejaba dejando a ambas esferas tranquilas las cuales simplemente se relajaron y siguieron con su tranquilidad y sus muestras de afecto._

 _–Será interesante…-dijo ahora Mew mientras desaparecía para dirigirse de nuevo a su escondite en algún lugar de Kanto._

 _—Luz y Oscuridad –Murmuró Arceus en su forma humana acariciándolas suavemente aprovechando que era el único en el que por los momentos tenía la confianza de todas las energías- No me gustaría estar en el lugar de quien trate de dañar a uno de ellos, el otro sin duda lo hará pedazos –Cuanta razón tenía._

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback de Arceus**

– ¿Dónde estará la representante de la luz?-se preguntó ahora el Dios aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, la pregunta sería lo que haría Kage cuando supiera quienes eran los responsables de la muerte de la representante de la energía de Xerneas.

* * *

 **Kalos, Pueblo Crómlech, base del Equipo Flare**

–Interesante…-dijo ahora Xero mientras observaba tranquilamente en su computadora las muestras de ADN que habían sido extraídas a los mellizos.

– ¿Qué has conseguido?-dijo ahora Lysson mientras observaba a su leal científico, a su lado se encontraban el resto de los científicos los cuales miraban todas las pruebas científicas y análisis realizados, sumamente interesados.

–Tal parece que esos mocosos si tienen el ADN de Yveltal por herencia, pero aún hay algo más que me preocupa…-dijo ahora el científico sumamente impresionado.

– ¿De qué se trata?-dijo Lysson ahora sumamente inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de poder usar a los mellizos como un arma en contra de su propio padre.

–Por ser lo que son y al haberles inyectado muchos químicos al igual que un poco del ADN de nuestro prisionero…su metabolismo reacciono de una forma extraña al grado de que ambos parecen no tener más de unas cuantas horas de nacimiento debido a una circunstancia que aún no descubro… pero lo más sorprendente es que aunque no sea tan fácil de encontrar como el ADN de Yveltal…-dijo el científico de forma seria y con una sonrisa de locura.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo ahora el jefe sumamente interesado debido al hecho de que ya tenía en sus manos un poco del gran poder del legendario de la muerte, con eso en sus manos…solamente faltaría recapturar a los dos núcleos de Zygarde y capturar a Xerneas.

–Como sabrás…un nuevo bebe se forma por la mitad del material genético de ambos padres…aunque parezca increíble…conseguí un poco del material genético de Xerneas…-dijo ahora sorprendido el científico.

– ¿Qué?-dijo ahora sorprendido Lysson.

–El material genético que conseguí en el de los llorones estaba conformado en gran parte por la energía de su padre, el fenotipo que domina en los mellizos es el de su padre, pero aun así en ambos se presenta una pequeña muestra del fenotipo de Xerneas producto del ADN de su madre…-sentencio ahora el científico.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que?-interrogo Lysson ahora completamente sorprendido.

–Si…matamos a la amiga de Xerneas antes de tiempo, tal parece que ellas no alcanzaron a conocerse…pero en la sangre de la madre de los mocosos había un poco del ADN de Xerneas, de forma pasiva pero lo había…-sentencio ahora el científico con algo de arrepentimiento.

– ¡Demonios!-bramo Lysson ahora- lo único bueno es que los mocosos esos están en mi poder y ahora me pertenecen a mí y los Flare-dijo con maldad ahora.

–Por supuesto, ellos no pertenecen…iré a ver a Esprit…-dijo el científico ahora para salir de los laboratorios.

–Tenemos el ADN de Yveltal y Xerneas, solo nos falta recapturar los núcleos de Zygarde o en su defecto…capturar a su amigo…-sentencio con maldad ahora Lysson.

* * *

Los mellizos no dejaban de llorar, ambos detestaban el tacto de los soldados del equipo Flare.

– ¡CALLEN A LOS MOCOSOS! –Soltó molesto uno de los guardias.

– ¡COMO SI SUPIESE ALGO DE BEBÉS!, ¡DE SABERLO, YA LO HABRÍA HECHO!-Se defendieron los que cargaban a los pequeños de cabellos violetas.

– ¿Por qué no los dejas en el suelo?, quizás así dejen de llorar...

Los hombres obedecieron. Los bebés se quedaron indefensos en el piso y al notar que no tenían a nadie cerca comenzaron a patalear, sus piecitos se movían en todas direcciones y sus brazos buscaban a otros que lo cargasen, comenzaron a balbucear incoherencias, pero en el fondo se entendía que lo único que necesitaban, era a sus padres.

–Que mocosos más escandalosos, no comprendo por qué no podemos simplemente matarles...

–Ya escuchaste al jefe...

El llanto de ambos se hacía más intenso, entre todos esos balbuceos de auxilio podía distinguirse claramente la palabra "Mamá", ambos comenzaron a lanzar manotazos y patadas para defenderse de lo que no estaba ahí.

 **" _Mamá. Papa. ¿Dónde están...?"_**

* * *

 **Zona de descanso, habitación de Crystal.**

–De eso nada…ustedes me pertenecen…ni en esta o en la otra vida, les perdonare lo que hicieron, y les juro que todos sus compañeros de los Plasma…tendrán el mismo final.

Sentencio ahora Crystal mientras veía con mucho rencor y rabia las almas de los causantes de su desgracia, a su lado se encontraban Pikara y Lily sumamente preocupados por su entrenadora la cual si bien era reservada y madura en esos momentos su rostro mostraba mucha ira y rabia.

 _–Es justo que nos dejes descansar…hemos sufrido durante ocho largos años estando dentro de tu cuerpo sin poder conseguir el descanso eterno…-dijo ahora uno de los espíritus._

–Eso no es de mi interés…ya una vez estuvieron dentro mío… ¿o ya olvidaron el gusto con el cual me profanaron?

Les pregunto Crystal ahora con calma aunque por dentro hervía de frustración, por culpa de los miserables que destruyeron todo lo importante que ella tenía en su vida, ella no podía acercarse más de 5 metros de cualquier hombre por el trauma de su violación, aun así cuando se los conto a sus compañeros ellos entendieron a la perfección que ese trauma era sumamente difícil de solucionar y por ese motivo solo las chicas y los pokemon se acercaban con confianza mientras que los chicos simplemente se limitaban a entrenar con ella y a hablar a una distancia prudente no menor a 10 metros.

 _–Te dijimos que lo sentíamos, ¿Qué más quieres?-cuestiono ahora uno de los espíritus._

 _–Ten piedad por favor…-rogo ahora otro de los espíritus._

–Sentirlo no basta… ¿o es que con un ``lo siento´´ de su parte eso traerá de vuelta a mis padres, mi cuerpo sin ningún trauma ya sea físico o mental, o díganme con su ``lo siento´´ recuperare a mi amada Amaterasu?-cuestiono ahora Crystal con seriedad-además… soy parte de la oscuridad, la oscuridad no tiene piedad…y como tal, así debo actuar…no mostrar piedad alguna salvo hacia los aliados, los pokemon de mis compañeros, los demás legendarios y mis compañeros…-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra ahora Crystal mientras veía las almas de los responsables de su desgracia.

 _– ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros entonces?-dijo ahora otra de las almas._

–Ustedes irán de regreso a donde estaban, si les gusto la maldad que me hicieron…deben soportar el ``castigo´´ de estar dentro de mi cuerpo siendo torturadas sus almas por mi oscuridad, se los dije esa vez que los mate, les prometí que yo sería su peor pesadilla… y no me arrepiento de nada…agradezcan que desde esa vez, todos ustedes están dentro de mi cuerpo-dijo con algo de maldad ahora la joven.

 _– ¿Nos liberaras algún día?-cuestiono uno de los espíritus._

–Nunca lo hare…si algún día llego a tener hijos, ustedes serán las primeras almas que les enseñe a cazar a mis hijos, ustedes jamás serán libres…-sentencio ahora la joven para alzar un poco su mano y liberar una nube de humo negra con toques rojos y morados la cual atrapo por completo todas las almas.

–Pika (Crystal)-dijo ahora Pikara algo asustada mientras se acercaba hacia su entrenadora y se ponía en su hombro.

–Estoy bien amiga…-confeso ahora la joven con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de regresar esas almas a su cuerpo una vez más.

– ¡Pika, Pika…. Pikachu! (¡no puedes seguir arriesgándote a tomar estos riesgos…podrías enloquecer!) –grito ahora sumamente la ratona eléctrica muy preocupada por su amiga.

–Tranquila amiga, estoy bien…no deben preocuparse mucho por eso…es momento de descansar, vamos a dormir- dijo con una sonrisa la joven para abrazar con cuidado a su pokemon en tanto que Lili salió con cuidado hacia el jardín para pasar la noche junto a Levia , Perséfone y los demás pokemon.

* * *

 **Habitación de Dizzy.**

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-se cuestionó el joven de forma seria mientras en sus manos se encontraban tres pokebolas, en estas se encontraban tres pokemones que nadie nunca pensó volver a ver.

–Gar Gardevoid… Gardevoid (Vamos cielo…sabes que esos pokemon no tuvieron la culpa…tal vez un poco, pero ellos jamás esperaron que ella fuera de esa manera) –dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa la pokemon mientras miraba esas pokebolas que estuvieron pérdidas durante mas dos años y su estado era realmente deplorable…

–Creo que tienes razón…pero al menor problema terminan de nuevo encerrados en sus pokebolas o los matare…-sentencio ahora el joven para lanzar esas pokebolas al aire saliendo de ellas un poderoso Salamence, un Ariados y un Drapion.

– ¡Drapion…Dra pion! (¡estamos vivos J!)-dijo ahora el pokemon escorpión mientras miraba a quien les había liberado encontrando a un joven junto a su Gardevoid.

– ¿Ariados aria? (¿quién eres?)-cuestiono ahora la araña pokemon mientras veía con curiosidad al joven que se le hacía conocido.

–Soy su nuevo entrenador…a partir de ahora yo me hare responsable de ustedes tres…por lo menos hasta que J vuelva, o de lo contrario regresan a donde estaban-sentencio ahora el joven mientras observaba con seriedad a los pokemon los cuales asintieron con seriedad al escuchar la pequeña posibilidad de que su antigua entrenadora volviera.

–Ariados Aria dos Ariados (aceptamos por el momento tu propuesta…pero no queremos que nadie más nos esté dando órdenes debido a que de lo contrario lo mataremos)-dijo serio el insecto pokemon a lo que Dizzy asintió de igual manera.

–Bien…a partir de ahora ustedes son mis pokemon por lo menos hasta que ella regrese…-dijo ahora con algo de calma para empezar a caminar mientras que Gardevoid le siguió- vamos…no querrán perderse estar una noche descansando junto a los demás pokemon…-dijo Dizzy con calma a lo que los tres se vieron y asintieron.

* * *

 **Zona de descanso, invernadero.**

– ¡Jolteon… Jolteon! (¡vamos, tú me gustas…no seas mala!)-gritaba ahora la evolución de Eevee eléctrica mientras perseguía a cierta Leafeon que hasta hace un momento se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con su contraparte Glaceon.

–Leafeon… Leaf Leafeon (ya te dije que en cierta manera serias lindo…si tu no me aterraras y no tuviera miedo cada vez que te acercas a mi espacio personal) –respondió ahora con algo de temor la Leafeon de Samantha.

–De verdad que Arceus hizo un buen trabajo…-dijo ahora el joven mientras observaba todo seriamente, y veía como a pesar de que el invernadero fuera un pequeño espacio los pokemon de todos se encontraban cómodamente con excepción de los tipo agua y de aquellos que solían pasar las noches con su entrenador.

–Salamence Sala mence Salamence (se ve que es un espacio en el que podremos estar cómodamente-dijo ahora el pseudo-legendario que había pertenecido a la cazadora J mientras observaba todo fijamente.

–No pensé que estuvieras despierto a estas horas…-dijo ahora una voz a su espalda a lo que Dizzy se giró a ver encontrando allí a Tracey.

–El burro hablando de orejas…-dijo Dizzy con una ceja levantada- vine a dejar a estos pokemon aquí…ahora que necesitare entrenarles para sacarles algo de provecho-dijo ahora de forma seria.

–Entiendo…deberías darles algo de comida primero…lo bueno es que todavía tengo algo de comida de la que se comen los Salamence…así que creo que pueda servir para este…-dijo ahora Tracey con una sonrisa.

–Déjame te ayudo, de todas formas estás hablando de la comida de mis pokemon…-dijo Dizzy ahora para irse junto al joven a buscar los tazones de comida para sus tres nuevos pokemon junto a su Gardevoid.

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

* * *

 **Habitación de Cinthya.**

–¿Qué pasa aquí?-gruño ahora Ash mientras llegaba y veía a Maiko la cual estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia junto a la mencionada mientras los adolescentes rubios le miraban con furia con excepción de Yellow la cual le miraba con lastima.

–Lo siento Ash…pero –dijo ahora Sawyer mientras se subía el cierre de su pantalón- vine a proponerle algo a Cinthya y me encontré a Maiko aquí…lamento si te moleste amigo.

–Más vale que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste….serás mi amigo, pero nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece y quien lo hace, lo matare…-sentencio ahora el azabache furioso para ver a Maiko.

–Yo vine a…-dijo Maiko ahora mientras miraba las expresiones de furia de todos los presentes allí.

– ¡Querían pasar la noche conmigo y forzarme a dormir con ellos!-grito ahora Cinthya mientras era abrazada por Yellow.

–Largo… creo que ya te he tenido mucha paciencia Maiko, mucha….pero tu simplemente te limitas a abusar de mi confianza cada vez que puedes…-dijo Ash de forma seria.

– ¡Espera Ash, tú no sabes que yo vine a!…-dijo Maiko ahora pero la ira que reflejaba el rostro del azabache le hizo quedarse callada.

–Largo Maiko, largo… ¿porque no quieres entender que Cinthya es mi esposa y es intocable para ti y el resto?-dijo ahora con enojo el azabache-¿acaso no recuerdas como mate a Paul por atreverse a violar a Zoey?-dijo molesto ahora-¿¡acaso se te olvido como lo mate, luego de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que le provoco a Zoey!?-dijo enojado ahora Ash mientras en sus ojos se podía ver una aura roja.

–Ash, yo vine a decirte algo sumamente importante-dijo ahora Maiko molesta.

–No quiero saber nada, nada…si te piensas en disculpar, tu tonta disculpa no nos regresara a nuestro hijo, y no creeré en que sea verdadera tu disculpa debido a que siempre que me descuido tu estas acosando bien sea a Cinthya o a cualquiera de mis chicas…-dijo el azabache enojado- si valoras en algo la integridad de tu bastardo, el que eres mujer o el que fuimos aliados hasta que empezó el dilema de ambos por Cinthya, vas a ser un amor y vas a abandonar la habitación en este preciso momento-sentencio ahora Ash a lo que Maiko iba a decir algo mas pero el que Ash alzara la ceja la hizo desistir y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Que cruz…-dijo ahora Cinthya.

-Buenas noches…-dijo Maiko ahora a lo que todos asintieron con seriedad pero no dijeron nada más.

–Vete antes de que olvide que eres una mujer, y que a las mujeres no se les golpea…-dijo con furia Ash a lo que Maiko salió rápidamente.

* * *

 **Afueras de la habitacion de Cinthya**

–Que decepción Maiko, pensábamos que ya lo habías superado…-dijo seria ahora Tristana-pero parece que estas asquerosamente dispuesta a todo para que Cinthya este de tu lado aun sin ella amarte ni tu entender que es una mujer casada.

–Yo la amo…eso debe ser suficiente para ambas…el que ella no me ame, se puede arreglar por las buenas o las malas-dijo ahora Maiko mientras miraba a sus ex compañeros los cuales negaron con la cabeza mientras que las chicas les miraban seriamente- ninguno de ustedes saben todo lo que yo sufrí…jamás lo entenderían-sentencio ahora.

–Tu no fuiste la única que sufrió….yo nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre murió cuando yo solamente tenía 6 años-sentencio ahora Samantha.

-Vi morir a mi familia entera a manos de mi actual esposa…-dijo Dizzy ahora.

–Yo vi morir a mi madre cuando solamente tenía 5 años…a manos de mi padre, mi único consuelo fue la presencia de Figther y mis pokemon…-dijo ahora Luka mientras abrazaba a la inicial de Hoenn.

–Yo vi morir a mis padres y a mi primer pokemon a manos de los Plasma…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

–Tuve que velar por mi madre y por mi cuando mi padre nos abandonó…-dijo Albert ahora- y no me convence la idea de que debas ir detrás de la falda de las chicas de Ash.

–Lysson y los Flare mataron a Hitomi y experimentaron mucho tiempo con mis hijos…-dijo Kage ahora.

–Ninguno sufrió tanto como lo que yo sufrí…ustedes jamás entenderían lo que es el sufrimiento…-dijo seria Maiko.

– ¿Crees que te estamos diciendo mentiras?-dijo Samantha ahora- por Arceus Maiko, tú al menos tuviste a tu familia, reacciona de una buena vez…yo no pude conocer a mi madre, ¿sabes cuantas veces necesite de quien prefirió mi vida antes que la suya?-dijo molesta Samantha- yo nunca la tuve y varios de mis pokemon sufrieron mucho antes de que me pudiera reunir con ellos nuevamente.

–Ustedes no entienden que quiero a Cinthya de mi lado sin importar nada más…-dijo seria Maiko ahora mientras veía a sus compañeros deseando que ellos la pudieran entender.

–Ella no te ama ¿Cómo puedes intentar obligarla a algo como eso?-dijo ahora algo asqueado Kalm.

–Eso se puede solucionar de muchas maneras…-dijo ahora Maiko.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a ella o sus hijos…Ash no solamente es nuestro líder o compañero, sino también nuestro amigo…-dijo serio Tory a lo que todos asintieron.

–Sus bastardos me dan igual…es a ella a quien quiero-dijo Maiko ahora para retirarse de allí rápidamente –ustedes nunca fueron unos buenos aliados, si lo hubieran sido me hubieran apoyado a mi antes que a Ash…-dijo seria mientras miraba con reproche a sus aliados.

–Cuida tu lengua si la quieres conservar…-dijo Bonnie calmadamente con los ojos entrecerrados- Ash es mi hermano, es obvio que lo que es suyo nada ni nadie más debe mirarlo, y esto que tú haces Maiko, se llama alta traición, ahora sal, antes de que te ejecutemos nosotros o que mueras en las manos de mi hermano-dijo con calma Bonnie mientras Maiko la miraba con ira ciega.

– ¿Prefieres a Ash sobre mí? Preguntó Maiko algo dolida.

–Yo solo prefiero la felicidad de mi hermano, nada más y si he de mover cielo y tierra para que la tenga, lo haré, ahora, largo-dijo Bonnie con el ceño fruncido lo que provoco que Maiko tuviera deseos de gritarle, sin embargo recordó a último momento que desde que había sido controlada, Bonnie era el reflejo de los pensamiento de Arceus y si ella estaba así, no quería imaginar cómo estaba el Dios de molesto.

–Algún día me las pagaran todos…-dijo ahora Maiko para salir derecho a su cuarto.

–Ya me estoy cansando de ella…-dijo Crystal ahora a lo que todos asintieron.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que no lo vuelva a hacer…-dijo ahora Tory.

–Solamente debemos esperar a que llegue a su habitación y encerrarla allí…-comenzó a decir Szary.

–Mejor pongámosla a dormir hasta mañana y listo…-dijo Dizzy a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron de allí para encargarse de Maiko y luego simplemente disfrutar su última noche en compañía de todos sus hijos antes de que estos se fueran.

* * *

 **Habitación de Cinthya.**

–Se fueron ya…o al menos eso creo…-dijo ahora Ash a lo que Sawyer y Cinthya asintieron al igual que los adolescentes- en cuanto a ti Sawyer…-dijo ahora con frialdad Ash a su amigo de Hoenn el cual se mantenía sereno y calmado- gracias por ayudarnos con ese pequeño problema-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache.

–No hay problemas, ya comenzaba a cansarme su actitud… hasta puede que le siga un poco más a la actuación mientras ella este cerca de Cinthya si es que a mi esposa Elle no le molesta al igual que a ustedes dos…-confeso con una sonrisa el dibujante de Hoenn.

–De todas formas gracias…-dijo ahora el azabache para que Sawyer apareciera inmediatamente en su cuarto.

–Lamento este bochorno con Maiko-dijo Cinthya ahora a lo que Ash le miro seriamente.

–No es tu culpa…-dijo ahora mientras se masajeaba las sienes estresado- ella es lo que no entiende para nada que tú eres una mujer casada…-dijo ahora el azabache con algo de enojo y furia-en fin, duerme Cinthya que mañana será un día agotador…-dijo ahora para darle un beso en los labios a la de cabellos rubios y besar la frente de sus hijos y salir rápidamente de allí.

–Ash, si pudiera encontrar la manera de que ella entendiera que no la amo…-sentencio la campeona ahora mientras se quedaba dormida.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kage.**

–Ya me estoy obstinando de ella…solamente se la pasa acosando a las chicas, no ha puesto el ojo en la mía debido a que sabe que yo si la mato de una buena vez…Ash ha sido muy paciente con ella a pesar de que desde el principio ella dijo que no éramos amigos…-dijo con mucho ira ahora Kage mientras entraba a su habitación.

–Relájate…-se escuchó ahora una voz femenina sumamente dulce la cual se podía sentir sumamente feliz mientras la dueña de esa voz simplemente se dedicaba a abrazarle por la espalda y a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Kage.

–Tal vez lo haga pero es que me irrita mucho todas las tretas que hace…aunque sabe que yo la matare si osa poner sus ojos o algo más en ti, Hitomi…-dijo ahora Kage mientras le daba una vuelta a la mencionada la cual a pesar de haber muerto en el pasado había podido ser resucitada.

–Lo se…lo bueno es que ella no lo ha intentado y yo no buscaría mirar a alguien aparte de ti…-dijo ahora la mujer de cabellos miel y ojos azules mientras sonreía.

–Lo sé, ¿y Atsushi y los demás?-dijo ahora algo inquieto Kage.

–Durmiendo profundamente, no puedo esperar hasta mañana Kage…-dijo ahora Hitomi mientras pasaba una de sus delicadas manos por encima de la ropa de su esposo mientras que la otra estaba ya dentro de la ropa de su pareja tocando su piel y la boca de la chica se encontraba besando los labios de Kage.

–Cerrare la puerta…y afortunadamente estas habitaciones son a prueba de sonido….-dijo ahora kage para correr a cerrar las puertas de su pequeña habitación la cual estaba a la derecha de la habitación en donde se encontraban sus hijos durmiendo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Alexa.**

–Y eso fue lo que paso…-dijo ahora el azabache con una sonrisa mientras veía a Alexa.

–En cierta manera…me da pena amor, solo en cierta manera…pero ella debe buscar a alguien que si corresponda sus sentimientos…-dijo ahora la reportera a lo que Ash asintió.

–Lo se…ella simplemente no entiende, tendrá que matarme antes que yo permita que ella se acerque más de la cuenta a ustedes o a Cinthya…-sentencio el azabache con seriedad a lo que la periodista asintió.

–No digas esas cosas papa…-dijo ahora un adolescente de piel morena, ojos de color verde y cabellos castaños oscuros el cual en sus mejillas tenía las marcas de Ash y su rostro lucia serio.

–Es la verdad Kenta… aunque eso no significa que me dejare matar a manos de ella-dijo con seriedad Ash a lo que el adolescente de 14 años asintió y vio a su melliza- me gustaría que Brisa se quedara…-confeso ahora mientras miraba a la joven la cual era la viva imagen de su madre con excepción de que su cabello era negro con algunos destellos rubios.

–Tu deber será velar por su bienestar hijo mío, por el de ella y el de Michiro…-confeso ahora mientras observaba al niño de 10 años dormido profundamente el cual era la viva imagen de su tía Viola con excepción de que tenía las marcas de su padre.

–Lo haré lo mejor que pueda…-dijo el joven mientras se dormía al igual que sus hermanos.

–Son mi orgullo…-confeso ahora el azabache para darle un beso en los labios a Alexa la cual sonrió con alegría.

–Hasta mañana, Ashy…-dijo Alexa con una sonrisa ahora para quedarse dormida.

–Hasta mañana….-dijo ahora con felicidad Ash para salir de allí rápidamente.

* * *

 **Habitación de Szary y Samantha.**

– ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo como que todo lo que nosotros sufrimos lo ve como una mentira?-dijo ahora algo enojada Samantha mientras miraba a su esposo.

–Solo ignórala… sabes que ella siempre buscara la manera de hacernos enojar, hasta creo que lo empieza a ver como un pasatiempo…-dijo ahora con un deje de enojo en su voz Szary.

–Lo se…pero es que aunque su familia pudo haber sido importante en su tiempo, ella debe entender que todo lo que nosotros pasamos nos hizo ser quienes somos en la actualidad…-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

– ¡Virizion, Vir! (¡ya nos estamos cansando de ella!)-dijo ahora la legendaria mientras veía a los esposos.

–Lo sé, bueno yo abriré…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras lentamente se separaba de Szary y abría la puerta encontrando detrás de ella a un joven que la veía como su tía.

–Lamento la molestia a estas horas tía Samantha…pero me preguntaba si podía pasar la noche con mi linda Virizion antes de que me vaya…-confeso ahora algo apenado un joven de 14 años el cual correspondía al nombre de Cristofer.

–Genial…te llaman asaltacunas-dijo ahora Szary mientras veía a Virizion la cual le vio seria sin embargo se acercó a Samantha y a Cristofer.

–Eso no lo decido yo pequeño, eso lo decide mi amiga Virizion…-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer a lo que la legendaria asintió.

–Vamos Virizion…-dijo ahora Cristofer para observar a la legendaria la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

–Cuida bien de ella, es como mi madre…-dijo en un susurro con mucha seriedad ahora Samantha a lo que Cristofer asintió con la misma seriedad.

–Así lo hare…no se preocupe…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa tranquila el joven para salir acompañado de Virizion.

–Ah, el romance…-murmuro ahora Edgar a lo que sus hermanos Crystal y Samuel asintieron.

–Vamos a dormir de una buena vez…-dijo ahora algo molesto Szary mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hace poco.

–Sí, mañana será un día muy largo…-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa para acostarse a un lado de su esposo y sus hijos en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

 **Habitación de Korrina.**

–Me sorprende mucho su insistencia…aunque al mismo tiempo me obstina…-dijo ahora en un susurro la líder con algo de hastío.

–A mí también…pero eso dejemos de hablar hasta mañana de eso…Haroto, Haruka y Hakaru ya están dormidos…-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache mientras veía a los trillizos rubios de 11 años.

–Eso es bueno…-dijo ahora Ash con una sonrisa mientras observaba a los trillizos.

–Lo es…pero creo que las demás te esperan…-dijo Korrina a lo que el azabache asintió y beso los labios de Korrina para salir rápidamente luego de que la patinadora se durmiera.

 _–No sé qué es lo que te traigas en mente Maiko, ni que planeas… tampoco se los errores y el riesgo al que me expongo al permitir que tu mocoso vaya al pasado…pero si he de viajar yo mismo al pasado para evitar que Pearl intervenga más de la cuenta…que así sea…ellas son mis esposas y ellos mis hijos…esta es mi familia, tu eres la que no entiendes que puedes ser feliz sin necesidad de estar tras Cinthya…pero hare hasta lo imposible para que este tiempo en el que vivimos sea perfecto…-se dijo mentalmente el azabache mient_ ras iba a la habitación de Clair.

* * *

 **Habitación de Ryu.**

–Por favor… perdóname…-susurro ahora el adulto mientras veía la foto que yacía en el interior del pequeño colgante en forma de corazón, en la foto se podía observar a una pequeña niña junto a él cuándo ambos eran solamente unos niños pequeños.

–No tuviste muchas opciones Ryu…piensa en que ella ahora realmente es feliz…-dijo con cierta tristeza MewtwoY.

–Como quisiera que Matiere estuviera aquí…con nosotros…-sentencio el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el trágico día que se vio obligado a matar a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

 **Flashback de Ryu.**

 _–Todo ha terminado Lysson…solo quedamos nosotros y ustedes…y solamente dos de nosotros 4 tendremos el derecho a salir con vida…-murmuro ahora un Ash de 24 años mientras observaba al jefe de los Flare._

 _–Tienes razón mocoso…todo ha terminado, para ustedes…te matare a ti y a ese ciego…culminare el trabajo que Malva no termino el día que él se metió y conoció a esa Mewtwo…-sentencio ahora el líder mientras esbozaba una risa siniestra- Matiere y yo acabaremos con ustedes…-dijo ahora con simpleza sabiendo lo que ese nombre produciría en alguien._

 _– ¿Qué?-dijo ahora Ryu molesto- ¡déjala en paz!-gruño ahora._

 _–No puedo…dime Esprit… ¿te quieres ir?-le pregunto ahora a la joven la cual negó._

 _–No, mi lugar es con usted amo…-sentencio ahora la joven con una voz robótica._

 _–Entonces la traeré de vuelta a como dé lugar…-sentencio ahora Ryu para observar fijamente a Lysson al igual que Ash el cual observaba fijamente a Esprit._

 _– ¡A pelear!-gritaron ahora los cuatro al mismo tiempo para que sus pokemon llegaran y se pusieran frente a sus entrenadores, siendo estos Moltres y el resto de las aves legendarias junto a Hoopa de parte de Ash, de parte de Esprit estaban Jellicent, Mawile y Volcarona, de parte de Lysson se encontraba su fiel Pyroar y su Gyarados y de parte de Ryu se encontraba Mayleen y Glaysa._

 _– ¡Mega evoluciona!-sentenciaron ahora Esprit, Lysson y ryu para hacer que sus respectivos pokemon mega evolucionaran._

 _– ¡Lanzallamas!-dijo con frialdad Ash a lo que el ave de fuego asintió._

 _– ¡Moltres! (¡te mataremos!)-dijo ahora la poderosa ave de fuego mientras que de su pico se concentraron rápidamente unas poderosas brasas que rápidamente crecieron y el poderoso ataque salió hacia el Mega-Mawile._

 _– ¡Pagaras todo lo que has hecho!-dijo ahora con furia Ryu mientras hacía aparecer su lanza y se lanzaba con rapidez hacia Lysson el cual esquivo el primer golpe con dificultad._

– ¡Yo no fui quien se hizo pasar por muerto sin importarme el destino de la gente que confiaba en mí!-dijo ahora con maldad Lysson.

 _–Aun así no tenías derecho a hacer eso…-sentencio ahora Ryu mientras seguía lanzando golpes a su rival, con solo un objetivo…causarle el mismo daño que le causo a él cuándo mato a sus padres…aunque no debía matarlo ya que ese placer era exclusivamente de Ash._

 _–Eso es lo de menos…esa ingenua siempre quiso encontrarte…y sabía que tarde o temprano volverías, tú te llevaste a mi Mewtwo y si no fuera por el bastardo de tu padre…tu serias mi hijo, solamente te cobre el mismo dolor que me causaron tus padres el casarse…-dijo ahora Lysson con maldad._

 _–Ryu…-dijo serio Ash- averigua como la podemos liberar…-dijo ahora a lo que el mencionado asintió mientras se enfrascaba aún más en la pelea en contra de Lysson al igual que sus pokemon._

 _-–Te ahorrare las molestias, solamente muerta podrás liberarla…claro si es que tienes el valor de matarla…-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Lysson._

 _–Yo me encargare de este, tu busca la manera de ayudarla…-dijo ahora Ash el cual había dejado noqueada por unos segundos a Esprit para cambiar de pelea a lo que ryu asintió._

 _– ¡Lanzallamas!-grito ahora Lysson a su Pyroar el cual asintió y de su boca se formó un poderoso ataque el cual fue directo hacia ryu._

 _– ¡Hoopa!-grito ahora Ash a lo que el mencionado asintió._

 _–Tomen esto-dijo con algo de burla y diversión el pokemon legendario para lanzar rápidamente uno de sus anillos y absorber el lanzallamas del pokemon enviando el ataque en contra de su entrenador._

 _– ¿Cómo se siente el fuego de tu pokemon Lysson?-dijo Ash con una sonrisa burlesca- acábenlos…-ordeno con voz gélida a lo que las aves y hoopa asintieron._

 _– ¡Roar! (¡ayuda!)-grito ahora el pokemon al sentir la poderosa llamarada del ave de fuego._

* * *

 ** _1 hora después._**

 _–Mátame…-murmuro ahora Matiere mientras veía al joven el cual negó varias veces._

 _–No puedo hacerlo…aunque le hayas hecho daño a Mayleen…-dijo con preocupación Ryu._

 _–Entonces te matare yo, mocoso…el mundo más bello de mi amo era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a esta región y al mundo en general-sentencio ahora Esprit con voz gélida._

 _– ¡Mátala de una buena vez Ryu, es por el bien de todos!-gruño el azabache mientras veía al joven._

 _–Yo no puedo hacerlo…-dijo ahora con voz apagada el joven._

 _–Veras como matare a tus pokemon y a tus compañeros y luego sigues tú…-dijo ahora Esprit para llegar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Ash y los demás y enfrascarse en una pelea con Lis._

 _– ¡Yo no dejare que me mates!-gruño ahora la joven mientras en su vientre había un pequeño bulto aun así a pesar del cansancio que le producía su estado y el cansancio de sus pokemon, Greni se puso frente a su entrenadora._

 _–Greninja (no estás sola en esto…además, no dejare que te pase algo malo ahora todos los demás y yo esperamos a ese pequeño)-dijo ahora la inicial de Kalos para enfocarse en la batalla._

 _–¡Mátala de una vez o lo hare yo!-grito ahora completamente furioso Kage._

 _–No puedes dejar que ella siga sufriendo…-dijo ahora Shaymin la cual ahora estaba al lado de Lis._

 _–No sé qué hacer…-dijo ahora Ryu hasta que vio como la pokemon de Lis fue lanzada con fuerza en contra de su entrenadora._

 _–Demonios…-gruño ahora la joven cuando vio como la sangre comenzaba a bajar de sus piernas debido al golpe._

 _– ¡No te perdonare eso!-grito ahora completamente enfurecido el joven para lanzarse de una en contra de su amor._

 _– ¡Dale duro y mátala de una vez!-dijo con seriedad Ash a lo que el joven asintió._

 _–Me duele mucho…-musito ahora Lis mientras que ahora Garden, Guard y Star estaban pendientes de su entrenadora._

 _– ¿Puedes usar tu poder?-dijo con seriedad el azabache a lo que la joven asintió por lo que rápidamente el de cabellos azabaches le tomo la mano y se la puso en su zona baja- cúrate mientras yo termino esto…-ordeno serio._

 _–Así lo hare…-jadeo la muchacha para empezar a sanarse ella misma._

 _–Encárgate de ella…-dijo ahora Ash mientras veía a Samuel, a Albert y a Konnor los cuales asintieron._

 _–¡No te lo perdonare, NO ESTA VEZ!-grito completamente enojado Ryu al ver como la niña que conoció en su pasado, había lastimado a una de sus compañeras, algo que él no permitiría._

 _–Eso es mátame de una vez, al igual que hiciste con peluchin…-vocifero con furia Esprit ahora mientras se lanzaba contra el joven._

 _– ¡Toma de una vez esto!-gruño ahora el joven para clavarle su lanza a la joven en el corazón al mismo tiempo que ejercía su tortura mental._

 _–Creo que todo ha terminado…-dijo con seriedad Ash mientras terminaba de quemar el cuerpo de Lysson._

 _–Si…todo ha terminado…-dijo ahora Arceus a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron en silencio debido al estado en que se encontraba Ryu y sus pokemon._

 _–Lamento esto…-dijo ahora Ryu mientras observaba el cuerpo profundamente lastimado de Matiere._

 _–Gracias por liberarme Ryu…yo soy la que lo lamenta, pase todos estos años como una marioneta y al fin soy libre…-dijo con una sonrisa Matiere._

 _–Me hubiera gustado encontrarte antes…-dijo Ryu con suavidad._

 _–Al fin me reuniré con Peluchin… ¿Ryu podrías hacerme dos favores antes de que muera?-dijo con voz débil la joven._

 _–Los que quieras…-dijo ahora Ryu con culpa por lo que había hecho, aun así no podía darle la espalda a sus compañeros._

 _–Quiero un beso tuyo en primer lugar…-dijo la joven con debilidad mientras sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar._

 _–Puedo hacerlo…-dijo ahora para acercarse lentamente a la joven agonizante y darle un profundo beso a la joven que correspondió gustosa para a los segundos separarse._

 _–El segundo es algo difícil…pero creo que lo podrás hacer para eso tienes a tu Gardevoid…-dijo ahora dándole una mirada a la pokemon, una mirada en la que le pedía claramente que cuidara de su amor prohibido cuando ella ya no estuviera a lo que la pokemon asintió._

 _– ¿De qué se trata?-dijo ahora algo inquieto el joven debido a que sentía que a la joven solamente le quedaban escasos segundos de vida._

 _–Se feliz…por mí, por mi amor…yo te cuidare siempre, gracias por…ser tu quien…me mato…y no alguien…mas, te amo…-dijo en un susurro lo último la joven para luego cerrar definitivamente los ojos._

 _– ¡Matiere, despierta…yo debería morir, tu no!-grito ahora el joven._

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback de Ryu.**

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres evitar papa?-dijo ahora Yui mientras veía a su padre, a su lado se encontraba su hermano y Mayleen.

–Por supuesto…ella no merecía morir…-dijo ahora el adulto a lo que los tres asintieron.

–Entonces lo haremos, tienes razón…ella merece otra oportunidad, varios la merecemos…-dijo ahora Roy a lo que su padre sonrió.

–Se los encargo mucho, confió en que lo podrán hacer…-dijo el adulto para acostarse junto a su familia.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo, en el siguiente se verá finalmente el viaje de todos los chicos, y varias sorpresas más…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bien chicos luego de todo este tiempo, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo…tal vez haya tardado más de la cuenta, pero luego de algunos problemas y que la musa se fuera de vacaciones además de que como le dije a alguien, pensar en los casi 200 hijos de todos no es fácil… sin embargo aquí están los hijos de todas las parejas…**

 **Hijos de Ash**

 **Chicas:**

 **Sabrina: Chise, Jin**

 **Cynthia: Yellow, Emerald, Jessica**

 **Zoey: Blue, Silver, Oyuki**

 **Jazmine: Kotone, Kento**

 **Hiedra: Gold, White, Lack-Two, Flora, Takuto, Saryuu**

 **Clair: Débora, Amy, Lance**

 **Dalia oak: Green, Dania, Nishiki**

 **Daisy: Kita, Merry**

 **Alexia: Kenta, Brisa, Michiro**

 **Miette: Ichirouta, Michiru, Hiro, Finn, Millefeu**

 **Anabel: Ruby, Diamond, Destra, Ashley.**

 **Lucy: Annie, Hana**

 **Korrina: Haroto, Haruka, Hakaru**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Latias: Hitomiko, Hiroto**

 **Mew: Ranmaru**

 **Jirachi: Hina**

 **Bayleef: Teres, Konoha**

 **Meloetta: Aoi**

 **Diancie: Amber**

 **Personajes:**

 **Kalm y Núcleos**

 **X, Akio, Hotaru y Miyako**

 **Tory y Bonnie**

 **Eureka, Clem, Lem, Clef y Clemont.**

 **Lis y Reggie**

 **Laura, Paula, Hikaru y Reiji**

 **Sara y Cress**

 **Hilda**

 **Misako**

 **Luke**

 **Noé.**

 **Rai y Luka**

 **Mitsuru, Saya, Maya, Kenji y Kenyi.**

 **-Szary y Samantha**

 **Crystal, Edgar, Zafiro, Samuel, Ice y Marina.**

 **Albert**

 **Camila, Carol, Sarahi Erik.**

 **Max y Valery**

 **Máximo, Valeria, Valentina, Mahoro y Daniela.**

 **Alexis y Meray**

 **Alex, Alexandra y Alexander.**

 **Ethan, Liza, Flannery y candice**

 **Zack, Drake, Alexis, Vito y Leti, Haruhiko y Hiruhiko.**

 **Dizzy, J y Gardevoid**

 **Ángela, Jhon, Diana, Atsuya y Shirou.**

 **Crystal y Steven**

 **Kumiko, Akari, Daigo, Cristóbal y Amy Ling.**

 **Konnor y las eones**

 **Arashi, Rosa, Emily, Brandon, Cristofer, Vali, Celia, Soul, Millie/Ana**

 **Ryu, Mayleen y Matiere**

 **Roy y Yui**

 **Maiko**

 **Pearl**

 **Kage y Hitomi**

 **Atsushi, Katora, Kokomi, Zelda, Fumiko y Masaki.**

 **Yamabi y Diantha**

 **Carnet, Yamato, Link, Hakuryuu y Andra.**

 **Jack, Lucario, Lopunny, Gothithelle y Maria**

 **Rika, Ángel, Lilith y Rosi**

 **Joe**

 **Joe, Carla, Zinnia y Joel, Darla**

 **N y sus musas**

 **Jeanne, Harmony, Michael, Amore y Kiyoshi.**

 **Sam y Camila**

 **Andrew, Elesa, Ryusei, Yusei, Caroline, Cere.**

 **Alan y Manon**

 **Mairin.**

 **Azusa y Suzuya.**

 **Midori, Haley y Alain.**

 **Sawyer y Aria**

 **Elle, Shouta, Helena, Akari, Sho y Megan**

 **Bien respondo reviews rápidamente:**

 **Anghara Clockworker: todavía no está en mis planes dejar de actualizar, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para llevar este fic a término, ojala te guste el capítulo.**

 **Crawler12: un poco pero es debido a que tuve ciertos problemas, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Nya si, Maiko es muy terca y necia, lamentablemente todo eso le traerá muchos problemas a Cinthya.**

 **Crimsom Striker GunFire: si…alguien la lio y en grande, pobre de ese cuando Kage se entere de quien fue el responsable…**

 **El guerrero: si, las batallas de ahora en adelante serán muy épicas ya que a partir de aquí decidirán si la humanidad es destruida por Ash y los demás al igual que los equipos.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si ya al azabache solo le falta dominar sus poderes y controlar su aura, además de demostrar que si merece ser el elegido.**

 **Tamashi: ya se viene pronto y los hijos pronto se encontraran con las versiones jóvenes de sus padres junto a algunas sorpresas y algunos momentos emotivos aunque no habrá mucho tiempo para eso.**

 **El Gear: sí que la va a pasar mal junto al resto de los Flare ya que Kage está esperando su turno al igual que Kalm, ryu y algunos más que tienen cuentas pendientes con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 24 entrenamiento intensivo y el nacimiento de Feida parte final.**

 **Zona de descanso, habitación de Ash.**

–Supongo que estará bien por los momentos…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Satoshi mientras entraba al cuarto de su hijo luego de que amaneciera encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la fiebre había disminuido y que además de su fiel Pikachu y Bayleef, algunas legendarios como Latias, Diancie, Meloetta y Mew habían dormido cerca del azabache para "velar" su sueño.

–Sí, supongo que si papa…pero creo que esos pokemon deberían salir…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Tracey algo extrañado por haber visto a Mew, Hoopa, Victini, Meloetta y Diancie dormir tranquilamente junto al azabache cuando llego a ver el estado de su recién descubierto hermano.

–Lo mejor es que no…dejemos esto así y vamos a comer algo…-dijo Bonnie ahora para salir a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron.

 **–iré a comer algo, ya regreso** –dijo ahora mientras veía a Bayleef y los legendarios los cuales asintieron seriamente a lo que el ratón eléctrico salió algo confiado.

 **–Ash-ka tu deseo de ser ministro pokemon lo cumpliremos pronto, jiji** -comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada el pequeño Hoopa a lo que Victini y los demás legendarios y pokemon presentes asintieron con seriedad.

 **Comedor de la zona de descanso.**

–Un Ralts…-murmuro ahora Tory mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el huevo pokemon que estaba ahora entre sus manos y que había recibido hace poco.

–Un magikarp…jamás pensé que se pudiera traer de vuelta a la vida a los pokemon…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el huevo pokemon.

–Es algo complicado pero nada que no pueda hacer el dios pokemon…-sentencio ahora Maiko con algo de convicción a lo que todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con algo de duda.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón…solamente espero que usen a esos pokemon para el propósito con el cual fueron revividos…** -dijo ahora Merrick mientras entraba junto a sus demás compañeros Carbink.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Tory mientras veía fijamente al pokemon Hada y al huevo que estaba en sus manos.

 **–Arceus considero que era una buena idea que Max Balance y Misty fueran castigados a manos de los Pokemon que en el pasado fueron entrenados por ellos y eran parte de su equipo pokemon…a mi parecer esa sería una buena venganza para empezar…**

Añadió el pokemon sin malicia alguna.

–Me agrada esa idea, ya quiero quitarle la peluca a esa zanahoria con patas…mi Gyarados y yo le haremos probar el verdadero sufrimiento…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras veía con tranquilidad su huevo.

–En cuanto a Max le hare pagar por todo…

Dijo Tory ahora con maldad mientras pensaba que el causante de que el menor de los Balance sufriera seria alguien que en el pasado era su amigo, y más placentero seria al ver a su antiguo pokemon en su contra.

–Bueno…creo que Manon y yo iremos a entrenar un poco en el plano Ancestral…-dijo ahora Kalm mientras terminaba su desayuno al igual que sus padres y la mencionada.

–No creo que hoy nos toque entrenamiento…-comenzó Maiko ahora- así que lo mejor sería ir a divertirnos un poco, yo iré a observar que hacen Cinthya y los demás líderes incluyendo a los traidores…-dijo ahora la de cabellos castaños para desaparecer usando un poco de su poder.

–No me gusta que ella este detrás de la campeona de Sinnoh…

Comenzó Samantha ahora.

–Iré a ver como esta mi amigo…-Dijo Tory ahora mientras observaba a Bonnie la cual asintió.

–Manon y yo iremos a entrenar un rato…-dijo kalm ahora con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Luego nos uniremos a ustedes, y a propósito…-dijo Tory ahora con algo de seriedad-¿alguno de ustedes tomo el libro que no había terminado de leer sobre las familias de Sinnoh? solamente me faltaba poco para saber qué había ocurrido con la familia Black…-dijo con curiosidad ahora el joven mientras veía a todos los cuales le veían con indiferencia y algo de preocupación.

–Ese libro la última vez lo vi en tus manos amigo…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Samantha.

– Y la última vez yo estaba hablando con Bonnie junto a las demás chicas con excepción de Maiko…-sentencio ahora el de cabellos azules.

–Entonces alguna de las chicas lo debe tener, y además no entiendo tu motivo para saber sobre eso…esa familia recuerdo bien que me dijiste que hace años que había muerto el ultimo mafioso, así que esa familia en teoría esta extinta por completo…

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven.

–Si…supongo que tienes razón, aun así debo encontrar ese libro…-sentencio el de cabellos azules para retirarse rápidamente.

–Entiendo…te veo luego compañero…-dijo la joven ahora con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se encontraba algo nerviosa.

 **–** **¿** **Porque ocultas algo tan importante como eso?** -dijo la pokemon Hierba mientras llegaba junto a la joven.

–No lo entenderían nunca, además de que mientras menos sepan que estoy viva es lo mejor…-sentencio la joven mientras salía rápidamente junto a sus fieles Leafeon y Glaceon.

– ** _"Extraño a papa, y me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto al ocultar nuestro origen"_** –se dijo mentalmente ahora la pokemon nieve Fresca mientras pensaba en el vaporeon que había pertenecido al padre de su entrenadora.

–Pronto tendré el poder de traerlos de vuelta a todos-dijo con decisión Samantha- **_"Vaporeon y los demás, por favor resistan un poco más, pronto estaremos juntos"_** –se dijo con algo de ánimos la joven mientras salía.

 **Habitación de Ash.**

–No por favor…déjenme tranquilo…no quiero que me molesten más… -musitaba el azabache con desesperación mientras se removía de un lado a otro con un rostro que indicaba dolor y desesperación mientras dentro de la habitación los pokemon que estaban allí veían y sentían con alarma y algo de miedo el cómo pequeños sonidos que antes eran difíciles de notar ahora se escuchaban a la perfección y como el poder que Ash había recibido comenzaba a hacer efecto más rápido de lo normal y como los huesos del cuerpo del azabache comenzaban a crujir para luego romperse instantáneamente mientras intentaban reacomodarse de nuevo al sitio en donde iban, afortunadamente el azabache estaba dormido y el dolor no sería tanto aunque cuando despertara completamente… todo sería completamente terrible para todos.

 **Sub-consciente de Ash.**

 _–Marica, estúpido, tonto, pendejo…eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la mente del azabache mientras delante de la consciencia de Ash se encontraban sus ex compañeros de viaje._

 _–_ _A_ _ellos también le fallaras y te traicionaran cuando menos te des cuenta…-comenzó Brock._

 _–Cuando menos te lo esperes ellos te abandonaran…-le siguió Misty._

 _–Ellos solamente buscan algo de beneficio, ni siquiera son tus amigos… ojala que a ellos si seas capaces de serles de beneficio…-dijo con burla ahora Max._

 _–Algún día tú y ellos nos pagaran todo lo que nos han hecho Ash…-dijo Misty ahora._

 _–No eras nadie para nosotros aunque lo fingíamos y con ellos será lo mismo…-dijo con furia May._

 _–No tienes que estar más solo Ash…-se escuchó la voz de Tory ahora lo que provoco que los ex amigos del azabache desaparecieran._

 _–Estamos aquí para ti…todos nosotros, los legendarios y tus pokemon siempre estaremos aquí para ti…-dijo Sara con una sonrisa._

 _–Tú debes guiarnos Ash, juntos haremos que las vidas de quienes nos hicieron sufrir sean un infierno…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa Samantha mientras recordaba a la mujer de cabellos cortos verde-azulados y ojos violetas de piel blanca que había matado a su padre._

 _–Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte a crear una nueva era…-dijo ahora Yamabi mientras recordaba las burlas de los soldados del equipo rocket que mataron a sus padres._

 _–Guíanos Ash…junto a los legendarios y a ti, castigaremos a quienes nos arrebataron lo que más amábamos…-dijo Max mientras recordaba a su antigua amada Daniela…definitivamente el no perdonaría a los Plasma por haberla matado._

–A pesar de que nunca te conocimos hasta ahora siempre admiramos tu valor y tu fuerza para no rendirte ¿Por qué esta vez debe ser diferente?-dijo con calma Crystal.

 _–Por donde pasemos solo se escucharan los gritos de súplica y piedad de quienes nos hicieron miserables…-dijo Luka ahora mientras recordaba a su padre…un hombre de cabellos y ojos verdes que a pesar de aparentar ser un caballero era un demonio capaz de vender a su hija por dinero._

 _–Pero no tendremos piedad… como ellos tampoco la tuvieron con nosotros…-dijo ahora ryu mientras recordaba el placer con el cual el líder de los Flare violo a su madre y mato a su padre._

 _–Solo los que se unan serán salvados…los demás morirán-dijo Kalm ahora._

 _–Les haremos suplicar piedad, la cual no daremos…les haremos desear la muerte mas esta solo será dada cuando ellos lloren lágrimas de sangre…-dijo de forma maniática Kage._

 _–Amigos…-dijo Ash conmovido mientras se levantaba con cuidado._

 _–Así es Ash…somos tus amigos y haremos lo que sea necesario para demostrarte que no somos falsos sino verdaderos…-dijo Albert con una sonrisa tranquila que fue correspondida por el azabache._

 _–Como elegido debes guiarnos y traer la nueva era en la que tanto humanos como pokemon sufrirán sino se unen…-dijo Ethan con calma._

 _–Tu poder será superior a cualquier entrenador…solamente nosotros seremos dignos de estar cerca de ti…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa._

 _–Nadie será capaz de hacerte frente…pero debemos permanecer juntos…-dijo Lis ahora._

 _–Por el bienestar de los pokemon…-dijo con algo de burla Szary._

 _–Por el bienestar y para que los humanos aprendan la lección…-dijo Alexis ahora._

 _–Acepto…-dijo de manera fría Ash a lo que todos sonrieron con felicidad para luego desaparecer._

 **Habitación de Ash.**

–Al menos se lo que debo hacer…-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Ash mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y que estos fueran completamente rojos.

 **– ¿Qué sucede Ash-ka?** -dijo ahora Hoopa muy preocupado mientras recordaba la perfección haber visto ese estado en su amigo cuando este fue poseído por la furia de su contra-parte.

–Se bien lo que debo hacer… pero en primer lugar deshagámonos de los intrusos…-dijo con locura Ash mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos demostrando ahora unos ojos de color azul zafiro los cuales estaban completamente vacíos y fríos al grado de que se podía llegar a pensar que Ash no poseía alma alguna.

 **– ¿Ash estas bien?-** dijo ahora su fiel pokemon para subirse al hombro de su mejor amigo algo asustado por el cambio en los ojos de su amigo.

–Estoy bien pikachu…-dijo con calma el de cabellos azabaches mientras veía fijamente a su primer pokemon.

 **–Hay problemas Ash-ka…** -dijo con algo de calma Hoopa…aunque no podía evitar asustarse un poco debido a que esa era la mirada de alguien que ya no tenía nada en el mundo que perder y también era la mirada de alguien que poseía una gran sed de venganza y que haría todo por lograrlo.

–Veamos quienes son…-dijo con burla Ash para desaparecer.

 **Habitación de Manon.**

–Dime la verdad Manon…-dijo Kalm con seriedad ahora.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora la joven algo nerviosa.

–Sonato me conto que tu apoyabas a los Flare al igual que Alan…sin embargo él no sabe bien lo que ellos te hacían, tengo razón ¿o no?-pregunto con seriedad el adulto mientras miraba a la joven con frialdad.

–No sé de qué me hablas…-dijo ahora la joven mientras aparentaba tranquilidad.

–A que Alan no sabe que ellos te obligaban a hacer y a sufrir lo que ninguna mujer debe sufrir… -le incrimino el joven con seriedad y al mismo tiempo con calma.

–Es verdad, él no sabe que ellos…-dijo la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo con curiosidad.

–Tienes la misma mirada que mi compañera Crystal… y hasta ahora soy el único hombre que se te puede acercar con confianza, si fuera alguien más tu comenzarías a gritar o algo peor… -finalizo ahora Kalm con seriedad.

–Es verdad, aunque no sé cómo se lo tome el cuándo… Alan tiene todo el derecho de despreciarme si así lo quiere… -dijo en un susurro la joven.

–Es problema suyo si lo hace, mejor no te culpes por lo sucedido… tu no pediste que ellos hicieran eso y además está el hecho de que los Flare deben ser eliminados…-sentencio ahora el joven a lo que la chica asintió.

–A veces me pregunto cómo estará, pero creo que a él le ira mejor con ellos o eso creo por los momentos…-sentencio ahora la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si, por los momentos es mejor que el permanezca con ellos y que se vuelva fuerte, estaré listo para retarle cuando sea el momento…-sentencio ahora Kalm con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la joven detenidamente y su sonrisa, una sonrisa que creía haber visto en otra joven o quizás en una niña hasta que finalmente la vio, en lugar de la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar vio a una niña de cabellos miel y ojos azules la cual le sonreía con auténtica felicidad lo cual provocó un fuerte debilitamiento.

– ¡Kalm!-musito ahora Manon con preocupación mientras con la ayuda de su pokemon y el Metagross de Kalm evitaban algún golpe para el entrenador.

–Es-estoy bien…-dijo en un susurro ahora el joven mientras miraba fijamente a la joven encontrándose con el rostro de Manon viéndole preocupada.

–No lo pareces…-dijo la joven ahora mientras veía la constante palidez y la falta de energía de quien era un desconocido para ella hasta hace poco.

–Esto me ha ocurrido desde que conocí a quienes me enfrascare en destruir luego, no sé porque motivo siento que me he olvidado de alguien a quien amo mucho…

Dijo el joven mientras miraba fijamente a Manon y pensando seriamente en todo lo ocurrido desde hace tres escasos meses, si es honesto consigo mismo debe admitir que a veces el sueña con una niña de cabellos miel y ojos celestes. Pero son solo sueños, ¿O no? Se pregunta al ver a su compañera preocupada.

–Es muy raro amigo, es como si una vieja parte de ti quisiera volver… -dijo Manon con una ligera nostalgia- no sabes lo mucho que hubiera querido conocer a Alan antes de que el conociera a Lysson…-dijo ahora con un tono de tristeza.

–Acaso tu…-dijo Kalm ahora extrañado mientras observaba a la joven pero el color de sus mejillas simplemente le confirmaba sus sospechas.

–Sí, creo que comencé a sentir algo por Alan… sé que ha pasado tiempo y el solamente se interesa por ser el más fuerte y derrotar a todos los entrenadores que tengan mega-evoluciones, pero…-dijo ahora la joven en un ligero suspiro mientras pensaba seriamente en todo.

–Lo amas –Es una afirmación

No una pregunta

–Si bueno…dejemos de hablar de esos temas…-dijo en un suspiro Manon mientras revisaba un poco su gabinete encontrando un collar con un dije en forma de Beautifly.

–Es hermoso…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras veía el collar.

–Gracias…me lo regalo una chica…-dijo con calma a lo que Kalm le miro extrañado- no tengo esas tendencias…-aclaro rápidamente.

– ¿Entonces?-dijo curioso Kalm cuando de repente sintió la puerta abrirse encontrándose a Kage allí.

–Quiero pelear con ambos al mismo tiempo a ver si son capaces de resistir…-dijo el de cabellos violetas con enojo al mismo tiempo sintiendo que vio completamente rojo al ver el cuello de la chica.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo con calma la joven.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo con calma Kalm mientras veía a Kage el cual debido a su bufanda ninguno de los dos podía notar que su labio temblaba ligeramente.

–Dame eso…-dijo con sequedad y crueldad kage mientras miraba el collar de Manon.

–Es un recuerdo de ella…-dijo Manon con algo de miedo mientras se escondía detrás de Kalm.

– ¿Tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza?-dijo con burla Kage mientras sacaba un Shuriken.

–Tú no le tocaras ni un cabello-dijo con algo de enojo Kalm después de haberle quitado el collar a Manon para luego lanzárselo a Kage.

– ¿Qué más tienes de ELLA?-dijo con enojo Kage luego de haber recogido el collar mientras veía el gabinete de la chica.

–Eso y un anillo…-respondió con miedo la chica desde la espalda de Kalm.

–Dámelo…-fue la escueta respuesta de kage mientras usaba sus sombras para desaparecer apareciendo ahora detrás de la joven para rápidamente agarrarla del cabello y comenzar a hamaquearla.

– ¡Suelta a mi trofeo!-gruño ahora Kalm con enojo mientras sacaba el anillo que estaba entre las pertenencias de la chica sorprendiéndose al notar que era un anillo de compromiso.

–Suel- suéltame…-mascullo ahora Manon mientras cerraba los ojos debido al asco que le producía el tacto violento de Kage y sentía el inminente deseo de comenzar a gritar debido a que su mente comenzaba a recordar los actos tan horribles que seguían luego de ese tacto tan violento.

– ¡Toma!-dijo ahora kalm para tirar el anillo a la cara de kage lo cual ocasiono que el mencionado soltara a Manon.

–No quiero que vuelvan a tocar las pertenencias de ella…o de lo contrario los matare…y otra cosa…déjale en claro de una vez que ella no es tu trofeo sino una esclava…-dijo Kage con enojo para darse la vuelta con intención de irse pero volteo rápidamente.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?-dijo Kalm con enojo mientras ayudaba a Manon a levantarse con cuidado.

–Los imbéciles están aquí…-dijo con enojo ahora para retirarse usando su sombra.

–Lo lamento…-dijo con calma Kalm a lo que Manon le vio.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?-dijo con algo de inquietud la joven.

–Lo es…pero te prometo que no pasaras por algo como esto de nuevo, vamos que tenemos que pensar en un plan…-dijo con seriedad a lo que la joven asintió.

 **Hoenn, Pueblo pardal.**

–Déjame ver si entiendo bien, dices que Ash y Bonnie fueron "raptados por personas que eran apoyadas por los legendarios"-dijo ahora con un tono de incredulidad Grace mientras observaba a su hija.

–Eso fue lo que paso, todo el caos que hubo hace algunos meses, fue creado por ellos…-dijo ahora Serena mientras veía a su madre.

– ¿Y dices que ellos mismos fueron quienes mataron el pokemon de Clemont, además de dejarles todas esas heridas a tu ahora novio y a Max además de que ellos mismos te mandaron hacia aquí?-dijo ahora con incredulidad Grace.

–Eso fue lo que paso mama… además, uno de ellos me llamo Hitomi y me confundió con alguien más… yo ni siquiera había escuchado ese nombre…

Dijo ahora Serena mientras observaba fijamente hacia el exterior en tanto que la mujer madura la cual está de espaldas agradece que su hija no la esté viendo, porque el rubor de culpabilidad ha invadido hasta sus orejas.

–Eso sí que es muy raro…

Dijo ahora Grace mientras fingía asombro y pensaba rápidamente en un tema para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación debido a que no deseaba recordar ese suceso tan desagradable, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

–Oye Serena, sabes que falta muy poco para esa fecha tan especial…-dijo Grace con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia mientras observaba a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Arceus permitió que tantas vidas inocentes se perdieran hace casi muchos años en el accidente del Magnetotren.

–Es verdad mama…-dijo Serena ahora con un deje de tristeza mientras pensaba en el ``ritual´´ que ella junto a su madre habían realizado durante tanto tiempo para alguien que siempre se creyó muerto pero que nunca lo estuvo- este año he decidido que en esta ocasión no hare nada por esa fecha.

–Hija, kalm fue un amigo muy querido para ti… ahora que él no está entre nosotros, lo mejor es que recordemos su memoria como el buen amigo que fue cuando vivía…lo prometiste en su tumba, recuerda bien que lo hiciste…-dijo Grace ahora pero Serena simplemente negó.

–No puedo mama, no puedo guardarle luto a alguien que sigue vivo y que no me recuerda –dijo ahora Serena con algo de inquietud en su voz.

– ¿Kalm está vivo?-dijo ahora anonadada Grace- ¿Cómo, cuándo, porque? –dijo ahora mientras intentaba asimilar la magnitud de ese descubrimiento.

–De alguna manera lo está, se supone que debió haber muerto junto a sus padres…pero siempre estuvo viviendo en este lugar junto a una familia sustituta y no tengo idea de cómo sobrevivió, solamente sé que Zygarde de alguna manera intervino…-dijo Serena con algo de nostalgia.

– ¿Hablamos del mismo legendario de nuestra región, el poderoso dragón de tierra?-dijo anonadada Grace.

–El mismo mama…-dijo Serena ahora mientras respiraba con fuerza y procedía a contarle todo lo sucedido a su madre.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

 _–_ _¿_ _Por qué los trajeron de vuelta y ahora están en manos de ese joven?-cuestiono ahora J con un tono que indicaba cierta alegría, aunque todo a su alrededor era oscuro, podía sentir la presencia y el poder que emanaban de los dos entes que todavía se encontraban allí en esa dimensión._

 _–Era el destino de ellos, al destino no se le puede escapar…-dijo con suavidad una voz femenina que resonó por todo el lugar._

 _–_ _A_ _demás eran ordenes de Arceus, y a pesar de todo el poder que los tres ostentamos por ser lo que somos, debemos cumplir las órdenes del creador, de todas formas el creo esta dimensión y a nosotros…-respondió otra voz masculina ahora como si nada, debido a que de todas formas él y sus compañeros sabían de sobra la respuesta._

 _–_ _¿_ _Qué sucedió con el tercero de ustedes?-dijo ahora J con cansancio en su voz._

 _–_ _E_ _l fue llamado a cumplir con una misión en el sitio de donde tú y todas las almas que son torturadas aquí provienen…cuando sea el momento de irnos nosotros también lo haremos…-dijo la primera voz con calma y tranquilidad._

 **Sinnoh, ciudad Vetusta.**

–Jodido sol ¿Por qué no te extingues?-dijo con enojo un joven de 15 años de piel morena, ojos azules y cabellos castaños rojizos mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

 _–_ _P_ _arece que alguien la está pasando sumamente mal…-_ cuestiono ahora una voz burlona en la habitación.

–Deja de molestar tan temprano…no estoy de humor princesa…-dijo con burla el joven.

 _–Agradece que estas allá y no aquí…-resonó la voz masculina con enojo._

 _–_ _¿_ _Todavía de mal humor al saber que debes velar que lo poco que sabemos hasta ahora no se altere?-dijo ahora una voz femenina._

–Me enoja más el hecho de que debo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí cuando podría seguir viendo todo en silencio…-dijo el joven con molestia.

 _–Simplemente asegúrate de que todo salga como debe ser…-dijo la voz femenina con calma._

–Según lo que recuerdo bien… ella debe morir y en el futuro ambos serán felices juntos…-dijo el joven con enojo.

 _–Así es… el hecho de que ese chico ayudara a los Flare a capturar a Zygarde es algo que debe ser redimido de alguna forma…-dijo la voz femenina con calma._

–Además así él se hará más fuerte… debido a que el poder del alma de ella pasara a manos suyas…-dijo con calma el joven mientras asentía.

–Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿al estar aquí las formas de ser cambian?-dijo de forma curiosa el joven de ojos azules.

–No lo sabemos… no habíamos pensado mucho en esa posibilidad, pero de ser así tú ya habrías cambiado aunque sea un poco… en fin, nos mantendremos en contacto…-dijo la voz femenina con calma.

 **Hoenn, reunión de líderes, alto mando y cerebros de la frontera.**

–Entonces ya estamos listos…-comenzó a decir Scott mientras observaba que algunos de los líderes de esa región se encontraban sentados mientras sus rostros mostraban seriedad.

–Por supuesto, luego de más de tres meses finalmente pudimos acceder a la zona de descanso en Sinnoh, suponemos que allí se encuentran los responsables de los eventos ocurridos hace un par de meses…-comenzó a decir Liza.

–Por eso algunos campeones y algunos líderes de las regiones han ido para allá, es imposible que escapen…con ellos capturados deberán decir en donde se encuentran los legendarios…-dijo con algo de inquietud Alana debido a que su pareja se encontraba en esa misión.

–Y también que ocurrió con Valery, Sabrina y los demás rehenes que están en su poder junto a Ash…-finalizo ahora Noland con seriedad y algo de inquietud debido a que sentía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no debían hacerlo.

–Aun así debemos tener cuidado debido a que al sentirse acorralados pueden ponerse agresivos y furiosos…-sentencio Scott ahora.

–Todavía no entiendo si los legendarios hacen esto por voluntad propia u obligados por ellos…-sentencio ahora Greta.

–Eso lo descubriremos pronto… -sentencio Scott mientras rezaba para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 **Zona de descanso, habitación de Max.**

–Y así, es como lucirás a partir de ahora… -dijo ahora con indiferencia el joven mientras veía a la pequeña Bonnie la cual ahora llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas traseras la cual si bien no se diferenciaba mucho a su peinado anterior estaba el hecho de que su cabello había cambiado a un tono castaño con unos lentes de contacto de color verde que yacían en sus ojos.

– ¡Me encanta muchas gracias!-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa la joven para ir hacia donde se encontraban sus pokemon y su recién evolucionada Shelgon.

–Sin duda que tienes un equipo que será sumamente fuerte…-dijo con una sonrisa Max mientras miraba el poderoso equipo de dragones que Bonnie tendría en el futuro.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo ahora con curiosidad la pequeña mientras se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de varios helicópteros y varios pasos a gran velocidad rápidamente en toda la casa.

– ¡Preciosa, demonios nos encontraron los campeones!-grito ahora Tory mientras entraba a la habitación de su compañero encontrando a ambos los cuales estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

– ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-dijo ahora sorprendida Bonnie.

–No lo sé, el caso es que lo hicieron y debemos pensar en una estrategia rápida para evitar que nos atrapen…-dijo ahora el de cabellos azules con un tono serio.

–No podemos pelear…Ash aún no se encuentra en condiciones…-dijo ahora Albert mientras entraba con un semblante serio a la habitación.

–Quien dijo que no me encontraba en condiciones…-sentencio Ash mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación.

–Tus poderes aún no están perfectamente controlados hermano…-dijo Bonnie con preocupación.

–Es verdad, pero los pokemon todavía pueden pelear, todos podemos pelear y salir impunes de aquí…-dijo Ash con decisión.

– ¿Que nos sugieres entonces Ash?…-dijo Kalm con tranquilidad mientras aparecía en una esquina junto a Manon.

–Llama a Zygarde y dile que todo este sitio debe ir bajo tierra…-dijo con seriedad el azabache.

– ¿Qué tan bajo tierra debe ir?-dijo ahora algo preocupado Kalm por el hecho de que se atrevía a exponer al dragón de tierra frente a los Flare y frente a Alan.

–Lo suficiente para que este sitio no lo encuentren nunca más, en pocas palabras este lugar desaparecerá bajo tierra y una vez que hayamos vencido volverá a su sitio original…-sentencio ahora Ash a lo que los presentes asintieron.

– ¿Y que pasara con los pokemon?-dijo ahora Albert.

–No podemos abandonar a nuestros pokemon aquí… yo no pienso hacerle eso a ninguno de mis pokemon o los que son de ustedes…-dijo ahora el azabache pensativo.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos con ellos?-dijo ahora Kalm.

–Que cada uno de los que están conmigo tomen a dos o tres de sus pokemon y se preparen a pelear…los demás los enviaremos al Plano Ancestral hasta que solucionemos todo esto…-sentencio el azabache con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y nuestros ``prisioneros´´?-dijo ahora Kalm con algo de calma.

–Que mis padres y mi hermano vayan junto a todos los pokemon y los demás al plano Ancestral…luego nos reuniremos con ellos…-dijo con seriedad Ash.

–Se hará como usted ordene Ash…-dijo Albert ahora mientras salía corriendo junto a Max hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los demás.

 **Sala de la zona de descanso.**

–Pensé que eran tontos pero a la final no resultaron serlo…-dijo ahora Joe con enojo.

–Ya sabemos que hacer…-dijo Crystal ahora.

–Solo esperamos que estén bien cuidados…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras veía partir a sus fieles Salamence e Infernape partir.

 **–** **¡** **Queremos pelear para defender nuestro hogar!-** dijeron ambas evoluciones de Eevee con decisión.

–No puedo permitir que se arriesguen, Milo y Gengar se quedaran conmigo…-dijo ahora la joven con pesar.

 **– ¡No es justo!** -grito con enojo la pokemon verdor mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace 10 años y la impotencia que sintió cuando solamente era una eevee de días de nacida.

–Hablaremos luego de eso, las quiero mucho preciosas…-dijo ahora la joven mientras tomaba en brazos a sus dos primeras compañeras y las lanzaba hacia el portal.

– ¿No crees que estas siendo algo injusta con ellas?-`pregunto ahora Lis.

–Es lo mejor… no quiero que se repita lo sucedido hace años…-musito ahora con decisión la joven al mismo tiempo que algo de remordimiento comenzaba a sentir.

–Bueno, supongo que Greni, Guard y Garden se quedan conmigo…-dijo Lis.

–En ese caso, los que se quedan conmigo…serán Shadow, Mayleen y Terra…-dijo ahora Ryu con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

–Nate, Iris y Zack…-dijo Max ahora.

–Charizard y Espeon…-dijo Ethan con calma.

–Swampert, Magmortar y Electivire…-dijo Kalm ahora.

–Plusle, Minun y Tort…-dijo Tory.

–Staraptor y Garchomp…-dijo Alexis ahora.

–Jolteon y Gardevoid…-dijo Dizzy con seriedad.

–Machamp y Chesnaught…-dijo Albert con algo de sequedad.

–Levia y Perséfone…-musito Crystal.

–Figther y Zura…-menciono Luka ahora.

–Gaia y Wall…-dijo Rai con frialdad.

–Thyphon y Hera…-menciono Sara con algo de enojo.

–Braviary y Emboar…-mascullo Szary con burla.

–Tyranitar y Magnezone…-dijo simplemente Joe con algo de enojo por lo sucedido.

–Lopunny y Lucario…-dijo Jack ahora a lo que las mencionadas asintieron con felicidad.

–Es bueno ver que ya han decidido chicos…-dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llegaba junto a ellos junto a pikachu el cual se encontraba en su hombro.

–Ya llame a Zygarde…solo debemos ganar tiempo…-dijo Kalm ahora.

– ¿Pelearas con nosotros Ash?-dijo ahora Albert en tono respetuoso.

–Por supuesto… no los dejare solos… usare a Zoroark, Talonflame, Snivy, Wartotle, Pidgeot y para tener la primera batalla debido a que tengo muy poco tiempo como su entrenador…te elijo a ti, Merrick…-sentencio el azabache mientras veía al pequeño tipo Hada.

 **–Ash yo…es un buen ofrecimiento, pero no sé si este listo para la batalla tan grande que se nos viene encima…** -comenzó a decir el Carbink.

–Tonterías, hemos entrenado estos meses, y sé que estas completamente listo al igual que los que mencione…-dijo el azabache con calma mientras se acercaba hacia el pokemon.

 **–Hare lo mejor que pueda…** -dijo con decisión el pokemon hada mientras asentía con firmeza.

 **–** **E** **ntonces los demás pokemon se irán…** -dijo ahora Mewtwo mientras aparecía, a su lado se encontraba el pokemon del cual provenía, el pequeño Mew.

–Así es Mewtwo…-dijo Ash ahora- pero tú y Mew deberían estar en el plano Ancestral… nadie debe verlos…-sentencio con frialdad.

 **–** **T** **al vez sea verdad, pero nuestro deber como legendarios es apoyar a nuestro elegido en lo que él decida…y si decides pelear, nosotros también debemos hacerlo…además no podemos permitir que algo le pase a ti y a los que están contigo…**

Sentencio el clon mientras miraba a los pokemon que pelearían para defender su hogar mientras el dragón de tierra hacia su trabajo, aún era verdad que el repudiaba a los humanos y a los pokemon que eran entrenados por los humanos debido al hecho de que el los veía simplemente como esclavos de los humanos, aunque últimamente se encontraba el hecho de que esos pokemon que entrenaban con él y los demás legendarios poco a poco se estaban ganando el respeto del creador de todo y el resto de los legendarios, motivo por el cual el solamente debía aceptarlo como tal… junto a eso se encontraba el hecho de que solamente los pokemon que aceptaran unirse a su causa sin importar las consecuencias tendrían el derecho de vivir tranquilamente en la nueva era.

– ¿A dónde iremos luego de que escapemos?-dijo ahora Albert con seriedad.

 **–Hay dos posibles opciones…** -dijo Arceus con seriedad mientras aparecía.

–Dinos Arceus…-demando el azabache con seriedad.

 **–Irnos al árbol del comienzo o…** -comenzó a decir el dios.

– ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?-dijo Ash con desconfianza debido a que recordaba perfectamente lo mal que la paso en ese lugar.

 **–Irnos a Alola…** -dijo el Dios con seriedad.

–Nunca había escuchado ese nombre…-comenzó Albert.

– ¿Qué tipo de sitio es Alola?-pregunto Lis con curiosidad.

 **–Es una región que todavía no ha sido descubierta por los humanos… todavía le falta aproximadamente 5 años para que los humanos la descubran…tiempo suficiente para que podamos hacer todo con calma…** -finalizo el dios ahora.

–Una nueva región… irnos todos nosotros a un sitio en donde nadie nos encuentre, un sitio en que tal vez haya algo nuevo para todos nosotros…-musito Ash con tranquilidad.

–Tenemos que elegir bien el siguiente paso que daremos Ash…-dijo Albert con calma.

–Hablaremos luego de eso…primero nos encargaremos de escapar de aquí y luego pensaremos que hacer… -menciono el azabache con calma-y Kalm, será mejor que mantengas a tu Metagross cerca en caso que sea necesario…-finalizo con calma.

–En ese caso… tú te vas Magmortar, Metagross se queda…-comento el adulto a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

–Bien entonces…nosotros nos vamos…-comenzó Valery.

–Así es, iremos a buscarles cuando todo esto termine…-comenzó Ash mientras se acercaba hacia Sabrina y sin saber el motivo le acaricio un poco el cabello.

–Ash…-comenzaron a decir al mismo tiempo Dalia y Daisy.

–Cuídense chicas… las volveré a ver luego…-fue todo lo que dijo el azabache con un poco de vergüenza para ver a Mewtwo y asentir rápidamente para que el pokemon clon estirara su mano y todos los pokemon con excepción de Pikachu y amigos presentes desaparecieran.

 **–Ash, eso fue…** -comenzó con algo de duda el pokemon Hada algo sorprendido por haber visto esa manifestación de cariño.

–No sé de qué me hablas, Merrick…-dijo el mencionado mientras se acercaba hacia el pequeño y se inclinaba a su altura con cuidado para ponerle el objeto que había decidido que llevaría de ahora en adelante.

 **–** **¿** **Este es el objeto que llevare en la batalla?** -cuestiono ahora el tipo roca y hada mientras observaba fijamente que ahora alrededor de su cuerpo se encontraba una banda focus.

–Así es, empieza a moverte con ella mientras les equipo a los demás sus objetos…-sentencio el azabache mientras se acercaba hacia su talonflame y los demás los cuales le veían con entusiasmo.

 **–** **¡** **Esta pelea la ganaremos todos juntos!** -dijo ahora el ratoncito eléctrico para irse a conversar un poco con todos los pokemon que pelearían esa batalla.

 **Afueras de la zona de descanso.**

–Vamos Diantha, no puedes estar enojada para siempre por esa pequeña bromita, tú sabes bien que Ash no es nadie…-comenzó a decir Iris con tranquilidad.

–No es justo lo que hiciste, técnicamente nos metiste en un problema muy grave al hacer eso… -comento con tranquilidad la campeona de Kalos mientras pensaba con algo de preocupación el hecho de que ella había dicho delante de una líder que se encargaría de proteger a Ash y sin embargo ella fue el instrumento de una cruel trampa.

–Todo es culpa de ese niñito inmaduro… nosotros los humanos no les hemos fallado ni a los legendarios o a Arceus, tan pronto como terminemos con esto…todo volverá a ser como antes, eso te lo aseguro…-dijo la morena con calma.

–Más te vale que eso sea así…-comenzó Diantha con calma.

 **– ¡Ten cuidado Diantha!** -dijo con algo de miedo su fiel pokemon para acercarse rápidamente a su dueña y abrazarle justo en el momento en que una poderosa bola sombra se dirigía hacia la campeona siendo evadido debido a la tele transportación de la pokemon.

–Falle por muy poco…-comenzó a decir ahora Ash el cual miraba con frialdad a todos los presentes los cuales no le reconocieron por su cabello de color blanco y sus ojos los cuales eran completamente blancos sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento además de que su vestimenta había cambiada siendo esta un traje parecido al de Sir Aaron de color morado y negro junto a un casco que cubría toda la cada permitiendo observar solo los ojos y un mechón blanco.

–Tú debes ser el responsable de todo lo ocurrido hace algunos meses…-comenzó a decir Diantha con algo de calma debido a que había sentido la fuerza de ese ataque y había sido demoledora.

–En efecto yo soy al que buscan…aunque bueno, no lo hice yo todo solo… recibí ayuda…-dijo Ash ahora para que el resto de los chicos aparecieran.

–Sabemos a lo que han venido…-comenzó a decir ahora Kalm con naturalidad y con una sombría voz.

–Si quieren capturarnos y hacernos pagar por todo lo que hemos hecho… tendrán que pelear por ese derecho…-le siguió Max.

–Si saben lo que les conviene, callaran y se entregaran por las buenas…-amenazo ahora Iris mientras observaba a todos fijamente.

–Según ustedes… ¿Qué hemos hecho para que tengamos la ``fortuna´´ de ver a líderes de las seis regiones junto a sus alto mandos y algunos campeones y ex campeones-dijo con burla Szary.

–En primer lugar está el controlar a los legendarios y obligarles a destruir todo…-dijo con un tono serio Lance.

–En segundo hay que agregarle el hecho de que han estado destruyendo ciudades…-dijo ahora Diantha con calma.

–Eso incluye sitios como ciudad Luminalia, Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste, Pueblo Arcilla, y la isla de Altomare…-dijo Anabel ahora.

– ¿Altomare desapareció?-dijo ahora Samantha extrañada.

–No sabemos qué paso con ese lugar…eso no fue nuestra responsabilidad, aunque hubiera sido una buena idea, aunque alguien nos robó esa idea…-dijo Ash con un tono siniestro.

–Hagamos algo…una batalla pokemon, ustedes contra nosotros… ninguno usara a los legendarios, ya que ellos mismos pelearan por su cuenta…si nos derrotan nos entregaremos y harán lo que les dé la gana…-comenzó Sara.

–Pero si nosotros ganamos…ustedes se rendirán y nosotros escaparemos…-le siguió ahora Tory.

–Y le informaran a todos que los poderosos líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y campeones fueron cruelmente humillados…-termino de decir Ryu con burla.

–Nosotros…-comenzó a decir Diantha con algo de temor debido a que perder no era una opción- aceptamos el reto…-concluyo con decisión.

–Perfecto… que así sea…-dijo ahora Ash con maldad para que todos asintieran y lanzaran al aire sus pokebolas de las cuales salieron todos los pokemon en medio de un haz que si bien era de su color habitual y aunque nadie lo pudo ver, por escasos segundos la luz se había vuelto negra.

– ¡Gengar, Milo a pelear!-dijo ahora Samantha mientras que los mencionados se situaron frente al Gengar de Morty y el Milotic de Wallace y Lucy.

-Aceptamos el reto chiquilla…-dijeron ahora los tres con decisión.

–No sería justo si los tipo agua no tienen… un campo adecuado a sus necesidades…-dijo con burla ahora Ash para observar a Mewtwo el cual asintió.

– ¿Qué planean?-dijo ahora con detenimiento Wallace.

–Solo lo mejor para nuestras batallas…quiero probar el poder de Milotic…-dijo Samantha ahora para que su pokemon y Levia asintieran desde la pequeña piscina.

– ¡Eso es trampa!-gruño ahora Lance.

–Yo elijo pelear contigo…-dijo ahora Diantha mientras veía al líder sin saber que se trataba de Ash.

–Acepto…-dijo ahora sin miramientos el joven para que frente suyo se pusiera Merrick- una batalla de tipos Hada estará bien…

–Los demás elijan con quienes pelearan sus pokemon…-dijo ahora Ash a lo que todos asintieron con seriedad mientras veían los pokemon que estaban con los líderes, alto mando y campeón.

–Bien veamos… de Kanto están Brock, Misty, Erika, el general, Blaine, Agatha y Lance-dijo Ethan ahora.

–De Jhoto están Pegaso, Bugsy, Blanca, Morty, Clair, y Karen… -dijo con algo de enojo Sara.

–De Hoenn están Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, el insoportable, Tate, Liza, Wallace, Juan, Anabel y Lucy…-dijo con rencor Luka.

–Tú eres la insoportable por destruir mi ciudad…-gruño ahora Norman con enojo.

– ¡Usted tiene la culpa de eso!-grito con enojo ahora la de cabellos azules.

–De Sinnoh están Roark, Gardenia, Brega, Fantina, Candice, Lectro y Gaia…-dijo Alexis con algo de enojo.

–De Unova están Cilan, Aloe, Camus, Camila, Cheren, Hiedra, Drayden y la zorra campeona…-dijo Crystal ahora con algo de burla.

– ¡Oye!-grito ahora Iris.

–Quiero de vuelta a mis hermanos…-dijo con enojo Cilan.

–Aunque los encontraras ellos no van a querer volver…ellos ya son como nosotros-dijo con algo de burla Crystal- quería probar mi poder contra la campeona de kalos…pero tú también eres una campeona así que no habrá mayor diferencia…

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Iris mientras veía a su Haxorus.

– ¡No tengas piedad Perséfone!-dijo con maldad la joven a lo que su Gardevoid variocolor asintió poniéndose delante del pokemon de la campeona.

–De Kalos están Viola, Grant, Amaro, Korrina, Olympia, Wulfric, Narciso y Diantha…-dijo ahora Ryu.

–Aún son muchos de esa región a pesar de que pudimos anular a dos de sus líderes…-dijo con enojo Joe.

–En ese caso… cada quien elija a su rival…Diantha es mía…-dijo Ash con frialdad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Deténganse…no queremos hacerles daño a ustedes…-dijo ahora Anabel mientras veía a los pokemon y usando sus poderes intento comunicarse con ellos siendo infructuoso debido a que una energía completamente oscura la rodeo atacándola.

– ¡Ah!-grito con fuerza la de cabellos lilas mientras sentía como era rechazada en las mentes de los pokemon y luego de haber logrado entrar sentir una gran ira, rabia y rencor y descubrir que las mentes de los pokemon estaban muertas y no respondían.

 **–No vuelva a intentar eso nunca más…** -escucho en su mente la voz de Perséfone, Gaia, Garden, Mayleen, el Espeon de Ethan, la Gengar de Samantha, el Carbink y la Zoroark que desconocía que eran de Ash, Zura, Metagross, la Gardevoid de Dizzy y la Lucario de Jack.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo ahora Lucy preocupada de ver a su compañera respirando agitada.

–Sus mentes están muertas…-dijo aterrada-¿Qué es lo que han hecho con esos pokemon?-dijo mientras temblaba al recordar el rencor que sintió provenir de los pokemon y sus grandes ansias de sangre.

–Nada solamente cuidarlos y permitir que no sufran…-dijo ahora Joe con burla.

Una batalla pokemon comenzaba y aunque parecía dispareja, al ser tantos lideres contra ese grupo de jóvenes…la diferencia era el poder de un pokemon clon y del primer pokemon creado por Arceus…Sin embargo, los líderes no deseaban herirlos demasiado solamente querían derrotarlos, pero sus enemigos sí que querían acabar con sus vidas…

Aunque por dentro…Ash y sus amigos sonreían debido a que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que _ella_ terminara el trabajo, a lo lejos Yamabi y Kage veían todo junto a Maiko la cual acababa de llegar y no se atrevía a intervenir.

 **Hoenn, Zona desconocida.**

En este sitio de Hoenn que muchos no estarían dispuestos a caminar debido a ser un territorio en donde habitaba una gran manada de los poderosos pseudo-legendarios Salamence, pokemon los cuales son de carácter muy fiero y capaces de ser aún más poderosos gracias a su mega-evolución… a pesar de todo esto, se podía observar a un joven de 16 años de cabellos plateados completamente de piel pálida y ojos amarillos el cual estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra debajo de la cual se podía observar una camisa azul con el símbolo del ADN junto a unos jeans negros y unos tenis negros el cual tenía en la espalda una funda en la cual se encontraba una espada.

 **–** **¡** **Ya quiero ver qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto nuestro viejo amigo!** -dijo con emoción su Leafeon la cual correspondía al nombre de Forest.

–Yo también espero reencontrarme una vez más con el… es el único que falta y comenzaremos de una buena vez nuestra misión…-confeso ahora el joven el cual correspondía al nombre de Konnor con una sonrisa.

 **– ¿En qué piensas Konnor?** -dijo con algo de timidez Mystic.

–En lo mucho que han ocurrido en estos pocos meses…-dijo el joven con tranquilidad mientras pensaba en todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…desgracias que aunque muchos podrían pensar que tal vez fueran causadas por los que estaban con Ash, en realidad eran provocadas por la ausencia de los legendarios y el delicado equilibrio que había sido destruido aunado al hecho de la presencia de alguien que había llegado hace poco y había creado el caos en las islas de Hoenn mejor conocidas como A, B y C.

 **– ¿Crees que ellos estén bien hasta que el teatro que debemos montar termine?** -dijo ahora con algo de curiosidad Night.

–Lo estarán… -fue la precisa respuesta del joven el cual confiaba en el hecho de que los legendarios se encontraban con sus futuros compañeros.

 **–Pareces muy confiado en ellos…** –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Forest.

–Tal vez lo esté… pero recordemos el hecho de que ellos están es con alguien que muchas veces arriesgo su vida por los legendarios y que aun sin haber desarrollado su dominio sobre el aura evito una gran catástrofe…-dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se desvaneció justo en el momento en que observo como se acercaba hacia su ubicación el pokemon por el cual se encontraba allí.

 **–** **¿** **Qué haces aquí?** -dijo con cierta alegría el líder de aquella manera de pseudo-legendarios mientras observaba con detenimiento al joven que hace tanto tiempo le había ayudado.

–He venido para que cumplas tu palabra…es hora de irnos y que te hagas más fuerte de lo que ya eres…-sentencio el joven con tranquilidad a lo que el dragón asintió con seriedad.

 **–** **P** **or supuesto vamos, este sitio ya no tiene nada más que ofrecerme, además quiero ser parte de lo que se avecina…** -dijo ahora el pokemon dragón con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Entonces vamos amigo…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Konnor para abrir con cuidado su mochila y sacar del interior de esta una pokebola para luego oprimir el botón del medio y que la misma se agrandara.

 **–Por supuesto, vamos** -dijo ahora con una sonrisa el pseudo-legendario para acercarse hacia su entrenador y con delicadeza tocar su pokebola siendo atraído por un haz de luz de color roja hacia su interior.

–Es bueno ver que estas bien amigo…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Konnor mientras veía con calma como la pokebola terminaba de moverse ligeramente para luego quedar completamente estática.

 **– ¿Qué más debemos hacer ahora Konnor?** -dijo Forest con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Metalik y Draco ya están conmigo…así que es hora del teatro que daremos…-dijo con seriedad konnor a lo que todo su equipo compuesto por las evoluciones de Eevee asintieron.

 **Sinnoh, ciudad Veilstone.**

– ¿Cómo vas con eso Reggie?-cuestiono ahora con calma Paul mientras veía a su hermano.

–No se ha podido realizar con éxito…-negó ahora su hermano mientras colgaba la llamada que estaba intentando realizar a la casa de Ash en pueblo paleta.

– ¿Qué opinas de Ash?-dijo ahora Paul luego de unos momentos de silencio.

–Es un buen chico…aun no me creo que como tú dices, este involucrado en esos actos terribles ocurridos…-dijo en un suspiro su hermano mayor.

–Pero si lo está…-dijo Paul ahora con frialdad.

–En todo caso…aun no me creo el hecho de que todos sus amigos le traicionaran…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras veía a su hermano mientras interiormente se debatía si ayudar a su propia sangre o unirse a Latios y a Ash.

–Ash es un don nadie…ni siquiera entenderé el motivo del hecho de que él es el elegido…-dijo ahora Paul con frialdad mientras se sentaba a ver un poco las noticias.

–Nadie imaginaria que se ocultaban tan cerca…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras hacía lo mismo en otro sofá diferente.

–Lo bueno es que hoy finalmente pagaran todo lo que han hecho…-dijo paul ahora mientras veía fijamente las noticias, más sin embargo no era el único debido a que en varias zonas de las distintas regiones existían personas que se encontraban muy preocupadas por la ausencia de los legendarios.

 **Sinnoh, sitio desconocido.**

En el famoso sub-suelo de la región se podía observar al ex campeón de la región de Hoenn mientras se dedicaba a su pasatiempo favorito, a un lado del chaleco en donde se encontraba la piedra llave de su fiel Metagross se podía ver un intercomunicador.

–Asi que ya han comenzado…-dijo con calma mientras se dedicaba a reposar un poco y tomar algo de agua.

–Así es…-se escuchó la voz de Scott- te mantendremos en contacto…-dijo con calma el creador de la batalla de la frontera para cortar la comunicación y enfocarse en dirigir el ataque.

–Espero que tengan éxito…así ellos nos explicaran el motivo por el cual han estado causando caos desde hace tres meses…-dijo con calma el ex campeón para seguir excavando en busca de fósiles, tesoros del sub-suelo de la región o alguna pista o indicio.

Media hora después y tras haber recolectado algunos fósiles junto a algunos objetos y unas cuantas gemas prismas y blancas el ex campeón llego a una pared que aunque intento romper con cuidado y en donde se podía ver una especie de oración detrás de ellas.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo con cautela debido a que sentía que ese lugar nunca había sido descubierto y parecía una especie de santuario.

Inesperadamente en el sub-suelo de Sinnoh se comenzó a sentir un fuerte y poderoso terremoto…como si algún pokemon estuviera excavando fuertemente el sub suelo o como si estuviera arrastrando algo a través del sub suelo, motivo por el cual la fuerte pared termino por derrumbarse… revelando que detrás de ella había una especie de santuario antiguo.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo con cautela el especialista en tipo Acero mientras entraba con cuidado al sitio en el cual se podía ver lo que parecía una antigua civilización que posiblemente conocían la existencia de Arceus dado a que había dos estatuas del creador de todo rodeando la parte principal del santuario en donde habían dos inscripciones a lo que él se acercó con cuidado a leer…sin saber que eso sería un grave error...

 **Resonance**

 _Dicen, que los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras, y que ante el temor de su poder, Arceus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de sus otras mitades... En otros mitos, esto es lo que se conoce como "Hilo rojo", en el cual se plantea que cada ser humano tiene un alma gemela a la cual estará destinada hasta el fin de sus días._

 _¿Pero qué sucede?... cuando dos personas sin un hilo rojo que los una, son totalmente compatibles, tanto así, que pueden llegar a ser uno solo. Eso es uno de los grandes misterios que se aplican en diferentes mitos y leyendas, pero también son el tipo de cosas que ni la misma mente humana puede explicar. Esto es lo que se llama "Resonancia" y en muchas ocasiones, y por lo menos en este mundo creado por Arceus, esto es algo que puede cambiar una vida entera..._

 ** _Sincronización_**

 _Los seres humanos y los pokemon fueron creados por Arceus al mismo tiempo, mientras Mew se encargaba de los pokemon que poblarían los océanos, la tierra y el cielo…pokemones como Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf se encargaban de las cualidades que poseerían cada humano al mismo tiempo que algunos más como regigigas movían los continentes a su respectivo lugar en tanto que Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se encargaban del tiempo, espacio y la antimateria…cuando todo estuvo listo, todos los legendarios simplemente se retiraron a velar de la creación en silencio confiando en que los humanos y los pokemon se llevarían bien y que los pokemon no serían abusados por los humanos los cuales deberían aprender a llevarse bien y a respetar a los pokemon._

 _¿Pero qué sucede?... cuando una persona y un pokemon, llegan a compartir el mismo ideal y el mismo sueño, tanto así, que pueden llegar a un modo llamado sincronización en el cual el pokemon se hace mucho más fuerte y ambos técnicamente son uno solo. Esta es otra de las cosas que ni la misma mente humana puede explicar. Esto es lo que se llama "sincronización"._

– ¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo anonadado Steven ahora impresionado debido a la información que se encontraba antes detrás de una enorme pared de roca.

 **–** **P** **ero que atrevido…humano patético…** -se escuchó ahora una voz algo femenina para que rápidamente apareciera delante del ex campeón un pokemon que tenía un parecido a un perro de color negro con algunos detalles verdes y en su cuello había una especie de collar o bufanda de color verde.

– ¿Qué eres?-dijo con algo de temor debido a que sentía la sed de sangre que emanaba del pokemon el cual poseía una especie de gema roja debajo de su cuello por lo que rápidamente estaba a punto de tomar la pokebola de su leal Metagross cuando vio como el collar del pokemon se estiraba haciendo que soltara la pokebola.

–Tu no debes estar aquí…-dijo alguien de forma fría a sus espaldas antes de que Steven cayera desmayado con un golpe en su cabeza.

 **–** **P** **ensé que debería matarlo…** -dijo ahora de manera relajada el pokemon mientras veía que detrás del inconsciente se encontraba Kalm.

– ¿Hizo algún daño a eso?-dijo ahora Kalm mientras veía al pokemon el cual revisaba el estado del santuario.

 **–Ninguno…afortunadamente, pero creo que mover la zona de descanso ocasiono que la pared fuera destruida…me llevare este secreto aún más abajo del sub-suelo…conozco un sitio en el que no lo hallarán por más que lo busquen…** -finalizo el pokemon mientras veía a Kalm el cual pareció sonreír un poco.

–Vamos entonces…-dijo con calma para que el pokemon asintiera y levantando su cabeza una energía de color verde ilumino por completo el sitio lo cual provoco un intenso terremoto que termino sacudiendo todo a su alrededor y provocando un gran cráter que termino por llevar el descubrimiento del ex campeón a un lugar que era completamente inaccesible dejando un hueco enorme que lentamente se llenaba de tierra.

 **–Es hora Kalm…** -dijo el pokemon mientras una luz salía de su cuerpo provocando que todas las células del pokemon salieran volando mientras traspasaban el sub suelo y volviendo a su lugar en Kalos quedando ahora solamente Puni-chan.

–Vámonos…-dijo con calma el joven para tomar el núcleo de Zygarde y ponerlo encima de su gorra y luego simplemente saltar dejando al inconsciente allí.

 **Ciudad Dahara.**

En esta ciudad la cual se ubicaba en el desierto se podía notar cierta aura de tristeza y depresión en todos sus habitantes, esa aura era más intensa en dos jóvenes adultos los cuales aún no se explicaban lo que había sucedido con un pequeño pokemon el cual ambos conocían perfectamente, y aún más desconcertante era lo que había ocurrido con algo que representaba el único recuerdo de su bisabuelo.

– ¿Has sabido algo?-pregunto con algo de inquietud una joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate mientras veía a su hermano el cual negó a la pregunta.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para merecer lo que nos ha ocurrido?

Se preguntó ahora con desespero el chico mientras pensaba en todo…sin querer un suspiro salió de su garganta para luego bajar lentamente la mirada a su cuello pudiendo observar que el collar con la forma del aro que el omnipotente lucia en la espalda se encontraba todavía de la misma manera…roto por la mitad y su hermoso color dorado había sido sustituido por un intenso rojo.

–No te preocupes mucho por eso… algún día la verdad deberá ser revelada…-dijo en un suspiro Meray mientras observaba a su hermano y se preguntaba mentalmente como la vasija castigo había sido robada sin que nadie se diera cuenta… eso luego de que una nota en la cual se explicaba claramente el hecho de que ellos no eran dignos de poseer tan importante objeto y que a partir de ese momento la vasija estaría en manos de su verdadero dueño.

–Espero que sea verdad…

Dijo en un suspiro Baraz mientras levemente observaba con algo de intranquilidad la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que había iniciado hace pocos días la cual estaba acompañada de torrenciales lluvias las cuales de seguir al ritmo con el que se habían presentado la ciudad en la que ambos habían crecido y en donde siempre vivió su buen amigo Hoopa desaparecería por completo.

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

 **Habitación de Latias, Diancie, Bayleef, Mew, Meloetta, Jirachi y sus hijos.**

–Ya me está cansando todo eso…

Dijo ahora un joven de piel pálida, ojos de un hermoso color verde, unas Z en las mejillas y cabellos azules el cual tenía en su cuello un collar con una Latiosita junto a una piedra llave las cuales estaban ocultadas debido a su vestimenta la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un suéter con capucha de color naranja junto a una camisa morada.

–No eres el único…

Dijo ahora un moreno de cuerpo musculoso y de ojos rojos con un cabello de un tono verde oscuro el cual vestía una blusa sencilla de color azul y un jean de color negro junto a unos zapatos deportivos azules a su lado se encontraba su gemela la cual a diferencia de su hermano el cual era de gran altura, ella simplemente le llegaba a duras penas a media pierna a su gemelo.

– ¿Esto siempre será así?-cuestiono ahora el joven de forma seria a lo que su gemela asintió tímidamente.

-Hiroto, Teres y Konoha...

Llamo ahora con seriedad una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de un intenso rojo mientras miraba a sus hermanos, su ropa consistía en un vestido al estilo princesa straple de un hermoso tono rosado y una diadema en su cabeza hecha de diamantes rosados en donde reposaba una Diancita.

– ¿Siempre tienen que hablar de eso…saben que a papi Jirachi no le agrada mucho eso?-dijo ahora una rubia de cabellos largos los cuales le llegaban casi hasta la espalda además de que en la parte posterior de su cabello el mismo tenía la forma de la cabeza de Jirachi y sus ojos eran rojos con unas puntitas de color azul el cual estaba vestido con una camisa de color blanca que le llegaba hasta la espalda en donde se alargaba dándole la apariencia de unas alas y un pantalón de color amarillo.

– ¿Y de que más debemos hablar, si las relaciones entre mujeres son anti-naturales?-cuestiono ahora un joven de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas y ojos cyan de piel blanca el cual estaba vestido con una sencilla camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos de los cuales salían una larga cola rosada.

–Lo dice el que tiene una cola de Mew…-cuestiono ahora una joven de cabellos cortos de color azul la cual tenía en su oreja derecha un pequeño micrófono y sus ojos eran azules además de que su vestimenta era un traje como el de una bailarina de ballet de color negro.

–No deberíamos discutir entre nosotros chicos-dijo con seriedad ahora Platina mientras veía a los jóvenes-así que dejen ese tema tan espinoso Amber, Hina, Ranmaru y Aoi.

–Creo que es lo mejor chicos…-dijo ahora con seriedad Red a lo que todos asintieron.

–A propósito… -comenzó Hiroto- ¿han averiguado las posibilidades de lo que estábamos hablando?-dijo serio.

–Si…-comenzó Hina- y la probabilidad es solamente del 1% el hecho de que si ella se casa con un simple humano común y corriente como lo es el rubio ese, sus hijos sean especiales-dijo con seriedad la joven.

–Nuestros sobrinos… ¿humanos comunes y corrientes?-dijo ahora algo asqueada Amber.

–Eso es una blasfemia y algo que no se puede permitir…-dijo con seriedad ahora Teres.

–Exista o no amor… ambos serán infelices juntos…además serán los nietos de quien en el pasado hizo mucho daño a mami Cinthya –dijo con un tono venenoso Ranmaru.

–Algo que no podemos permitir…-dijo ahora con seriedad Red a lo que todos los presentes allí asintieron a lo dicho por el líder de los Dex Holders.

–Ese amor solamente traerá desgracias…-dijo ahora Ash mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de sus parejas pokemon.

–Papa…-dijeron todos los presentes para ir hacia el de cabellos azabaches.

– ¿Cómo era nuestra madre, papa?-dijo ahora Whi-two mientras miraba a su mellizo el cual tenía a su Munna en la cabeza.

–Era una campeona… hubiera sido una excelente esposa si no hubiera estado casada con alguien más…la conocí en uno de mis viajes, confió en que Black tu mellizo logre ser algún día el campeón de la región Unova…-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

– ¡Si, solo espérame alto mando que cuando regrese de mi viaje, me coronare como el campeón!-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Black.

– ¿Y mi madre cómo fue?-cuestiono ahora Y con una pequeña sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios con algunas mechas en el cabello de color miel y ojos azules la cual correspondía al nombre de Nix.

–La conocí desde niño, siempre creí que ella podría ser mi pareja pero cuando me traiciono perdió esa oportunidad, además luego supe que ella estaba interesada en el padre de X y en alguien más.

Sentencio ahora Ash con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mientras observaba a Nix la cual era la viva imagen de Clemont excepto por el hecho de sus mechas y reflejos de color miel, que importaba si ella era hija de su amiga de la infancia y de su ex amigo de Kalos, de todas formas al igual que Bonnie y Mary, las cuales se encontraban bajo el control total de Arceus al igual que Cress y Zeo, el había controlado a la ahora joven cuando solamente era una niña y la había convertido en su hija al mismo tiempo que la puso en contra de sus padres.

–Entiendo papa-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo era May balance?-dijo ahora Sapphire algo curiosa.

–Tu madre amaba los concursos al igual que su novio, ellos estaban a punto de casarse cuando me reencontré con tu madre, la secuestre y paso lo que tenía que pasar, de allí naciste tu…

Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la castaña le asintió de forma seria aun a sabiendas de que si en el pasado ella o la mayoría de los que se encontraban en esa habitación evitaban el que su padre castigara a las chicas que en el pasado le traicionaron, ellos simplemente desaparecerían como si nunca hubieran existido.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de mi madre?-dijo Platina ahora.

–También amaba los concursos y fue una buena amiga, hasta que me traiciono y la hice pagar, ella fue la que ayudo a que el bastardo de Paul violara a tu mami Zoey, ella traiciono la confianza de tu mami aun siendo Zoey quien le apoyo y ayudo en todo…-sentencio ahora Ash con una sonrisa malvada.

–Esa me las pagara todo lo que le hizo a mami Zoey luego de que tú la violes a gusto en el pasado…-aseguro ahora Platina con algo de maldad en su voz.

– ¿Y la mía?, como era la que llamaban ``La Sirena´´-indago algo curioso Red.

–Era líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ella solía tener tres hermanas con las cuales solía pelear mucho y la conocí por el hecho de que le queme la bicicleta… cuando ocurrió eso, solamente una de sus hermanas sobrevivió, siendo esta tu mami Daisy…-dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Papa ¿es correcto que Chise se halla enamorado de ese?-dijo ahora con seriedad Teres a lo que todos asintieron.

–Yo no creo en su amor…a lo mejor luego de que Pearl obtenga su beneficio que es llevarla a la cama y embarazarla, la deje por otra tonta para su lista de tontas, además a mi hija se le ha olvidado que si se casa con un humano común y corriente él podría aprovecharse de eso para llegar hasta los legendarios y está el hecho de que ella vivirá más que su esposo y sus hijos humanos…-dijo el azabache con seriedad.

– ¿Cómo los podemos separar?-dijo ahora con tranquilidad Aoi.

–Es una forma muy sencilla de hacerlo, lo que debemos hacer es…-dijo el azabache con seriedad para comenzar a explicarles a los jóvenes allí presentes el plan a través de sus mentes.

–Parece fácil…-dijo Aoi con una pequeña sonrisa que si bien indicaba calma y tranquilidad, esta era todo lo contrario.

–Solamente debemos tener cuidado con ese insoportable y con Vali y sus hermanos, además de Yui y Roy… ellos son muy suspicaces y podrían sospechar… -dijo el azabache con tranquilidad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos…-dijo ahora Sapphire con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Mama…-dijo ahora Hiroto mientras se dirigía hacia su madre la cual estaba allí en su forma pokemon para luego simplemente abrazarla con cuidado, abrazo que fue correspondido por la pokemon.

 **–** **¿** **Dónde está tu hermana?** -dijo la pokemon eón mirando a su hijo de 13 años.

–Aquí, lamento la demora…-dijo ahora una joven de 15 años entrando a la habitación, sus cabellos eran largos y rojos en su totalidad y sus ojos eran negros además de que estaba vestida con una blusa de color crema y unos pantalones naranja, en su cuello estaba una gargantilla con una Latiosita en ella y su piel era pálida.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de tu habitación, Hitomiko?-cuestiono Ash de forma seria.

–fui por algo de comida para nosotros y para nuestros pokemon papa…-dijo de forma seria la joven a lo que el azabache asintió.

–Comamos

Dijo con tranquilidad el azabache para empezar a dar algo de comida tanto a sus amantes pokemon como a los hijos que había tenido con todos ellos y los que había tenido con sus ex amigas, aquellos jóvenes que habían sido la causa de la muerte de sus madres y que aun sin embargo él era capaz de ver como sus hijos…porque eso era lo que eran.

 **Habitación de Dizzy.**

– ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme y los demás si pueden ir?-dijo con enojo ahora Diana.

–No te enojes hija, tu padre y yo ya lo habíamos decidido así…no es que nos agrade la idea de que te quedes aquí, pero es lo mejor para ti…-dijo ahora en un suspiro J la cual desde que Ash le había liberado de aquella dimensión en la que había quedado atrapada a cambio de su lealtad y obediencia absoluta era conocida por todos con el nombre de Jana.

– ¡Pero mi mayor deseo es ir con mis hermanos!-gruño ahora la joven de cabellos plateados hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros de piel blanca.

–Hermana por favor…-dijo ahora algo enojado un joven de 12 años de cabellos cortos de color rosado claro, ojos verdes y piel clara el cual llevaba una bufanda.

– ¡Tú no estás molesto por el hecho de que tú y tu fotocopia si irán!-bramo ahora molesta Diana para ver al gemelo del joven el cual era de cabellos plateados, piel clara y ojos grises.

–También nos preocupas el hecho de que no vayas, pero nuestros padres tienen razón…-dijo ahora el gemelo menor el cual correspondía al nombre de Shirou.

–La verdad es que es algo lamentable el que te quedes…pero es lo mejor…-dijo Jhon ahora.

–Sí, ¿y a todas estas…como vas con Lilith hermano?-dijo ahora Ángela en un suspiro.

–Va bien gracias a Arceus…-dijo en un suspiro el joven de cabellos negros un poco largos y ojos del mismo color de piel blanca y estatura mediana el cual estaba vestido con una camisa negra, unos guantes sin dedos negros, un short de mezclilla azul hasta las rodillas junto a unos tenis negros además de lentes negros y una pañoleta negra en la cabeza.

–Papa quiero ir al pasado…-dijo ahora con enojo Diana.

–No iras y es mi última palabra…tu nos ayudaras en otras cosas-dijo con severidad Dizzy ahora.

–Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, lo lamento mucho hija…pero esta vez él tiene la razón…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Jana, a su lado se encontraba la Gardevoid de Dizzy la cual asintió seriamente.

–Mejor vamos a dormir…-dijo Dizzy mientras todos asentían y simplemente se limitaban a descansar debido a lo agitado que sería al día siguiente.

–Por los momentos estoy de acuerdo…-dijo ahora Diana mientras cerraba los ojos y sus puños en señal de frustración y se acostaba a dormir al igual que sus hermanos.

-espero por tu bien jovencita que no intentes alguna treta…

Sentencio ahora Dizzy mientras se acostaba junto a sus esposas, quedando del lado derecho Jana y del izquierdo su Gardevoid.

–No prometo nada…-dijo Diana mientras se dormía.

–Ya veremos eso…-dijo en un susurro ahora Jana para quedarse completamente dormida.

 **Habitación de Rai y luka.**

–jajaja, no me lo puedo creer…-dijo ahora con burla Maya mientras se reía.

–Créelo… Ash está al borde de su paciencia…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa kenji a su lado Kenyi asentía serio.

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explote…-dijo con maldad la de cabellos azabaches.

Mientras los 4 hermanos menores conversaban entre ellos sobre los posibles castigos que tendría la campeona de esa región y los dos pares de gemelos juntaban sus camas debido a que las chicas se arreglarían un poco el cabello y las uñas, en tanto que los varones jugarían videojuegos y se limitarían a hablar de las batallas pokemon y posibles interés amorosos bajo la atenta mirada de su padre el mayor de los hermanos y su madre se encontraban hablando en el balcón.

Luka sonrió con nostalgia

–Eso es parte de mi vida... –Suspiró al momento que se sentaba junto a su hijo- Si te dijera todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar tu padre y yo para tener todo lo que poseemos... jamás terminaría de contártelo...

– ¿Problemas de pareja? –Soltó con ironía.

-Va más lejos que una simple pelea de pareja Mitsuru...

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Se le había olvidado cuanto habían sufrido sus padres el día en que su abuela le secuestro.

–…Mitsuru–Luka comenzó a mirar al horizonte totalmente negro, pero a la vez, completamente destellado por las estrellas- Si quieres hablar sobre algo... sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte... –Sonrió.

–No es la gran cosa... –Sonrió con calma- Problemas de adolescente...

Luka soltó una carcajada

–De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas... que eres muy importante en mi vida...

–Ay mama, no empieces... –Hizo una morisqueta.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Este tema me incomoda a mi tanto como a ti! –Sonrojó- Pero es la verdad... a todos mis hijos les tengo un cariño profundo, ustedes son mi vida... –Sonrió- Pero sabes... tú eres personalmente muy especial...

El joven abrió los ojos

–¿Por qué?

Luka bajó la cabeza levemente ruborizada

–Porque fuiste mi primera alegría... no sabes todo lo que tuve que esperarte hijo... –Sonrió al recordar que su hermano no nacido también formaba parte de Mitsuru.

 **Habitación de Hiedra.**

–Por última vez Gold…deja de estar leyendo esas revistas frente a tus hermanos…-dijo ahora con enojo la líder mientras observaba a su hijo de casi 18 años el cual se encontraba leyendo revistas eróticas.

–Pero mama…es la última noche que pasamos aquí por un largo tiempo, deja que me entretenga un poco más-reclamo el joven ahora.

– ¡Podrías hacerlo si Saryuu, Takuto y Flora no estuvieran presentes!-dijo ahora enojada la líder para quitarle la revista rápidamente.

–Esto es todos los días…-dijo en un suspiro ahora White a lo que su mellizo Lack-Two asintió con seriedad.

–¿De qué son esas revistas que le gusta leer a nuestro hermano?-dijo ahora con curiosidad la joven de 10 años de cabellos largos castaños con algunos reflejos de color blanco de ojos negros y piel blanca la cual estaba vestida con la vestimenta de su madre acorde a su edad mientras miraba todo con curiosidad.

–No te gustara saberlo…-dijo ahora Saryuu el cual era de cabellos blancos y ojos negros los cuales muy pocas veces se podrían ver debido a los lentes de cristales negros que siempre estaban en su cabeza o en su cuello, de piel morena y el cual vestía un pantalón negro junto a un buzo de color naranja junto a un cinturón negro.

–Es verdad hermana, no deberías saber esos temas, por los menos no aun…-dijo en un susurro un niño de cabellos ondulados de color castaño y ojos del mismo color de piel morena y unas Z en las mejillas el cual vestía con un pantalón negro y una blusa sencilla de color blanca el cual se encontraba escuchando algo de la música de su madre.

– ¡Por última vez Gold, deja eso!-gruño ahora Hiedra mientras veía a su hijo el cual había sacado rápidamente otra revista de sus favoritas.

–Si hermano, no puedes estar tan urgido…es más deberías ir al cuarto de Crys…

Dijo ahora White de forma seria.

I–ría si no fuera por el hecho de que su padre amenazo con congelarme vivo la próxima vez que me viera cerca de su hija…

Dijo Gold con un suspiro lastimero.

– ¿Y qué opina la tía Samantha de eso?-dijo ahora Takuto mientras dejaba de escuchar su música.

–Solamente está de acuerdo o eso es lo que creo…

Musito ahora Gold con total tranquilidad mientras seguía leyendo.

–Sin duda que te llevaras un suegro muy complicado…Dijo ahora con desgane Saryuu a lo que Flora asintió.

–Por lo menos yo no soy un niega verdades…mira que no debes creer que no he visto las miradas que te da Soul hermanita…

Dijo Takuto ahora algo burlón a lo que la pequeña de 10 años se sonrojo.

–No se dé qué tanto hablan, él y yo solamente somos amigos…respondió ahora la niña con acidez.

 _–Estas juntándote mucho con Jin y Jessica…por otra parte Takuto, no molestes a tu hermana…_

Dijo ahora Ash mentalmente mientras entraba al cuarto viendo a sus hijos y fijándose detenidamente en Gold el cual no le había visto.

–Yo opino que Soul no tiene mucho interés en nuestra hermana… y ¿Qué han sabido de mami Cinthya?

Dijo ahora Gold mientras revisaba tranquilamente una información que estaba anotada en su Pokedex.

–Hora de dormir Gold…

Dijo ahora en voz alta Ash a lo que Gold asintió con seriedad.

–Por supuesto papa, mañana será un día muy largo…

Dijo ahora el joven de ojos dorados para acostarse rápidamente.

–Bueno Gold, espero que no te hayas puesto a leer de esas revistas en frente de tus hermanos, debido a que si lo hiciste lo lamentaras mucho…

Dijo Ash a lo que Gold asintió con seriedad.

–Buenas noches papa…-dijo ahora Flora mientras se dormía junto a sus demás hermanos.

–Mañana será un largo día…

Dijo ahora Hiedra mientras pensaba en si su versión del pasado sería capaz de lidiar con alguien como Gold.

–Descansa Hiedra, mañana será un día agotador- dijo Ash a lo que la mencionada asintió y beso a Ash en los labios.

–Sí que lo será…-sentencio ahora la líder para quedarse profundamente dormida junto a sus hijos.

 **Habitación de Konnor**

– ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Cristofer?-dijo ahora el adulto de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos de piel pálida mientras veía a su Harem de pokemones y a todos sus hijos.

–Solamente dijo que iba a hablar un poco con la tía Samantha sobre Virizion…-dijo Millie ahora.

– ¿Debería irle a buscar?-dijo Vali ahora con tranquilidad.

–Déjame pensar…-dijo Konnor ahora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos y rastreaba los movimientos de la habitación en donde se encontraban la legendaria y su hijo al instante los abre ruborizado y toma a su hijo de la mano antes de que el joven abra la puerta para buscar a su hermano.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Intenta soltarse pero su padre se lo impide.

–Virizion se está encargando en este instante de consolar a tu hermano y de demostrarle su cariño y por favor ¡No preguntes nada más!

Sentencia ahora el adulto con un pequeño rubor todavía en las mejillas y agradeciendo el hecho de que las paredes de todas las habitaciones de las mansiones de la zona de descanso sean a prueba de ruido debido a que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban teniendo un momento de pasión en ese preciso momento.

Dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraban el joven y la legendaria de Unova la ahora pareja con desesperación se tocan, se devoran, como si fuera la primera y la última vez que van a hacer el amor.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres papa…

Dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo las gemelas Ana y Millie.

–Lo descubrirán cuando Kenji y Kenyi sean un poco más grandes…

Dijo Arashi ahora a lo que Rosa y Emily asintieron.

– ¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Anna ahora con algo de inquietud.

–A que ya va siendo hora de que piensen seriamente en un novio o algo por el estilo ambas…

Dijo Emily a lo que las gemelas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a negar sin evitar que la imagen de los gemelos de cabellos verdes aparecieran en la mente de ambas motivo por el cual ambas se sonrojaron aún más intensamente.

–Esos dos pelafustanes no serán los novios de mis hijas hasta que ellas tengan los 45 años o más…

Dijo Konnor ahora con los dientes un poco apretados.

–Vamos papa, no te enojes…sabes que es mejor que ellas terminen casadas con algún Kurai Rida antes que algún humano común y corriente…-dijo Arashi ahora mientras Rosa, Vali y Emily asentían al comentario de su hermano.

–Además así nos evitamos algunos problemas e inconvenientes… y es mejor debido a que de ese modo todo queda entre conocidos…-sentencio Vali ahora.

–Supongo que tienen razón, ellos al menos son un poco más dignos sin mencionar el hecho de que son como mis sobrinos…

Dijo Konnor con una sonrisa ahora a lo que los jóvenes que aún se encontraban despiertos asintieron.

– ¿Vamos a dormir?-cuestiono Millie.

–Creo que sí, Soul y los demás ya se durmieron…-dijo Anna ahora a lo que todos miraron que efectivamente el resto de sus hermanos se encontraban dormidos.

–Sí, vamos…mañana será un día extremadamente largo…-dijo Konnor mientras se acostaba a lo que sus hijos le imitaron.

 **Habitación de Clair y Jazmine.**

–Realmente es hermoso… ¿en serio todas ustedes tienen un anillo igual a este?-pregunto ahora Kotone con emoción.

–Así es, todas tenemos este anillo… las chicas tienen uno parecido o diferente pero todos tienen en común el mismo símbolo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Jazmine mientras veía a su hija la cual tenía un hermoso pijama de color rojo con el dibujo de algunos pokemon bebes como estampado.

–Es increíble…-comento ahora con una sonrisa Amy a lo que Lance asintió de forma seria.

–Lo es… la única que no posee algo como esto es obvio… eso debido a que ella nunca quiso contraer matrimonio debido a que lo veía como una cadena que impedía ser libre y andar sin compromisos…-musito ahora Clair observando fijamente el anillo de Jazmine el cual estaba hecho de oro y tenía un Beautifly grande acompañado de dos más pequeño los cuales estaban cubiertos con diminutos diamantes rosas y en el centro se encontraba el símbolo de la mega evolución en negro, morado y rojo.

– ¿Y el tuyo como es mama?-cuestiono ahora debora mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su madre observando el mismo anillo siendo el único detalle el hecho de que los beautifly habían sido reemplazados por un dragonair grande acompañado de otros tres dratini.

–Papa sin duda alguna que sabe escoger muy bien todo lo que concierne a ustedes…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Kento.

–Sí que sabe hacerlo… aun cuando se trate de mami Cinthya…-dijo con seriedad Lance.

–Tienes razón… confiemos en que nada malo llegue a suceder, aunque es obvio que papa en estos momentos no debe estar muy contento con todo este tema…-dijo ahora con algo de inquietud Kento.

–Efectivamente no estoy muy feliz con ese tema hijo…pero eso es algo que por los momentos no quiero mencionar para no amargarnos el momento…-dijo Ash con seriedad mientras observaba a Jazmine y a Clair las cuales le devolvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

–Estas molesto Ash… pero nosotras no somos las causantes de tu enojo…-dijo ahora Clair con seguridad y la tranquilidad de que su esposo al menos no se atrevía a tocarle un cabello de mala manera delante de sus hijos.

–Tienes razón amada…solamente recuerden que de la misma manera en que yo castigo lo malo también premio lo bueno y eso va con todos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa calmada el azabache para que tanto Jazmine como Clair asintieran.

–Buenas noches papa…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa dulce Kotone mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida haciendo que la mirada de seriedad que poseía fuera cambiada rápidamente a una mirada de dulzura debido a la presencia de su hija.

–Buenas noches Kotone…-dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras besaba con delicadeza la cabellera de su hija quien luego de ese gesto se acostó a dormir junto a Kento y el resto de sus hermanos.

–Papa-comenzó a decir Kento a lo que Ash le vio con calma.

–Dime hijo… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ahora con amabilidad el azabache.

– ¿Cómo eras tú de joven?-dijo con curiosidad ahora el de cabellos castaños.

–Algo mucho más cruel y con muchas ganas de vengarme y destruir a aquellos que jugaron a ser mis amigos durante mucho tiempo al igual que a los equipos…-dijo su padre con tranquilidad sin pensar mucho la respuesta debido a que la sabía muy bien de sobra.

–En pocas palabras solo tuviste algo de piedad con quienes decidieron ayudarte… ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto el de cabellos castaños con curiosidad mientras todos los demás jóvenes escuchaban completamente interesados la conversación.

–Si solo ellos merecían una oportunidad de vivir…solo ellos luego de que me demostraran su completa lealtad a nuestra causa, un ejemplo es el hecho de que Diantha sigue viva al igual que varios líderes más…-dijo con calma ahora Ash.

–Lo entendemos a la perfección papa…-dijo Debora ahora a lo que todos asintieron.

–A pesar de todo lo que sucedió conmigo, solamente recuerden una cosa hijos…-dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa papa?-dijo ahora Kotone con curiosidad.

–Son mi mayor orgullo a pesar de que en esa época serán unos completos desconocidos para mi…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache.

–Muchas gracias por eso papa…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Lance a lo que su padre asintió.

–De todas formas recuerden algo siempre hijos…sé que en esa época yo…era tan denso como las gemelas Anna y Millie, pero aun así…-comenzó a decir ahora Ash con nervios.

–El instinto paterno y materno es mucho más fuerte que la barrera del tiempo…-dijo con calma Kento a lo que su padre asintió.

–Bueno, lo mejor es que descansen hijos…-dijo ahora ash con calma a lo que sus hijos asintieron y se durmieron.

– ¿Piensas castigar a Cinthya por esto?-dijo ahora Clair con algo de inquietud.

–Tal vez…

Fue la escueta respuesta del azabache el cual estaba serio y con el mismo gesto en su cara simplemente se acercó hacia la doma-dragones para plantarle un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido rápidamente.

–Solo intenta no ser muy duro y cruel con ella… ¿crees poder hacerlo?-interrogo ahora con una sonrisa Jazmine.

–No prometo nada…-dijo con seriedad el azabache el cual se separó de la mujer de cabellos azules y beso rápidamente a la de cabellos castaños claros la cual igualmente correspondió el beso.

–Solo inténtalo Ash…sabes que Cinthya es una de la que menos problemas ha dado y…-comenzó a decir Clair pero un gesto rápido de su esposo le hizo callarse.

–Cinthya me ha ocasionado varios problemas también… ni siquiera Hiedra, tu, Mew y Jirachi me dieron tantos como los que me ha dado ella…-dijo en un suspiro el azabache.

– ¿Qué ha hecho de malo?-dijo ahora Jazmine.

–Ella en parte tiene la culpa de que nuestro hijo no haya nacido… si tan solo no las hubiera encontrado juntas a ambas en nuestra cama ese fatídico día…-dijo con enojo Ash.

–Todos tuvieron la culpa…no solamente tu…-dijo Clair ahora.

-más culpa tuvo Cinthya…-dijo Ash para retirarse de allí rápidamente.

–Solo espero que no le haga nada malo a Cinthya… ella a pesar de todo no merece el desprecio de Ash…

Dijo Jazmine con un suspiro a lo que Clair asintió, oh si… porque Ash podría perdonar muchas cosas… pero una de las que no perdonaría nunca era que alguien se metiera entre su harem y el, de resto podría ignorar inclusive hasta el hecho de que algunos de sus hijos habían elegido como intereses amorosos a sus medios hermanos o a sus pokemon.

 **Habitación de Lis.**

– ¿Qué es lo que observas con tanto interés?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer mientras veia a su pareja el cual estaba de espaldas.

–En lo mucho que tuve que sufrir para poder conocerte…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Reggie mientras se volteaba y veía con calma a su esposa.

–Sin duda es increíble las vueltas que da el destino…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

–El destino…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras pensaba seriamente en todos los pecados cometidos por su hermano.

–A mí me sorprendió mucho que me terminara enamorando de ti…-dijo la mujer con calma.

–Yo igual… pero a pesar de que el destino ya estaba marcado…yo fui a último momento elegido por Latios al mismo tiempo que N fue elegido por Reshiram…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el de cabellos morados para luego ver a sus 4 hijos dormidos.

– ¿Lo extrañas?-dijo ahora Lis para que la puerta se abriera entrando el pokemon Gratitud junto a Latios.

 **–Lis que alegría que te encuentro aquí** …-dijo ahora con calma el pequeño pokemon para ser subido por Reggie.

–Es un gusto verte aquí pequeña…aunque creí que estarías junto a tus amigos…-dijo ahora la mujer con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la legendaria la cual disfrutaba las caricias.

 **–** **E** **so intentamos hacer…quise compartir un poco con los demás incluyendo a mi hermana, pero estaban sumamente ocupados…** -dijo con calma Latios a lo que Reggie asintió.

–Saben que son más que bienvenidos aquí…-dijo en un suspiro Reggie a lo que el eon asintió.

 **–Lo sabemos claramente…** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el eon.

 **– ¿Y cómo se encuentran tus hijos Lis?** -dijo con calma Shaymin mientras se acercaba a las camas en donde 4 jóvenes se encontraban.

–Me gustaría que no los despertaras por favor…-dijo ahora la mujer mientras veía a sus hijos.

–Es verdad…Laura, Paula, Hikaru y Reiji están profundamente dormidos debido a que necesitan descansar-dijo con calma Reggie a lo que el pokemon gratitud asintió.

 **–** **E** **ntiendo…sin duda es increíble el hecho de que ya saben…el destino los haya hecho estar juntos…** -dijo en un suspiro Latios a lo que Lis asintió.

–El destino a veces es algo caprichoso…-dijo con calma Lis a lo que su esposo asintió y se vieron a los ojos.

–Lo bueno es que Arceus y Latios me dieron una segunda oportunidad para redimirme por lo que Paul hizo…-dijo en un suspiro el de cabellos morados.

–No fue tu culpa lo sucedido… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Lis- no es justo que te sigas atormentando por el pasado-dijo ahora con suavidad.

– ¿Estás diciendo que debo agradecer la desgracia que paso Zoey?-dijo con asombro Reggie.

–Si eso no hubiera ocurrido nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…así que en cierto modo eso fue necesario…-dijo Lis con calma.

–Creo que tienes la razón…-dijo con calma el de cabellos morados.

–Era tu hermano… pero su pecado debía ser saldado… además no pienses en el pasado, el presente es mucho mejor y el futuro que tenemos por delante vale cada mal momento y cada lagrima que hayamos derramado en el pasado…-dijo Lis con una gran sonrisa.

–Tienes razón…mejor descansemos de una buena vez…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Reggie a lo que Lis asintió.

 **–Supongo que mañana será un día agotador…** -dijo Shaymin con calma.

–Por supuesto que lo será…-dijo Lis con calma mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo.

 **Habitación de Daisy y Dalia.**

–Es interesante todo esto…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes oscuros de piel clara.

–Por supuesto que lo es…-dijo ahora un joven de cabellos naranja atados en una pulcra coleta, de ojos verdes los cuales siempre miraban desafiantes y de piel blanca.

–No empiecen ustedes dos ahora…-dijo con enojo Green.

–El aburrido como siempre… no sé qué fue lo que te vio Blue…-dijo la joven ahora la cual correspondía al nombre de Dania.

–En eso tiene razón, que habrá visto ella no lo sé… ¿Qué opinas Merry?-dijo ahora el joven mientras veía a su melliza.

–Que me da igual…-dijo cortante la chica de cabellos azules con destellos fucsia mientras se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista de moda.

–Déjala… al menos sabemos de quien saco ese carácter tan… mordaz…-fue la sencilla respuesta del joven mientras interiormente agradecía que prefería haber nacido con el mismo tono de cabello de esa persona en lugar de tener el mismo carácter de su melliza.

–Como sea, al menos yo no estoy indecisa sobre qué hacer con mi equipo pokemon…-dijo ahora Merry mientras observaba a un joven de piel morena, ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color los cuales estaban atados en una coleta debido a lo largos que eran el cual se encontraba viendo Omega Taurina en un televisor.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿no deberías estar molestando a Midori?-dijo ahora Kita con calma.

– ¿Qué sucedió con eso Nishiki?-dijo ahora Dania.

–No me digas que Alan te amenazo de nuevo… o lo hizo Alain con los callados que son…-dijo ahora Merry con interés.

–No es eso…es solo que no le gusto que hiciera lo de la última vez, es todo…-respondió el moreno con calma.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste Nishiki?-dijo Ash con curiosidad mientras veía a su hijo.

–No quiero hablar de eso por los momentos…-dijo el de cabellos azabaches con calma.

–Creo que deberías buscar una buena manera de disculparte…-dijo Dania con frialdad.

 **–** **S** **eguro fue algo sumamente malo** -dijo ahora el ratoncito eléctrico mientras se bajaba del hombro de su mejor amigo.

–Honestamente no sé qué es lo que vio Manon en ellos…-dijo en un suspiro Kita.

–Para el amor no hay razones…sino pregúntale a tu madre como fue que me termine enamorando de ella a pesar de ser hermana de esa persona…-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache mientras miraba a Daisy la cual sonrió de manera forzada.

–Sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema tan espinoso…-dijo con desgane Dalia a lo que Daisy asintió.

– ¿Mama cómo eran mis tíos?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kita y Nishiki lo cual ocasiono que el ambiente se volviera pesado.

–Hijos sus tíos murieron hace mucho tiempo… habrá un momento para hablar de eso, ahora no es el momento adecuado, confórmense con saber que ellos hicieron muchas maldades en el pasado-finalizo Ash a lo que los jóvenes allí presentes se vieron y asintieron lentamente.

–No hablaremos más de ese tema, por los momentos…-dijo Dania con calma.

–Eso espero…-dijo ash ahora a lo que sus hijos asintieron con seriedad.

–Descansen hijos…mañana es un largo día…-ordeno el azabache con una sonrisa maniática.

– lo se…-contesto ahora Kita con una sonrisa retorcida.

 **Habitación de Jack.**

– Realmente te ves muy feliz…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Jack mientras veía fijamente a la mujer de cabellos rubios los cuales llegaban hasta debajo de la espalda y de ojos azules junto a una hermosa piel blanca.

– No tienes idea de cuánto…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa calmada y con mucha felicidad.

– Valió la pena al final…-dijo ahora el hombre de cabellos negros a lo que la mujer asintió.

 **–** **A** **sí es, todo al final valió la pena…** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Keldeo.

– ¿A qué se refieren?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Lilith.

– Nosotros peleamos mucho para poder llegar a donde estamos ahora…-comenzó con una sonrisa melancólica María.

–Tuvimos que pasar por mucho, incluso tuvimos algunos malos entendidos entre todos nosotros antes de conocernos…-dijo ahora Jack con calma mientras recordaba perfectamente el día que fue curado de su herida en el pecho causada por Samantha.

–Incluso algunos tuvimos que sacrificar algo que amábamos…-dijo María con calma mientras pensaba en Ryu, en Konnor, en Alan y varios más.

– Pero aun así no lograron hacer bien el trabajo…-dijo con calma Ángel.

– La mayoría, aún quedan algunos vestigios de los equipos y algunos tontos que quieren que ellos regresen…

Dijo ahora Rika mientras veía al adolescente de cabellos negros, ojos con heterocromia debido a que el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo negro de piel morena pero no tanta y el cual poseía una estatura mediana.

– Y hasta ahora hemos podido arruinar sus conatos… hasta es como una especie de juego…-dijo ahora Lilith.

– ¿Cómo evitaran los conatos?-dijo con calma Ángel.

– Encontraremos la manera, de todas formas… ya habíamos ideado con anticipación un plan…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Jack.

–Solo espero que de verdad puedan…-dijo ahora con calma una niña pequeña de 10 años.

–Por supuesto que sí lo haremos Rosi… somos sus padres y somos más fuertes, lo que se viene no será fácil, pero con la ayuda de Ash podremos hacerlo…-dijo ahora Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Confiamos profundamente en eso…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa María a lo que todos asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir.

 **Habitación de Anabel.**

– ¿Él y yo los mejores amigos?-dijo ahora Diamond a lo que Ruby asintió.

–Así es como debió haber sucedido…al menos eso es lo que dijo Mami Latias…-Dijo ahora su gemelo mientras le miraba calmadamente luego de haber soltado el nuevo vestido que estaba confeccionando.

–No sé qué pensar… ni siquiera le conozco… lo único que sé es que debió haber sido un Dexholder…

Dijo con calma Diamond mientras entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginarse a Pearl como su mejor amigo… siendo inútil debido a que la imagen del rubio que había en su mente se desvaneció completamente al segundo revelando ahora a un joven de ojos y cabello un poco largos azabaches de piel blanca acompañado de un joven de cabellos rosados con picos y ojos verdes de piel blanca y con una bufanda junto a otro de cabellos rojos y ojos azules de piel morena y con una bufanda de color azul en su cuello.

– ¿Y bien hermano?-dijo ahora con curiosidad Ruby para ver fijamente a su hermano el cual tenía un apetito insaciable y comía mucho al igual que su padre.

–No puedo imaginarlo de esa forma…mis mejores amigos son John, Atsuya y Alain-dijo con calma Diamond.

–Te entiendo hermano… ni siquiera lo conocemos debido a que él no estaba muy interesado en eso…-dijo ahora Ruby con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

–Ni siquiera lo conocemos, el único que lo conoce un poco es Vali…dijo Diamond para meterse en sus propios pensamientos y manejar todas las posibilidades.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, Diamond confiaba mucho más en los chicos anteriormente mencionados que en el propio Pearl. A ellos 3 los seguiría sin dudar.

–Hijos mejor no piensen en eso…

Dijo ahora una Anabel madura con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se había dejado crecer el cabello el cual ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y su ropa había sido cambiada a un hermoso vestido de color violeta con un escote en la parte delantera la cual mostraba un poco los hombros y su bien cuidada cintura junto a unos delicados zapatos anatómicos y en su cabello reposaba una tiara hecha de diamantes rosados.

–Mejor no piensen en eso hermanos…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa una joven de 14 años la cual era la copia exacta de su madre en su juventud con el detalle de que en sus mejillas tenía unas Z y en su hombro había un pikachu.

–El pasado es mejor no recordarlo… -dijo con una sonrisa la joven de nombre Destra mientras miraba a los gemelos de 18 años.

–Es verdad hijos, prefiero no hablar de eso…es mejor seguir adelante con nuestras vidas…-dijo ahora Ash con una leve sonrisa.

–Te entiendo papa…-dijo ahora una joven la cual era idéntica a Destra siendo la única diferencia que no tenía la marca en las mejillas.

–Ashley tienes razón… -dijo ahora con una sonrisa Anabel mientras veía a la gemela menor la cual correspondió con calma el gesto.

–Mañana será un día muy largo amor… mejor descansa…-dijo ahora Ash para posteriormente besar a Anabel con un poco de salvajismo la cual correspondió de forma instantánea.

–Hasta mañana papa…-dijo Ashley con calma mientras se acostaba junto a sus hermanos.

–Hasta mañana pequeñas…-dijo ahora Ash mientras observaba a dos pequeñas de 12 años las cuales sonrieron calmadamente al sentir el beso en la frente.

–De verdad le caes bien a Annie y Hana…-dijo ahora enternecida Anabel mientras veía a las mellizas de piel pálida, de cabellos negros-azulados los cuales le recordaban a su ya fallecida compañera Lucy siendo la única diferencia los ojos de color azul de Annie que contrarrestaban con los ojos rojos de Hana y el hecho de que la melliza mayor tenía unos mechones de color rosado contrario a su hermana que si los llevaba rojos.

–Sabes bien que le prometí cuidarlas hasta el final… este futuro no es perfecto pero nuestros hijos saben bien que cosas deben ser evitadas y cuáles deben ser permitidas-dijo Ash con calma.

–Te amo… no tenías ninguna obligación y aun así…-dijo Anabel con felicidad mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras descendían de sus mejillas debido al dolor causado por la ausencia de su vieja amiga.

–También te amo y descansa, nuestros hijos merecen tener una madre que no tenga alguna preocupación salvo el estar atenta a sus necesidades…-dijo con calma ahora Ash para besar su frente y dejar acostada a su esposa en la cama para finalmente salir de allí.

–Muchas gracias Ash…-dijo la hermosa mujer para quedarse dormida.

 **Habitación de Kalm.**

–Y así fue como se conocieron tus abuelos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaia mientras terminaba de contar su historia, a su lado se encontraba Sonato en la forma al 10%.

–Es hermoso…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa X a su lado se encontraban sus hermanos Akio, Hotaru, Miyako, y el mejor amigo de Akio y X, Masaki el cual en lugar de estar con sus padres adoptivos se encontraba allí.

–Claro que lo es… a veces los echo de menos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hotaru a lo que todos asintieron.

–Tus abuelos están tomándose unas largas vacaciones en la lejana Alola…es una lástima que no puedas despedirte de ellos, pero recuerda que ellos siempre estarán presentes aquí…-dijo con dulzura Gaia mientras señalaba con delicadeza el área del corazón a lo que Sonato asintió.

–Ya estoy listo…-dijo con calma Kalm el cual salió del baño de la habitación de forma calmada con un bóxer de color azul y una sencilla blusa negra.

–pensé que tardarías más… es bueno que no haya sido así…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaia.

–Pensé que estarías con tus padres Masaki…-dijo Kalm con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y lo estaba, pero cuando de buscar un pequeño aperitivo la puerta estaba cerrada y Atsushi me advirtió mentalmente que no me atreviera a interrumpir hasta mañana…-dijo con simpleza el joven de cabellos verdes-aqua, piel morena y ojos ámbar con unas pequeñas puntitas debajo de estos.

– ¿Sabías que tus padres son extraños?

Cuestiono ahora con calma Gaia mientras pensaba en Kage el cual si bien era extraño sus hijos habían salido de la misma manera comenzando por su primogénito, Atsushi…el cual había heredado la misma personalidad de su padre y aunque el chico fuera un aspirante a Playboy, el joven podía ser tranquilo, desvergonzado y casanova y todo lo que quisieran pero en el fondo seguía siendo un demonio como su padre, características que Kariya había desarrollado en su personalidad a pesar de ser adoptado.

–Bueno al menos hay otras familias que son aún más raras…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Masaki encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno Masaki… ya que te quedaras aquí, por lo menos ve a bañarte e intenta quitar el olor de carne y sangre de tu boca…-dijo Kalm con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que el joven de 15 años asintió con una sonrisa un tanto burlona entrando al baño.

–No le molesta que lo llamemos de esa manera…-dijo con calma Hotaru algo sorprendida debido a que desconocía el hecho de que los únicos que podían darse el ``lujo´´ de llamarle por su nombre eran sus padres y hermanos, Ash junto a sus esposas y sus hijos al igual que los demás adultos con sus crías…para el resto del mundo él era Kariya y Masaki solamente podía ser dicho por los mencionados anteriormente, eso al menos que quisieras que el joven te desmembrara lenta y dolorosamente.

–Bien mientras él hace eso…-dijo con calma Kalm cuando se sintió abrazado por unos brazos delgados y gentiles motivo por el cual se volteo encontrándose que estaba siendo abrazado por la forma humana de Puni-chan.

– ¿Me amas?-dijo con calma Gaia.

–Sabes que la respuesta es sí…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras observaba a la mujer de 40 años.

 **– ¿Nos amas a ambos aún mucho más que al recuerdo de Serena?** -cuestiono ahora Sonato con calma.

–Por supuesto que si papi Zygarde…eso ni se pregunta…-dijo con algo de calma Akio.

–Hijo esto es algo que lo debo responder yo…-dijo con calma el adulto mientras miraba al adolescente de 14 años de cabellos castaños peinados al estilo Punk con una línea de color blanca en medio de ellos, de piel blanca y de ojos verdes.

– ¿Y bien?-dijo con calma Gaia.

–Serena era un amor de mi infancia, es cierto que la ame en ese tiempo…-comenzó a decir Kalm con calma.

 **– ¿Pero?** -dijo Sonato con calma.

–Fue mi primer amor… y una gran amiga, pero luego llego Ash del cual ella también se enamoró…-dijo con calma Kalm.

– ¿Y?-dijo Gaia con calma y con algo de temor debido a que si bien ella había salvado a Kalm de la muerte la duda de vez en cuando retomaba espacio en su mente.

–Cuando mi memoria regreso… ella ya estaba casada con el rubio ese…-dijo con calma refiriéndose al ya fallecido Clemont.

 **–** **N** **o des tantas vueltas al asunto…-** dijo Sonato ahora con algo de desesperación.

–Lo que quiero decir es…que si bien antes estaba enamorado de Serena, descubrí que a quienes verdaderamente amaba era a ustedes dos…además Serena ya está muerta y solo tengo la tarea de vigilar y preocuparme por el bienestar de sus hijas…esa es la única obligación que tengo…-dijo con calma el azabache de Kalos para ser besado por una reconfortada Gaia.

 **–Es bueno saberlo…-** dijo con calma Sonato.

–Váyanse a un motel…-dijo con algo de burla Masaki mientras salía del baño.

–Mejor ve a dormir Masaki…-dijo con algo de enojo Kalm a lo que el de cabellos aqua asintió y se acostó a dormir a un lado de X y los demás.

–En algo tiene razón Masaki…-dijo ahora Gaia mientras enredaba una pierna junto a la de Kalm.

–No podemos…le daríamos material a Masaki para burlarse…-dijo Kalm mientras tragaba grueso al mismo tiempo que sentía como su miembro se ponía duro.

 **– Tiene razón… pero mañana no te perdonaremos…** -dijo ahora Sonato mientras se acostaba al lado izquierdo de la cama en donde dormía Kalm.

–Mañana sin falta…-dijo Gaia con calma mientras se acostaba a la derecha.

–De acuerdo…-dijo Kalm mientras se acostaba en el centro y cerraba los ojos.

 **Habitación de Tory.**

–Aun no me has dicho el motivo por el cual le pusiste ese nombre a mi hijo…-dijo con un pequeño puchero Bonnie mientras inflaba las mejillas.

–Ya te dije, Eureka porque pensé que sería una buena idea y porque es idéntica a ti…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Tory.

– ¿Y Clem y Lem?-dijo ahora con curiosidad Bonnie mientras pensaba en los gemelos idénticos a ella siendo la única diferencia el cabello azulado como el de su padre.

–Se me ocurrió de repente… además que debía haber cierto parecido…-dijo con calma el de cabellos azules.

– ¿Y qué me puedes decir de los mellizos?-dijo con calma Bonnie ahora.

–Clef y Clemont debido a que esos los elegimos ambos como un acuerdo común…-dijo con paciencia el de cabellos azules.

–Elegí el nombre del último debido a que me daba cierta nostalgia…-dijo Bonnie con calma.

– ¿Nostalgia de qué?-dijo con calma Tory.

–No lo sé explicar bien, solo sé que ese nombre me daba cierta felicidad, nada más… dijo Bonnie con calma mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿Sabes que ese era el nombre de uno de aquellos a los que debimos matar?-dijo con calma el de cabellos azules.

–Lo sé pero… no hallo qué decir, salvo que me gusto ponerle ese nombre y como teníamos un acuerdo común, bueno no había derecho a discusiones…-dijo la rubia con calma.

–En eso tienes razón… en fin, que más se puede hacer…

Dijo el de cabellos azules mientras pensaba con calma en todo…y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de su amigo y cuñado, el prometió sobre la tumba de aquel de quien su hijo heredo el nombre que al menos uno de sus hijos llevaría el nombre suyo, aunque lógicamente a Ash ni a los demás les agrado el nombre que llevaba el más pequeño de sus hijos.

–Te amo…-dijo la rubia con calma.

–También te amo preciosa… te amo incluso más que aquel chaparro de ma…-dijo Tory con una pequeña sonrisa pero fue callado por la mano de Bonnie en su boca.

–No menciones el nombre de ese bastardo por favor…-dijo con algo de enojo ahora Bonnie.

–Disculpa, olvide que a ti no te gusta que lo mencione…-dijo con calma Tory.

– ¿De qué están hablando?-se escuchó ahora una voz adormilada.

–Pensé que estarías durmiendo Clemont…-dijo Tory ahora mientras observaba al joven el cual era idéntico a aquel de quien había heredado su nombre con la excepción de que su cabello era azul y no usaba lentes.

–De cosas sin importancia hijo…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bonnie.

–Extraño a los abuelos…-dijo en un susurro el menor de los mellizos.

–Tranquilo… ellos te mandaron saludos y podrás verlos en el pasado, así que ese no es un gran problema…-dijo con una sonrisa Tory mientras recordaba el día en que nacieron sus hijos menores.

 _–_ _¡Querida mira! –El padre de Tory apuntó al mellizo más pequeño de cabellos azules, piel blanca, ojos azules de dos de distintos colores y el cabello de igual forma que su fallecido tío cambiando simplemente el mechón que salía del centro por unos picos en la frente al igual que su papa- ¡Es mi nieto! –Brincó de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba al recién nacido que estaba en brazos de Bonnie al igual que su mellizo._

 _–_ _¡Se parece tanto a... a... a... Bonnie...! –Por más que buscó no encontró parecido físico con el padre además de los picos en el cabello y el color._

 _–_ _Es tan tierno... –su suegra lo cargó para mecerle. El bebé era demasiado tranquilo._

 _–_ _ **¿**_ _Dónde está Tory?_

 _Bonnie miró sin esperanzas a la ventana donde se encontraba un Tory totalmente depresivo._

 _–_ _Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí..._

– _Pobre_...

 _–_ _Tory... –Bonnie sonrió con gracia- Seguro que cuando crezca se parecerá más a ti..._

 _Tory seguía deprimido._

 _Bonnie suspiró- Bienvenido al mundo..._

 _–_ _¡Kiyama! –Gritó el abuelo._

 _–_ _¡A no!, su nombre será Clef... –Tory comenzó a levantarse del suelo para discutir con su padre._

 _–_ _¡¿Cómo crees? ese nombre es horrible!_

 _–_ _¡Pues el tuyo es anticuado!_

 _–_ _¡Su nombre será Kiyama!_

 _–_ _¡Es mi hijo y yo digo que será Clef!_

 _La mujer castaña dejó al bebé junto a su mellizo en los brazos de Bonnie, sacó una sartén de su bolso y golpeó a los dos hombres-¡Ya basta!, ¡Su nombre será Pericles y se acabó!_

 _Padre e hijo se miraron con gracia._

 _–_ _¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Bonnie sudó frío y comenzó a llenar una hoja con los datos de sus bebés. El nombre de los pequeños era un peligro social en manos de la familia de su esposo, así que a fin de cuentas, los pequeños de cabellos azulados quedaron con el nombre de Clef y Clemont Lund._

–Impresionante…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Clemont.

–Y mucho hijo… todos pasamos por muchas cosas y vicisitudes antes de que todos ustedes comenzaran a llegar…-confeso con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre.

–Bien, buenas noches…-dijo el adolescente ahora para quedar profundamente dormido.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Solo me faltan hacer estos ajustes y…

Dijo con calma Noland el cual a pesar de su edad la cual si bien era avanzada todavía tenía la fuerza y la capacidad para seguir creando sus famosos inventos los cuales eran muy codiciados por todos… inesperadamente el portal comenzó a brillar de un tono siniestro motivo por el cual simplemente le dio un vistazo…cosa que jamás debió haber hecho debido a que lo que pudo observar le helo completamente la sangre.

–Debo avisarle a Ash…-se dijo ahora con algo de afán mientras tomaba rápidamente el Dexnav dispuesto a llamar inmediatamente al azabache.

 **Pasillos de la zona de descanso.**

–Que cansado estoy…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ash mientras un leve recuerdo venía a su mente…un recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido hace más de 12 años.

 _–_ _¿_ _Eso quiere decir que ya no nos veremos más?-dijo con calma Lis en sus piernas se encontraba Shaymin._

 _–Nadie ha dicho eso… solamente los reto a que me digan que seguimos siendo los mismos…-dijo con calma Ash a su lado cada una de las chicas y pokemon hacían lo posible para atender a sus hijos._

 _–_ _T_ _enemos muchas cosas que hacer…-dijo Szary con calma mientras sostenía a una Crystal cercana a los tres años._

 _–Además de poder disfrutar un poco de la paz…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras con cuidado daba de comer al pequeño Zafiro de escasos meses, en una cuna cercanos a ellos se encontraban los pequeños Samuel y Edgar._

 _–Y muchos ahora tenemos muchas responsabilidades…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras sostenía con cuidado al pequeño X a su lado se encontraban los núcleos de Zygarde al 10%._

 _– ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos más?-dijo Yamabi con calma, a su lado Diantha escuchaba todo en silencio mientras le daba alimento a una Carnet de pocos meses de nacida._

 _–_ _¿_ _Y que se supone que haremos?-dijo Tory ahora mientras jugaba un poco con la pequeña Eureka._

 _–Sara, Samantha, Szary, Max, Rai, Luka, Tory, Kalm, Alexis, Ethan, Dizzy, Albert, Crystal, Kage, Hitomi, Yamabi, Reggie, N, Ryu, Joe, Jack y Konnor…-suspiro el azabache con calma…para luego ver a los mencionados los cuales lucían serios- no me negaran que ahora todos tenemos responsabilidades junto a nuestras parejas-dijo con algo de maldad Ash._

 _–Nunca me había sentido tan bien…hasta que conocí a Cress…-dijo Sara con calma._

 _–Exacto...-dijo con calma Ash- ya es el momento de que cada uno de nosotros hagamos lo que siempre quisimos hacer…-dijo con algo de cinismo._

 _–_ _V_ _iéndolo de ese modo…-dijo Ryu ahora- me gustaría ir a vivir al valle pokemon y de vez en cuando visitar al profesor y sus asistentes o ellos pueden venir conmigo…-dijo con calma._

 _–_ _D_ _ebo volver a Ciudad Larousse… esta vez con Deoxys y Bonnie a mi lado…-aporto Tory ahora._

 _–_ _T_ _ambién debemos ir contigo…-dijo ahora Rafe mientras veía a Rebecca y sus amigos los cuales asintieron._

 _–Pronto comenzara la liga Pokemon…debemos ayudar a nuestras parejas…-dijeron con calma Joe, Crystal y Yamabi a lo que Tristana, Steven y Diantha asintieron._

 _–Sería bueno ir y ayudar a reconstruir Ciudad Veilstone…-dijo con calma Reggie a lo que Lis asintió._

 _–_ _C_ _reo que iré contigo Ryu…-dijo Konnor a lo que el mencionado asintió._

 _–_ _M_ _e encanto la aldea ninja…puede que me dedique a enseñarles a los mocosos junto a Sampei y mi esposa puede hacer de enfermera junto a sus pokemon…-dijo Kage con una sonrisa burlona._

 _– ¿Acaso te molesta nuestra presencia Ash?-dijo de forma calmada Albert._

 _–Para nada amigo…pero no se puede negar que ustedes aunque han demostrado que son mis amigos… no considero justo que se queden aquí a mi lado y dejen de hacer sus vidas en las distintas regiones…-explico el elegido con calma._

 _– ¿Pero nunca vamos a dejar de vernos o a separarnos?-insistió Albert._

 _–_ _N_ _o nunca vamos a dejar de vernos de vez en cuando o a separarnos…ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran y sus hijos pueden venir a entrenar, hablar, tener batallas pokemon y/o jugar con los míos siempre que sea posible…-dijo con una sonrisa Ash._

 _–_ _P_ _oniéndolo así…creo que me mudare a la capital de Johto…-dijo con calma Albert._

 _–Aún no se si volver al castillo…-dijo ahora N con calma mientras tenía en sus brazos a una niña de 2 años luego dirigió su mirada a sus musas las cuales ambas tenían un vientre abultado._

 ** _–Lo que tú quieras hacer está bien…_** _-dijo con calma Reshiram._

 _–No sé si ir a la región Kalos o instalarme en Hoenn… por los momentos viviré en la casa abandonada de mis padres y luego decidiré si ir a vivir cerca de la cueva desenlace o con Ryu y Konnor…-dijo con calma Kalm._

 _–Visitare un poco Kalos para aprender a contrarrestar la debilidad de los tipos Dragones al tipo Hada…-dijo Max con calma a lo que Zekrom y Valery asintieron._

 _–Viviremos en Hoenn…-dijo Dizzy a lo que Jana asintió al igual que Rayquaza._

 _–Volveremos a Unova…-dijeron Jack y María al unísono._

 _–Creo que abriré una sucursal de la empresa de papa en Hoenn, aquí mismo o en Alola…-dijo Rai a lo que Luka asintió con una sonrisa._

 _–Establecerme en Hoenn o aquí no suena nada mal…-dijo Ethan con calma a lo que Liza, Flannery y Candice asintieron aun con un poco de duda._

 _–Me estableceré en Sinnoh…-dijo con calma Alexis a lo que Dialga y Meray asintieron._

 _–_ _Q_ _ue no…este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Pero aquí naciste…-dijo Szary._

 _–No me molestaría irme a vivir a Unova contigo…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Pero…-dijo Szary con calma._

 _–_ _E_ _res mi esposo ahora…aquí es cierto que tengo algunos recuerdos buenos… son pocos pero existen… sin embargo mi deseo es irme a vivir a Unova ahora, lo poco que me llevare es algo de ropa y lo poco de pokeyenes que sobro además de unos cuantos recuerdos de mis padres…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Entonces si lo pones así…vámonos tú, yo, nuestros pokemon, nuestros amigos legendarios y nuestros hijos…-dijo Szary con calma._

 _–Vámonos…-le respondió Samantha con calma._

–Esos fueron muy buenos tiempos…-dijo Ash con una sonrisa sádica para luego cerrar los ojos y aparecer en el laboratorio subterráneo.

–Qué bueno que llegas Ash…debo mostrarte algo…-dijo con preocupación Noland a lo que Ash le miro con seriedad.

–Espero que sea importante…-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados el azabache.

–Por supuesto que lo es…- dijo Noland con calma a lo que Ash observo fijamente mostrando primero asombro, incredulidad y finalmente enojo.

– ¡Ya me escuchara ese asqueroso rubio!-bramo con enojo Ash mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba por completo.

–No puedes hacer nada sin que Maiko se dé cuenta…-dijo Noland con indiferencia y calma de saber que Ash no le haría pagar su enojo.

–No de frente…pero si ese rubio quiere jugar con mi hija le enseñare que no solamente él puede jugar sucio… le enseñare que nunca debió considerar a mi hija y a Vali para su propósito…-dijo con maldad Ash para desaparecer.

 **Habitación de Crystal.**

–Deberías cuidar un poco más tu cabello… el que hagas lo mismo que tu padre no significa que descuides el que seas mujer…-dijo ahora con calma Crystal mientras peinaba un poco el cabello de su hija menor de 9 años.

–Lo siento mama…-dijo con calma la pequeña de cabello plateado con reflejos negros y de ojos dorados mientras sentía como la arena era quitada de su cabello.

–Creo que tú y tu mellizo ya han decidido que es lo que quieren hacer…-dijo con calma la mujer.

– ¡Así es Cristóbal y yo seremos los mejores entrenadores del tipo roca y hada respectivamente!-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la niña.

–Pero para eso hace falta mucho mi niña… -dijo con calma y una sonrisa cálida Crystal.

–Lo se… pero es lo que más quiero… hasta ya tengo mi propia Ralts…-dijo con felicidad la niña.

–Amy Ling…-llamo ahora el ex campeón de Hoenn mientras veía a su hija.

–Si papa…-dijo con felicidad la pequeña mientras se restregaba un ojito.

–Descansa…mañana será un largo día…-dijo con calma Steven.

–Mis hermanos son unos aburridos…-dijo con calma la niña mientras veía a sus hermanas mayores de 17 años las cuales se encontraban durmiendo junto al resto de sus hermanos.

–Hija no hables mal de tus hermanos…-dijo en un tono de reproche Crystal- mejor duerme.

–Si mama…-dijo con calma la niña mientras cerraba los ojos que repentinamente se habían vuelto pesados.

–Siempre funciona…-dijo con calma Steven a lo que su esposa asintió con una sonrisa.

–Es hora de dormir…-dijo Crystal mientras se acostaba para luego ser abrazada por Steven.

–Mañana será sumamente ladilloso…-dijo Steven relajado.

–Si lo será…-dijo Crystal para cerrar los ojos.

 **Habitación de Latias, Diancie, Bayleef, Mew, Meloetta, Jirachi y sus hijos.**

–Oh si yellow así…-decía entre susurros con una boba sonrisa Red mientras estaba durmiendo calmadamente aunque en sus pantalones se podía apreciar el fruto de sus sueños húmedos con la pequeña sanadora.

–Hijo despierta…-dijo con calma Ash mientras veía al joven mientras con calma ponía uno de sus dedos en la frente.

–Auch…estoy despierto papa…-dijo ahora el líder de los Dex mientras se quitaba el dedo rápidamente del cual salía un poco de aura.

–Tenemos algo que hablar…es importante…-dijo el azabache adulto a lo que el joven asintió.

–Vamos… ¿ellos también?-dijo ahora mientras señalaba a sus hermanos a lo que Ash negó.

–Ellos ni nadie más debe saber esto…y usa una toalla que no quiero que los demás piensen que Gold te contagio lo calenturiento…-dijo el azabache mayor para desaparecer junto a su hijo.

–mmm-dijo ahora una dormida Konoha mientras era abrazada por su gemelo mientras abría un ojo perezosamente para luego dormir de nuevo siendo infructuoso al notar la ausencia de su hermano motivo por el cual aferro sus manos al pecho de su gemelo logrando que saliera un poco de aura negra.

–Eso duele hermanita…-dijo de forma brusca Teres mientras se quitaba a la pequeña debido a que estaba sintiendo como si hubiera siendo quemado vivo.

–No está… algo paso con nuestro hermano…-dijo la pequeña completamente asustada mientras señalaba la cama en donde debería descansar red.

–Seguro está bien, mejor duerme…-dijo con calma Teres para volverse a dormir siendo imitado por su gemela.

 **1 hora después.**

–Primero lo mato antes de que Yellow sufra…-dijo con decisión Red.

–El está usando a Chise para debilitar nuestras defensas y nuestras dudas al fingir que la ama…-explico seriamente Ash a lo que su hijo asintió de la misma manera.

– ¿Alguna idea para vengarnos?-dijo con una sonrisa maniática el azabache más joven.

–Solo una por el momento…toma esto…-dijo con calma Ash para ponerse delante de su hijo y empezar a tocar su pecho con delicadeza luego de haber metido su mano.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo papa?-dijo ahora Red algo sonrojado para sentir de inmediato un dolor punzante el cual desapareció inmediatamente.

–Te facilite una cura… si alguno de tus hermanos se enferma simplemente úsala… no le digas a nadie que la tienes-sentencio con maldad a lo que su hijo asintió.

– ¿Pero qué harás con Chise?-dijo curioso el joven.

–Si yo lo deseo puedo separar al inepto rubio de mi hija…le hare una prueba al rubio y tu veras su reacción luego… ve a descansar-dijo el elegido serio a lo que su hijo asintió con seriedad para desaparecer al igual que su padre.

 **Habitación de Sabrina.**

–Perdóname por esto, pero alguien debe hacerte entrar en razón…además yo no permitiré que arruines tu vida estando con un simple humano, te amo demasiado como para permitir que eso pase en tu vida´´-fueron los pensamientos de la sombra mientras se terminaba de acercar con cuidado.

Lentamente la sombra estiraba lentamente su mano hasta estar a pocos centímetros del vientre y de la cabeza de la joven para inmediatamente formarse en ambas manos unas esferas de auras las cuales eran completamente negras con leves tonos de morado y rojos en su interior las cuales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la parte baja del vientre y a la cabeza de la joven para posteriormente entrar en las zonas antes descritas.

– "Que la semilla incorrecta jamás de frutos en tu cuerpo y te ordeno y condeno a que lo olvides por completo"-fueron los pensamientos de la sombra antes de desaparecer mientras en la joven un resplandor ligero de colores negro, morado y rojo apareció brevemente para luego desaparecer por completo.

–hmm-dijo ahora Chise la cual se levantó rápidamente debido a un ligero malestar que sintió por lo que rápidamente puso su cabeza lejos de la cama en donde se encontraba descansando junto a su madre y hermano para posteriormente vomitar un poco de bilis en el suelo.

– ¿Hermana que sucede?-dijo ahora Jin mientras entreabría un poco sus ojos para observar a la joven la cual se sostenía la parte baja del vientre debido a un dolor punzante que comenzaba a nacer junto a un intenso dolor de cabeza.

–No sé qué sucede…pero no me siento bien-dijo la joven en un susurro mientras se masajeaba las sienes de la cabeza con desespero.

–Descansa hermana, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer… no te preocupes solo es un pequeño problema…-dijo ahora el joven mientras abrazaba a su hermana con cuidado y delicadamente ponía una mano en el vientre de la joven para rápidamente quitarla como si se hubiera quemado.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo la joven con curiosidad debido a la reacción del joven mientras se acostaba.

–Nada, no te preocupes…-dijo con una sonrisa forzada el joven mientras se preguntaba interiormente si había sido real la pequeña patada que sintió o si solo fue su imaginación.

–Durmamos…ya quiero intentar hablar con Pearl mañana…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven a lo que su hermano chasqueo la lengua enojado.

–Daría todo porque olvidaras a ese simple humano…junto al amor que dices tenerle-dijo ahora el joven mientras se deslizaba al mundo de los sueños de nuevo junto a su hermana sin siquiera sospechar que su deseo si se volvería realidad.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

– ¿Entonces estas lista para despedirte de nuestros hijos?-dijo con tranquilidad el azabache aunque por dentro ya se encontraba debatiendo sobre si tomar esa medida drástica que le había llegado a la mente cuando se encontraba meditando sobre lo sucedido con Maiko la noche anterior.

–Lo estoy, aunque será muy doloroso…-dijo ahora Cinthya para ver al azabache, aunque se encontraba algo extrañada por el hecho de que ni Zoey y las demás chicas se encontraran allí al igual que Latias, Diancie y las demás, sin embargo confiaba en que su esposo no hiciera nada debido al incidente de la noche pasada.

–Cinthya…-llamo ahora Ash con tono decidido aunque se lamentaba el haber llegado a ese punto, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

– ¿Sí?-dijo con curiosidad la campeona mientras miraba la seriedad que transmitía el rostro de Ash.

–Hasta que Maiko se vaya de la zona de descanso, usaras esto y no quiero más discusiones respecto a ella o que se acerque a ti de nuevo…o tu sufrirás…-dijo ahora el azabache para que de su mano apareciera un rayo en tonos negro y morado el cual lanzo hacia la campeona y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello, los tobillos y las muñecas convirtiéndose en un collar, unas pulseras y unas tobilleras que parecían estar hechas con los diamantes de Diancie.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo enojada ahora Cinthya para intentar quitarse una de las pulseras recibiendo inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica.

–Con esos adornos que te he puesto, aprenderás a mantenerte alejada de ella…y ni se te ocurra quitártelos, el único que puede hacerlo soy yo ya que si alguien más lo intenta recibirá una descarga eléctrica…-dijo con maldad el azabache.

– ¡Me has puesto unas cadenas aun sabiendo que te amo de verdad!-dijo con furia la rubia.

–Varias veces se lo advertí a ambas… si ella seguía así tendría que hacer algo al respecto… hasta que ella se vaya la tendrás, te lo prometo y si me amaras no la hubieras enamorado…-dijo el azabache ahora con enojo.

–Jamás he visto a nadie qué no seas tú…dime ¿qué crees que dirán y piensen nuestros hijos y los hijos de los demás al ver a su madre y a su tía encadenada como una bestia?-dijo ahora la campeona con inquietud.

–No te creo esa mentira… además los adornos son invisibles, solamente tú, los demás adultos, los legendarios y yo las podremos ver…los chicos no las verán ni tampoco sus pokemon ahora ve que nuestros hijos te están esperando y dile con alguien más que si se acerca de más a Sabrina o a cualquier otra le ocurrirá lo mismo a ella…-sentencio el azabache con frialdad.

–Le daré tu mensaje…-dijo la campeona con frialdad para irse de esa habitación completamente enojada.

–Yo no lo lamento Cinthya, pero ya me canse de esos juegos…-sentencio el azabache con seriedad para salir de su habitación.

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín trasero.**

– ¡Usa Gancho Alto, Toro!-dijo en un susurro Sapphire a lo que su pokemon asintió.

–Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas-ordeno ahora Roy a lo que su Goodra asintió rápidamente.

–Bien Roy…ambos sabemos cómo hacer que nuestros pokemon sigan peleando sin necesidad de darles ordenes… ¿quieres una pelea física?-dijo ahora con seriedad la castaña.

–Mejor una pelea de soporte…

Dijo el joven de piel tan pálida como el papel, de cabellos azules con mechas negras y ojos morados el cual vestía un suéter blanco y negro el cual tenía el suficiente espacio para que pudiera salir tanto como su protuberancia del pecho como las cuchillas en sus brazos, junto a un pantalón deportivo y sus botas de color negro.

–Si no te molesta…yo también quisiera participar…

Dijo ahora Yui mientras veía a la castaña la cual asintió con alegría al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de sus restantes pokebolas.

–Si eso quieres yo no tengo problemas…pero saca al menos a uno de tus pokemon para que la pelea sea más justa…

Dijo ahora la castaña mientras observaba a la joven de 15 años cuyos cabellos eran sumamente cortos de color negro con algunas mechas de color verde y de ojos rojos la cual vestía con una blusa blanca escotada por donde pasaba su protuberancia, unos jeans azules y unas deportivas verdes.

–Claro no hay ningún problema…-dijo ahora la joven con felicidad para lanzar su pokebola de la cual salió su Zoroark de nombre Daku.

–Bien… ¡Pilo yo te elijo!-dijo ahora la castaña con felicidad para que apareciera el pokemon volador.

– ¿Les molesta si hago de juez?

Dijo ahora un joven de 12 años con cabellos lisos de tonos marrones oscuros al igual que sus ojos, el cual tenía su piel de un tono más claro y el cual de su cabeza surgían un par de orejas y de su espalda baja una cola de Lopunny, y el cual vestía con una camisa manga larga amarilla debajo de un chaleco marrón oscuro, junto a unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas marrones.

–Claro Soul no hay problema mientras no entres a la batalla por los motivos que conocemos…

Dijo seriamente Sapphire a lo que el joven asintió algo apenado.

– ¡Bien comencemos!-gritaron los tres jóvenes mientras sus pokemon asintieron y se enfrascaron en la pelea al igual que sus dueños.

 **Habitación de Maiko y Pearl.**

–Que temprano es…-murmuro ahora un adormilado Pearl mientras veía en su Pokenav que eran apenas las 8:00 de la mañana.

–Buenos días hijo…-Dijo ahora una furiosa Maiko la cual entraba con una bandeja en la cual estaba un desayuno decente para dos personas.

– ¿Qué paso ayer?-dijo curioso el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado-tú fuiste donde Cinthya aun sabiendo que se encontraba con esos tres que si no mal recuerdo se llaman Yellow, Emerald y Jessica y luego volviste furiosa y con una gran decepción.

–Creo que Sawyer le tiene ganas a Cinthya al igual que yo…-dijo con enojo la de cabellos castaños para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo el joven algo curioso.

–Cuando llegue lo encontré en su habitación y no paso ni un minuto para que Ash llegara y nos viera a ambos en el cuarto de Cinthya…nos corrió a ambos o es lo que creo…

Dijo ahora enojada Maiko.

–Válgame Arceus…-musito pensativo el joven de cabellos rubios-¿Qué hiciste entonces, y que paso con esos tres?-dijo ahora curioso.

–Sus hijos estaban que echaban pestes por la boca incluyendo a la dulce Yellow… y ni hablar de los otros dos, son unos bocas sucias esos tres y yo solamente había ido para hablar con tranquilidad…-dijo Maiko en un suspiro lastimero.

–Como yo sea o deje de ser es mi maldito problema y de nadie más… Dijo ahora Jessica mientras entraba a la habitación con seriedad- lo mismo va para mis hermanos y nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer….

Dijo con enojo la joven mientras veía a Pearl con detenimiento encontrándole repugnante y preguntándose internamente que le había visto su hermana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo ahora Pearl mientras miraba con detenimiento a la joven de cabellos rubios el cual caía por dos coletas, de ojos azules y de piel blanca la cual vestía con un pantalón de color negro junto a una blusa de color vede la cual dejaba mostrar un poco de su abdomen y una chaqueta al estilo vaquero de color marrón junto a un sombrero de color negro y un pequeño collar por fuera de su blusa en la cual estaba su piedra activadora.

–Vine porque mi hermano Red desea hablar contigo… y dime, ¿se te perdió una igual a mi o qué?

Respondió la joven de forma acida al ver que ahora ese rubio le miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para comer.

–No te preocupes, creo que la acabo de encontrar…-respondió de forma enigmática Pearl a lo que la joven sintió mucha rabia dentro suyo.

–Chise nos pidió no tocarte ni hacerte nada…si me haces algo a mi o alguno de los demás… solamente nos darás la vía libre para matarte y descuartizarte si es necesario…tu madre debería saberlo mejor que nadie…a nosotros no nos gusta que hayan violadores en nuestro grupo, así como tampoco nos gusta el tener a traidores que no se hayan redimido…

Dijo la joven para salir rápidamente mientras pensaba seriamente que a ese joven le caen a la perfección las tres R: REPELENTE, REPUGNANTE, RASTROJO.

–Iré a ver a qué se debe todo ese escándalo luego de que termine de desayunar…-sentencio rápidamente Pearl mientras comenzaba su desayuno con tranquilidad.

–Una pregunta hijo… ¿has visto a Dunsparce?-dijo ahora Maiko para observar que el pokemon al cual Giratina había sido degradado no se encontraba.

–No…eso es muy raro… lo último que vi cuando fui al baño es que se encontraba paseando tranquilamente cuando ese joven de cabellos azules le tomo…-dijo ahora Pearl pensativo mientras ingería su desayuno.

– ¿Cuál joven de cabellos azules?-dijo Maiko inquieta.

–Ese joven, el que anda siempre con un pansear…-dijo ahora Pearl.

– ¿Hablas de Luke?

Dijo Maiko ahora extrañada mientras pensaba en el hijo de Sara el cual al igual que su madre tenía la misma característica de que no todas sus ideas podían considerarse catalogadas como "aptas para todo público".

–Ese mismo creo que era…-dijo Pearl con tranquilidad mientras veía a su madre levantarse rápidamente con la preocupación en su rostro mientras se disponía a buscar al pequeño Dunsparce.

–Quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar un poco con Luke…-dijo Maiko ahora sería mientras salía rápidamente.

 **Zona de descanso, sala beta.**

–Mira como esta cerda lo disfruta…-dijo ahora con maldad el joven el cual vestía la ropa de cocinero al igual que su padre, sus cabellos eran de color azul los cuales al igual que Edgar eran largos motivo por el cual estos iban amarrados con una pequeña liga de color naranja, su piel era blanca y en su cuello se encontraba un collar con su respectiva piedra llave.

–Hermano no creo que sea lo correcto…-dijo ahora con un leve deje de enojo en su voz una chica que era idéntica a su madre excepto por sus ojos azules y los pequeños reflejos de color rojo que había en su cabello la cual estaba vestida idénticamente a White solamente que con los tonos azul y morado.

–Pero si la muy cerda lo disfruta…-dijo ahora con diversión Ice.

–Aclárenme una cosa…-dijo ahora la primera chica la cual correspondía al nombre de Hilda.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo ahora Ice con algo de calma.

–Esa cosa…-dijo ahora Hilda mientras veía con repulsión al Dunsparce el cual estaba gimiendo por el trabajo que el dedo de su hermano estaba haciendo-¿de qué género es?-dijo ahora con curiosidad.

–Era macho con la cualidad de convertirse en todo un hombre… claro hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió y quedo en esa forma y fue por segunda vez renegado de todo incluyendo sus poderes y capacidades…-dijo ahora con frialdad Ice sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ahora Hilda con interés.

–Porque Hakaru una vez lo escucho cuando su padre estaba hablando con Arceus y él se lo dijo a Zafiro y a Drake los cuales se lo contaron a los demás…-dijo ahora Ice.

–Y como Zafiro es tu hermano…-dijo ahora Hilda entendiendo por completo los hechos.

–Exacto… los primeros que supimos eso por boca de Zafirito fuimos Crystal y sus demás hermanos…-dijo ahora Ice con calma.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-dijo con enojo ahora Maiko mientras llegaba y guardaba al pequeño Dunsparce en su pokebola.

–Solo disfrutando… y enseñándole un poco a ese débil pokemon lo mucho que se perdió por haber traicionado a los legendarios…-dijo ahora sin ningún remordimiento Luke.

–Ya nos arruinaron la diversión así que mejor nos vamos…-dijo ahora Ice para empezar a caminar a la puerta de salida.

– ¡nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo y si se atreven a irse sin disculparse!-dijo ahora Maiko con enojo mientras se interponía entre los jóvenes y la puerta.

–Qué piensa hacernos-dijo ahora Luke con calma-¿piensa retenernos aquí solo por haberle dado unas pequeñas clases a ``esa cosa´´ de lo que debe hacer cuando se trata de encuentros de ese tipo?-dijo con ironía mientras le retaba.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, nadie tiene el derecho de hacer eso con Giratina!-bramo con enojo Maiko.

–Es culpa suya por descuidar a esa cosa…-dijo ahora Ice.

–Además a Ash no le gustara que usted cause destrozos en su casa…-dijo Hilda ahora.

–Y por lo menos esa cosa disfruto algo con lo sucedido… no como usted que ya quisiera probar el placer que da la mano de alguien que sepa hacerlo…-dijo Luke ahora- ya quisiera probar el placer que esas situaciones pueden dar…-añadió sin malicia alguna.

–Mejor vámonos chicos…-dijo Ice ahora- mama me debe estar esperando…-añadió con calma.

– ¿Nos dejara salir o causara destrozos en la casa de quien otrora fue su líder y aliado?…claro hasta que empezó la pelea por la madre de Yellow-dijo ahora Hilda.

–¡De aquí nadie se va luego de lo que le hicieron a Giratina!-dijo Maiko ahora para ver a los jóvenes los cuales se rieron un poco-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo ahora.

–Que no por nada nosotros somos Kurai Rida… y a diferencia de su hijo que no sabe nada más que estar en una selva y los hechos que un humano común y corriente aspira a aprender a lo largo de su corta vida y en general son las cosas que vuelven a los humanos tan previsibles… nosotros no hacemos nada sin tener un plan de respaldo…-dijo Zafiro ahora burlón.

–Usted no puede hacernos nada en esta casa ni estando cerca nuestras madres…-dijo ahora Ice con calma.

–Al menos que quiera ganarse problemas con el dueño de la casa o con nuestras madres…-dijo Luke ahora en tono de reto.

–Y como usted no nos permite pasar…Atsushi por favor sácanos de aquí…-dijo ahora Ice para que las sombras comenzaran a tragarse a los jóvenes allí presentes.

–Le recomendamos que no cause problemas con nuestros padres…-dijo ahora Luke a lo que los demás jóvenes asintieron antes de desaparecer por completo a través de sus sombras.

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín trasero.**

–Toro ha mejorado mucho, mas no por ese motivo debes descuidarte… ella debe especializarse en una arte marcial ya que hasta ahora no se ha especializado en ninguna… mi Blaziken se especializo en el Karate mientras que Figther se especializo en el Kick-Boxing…

Dijo con seriedad un Rafe adulto mientras miraba a Sapphire la cual asintió seriamente.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de Zuzu y de Ruru?-indago con curiosidad la castaña.

–Zuzu tiene muy buenas defensas y en su forma mega evolucionada es muy poderoso, más sin embargo…debe manejar a la perfección la fortaleza de sus padres si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Dijo ahora Kalm con algo de seriedad a lo que la castaña asintió con tranquilidad.

–Aún le falta mejorar el nivel del entrenamiento y mejorar un poco su fuerza y su rapidez, sabes que eso no lo practican mucho al ser un pokemon de concursos–dijo ahora Ash a lo que la castaña asintió con felicidad.

– ¿Crees que debamos detenerles, Ash?

Dijo ahora con curiosidad Konnor mientras miraba fijamente al de cabellos azabaches el cual veía con tranquilidad la pelea de fuerzas que estaba teniendo Red contra Silver, Diamond, Black, Gold y X al mismo tiempo que sus pokemon peleaban entre ellos.

–No… Red es lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de eso por su cuenta y darles la suficiente pelea a todos ellos al mismo tiempo, no te preocupes mucho por eso Konnor…

Dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

– ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?-cuestiono ahora el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto que lo se…es mi hijo y si me meto él lo interpretara mal ya que no me debo meter al menos que el mismo así me lo pida…-dijo el de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Entiendo…-dijo Konnor no muy seguro de eso pero olvidando por unos momentos el tema.

–Buenos días a todos…Dijo ahora Cinthya mientras llegaba y se sentaba alejada de todos a observar por última vez las batallas entre todos sus hijos.

–Hola Ash ¿Cuánto tarda en estar listo el portal?-dijo ahora N mientras se sentaba al lado del de cabellos azabaches.

–Hola N, le falta poco y entonces ellos se irán… hemos tenido unos pocos retrasos debido a que Noland estuvo viendo algunas dimensiones alternativas y ocurrió un fallo…

Sentencio ahora el adulto a lo que su amigo asintió con seriedad para luego hacerles una señal tanto a Ash como a Konnor los cuales asintieron con seriedad entendiendo lo que significaba.

– ¿Cuál es el problema que viste ayer en la noche mientras hacían las últimas pruebas al portal?-dijo ahora Konnor con seriedad.

–Se los mostrare, pero hablaremos en privado…ninguno de los chicos lo saben, salvo excepto uno-dijo el azabache de forma fría para que los tres desaparecieran reapareciendo nuevamente en la oficina de Ash.

 **Zona de descanso, oficina de Ash**

– ¿Quién es el que lo sabe?-dijo N de forma curiosa pero al instante la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre el cual tenía una gorra idéntica a la de su padre, de piel blanca y el cual era la pareja de Yellow apareció rápidamente en la mente de Konnor y N como respuesta.

–Él es el único que lo sabe hasta los momentos…-dijo ahora Ash el cual tenía unas leves ojeras en ambos ojos.

–Entendemos…-Dijo ahora N con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Así que le ha puesto algo parecido a unas cadenas a Cinthya…-Dijo Konnor ahora con un ligero tono de reproche.

–En voz baja que ninguno de los jóvenes lo saben, solamente los adultos y los legendarios y a ellos parece no importarles mucho…

Sentencio Ash con una sonrisa siniestra.

–Claro que les importa tan poco que la están observando fijamente cada instante que pueden y cuando los jóvenes no están presentes o mirando a otro lado…

Dijo ahora Konnor en tono de reproche.

–Sin mencionar que es la quinta o sexta vez que se la lanzan a Maiko para que estén cerca ambas y Cinthya reciba su castigo…-Dijo ahora N con calma.

– ¿Quién fue el que se la ha lanzado a Maiko?-dijo ahora el azabache furioso.

–Una vez fue Diantha, la siguiente fueron Szary y Samantha, la cuarta vez fue Bonnie que se quiso vengar de la afrenta de ella ayer en la noche, luego vino Kalm que se hizo el inocente luego y el último fue Kage el cual se la ha lanzado ya como dos veces… -dijo N mientras se masajeaba las sienes estresado.

–Ya me escucharan luego ellos, vamos a lo que nos concierne…-Dijo el azabache mientras estiraba las manos a los que los adultos allí presentes simplemente las tomaron mirando como a su líder y amigo de cabellos azabaches se le iluminaban los ojos y vieron en su mente lo mismo que había visto con anterioridad Red.

–Eso es terrible…-dijo Konnor ahora mientras se masajeaba el cuello con algo de nerviosismo mientras recordaba a la perfección el hecho de que en aquella realidad alternativa Maiko le había asesinado al romperle el cuello.

–Completamente… no puedo creer que la dulce Yellow enloqueciera… -dijo N anonadado de haber visto que la Yellow de aquella dimensión había enloquecido luego de ver desaparecer a sus hermanos y ante el peligro de que su existencia desapareciera para siempre…aunque en el fondo no la culpaba para nada, de todas formas ver a su padre morir a manos de su madre y que sus hermanos hayan sufrido por culpa de su madre y su amante era mucho y más si se incluía la amenaza de que ella dejara de existir también al igual que sus hermanos Emerald y Jessica.

– ¿Por qué los demás chicos no lo saben?-dijo Konnor serio.

–Es verdad, los demás también tienen el derecho de saberlo, no solamente Red…-dijo N con calma.

–Ellos no deben saber que en esa realidad alternativa tuvieron muertes terribles… Maiko y Pearl se encargaron de que no hubiera casi nadie que pudiera ayudar a Yellow en su venganza por la muerte de sus hermanos…y cuando Arceus me revivió, ellos terminaron el trabajo quedando solamente un hijo por cada uno de nosotros-dijo el azabache con frialdad mientras apretaba los puños lamentando el hecho de que solamente Yellow, Silver, Mitsuru, Diamond, White, X, Atsushi y los pocos Kurai hicieron lo que pudieron.

–Eso debe ser evitado, aunque los demás también tienen derecho a saberlo, no solamente Red.

Dijo N ahora con firmeza.

–Y también debes asegurarte que eso no ocurra en el pasado…-dijo Konnor.

– ¿Qué harás con Cinthya finalmente?-dijo N curioso.

–Si tiene que quedarse con esas cadenas que lo haga, cuando ella se vaya se las quitare y hablare seriamente con mi esposa, solo me interesa su bienestar y Maiko una vez ya nos hizo daño…-sentencio el azabache con frialdad.

–Estas abusando de ella, ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo ahora Konnor serio.

–A alguno de ustedes, ¿les gustaría verla en la cama junto a sus parejas o sí?-dijo con enojo el azabache mientras observaba tanto a N como a Konnor los cuales se pusieron pensativos.

–Me desagrada la idea…

Dijo después de un rato N de solamente imaginar a Maiko teniendo relaciones junto a sus musas mientras que Konnor asintió con seriedad luego de haberse imaginado a Maiko acostada junto a Hope y sus demás amantes pokemon.

–Además ya he sido muy paciente respecto a ella y su amor por Cinthya, sin mencionar que ustedes saben que muy pocas veces tengo piedad con quien se mete con lo que es mío, nadie tiene el derecho de meterse con lo que me pertenece y Cinthya es mi esposa…-finalizo Ash para intentar retirarse rápidamente.

–Dime Ash… ¿Qué le pasa a Chise que se ha estado quejando de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza al igual que en su vientre y no la he podido curar?-dijo Konnor ahora con calma.

–Mal de amores en los jóvenes…-dijo Ash con seriedad.

– ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que ese joven Pearl que creo que así se llama y tu hija estén juntos?-dijo N a lo que el azabache negó.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hija?-dijo Konnor con una ceja levantada.

–Soy su padre y sé que es lo mejor para ella…-dijo Ash con calma- les recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes tienen el derecho de cuestionar mis decisiones-dijo ahora con frialdad.

– ¿Aun a costa de la felicidad de tu hija lastimaras a ese joven?-dijo Konnor con seriedad.

–Sé que él no la ama a ella y solo la utiliza…y si para protegerla de ese tarado debo hacerlo que así sea…-dijo escuetamente el azabache.

–Pearl debió ser un Dex… tu dijiste que no intervendrías en las relaciones de los Dex o los Kurai por más incestuosas o raras que estas fueran-dijo N con calma.

–Y cumpliré mi palabra…y por lo mismo no quiero a mi hija cerca de un simple humano, ese capricho o lo deja o yo hare que lo olvide…-dijo el azabache con calma para retirarse levitando.

–Lo entendemos pero no es el método correcto…-dijo ahora N mientras se iba de vuelta junto a Konnor hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

 _–_ _L_ _o lamento Cinthya pero es lo mejor por los momentos…_ -pensó el azabache con frialdad mientras aparecía a un lado de Noland y recordaba un poco del secreto que Konnor, Red, N y el compartían y ocultaban de los demás.

 _–_ _¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Cinthya ahora algo anonadada de ver el gran cambio en la única de sus hijos que aún vivía._

 _–_ _¿Y todavía lo preguntas?...Jamás voy a perdonarte haberle causado tan grande dolor a mi papa…vi en sus ojos el sufrimiento y el desamor del que era preso…_

 _Una lagrima traviesa rodo de esos ojos color ámbar…_

 _–_ _¡Soy quien le hará pagar campeona Cinthya Shirona por ser la causante de la muerte de mi padre y la destrucción de mi familia!...Soy la sucesora del líder de los Dex Holders a quien su amante mato sin piedad alguna- todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la frialdad de Yellow…_

 _La campeona junto al alto mando estaban frente a frente a la que decía ser la líder de los Dex Holders y de sus últimos compañeros…Silver, Mitsuru, Diamond, White y X, solamente ellos habían sobrevivido entre su grupo mientras que los pocos Kurai Rida estaban detrás de yellow y los demás…todos mostraban miradas frías y de enojo al haber visto morir a sus padres y hermanos._

 _–_ _¡Esto es la guerra…Acabare contigo y con los traidores a mi papa!..._

 _Sentencio con furia Yellow a lo que todos asintieron y se lanzaron junto a sus pokemon a la pelea._

 _–_ _¿_ _Por qué tuviste que usar de esa manera a la hija de la persona en quien más confiaba?-dijo con enojo Mewtwo mientras estaba en su forma X y veía a Pearl el cual estaba siendo castigado sin piedad alguna por el legendario del cual provenía._

 _–Ella si se merecía eso…yo nunca la ame...-dijo con maldad el rubio mientras recordaba a la joven que uso y el como ella sufría y moría lentamente en un lugar extraño porque le arrebataron lo único que amaba de verdad, todo allí era mucho desastre emocional._

 _–Mewtwo no tiene sentido…-dijo Yellow a lo que el clon asintió- tú, yo y Arceus vengaremos todo junto a los demás…-dijo con calma mientras el creador descendía lentamente._

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín Trasero.**

–Arceus, que fuertes son…

Murmuro ahora completamente anonadado Pearl mientras veía la fuerte pelea que llevaban a cabo Black, Diamond, Silver, X y Gold contra Red el cual esquivaba sin problemas alguno los ataques de todos ellos mientras que Saur se encargaba al mismo tiempo de 5 pokemon sin problema alguno.

– ¿Por qué no haces algo para ayudarle?-dijo Maiko ahora mientras miraba al azabache.

–Mi hijo no necesita ayuda alguna, no por nada Red es el líder de los Holders… si el la necesitara lo último que haría sería pedírmela ya que si bien Gold y los demás están teniendo una pelea sumamente fuerte con él todos quieren ser más fuertes y demostrar que cuando nosotros ya no estemos ellos serán los indicados de seguir con nuestro legado y al mismo tiempo quieren que Red demuestre que es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser su líder… cualquier intromisión de nuestra parte la tomaran como una ofensa y se enojaran mucho…-dijo el azabache con calma.

– ¡Es tu hijo, ayúdale!-grito Maiko ahora mientras veía que si bien Red tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente estaba dispuesto a seguir.

– ¡Prepárate Red!-dijo con voz gélida Silver mientras observaba a Gold y X los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a correr a una dirección especifica mientras su líder simplemente les veía con detenimiento esperando su próximo ataque.

–hmm…dijo Ash ahora mientras miraba a su hijo el cual veía todo con tranquilidad, aquel que tenía las habilidades tan parecidas a las suyas y quien tenía casi su mismo nivel y su fuerza era como la de su padre pudiendo ser capaz de darle pelea a 5 de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo al igual que Saur y sus demás pokemon.

– ¡Ttriangulo elemental!-gritaron ahora Gold, Silver y X los cuales dieron un salto en el aire y giraron al mismo tiempo que de sus piernas aparecían una energía de color azul pálido, amarillo y roja, por lo que rápidamente unieron sus tres piernas en un punto clave y se formó un triángulo grande seguido de otros más pequeños los cuales podían congelar, paralizar o quemar en caso de que Red fuera alcanzado por ese ataque.

– ¡Muro de roca!-grito ahora Red para rápidamente dar un salto en aire y golpear un poco el suelo del cual aparecieron algunas columnas de roca las cuales bloquearon el ataque por completo para luego lanzarse hacia sus compañeros.

–Te dije que exagerabas, mi hijo es capaz de soportar eso y más…-dijo Ash a Maiko la cual veía atónita lo sucedido.

–Te ves muy feliz Virizion…Dijo ahora Samantha con una sonrisa mientras veía a la legendaria la cual estaba sentada junto a Cristofer estando ambos juntos y en sus caras se les veía una gran sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que lo estamos…aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien que es lo que significa ella para ti…-Dijo Cristofer mientras veía a la mujer madura de cabellos azules y ojos dorados de piel blanca.

–No te lo había contado, bien veamos…mi madre no fue obligada a abortar por voluntad propia debido a que literalmente le abrieron el vientre y le sacaron al primer bebe que esperaba… cuando se embarazo de mi… fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, cuando llego el momento tuvo que elegir entre mi vida y la suya mi padre se vio obligado al igual que ella a elegir quien debía vivir…-dijo con tristeza la mujer.

–Entonces ella…-dijo el joven el cual tenía ahora un collar con un fragmento de una extraña roca la cual sin saberlo le sería luego de utilidad.

–En cierta manera Virizion es como la madre que nunca tuve, nunca supe lo que era el cariño de una figura femenina desde que nací, eso fue así hasta que conocí a Virizion…-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

–Entiendo ahora…-dijo Cristofer ahora mientras abrazaba a Samantha la cual correspondió el abrazo gustosa.

–Por eso te pido que si vas a tener algo con ella sea de verdad, ella es como mi madre y no quiero que sufra para nada…además también está el hecho del amor de Keldeo… ¿lo entiendes o no?

Dijo ahora curiosa la mujer mientras miraba al joven de piel bronceada y de oscuros, alborotados y liso cabellos castaños, el cual tenía por vestimenta una camiseta verde clara debajo de un chaleco negro con algunos detalles en amarillo junto a unos jeans de colores oscuros y unas deportivas verdes y en su espalda había una Katana de filo negro.

–Keldeo… eso sí que no me lo esperaba pero lo entiendo bien… supongo que estamos listos…-dijo ahora el joven mientras se levantaba y al igual que el resto de los jóvenes allí lentamente se iban juntando en un sitio especifico al ver la llegada de Ash.

 **–Samantha…** -dijo ahora una voz a lo que la mujer se levantó algo extrañada encontrando ahora a un lado a la legendaria de Unova.

– ¿Sí?-dijo algo tranquila ahora la mujer.

 **–En caso de que yo decidiera irme a hacer mi vida con el… ¿tú qué harías?** -dijo la legendaria ahora con seriedad.

–Mi vida ya la tengo hecha… en gran medida ya que la hice junto a Szary, y aunque Ash y los demás no digan nada por no ser todavía la hora o por orgullo… todos esperamos con ansias el momento de poder abrazar a nuestros primeros nietos, algunos más que otros ya han elegido a sus parejas, otros como Atsushi no se han decidido todavía…-dijo Samantha con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **–** **C** **ierto, ya casi la mayoría se ha buscado sus parejas siendo los menores quienes en su mayoría no han decidido…** -dijo ahora Virizion mientras pensaba en el joven de cabellos violetas , piel morena y extraños ojos de dos colores el cual aún no se decidía entre Carnet, Maya y Marina.

–Es la hora…espero que estén listos…-dijo el azabache con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron de la misma manera.

–Supongo que finalmente estamos listos…-dijo ahora Gold con algo de seriedad mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Alguno ha visto a mi hermano? se supone que hace un momento estaba aquí-dijo ahora Ice con algo de preocupación y al mismo tiempo con frialdad en su voz mientras buscaba al de cabellos y ojos azules de piel pálida con la mirada.

–Vi a Zafiro ir en dirección al baño…-dijo ahora Yui mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos largos hasta la espalda de color gris y ojos verdes de piel morena.

–Gracias…-musito ahora con tranquilidad la joven.

–Maiko y Pearl tampoco están…-dijo Vali ahora.

–Algo se traen entre manos, no debemos confiarnos mucho de ellos…-dijo con un ligero tono venenoso Red.

–Estas exagerando Red, el que Pearl no se haya criado y entrenado con nosotros no te da derecho a desconfiar de ellos…-dijo Vali ahora.

–Tu opinas eso porque tu si te has juntado con ellos, no pienso discutir esto contigo debido a que nos conocemos desde la cuna literalmente, solamente recuerda algo…yo soy el líder de los Dex Holders… soy capaz de darle pelea a varios Dex al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema y además se bien de sobra que de ellos no podemos confiarnos…-sentencio ahora el joven de ojos rojos con algo de enojo en su voz.

–Hermano, ayer papa te vino a buscar y cuando volviste a donde estábamos lucias algo enojado y molesto… ¿Qué te dijo papa?-dijo ahora Platina a lo que Y junto a Nix asintieron.

–No fue nada hermana… solo me mostro los últimos detalles y algunas recomendaciones que me dio a última hora, eso fue todo…-sentencio ahora con algo de tranquilidad el joven.

–Hermano…algo más paso, estoy completamente segura de eso…-dijo ahora Blue mientras se acercaba hacia su líder.

–Solo fue eso…no insistan más… mejor ocúpense de que no tengamos más problemas de lo que ya tenemos… y mejor busquen a Zafiro-dijo Red para simplemente retirarse.

–Hermano…-dijo ahora Kotone algo inquieta.

 **Sala Alpha, baño.**

– ¿Mmm?-se preguntó ahora el joven de cabellos y ojos azules de piel blanca mientras salía del baño.

–Ya sabes lo que debes hacer hijo…-se escuchó ahora un susurro en una habitación cercana.

–Lo se mama…-se escuchó ahora de parte de Pearl.

– ¿Qué diablos?-dijo en voz baja Zafiro mientras se acercaba y escuchaba un poco de la conversación.

–Esa joven es la mejor manera de debilitar la desconfianza que los Dexholders y los Kurai Rida tienen contigo…-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Luego de que cumpla con eso… ¿deberé dejarla en paz?-dijo en un susurro Pearl.

–Por supuesto…ella solo te servirá para que poco a poco los demás confíen en ti…ella y Vali solo tendrán ese propósito…-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Pero que pasaría si ella… llega a…-dijo Pearl con un sonrojo mientras recordaba que hace poco más de un mes que él y Chise mantenían relaciones.

– ¿Se embaraza?-dijo Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió- seguramente ni serán tuyos… si lo hace posiblemente serán de Lugia o de su Staraptor… pero si eso llega a pasar será de más provecho… igualmente ella podrá hacerlo sola o simplemente has que aborte o que los pierda antes de que Ash se entere…-dijo Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió.

– ¿Por qué Ash y no sus hermanos?-dijo ahora Pearl algo curioso.

–Porque de esa manera será un golpe fuerte para el al saber tus propósitos…además hay otro motivo y es que Ash de alguna manera u otra siempre consigue lo que quiere…-dijo Maiko ahora.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Pearl curioso.

– ¿Sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual esa joven y Jin se llevan tan bien a pesar de que en el pasado Jin odiaba a su hermana a muerte?-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Porque son hermanos de madre y porque ella en el pasado arriesgo su vida por el al punto de que el actúa así por arrepentimiento…-dijo Pearl convencido.

–No sabes ni la mitad…es obvio que ella no te ha contado la otra parte de la historia…-dijo Maiko ahora.

– ¿La otra parte de la historia?-dijo Pearl curioso.

–Lo poco que se es que Ash una vez llego a cansarse de que sus peleas fueran tan intensas al grado de provocarse heridas entre ellos…así que una tarde simplemente le pregunto a Mewtwo que podría hacer para que ellos fueran un poco más cercanos…-dijo Maiko ahora sin sospechar que alguien más estaba escuchando.

– ¿Y qué sucedió?-dijo ahora curioso Pearl.

–No se mucho sobre el tema…salvo que los poderes de ambos están unidos y trabajan juntos…-dijo con simpleza Maiko.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Pearl ahora con curiosidad.

–Que las visiones así como las premoniciones que sean capaces de tener cualquiera de ellos debido a los poderes heredados de su madre el otro será capaz de verlo automáticamente y si es algo sumamente importante quienes estén cerca para ese momento en el que sus poderes se activen también lo verán…-dijo Maiko con calma.

–Impresionante…dime que más debo hacer…-dijo Pearl con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

–Luego de que ganes la confianza de los demás… simplemente has lo necesario para lograr el objetivo que te he encargado… si ella se embaraza será una enorme ventaja que tendremos…-dijo Maiko ahora mientras abrazaba a su hijo el cual correspondió el abrazo.

 _–"_ _N_ _o permitiré que eso suceda…tú no sabes el trofeo que te estas arriesgando a perder por ese motivo… primero te mato antes de que lastimes a uno de los míos o los Dexholders"_ -se dijo mentalmente Zafiro mientras se regresaba con rapidez.

– ¿No te parece que alguien nos ha estado oyendo?-dijo Maiko ahora para abrir la puerta rápidamente encontrando al joven el cual estaba a unos pocos metros.

–Vengo a decirles que ya es la hora y todos los demás están esperando…-dijo el de cabellos azules mientras se mostraba calmado.

– ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-dijo Maiko con enojo.

–Acabe de llegar y no sé a qué se refiere…cumplí con mi deber…-dijo rápidamente para retirarse.

–Muchas gracias Zafiro…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Pearl lo cual hizo que el joven se detuviera.

–Kurai Rida Zafiro para la próxima si no le molesta… -le rebatió con algo de enojo.

– ¿Pero porque si mi madre y la tuya se conocen?-dijo Pearl con duda.

–Eso es debido a que usted no tiene el derecho ni la familiaridad de llamarme por mi nombre… aun no puedo creer que renunciaras a ser un Holder, además me costó mucho ganarme el titulo como para que alguien como usted lo ignore de un momento a otro…-dijo el de cabellos azules oscuros para retirarse finalmente.

–Mejor vamos hijo…tienes que seguir fingiendo hasta que puedas lograr tu objetivo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió.

–Me falta hacer algo mama… iré pronto…-dijo Pearl con una sonrisa a lo que su madre asintió.

–No tardes mucho…-dijo Maiko para irse rápidamente.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó en voz baja el joven- no quiero lastimar a la mujer de la cual me enamore de verdad… no puedo hacerle ese daño a ella ni a mi mejor amigo…nunca me lo perdonarían, pero tampoco puedo fallarle a mi madre… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-se preguntó a sí mismo el joven para finalmente ir detrás de su madre sin sospechar que ya habían sido descubiertos.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Hermano hasta que al fin llegas… pensé que te quedarías…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Edgar mientras iba hacia su hermano pero este le corto de inmediato.

–Ahora no es el momento hermano…necesito hablar con alguien…-dijo Zafiro con sequedad mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Aoi acompañada de Red, Hina, Ranmaru, Teres, Konoha, Hitomiko y Hiroto; los cuales se encontraban hablando con algunos de sus hermanos y algunos amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Vali el cual intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento sobre algo importante?-dijo con sequedad el joven mientras veía a los jóvenes.

– ¿Estás bien Zafiro?-dijo ahora Teres al ver el semblante serio del joven.

–Por supuesto…Ash tiene todo controlado, nada podría estar mejor –Niega imperceptiblemente haciendo comprender a todos que hay una situación sumamente grave.

–Entendemos a la perfección… ¿te molesta si lo hablamos a solas cuando lleguemos al sitio a dónde vamos?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hotaru.

–Por supuesto… no tengo problemas con eso… -dijo con calma Zafiro mientras veía a su novia.

–Entonces esto será algo que mantendremos oculto hasta que podamos hablarlo con calma…-dijo Konoha tímidamente a lo que todos asintieron.

– ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos con esto?-susurro en voz baja Konoha mientras veía a Zafiro.

–Me da igual lo que ella haga con su vida…-dijo ahora con desprecio el joven mientras veía a Chise- pero también está el deber hacia mi compañera siendo un Kurai rida y debido a que quiero ver el cómo le masacrara cuando se entere de la verdad…-dijo con burla Zafiro.

–Hablaremos luego de esto amigo…solo recuerda que mi hermano y yo estamos en contra de ese rubio…-dijo con timidez la pequeña para irse a un lado de su hermano.

–Eso es muy bueno Konoha…-dijo con algo de dulzura Zafiro mientras veía marcharse a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros los cuales le llegaban hasta la espalda, ojos negros y piel morena.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta tú también?-dijo con burla Akio.

– ¿Desde cuándo?-dijo con seriedad Zafiro.

–Desde que Atsushi me hablo de ese tipo… lo odio y cuando Vali no este observando él y yo tendremos una muy buena charla…-dijo con maldad el castaño.

-¿Quiénes más?-dijo con inquietud el joven.

–Red, Atsushi, Masaki, Konoha, Teres, los demás hijos de Ash con sus pokemon, su futuro cuñado y ahora nosotros…-dijo el castaño con maldad.

–Entonces que así sea…-dijo ahora un joven de cabello de dos colores debido a que en la parte alta sus cabellos eran blancos y abajo eran castaños y muy largos motivo por el cual iban atados con una coleta en donde estaba su piedra activadora y de ojos celestes de piel morena el cual vestía una chamarra de color blanca junto a un pantalón negro y en su espalda yacía una espada de color naranja con verde.

–Haku…-dijo Akio con burla- no pensé que te meterías en esto.

–Díganme solamente cuando le haremos la bienvenida al rubio de pacotilla y mis hermanos serán participes…-dijo con maldad el de cabellos de dos tonos a lo que todos asintieron.

–Supongo que será lo mejor…-dijo con algo de enojo Zafiro para ir rápidamente al lado de sus hermanos al igual que hakuryuu el cual fue a un lado de su hermana Carnet.

–Es la hora…-dijo con algo de calma Jana mientras sin querer derramaba algunas lágrimas.

–Así es…-dijo ahora Rai mientras se acercaba hacia sus antiguos compañeros en compañía de su esposa.

–Jóvenes...-dijo con seriedad Ash- sé que nosotros aun siendo sus padres hemos cometido algunos que otros errores.

–Y aunque hemos intentado que esos no lleguen a ustedes…algunas veces es imposible evitar el destino…-dijo Cinthya ahora con calma mientras recordaba su hijo no nacido y levemente se tocaba la pulsera que si bien ninguno de sus hijos era capaz de ver al igual que los jóvenes esta yacía allí.

–A pesar de todo y de que nosotros peleamos la guerra e hicimos lo posible… cometimos errores-dijo Anabel con calma mientras recordaba a Lucy.

–Aun así su existencia y todo lo que hemos hecho y lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado con sus entrenamientos…-dijo Konnor ahora.

–Ha valido la pena si ustedes y sus pokemon son fuertes…-dijo ahora N con una sonrisa.

–Ahora que viajan al pasado para intentar solucionar los problemas que nosotros en nuestro momento no pudimos…-dijo ahora ryu mientras recordaba a Matiere.

–Y asegurarse de que debemos ganar la guerra…recuerden siempre una cosa jóvenes…-dijo ahora Rai con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ustedes son los futuros mejores entrenadores y quienes tomaran nuestros lugares cuando ya no estemos…-dijo Joe con severidad.

–Siempre hemos hecho el mejor esfuerzo para ustedes a pesar de todo…-dijo ahora Anabel mientras veía a Annie y Hana.

–Cada uno de ustedes tiene el mejor entrenamiento que ha sido posible para que sus poderes se desarrollaran correctamente y cumplieran las expectativas que se esperaban de cada uno…-dijo Hitomi ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Un ejemplo son Atsushi, Masaki, Vali, Kumiko, Cristóbal, Zack, Haruhiko, Leti y varios más que desarrollaron poderes de tipos siniestros…-dijo con una leve sonrisa maniática Kage.

 **–Yui, Roy, Kenji, Kenyi, Clem, Clef y varios más que se especializaron en habilidades psíquicas como el control mental…** -dijo con calma Meloetta.

– Y con esto queremos decir que cada uno tiene su manera de pelear al igual que sus pokemon…-dijo Lis ahora.

–Y al igual que nosotros lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo…ustedes deberán aprender a que sus poderes trabajen combinados y completar la misión que se le has asignado…-dijo con calma Concordia.

–Creemos en el deber que tienen por delante…-dijo Ash con calma- y aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya son adolescentes recuerden que los mayores deben cuidar a los menores con calma y a los más vulnerables…-dijo con frialdad el azabache mientras veía directamente a Pearl.

–No soy ningún debilu…-dijo con calma el rubio pero ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando sintió una horrible presión en su garganta.

–Si lo eres…y a mí nadie me lleva la contraria…-dijo con calma Ash mientras sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y de ellos una poderosa aura roja salía.

–Papa…-dijo Kotone ahora impresionada y con algo de temor.

–No hagas eso Ash…-advirtió con seriedad Sabrina.

–No delante de nuestros hijos…-dijo con calma Cinthya pero fue lanzada hacia la pared rompiéndola en el acto.

–Ash…cálmate, entendemos que estés enojado con Cinthya, pero por esta ocasión ignóralo hasta que puedan hablar con calma-dijeron Albert y Mewtwo con calma lo que hizo que el azabache comenzara a respirar con calma.

–Bien jóvenes… recuerden siempre confiar en sus pokemon y en la ayuda que se puedan brindar entre ustedes mismos y les deseo lo mejor…-dijo con sequedad Ash mientras veía a Clair fijamente y luego volteo a ver a Cinthya a lo que la de cabellos azules asintió con seriedad.

–¿Estás bien?-dijo con calma la líder de Ciudad Endrino mientras llegaba hacia la campeona de Sinnoh la cual había recibido un impacto considerable debido a que en su cabeza la sangre fluía libremente.

– ¿Por qué Garchomp no?-dijo con enojo la campeona mientras observaba a su pokemon sorprendiéndose de que se encontraba ``acompañado´´ de Diancie y la Florges de Manon.

– ¿Qué hiciste para que te tratara así?-dijo Clair con algo de enojo.

–Nada más paso aparte de lo de anoche y de lo que tú ves…-dijo Cinthya con calma.

–Sabes bien como es Ash… si Arceus o la mayoría de ellos no se resisten a sus órdenes ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?… y aunque nosotros pusimos algo de resistencia al principio fue inútil…-dijo con calma la mujer doma-dragones.

–Yo no la amo…-dijo con calma la campeona mientras era cargada con cuidado por su compañera.

–Has que sea convincente…antes de que Ash decida divorciarse de ti luego de haberte quitado la potestad sobre tus hijos y tu título de campeona…-dijo con sequedad la líder.

–Él no me haría eso…-dijo con calma la campeona.

–Ash no es paciente con nadie… y tú debes decidir bien si en serio eres la esposa de Ash o sientes algo por Maiko…-dijo la mujer con calma mientras pensaba que lo dicho por ella sería lo más suave que le haría Ash ya que en el peor de los casos mataría a todos los que estuvieran alrededor de la campeona y de Maiko y obligaría a la rubia a seguir con él y Maiko tendría suerte si no resultaba muerta o sus poderes fueran anulados.

–Yo no la amo…-dijo con convicción la campeona a lo que la líder negó.

–Ayer estaba en tu habitación…-dijo con calma la líder mientras dejaba a Cinthya sentada en una de las bancas y vio a Lis a lo que esta señalo a Ash con la mirada.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerlo…-dijo Ash con calma para ver a Lis la cual asintió.

–Como digas Ash…-dijo con tono respetuoso a lo que Shaymin sonrió.

–Bien jóvenes…nosotros les deseamos lo mejor en todo lo que se avecina y que puedan regresar a nosotros sanos y salvos…-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa reggie.

–Descansa un poco…-dijo Clair con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– ¿Tú crees que?-dijo con calma la rubia pero su pregunta fue cortada por Mewtwo.

 **–Recuerda bien que cuando te casaste en el documento había una cláusula que estoy seguro ninguna de ustedes leyó…** -dijo el clon con severidad.

– ¿De qué trata?-dijo la campeona con interés en el tema debido a que desconocía la cláusula.

 **–Ash oculto esa cláusula en el documento… todas ustedes firmaron el documento sin leer bien todo debido a que mi amigo no se los permitió… en ella se especifica claramente que ustedes renuncian a la patria potestad sobre los hijos que nazcan durante su matrimonio y que en caso de divorciarse…** -dijo el clon con calma.

– ¿Perderemos a nuestros hijos?-dijo Cinthya con temor de pensar que jamás volvería a ver a sus hijos.

 **–Si… si quieres divorciarte adelante…pero debes saber desde ya que Yellow, Emerald y Jessica se quedan aquí…** -dijo con sequedad el clon.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?-dijo con inquietud y enojo Cinthya.

 **–Lo único que sé es que mi amigo…dudaba de la fidelidad de ustedes como esposas luego de saber que habían varios y varias que tenían sus ojos puestos en ustedes…** -dijo el clon en un tono siniestro.

– ¿Y que pasara con nuestros nietos?-dijo en un tono de reproche Cinthya.

 **–No serán tus nietos…si te divorcias y tus hijos son exclusivamente de Ash ¿crees tener derecho a reclamar nietos?** -dijo el clon con maldad.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo con calma Clair.

 **–a que los niños que salgan del vientre de Yellow y Jessica y que provengan de Emerald serán nietos exclusivos de Ash…** -dijo el clon con un tono severo.

– ¿Qué piensan Latias, Jirachi, Meloetta, Mew, Bayleef y Diancie?-dijo con calma la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios mientras veía a sus hijos hablando animados junto a los demás jóvenes.

 **–Lo saben y les dio igual** -dijo el clon con calma.

– ¿Las chicas lo saben?-dijo Clair con inquietud.

 **–Para nada… entiende de una buena vez oxigenada que Ash lo hizo debido a que no confía en ti…** -dijo el clon de forma severa mientras veía a Cinthya para luego irse a un lado de su hermana MewtwoY.

– ¿Tú que harás al respecto?-dijo con calma la campeona.

–Nos metiste en un problema muy grande…-dijo con enojo la líder de johto para retirarse.

–Bien jóvenes…esta es la última vez que nos veremos en este tiempo…saben bien lo que deben hacer, no nos defrauden…-dijo con una sonrisa N mientras recordaba el día que se fue a vivir en paz junto a sus musas y reshiram.

 _– "Yo también te voy a extrañar, jefe"-dijo con calma el de cabellos verdes mientras a su lado se encontraban Jack y María en silencio.  
– "Dejarás de extrañarme cuando tus musas empiecen a entretenerte con muchas crías para cuidar además de Jeanne"-dijo con sequedad Ash.  
N rió ante ese comentario.  
– "Eso mismo es lo que te hace falta a ti, unos buenos pares de niños para que cuides, pero no te preocupes, tendrás el tiempo necesario para que los hagas con calma"-dijo N con algo de burla a lo que el azabache asintió con una sonrisa retorcida._

 _–Me esperan unas muy buenas noches con mi harem…lo bueno es que la zona de descanso son tres mansiones y hay en todas como 250 habitaciones sin contar las remodelaciones que hare y el gran patio que tendrán los pokemon y el invernadero para los tipos planta y bicho… -dijo con burla el azabache._

 _–Adiós Ash…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras Keldeo se acercaba luego de haberse despedido de Terrakion debido a que ya se había despedido de Cobalion y de Virizion._

 _–Adiós amigos… ven a visitarnos cuando puedas Keldeo…ustedes también, saben que mi casa siempre está disponible para algunas reuniones y desmadres…-dijo con maldad el azabache._

 ** _–Lo tendré en cuenta, Ash…_** _-dijo con una sonrisa el aprendiz mientras veía a ese joven al cual apreciaba mucho y el cual le enseño que la humanidad no estaba completamente podrida y al cual le debía la oportunidad de haberse decidido a darle una oportunidad a su gijinka…cosa que le había salido de maravilla._

 _–Nos vemos…-dijo Ash para que tanto N como Jack desaparecieran junto a sus parejas y sus pokemon._

–Papa…-dijo con algo de calma Jeanne la cual estaba cercana a cumplir los 16 años.

–Lo siento pequeña…ven vamos al portal…-dijo con calma el hombre a lo que su hija asintió.

–Adelántense chicos…nosotras tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, volvemos en un momento…-dijo Annie a lo que Hana asintió con calma mientras mostraba el hermoso ramo de rosas de diversos colores a lo que todos asintieron.

–Volvemos en un momento…-dijo Hana para salir corriendo rápidamente junto a su gemela.

–Vamos…-dijo Ash mientras se teletransportaban junto a todos los demás adultos y jóvenes con excepción de dos chicos los cuales sin que nadie lo notara fueron tras las gemelas.

 **Cementerio cercano a la zona de descanso.**

–Mamá… tenemos una noticia que darte.- sonrío Hana mientras colocaba con cuidado el ramo de rosas en la tumba de su madre en donde en la lápida de podía leer perfectamente el nombre de "Lucy"

–Tal vez esta sea la última vez que vengamos a visitarte en un largo tiempo mamá.- dijo un poco triste Annie.- Nos vamos a realiza algo sumamente importante- rió un poco junto a su gemela.

–Mamá, sabes que te amo y… aunque no pase por aquí tan seguido siempre te tendré en mi corazón.- dijo con calma Hana depositando un beso en el retrato de su madre.- Hasta pronto.- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se levantaba siendo imitada por su gemela.

–Annie- susurró Arashi mientras llegaba caminando- Donde quiera que este ahora, siempre te cuidara…eso tenlo por seguro, madre es madre y de donde sea siempre velara por sus hijos.- dijo con calma el joven cuyos cabellos estaban en punta de color blanco que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse amarillos al final del mismo en su cuello con unos intimidantes ojos morados y el cual vestía una camisa blanca manga corta con el símbolo de la mega evolución en negro, morado y rojo y encima de esta llevaba un chaleco sin mangas amarillo y con capucha afelpada de color blanco, teniendo el chaleco el mismo símbolo pero en la espalda, junto a unos jeans azules y unas deportivas negras.

–Eso es verdad…-dijo ahora con calma Masaki mientras aparecía.

–La extraño tanto como no tienes idea… espero conocerla en el pasado…-dijo Hana mientras se lanzaba contra el de cabellos aqua el cual ahora vestía una camisa del mismo tono de su cabello junto a un colgante en forma de corazón en donde estaba dentro su piedra llave y usaba un simple jean negro junto a unas botas militares negras y aunque esto no podría ser visto a simple vista, en el Jean el joven tenía escondidos algunos Shurikens junto a unos Kunais mientras que en las botas militares el joven escondía algunas armas.

–Sé que lo haces…pero te aseguro que ella hubiera dado todo para conocerte y verte crecer hasta la jovencita que eres ahora…-dijo con calma Masaki mientras abrazaba con suavidad a la joven debido a que entendía muy bien el dolor que eso causaba debido a que él lo había vivido en carne propia al igual que Atsushi y Katora.

–Mi amor tranquila… todo estará bien ahora – le dijo con calma Arashi mientras tomaba el mentón de su novia y la besaba, Annie y su gemela sintieron que sus palabras eran verdaderas y ambas esperaban con ansias el momento de poder conocer finalmente a su madre.

–Piensen en esto chicas…lo que debemos hacer ahora es velar por que nuestra misión salga bien…además hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar…-dijo Masaki con sequedad mientras abrazaba a su novia.

–Vamos…-dijo ahora Annie para que los cuatro fueran tele transportados al laboratorio.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Gracias por lo que haces por mi…-dijo con calma Annie ahora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las orejas de Arashi con calma debido a que el chico era muy serio.

–No es nada…-dijo con calma el joven mientras movía un poco las orejas las cuales en su caso eran las de un Jolteon.

–Creo que debemos despedirnos de papa…-dijo con calma y algo de inquietud Hana a lo que su gemela asintió.

–Sabes que te quiero mucho…-dijo con calma Arashi a lo que Annie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–También te quiero…-dijo con calma Annie mientras se dirigía junto a su gemela a un lado de Destra y sus demás hermanos de crianza.

–El portal está listo Ash…-dijo con calma Noland mientras a su lado se encontraba Greta junto a los cinco hijos de ambos.

–Vamos entonces…-dijo de manera tosca el azabache mientras veía a Alexis y Sam los cuales asintieron y se acercaron a su lado al igual que Palkia, Dialga, Arceus y Celebi.

–Bien comencemos…-dijo con frialdad Arceus para que todos asintieran.

–Como elegido te ordeno que permitas que nuestros descendientes viajen al pasado como medida de que ellos se aseguren de que nosotros ganemos la guerra…-dijo con frialdad Ash mientras la llave en su cuello brillaba al igual que sus manos permitiendo que el portal se iluminara por completo pudiéndose ver la región de Kalos 19 años en el pasado.

–Lo hemos logrado…-dijeron con asombro Sam y Alexis al mismo tiempo.

–Bien jóvenes…recuerden una cosa, la historia que todos nosotros conocemos a la perfección puede cambiar, pueden suceder eventos incluso más terribles de lo que nosotros vivimos…cada uno debe saber lo que tiene que hacer, siempre manténganse juntos y podrán cumplir la misión que tienen encargada…-dijo Ash con calma.

–Esta es la prueba que tendrán ustedes para demostrar que son dignos herederos…-dijo con calma Joe mientras todos los adultos abrazaban a sus hijos y entre ellos mismos.

–Nos vemos mama, papa…-dijo Hakuryuu con calma mientras era abrazado por Yamabi y Diantha al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

–Tienen una misión que cumplir…-dijo Yamabi con su calma habitual mientras que a su lado Diantha se mantenía calmada y serena al igual que las demás madres sabiendo que no era un adiós sino un hasta luego.

–Fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar…-dijo con calma Luka mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

–Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes…-dijo ahora Rai con calma.

–Y mucho…-completo ahora Liza la cual se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa logrando atraer la atención de Ethan.

–Mama ¿Qué has hecho?-dijo ahora con algo de calma e inquietud Jessica mientras veía a Cinthya la cual estaba sangrando un poco.

–Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, nunca lo duden…-dijo la campeona con calma mientras abrazaba a sus hijos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–No sabemos que creer…papa no te golpearía sin una buena razón…-dijo con algo de timidez Yellow.

–Intentare arreglar las cosas con su padre…no se preocupen por eso…-dijo con decisión Cinthya mientras veía a los antiguos compañeros de Ash los cuales abrazaban a sus hijos y hablaban con sus madres sobre sus descendientes.

Repentinamente la duda invadió la mente de la campeona mientras pensaba seriamente en cuántos de ellos si serían capaces de hacer que sus parejas firmaran ese documento del cual le había hablado Mewtwo sin que ellas leyeran y sin saber que en caso de divorcio sus hijos serian legalmente de ellos…mentalmente los empezó a contar…

 _Ryu no haría eso…_

 _Konnor tampoco le haría eso a Hope y las demás._

 _Kage a pesar de ser un loco a su manera amaba a Hitomi…_

 _Albert era un caballero y no era un patán…había visto que era el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener debido a que nunca golpearía a su pareja…_

 _Tory sabía que Bonnie era algo belicosa, además había visto que aunque la rubia técnicamente era la marioneta de su marido este si la amaba._

 _Szary y Rai no le harían eso a sus parejas…N estaba en las mismas condiciones al igual que Reggie y Sam debido a que no existía esa desconfianza._

 _Dizzy estaba algo traumado y si existía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera…_

 _Max, Alexis, Ethan y Kalm no serían capaces…_

 _Jack sabía que María y el resto de sus amantes no se lo perdonarían…_

 _Yamabi sabía que Diantha nunca vería a alguien que no fuera el…_

 _Joe tal vez si pudo ser capaz…_

 _Crystal no haría eso…_

 _Maiko no tenía pareja ni nada, así que ella estaba descartada debido a que solo ella estaba para Pearl y hacía de madre soltera y no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien._

 _Sara…era igual que Kage, a su manera amaba a su esposo…_

 _Alan…el que Manon sufriera todo eso hizo que el dejara de ser tan emo y seco._

– ¿Mama que ocurre?-dijo ahora Jessica con calma mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su madre.

–No es nada…-dijo con calma la campeona para volver a la realidad mientras se decía mentalmente que luego hablaría con Jana y las esposas de Joe y Dizzy.

–Es la hora jóvenes…-dijo con calma Ash- recuerden una cosa, terminaran todos en el periodo en el que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, algunos terminaran en Kanto, en Johto, en Hoenn, en Sinnoh, en Unova o Kalos…deberán buscar la manera de reunirse todos en la ciudad de Neo-luminalia justo en el momento en que esta es inaugurada…-dijo el azabache a lo que todos los jóvenes asintieron.

–Bien nos veremos en el pasado…-dijo Ash con calma mientras en el portal se podía ver perfectamente lugares tanto de la regiones Kanto y Johto como el resto de las regiones.

–Nos vemos…-dijo con algo de calma Red mientras se lanzaba al portal junto a los demás Dex.

–Nunca serás uno de los nuestros…humano patético…-dijo con algo de rencor Diamond para luego entrar al portal detrás de Platina.

–Ya lo veremos…-dijo en un suspiro Pearl para entrar detrás de todos ellos.

 _-"es ahora o nunca"_ -pensó con decisión Diana mientras se encontraba detrás de su padre y veía fijamente todo.

La joven de cabellos plateados veía fijamente como todos los jóvenes comenzaban a cruzar el portal sin saber a qué parte de esa época les llevaría, técnicamente cada uno de sus "primos" y compañeros iban desapareciendo uno a uno luego de atravesar el portal después de haberse dedicado unas últimas palabras de aliento o cariño con sus padres y eso incluía a sus propios hermanos.

–Espero que tengan suerte…mucha suerte jóvenes…-dijo ahora Ash con calma mientras veía a Noland el cual asintió con calma y luego de realizar unos cuantos comandos en la pantalla de la computadora el portal lentamente se iba desactivando.

–Es suficiente… ahora a nosotros nos toca encargarnos de anular los intentos de conato…lo lograremos…-dijo Ash a lo que todos allí asintieron con seriedad.

–¡A mí no me dejaran aquí sin hacer nada!-grito con enojo Diana la cual sin previo aviso corrió y antes de que pudiera ser detenida salto dentro del portal…a dos segundos antes de que este se desactivara por completo.

– ¡Diana!-grito con enojo Jana.

–Ash…eso es horrible, puede caer incluso en un periodo que no es al que debían ir los demás…-dijo con algo de preocupación Alexis.

–¡Si llegas a nacer yo mismo te matare si es que regresas con vida!-dijo sumamente enojado Dizzy mientras todos a sus alrededor se alejaban unos pasos para evitar estar cerca de su lado debido a que conocían lo diabólico que podía ser cuando se enojaba y para evitar pagar los platos rotos que había ocasionado la rebeldía de Diana.

–Puedo intentar rastrearla…-dijo con decisión Dialga el cual estaba serio junto a Alexis.

–Rastréala para saber en qué época o periodo de tiempo termino Diana…-dijo con seriedad Ash para ahora ver a Cinthya.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo ahora la campeona mientras se limitaba a respirar con calma e ignoraba el fuerte dolor de su cabeza en la cual se podía observar sangre seca.

–Tú y yo debemos hablar a solas…los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que regresemos…-dijo con severidad Ash a lo que todos asintieron aunque Sara noto un ligero detalle.

–Oye ash, ¿puedo?-dijo con calma debido a que podía ver perfectamente la presión en las manos de Ash… y a su parecer el elegido no debía ensuciarse más de la cuenta las manos con asuntos maritales respecto a Maiko y Cinthya…para eso estaban ella y las demás chicas incluyendo a Bonnie.

–Adelante…-dijo de manera tosca el mencionado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer para luego acercarse hacia la campeona y agarrarla del largo cabello y golpear repetidas veces su cabeza contra las paredes y luego golpear repetidamente su estómago y darle varias patadas.

–200 pokeyenes a que esta vez sí termina hospitalizada…-dijo con calma Lis.

–Esta vez Ash sí que está molesto…-dijo Crystal con calma.

–También estarías de la misma manera si alguien intentara por todos los medios separarte de tu pareja…-agrego con calma Samantha.

–Tienes razón…-dijo ahora Manon con calma.

Todos los hombres y las mujeres veían todo con total calma sin atreverse a intervenir debido a que sabían bien de sobra que quienes habían roto el limite esta vez eran Maiko y Cinthya y no Ash, a un lado de ellos los legendarios simplemente miraban todo incluyendo a todos los pokemon y al creador, mientras que Ash miraba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Maiko miraba con horror todo lo que estaba sufriendo la mujer que amaba y la neutralidad de Bonnie y los demás…aunque lo negara ella sabía bien que todos ellos eran sumamente posesivos y celosos debido a que sabían muy bien que la mitad de las personas de la región de donde provenían harían lo que fueran por meterse entre las cobijas de su respectiva pareja y tener una noche de sexo sin importarle si eso significaba arruinar el matrimonio.

Recordaba muy bien la vez que Yamabi a pesar de lo calmado y tranquilo que era…casi mata a Narciso de un solo golpe con su espada por atreverse a acercarse más de la cuenta a Diantha…un solo golpe de la espada del mencionado en el corazón de Narciso basto para casi hacer el trabajo… si no hubiera sido por Ash el cual encontró al cocinero ahogándose con su propia sangre y sin poder respirar e inmediatamente le llevo con Xerneas, el alto mando no hubiera vivido otro día para contar con una sonrisa que los celos de los Gijinkas eran muy peligrosos.

Todos seguían mirando con macabra satisfacción el cómo Sara hería a Cinthya, ninguno de ellos se atreverían a intervenir debido a que si lo hacían sufrirían la ira de Ash, en pocas palabras… en esa pelea de gatas ellos no se meterían ni aunque les pagaran...

–Es suficiente…-dijo Ash ahora para retirar a Sara de Cinthya la cual se retiró mansamente.

– ¿Por qué?-dijo ahora la campeona con dificultad.

–Escúchenme bien…que esto sea una lección para todos…-dijo Ash con calma mientras levantaba sin ninguna delicadeza a Cinthya la cual gimió de dolor-mi harem…es MIO y de nadie más…-dijo con frialdad el azabache.

–Lo hiciste bien amor…-dijo ahora Cress para pasarle un vaso con agua y una toalla a Sara la cual las acepto gustosa.

–Pero yo si te amo Ash…-dijo Cinthya dolida.

–Pero comienzo a creer que también la amas a ella…y yo prefiero verte muerta que en brazos de alguien más…-dijo el azabache con calma mientras ponía una mano en la boca de su esposa y usaba un poco de su aura para curarla y permitirle hablar bien- mi esposa no saldrá de su habitación por todo un mes…desde hoy será así…estará bajo la vigilancia de mis pokemon y de las demás chicas…-dijo con calma para ver a todos los cuales asintieron incluidos los legendarios.

– ¡No la puedes dejar encerrada!-gruño Maiko pero fue callada cuando sintió la sensación de que si no se mantenía callada iba a morir.

–Como venía diciendo…el único que podrá verla soy yo…y eso será en las noches… y de vez en cuando las chicas, aunque solo durante tres minutos y bajo mi supervisión… esto será así durante un mes…bajo pena de castigo a quien la deje salir…-dijo ahora mientras veía a kalm, Kage, Bonnie y los demás los cuales asintieron al igual que los legendarios- y muerte…-dijo ahora para ver a Maiko y su Dunsparce los cuales estaban anonadados.

–Vamos entonces hermano…-dijo con una sonrisa Bonnie para ir delante de Ash y abrir la puerta de la habitación que correspondía a la rubia y abrirla permitiendo el paso de Ash con su preciada carga.

–Te amo Ash…-dijo con calma la campeona mientras veía como su esposo le quitaba la ropa con delicadeza.

–Si me amaras no hubieras enamorado a Maiko…-dijo de manera tosca Ash.

–Yo no hice nada…nunca supe que ella se terminaría enamorando mío…-dijo la campeona con calma.

–Si de verdad me amaras no dejarías que ella nos haga esto…-dijo el azabache con algo de dolor- odio lastimarte pero sabes que te prefiero muerta antes que con alguien más.

–Ash, yo solo tengo ojos para ti…-dijo con calma Cinthya mientras sentía como era acariciada con calma por su esposo.

–Te lo ruego Cinthya, no dejes que nos haga esto…no quiero separarme de ti, pero si la duda mía sigue hacia ti…deberé hacerlo y yo me quedare con los niños…-dijo con frialdad el azabache.

–Nunca he visto a nadie que no seas tú…-dijo con calma la campeona.

–No te creo…la has visto a ella y estuviste una vez en la cama con ella…-dijo Ash con enojo para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Quién hará la primera vigilia?-dijo con algo de calma Sara.

–Necesitamos hacer un plan, estamos un poco adultos pero aun somos capaces de dar la talla…si tenemos que mantener la tiranía y volverla aún más estricta mientras nuestros hijos no estén…que así sea-dijo con locura Ash a lo que todos asintieron.

–Por lo pronto quiero que dos de las chicas entren allí, dejen acostada a Cinthya y se aseguren de que no tenga algún pokemon con ella…-dijo el azabache para ver fijamente a Candice la cual asintió y entro rápidamente a la habitación junto a Diantha.

–Los demás debemos pensar en un plan de acción para este tiempo…necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible incluyendo a los legendarios…-dijo Ash con calma.

–Tu solo di que debemos hacer Ash…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Albert y kalm los cuales regresaban junto a los demás quienes solamente asintieron.

–En primera medida… Maiko tu puedes regresar a la selva ahora mismo…-dijo Ash con sequedad.

– ¿Quiénes serán las primeras que cuidaran de Cinthya hermano?-dijo Bonnie.

–Esto lo haremos así…en primer lugar necesito de una chica que cuide de Cinthya, también necesito de siete de ustedes que vayan y vigilen a cada una de las regiones…confió en que lo lograran…-dijo el azabache con calma para que aparecieran dos balotas en las cuales se podían ver en la primera los nombres de todas las chicas y en la segunda el de todos los allí presentes.

–Necesitamos una mano inocente…-dijo con calma Bonnie.

–Quiero dejar esto al azar…así que lo mejor es que lo haga uno de los pokemon…-dijo con calma Ash.

 **–Yo lo hare…** -dijo Mew ahora mientras se acercaba y usando sus poderes psíquicos le daba vuelta a la segunda balota hasta que salieron las 7 requeridas.

–Bien, para la vigilancia de las regiones…irán Kalm, Rai, Yamabi, Bonnie, Crystal, Reggie y Lis en ese orden…-dijo con calma el azabache- empezaran mañana y solo deberán hacerlo durante un día…-dijo el azabache a lo que todos asintieron.

–En cuanto a la chica que velara a Cinthya lo hará junto a Tyranitar, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Pidgeot, Typlohsion y mew-dijo Ash con calma para darle vuelta a la primera balota hasta que salió el nombre de una de las demás chicas.

– ¿Quién salió hermano?-dijo con felicidad Bonnie.

–Le toca a…-comenzó a decir el azabache.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo…un poco tarde más de la cuenta, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir la parte del viaje de los hijos al pasado… luego de haber salido de esto, los capítulos se publicaran más rápido, aquí se ve que el carácter de Ash respecto a su harem es de un completo celopata que no dudara de usar los métodos más ruines con tal de retenerlas a su lado…. El que tarde tanto con este capítulo no quiere decir que los siguientes serán así… ya la estructura de los próximos capítulos está decidida y serán muy buenos…**

 **Lucy no es parte del harem, pero debido a que ella y su esposo estan muertos, las hijas de ambos(Annie y Hana) son criadas por Anabel y Ash como si fueran sus hijas**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bien chicos luego de todo este tiempo, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo…tal vez haya tardado más de la cuenta, pero luego de algunos problemas y que la musa se fuera de vacaciones además de que como le dije a alguien, pensar en los casi 200 hijos de todos no es fácil… sin embargo aquí están los hijos de todas las parejas…**

 **Hijos de Ash**

 **Chicas:**

 **Sabrina: Chise, Jin**

 **Cynthia: Yellow, Emerald, Jessica**

 **Zoey: Blue, Silver, Oyuki**

 **Jazmine: Kotone, Kento**

 **Hiedra: Gold, White, Lack-Two, Flora, Takuto, Saryuu**

 **Clair: Débora, Amy, Lance**

 **Dalia oak: Green, Dania, Nishiki**

 **Daisy: Kita, Merry**

 **Alexia: Kenta, Brisa, Michiro**

 **Miette: Ichirouta, Michiru, Hiro, Finn, Millefeu**

 **Anabel: Ruby, Diamond, Destra, Ashley.**

 **Lucy: Annie, Hana**

 **Korrina: Haroto, Haruka, Hakaru**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Latias: Hitomiko, Hiroto**

 **Mew: Ranmaru**

 **Jirachi: Hina**

 **Bayleef: Teres, Konoha**

 **Meloetta: Aoi**

 **Diancie: Amber**

 **Personajes:**

 **Kalm y Núcleos**

 **X, Akio, Hotaru y Miyako**

 **Tory y Bonnie**

 **Eureka, Clem, Lem, Clef y Clemont.**

 **Lis y Reggie**

 **Laura, Paula, Hikaru y Reiji**

 **Sara y Cress**

 **Hilda**

 **Misako**

 **Luke**

 **Noé.**

 **Rai y Luka**

 **Mitsuru, Saya, Maya, Kenji y Kenyi.**

 **-Szary y Samantha**

 **Crystal, Edgar, Zafiro, Samuel, Ice y Marina.**

 **Albert**

 **Camila, Carol, Sarahi Erik.**

 **Max y Valery**

 **Máximo, Valeria, Valentina, Mahoro y Daniela.**

 **Alexis y Meray**

 **Alex, Alexandra y Alexander.**

 **Ethan, Liza, Flannery y candice**

 **Zack, Drake, Alexis, Vito y Leti, Haruhiko y Hiruhiko.**

 **Dizzy, J y Gardevoid**

 **Ángela, Jhon, Diana, Atsuya y Shirou.**

 **Crystal y Steven**

 **Kumiko, Akari, Daigo, Cristóbal y Amy Ling.**

 **Konnor y las eones**

 **Arashi, Rosa, Emily, Brandon, Cristofer, Vali, Celia, Soul, Millie/Ana**

 **Ryu, Mayleen y Matiere**

 **Roy y Yui**

 **Maiko**

 **Pearl**

 **Kage y Hitomi**

 **Atsushi, Katora, Kokomi, Zelda, Fumiko y Masaki.**

 **Yamabi y Diantha**

 **Carnet, Yamato, Link, Hakuryuu y Andra.**

 **Jack, Lucario, Lopunny, Gothithelle y Maria**

 **Rika, Ángel, Lilith y Rosi**

 **Joe**

 **Joe, Carla, Zinnia y Joel, Darla**

 **N y sus musas**

 **Jeanne, Harmony, Michael, Amore y Kiyoshi.**

 **Sam y Camila**

 **Andrew, Elesa, Ryusei, Yusei, Caroline, Cere.**

 **Alan y Manon**

 **Mairin.**

 **Azusa y Suzuya.**

 **Midori, Haley y Alain.**

 **Sawyer y Aria**

 **Elle, Shouta, Helena, Akari, Sho y Megan**

 **Bien respondo reviews rápidamente:**

 **Anghara Clockworker: todavía no está en mis planes dejar de actualizar, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para llevar este fic a término, ojala te guste el capítulo.**

 **Crawler12: un poco pero es debido a que tuve ciertos problemas, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Nya si, Maiko es muy terca y necia, lamentablemente todo eso le traerá muchos problemas a Cinthya.**

 **Crimsom Striker GunFire: si…alguien la lio y en grande, pobre de ese cuando Kage se entere de quien fue el responsable…**

 **El guerrero: si, las batallas de ahora en adelante serán muy épicas ya que a partir de aquí decidirán si la humanidad es destruida por Ash y los demás al igual que los equipos.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **Kuroi: si ya al azabache solo le falta dominar sus poderes y controlar su aura, además de demostrar que si merece ser el elegido.**

 **Tamashi: ya se viene pronto y los hijos pronto se encontraran con las versiones jóvenes de sus padres junto a algunas sorpresas y algunos momentos emotivos aunque no habrá mucho tiempo para eso.**

 **El Gear: sí que la va a pasar mal junto al resto de los Flare ya que Kage está esperando su turno al igual que Kalm, ryu y algunos más que tienen cuentas pendientes con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 24 entrenamiento intensivo y el nacimiento de Feida parte final.**

 **Zona de descanso, habitación de Ash.**

–Supongo que estará bien por los momentos…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Satoshi mientras entraba al cuarto de su hijo luego de que amaneciera encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la fiebre había disminuido y que además de su fiel Pikachu y Bayleef, algunas legendarios como Latias, Diancie, Meloetta y Mew habían dormido cerca del azabache para "velar" su sueño.

–Sí, supongo que si papa…pero creo que esos pokemon deberían salir…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Tracey algo extrañado por haber visto a Mew, Hoopa, Victini, Meloetta y Diancie dormir tranquilamente junto al azabache cuando llego a ver el estado de su recién descubierto hermano.

–Lo mejor es que no…dejemos esto así y vamos a comer algo…-dijo Bonnie ahora para salir a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron.

 **–iré a comer algo, ya regreso** –dijo ahora mientras veía a Bayleef y los legendarios los cuales asintieron seriamente a lo que el ratón eléctrico salió algo confiado.

 **–Ash-ka tu deseo de ser ministro pokemon lo cumpliremos pronto, jiji** -comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada el pequeño Hoopa a lo que Victini y los demás legendarios y pokemon presentes asintieron con seriedad.

 **Comedor de la zona de descanso.**

–Un Ralts…-murmuro ahora Tory mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el huevo pokemon que estaba ahora entre sus manos y que había recibido hace poco.

–Un magikarp…jamás pensé que se pudiera traer de vuelta a la vida a los pokemon…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el huevo pokemon.

–Es algo complicado pero nada que no pueda hacer el dios pokemon…-sentencio ahora Maiko con algo de convicción a lo que todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con algo de duda.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón…solamente espero que usen a esos pokemon para el propósito con el cual fueron revividos…** -dijo ahora Merrick mientras entraba junto a sus demás compañeros Carbink.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Tory mientras veía fijamente al pokemon Hada y al huevo que estaba en sus manos.

 **–Arceus considero que era una buena idea que Max Balance y Misty fueran castigados a manos de los Pokemon que en el pasado fueron entrenados por ellos y eran parte de su equipo pokemon…a mi parecer esa sería una buena venganza para empezar…**

Añadió el pokemon sin malicia alguna.

–Me agrada esa idea, ya quiero quitarle la peluca a esa zanahoria con patas…mi Gyarados y yo le haremos probar el verdadero sufrimiento…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras veía con tranquilidad su huevo.

–En cuanto a Max le hare pagar por todo…

Dijo Tory ahora con maldad mientras pensaba que el causante de que el menor de los Balance sufriera seria alguien que en el pasado era su amigo, y más placentero seria al ver a su antiguo pokemon en su contra.

–Bueno…creo que Manon y yo iremos a entrenar un poco en el plano Ancestral…-dijo ahora Kalm mientras terminaba su desayuno al igual que sus padres y la mencionada.

–No creo que hoy nos toque entrenamiento…-comenzó Maiko ahora- así que lo mejor sería ir a divertirnos un poco, yo iré a observar que hacen Cinthya y los demás líderes incluyendo a los traidores…-dijo ahora la de cabellos castaños para desaparecer usando un poco de su poder.

–No me gusta que ella este detrás de la campeona de Sinnoh…

Comenzó Samantha ahora.

–Iré a ver como esta mi amigo…-Dijo Tory ahora mientras observaba a Bonnie la cual asintió.

–Manon y yo iremos a entrenar un rato…-dijo kalm ahora con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Luego nos uniremos a ustedes, y a propósito…-dijo Tory ahora con algo de seriedad-¿alguno de ustedes tomo el libro que no había terminado de leer sobre las familias de Sinnoh? solamente me faltaba poco para saber qué había ocurrido con la familia Black…-dijo con curiosidad ahora el joven mientras veía a todos los cuales le veían con indiferencia y algo de preocupación.

–Ese libro la última vez lo vi en tus manos amigo…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Samantha.

– Y la última vez yo estaba hablando con Bonnie junto a las demás chicas con excepción de Maiko…-sentencio ahora el de cabellos azules.

–Entonces alguna de las chicas lo debe tener, y además no entiendo tu motivo para saber sobre eso…esa familia recuerdo bien que me dijiste que hace años que había muerto el ultimo mafioso, así que esa familia en teoría esta extinta por completo…

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven.

–Si…supongo que tienes razón, aun así debo encontrar ese libro…-sentencio el de cabellos azules para retirarse rápidamente.

–Entiendo…te veo luego compañero…-dijo la joven ahora con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se encontraba algo nerviosa.

 **– ¿Porque ocultas algo tan importante como eso?** -dijo la pokemon Hierba mientras llegaba junto a la joven.

–No lo entenderían nunca, además de que mientras menos sepan que estoy viva es lo mejor…-sentencio la joven mientras salía rápidamente junto a sus fieles Leafeon y Glaceon.

– ** _"Extraño a papa, y me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto al ocultar nuestro origen"_** –se dijo mentalmente ahora la pokemon nieve Fresca mientras pensaba en el vaporeon que había pertenecido al padre de su entrenadora.

–Pronto tendré el poder de traerlos de vuelta a todos-dijo con decisión Samantha- **_"Vaporeon y los demás, por favor resistan un poco más, pronto estaremos juntos"_** –se dijo con algo de ánimos la joven mientras salía.

 **Habitación de Ash.**

–No por favor…déjenme tranquilo…no quiero que me molesten más… -musitaba el azabache con desesperación mientras se removía de un lado a otro con un rostro que indicaba dolor y desesperación mientras dentro de la habitación los pokemon que estaban allí veían y sentían con alarma y algo de miedo el cómo pequeños sonidos que antes eran difíciles de notar ahora se escuchaban a la perfección y como el poder que Ash había recibido comenzaba a hacer efecto más rápido de lo normal y como los huesos del cuerpo del azabache comenzaban a crujir para luego romperse instantáneamente mientras intentaban reacomodarse de nuevo al sitio en donde iban, afortunadamente el azabache estaba dormido y el dolor no sería tanto aunque cuando despertara completamente… todo sería completamente terrible para todos.

 **Sub-consciente de Ash.**

 _–Marica, estúpido, tonto, pendejo…eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la mente del azabache mientras delante de la consciencia de Ash se encontraban sus ex compañeros de viaje._

 _–A ellos también le fallaras y te traicionaran cuando menos te des cuenta…-comenzó Brock._

 _–Cuando menos te lo esperes ellos te abandonaran…-le siguió Misty._

 _–Ellos solamente buscan algo de beneficio, ni siquiera son tus amigos… ojala que a ellos si seas capaces de serles de beneficio…-dijo con burla ahora Max._

 _–Algún día tú y ellos nos pagaran todo lo que nos han hecho Ash…-dijo Misty ahora._

 _–No eras nadie para nosotros aunque lo fingíamos y con ellos será lo mismo…-dijo con furia May._

 _–No tienes que estar más solo Ash…-se escuchó la voz de Tory ahora lo que provoco que los ex amigos del azabache desaparecieran._

 _–Estamos aquí para ti…todos nosotros, los legendarios y tus pokemon siempre estaremos aquí para ti…-dijo Sara con una sonrisa._

 _–Tú debes guiarnos Ash, juntos haremos que las vidas de quienes nos hicieron sufrir sean un infierno…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa Samantha mientras recordaba a la mujer de cabellos cortos verde-azulados y ojos violetas de piel blanca que había matado a su padre._

 _–Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte a crear una nueva era…-dijo ahora Yamabi mientras recordaba las burlas de los soldados del equipo rocket que mataron a sus padres._

 _–Guíanos Ash…junto a los legendarios y a ti, castigaremos a quienes nos arrebataron lo que más amábamos…-dijo Max mientras recordaba a su antigua amada Daniela…definitivamente el no perdonaría a los Plasma por haberla matado._

–A pesar de que nunca te conocimos hasta ahora siempre admiramos tu valor y tu fuerza para no rendirte ¿Por qué esta vez debe ser diferente?-dijo con calma Crystal.

 _–Por donde pasemos solo se escucharan los gritos de súplica y piedad de quienes nos hicieron miserables…-dijo Luka ahora mientras recordaba a su padre…un hombre de cabellos y ojos verdes que a pesar de aparentar ser un caballero era un demonio capaz de vender a su hija por dinero._

 _–Pero no tendremos piedad… como ellos tampoco la tuvieron con nosotros…-dijo ahora ryu mientras recordaba el placer con el cual el líder de los Flare violo a su madre y mato a su padre._

 _–Solo los que se unan serán salvados…los demás morirán-dijo Kalm ahora._

 _–Les haremos suplicar piedad, la cual no daremos…les haremos desear la muerte mas esta solo será dada cuando ellos lloren lágrimas de sangre…-dijo de forma maniática Kage._

 _–Amigos…-dijo Ash conmovido mientras se levantaba con cuidado._

 _–Así es Ash…somos tus amigos y haremos lo que sea necesario para demostrarte que no somos falsos sino verdaderos…-dijo Albert con una sonrisa tranquila que fue correspondida por el azabache._

 _–Como elegido debes guiarnos y traer la nueva era en la que tanto humanos como pokemon sufrirán sino se unen…-dijo Ethan con calma._

 _–Tu poder será superior a cualquier entrenador…solamente nosotros seremos dignos de estar cerca de ti…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa._

 _–Nadie será capaz de hacerte frente…pero debemos permanecer juntos…-dijo Lis ahora._

 _–Por el bienestar de los pokemon…-dijo con algo de burla Szary._

 _–Por el bienestar y para que los humanos aprendan la lección…-dijo Alexis ahora._

 _–Acepto…-dijo de manera fría Ash a lo que todos sonrieron con felicidad para luego desaparecer._

 **Habitación de Ash.**

–Al menos se lo que debo hacer…-dijo con una sonrisa retorcida Ash mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y que estos fueran completamente rojos.

 **– ¿Qué sucede Ash-ka?** -dijo ahora Hoopa muy preocupado mientras recordaba la perfección haber visto ese estado en su amigo cuando este fue poseído por la furia de su contra-parte.

–Se bien lo que debo hacer… pero en primer lugar deshagámonos de los intrusos…-dijo con locura Ash mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos demostrando ahora unos ojos de color azul zafiro los cuales estaban completamente vacíos y fríos al grado de que se podía llegar a pensar que Ash no poseía alma alguna.

 **– ¿Ash estas bien?-** dijo ahora su fiel pokemon para subirse al hombro de su mejor amigo algo asustado por el cambio en los ojos de su amigo.

–Estoy bien pikachu…-dijo con calma el de cabellos azabaches mientras veía fijamente a su primer pokemon.

 **–Hay problemas Ash-ka…** -dijo con algo de calma Hoopa…aunque no podía evitar asustarse un poco debido a que esa era la mirada de alguien que ya no tenía nada en el mundo que perder y también era la mirada de alguien que poseía una gran sed de venganza y que haría todo por lograrlo.

–Veamos quienes son…-dijo con burla Ash para desaparecer.

 **Habitación de Manon.**

–Dime la verdad Manon…-dijo Kalm con seriedad ahora.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora la joven algo nerviosa.

–Sonato me conto que tu apoyabas a los Flare al igual que Alan…sin embargo él no sabe bien lo que ellos te hacían, tengo razón ¿o no?-pregunto con seriedad el adulto mientras miraba a la joven con frialdad.

–No sé de qué me hablas…-dijo ahora la joven mientras aparentaba tranquilidad.

–A que Alan no sabe que ellos te obligaban a hacer y a sufrir lo que ninguna mujer debe sufrir… -le incrimino el joven con seriedad y al mismo tiempo con calma.

–Es verdad, él no sabe que ellos…-dijo la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo con curiosidad.

–Tienes la misma mirada que mi compañera Crystal… y hasta ahora soy el único hombre que se te puede acercar con confianza, si fuera alguien más tu comenzarías a gritar o algo peor… -finalizo ahora Kalm con seriedad.

–Es verdad, aunque no sé cómo se lo tome el cuándo… Alan tiene todo el derecho de despreciarme si así lo quiere… -dijo en un susurro la joven.

–Es problema suyo si lo hace, mejor no te culpes por lo sucedido… tu no pediste que ellos hicieran eso y además está el hecho de que los Flare deben ser eliminados…-sentencio ahora el joven a lo que la chica asintió.

–A veces me pregunto cómo estará, pero creo que a él le ira mejor con ellos o eso creo por los momentos…-sentencio ahora la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si, por los momentos es mejor que el permanezca con ellos y que se vuelva fuerte, estaré listo para retarle cuando sea el momento…-sentencio ahora Kalm con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la joven detenidamente y su sonrisa, una sonrisa que creía haber visto en otra joven o quizás en una niña hasta que finalmente la vio, en lugar de la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar vio a una niña de cabellos miel y ojos azules la cual le sonreía con auténtica felicidad lo cual provocó un fuerte debilitamiento.

– ¡Kalm!-musito ahora Manon con preocupación mientras con la ayuda de su pokemon y el Metagross de Kalm evitaban algún golpe para el entrenador.

–Es-estoy bien…-dijo en un susurro ahora el joven mientras miraba fijamente a la joven encontrándose con el rostro de Manon viéndole preocupada.

–No lo pareces…-dijo la joven ahora mientras veía la constante palidez y la falta de energía de quien era un desconocido para ella hasta hace poco.

–Esto me ha ocurrido desde que conocí a quienes me enfrascare en destruir luego, no sé porque motivo siento que me he olvidado de alguien a quien amo mucho…

Dijo el joven mientras miraba fijamente a Manon y pensando seriamente en todo lo ocurrido desde hace tres escasos meses, si es honesto consigo mismo debe admitir que a veces el sueña con una niña de cabellos miel y ojos celestes. Pero son solo sueños, ¿O no? Se pregunta al ver a su compañera preocupada.

–Es muy raro amigo, es como si una vieja parte de ti quisiera volver… -dijo Manon con una ligera nostalgia- no sabes lo mucho que hubiera querido conocer a Alan antes de que el conociera a Lysson…-dijo ahora con un tono de tristeza.

–Acaso tu…-dijo Kalm ahora extrañado mientras observaba a la joven pero el color de sus mejillas simplemente le confirmaba sus sospechas.

–Sí, creo que comencé a sentir algo por Alan… sé que ha pasado tiempo y el solamente se interesa por ser el más fuerte y derrotar a todos los entrenadores que tengan mega-evoluciones, pero…-dijo ahora la joven en un ligero suspiro mientras pensaba seriamente en todo.

–Lo amas –Es una afirmación

No una pregunta

–Si bueno…dejemos de hablar de esos temas…-dijo en un suspiro Manon mientras revisaba un poco su gabinete encontrando un collar con un dije en forma de Beautifly.

–Es hermoso…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras veía el collar.

–Gracias…me lo regalo una chica…-dijo con calma a lo que Kalm le miro extrañado- no tengo esas tendencias…-aclaro rápidamente.

– ¿Entonces?-dijo curioso Kalm cuando de repente sintió la puerta abrirse encontrándose a Kage allí.

–Quiero pelear con ambos al mismo tiempo a ver si son capaces de resistir…-dijo el de cabellos violetas con enojo al mismo tiempo sintiendo que vio completamente rojo al ver el cuello de la chica.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo con calma la joven.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo con calma Kalm mientras veía a Kage el cual debido a su bufanda ninguno de los dos podía notar que su labio temblaba ligeramente.

–Dame eso…-dijo con sequedad y crueldad kage mientras miraba el collar de Manon.

–Es un recuerdo de ella…-dijo Manon con algo de miedo mientras se escondía detrás de Kalm.

– ¿Tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza?-dijo con burla Kage mientras sacaba un Shuriken.

–Tú no le tocaras ni un cabello-dijo con algo de enojo Kalm después de haberle quitado el collar a Manon para luego lanzárselo a Kage.

– ¿Qué más tienes de ELLA?-dijo con enojo Kage luego de haber recogido el collar mientras veía el gabinete de la chica.

–Eso y un anillo…-respondió con miedo la chica desde la espalda de Kalm.

–Dámelo…-fue la escueta respuesta de kage mientras usaba sus sombras para desaparecer apareciendo ahora detrás de la joven para rápidamente agarrarla del cabello y comenzar a hamaquearla.

– ¡Suelta a mi trofeo!-gruño ahora Kalm con enojo mientras sacaba el anillo que estaba entre las pertenencias de la chica sorprendiéndose al notar que era un anillo de compromiso.

–Suel- suéltame…-mascullo ahora Manon mientras cerraba los ojos debido al asco que le producía el tacto violento de Kage y sentía el inminente deseo de comenzar a gritar debido a que su mente comenzaba a recordar los actos tan horribles que seguían luego de ese tacto tan violento.

– ¡Toma!-dijo ahora kalm para tirar el anillo a la cara de kage lo cual ocasiono que el mencionado soltara a Manon.

–No quiero que vuelvan a tocar las pertenencias de ella…o de lo contrario los matare…y otra cosa…déjale en claro de una vez que ella no es tu trofeo sino una esclava…-dijo Kage con enojo para darse la vuelta con intención de irse pero volteo rápidamente.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora?-dijo Kalm con enojo mientras ayudaba a Manon a levantarse con cuidado.

–Los imbéciles están aquí…-dijo con enojo ahora para retirarse usando su sombra.

–Lo lamento…-dijo con calma Kalm a lo que Manon le vio.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?-dijo con algo de inquietud la joven.

–Lo es…pero te prometo que no pasaras por algo como esto de nuevo, vamos que tenemos que pensar en un plan…-dijo con seriedad a lo que la joven asintió.

 **Hoenn, Pueblo pardal.**

–Déjame ver si entiendo bien, dices que Ash y Bonnie fueron "raptados por personas que eran apoyadas por los legendarios"-dijo ahora con un tono de incredulidad Grace mientras observaba a su hija.

–Eso fue lo que paso, todo el caos que hubo hace algunos meses, fue creado por ellos…-dijo ahora Serena mientras veía a su madre.

– ¿Y dices que ellos mismos fueron quienes mataron el pokemon de Clemont, además de dejarles todas esas heridas a tu ahora novio y a Max además de que ellos mismos te mandaron hacia aquí?-dijo ahora con incredulidad Grace.

–Eso fue lo que paso mama… además, uno de ellos me llamo Hitomi y me confundió con alguien más… yo ni siquiera había escuchado ese nombre…

Dijo ahora Serena mientras observaba fijamente hacia el exterior en tanto que la mujer madura la cual está de espaldas agradece que su hija no la esté viendo, porque el rubor de culpabilidad ha invadido hasta sus orejas.

–Eso sí que es muy raro…

Dijo ahora Grace mientras fingía asombro y pensaba rápidamente en un tema para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación debido a que no deseaba recordar ese suceso tan desagradable, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

–Oye Serena, sabes que falta muy poco para esa fecha tan especial…-dijo Grace con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia mientras observaba a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Arceus permitió que tantas vidas inocentes se perdieran hace casi muchos años en el accidente del Magnetotren.

–Es verdad mama…-dijo Serena ahora con un deje de tristeza mientras pensaba en el ``ritual´´ que ella junto a su madre habían realizado durante tanto tiempo para alguien que siempre se creyó muerto pero que nunca lo estuvo- este año he decidido que en esta ocasión no hare nada por esa fecha.

–Hija, kalm fue un amigo muy querido para ti… ahora que él no está entre nosotros, lo mejor es que recordemos su memoria como el buen amigo que fue cuando vivía…lo prometiste en su tumba, recuerda bien que lo hiciste…-dijo Grace ahora pero Serena simplemente negó.

–No puedo mama, no puedo guardarle luto a alguien que sigue vivo y que no me recuerda –dijo ahora Serena con algo de inquietud en su voz.

– ¿Kalm está vivo?-dijo ahora anonadada Grace- ¿Cómo, cuándo, porque? –dijo ahora mientras intentaba asimilar la magnitud de ese descubrimiento.

–De alguna manera lo está, se supone que debió haber muerto junto a sus padres…pero siempre estuvo viviendo en este lugar junto a una familia sustituta y no tengo idea de cómo sobrevivió, solamente sé que Zygarde de alguna manera intervino…-dijo Serena con algo de nostalgia.

– ¿Hablamos del mismo legendario de nuestra región, el poderoso dragón de tierra?-dijo anonadada Grace.

–El mismo mama…-dijo Serena ahora mientras respiraba con fuerza y procedía a contarle todo lo sucedido a su madre.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

 _– ¿Por qué los trajeron de vuelta y ahora están en manos de ese joven?-cuestiono ahora J con un tono que indicaba cierta alegría, aunque todo a su alrededor era oscuro, podía sentir la presencia y el poder que emanaban de los dos entes que todavía se encontraban allí en esa dimensión._

 _–Era el destino de ellos, al destino no se le puede escapar…-dijo con suavidad una voz femenina que resonó por todo el lugar._

 _–Además eran ordenes de Arceus, y a pesar de todo el poder que los tres ostentamos por ser lo que somos, debemos cumplir las órdenes del creador, de todas formas el creo esta dimensión y a nosotros…-respondió otra voz masculina ahora como si nada, debido a que de todas formas él y sus compañeros sabían de sobra la respuesta._

 _– ¿Qué sucedió con el tercero de ustedes?-dijo ahora J con cansancio en su voz._

 _–El fue llamado a cumplir con una misión en el sitio de donde tú y todas las almas que son torturadas aquí provienen…cuando sea el momento de irnos nosotros también lo haremos…-dijo la primera voz con calma y tranquilidad._

 **Sinnoh, ciudad Vetusta.**

–Jodido sol ¿Por qué no te extingues?-dijo con enojo un joven de 15 años de piel morena, ojos azules y cabellos castaños rojizos mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

 _–Parece que alguien la está pasando sumamente mal…-_ cuestiono ahora una voz burlona en la habitación.

–Deja de molestar tan temprano…no estoy de humor princesa…-dijo con burla el joven.

 _–Agradece que estas allá y no aquí…-resonó la voz masculina con enojo._

 _– ¿Todavía de mal humor al saber que debes velar que lo poco que sabemos hasta ahora no se altere?-dijo ahora una voz femenina._

–Me enoja más el hecho de que debo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí cuando podría seguir viendo todo en silencio…-dijo el joven con molestia.

 _–Simplemente asegúrate de que todo salga como debe ser…-dijo la voz femenina con calma._

–Según lo que recuerdo bien… ella debe morir y en el futuro ambos serán felices juntos…-dijo el joven con enojo.

 _–Así es… el hecho de que ese chico ayudara a los Flare a capturar a Zygarde es algo que debe ser redimido de alguna forma…-dijo la voz femenina con calma._

–Además así él se hará más fuerte… debido a que el poder del alma de ella pasara a manos suyas…-dijo con calma el joven mientras asentía.

–Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿al estar aquí las formas de ser cambian?-dijo de forma curiosa el joven de ojos azules.

–No lo sabemos… no habíamos pensado mucho en esa posibilidad, pero de ser así tú ya habrías cambiado aunque sea un poco… en fin, nos mantendremos en contacto…-dijo la voz femenina con calma.

 **Hoenn, reunión de líderes, alto mando y cerebros de la frontera.**

–Entonces ya estamos listos…-comenzó a decir Scott mientras observaba que algunos de los líderes de esa región se encontraban sentados mientras sus rostros mostraban seriedad.

–Por supuesto, luego de más de tres meses finalmente pudimos acceder a la zona de descanso en Sinnoh, suponemos que allí se encuentran los responsables de los eventos ocurridos hace un par de meses…-comenzó a decir Liza.

–Por eso algunos campeones y algunos líderes de las regiones han ido para allá, es imposible que escapen…con ellos capturados deberán decir en donde se encuentran los legendarios…-dijo con algo de inquietud Alana debido a que su pareja se encontraba en esa misión.

–Y también que ocurrió con Valery, Sabrina y los demás rehenes que están en su poder junto a Ash…-finalizo ahora Noland con seriedad y algo de inquietud debido a que sentía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no debían hacerlo.

–Aun así debemos tener cuidado debido a que al sentirse acorralados pueden ponerse agresivos y furiosos…-sentencio Scott ahora.

–Todavía no entiendo si los legendarios hacen esto por voluntad propia u obligados por ellos…-sentencio ahora Greta.

–Eso lo descubriremos pronto… -sentencio Scott mientras rezaba para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 **Zona de descanso, habitación de Max.**

–Y así, es como lucirás a partir de ahora… -dijo ahora con indiferencia el joven mientras veía a la pequeña Bonnie la cual ahora llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas traseras la cual si bien no se diferenciaba mucho a su peinado anterior estaba el hecho de que su cabello había cambiado a un tono castaño con unos lentes de contacto de color verde que yacían en sus ojos.

– ¡Me encanta muchas gracias!-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa la joven para ir hacia donde se encontraban sus pokemon y su recién evolucionada Shelgon.

–Sin duda que tienes un equipo que será sumamente fuerte…-dijo con una sonrisa Max mientras miraba el poderoso equipo de dragones que Bonnie tendría en el futuro.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo ahora con curiosidad la pequeña mientras se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de varios helicópteros y varios pasos a gran velocidad rápidamente en toda la casa.

– ¡Preciosa, demonios nos encontraron los campeones!-grito ahora Tory mientras entraba a la habitación de su compañero encontrando a ambos los cuales estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

– ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-dijo ahora sorprendida Bonnie.

–No lo sé, el caso es que lo hicieron y debemos pensar en una estrategia rápida para evitar que nos atrapen…-dijo ahora el de cabellos azules con un tono serio.

–No podemos pelear…Ash aún no se encuentra en condiciones…-dijo ahora Albert mientras entraba con un semblante serio a la habitación.

–Quien dijo que no me encontraba en condiciones…-sentencio Ash mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación.

–Tus poderes aún no están perfectamente controlados hermano…-dijo Bonnie con preocupación.

–Es verdad, pero los pokemon todavía pueden pelear, todos podemos pelear y salir impunes de aquí…-dijo Ash con decisión.

– ¿Que nos sugieres entonces Ash?…-dijo Kalm con tranquilidad mientras aparecía en una esquina junto a Manon.

–Llama a Zygarde y dile que todo este sitio debe ir bajo tierra…-dijo con seriedad el azabache.

– ¿Qué tan bajo tierra debe ir?-dijo ahora algo preocupado Kalm por el hecho de que se atrevía a exponer al dragón de tierra frente a los Flare y frente a Alan.

–Lo suficiente para que este sitio no lo encuentren nunca más, en pocas palabras este lugar desaparecerá bajo tierra y una vez que hayamos vencido volverá a su sitio original…-sentencio ahora Ash a lo que los presentes asintieron.

– ¿Y que pasara con los pokemon?-dijo ahora Albert.

–No podemos abandonar a nuestros pokemon aquí… yo no pienso hacerle eso a ninguno de mis pokemon o los que son de ustedes…-dijo ahora el azabache pensativo.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos con ellos?-dijo ahora Kalm.

–Que cada uno de los que están conmigo tomen a dos o tres de sus pokemon y se preparen a pelear…los demás los enviaremos al Plano Ancestral hasta que solucionemos todo esto…-sentencio el azabache con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y nuestros ``prisioneros´´?-dijo ahora Kalm con algo de calma.

–Que mis padres y mi hermano vayan junto a todos los pokemon y los demás al plano Ancestral…luego nos reuniremos con ellos…-dijo con seriedad Ash.

–Se hará como usted ordene Ash…-dijo Albert ahora mientras salía corriendo junto a Max hacia la sala en donde se encontraban los demás.

 **Sala de la zona de descanso.**

–Pensé que eran tontos pero a la final no resultaron serlo…-dijo ahora Joe con enojo.

–Ya sabemos que hacer…-dijo Crystal ahora.

–Solo esperamos que estén bien cuidados…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras veía partir a sus fieles Salamence e Infernape partir.

 **– ¡Queremos pelear para defender nuestro hogar!-** dijeron ambas evoluciones de Eevee con decisión.

–No puedo permitir que se arriesguen, Milo y Gengar se quedaran conmigo…-dijo ahora la joven con pesar.

 **– ¡No es justo!** -grito con enojo la pokemon verdor mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace 10 años y la impotencia que sintió cuando solamente era una eevee de días de nacida.

–Hablaremos luego de eso, las quiero mucho preciosas…-dijo ahora la joven mientras tomaba en brazos a sus dos primeras compañeras y las lanzaba hacia el portal.

– ¿No crees que estas siendo algo injusta con ellas?-`pregunto ahora Lis.

–Es lo mejor… no quiero que se repita lo sucedido hace años…-musito ahora con decisión la joven al mismo tiempo que algo de remordimiento comenzaba a sentir.

–Bueno, supongo que Greni, Guard y Garden se quedan conmigo…-dijo Lis.

–En ese caso, los que se quedan conmigo…serán Shadow, Mayleen y Terra…-dijo ahora Ryu con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

–Nate, Iris y Zack…-dijo Max ahora.

–Charizard y Espeon…-dijo Ethan con calma.

–Swampert, Magmortar y Electivire…-dijo Kalm ahora.

–Plusle, Minun y Tort…-dijo Tory.

–Staraptor y Garchomp…-dijo Alexis ahora.

–Jolteon y Gardevoid…-dijo Dizzy con seriedad.

–Machamp y Chesnaught…-dijo Albert con algo de sequedad.

–Levia y Perséfone…-musito Crystal.

–Figther y Zura…-menciono Luka ahora.

–Gaia y Wall…-dijo Rai con frialdad.

–Thyphon y Hera…-menciono Sara con algo de enojo.

–Braviary y Emboar…-mascullo Szary con burla.

–Tyranitar y Magnezone…-dijo simplemente Joe con algo de enojo por lo sucedido.

–Lopunny y Lucario…-dijo Jack ahora a lo que las mencionadas asintieron con felicidad.

–Es bueno ver que ya han decidido chicos…-dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llegaba junto a ellos junto a pikachu el cual se encontraba en su hombro.

–Ya llame a Zygarde…solo debemos ganar tiempo…-dijo Kalm ahora.

– ¿Pelearas con nosotros Ash?-dijo ahora Albert en tono respetuoso.

–Por supuesto… no los dejare solos… usare a Zoroark, Talonflame, Snivy, Wartotle, Pidgeot y para tener la primera batalla debido a que tengo muy poco tiempo como su entrenador…te elijo a ti, Merrick…-sentencio el azabache mientras veía al pequeño tipo Hada.

 **–Ash yo…es un buen ofrecimiento, pero no sé si este listo para la batalla tan grande que se nos viene encima…** -comenzó a decir el Carbink.

–Tonterías, hemos entrenado estos meses, y sé que estas completamente listo al igual que los que mencione…-dijo el azabache con calma mientras se acercaba hacia el pokemon.

 **–Hare lo mejor que pueda…** -dijo con decisión el pokemon hada mientras asentía con firmeza.

 **–Entonces los demás pokemon se irán…** -dijo ahora Mewtwo mientras aparecía, a su lado se encontraba el pokemon del cual provenía, el pequeño Mew.

–Así es Mewtwo…-dijo Ash ahora- pero tú y Mew deberían estar en el plano Ancestral… nadie debe verlos…-sentencio con frialdad.

 **–Tal vez sea verdad, pero nuestro deber como legendarios es apoyar a nuestro elegido en lo que él decida…y si decides pelear, nosotros también debemos hacerlo…además no podemos permitir que algo le pase a ti y a los que están contigo…**

Sentencio el clon mientras miraba a los pokemon que pelearían para defender su hogar mientras el dragón de tierra hacia su trabajo, aún era verdad que el repudiaba a los humanos y a los pokemon que eran entrenados por los humanos debido al hecho de que el los veía simplemente como esclavos de los humanos, aunque últimamente se encontraba el hecho de que esos pokemon que entrenaban con él y los demás legendarios poco a poco se estaban ganando el respeto del creador de todo y el resto de los legendarios, motivo por el cual el solamente debía aceptarlo como tal… junto a eso se encontraba el hecho de que solamente los pokemon que aceptaran unirse a su causa sin importar las consecuencias tendrían el derecho de vivir tranquilamente en la nueva era.

– ¿A dónde iremos luego de que escapemos?-dijo ahora Albert con seriedad.

 **–Hay dos posibles opciones…** -dijo Arceus con seriedad mientras aparecía.

–Dinos Arceus…-demando el azabache con seriedad.

 **–Irnos al árbol del comienzo o…** -comenzó a decir el dios.

– ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?-dijo Ash con desconfianza debido a que recordaba perfectamente lo mal que la paso en ese lugar.

 **–Irnos a Alola…** -dijo el Dios con seriedad.

–Nunca había escuchado ese nombre…-comenzó Albert.

– ¿Qué tipo de sitio es Alola?-pregunto Lis con curiosidad.

 **–Es una región que todavía no ha sido descubierta por los humanos… todavía le falta aproximadamente 5 años para que los humanos la descubran…tiempo suficiente para que podamos hacer todo con calma…** -finalizo el dios ahora.

–Una nueva región… irnos todos nosotros a un sitio en donde nadie nos encuentre, un sitio en que tal vez haya algo nuevo para todos nosotros…-musito Ash con tranquilidad.

–Tenemos que elegir bien el siguiente paso que daremos Ash…-dijo Albert con calma.

–Hablaremos luego de eso…primero nos encargaremos de escapar de aquí y luego pensaremos que hacer… -menciono el azabache con calma-y Kalm, será mejor que mantengas a tu Metagross cerca en caso que sea necesario…-finalizo con calma.

–En ese caso… tú te vas Magmortar, Metagross se queda…-comento el adulto a lo que los mencionados asintieron.

–Bien entonces…nosotros nos vamos…-comenzó Valery.

–Así es, iremos a buscarles cuando todo esto termine…-comenzó Ash mientras se acercaba hacia Sabrina y sin saber el motivo le acaricio un poco el cabello.

–Ash…-comenzaron a decir al mismo tiempo Dalia y Daisy.

–Cuídense chicas… las volveré a ver luego…-fue todo lo que dijo el azabache con un poco de vergüenza para ver a Mewtwo y asentir rápidamente para que el pokemon clon estirara su mano y todos los pokemon con excepción de Pikachu y amigos presentes desaparecieran.

 **–Ash, eso fue…** -comenzó con algo de duda el pokemon Hada algo sorprendido por haber visto esa manifestación de cariño.

–No sé de qué me hablas, Merrick…-dijo el mencionado mientras se acercaba hacia el pequeño y se inclinaba a su altura con cuidado para ponerle el objeto que había decidido que llevaría de ahora en adelante.

 **– ¿Este es el objeto que llevare en la batalla?** -cuestiono ahora el tipo roca y hada mientras observaba fijamente que ahora alrededor de su cuerpo se encontraba una banda focus.

–Así es, empieza a moverte con ella mientras les equipo a los demás sus objetos…-sentencio el azabache mientras se acercaba hacia su talonflame y los demás los cuales le veían con entusiasmo.

 **– ¡Esta pelea la ganaremos todos juntos!** -dijo ahora el ratoncito eléctrico para irse a conversar un poco con todos los pokemon que pelearían esa batalla.

 **Afueras de la zona de descanso.**

–Vamos Diantha, no puedes estar enojada para siempre por esa pequeña bromita, tú sabes bien que Ash no es nadie…-comenzó a decir Iris con tranquilidad.

–No es justo lo que hiciste, técnicamente nos metiste en un problema muy grave al hacer eso… -comento con tranquilidad la campeona de Kalos mientras pensaba con algo de preocupación el hecho de que ella había dicho delante de una líder que se encargaría de proteger a Ash y sin embargo ella fue el instrumento de una cruel trampa.

–Todo es culpa de ese niñito inmaduro… nosotros los humanos no les hemos fallado ni a los legendarios o a Arceus, tan pronto como terminemos con esto…todo volverá a ser como antes, eso te lo aseguro…-dijo la morena con calma.

–Más te vale que eso sea así…-comenzó Diantha con calma.

 **– ¡Ten cuidado Diantha!** -dijo con algo de miedo su fiel pokemon para acercarse rápidamente a su dueña y abrazarle justo en el momento en que una poderosa bola sombra se dirigía hacia la campeona siendo evadido debido a la tele transportación de la pokemon.

–Falle por muy poco…-comenzó a decir ahora Ash el cual miraba con frialdad a todos los presentes los cuales no le reconocieron por su cabello de color blanco y sus ojos los cuales eran completamente blancos sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento además de que su vestimenta había cambiada siendo esta un traje parecido al de Sir Aaron de color morado y negro junto a un casco que cubría toda la cada permitiendo observar solo los ojos y un mechón blanco.

–Tú debes ser el responsable de todo lo ocurrido hace algunos meses…-comenzó a decir Diantha con algo de calma debido a que había sentido la fuerza de ese ataque y había sido demoledora.

–En efecto yo soy al que buscan…aunque bueno, no lo hice yo todo solo… recibí ayuda…-dijo Ash ahora para que el resto de los chicos aparecieran.

–Sabemos a lo que han venido…-comenzó a decir ahora Kalm con naturalidad y con una sombría voz.

–Si quieren capturarnos y hacernos pagar por todo lo que hemos hecho… tendrán que pelear por ese derecho…-le siguió Max.

–Si saben lo que les conviene, callaran y se entregaran por las buenas…-amenazo ahora Iris mientras observaba a todos fijamente.

–Según ustedes… ¿Qué hemos hecho para que tengamos la ``fortuna´´ de ver a líderes de las seis regiones junto a sus alto mandos y algunos campeones y ex campeones-dijo con burla Szary.

–En primer lugar está el controlar a los legendarios y obligarles a destruir todo…-dijo con un tono serio Lance.

–En segundo hay que agregarle el hecho de que han estado destruyendo ciudades…-dijo ahora Diantha con calma.

–Eso incluye sitios como ciudad Luminalia, Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste, Pueblo Arcilla, y la isla de Altomare…-dijo Anabel ahora.

– ¿Altomare desapareció?-dijo ahora Samantha extrañada.

–No sabemos qué paso con ese lugar…eso no fue nuestra responsabilidad, aunque hubiera sido una buena idea, aunque alguien nos robó esa idea…-dijo Ash con un tono siniestro.

–Hagamos algo…una batalla pokemon, ustedes contra nosotros… ninguno usara a los legendarios, ya que ellos mismos pelearan por su cuenta…si nos derrotan nos entregaremos y harán lo que les dé la gana…-comenzó Sara.

–Pero si nosotros ganamos…ustedes se rendirán y nosotros escaparemos…-le siguió ahora Tory.

–Y le informaran a todos que los poderosos líderes de gimnasio, alto mando y campeones fueron cruelmente humillados…-termino de decir Ryu con burla.

–Nosotros…-comenzó a decir Diantha con algo de temor debido a que perder no era una opción- aceptamos el reto…-concluyo con decisión.

–Perfecto… que así sea…-dijo ahora Ash con maldad para que todos asintieran y lanzaran al aire sus pokebolas de las cuales salieron todos los pokemon en medio de un haz que si bien era de su color habitual y aunque nadie lo pudo ver, por escasos segundos la luz se había vuelto negra.

– ¡Gengar, Milo a pelear!-dijo ahora Samantha mientras que los mencionados se situaron frente al Gengar de Morty y el Milotic de Wallace y Lucy.

-Aceptamos el reto chiquilla…-dijeron ahora los tres con decisión.

–No sería justo si los tipo agua no tienen… un campo adecuado a sus necesidades…-dijo con burla ahora Ash para observar a Mewtwo el cual asintió.

– ¿Qué planean?-dijo ahora con detenimiento Wallace.

–Solo lo mejor para nuestras batallas…quiero probar el poder de Milotic…-dijo Samantha ahora para que su pokemon y Levia asintieran desde la pequeña piscina.

– ¡Eso es trampa!-gruño ahora Lance.

–Yo elijo pelear contigo…-dijo ahora Diantha mientras veía al líder sin saber que se trataba de Ash.

–Acepto…-dijo ahora sin miramientos el joven para que frente suyo se pusiera Merrick- una batalla de tipos Hada estará bien…

–Los demás elijan con quienes pelearan sus pokemon…-dijo ahora Ash a lo que todos asintieron con seriedad mientras veían los pokemon que estaban con los líderes, alto mando y campeón.

–Bien veamos… de Kanto están Brock, Misty, Erika, el general, Blaine, Agatha y Lance-dijo Ethan ahora.

–De Jhoto están Pegaso, Bugsy, Blanca, Morty, Clair, y Karen… -dijo con algo de enojo Sara.

–De Hoenn están Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, el insoportable, Tate, Liza, Wallace, Juan, Anabel y Lucy…-dijo con rencor Luka.

–Tú eres la insoportable por destruir mi ciudad…-gruño ahora Norman con enojo.

– ¡Usted tiene la culpa de eso!-grito con enojo ahora la de cabellos azules.

–De Sinnoh están Roark, Gardenia, Brega, Fantina, Candice, Lectro y Gaia…-dijo Alexis con algo de enojo.

–De Unova están Cilan, Aloe, Camus, Camila, Cheren, Hiedra, Drayden y la zorra campeona…-dijo Crystal ahora con algo de burla.

– ¡Oye!-grito ahora Iris.

–Quiero de vuelta a mis hermanos…-dijo con enojo Cilan.

–Aunque los encontraras ellos no van a querer volver…ellos ya son como nosotros-dijo con algo de burla Crystal- quería probar mi poder contra la campeona de kalos…pero tú también eres una campeona así que no habrá mayor diferencia…

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora Iris mientras veía a su Haxorus.

– ¡No tengas piedad Perséfone!-dijo con maldad la joven a lo que su Gardevoid variocolor asintió poniéndose delante del pokemon de la campeona.

–De Kalos están Viola, Grant, Amaro, Korrina, Olympia, Wulfric, Narciso y Diantha…-dijo ahora Ryu.

–Aún son muchos de esa región a pesar de que pudimos anular a dos de sus líderes…-dijo con enojo Joe.

–En ese caso… cada quien elija a su rival…Diantha es mía…-dijo Ash con frialdad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Deténganse…no queremos hacerles daño a ustedes…-dijo ahora Anabel mientras veía a los pokemon y usando sus poderes intento comunicarse con ellos siendo infructuoso debido a que una energía completamente oscura la rodeo atacándola.

– ¡Ah!-grito con fuerza la de cabellos lilas mientras sentía como era rechazada en las mentes de los pokemon y luego de haber logrado entrar sentir una gran ira, rabia y rencor y descubrir que las mentes de los pokemon estaban muertas y no respondían.

 **–No vuelva a intentar eso nunca más…** -escucho en su mente la voz de Perséfone, Gaia, Garden, Mayleen, el Espeon de Ethan, la Gengar de Samantha, el Carbink y la Zoroark que desconocía que eran de Ash, Zura, Metagross, la Gardevoid de Dizzy y la Lucario de Jack.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo ahora Lucy preocupada de ver a su compañera respirando agitada.

–Sus mentes están muertas…-dijo aterrada-¿Qué es lo que han hecho con esos pokemon?-dijo mientras temblaba al recordar el rencor que sintió provenir de los pokemon y sus grandes ansias de sangre.

–Nada solamente cuidarlos y permitir que no sufran…-dijo ahora Joe con burla.

Una batalla pokemon comenzaba y aunque parecía dispareja, al ser tantos lideres contra ese grupo de jóvenes…la diferencia era el poder de un pokemon clon y del primer pokemon creado por Arceus…Sin embargo, los líderes no deseaban herirlos demasiado solamente querían derrotarlos, pero sus enemigos sí que querían acabar con sus vidas…

Aunque por dentro…Ash y sus amigos sonreían debido a que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que _ella_ terminara el trabajo, a lo lejos Yamabi y Kage veían todo junto a Maiko la cual acababa de llegar y no se atrevía a intervenir.

 **Hoenn, Zona desconocida.**

En este sitio de Hoenn que muchos no estarían dispuestos a caminar debido a ser un territorio en donde habitaba una gran manada de los poderosos pseudo-legendarios Salamence, pokemon los cuales son de carácter muy fiero y capaces de ser aún más poderosos gracias a su mega-evolución… a pesar de todo esto, se podía observar a un joven de 16 años de cabellos plateados completamente de piel pálida y ojos amarillos el cual estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra debajo de la cual se podía observar una camisa azul con el símbolo del ADN junto a unos jeans negros y unos tenis negros el cual tenía en la espalda una funda en la cual se encontraba una espada.

 **– ¡Ya quiero ver qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto nuestro viejo amigo!** -dijo con emoción su Leafeon la cual correspondía al nombre de Forest.

–Yo también espero reencontrarme una vez más con el… es el único que falta y comenzaremos de una buena vez nuestra misión…-confeso ahora el joven el cual correspondía al nombre de Konnor con una sonrisa.

 **– ¿En qué piensas Konnor?** -dijo con algo de timidez Mystic.

–En lo mucho que han ocurrido en estos pocos meses…-dijo el joven con tranquilidad mientras pensaba en todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…desgracias que aunque muchos podrían pensar que tal vez fueran causadas por los que estaban con Ash, en realidad eran provocadas por la ausencia de los legendarios y el delicado equilibrio que había sido destruido aunado al hecho de la presencia de alguien que había llegado hace poco y había creado el caos en las islas de Hoenn mejor conocidas como A, B y C.

 **– ¿Crees que ellos estén bien hasta que el teatro que debemos montar termine?** -dijo ahora con algo de curiosidad Night.

–Lo estarán… -fue la precisa respuesta del joven el cual confiaba en el hecho de que los legendarios se encontraban con sus futuros compañeros.

 **–Pareces muy confiado en ellos…** –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Forest.

–Tal vez lo esté… pero recordemos el hecho de que ellos están es con alguien que muchas veces arriesgo su vida por los legendarios y que aun sin haber desarrollado su dominio sobre el aura evito una gran catástrofe…-dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se desvaneció justo en el momento en que observo como se acercaba hacia su ubicación el pokemon por el cual se encontraba allí.

 **– ¿Qué haces aquí?** -dijo con cierta alegría el líder de aquella manera de pseudo-legendarios mientras observaba con detenimiento al joven que hace tanto tiempo le había ayudado.

–He venido para que cumplas tu palabra…es hora de irnos y que te hagas más fuerte de lo que ya eres…-sentencio el joven con tranquilidad a lo que el dragón asintió con seriedad.

 **–Por supuesto vamos, este sitio ya no tiene nada más que ofrecerme, además quiero ser parte de lo que se avecina…** -dijo ahora el pokemon dragón con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Entonces vamos amigo…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Konnor para abrir con cuidado su mochila y sacar del interior de esta una pokebola para luego oprimir el botón del medio y que la misma se agrandara.

 **–Por supuesto, vamos** -dijo ahora con una sonrisa el pseudo-legendario para acercarse hacia su entrenador y con delicadeza tocar su pokebola siendo atraído por un haz de luz de color roja hacia su interior.

–Es bueno ver que estas bien amigo…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Konnor mientras veía con calma como la pokebola terminaba de moverse ligeramente para luego quedar completamente estática.

 **– ¿Qué más debemos hacer ahora Konnor?** -dijo Forest con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Metalik y Draco ya están conmigo…así que es hora del teatro que daremos…-dijo con seriedad konnor a lo que todo su equipo compuesto por las evoluciones de Eevee asintieron.

 **Sinnoh, ciudad Veilstone.**

– ¿Cómo vas con eso Reggie?-cuestiono ahora con calma Paul mientras veía a su hermano.

–No se ha podido realizar con éxito…-negó ahora su hermano mientras colgaba la llamada que estaba intentando realizar a la casa de Ash en pueblo paleta.

– ¿Qué opinas de Ash?-dijo ahora Paul luego de unos momentos de silencio.

–Es un buen chico…aun no me creo que como tú dices, este involucrado en esos actos terribles ocurridos…-dijo en un suspiro su hermano mayor.

–Pero si lo está…-dijo Paul ahora con frialdad.

–En todo caso…aun no me creo el hecho de que todos sus amigos le traicionaran…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras veía a su hermano mientras interiormente se debatía si ayudar a su propia sangre o unirse a Latios y a Ash.

–Ash es un don nadie…ni siquiera entenderé el motivo del hecho de que él es el elegido…-dijo ahora Paul con frialdad mientras se sentaba a ver un poco las noticias.

–Nadie imaginaria que se ocultaban tan cerca…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras hacía lo mismo en otro sofá diferente.

–Lo bueno es que hoy finalmente pagaran todo lo que han hecho…-dijo paul ahora mientras veía fijamente las noticias, más sin embargo no era el único debido a que en varias zonas de las distintas regiones existían personas que se encontraban muy preocupadas por la ausencia de los legendarios.

 **Sinnoh, sitio desconocido.**

En el famoso sub-suelo de la región se podía observar al ex campeón de la región de Hoenn mientras se dedicaba a su pasatiempo favorito, a un lado del chaleco en donde se encontraba la piedra llave de su fiel Metagross se podía ver un intercomunicador.

–Asi que ya han comenzado…-dijo con calma mientras se dedicaba a reposar un poco y tomar algo de agua.

–Así es…-se escuchó la voz de Scott- te mantendremos en contacto…-dijo con calma el creador de la batalla de la frontera para cortar la comunicación y enfocarse en dirigir el ataque.

–Espero que tengan éxito…así ellos nos explicaran el motivo por el cual han estado causando caos desde hace tres meses…-dijo con calma el ex campeón para seguir excavando en busca de fósiles, tesoros del sub-suelo de la región o alguna pista o indicio.

Media hora después y tras haber recolectado algunos fósiles junto a algunos objetos y unas cuantas gemas prismas y blancas el ex campeón llego a una pared que aunque intento romper con cuidado y en donde se podía ver una especie de oración detrás de ellas.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo con cautela debido a que sentía que ese lugar nunca había sido descubierto y parecía una especie de santuario.

Inesperadamente en el sub-suelo de Sinnoh se comenzó a sentir un fuerte y poderoso terremoto…como si algún pokemon estuviera excavando fuertemente el sub suelo o como si estuviera arrastrando algo a través del sub suelo, motivo por el cual la fuerte pared termino por derrumbarse… revelando que detrás de ella había una especie de santuario antiguo.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo con cautela el especialista en tipo Acero mientras entraba con cuidado al sitio en el cual se podía ver lo que parecía una antigua civilización que posiblemente conocían la existencia de Arceus dado a que había dos estatuas del creador de todo rodeando la parte principal del santuario en donde habían dos inscripciones a lo que él se acercó con cuidado a leer…sin saber que eso sería un grave error...

 **Resonance**

 _Dicen, que los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras, y que ante el temor de su poder, Arceus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de sus otras mitades... En otros mitos, esto es lo que se conoce como "Hilo rojo", en el cual se plantea que cada ser humano tiene un alma gemela a la cual estará destinada hasta el fin de sus días._

 _¿Pero qué sucede?... cuando dos personas sin un hilo rojo que los una, son totalmente compatibles, tanto así, que pueden llegar a ser uno solo. Eso es uno de los grandes misterios que se aplican en diferentes mitos y leyendas, pero también son el tipo de cosas que ni la misma mente humana puede explicar. Esto es lo que se llama "Resonancia" y en muchas ocasiones, y por lo menos en este mundo creado por Arceus, esto es algo que puede cambiar una vida entera..._

 ** _Sincronización_**

 _Los seres humanos y los pokemon fueron creados por Arceus al mismo tiempo, mientras Mew se encargaba de los pokemon que poblarían los océanos, la tierra y el cielo…pokemones como Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf se encargaban de las cualidades que poseerían cada humano al mismo tiempo que algunos más como regigigas movían los continentes a su respectivo lugar en tanto que Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se encargaban del tiempo, espacio y la antimateria…cuando todo estuvo listo, todos los legendarios simplemente se retiraron a velar de la creación en silencio confiando en que los humanos y los pokemon se llevarían bien y que los pokemon no serían abusados por los humanos los cuales deberían aprender a llevarse bien y a respetar a los pokemon._

 _¿Pero qué sucede?... cuando una persona y un pokemon, llegan a compartir el mismo ideal y el mismo sueño, tanto así, que pueden llegar a un modo llamado sincronización en el cual el pokemon se hace mucho más fuerte y ambos técnicamente son uno solo. Esta es otra de las cosas que ni la misma mente humana puede explicar. Esto es lo que se llama "sincronización"._

– ¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo anonadado Steven ahora impresionado debido a la información que se encontraba antes detrás de una enorme pared de roca.

 **–Pero que atrevido…humano patético…** -se escuchó ahora una voz algo femenina para que rápidamente apareciera delante del ex campeón un pokemon que tenía un parecido a un perro de color negro con algunos detalles verdes y en su cuello había una especie de collar o bufanda de color verde.

– ¿Qué eres?-dijo con algo de temor debido a que sentía la sed de sangre que emanaba del pokemon el cual poseía una especie de gema roja debajo de su cuello por lo que rápidamente estaba a punto de tomar la pokebola de su leal Metagross cuando vio como el collar del pokemon se estiraba haciendo que soltara la pokebola.

–Tu no debes estar aquí…-dijo alguien de forma fría a sus espaldas antes de que Steven cayera desmayado con un golpe en su cabeza.

 **–Pensé que debería matarlo…** -dijo ahora de manera relajada el pokemon mientras veía que detrás del inconsciente se encontraba Kalm.

– ¿Hizo algún daño a eso?-dijo ahora Kalm mientras veía al pokemon el cual revisaba el estado del santuario.

 **–Ninguno…afortunadamente, pero creo que mover la zona de descanso ocasiono que la pared fuera destruida…me llevare este secreto aún más abajo del sub-suelo…conozco un sitio en el que no lo hallarán por más que lo busquen…** -finalizo el pokemon mientras veía a Kalm el cual pareció sonreír un poco.

–Vamos entonces…-dijo con calma para que el pokemon asintiera y levantando su cabeza una energía de color verde ilumino por completo el sitio lo cual provoco un intenso terremoto que termino sacudiendo todo a su alrededor y provocando un gran cráter que termino por llevar el descubrimiento del ex campeón a un lugar que era completamente inaccesible dejando un hueco enorme que lentamente se llenaba de tierra.

 **–Es hora Kalm…** -dijo el pokemon mientras una luz salía de su cuerpo provocando que todas las células del pokemon salieran volando mientras traspasaban el sub suelo y volviendo a su lugar en Kalos quedando ahora solamente Puni-chan.

–Vámonos…-dijo con calma el joven para tomar el núcleo de Zygarde y ponerlo encima de su gorra y luego simplemente saltar dejando al inconsciente allí.

 **Ciudad Dahara.**

En esta ciudad la cual se ubicaba en el desierto se podía notar cierta aura de tristeza y depresión en todos sus habitantes, esa aura era más intensa en dos jóvenes adultos los cuales aún no se explicaban lo que había sucedido con un pequeño pokemon el cual ambos conocían perfectamente, y aún más desconcertante era lo que había ocurrido con algo que representaba el único recuerdo de su bisabuelo.

– ¿Has sabido algo?-pregunto con algo de inquietud una joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate mientras veía a su hermano el cual negó a la pregunta.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para merecer lo que nos ha ocurrido?

Se preguntó ahora con desespero el chico mientras pensaba en todo…sin querer un suspiro salió de su garganta para luego bajar lentamente la mirada a su cuello pudiendo observar que el collar con la forma del aro que el omnipotente lucia en la espalda se encontraba todavía de la misma manera…roto por la mitad y su hermoso color dorado había sido sustituido por un intenso rojo.

–No te preocupes mucho por eso… algún día la verdad deberá ser revelada…-dijo en un suspiro Meray mientras observaba a su hermano y se preguntaba mentalmente como la vasija castigo había sido robada sin que nadie se diera cuenta… eso luego de que una nota en la cual se explicaba claramente el hecho de que ellos no eran dignos de poseer tan importante objeto y que a partir de ese momento la vasija estaría en manos de su verdadero dueño.

–Espero que sea verdad…

Dijo en un suspiro Baraz mientras levemente observaba con algo de intranquilidad la fuerte tormenta eléctrica que había iniciado hace pocos días la cual estaba acompañada de torrenciales lluvias las cuales de seguir al ritmo con el que se habían presentado la ciudad en la que ambos habían crecido y en donde siempre vivió su buen amigo Hoopa desaparecería por completo.

 **Sinnoh, zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

 **Habitación de Latias, Diancie, Bayleef, Mew, Meloetta, Jirachi y sus hijos.**

–Ya me está cansando todo eso…

Dijo ahora un joven de piel pálida, ojos de un hermoso color verde, unas Z en las mejillas y cabellos azules el cual tenía en su cuello un collar con una Latiosita junto a una piedra llave las cuales estaban ocultadas debido a su vestimenta la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un suéter con capucha de color naranja junto a una camisa morada.

–No eres el único…

Dijo ahora un moreno de cuerpo musculoso y de ojos rojos con un cabello de un tono verde oscuro el cual vestía una blusa sencilla de color azul y un jean de color negro junto a unos zapatos deportivos azules a su lado se encontraba su gemela la cual a diferencia de su hermano el cual era de gran altura, ella simplemente le llegaba a duras penas a media pierna a su gemelo.

– ¿Esto siempre será así?-cuestiono ahora el joven de forma seria a lo que su gemela asintió tímidamente.

-Hiroto, Teres y Konoha...

Llamo ahora con seriedad una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de un intenso rojo mientras miraba a sus hermanos, su ropa consistía en un vestido al estilo princesa straple de un hermoso tono rosado y una diadema en su cabeza hecha de diamantes rosados en donde reposaba una Diancita.

– ¿Siempre tienen que hablar de eso…saben que a papi Jirachi no le agrada mucho eso?-dijo ahora una rubia de cabellos largos los cuales le llegaban casi hasta la espalda además de que en la parte posterior de su cabello el mismo tenía la forma de la cabeza de Jirachi y sus ojos eran rojos con unas puntitas de color azul el cual estaba vestido con una camisa de color blanca que le llegaba hasta la espalda en donde se alargaba dándole la apariencia de unas alas y un pantalón de color amarillo.

– ¿Y de que más debemos hablar, si las relaciones entre mujeres son anti-naturales?-cuestiono ahora un joven de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas y ojos cyan de piel blanca el cual estaba vestido con una sencilla camisa verde y unos pantalones blancos de los cuales salían una larga cola rosada.

–Lo dice el que tiene una cola de Mew…-cuestiono ahora una joven de cabellos cortos de color azul la cual tenía en su oreja derecha un pequeño micrófono y sus ojos eran azules además de que su vestimenta era un traje como el de una bailarina de ballet de color negro.

–No deberíamos discutir entre nosotros chicos-dijo con seriedad ahora Platina mientras veía a los jóvenes-así que dejen ese tema tan espinoso Amber, Hina, Ranmaru y Aoi.

–Creo que es lo mejor chicos…-dijo ahora con seriedad Red a lo que todos asintieron.

–A propósito… -comenzó Hiroto- ¿han averiguado las posibilidades de lo que estábamos hablando?-dijo serio.

–Si…-comenzó Hina- y la probabilidad es solamente del 1% el hecho de que si ella se casa con un simple humano común y corriente como lo es el rubio ese, sus hijos sean especiales-dijo con seriedad la joven.

–Nuestros sobrinos… ¿humanos comunes y corrientes?-dijo ahora algo asqueada Amber.

–Eso es una blasfemia y algo que no se puede permitir…-dijo con seriedad ahora Teres.

–Exista o no amor… ambos serán infelices juntos…además serán los nietos de quien en el pasado hizo mucho daño a mami Cinthya –dijo con un tono venenoso Ranmaru.

–Algo que no podemos permitir…-dijo ahora con seriedad Red a lo que todos los presentes allí asintieron a lo dicho por el líder de los Dex Holders.

–Ese amor solamente traerá desgracias…-dijo ahora Ash mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de sus parejas pokemon.

–Papa…-dijeron todos los presentes para ir hacia el de cabellos azabaches.

– ¿Cómo era nuestra madre, papa?-dijo ahora Whi-two mientras miraba a su mellizo el cual tenía a su Munna en la cabeza.

–Era una campeona… hubiera sido una excelente esposa si no hubiera estado casada con alguien más…la conocí en uno de mis viajes, confió en que Black tu mellizo logre ser algún día el campeón de la región Unova…-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

– ¡Si, solo espérame alto mando que cuando regrese de mi viaje, me coronare como el campeón!-dijo ahora con una sonrisa Black.

– ¿Y mi madre cómo fue?-cuestiono ahora Y con una pequeña sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios con algunas mechas en el cabello de color miel y ojos azules la cual correspondía al nombre de Nix.

–La conocí desde niño, siempre creí que ella podría ser mi pareja pero cuando me traiciono perdió esa oportunidad, además luego supe que ella estaba interesada en el padre de X y en alguien más.

Sentencio ahora Ash con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mientras observaba a Nix la cual era la viva imagen de Clemont excepto por el hecho de sus mechas y reflejos de color miel, que importaba si ella era hija de su amiga de la infancia y de su ex amigo de Kalos, de todas formas al igual que Bonnie y Mary, las cuales se encontraban bajo el control total de Arceus al igual que Cress y Zeo, el había controlado a la ahora joven cuando solamente era una niña y la había convertido en su hija al mismo tiempo que la puso en contra de sus padres.

–Entiendo papa-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo era May balance?-dijo ahora Sapphire algo curiosa.

–Tu madre amaba los concursos al igual que su novio, ellos estaban a punto de casarse cuando me reencontré con tu madre, la secuestre y paso lo que tenía que pasar, de allí naciste tu…

Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la castaña le asintió de forma seria aun a sabiendas de que si en el pasado ella o la mayoría de los que se encontraban en esa habitación evitaban el que su padre castigara a las chicas que en el pasado le traicionaron, ellos simplemente desaparecerían como si nunca hubieran existido.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de mi madre?-dijo Platina ahora.

–También amaba los concursos y fue una buena amiga, hasta que me traiciono y la hice pagar, ella fue la que ayudo a que el bastardo de Paul violara a tu mami Zoey, ella traiciono la confianza de tu mami aun siendo Zoey quien le apoyo y ayudo en todo…-sentencio ahora Ash con una sonrisa malvada.

–Esa me las pagara todo lo que le hizo a mami Zoey luego de que tú la violes a gusto en el pasado…-aseguro ahora Platina con algo de maldad en su voz.

– ¿Y la mía?, como era la que llamaban ``La Sirena´´-indago algo curioso Red.

–Era líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ella solía tener tres hermanas con las cuales solía pelear mucho y la conocí por el hecho de que le queme la bicicleta… cuando ocurrió eso, solamente una de sus hermanas sobrevivió, siendo esta tu mami Daisy…-dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Papa ¿es correcto que Chise se halla enamorado de ese?-dijo ahora con seriedad Teres a lo que todos asintieron.

–Yo no creo en su amor…a lo mejor luego de que Pearl obtenga su beneficio que es llevarla a la cama y embarazarla, la deje por otra tonta para su lista de tontas, además a mi hija se le ha olvidado que si se casa con un humano común y corriente él podría aprovecharse de eso para llegar hasta los legendarios y está el hecho de que ella vivirá más que su esposo y sus hijos humanos…-dijo el azabache con seriedad.

– ¿Cómo los podemos separar?-dijo ahora con tranquilidad Aoi.

–Es una forma muy sencilla de hacerlo, lo que debemos hacer es…-dijo el azabache con seriedad para comenzar a explicarles a los jóvenes allí presentes el plan a través de sus mentes.

–Parece fácil…-dijo Aoi con una pequeña sonrisa que si bien indicaba calma y tranquilidad, esta era todo lo contrario.

–Solamente debemos tener cuidado con ese insoportable y con Vali y sus hermanos, además de Yui y Roy… ellos son muy suspicaces y podrían sospechar… -dijo el azabache con tranquilidad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos…-dijo ahora Sapphire con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron.

–Mama…-dijo ahora Hiroto mientras se dirigía hacia su madre la cual estaba allí en su forma pokemon para luego simplemente abrazarla con cuidado, abrazo que fue correspondido por la pokemon.

 **– ¿Dónde está tu hermana?** -dijo la pokemon eón mirando a su hijo de 13 años.

–Aquí, lamento la demora…-dijo ahora una joven de 15 años entrando a la habitación, sus cabellos eran largos y rojos en su totalidad y sus ojos eran negros además de que estaba vestida con una blusa de color crema y unos pantalones naranja, en su cuello estaba una gargantilla con una Latiosita en ella y su piel era pálida.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de tu habitación, Hitomiko?-cuestiono Ash de forma seria.

–fui por algo de comida para nosotros y para nuestros pokemon papa…-dijo de forma seria la joven a lo que el azabache asintió.

–Comamos

Dijo con tranquilidad el azabache para empezar a dar algo de comida tanto a sus amantes pokemon como a los hijos que había tenido con todos ellos y los que había tenido con sus ex amigas, aquellos jóvenes que habían sido la causa de la muerte de sus madres y que aun sin embargo él era capaz de ver como sus hijos…porque eso era lo que eran.

 **Habitación de Dizzy.**

– ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme y los demás si pueden ir?-dijo con enojo ahora Diana.

–No te enojes hija, tu padre y yo ya lo habíamos decidido así…no es que nos agrade la idea de que te quedes aquí, pero es lo mejor para ti…-dijo ahora en un suspiro J la cual desde que Ash le había liberado de aquella dimensión en la que había quedado atrapada a cambio de su lealtad y obediencia absoluta era conocida por todos con el nombre de Jana.

– ¡Pero mi mayor deseo es ir con mis hermanos!-gruño ahora la joven de cabellos plateados hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros de piel blanca.

–Hermana por favor…-dijo ahora algo enojado un joven de 12 años de cabellos cortos de color rosado claro, ojos verdes y piel clara el cual llevaba una bufanda.

– ¡Tú no estás molesto por el hecho de que tú y tu fotocopia si irán!-bramo ahora molesta Diana para ver al gemelo del joven el cual era de cabellos plateados, piel clara y ojos grises.

–También nos preocupas el hecho de que no vayas, pero nuestros padres tienen razón…-dijo ahora el gemelo menor el cual correspondía al nombre de Shirou.

–La verdad es que es algo lamentable el que te quedes…pero es lo mejor…-dijo Jhon ahora.

–Sí, ¿y a todas estas…como vas con Lilith hermano?-dijo ahora Ángela en un suspiro.

–Va bien gracias a Arceus…-dijo en un suspiro el joven de cabellos negros un poco largos y ojos del mismo color de piel blanca y estatura mediana el cual estaba vestido con una camisa negra, unos guantes sin dedos negros, un short de mezclilla azul hasta las rodillas junto a unos tenis negros además de lentes negros y una pañoleta negra en la cabeza.

–Papa quiero ir al pasado…-dijo ahora con enojo Diana.

–No iras y es mi última palabra…tu nos ayudaras en otras cosas-dijo con severidad Dizzy ahora.

–Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, lo lamento mucho hija…pero esta vez él tiene la razón…-dijo ahora en un suspiro Jana, a su lado se encontraba la Gardevoid de Dizzy la cual asintió seriamente.

–Mejor vamos a dormir…-dijo Dizzy mientras todos asentían y simplemente se limitaban a descansar debido a lo agitado que sería al día siguiente.

–Por los momentos estoy de acuerdo…-dijo ahora Diana mientras cerraba los ojos y sus puños en señal de frustración y se acostaba a dormir al igual que sus hermanos.

-espero por tu bien jovencita que no intentes alguna treta…

Sentencio ahora Dizzy mientras se acostaba junto a sus esposas, quedando del lado derecho Jana y del izquierdo su Gardevoid.

–No prometo nada…-dijo Diana mientras se dormía.

–Ya veremos eso…-dijo en un susurro ahora Jana para quedarse completamente dormida.

 **Habitación de Rai y luka.**

–jajaja, no me lo puedo creer…-dijo ahora con burla Maya mientras se reía.

–Créelo… Ash está al borde de su paciencia…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa kenji a su lado Kenyi asentía serio.

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explote…-dijo con maldad la de cabellos azabaches.

Mientras los 4 hermanos menores conversaban entre ellos sobre los posibles castigos que tendría la campeona de esa región y los dos pares de gemelos juntaban sus camas debido a que las chicas se arreglarían un poco el cabello y las uñas, en tanto que los varones jugarían videojuegos y se limitarían a hablar de las batallas pokemon y posibles interés amorosos bajo la atenta mirada de su padre el mayor de los hermanos y su madre se encontraban hablando en el balcón.

Luka sonrió con nostalgia

–Eso es parte de mi vida... –Suspiró al momento que se sentaba junto a su hijo- Si te dijera todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar tu padre y yo para tener todo lo que poseemos... jamás terminaría de contártelo...

– ¿Problemas de pareja? –Soltó con ironía.

-Va más lejos que una simple pelea de pareja Mitsuru...

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Se le había olvidado cuanto habían sufrido sus padres el día en que su abuela le secuestro.

–…Mitsuru–Luka comenzó a mirar al horizonte totalmente negro, pero a la vez, completamente destellado por las estrellas- Si quieres hablar sobre algo... sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte... –Sonrió.

–No es la gran cosa... –Sonrió con calma- Problemas de adolescente...

Luka soltó una carcajada

–De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas... que eres muy importante en mi vida...

–Ay mama, no empieces... –Hizo una morisqueta.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Este tema me incomoda a mi tanto como a ti! –Sonrojó- Pero es la verdad... a todos mis hijos les tengo un cariño profundo, ustedes son mi vida... –Sonrió- Pero sabes... tú eres personalmente muy especial...

El joven abrió los ojos

–¿Por qué?

Luka bajó la cabeza levemente ruborizada

–Porque fuiste mi primera alegría... no sabes todo lo que tuve que esperarte hijo... –Sonrió al recordar que su hermano no nacido también formaba parte de Mitsuru.

 **Habitación de Hiedra.**

–Por última vez Gold…deja de estar leyendo esas revistas frente a tus hermanos…-dijo ahora con enojo la líder mientras observaba a su hijo de casi 18 años el cual se encontraba leyendo revistas eróticas.

–Pero mama…es la última noche que pasamos aquí por un largo tiempo, deja que me entretenga un poco más-reclamo el joven ahora.

– ¡Podrías hacerlo si Saryuu, Takuto y Flora no estuvieran presentes!-dijo ahora enojada la líder para quitarle la revista rápidamente.

–Esto es todos los días…-dijo en un suspiro ahora White a lo que su mellizo Lack-Two asintió con seriedad.

–¿De qué son esas revistas que le gusta leer a nuestro hermano?-dijo ahora con curiosidad la joven de 10 años de cabellos largos castaños con algunos reflejos de color blanco de ojos negros y piel blanca la cual estaba vestida con la vestimenta de su madre acorde a su edad mientras miraba todo con curiosidad.

–No te gustara saberlo…-dijo ahora Saryuu el cual era de cabellos blancos y ojos negros los cuales muy pocas veces se podrían ver debido a los lentes de cristales negros que siempre estaban en su cabeza o en su cuello, de piel morena y el cual vestía un pantalón negro junto a un buzo de color naranja junto a un cinturón negro.

–Es verdad hermana, no deberías saber esos temas, por los menos no aun…-dijo en un susurro un niño de cabellos ondulados de color castaño y ojos del mismo color de piel morena y unas Z en las mejillas el cual vestía con un pantalón negro y una blusa sencilla de color blanca el cual se encontraba escuchando algo de la música de su madre.

– ¡Por última vez Gold, deja eso!-gruño ahora Hiedra mientras veía a su hijo el cual había sacado rápidamente otra revista de sus favoritas.

–Si hermano, no puedes estar tan urgido…es más deberías ir al cuarto de Crys…

Dijo ahora White de forma seria.

I–ría si no fuera por el hecho de que su padre amenazo con congelarme vivo la próxima vez que me viera cerca de su hija…

Dijo Gold con un suspiro lastimero.

– ¿Y qué opina la tía Samantha de eso?-dijo ahora Takuto mientras dejaba de escuchar su música.

–Solamente está de acuerdo o eso es lo que creo…

Musito ahora Gold con total tranquilidad mientras seguía leyendo.

–Sin duda que te llevaras un suegro muy complicado…Dijo ahora con desgane Saryuu a lo que Flora asintió.

–Por lo menos yo no soy un niega verdades…mira que no debes creer que no he visto las miradas que te da Soul hermanita…

Dijo Takuto ahora algo burlón a lo que la pequeña de 10 años se sonrojo.

–No se dé qué tanto hablan, él y yo solamente somos amigos…respondió ahora la niña con acidez.

 _–Estas juntándote mucho con Jin y Jessica…por otra parte Takuto, no molestes a tu hermana…_

Dijo ahora Ash mentalmente mientras entraba al cuarto viendo a sus hijos y fijándose detenidamente en Gold el cual no le había visto.

–Yo opino que Soul no tiene mucho interés en nuestra hermana… y ¿Qué han sabido de mami Cinthya?

Dijo ahora Gold mientras revisaba tranquilamente una información que estaba anotada en su Pokedex.

–Hora de dormir Gold…

Dijo ahora en voz alta Ash a lo que Gold asintió con seriedad.

–Por supuesto papa, mañana será un día muy largo…

Dijo ahora el joven de ojos dorados para acostarse rápidamente.

–Bueno Gold, espero que no te hayas puesto a leer de esas revistas en frente de tus hermanos, debido a que si lo hiciste lo lamentaras mucho…

Dijo Ash a lo que Gold asintió con seriedad.

–Buenas noches papa…-dijo ahora Flora mientras se dormía junto a sus demás hermanos.

–Mañana será un largo día…

Dijo ahora Hiedra mientras pensaba en si su versión del pasado sería capaz de lidiar con alguien como Gold.

–Descansa Hiedra, mañana será un día agotador- dijo Ash a lo que la mencionada asintió y beso a Ash en los labios.

–Sí que lo será…-sentencio ahora la líder para quedarse profundamente dormida junto a sus hijos.

 **Habitación de Konnor**

– ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Cristofer?-dijo ahora el adulto de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos de piel pálida mientras veía a su Harem de pokemones y a todos sus hijos.

–Solamente dijo que iba a hablar un poco con la tía Samantha sobre Virizion…-dijo Millie ahora.

– ¿Debería irle a buscar?-dijo Vali ahora con tranquilidad.

–Déjame pensar…-dijo Konnor ahora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos y rastreaba los movimientos de la habitación en donde se encontraban la legendaria y su hijo al instante los abre ruborizado y toma a su hijo de la mano antes de que el joven abra la puerta para buscar a su hermano.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Intenta soltarse pero su padre se lo impide.

–Virizion se está encargando en este instante de consolar a tu hermano y de demostrarle su cariño y por favor ¡No preguntes nada más!

Sentencia ahora el adulto con un pequeño rubor todavía en las mejillas y agradeciendo el hecho de que las paredes de todas las habitaciones de las mansiones de la zona de descanso sean a prueba de ruido debido a que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban teniendo un momento de pasión en ese preciso momento.

Dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraban el joven y la legendaria de Unova la ahora pareja con desesperación se tocan, se devoran, como si fuera la primera y la última vez que van a hacer el amor.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres papa…

Dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo las gemelas Ana y Millie.

–Lo descubrirán cuando Kenji y Kenyi sean un poco más grandes…

Dijo Arashi ahora a lo que Rosa y Emily asintieron.

– ¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Anna ahora con algo de inquietud.

–A que ya va siendo hora de que piensen seriamente en un novio o algo por el estilo ambas…

Dijo Emily a lo que las gemelas se sonrojaron y comenzaron a negar sin evitar que la imagen de los gemelos de cabellos verdes aparecieran en la mente de ambas motivo por el cual ambas se sonrojaron aún más intensamente.

–Esos dos pelafustanes no serán los novios de mis hijas hasta que ellas tengan los 45 años o más…

Dijo Konnor ahora con los dientes un poco apretados.

–Vamos papa, no te enojes…sabes que es mejor que ellas terminen casadas con algún Kurai Rida antes que algún humano común y corriente…-dijo Arashi ahora mientras Rosa, Vali y Emily asentían al comentario de su hermano.

–Además así nos evitamos algunos problemas e inconvenientes… y es mejor debido a que de ese modo todo queda entre conocidos…-sentencio Vali ahora.

–Supongo que tienen razón, ellos al menos son un poco más dignos sin mencionar el hecho de que son como mis sobrinos…

Dijo Konnor con una sonrisa ahora a lo que los jóvenes que aún se encontraban despiertos asintieron.

– ¿Vamos a dormir?-cuestiono Millie.

–Creo que sí, Soul y los demás ya se durmieron…-dijo Anna ahora a lo que todos miraron que efectivamente el resto de sus hermanos se encontraban dormidos.

–Sí, vamos…mañana será un día extremadamente largo…-dijo Konnor mientras se acostaba a lo que sus hijos le imitaron.

 **Habitación de Clair y Jazmine.**

–Realmente es hermoso… ¿en serio todas ustedes tienen un anillo igual a este?-pregunto ahora Kotone con emoción.

–Así es, todas tenemos este anillo… las chicas tienen uno parecido o diferente pero todos tienen en común el mismo símbolo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Jazmine mientras veía a su hija la cual tenía un hermoso pijama de color rojo con el dibujo de algunos pokemon bebes como estampado.

–Es increíble…-comento ahora con una sonrisa Amy a lo que Lance asintió de forma seria.

–Lo es… la única que no posee algo como esto es obvio… eso debido a que ella nunca quiso contraer matrimonio debido a que lo veía como una cadena que impedía ser libre y andar sin compromisos…-musito ahora Clair observando fijamente el anillo de Jazmine el cual estaba hecho de oro y tenía un Beautifly grande acompañado de dos más pequeño los cuales estaban cubiertos con diminutos diamantes rosas y en el centro se encontraba el símbolo de la mega evolución en negro, morado y rojo.

– ¿Y el tuyo como es mama?-cuestiono ahora debora mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de su madre observando el mismo anillo siendo el único detalle el hecho de que los beautifly habían sido reemplazados por un dragonair grande acompañado de otros tres dratini.

–Papa sin duda alguna que sabe escoger muy bien todo lo que concierne a ustedes…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Kento.

–Sí que sabe hacerlo… aun cuando se trate de mami Cinthya…-dijo con seriedad Lance.

–Tienes razón… confiemos en que nada malo llegue a suceder, aunque es obvio que papa en estos momentos no debe estar muy contento con todo este tema…-dijo ahora con algo de inquietud Kento.

–Efectivamente no estoy muy feliz con ese tema hijo…pero eso es algo que por los momentos no quiero mencionar para no amargarnos el momento…-dijo Ash con seriedad mientras observaba a Jazmine y a Clair las cuales le devolvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

–Estas molesto Ash… pero nosotras no somos las causantes de tu enojo…-dijo ahora Clair con seguridad y la tranquilidad de que su esposo al menos no se atrevía a tocarle un cabello de mala manera delante de sus hijos.

–Tienes razón amada…solamente recuerden que de la misma manera en que yo castigo lo malo también premio lo bueno y eso va con todos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa calmada el azabache para que tanto Jazmine como Clair asintieran.

–Buenas noches papa…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa dulce Kotone mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida haciendo que la mirada de seriedad que poseía fuera cambiada rápidamente a una mirada de dulzura debido a la presencia de su hija.

–Buenas noches Kotone…-dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras besaba con delicadeza la cabellera de su hija quien luego de ese gesto se acostó a dormir junto a Kento y el resto de sus hermanos.

–Papa-comenzó a decir Kento a lo que Ash le vio con calma.

–Dime hijo… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ahora con amabilidad el azabache.

– ¿Cómo eras tú de joven?-dijo con curiosidad ahora el de cabellos castaños.

–Algo mucho más cruel y con muchas ganas de vengarme y destruir a aquellos que jugaron a ser mis amigos durante mucho tiempo al igual que a los equipos…-dijo su padre con tranquilidad sin pensar mucho la respuesta debido a que la sabía muy bien de sobra.

–En pocas palabras solo tuviste algo de piedad con quienes decidieron ayudarte… ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto el de cabellos castaños con curiosidad mientras todos los demás jóvenes escuchaban completamente interesados la conversación.

–Si solo ellos merecían una oportunidad de vivir…solo ellos luego de que me demostraran su completa lealtad a nuestra causa, un ejemplo es el hecho de que Diantha sigue viva al igual que varios líderes más…-dijo con calma ahora Ash.

–Lo entendemos a la perfección papa…-dijo Debora ahora a lo que todos asintieron.

–A pesar de todo lo que sucedió conmigo, solamente recuerden una cosa hijos…-dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa papa?-dijo ahora Kotone con curiosidad.

–Son mi mayor orgullo a pesar de que en esa época serán unos completos desconocidos para mi…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache.

–Muchas gracias por eso papa…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Lance a lo que su padre asintió.

–De todas formas recuerden algo siempre hijos…sé que en esa época yo…era tan denso como las gemelas Anna y Millie, pero aun así…-comenzó a decir ahora Ash con nervios.

–El instinto paterno y materno es mucho más fuerte que la barrera del tiempo…-dijo con calma Kento a lo que su padre asintió.

–Bueno, lo mejor es que descansen hijos…-dijo ahora ash con calma a lo que sus hijos asintieron y se durmieron.

– ¿Piensas castigar a Cinthya por esto?-dijo ahora Clair con algo de inquietud.

–Tal vez…

Fue la escueta respuesta del azabache el cual estaba serio y con el mismo gesto en su cara simplemente se acercó hacia la doma-dragones para plantarle un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido rápidamente.

–Solo intenta no ser muy duro y cruel con ella… ¿crees poder hacerlo?-interrogo ahora con una sonrisa Jazmine.

–No prometo nada…-dijo con seriedad el azabache el cual se separó de la mujer de cabellos azules y beso rápidamente a la de cabellos castaños claros la cual igualmente correspondió el beso.

–Solo inténtalo Ash…sabes que Cinthya es una de la que menos problemas ha dado y…-comenzó a decir Clair pero un gesto rápido de su esposo le hizo callarse.

–Cinthya me ha ocasionado varios problemas también… ni siquiera Hiedra, tu, Mew y Jirachi me dieron tantos como los que me ha dado ella…-dijo en un suspiro el azabache.

– ¿Qué ha hecho de malo?-dijo ahora Jazmine.

–Ella en parte tiene la culpa de que nuestro hijo no haya nacido… si tan solo no las hubiera encontrado juntas a ambas en nuestra cama ese fatídico día…-dijo con enojo Ash.

–Todos tuvieron la culpa…no solamente tu…-dijo Clair ahora.

-más culpa tuvo Cinthya…-dijo Ash para retirarse de allí rápidamente.

–Solo espero que no le haga nada malo a Cinthya… ella a pesar de todo no merece el desprecio de Ash…

Dijo Jazmine con un suspiro a lo que Clair asintió, oh si… porque Ash podría perdonar muchas cosas… pero una de las que no perdonaría nunca era que alguien se metiera entre su harem y el, de resto podría ignorar inclusive hasta el hecho de que algunos de sus hijos habían elegido como intereses amorosos a sus medios hermanos o a sus pokemon.

 **Habitación de Lis.**

– ¿Qué es lo que observas con tanto interés?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer mientras veia a su pareja el cual estaba de espaldas.

–En lo mucho que tuve que sufrir para poder conocerte…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Reggie mientras se volteaba y veía con calma a su esposa.

–Sin duda es increíble las vueltas que da el destino…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

–El destino…-dijo ahora Reggie mientras pensaba seriamente en todos los pecados cometidos por su hermano.

–A mí me sorprendió mucho que me terminara enamorando de ti…-dijo la mujer con calma.

–Yo igual… pero a pesar de que el destino ya estaba marcado…yo fui a último momento elegido por Latios al mismo tiempo que N fue elegido por Reshiram…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el de cabellos morados para luego ver a sus 4 hijos dormidos.

– ¿Lo extrañas?-dijo ahora Lis para que la puerta se abriera entrando el pokemon Gratitud junto a Latios.

 **–Lis que alegría que te encuentro aquí** …-dijo ahora con calma el pequeño pokemon para ser subido por Reggie.

–Es un gusto verte aquí pequeña…aunque creí que estarías junto a tus amigos…-dijo ahora la mujer con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la legendaria la cual disfrutaba las caricias.

 **–Eso intentamos hacer…quise compartir un poco con los demás incluyendo a mi hermana, pero estaban sumamente ocupados…** -dijo con calma Latios a lo que Reggie asintió.

–Saben que son más que bienvenidos aquí…-dijo en un suspiro Reggie a lo que el eon asintió.

 **–Lo sabemos claramente…** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el eon.

 **– ¿Y cómo se encuentran tus hijos Lis?** -dijo con calma Shaymin mientras se acercaba a las camas en donde 4 jóvenes se encontraban.

–Me gustaría que no los despertaras por favor…-dijo ahora la mujer mientras veía a sus hijos.

–Es verdad…Laura, Paula, Hikaru y Reiji están profundamente dormidos debido a que necesitan descansar-dijo con calma Reggie a lo que el pokemon gratitud asintió.

 **–Entiendo…sin duda es increíble el hecho de que ya saben…el destino los haya hecho estar juntos…** -dijo en un suspiro Latios a lo que Lis asintió.

–El destino a veces es algo caprichoso…-dijo con calma Lis a lo que su esposo asintió y se vieron a los ojos.

–Lo bueno es que Arceus y Latios me dieron una segunda oportunidad para redimirme por lo que Paul hizo…-dijo en un suspiro el de cabellos morados.

–No fue tu culpa lo sucedido… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Lis- no es justo que te sigas atormentando por el pasado-dijo ahora con suavidad.

– ¿Estás diciendo que debo agradecer la desgracia que paso Zoey?-dijo con asombro Reggie.

–Si eso no hubiera ocurrido nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…así que en cierto modo eso fue necesario…-dijo Lis con calma.

–Creo que tienes la razón…-dijo con calma el de cabellos morados.

–Era tu hermano… pero su pecado debía ser saldado… además no pienses en el pasado, el presente es mucho mejor y el futuro que tenemos por delante vale cada mal momento y cada lagrima que hayamos derramado en el pasado…-dijo Lis con una gran sonrisa.

–Tienes razón…mejor descansemos de una buena vez…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Reggie a lo que Lis asintió.

 **–Supongo que mañana será un día agotador…** -dijo Shaymin con calma.

–Por supuesto que lo será…-dijo Lis con calma mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo.

 **Habitación de Daisy y Dalia.**

–Es interesante todo esto…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes oscuros de piel clara.

–Por supuesto que lo es…-dijo ahora un joven de cabellos naranja atados en una pulcra coleta, de ojos verdes los cuales siempre miraban desafiantes y de piel blanca.

–No empiecen ustedes dos ahora…-dijo con enojo Green.

–El aburrido como siempre… no sé qué fue lo que te vio Blue…-dijo la joven ahora la cual correspondía al nombre de Dania.

–En eso tiene razón, que habrá visto ella no lo sé… ¿Qué opinas Merry?-dijo ahora el joven mientras veía a su melliza.

–Que me da igual…-dijo cortante la chica de cabellos azules con destellos fucsia mientras se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista de moda.

–Déjala… al menos sabemos de quien saco ese carácter tan… mordaz…-fue la sencilla respuesta del joven mientras interiormente agradecía que prefería haber nacido con el mismo tono de cabello de esa persona en lugar de tener el mismo carácter de su melliza.

–Como sea, al menos yo no estoy indecisa sobre qué hacer con mi equipo pokemon…-dijo ahora Merry mientras observaba a un joven de piel morena, ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color los cuales estaban atados en una coleta debido a lo largos que eran el cual se encontraba viendo Omega Taurina en un televisor.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿no deberías estar molestando a Midori?-dijo ahora Kita con calma.

– ¿Qué sucedió con eso Nishiki?-dijo ahora Dania.

–No me digas que Alan te amenazo de nuevo… o lo hizo Alain con los callados que son…-dijo ahora Merry con interés.

–No es eso…es solo que no le gusto que hiciera lo de la última vez, es todo…-respondió el moreno con calma.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste Nishiki?-dijo Ash con curiosidad mientras veía a su hijo.

–No quiero hablar de eso por los momentos…-dijo el de cabellos azabaches con calma.

–Creo que deberías buscar una buena manera de disculparte…-dijo Dania con frialdad.

 **–Seguro fue algo sumamente malo** -dijo ahora el ratoncito eléctrico mientras se bajaba del hombro de su mejor amigo.

–Honestamente no sé qué es lo que vio Manon en ellos…-dijo en un suspiro Kita.

–Para el amor no hay razones…sino pregúntale a tu madre como fue que me termine enamorando de ella a pesar de ser hermana de esa persona…-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache mientras miraba a Daisy la cual sonrió de manera forzada.

–Sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema tan espinoso…-dijo con desgane Dalia a lo que Daisy asintió.

– ¿Mama cómo eran mis tíos?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kita y Nishiki lo cual ocasiono que el ambiente se volviera pesado.

–Hijos sus tíos murieron hace mucho tiempo… habrá un momento para hablar de eso, ahora no es el momento adecuado, confórmense con saber que ellos hicieron muchas maldades en el pasado-finalizo Ash a lo que los jóvenes allí presentes se vieron y asintieron lentamente.

–No hablaremos más de ese tema, por los momentos…-dijo Dania con calma.

–Eso espero…-dijo ash ahora a lo que sus hijos asintieron con seriedad.

–Descansen hijos…mañana es un largo día…-ordeno el azabache con una sonrisa maniática.

– lo se…-contesto ahora Kita con una sonrisa retorcida.

 **Habitación de Jack.**

– Realmente te ves muy feliz…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Jack mientras veía fijamente a la mujer de cabellos rubios los cuales llegaban hasta debajo de la espalda y de ojos azules junto a una hermosa piel blanca.

– No tienes idea de cuánto…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa calmada y con mucha felicidad.

– Valió la pena al final…-dijo ahora el hombre de cabellos negros a lo que la mujer asintió.

 **– Así es, todo al final valió la pena…** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Keldeo.

– ¿A qué se refieren?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Lilith.

– Nosotros peleamos mucho para poder llegar a donde estamos ahora…-comenzó con una sonrisa melancólica María.

–Tuvimos que pasar por mucho, incluso tuvimos algunos malos entendidos entre todos nosotros antes de conocernos…-dijo ahora Jack con calma mientras recordaba perfectamente el día que fue curado de su herida en el pecho causada por Samantha.

–Incluso algunos tuvimos que sacrificar algo que amábamos…-dijo María con calma mientras pensaba en Ryu, en Konnor, en Alan y varios más.

– Pero aun así no lograron hacer bien el trabajo…-dijo con calma Ángel.

– La mayoría, aún quedan algunos vestigios de los equipos y algunos tontos que quieren que ellos regresen…

Dijo ahora Rika mientras veía al adolescente de cabellos negros, ojos con heterocromia debido a que el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo negro de piel morena pero no tanta y el cual poseía una estatura mediana.

– Y hasta ahora hemos podido arruinar sus conatos… hasta es como una especie de juego…-dijo ahora Lilith.

– ¿Cómo evitaran los conatos?-dijo con calma Ángel.

– Encontraremos la manera, de todas formas… ya habíamos ideado con anticipación un plan…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa Jack.

–Solo espero que de verdad puedan…-dijo ahora con calma una niña pequeña de 10 años.

–Por supuesto que sí lo haremos Rosi… somos sus padres y somos más fuertes, lo que se viene no será fácil, pero con la ayuda de Ash podremos hacerlo…-dijo ahora Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Confiamos profundamente en eso…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa María a lo que todos asintieron y se dispusieron a dormir.

 **Habitación de Anabel.**

– ¿Él y yo los mejores amigos?-dijo ahora Diamond a lo que Ruby asintió.

–Así es como debió haber sucedido…al menos eso es lo que dijo Mami Latias…-Dijo ahora su gemelo mientras le miraba calmadamente luego de haber soltado el nuevo vestido que estaba confeccionando.

–No sé qué pensar… ni siquiera le conozco… lo único que sé es que debió haber sido un Dexholder…

Dijo con calma Diamond mientras entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginarse a Pearl como su mejor amigo… siendo inútil debido a que la imagen del rubio que había en su mente se desvaneció completamente al segundo revelando ahora a un joven de ojos y cabello un poco largos azabaches de piel blanca acompañado de un joven de cabellos rosados con picos y ojos verdes de piel blanca y con una bufanda junto a otro de cabellos rojos y ojos azules de piel morena y con una bufanda de color azul en su cuello.

– ¿Y bien hermano?-dijo ahora con curiosidad Ruby para ver fijamente a su hermano el cual tenía un apetito insaciable y comía mucho al igual que su padre.

–No puedo imaginarlo de esa forma…mis mejores amigos son John, Atsuya y Alain-dijo con calma Diamond.

–Te entiendo hermano… ni siquiera lo conocemos debido a que él no estaba muy interesado en eso…-dijo ahora Ruby con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

–Ni siquiera lo conocemos, el único que lo conoce un poco es Vali…dijo Diamond para meterse en sus propios pensamientos y manejar todas las posibilidades.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, Diamond confiaba mucho más en los chicos anteriormente mencionados que en el propio Pearl. A ellos 3 los seguiría sin dudar.

–Hijos mejor no piensen en eso…

Dijo ahora una Anabel madura con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se había dejado crecer el cabello el cual ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y su ropa había sido cambiada a un hermoso vestido de color violeta con un escote en la parte delantera la cual mostraba un poco los hombros y su bien cuidada cintura junto a unos delicados zapatos anatómicos y en su cabello reposaba una tiara hecha de diamantes rosados.

–Mejor no piensen en eso hermanos…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa una joven de 14 años la cual era la copia exacta de su madre en su juventud con el detalle de que en sus mejillas tenía unas Z y en su hombro había un pikachu.

–El pasado es mejor no recordarlo… -dijo con una sonrisa la joven de nombre Destra mientras miraba a los gemelos de 18 años.

–Es verdad hijos, prefiero no hablar de eso…es mejor seguir adelante con nuestras vidas…-dijo ahora Ash con una leve sonrisa.

–Te entiendo papa…-dijo ahora una joven la cual era idéntica a Destra siendo la única diferencia que no tenía la marca en las mejillas.

–Ashley tienes razón… -dijo ahora con una sonrisa Anabel mientras veía a la gemela menor la cual correspondió con calma el gesto.

–Mañana será un día muy largo amor… mejor descansa…-dijo ahora Ash para posteriormente besar a Anabel con un poco de salvajismo la cual correspondió de forma instantánea.

–Hasta mañana papa…-dijo Ashley con calma mientras se acostaba junto a sus hermanos.

–Hasta mañana pequeñas…-dijo ahora Ash mientras observaba a dos pequeñas de 12 años las cuales sonrieron calmadamente al sentir el beso en la frente.

–De verdad le caes bien a Annie y Hana…-dijo ahora enternecida Anabel mientras veía a las mellizas de piel pálida, de cabellos negros-azulados los cuales le recordaban a su ya fallecida compañera Lucy siendo la única diferencia los ojos de color azul de Annie que contrarrestaban con los ojos rojos de Hana y el hecho de que la melliza mayor tenía unos mechones de color rosado contrario a su hermana que si los llevaba rojos.

–Sabes bien que le prometí cuidarlas hasta el final… este futuro no es perfecto pero nuestros hijos saben bien que cosas deben ser evitadas y cuáles deben ser permitidas-dijo Ash con calma.

–Te amo… no tenías ninguna obligación y aun así…-dijo Anabel con felicidad mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras descendían de sus mejillas debido al dolor causado por la ausencia de su vieja amiga.

–También te amo y descansa, nuestros hijos merecen tener una madre que no tenga alguna preocupación salvo el estar atenta a sus necesidades…-dijo con calma ahora Ash para besar su frente y dejar acostada a su esposa en la cama para finalmente salir de allí.

–Muchas gracias Ash…-dijo la hermosa mujer para quedarse dormida.

 **Habitación de Kalm.**

–Y así fue como se conocieron tus abuelos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaia mientras terminaba de contar su historia, a su lado se encontraba Sonato en la forma al 10%.

–Es hermoso…-dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa X a su lado se encontraban sus hermanos Akio, Hotaru, Miyako, y el mejor amigo de Akio y X, Masaki el cual en lugar de estar con sus padres adoptivos se encontraba allí.

–Claro que lo es… a veces los echo de menos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hotaru a lo que todos asintieron.

–Tus abuelos están tomándose unas largas vacaciones en la lejana Alola…es una lástima que no puedas despedirte de ellos, pero recuerda que ellos siempre estarán presentes aquí…-dijo con dulzura Gaia mientras señalaba con delicadeza el área del corazón a lo que Sonato asintió.

–Ya estoy listo…-dijo con calma Kalm el cual salió del baño de la habitación de forma calmada con un bóxer de color azul y una sencilla blusa negra.

–pensé que tardarías más… es bueno que no haya sido así…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaia.

–Pensé que estarías con tus padres Masaki…-dijo Kalm con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y lo estaba, pero cuando de buscar un pequeño aperitivo la puerta estaba cerrada y Atsushi me advirtió mentalmente que no me atreviera a interrumpir hasta mañana…-dijo con simpleza el joven de cabellos verdes-aqua, piel morena y ojos ámbar con unas pequeñas puntitas debajo de estos.

– ¿Sabías que tus padres son extraños?

Cuestiono ahora con calma Gaia mientras pensaba en Kage el cual si bien era extraño sus hijos habían salido de la misma manera comenzando por su primogénito, Atsushi…el cual había heredado la misma personalidad de su padre y aunque el chico fuera un aspirante a Playboy, el joven podía ser tranquilo, desvergonzado y casanova y todo lo que quisieran pero en el fondo seguía siendo un demonio como su padre, características que Kariya había desarrollado en su personalidad a pesar de ser adoptado.

–Bueno al menos hay otras familias que son aún más raras…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Masaki encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno Masaki… ya que te quedaras aquí, por lo menos ve a bañarte e intenta quitar el olor de carne y sangre de tu boca…-dijo Kalm con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que el joven de 15 años asintió con una sonrisa un tanto burlona entrando al baño.

–No le molesta que lo llamemos de esa manera…-dijo con calma Hotaru algo sorprendida debido a que desconocía el hecho de que los únicos que podían darse el ``lujo´´ de llamarle por su nombre eran sus padres y hermanos, Ash junto a sus esposas y sus hijos al igual que los demás adultos con sus crías…para el resto del mundo él era Kariya y Masaki solamente podía ser dicho por los mencionados anteriormente, eso al menos que quisieras que el joven te desmembrara lenta y dolorosamente.

–Bien mientras él hace eso…-dijo con calma Kalm cuando se sintió abrazado por unos brazos delgados y gentiles motivo por el cual se volteo encontrándose que estaba siendo abrazado por la forma humana de Puni-chan.

– ¿Me amas?-dijo con calma Gaia.

–Sabes que la respuesta es sí…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras observaba a la mujer de 40 años.

 **– ¿Nos amas a ambos aún mucho más que al recuerdo de Serena?** -cuestiono ahora Sonato con calma.

–Por supuesto que si papi Zygarde…eso ni se pregunta…-dijo con algo de calma Akio.

–Hijo esto es algo que lo debo responder yo…-dijo con calma el adulto mientras miraba al adolescente de 14 años de cabellos castaños peinados al estilo Punk con una línea de color blanca en medio de ellos, de piel blanca y de ojos verdes.

– ¿Y bien?-dijo con calma Gaia.

–Serena era un amor de mi infancia, es cierto que la ame en ese tiempo…-comenzó a decir Kalm con calma.

 **– ¿Pero?** -dijo Sonato con calma.

–Fue mi primer amor… y una gran amiga, pero luego llego Ash del cual ella también se enamoró…-dijo con calma Kalm.

– ¿Y?-dijo Gaia con calma y con algo de temor debido a que si bien ella había salvado a Kalm de la muerte la duda de vez en cuando retomaba espacio en su mente.

–Cuando mi memoria regreso… ella ya estaba casada con el rubio ese…-dijo con calma refiriéndose al ya fallecido Clemont.

 **–No des tantas vueltas al asunto…-** dijo Sonato ahora con algo de desesperación.

–Lo que quiero decir es…que si bien antes estaba enamorado de Serena, descubrí que a quienes verdaderamente amaba era a ustedes dos…además Serena ya está muerta y solo tengo la tarea de vigilar y preocuparme por el bienestar de sus hijas…esa es la única obligación que tengo…-dijo con calma el azabache de Kalos para ser besado por una reconfortada Gaia.

 **–Es bueno saberlo…-** dijo con calma Sonato.

–Váyanse a un motel…-dijo con algo de burla Masaki mientras salía del baño.

–Mejor ve a dormir Masaki…-dijo con algo de enojo Kalm a lo que el de cabellos aqua asintió y se acostó a dormir a un lado de X y los demás.

–En algo tiene razón Masaki…-dijo ahora Gaia mientras enredaba una pierna junto a la de Kalm.

–No podemos…le daríamos material a Masaki para burlarse…-dijo Kalm mientras tragaba grueso al mismo tiempo que sentía como su miembro se ponía duro.

 **– Tiene razón… pero mañana no te perdonaremos…** -dijo ahora Sonato mientras se acostaba al lado izquierdo de la cama en donde dormía Kalm.

–Mañana sin falta…-dijo Gaia con calma mientras se acostaba a la derecha.

–De acuerdo…-dijo Kalm mientras se acostaba en el centro y cerraba los ojos.

 **Habitación de Tory.**

–Aun no me has dicho el motivo por el cual le pusiste ese nombre a mi hijo…-dijo con un pequeño puchero Bonnie mientras inflaba las mejillas.

–Ya te dije, Eureka porque pensé que sería una buena idea y porque es idéntica a ti…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Tory.

– ¿Y Clem y Lem?-dijo ahora con curiosidad Bonnie mientras pensaba en los gemelos idénticos a ella siendo la única diferencia el cabello azulado como el de su padre.

–Se me ocurrió de repente… además que debía haber cierto parecido…-dijo con calma el de cabellos azules.

– ¿Y qué me puedes decir de los mellizos?-dijo con calma Bonnie ahora.

–Clef y Clemont debido a que esos los elegimos ambos como un acuerdo común…-dijo con paciencia el de cabellos azules.

–Elegí el nombre del último debido a que me daba cierta nostalgia…-dijo Bonnie con calma.

– ¿Nostalgia de qué?-dijo con calma Tory.

–No lo sé explicar bien, solo sé que ese nombre me daba cierta felicidad, nada más… dijo Bonnie con calma mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿Sabes que ese era el nombre de uno de aquellos a los que debimos matar?-dijo con calma el de cabellos azules.

–Lo sé pero… no hallo qué decir, salvo que me gusto ponerle ese nombre y como teníamos un acuerdo común, bueno no había derecho a discusiones…-dijo la rubia con calma.

–En eso tienes razón… en fin, que más se puede hacer…

Dijo el de cabellos azules mientras pensaba con calma en todo…y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de su amigo y cuñado, el prometió sobre la tumba de aquel de quien su hijo heredo el nombre que al menos uno de sus hijos llevaría el nombre suyo, aunque lógicamente a Ash ni a los demás les agrado el nombre que llevaba el más pequeño de sus hijos.

–Te amo…-dijo la rubia con calma.

–También te amo preciosa… te amo incluso más que aquel chaparro de ma…-dijo Tory con una pequeña sonrisa pero fue callado por la mano de Bonnie en su boca.

–No menciones el nombre de ese bastardo por favor…-dijo con algo de enojo ahora Bonnie.

–Disculpa, olvide que a ti no te gusta que lo mencione…-dijo con calma Tory.

– ¿De qué están hablando?-se escuchó ahora una voz adormilada.

–Pensé que estarías durmiendo Clemont…-dijo Tory ahora mientras observaba al joven el cual era idéntico a aquel de quien había heredado su nombre con la excepción de que su cabello era azul y no usaba lentes.

–De cosas sin importancia hijo…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bonnie.

–Extraño a los abuelos…-dijo en un susurro el menor de los mellizos.

–Tranquilo… ellos te mandaron saludos y podrás verlos en el pasado, así que ese no es un gran problema…-dijo con una sonrisa Tory mientras recordaba el día en que nacieron sus hijos menores.

 _– ¡Querida mira! –El padre de Tory apuntó al mellizo más pequeño de cabellos azules, piel blanca, ojos azules de dos de distintos colores y el cabello de igual forma que su fallecido tío cambiando simplemente el mechón que salía del centro por unos picos en la frente al igual que su papa- ¡Es mi nieto! –Brincó de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba al recién nacido que estaba en brazos de Bonnie al igual que su mellizo._

 _– ¡Se parece tanto a... a... a... Bonnie...! –Por más que buscó no encontró parecido físico con el padre además de los picos en el cabello y el color._

 _–Es tan tierno... –su suegra lo cargó para mecerle. El bebé era demasiado tranquilo._

 _– **¿** Dónde está Tory?_

 _Bonnie miró sin esperanzas a la ventana donde se encontraba un Tory totalmente depresivo._

 _–Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí... Mi hijo no se parece a mí..._

– _Pobre_...

 _–Tory... –Bonnie sonrió con gracia- Seguro que cuando crezca se parecerá más a ti..._

 _Tory seguía deprimido._

 _Bonnie suspiró- Bienvenido al mundo..._

 _– ¡Kiyama! –Gritó el abuelo._

 _– ¡A no!, su nombre será Clef... –Tory comenzó a levantarse del suelo para discutir con su padre._

 _– ¡¿Cómo crees? ese nombre es horrible!_

 _– ¡Pues el tuyo es anticuado!_

 _– ¡Su nombre será Kiyama!_

 _– ¡Es mi hijo y yo digo que será Clef!_

 _La mujer castaña dejó al bebé junto a su mellizo en los brazos de Bonnie, sacó una sartén de su bolso y golpeó a los dos hombres-¡Ya basta!, ¡Su nombre será Pericles y se acabó!_

 _Padre e hijo se miraron con gracia._

 _– ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Bonnie sudó frío y comenzó a llenar una hoja con los datos de sus bebés. El nombre de los pequeños era un peligro social en manos de la familia de su esposo, así que a fin de cuentas, los pequeños de cabellos azulados quedaron con el nombre de Clef y Clemont Lund._

–Impresionante…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Clemont.

–Y mucho hijo… todos pasamos por muchas cosas y vicisitudes antes de que todos ustedes comenzaran a llegar…-confeso con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre.

–Bien, buenas noches…-dijo el adolescente ahora para quedar profundamente dormido.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Solo me faltan hacer estos ajustes y…

Dijo con calma Noland el cual a pesar de su edad la cual si bien era avanzada todavía tenía la fuerza y la capacidad para seguir creando sus famosos inventos los cuales eran muy codiciados por todos… inesperadamente el portal comenzó a brillar de un tono siniestro motivo por el cual simplemente le dio un vistazo…cosa que jamás debió haber hecho debido a que lo que pudo observar le helo completamente la sangre.

–Debo avisarle a Ash…-se dijo ahora con algo de afán mientras tomaba rápidamente el Dexnav dispuesto a llamar inmediatamente al azabache.

 **Pasillos de la zona de descanso.**

–Que cansado estoy…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ash mientras un leve recuerdo venía a su mente…un recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido hace más de 12 años.

 _– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no nos veremos más?-dijo con calma Lis en sus piernas se encontraba Shaymin._

 _–Nadie ha dicho eso… solamente los reto a que me digan que seguimos siendo los mismos…-dijo con calma Ash a su lado cada una de las chicas y pokemon hacían lo posible para atender a sus hijos._

 _–Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…-dijo Szary con calma mientras sostenía a una Crystal cercana a los tres años._

 _–Además de poder disfrutar un poco de la paz…-dijo ahora Samantha mientras con cuidado daba de comer al pequeño Zafiro de escasos meses, en una cuna cercanos a ellos se encontraban los pequeños Samuel y Edgar._

 _–Y muchos ahora tenemos muchas responsabilidades…-dijo con calma Kalm mientras sostenía con cuidado al pequeño X a su lado se encontraban los núcleos de Zygarde al 10%._

 _– ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos más?-dijo Yamabi con calma, a su lado Diantha escuchaba todo en silencio mientras le daba alimento a una Carnet de pocos meses de nacida._

 _– ¿Y que se supone que haremos?-dijo Tory ahora mientras jugaba un poco con la pequeña Eureka._

 _–Sara, Samantha, Szary, Max, Rai, Luka, Tory, Kalm, Alexis, Ethan, Dizzy, Albert, Crystal, Kage, Hitomi, Yamabi, Reggie, N, Ryu, Joe, Jack y Konnor…-suspiro el azabache con calma…para luego ver a los mencionados los cuales lucían serios- no me negaran que ahora todos tenemos responsabilidades junto a nuestras parejas-dijo con algo de maldad Ash._

 _–Nunca me había sentido tan bien…hasta que conocí a Cress…-dijo Sara con calma._

 _–Exacto...-dijo con calma Ash- ya es el momento de que cada uno de nosotros hagamos lo que siempre quisimos hacer…-dijo con algo de cinismo._

 _–Viéndolo de ese modo…-dijo Ryu ahora- me gustaría ir a vivir al valle pokemon y de vez en cuando visitar al profesor y sus asistentes o ellos pueden venir conmigo…-dijo con calma._

 _–Debo volver a Ciudad Larousse… esta vez con Deoxys y Bonnie a mi lado…-aporto Tory ahora._

 _–También debemos ir contigo…-dijo ahora Rafe mientras veía a Rebecca y sus amigos los cuales asintieron._

 _–Pronto comenzara la liga Pokemon…debemos ayudar a nuestras parejas…-dijeron con calma Joe, Crystal y Yamabi a lo que Tristana, Steven y Diantha asintieron._

 _–Sería bueno ir y ayudar a reconstruir Ciudad Veilstone…-dijo con calma Reggie a lo que Lis asintió._

 _–Creo que iré contigo Ryu…-dijo Konnor a lo que el mencionado asintió._

 _–Me encanto la aldea ninja…puede que me dedique a enseñarles a los mocosos junto a Sampei y mi esposa puede hacer de enfermera junto a sus pokemon…-dijo Kage con una sonrisa burlona._

 _– ¿Acaso te molesta nuestra presencia Ash?-dijo de forma calmada Albert._

 _–Para nada amigo…pero no se puede negar que ustedes aunque han demostrado que son mis amigos… no considero justo que se queden aquí a mi lado y dejen de hacer sus vidas en las distintas regiones…-explico el elegido con calma._

 _– ¿Pero nunca vamos a dejar de vernos o a separarnos?-insistió Albert._

 _–No nunca vamos a dejar de vernos de vez en cuando o a separarnos…ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran y sus hijos pueden venir a entrenar, hablar, tener batallas pokemon y/o jugar con los míos siempre que sea posible…-dijo con una sonrisa Ash._

 _–Poniéndolo así…creo que me mudare a la capital de Johto…-dijo con calma Albert._

 _–Aún no se si volver al castillo…-dijo ahora N con calma mientras tenía en sus brazos a una niña de 2 años luego dirigió su mirada a sus musas las cuales ambas tenían un vientre abultado._

 ** _–Lo que tú quieras hacer está bien…_** _-dijo con calma Reshiram._

 _–No sé si ir a la región Kalos o instalarme en Hoenn… por los momentos viviré en la casa abandonada de mis padres y luego decidiré si ir a vivir cerca de la cueva desenlace o con Ryu y Konnor…-dijo con calma Kalm._

 _–Visitare un poco Kalos para aprender a contrarrestar la debilidad de los tipos Dragones al tipo Hada…-dijo Max con calma a lo que Zekrom y Valery asintieron._

 _–Viviremos en Hoenn…-dijo Dizzy a lo que Jana asintió al igual que Rayquaza._

 _–Volveremos a Unova…-dijeron Jack y María al unísono._

 _–Creo que abriré una sucursal de la empresa de papa en Hoenn, aquí mismo o en Alola…-dijo Rai a lo que Luka asintió con una sonrisa._

 _–Establecerme en Hoenn o aquí no suena nada mal…-dijo Ethan con calma a lo que Liza, Flannery y Candice asintieron aun con un poco de duda._

 _–Me estableceré en Sinnoh…-dijo con calma Alexis a lo que Dialga y Meray asintieron._

 _–Que no…este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Pero aquí naciste…-dijo Szary._

 _–No me molestaría irme a vivir a Unova contigo…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Pero…-dijo Szary con calma._

 _–Eres mi esposo ahora…aquí es cierto que tengo algunos recuerdos buenos… son pocos pero existen… sin embargo mi deseo es irme a vivir a Unova ahora, lo poco que me llevare es algo de ropa y lo poco de pokeyenes que sobro además de unos cuantos recuerdos de mis padres…-dijo Samantha con calma._

 _–Entonces si lo pones así…vámonos tú, yo, nuestros pokemon, nuestros amigos legendarios y nuestros hijos…-dijo Szary con calma._

 _–Vámonos…-le respondió Samantha con calma._

–Esos fueron muy buenos tiempos…-dijo Ash con una sonrisa sádica para luego cerrar los ojos y aparecer en el laboratorio subterráneo.

–Qué bueno que llegas Ash…debo mostrarte algo…-dijo con preocupación Noland a lo que Ash le miro con seriedad.

–Espero que sea importante…-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados el azabache.

–Por supuesto que lo es…- dijo Noland con calma a lo que Ash observo fijamente mostrando primero asombro, incredulidad y finalmente enojo.

– ¡Ya me escuchara ese asqueroso rubio!-bramo con enojo Ash mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba por completo.

–No puedes hacer nada sin que Maiko se dé cuenta…-dijo Noland con indiferencia y calma de saber que Ash no le haría pagar su enojo.

–No de frente…pero si ese rubio quiere jugar con mi hija le enseñare que no solamente él puede jugar sucio… le enseñare que nunca debió considerar a mi hija y a Vali para su propósito…-dijo con maldad Ash para desaparecer.

 **Habitación de Crystal.**

–Deberías cuidar un poco más tu cabello… el que hagas lo mismo que tu padre no significa que descuides el que seas mujer…-dijo ahora con calma Crystal mientras peinaba un poco el cabello de su hija menor de 9 años.

–Lo siento mama…-dijo con calma la pequeña de cabello plateado con reflejos negros y de ojos dorados mientras sentía como la arena era quitada de su cabello.

–Creo que tú y tu mellizo ya han decidido que es lo que quieren hacer…-dijo con calma la mujer.

– ¡Así es Cristóbal y yo seremos los mejores entrenadores del tipo roca y hada respectivamente!-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la niña.

–Pero para eso hace falta mucho mi niña… -dijo con calma y una sonrisa cálida Crystal.

–Lo se… pero es lo que más quiero… hasta ya tengo mi propia Ralts…-dijo con felicidad la niña.

–Amy Ling…-llamo ahora el ex campeón de Hoenn mientras veía a su hija.

–Si papa…-dijo con felicidad la pequeña mientras se restregaba un ojito.

–Descansa…mañana será un largo día…-dijo con calma Steven.

–Mis hermanos son unos aburridos…-dijo con calma la niña mientras veía a sus hermanas mayores de 17 años las cuales se encontraban durmiendo junto al resto de sus hermanos.

–Hija no hables mal de tus hermanos…-dijo en un tono de reproche Crystal- mejor duerme.

–Si mama…-dijo con calma la niña mientras cerraba los ojos que repentinamente se habían vuelto pesados.

–Siempre funciona…-dijo con calma Steven a lo que su esposa asintió con una sonrisa.

–Es hora de dormir…-dijo Crystal mientras se acostaba para luego ser abrazada por Steven.

–Mañana será sumamente ladilloso…-dijo Steven relajado.

–Si lo será…-dijo Crystal para cerrar los ojos.

 **Habitación de Latias, Diancie, Bayleef, Mew, Meloetta, Jirachi y sus hijos.**

–Oh si yellow así…-decía entre susurros con una boba sonrisa Red mientras estaba durmiendo calmadamente aunque en sus pantalones se podía apreciar el fruto de sus sueños húmedos con la pequeña sanadora.

–Hijo despierta…-dijo con calma Ash mientras veía al joven mientras con calma ponía uno de sus dedos en la frente.

–Auch…estoy despierto papa…-dijo ahora el líder de los Dex mientras se quitaba el dedo rápidamente del cual salía un poco de aura.

–Tenemos algo que hablar…es importante…-dijo el azabache adulto a lo que el joven asintió.

–Vamos… ¿ellos también?-dijo ahora mientras señalaba a sus hermanos a lo que Ash negó.

–Ellos ni nadie más debe saber esto…y usa una toalla que no quiero que los demás piensen que Gold te contagio lo calenturiento…-dijo el azabache mayor para desaparecer junto a su hijo.

–mmm-dijo ahora una dormida Konoha mientras era abrazada por su gemelo mientras abría un ojo perezosamente para luego dormir de nuevo siendo infructuoso al notar la ausencia de su hermano motivo por el cual aferro sus manos al pecho de su gemelo logrando que saliera un poco de aura negra.

–Eso duele hermanita…-dijo de forma brusca Teres mientras se quitaba a la pequeña debido a que estaba sintiendo como si hubiera siendo quemado vivo.

–No está… algo paso con nuestro hermano…-dijo la pequeña completamente asustada mientras señalaba la cama en donde debería descansar red.

–Seguro está bien, mejor duerme…-dijo con calma Teres para volverse a dormir siendo imitado por su gemela.

 **1 hora después.**

–Primero lo mato antes de que Yellow sufra…-dijo con decisión Red.

–El está usando a Chise para debilitar nuestras defensas y nuestras dudas al fingir que la ama…-explico seriamente Ash a lo que su hijo asintió de la misma manera.

– ¿Alguna idea para vengarnos?-dijo con una sonrisa maniática el azabache más joven.

–Solo una por el momento…toma esto…-dijo con calma Ash para ponerse delante de su hijo y empezar a tocar su pecho con delicadeza luego de haber metido su mano.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo papa?-dijo ahora Red algo sonrojado para sentir de inmediato un dolor punzante el cual desapareció inmediatamente.

–Te facilite una cura… si alguno de tus hermanos se enferma simplemente úsala… no le digas a nadie que la tienes-sentencio con maldad a lo que su hijo asintió.

– ¿Pero qué harás con Chise?-dijo curioso el joven.

–Si yo lo deseo puedo separar al inepto rubio de mi hija…le hare una prueba al rubio y tu veras su reacción luego… ve a descansar-dijo el elegido serio a lo que su hijo asintió con seriedad para desaparecer al igual que su padre.

 **Habitación de Sabrina.**

–Perdóname por esto, pero alguien debe hacerte entrar en razón…además yo no permitiré que arruines tu vida estando con un simple humano, te amo demasiado como para permitir que eso pase en tu vida´´-fueron los pensamientos de la sombra mientras se terminaba de acercar con cuidado.

Lentamente la sombra estiraba lentamente su mano hasta estar a pocos centímetros del vientre y de la cabeza de la joven para inmediatamente formarse en ambas manos unas esferas de auras las cuales eran completamente negras con leves tonos de morado y rojos en su interior las cuales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la parte baja del vientre y a la cabeza de la joven para posteriormente entrar en las zonas antes descritas.

– "Que la semilla incorrecta jamás de frutos en tu cuerpo y te ordeno y condeno a que lo olvides por completo"-fueron los pensamientos de la sombra antes de desaparecer mientras en la joven un resplandor ligero de colores negro, morado y rojo apareció brevemente para luego desaparecer por completo.

–hmm-dijo ahora Chise la cual se levantó rápidamente debido a un ligero malestar que sintió por lo que rápidamente puso su cabeza lejos de la cama en donde se encontraba descansando junto a su madre y hermano para posteriormente vomitar un poco de bilis en el suelo.

– ¿Hermana que sucede?-dijo ahora Jin mientras entreabría un poco sus ojos para observar a la joven la cual se sostenía la parte baja del vientre debido a un dolor punzante que comenzaba a nacer junto a un intenso dolor de cabeza.

–No sé qué sucede…pero no me siento bien-dijo la joven en un susurro mientras se masajeaba las sienes de la cabeza con desespero.

–Descansa hermana, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer… no te preocupes solo es un pequeño problema…-dijo ahora el joven mientras abrazaba a su hermana con cuidado y delicadamente ponía una mano en el vientre de la joven para rápidamente quitarla como si se hubiera quemado.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo la joven con curiosidad debido a la reacción del joven mientras se acostaba.

–Nada, no te preocupes…-dijo con una sonrisa forzada el joven mientras se preguntaba interiormente si había sido real la pequeña patada que sintió o si solo fue su imaginación.

–Durmamos…ya quiero intentar hablar con Pearl mañana…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven a lo que su hermano chasqueo la lengua enojado.

–Daría todo porque olvidaras a ese simple humano…junto al amor que dices tenerle-dijo ahora el joven mientras se deslizaba al mundo de los sueños de nuevo junto a su hermana sin siquiera sospechar que su deseo si se volvería realidad.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

– ¿Entonces estas lista para despedirte de nuestros hijos?-dijo con tranquilidad el azabache aunque por dentro ya se encontraba debatiendo sobre si tomar esa medida drástica que le había llegado a la mente cuando se encontraba meditando sobre lo sucedido con Maiko la noche anterior.

–Lo estoy, aunque será muy doloroso…-dijo ahora Cinthya para ver al azabache, aunque se encontraba algo extrañada por el hecho de que ni Zoey y las demás chicas se encontraran allí al igual que Latias, Diancie y las demás, sin embargo confiaba en que su esposo no hiciera nada debido al incidente de la noche pasada.

–Cinthya…-llamo ahora Ash con tono decidido aunque se lamentaba el haber llegado a ese punto, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

– ¿Sí?-dijo con curiosidad la campeona mientras miraba la seriedad que transmitía el rostro de Ash.

–Hasta que Maiko se vaya de la zona de descanso, usaras esto y no quiero más discusiones respecto a ella o que se acerque a ti de nuevo…o tu sufrirás…-dijo ahora el azabache para que de su mano apareciera un rayo en tonos negro y morado el cual lanzo hacia la campeona y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello, los tobillos y las muñecas convirtiéndose en un collar, unas pulseras y unas tobilleras que parecían estar hechas con los diamantes de Diancie.

– ¿Qué es esto?-dijo enojada ahora Cinthya para intentar quitarse una de las pulseras recibiendo inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica.

–Con esos adornos que te he puesto, aprenderás a mantenerte alejada de ella…y ni se te ocurra quitártelos, el único que puede hacerlo soy yo ya que si alguien más lo intenta recibirá una descarga eléctrica…-dijo con maldad el azabache.

– ¡Me has puesto unas cadenas aun sabiendo que te amo de verdad!-dijo con furia la rubia.

–Varias veces se lo advertí a ambas… si ella seguía así tendría que hacer algo al respecto… hasta que ella se vaya la tendrás, te lo prometo y si me amaras no la hubieras enamorado…-dijo el azabache ahora con enojo.

–Jamás he visto a nadie qué no seas tú…dime ¿qué crees que dirán y piensen nuestros hijos y los hijos de los demás al ver a su madre y a su tía encadenada como una bestia?-dijo ahora la campeona con inquietud.

–No te creo esa mentira… además los adornos son invisibles, solamente tú, los demás adultos, los legendarios y yo las podremos ver…los chicos no las verán ni tampoco sus pokemon ahora ve que nuestros hijos te están esperando y dile con alguien más que si se acerca de más a Sabrina o a cualquier otra le ocurrirá lo mismo a ella…-sentencio el azabache con frialdad.

–Le daré tu mensaje…-dijo la campeona con frialdad para irse de esa habitación completamente enojada.

–Yo no lo lamento Cinthya, pero ya me canse de esos juegos…-sentencio el azabache con seriedad para salir de su habitación.

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín trasero.**

– ¡Usa Gancho Alto, Toro!-dijo en un susurro Sapphire a lo que su pokemon asintió.

–Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas-ordeno ahora Roy a lo que su Goodra asintió rápidamente.

–Bien Roy…ambos sabemos cómo hacer que nuestros pokemon sigan peleando sin necesidad de darles ordenes… ¿quieres una pelea física?-dijo ahora con seriedad la castaña.

–Mejor una pelea de soporte…

Dijo el joven de piel tan pálida como el papel, de cabellos azules con mechas negras y ojos morados el cual vestía un suéter blanco y negro el cual tenía el suficiente espacio para que pudiera salir tanto como su protuberancia del pecho como las cuchillas en sus brazos, junto a un pantalón deportivo y sus botas de color negro.

–Si no te molesta…yo también quisiera participar…

Dijo ahora Yui mientras veía a la castaña la cual asintió con alegría al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de sus restantes pokebolas.

–Si eso quieres yo no tengo problemas…pero saca al menos a uno de tus pokemon para que la pelea sea más justa…

Dijo ahora la castaña mientras observaba a la joven de 15 años cuyos cabellos eran sumamente cortos de color negro con algunas mechas de color verde y de ojos rojos la cual vestía con una blusa blanca escotada por donde pasaba su protuberancia, unos jeans azules y unas deportivas verdes.

–Claro no hay ningún problema…-dijo ahora la joven con felicidad para lanzar su pokebola de la cual salió su Zoroark de nombre Daku.

–Bien… ¡Pilo yo te elijo!-dijo ahora la castaña con felicidad para que apareciera el pokemon volador.

– ¿Les molesta si hago de juez?

Dijo ahora un joven de 12 años con cabellos lisos de tonos marrones oscuros al igual que sus ojos, el cual tenía su piel de un tono más claro y el cual de su cabeza surgían un par de orejas y de su espalda baja una cola de Lopunny, y el cual vestía con una camisa manga larga amarilla debajo de un chaleco marrón oscuro, junto a unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas marrones.

–Claro Soul no hay problema mientras no entres a la batalla por los motivos que conocemos…

Dijo seriamente Sapphire a lo que el joven asintió algo apenado.

– ¡Bien comencemos!-gritaron los tres jóvenes mientras sus pokemon asintieron y se enfrascaron en la pelea al igual que sus dueños.

 **Habitación de Maiko y Pearl.**

–Que temprano es…-murmuro ahora un adormilado Pearl mientras veía en su Pokenav que eran apenas las 8:00 de la mañana.

–Buenos días hijo…-Dijo ahora una furiosa Maiko la cual entraba con una bandeja en la cual estaba un desayuno decente para dos personas.

– ¿Qué paso ayer?-dijo curioso el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado-tú fuiste donde Cinthya aun sabiendo que se encontraba con esos tres que si no mal recuerdo se llaman Yellow, Emerald y Jessica y luego volviste furiosa y con una gran decepción.

–Creo que Sawyer le tiene ganas a Cinthya al igual que yo…-dijo con enojo la de cabellos castaños para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo el joven algo curioso.

–Cuando llegue lo encontré en su habitación y no paso ni un minuto para que Ash llegara y nos viera a ambos en el cuarto de Cinthya…nos corrió a ambos o es lo que creo…

Dijo ahora enojada Maiko.

–Válgame Arceus…-musito pensativo el joven de cabellos rubios-¿Qué hiciste entonces, y que paso con esos tres?-dijo ahora curioso.

–Sus hijos estaban que echaban pestes por la boca incluyendo a la dulce Yellow… y ni hablar de los otros dos, son unos bocas sucias esos tres y yo solamente había ido para hablar con tranquilidad…-dijo Maiko en un suspiro lastimero.

–Como yo sea o deje de ser es mi maldito problema y de nadie más… Dijo ahora Jessica mientras entraba a la habitación con seriedad- lo mismo va para mis hermanos y nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer….

Dijo con enojo la joven mientras veía a Pearl con detenimiento encontrándole repugnante y preguntándose internamente que le había visto su hermana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo ahora Pearl mientras miraba con detenimiento a la joven de cabellos rubios el cual caía por dos coletas, de ojos azules y de piel blanca la cual vestía con un pantalón de color negro junto a una blusa de color vede la cual dejaba mostrar un poco de su abdomen y una chaqueta al estilo vaquero de color marrón junto a un sombrero de color negro y un pequeño collar por fuera de su blusa en la cual estaba su piedra activadora.

–Vine porque mi hermano Red desea hablar contigo… y dime, ¿se te perdió una igual a mi o qué?

Respondió la joven de forma acida al ver que ahora ese rubio le miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para comer.

–No te preocupes, creo que la acabo de encontrar…-respondió de forma enigmática Pearl a lo que la joven sintió mucha rabia dentro suyo.

–Chise nos pidió no tocarte ni hacerte nada…si me haces algo a mi o alguno de los demás… solamente nos darás la vía libre para matarte y descuartizarte si es necesario…tu madre debería saberlo mejor que nadie…a nosotros no nos gusta que hayan violadores en nuestro grupo, así como tampoco nos gusta el tener a traidores que no se hayan redimido…

Dijo la joven para salir rápidamente mientras pensaba seriamente que a ese joven le caen a la perfección las tres R: REPELENTE, REPUGNANTE, RASTROJO.

–Iré a ver a qué se debe todo ese escándalo luego de que termine de desayunar…-sentencio rápidamente Pearl mientras comenzaba su desayuno con tranquilidad.

–Una pregunta hijo… ¿has visto a Dunsparce?-dijo ahora Maiko para observar que el pokemon al cual Giratina había sido degradado no se encontraba.

–No…eso es muy raro… lo último que vi cuando fui al baño es que se encontraba paseando tranquilamente cuando ese joven de cabellos azules le tomo…-dijo ahora Pearl pensativo mientras ingería su desayuno.

– ¿Cuál joven de cabellos azules?-dijo Maiko inquieta.

–Ese joven, el que anda siempre con un pansear…-dijo ahora Pearl.

– ¿Hablas de Luke?

Dijo Maiko ahora extrañada mientras pensaba en el hijo de Sara el cual al igual que su madre tenía la misma característica de que no todas sus ideas podían considerarse catalogadas como "aptas para todo público".

–Ese mismo creo que era…-dijo Pearl con tranquilidad mientras veía a su madre levantarse rápidamente con la preocupación en su rostro mientras se disponía a buscar al pequeño Dunsparce.

–Quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar un poco con Luke…-dijo Maiko ahora sería mientras salía rápidamente.

 **Zona de descanso, sala beta.**

–Mira como esta cerda lo disfruta…-dijo ahora con maldad el joven el cual vestía la ropa de cocinero al igual que su padre, sus cabellos eran de color azul los cuales al igual que Edgar eran largos motivo por el cual estos iban amarrados con una pequeña liga de color naranja, su piel era blanca y en su cuello se encontraba un collar con su respectiva piedra llave.

–Hermano no creo que sea lo correcto…-dijo ahora con un leve deje de enojo en su voz una chica que era idéntica a su madre excepto por sus ojos azules y los pequeños reflejos de color rojo que había en su cabello la cual estaba vestida idénticamente a White solamente que con los tonos azul y morado.

–Pero si la muy cerda lo disfruta…-dijo ahora con diversión Ice.

–Aclárenme una cosa…-dijo ahora la primera chica la cual correspondía al nombre de Hilda.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo ahora Ice con algo de calma.

–Esa cosa…-dijo ahora Hilda mientras veía con repulsión al Dunsparce el cual estaba gimiendo por el trabajo que el dedo de su hermano estaba haciendo-¿de qué género es?-dijo ahora con curiosidad.

–Era macho con la cualidad de convertirse en todo un hombre… claro hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió y quedo en esa forma y fue por segunda vez renegado de todo incluyendo sus poderes y capacidades…-dijo ahora con frialdad Ice sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo ahora Hilda con interés.

–Porque Hakaru una vez lo escucho cuando su padre estaba hablando con Arceus y él se lo dijo a Zafiro y a Drake los cuales se lo contaron a los demás…-dijo ahora Ice.

–Y como Zafiro es tu hermano…-dijo ahora Hilda entendiendo por completo los hechos.

–Exacto… los primeros que supimos eso por boca de Zafirito fuimos Crystal y sus demás hermanos…-dijo ahora Ice con calma.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-dijo con enojo ahora Maiko mientras llegaba y guardaba al pequeño Dunsparce en su pokebola.

–Solo disfrutando… y enseñándole un poco a ese débil pokemon lo mucho que se perdió por haber traicionado a los legendarios…-dijo ahora sin ningún remordimiento Luke.

–Ya nos arruinaron la diversión así que mejor nos vamos…-dijo ahora Ice para empezar a caminar a la puerta de salida.

– ¡nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo y si se atreven a irse sin disculparse!-dijo ahora Maiko con enojo mientras se interponía entre los jóvenes y la puerta.

–Qué piensa hacernos-dijo ahora Luke con calma-¿piensa retenernos aquí solo por haberle dado unas pequeñas clases a ``esa cosa´´ de lo que debe hacer cuando se trata de encuentros de ese tipo?-dijo con ironía mientras le retaba.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, nadie tiene el derecho de hacer eso con Giratina!-bramo con enojo Maiko.

–Es culpa suya por descuidar a esa cosa…-dijo ahora Ice.

–Además a Ash no le gustara que usted cause destrozos en su casa…-dijo Hilda ahora.

–Y por lo menos esa cosa disfruto algo con lo sucedido… no como usted que ya quisiera probar el placer que da la mano de alguien que sepa hacerlo…-dijo Luke ahora- ya quisiera probar el placer que esas situaciones pueden dar…-añadió sin malicia alguna.

–Mejor vámonos chicos…-dijo Ice ahora- mama me debe estar esperando…-añadió con calma.

– ¿Nos dejara salir o causara destrozos en la casa de quien otrora fue su líder y aliado?…claro hasta que empezó la pelea por la madre de Yellow-dijo ahora Hilda.

–¡De aquí nadie se va luego de lo que le hicieron a Giratina!-dijo Maiko ahora para ver a los jóvenes los cuales se rieron un poco-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo ahora.

–Que no por nada nosotros somos Kurai Rida… y a diferencia de su hijo que no sabe nada más que estar en una selva y los hechos que un humano común y corriente aspira a aprender a lo largo de su corta vida y en general son las cosas que vuelven a los humanos tan previsibles… nosotros no hacemos nada sin tener un plan de respaldo…-dijo Zafiro ahora burlón.

–Usted no puede hacernos nada en esta casa ni estando cerca nuestras madres…-dijo ahora Ice con calma.

–Al menos que quiera ganarse problemas con el dueño de la casa o con nuestras madres…-dijo Luke ahora en tono de reto.

–Y como usted no nos permite pasar…Atsushi por favor sácanos de aquí…-dijo ahora Ice para que las sombras comenzaran a tragarse a los jóvenes allí presentes.

–Le recomendamos que no cause problemas con nuestros padres…-dijo ahora Luke a lo que los demás jóvenes asintieron antes de desaparecer por completo a través de sus sombras.

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín trasero.**

–Toro ha mejorado mucho, mas no por ese motivo debes descuidarte… ella debe especializarse en una arte marcial ya que hasta ahora no se ha especializado en ninguna… mi Blaziken se especializo en el Karate mientras que Figther se especializo en el Kick-Boxing…

Dijo con seriedad un Rafe adulto mientras miraba a Sapphire la cual asintió seriamente.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir de Zuzu y de Ruru?-indago con curiosidad la castaña.

–Zuzu tiene muy buenas defensas y en su forma mega evolucionada es muy poderoso, más sin embargo…debe manejar a la perfección la fortaleza de sus padres si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Dijo ahora Kalm con algo de seriedad a lo que la castaña asintió con tranquilidad.

–Aún le falta mejorar el nivel del entrenamiento y mejorar un poco su fuerza y su rapidez, sabes que eso no lo practican mucho al ser un pokemon de concursos–dijo ahora Ash a lo que la castaña asintió con felicidad.

– ¿Crees que debamos detenerles, Ash?

Dijo ahora con curiosidad Konnor mientras miraba fijamente al de cabellos azabaches el cual veía con tranquilidad la pelea de fuerzas que estaba teniendo Red contra Silver, Diamond, Black, Gold y X al mismo tiempo que sus pokemon peleaban entre ellos.

–No… Red es lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de eso por su cuenta y darles la suficiente pelea a todos ellos al mismo tiempo, no te preocupes mucho por eso Konnor…

Dijo ahora Ash con una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

– ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?-cuestiono ahora el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto que lo se…es mi hijo y si me meto él lo interpretara mal ya que no me debo meter al menos que el mismo así me lo pida…-dijo el de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Entiendo…-dijo Konnor no muy seguro de eso pero olvidando por unos momentos el tema.

–Buenos días a todos…Dijo ahora Cinthya mientras llegaba y se sentaba alejada de todos a observar por última vez las batallas entre todos sus hijos.

–Hola Ash ¿Cuánto tarda en estar listo el portal?-dijo ahora N mientras se sentaba al lado del de cabellos azabaches.

–Hola N, le falta poco y entonces ellos se irán… hemos tenido unos pocos retrasos debido a que Noland estuvo viendo algunas dimensiones alternativas y ocurrió un fallo…

Sentencio ahora el adulto a lo que su amigo asintió con seriedad para luego hacerles una señal tanto a Ash como a Konnor los cuales asintieron con seriedad entendiendo lo que significaba.

– ¿Cuál es el problema que viste ayer en la noche mientras hacían las últimas pruebas al portal?-dijo ahora Konnor con seriedad.

–Se los mostrare, pero hablaremos en privado…ninguno de los chicos lo saben, salvo excepto uno-dijo el azabache de forma fría para que los tres desaparecieran reapareciendo nuevamente en la oficina de Ash.

 **Zona de descanso, oficina de Ash**

– ¿Quién es el que lo sabe?-dijo N de forma curiosa pero al instante la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre el cual tenía una gorra idéntica a la de su padre, de piel blanca y el cual era la pareja de Yellow apareció rápidamente en la mente de Konnor y N como respuesta.

–Él es el único que lo sabe hasta los momentos…-dijo ahora Ash el cual tenía unas leves ojeras en ambos ojos.

–Entendemos…-Dijo ahora N con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Así que le ha puesto algo parecido a unas cadenas a Cinthya…-Dijo Konnor ahora con un ligero tono de reproche.

–En voz baja que ninguno de los jóvenes lo saben, solamente los adultos y los legendarios y a ellos parece no importarles mucho…

Sentencio Ash con una sonrisa siniestra.

–Claro que les importa tan poco que la están observando fijamente cada instante que pueden y cuando los jóvenes no están presentes o mirando a otro lado…

Dijo ahora Konnor en tono de reproche.

–Sin mencionar que es la quinta o sexta vez que se la lanzan a Maiko para que estén cerca ambas y Cinthya reciba su castigo…-Dijo ahora N con calma.

– ¿Quién fue el que se la ha lanzado a Maiko?-dijo ahora el azabache furioso.

–Una vez fue Diantha, la siguiente fueron Szary y Samantha, la cuarta vez fue Bonnie que se quiso vengar de la afrenta de ella ayer en la noche, luego vino Kalm que se hizo el inocente luego y el último fue Kage el cual se la ha lanzado ya como dos veces… -dijo N mientras se masajeaba las sienes estresado.

–Ya me escucharan luego ellos, vamos a lo que nos concierne…-Dijo el azabache mientras estiraba las manos a los que los adultos allí presentes simplemente las tomaron mirando como a su líder y amigo de cabellos azabaches se le iluminaban los ojos y vieron en su mente lo mismo que había visto con anterioridad Red.

–Eso es terrible…-dijo Konnor ahora mientras se masajeaba el cuello con algo de nerviosismo mientras recordaba a la perfección el hecho de que en aquella realidad alternativa Maiko le había asesinado al romperle el cuello.

–Completamente… no puedo creer que la dulce Yellow enloqueciera… -dijo N anonadado de haber visto que la Yellow de aquella dimensión había enloquecido luego de ver desaparecer a sus hermanos y ante el peligro de que su existencia desapareciera para siempre…aunque en el fondo no la culpaba para nada, de todas formas ver a su padre morir a manos de su madre y que sus hermanos hayan sufrido por culpa de su madre y su amante era mucho y más si se incluía la amenaza de que ella dejara de existir también al igual que sus hermanos Emerald y Jessica.

– ¿Por qué los demás chicos no lo saben?-dijo Konnor serio.

–Es verdad, los demás también tienen el derecho de saberlo, no solamente Red…-dijo N con calma.

–Ellos no deben saber que en esa realidad alternativa tuvieron muertes terribles… Maiko y Pearl se encargaron de que no hubiera casi nadie que pudiera ayudar a Yellow en su venganza por la muerte de sus hermanos…y cuando Arceus me revivió, ellos terminaron el trabajo quedando solamente un hijo por cada uno de nosotros-dijo el azabache con frialdad mientras apretaba los puños lamentando el hecho de que solamente Yellow, Silver, Mitsuru, Diamond, White, X, Atsushi y los pocos Kurai hicieron lo que pudieron.

–Eso debe ser evitado, aunque los demás también tienen derecho a saberlo, no solamente Red.

Dijo N ahora con firmeza.

–Y también debes asegurarte que eso no ocurra en el pasado…-dijo Konnor.

– ¿Qué harás con Cinthya finalmente?-dijo N curioso.

–Si tiene que quedarse con esas cadenas que lo haga, cuando ella se vaya se las quitare y hablare seriamente con mi esposa, solo me interesa su bienestar y Maiko una vez ya nos hizo daño…-sentencio el azabache con frialdad.

–Estas abusando de ella, ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo ahora Konnor serio.

–A alguno de ustedes, ¿les gustaría verla en la cama junto a sus parejas o sí?-dijo con enojo el azabache mientras observaba tanto a N como a Konnor los cuales se pusieron pensativos.

–Me desagrada la idea…

Dijo después de un rato N de solamente imaginar a Maiko teniendo relaciones junto a sus musas mientras que Konnor asintió con seriedad luego de haberse imaginado a Maiko acostada junto a Hope y sus demás amantes pokemon.

–Además ya he sido muy paciente respecto a ella y su amor por Cinthya, sin mencionar que ustedes saben que muy pocas veces tengo piedad con quien se mete con lo que es mío, nadie tiene el derecho de meterse con lo que me pertenece y Cinthya es mi esposa…-finalizo Ash para intentar retirarse rápidamente.

–Dime Ash… ¿Qué le pasa a Chise que se ha estado quejando de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza al igual que en su vientre y no la he podido curar?-dijo Konnor ahora con calma.

–Mal de amores en los jóvenes…-dijo Ash con seriedad.

– ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que ese joven Pearl que creo que así se llama y tu hija estén juntos?-dijo N a lo que el azabache negó.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hija?-dijo Konnor con una ceja levantada.

–Soy su padre y sé que es lo mejor para ella…-dijo Ash con calma- les recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes tienen el derecho de cuestionar mis decisiones-dijo ahora con frialdad.

– ¿Aun a costa de la felicidad de tu hija lastimaras a ese joven?-dijo Konnor con seriedad.

–Sé que él no la ama a ella y solo la utiliza…y si para protegerla de ese tarado debo hacerlo que así sea…-dijo escuetamente el azabache.

–Pearl debió ser un Dex… tu dijiste que no intervendrías en las relaciones de los Dex o los Kurai por más incestuosas o raras que estas fueran-dijo N con calma.

–Y cumpliré mi palabra…y por lo mismo no quiero a mi hija cerca de un simple humano, ese capricho o lo deja o yo hare que lo olvide…-dijo el azabache con calma para retirarse levitando.

–Lo entendemos pero no es el método correcto…-dijo ahora N mientras se iba de vuelta junto a Konnor hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

 _–Lo lamento Cinthya pero es lo mejor por los momentos…_ -pensó el azabache con frialdad mientras aparecía a un lado de Noland y recordaba un poco del secreto que Konnor, Red, N y el compartían y ocultaban de los demás.

 _– ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Cinthya ahora algo anonadada de ver el gran cambio en la única de sus hijos que aún vivía._

 _– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?...Jamás voy a perdonarte haberle causado tan grande dolor a mi papa…vi en sus ojos el sufrimiento y el desamor del que era preso…_

 _Una lagrima traviesa rodo de esos ojos color ámbar…_

 _– ¡Soy quien le hará pagar campeona Cinthya Shirona por ser la causante de la muerte de mi padre y la destrucción de mi familia!...Soy la sucesora del líder de los Dex Holders a quien su amante mato sin piedad alguna- todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la frialdad de Yellow…_

 _La campeona junto al alto mando estaban frente a frente a la que decía ser la líder de los Dex Holders y de sus últimos compañeros…Silver, Mitsuru, Diamond, White y X, solamente ellos habían sobrevivido entre su grupo mientras que los pocos Kurai Rida estaban detrás de yellow y los demás…todos mostraban miradas frías y de enojo al haber visto morir a sus padres y hermanos._

 _– ¡Esto es la guerra…Acabare contigo y con los traidores a mi papa!..._

 _Sentencio con furia Yellow a lo que todos asintieron y se lanzaron junto a sus pokemon a la pelea._

 _– ¿Por qué tuviste que usar de esa manera a la hija de la persona en quien más confiaba?-dijo con enojo Mewtwo mientras estaba en su forma X y veía a Pearl el cual estaba siendo castigado sin piedad alguna por el legendario del cual provenía._

 _–Ella si se merecía eso…yo nunca la ame...-dijo con maldad el rubio mientras recordaba_ _a la joven que uso y el como ella sufría y moría lentamente en un lugar extraño porque le arrebataron lo único que amaba de verdad, todo allí era mucho desastre emocional._

 _–Mewtwo no tiene sentido…-dijo Yellow a lo que el clon asintió- tú, yo y Arceus vengaremos todo junto a los demás…-dijo con calma mientras el creador descendía lentamente._

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín Trasero.**

–Arceus, que fuertes son…

Murmuro ahora completamente anonadado Pearl mientras veía la fuerte pelea que llevaban a cabo Black, Diamond, Silver, X y Gold contra Red el cual esquivaba sin problemas alguno los ataques de todos ellos mientras que Saur se encargaba al mismo tiempo de 5 pokemon sin problema alguno.

– ¿Por qué no haces algo para ayudarle?-dijo Maiko ahora mientras miraba al azabache.

–Mi hijo no necesita ayuda alguna, no por nada Red es el líder de los Holders… si el la necesitara lo último que haría sería pedírmela ya que si bien Gold y los demás están teniendo una pelea sumamente fuerte con él todos quieren ser más fuertes y demostrar que cuando nosotros ya no estemos ellos serán los indicados de seguir con nuestro legado y al mismo tiempo quieren que Red demuestre que es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser su líder… cualquier intromisión de nuestra parte la tomaran como una ofensa y se enojaran mucho…-dijo el azabache con calma.

– ¡Es tu hijo, ayúdale!-grito Maiko ahora mientras veía que si bien Red tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente estaba dispuesto a seguir.

– ¡Prepárate Red!-dijo con voz gélida Silver mientras observaba a Gold y X los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a correr a una dirección especifica mientras su líder simplemente les veía con detenimiento esperando su próximo ataque.

–hmm…dijo Ash ahora mientras miraba a su hijo el cual veía todo con tranquilidad, aquel que tenía las habilidades tan parecidas a las suyas y quien tenía casi su mismo nivel y su fuerza era como la de su padre pudiendo ser capaz de darle pelea a 5 de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo al igual que Saur y sus demás pokemon.

– ¡Ttriangulo elemental!-gritaron ahora Gold, Silver y X los cuales dieron un salto en el aire y giraron al mismo tiempo que de sus piernas aparecían una energía de color azul pálido, amarillo y roja, por lo que rápidamente unieron sus tres piernas en un punto clave y se formó un triángulo grande seguido de otros más pequeños los cuales podían congelar, paralizar o quemar en caso de que Red fuera alcanzado por ese ataque.

– ¡Muro de roca!-grito ahora Red para rápidamente dar un salto en aire y golpear un poco el suelo del cual aparecieron algunas columnas de roca las cuales bloquearon el ataque por completo para luego lanzarse hacia sus compañeros.

–Te dije que exagerabas, mi hijo es capaz de soportar eso y más…-dijo Ash a Maiko la cual veía atónita lo sucedido.

–Te ves muy feliz Virizion…Dijo ahora Samantha con una sonrisa mientras veía a la legendaria la cual estaba sentada junto a Cristofer estando ambos juntos y en sus caras se les veía una gran sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que lo estamos…aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien que es lo que significa ella para ti…-Dijo Cristofer mientras veía a la mujer madura de cabellos azules y ojos dorados de piel blanca.

–No te lo había contado, bien veamos…mi madre no fue obligada a abortar por voluntad propia debido a que literalmente le abrieron el vientre y le sacaron al primer bebe que esperaba… cuando se embarazo de mi… fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, cuando llego el momento tuvo que elegir entre mi vida y la suya mi padre se vio obligado al igual que ella a elegir quien debía vivir…-dijo con tristeza la mujer.

–Entonces ella…-dijo el joven el cual tenía ahora un collar con un fragmento de una extraña roca la cual sin saberlo le sería luego de utilidad.

–En cierta manera Virizion es como la madre que nunca tuve, nunca supe lo que era el cariño de una figura femenina desde que nací, eso fue así hasta que conocí a Virizion…-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa.

–Entiendo ahora…-dijo Cristofer ahora mientras abrazaba a Samantha la cual correspondió el abrazo gustosa.

–Por eso te pido que si vas a tener algo con ella sea de verdad, ella es como mi madre y no quiero que sufra para nada…además también está el hecho del amor de Keldeo… ¿lo entiendes o no?

Dijo ahora curiosa la mujer mientras miraba al joven de piel bronceada y de oscuros, alborotados y liso cabellos castaños, el cual tenía por vestimenta una camiseta verde clara debajo de un chaleco negro con algunos detalles en amarillo junto a unos jeans de colores oscuros y unas deportivas verdes y en su espalda había una Katana de filo negro.

–Keldeo… eso sí que no me lo esperaba pero lo entiendo bien… supongo que estamos listos…-dijo ahora el joven mientras se levantaba y al igual que el resto de los jóvenes allí lentamente se iban juntando en un sitio especifico al ver la llegada de Ash.

 **–Samantha…** -dijo ahora una voz a lo que la mujer se levantó algo extrañada encontrando ahora a un lado a la legendaria de Unova.

– ¿Sí?-dijo algo tranquila ahora la mujer.

 **–En caso de que yo decidiera irme a hacer mi vida con el… ¿tú qué harías?** -dijo la legendaria ahora con seriedad.

–Mi vida ya la tengo hecha… en gran medida ya que la hice junto a Szary, y aunque Ash y los demás no digan nada por no ser todavía la hora o por orgullo… todos esperamos con ansias el momento de poder abrazar a nuestros primeros nietos, algunos más que otros ya han elegido a sus parejas, otros como Atsushi no se han decidido todavía…-dijo Samantha con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **–Cierto, ya casi la mayoría se ha buscado sus parejas siendo los menores quienes en su mayoría no han decidido…** -dijo ahora Virizion mientras pensaba en el joven de cabellos violetas , piel morena y extraños ojos de dos colores el cual aún no se decidía entre Carnet, Maya y Marina.

–Es la hora…espero que estén listos…-dijo el azabache con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron de la misma manera.

–Supongo que finalmente estamos listos…-dijo ahora Gold con algo de seriedad mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Alguno ha visto a mi hermano? se supone que hace un momento estaba aquí-dijo ahora Ice con algo de preocupación y al mismo tiempo con frialdad en su voz mientras buscaba al de cabellos y ojos azules de piel pálida con la mirada.

–Vi a Zafiro ir en dirección al baño…-dijo ahora Yui mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos largos hasta la espalda de color gris y ojos verdes de piel morena.

–Gracias…-musito ahora con tranquilidad la joven.

–Maiko y Pearl tampoco están…-dijo Vali ahora.

–Algo se traen entre manos, no debemos confiarnos mucho de ellos…-dijo con un ligero tono venenoso Red.

–Estas exagerando Red, el que Pearl no se haya criado y entrenado con nosotros no te da derecho a desconfiar de ellos…-dijo Vali ahora.

–Tu opinas eso porque tu si te has juntado con ellos, no pienso discutir esto contigo debido a que nos conocemos desde la cuna literalmente, solamente recuerda algo…yo soy el líder de los Dex Holders… soy capaz de darle pelea a varios Dex al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema y además se bien de sobra que de ellos no podemos confiarnos…-sentencio ahora el joven de ojos rojos con algo de enojo en su voz.

–Hermano, ayer papa te vino a buscar y cuando volviste a donde estábamos lucias algo enojado y molesto… ¿Qué te dijo papa?-dijo ahora Platina a lo que Y junto a Nix asintieron.

–No fue nada hermana… solo me mostro los últimos detalles y algunas recomendaciones que me dio a última hora, eso fue todo…-sentencio ahora con algo de tranquilidad el joven.

–Hermano…algo más paso, estoy completamente segura de eso…-dijo ahora Blue mientras se acercaba hacia su líder.

–Solo fue eso…no insistan más… mejor ocúpense de que no tengamos más problemas de lo que ya tenemos… y mejor busquen a Zafiro-dijo Red para simplemente retirarse.

–Hermano…-dijo ahora Kotone algo inquieta.

 **Sala Alpha, baño.**

– ¿Mmm?-se preguntó ahora el joven de cabellos y ojos azules de piel blanca mientras salía del baño.

–Ya sabes lo que debes hacer hijo…-se escuchó ahora un susurro en una habitación cercana.

–Lo se mama…-se escuchó ahora de parte de Pearl.

– ¿Qué diablos?-dijo en voz baja Zafiro mientras se acercaba y escuchaba un poco de la conversación.

–Esa joven es la mejor manera de debilitar la desconfianza que los Dexholders y los Kurai Rida tienen contigo…-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Luego de que cumpla con eso… ¿deberé dejarla en paz?-dijo en un susurro Pearl.

–Por supuesto…ella solo te servirá para que poco a poco los demás confíen en ti…ella y Vali solo tendrán ese propósito…-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Pero que pasaría si ella… llega a…-dijo Pearl con un sonrojo mientras recordaba que hace poco más de un mes que él y Chise mantenían relaciones.

– ¿Se embaraza?-dijo Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió- seguramente ni serán tuyos… si lo hace posiblemente serán de Lugia o de su Staraptor… pero si eso llega a pasar será de más provecho… igualmente ella podrá hacerlo sola o simplemente has que aborte o que los pierda antes de que Ash se entere…-dijo Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió.

– ¿Por qué Ash y no sus hermanos?-dijo ahora Pearl algo curioso.

–Porque de esa manera será un golpe fuerte para el al saber tus propósitos…además hay otro motivo y es que Ash de alguna manera u otra siempre consigue lo que quiere…-dijo Maiko ahora.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Pearl curioso.

– ¿Sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual esa joven y Jin se llevan tan bien a pesar de que en el pasado Jin odiaba a su hermana a muerte?-dijo Maiko ahora.

–Porque son hermanos de madre y porque ella en el pasado arriesgo su vida por el al punto de que el actúa así por arrepentimiento…-dijo Pearl convencido.

–No sabes ni la mitad…es obvio que ella no te ha contado la otra parte de la historia…-dijo Maiko ahora.

– ¿La otra parte de la historia?-dijo Pearl curioso.

–Lo poco que se es que Ash una vez llego a cansarse de que sus peleas fueran tan intensas al grado de provocarse heridas entre ellos…así que una tarde simplemente le pregunto a Mewtwo que podría hacer para que ellos fueran un poco más cercanos…-dijo Maiko ahora sin sospechar que alguien más estaba escuchando.

– ¿Y qué sucedió?-dijo ahora curioso Pearl.

–No se mucho sobre el tema…salvo que los poderes de ambos están unidos y trabajan juntos…-dijo con simpleza Maiko.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Pearl ahora con curiosidad.

–Que las visiones así como las premoniciones que sean capaces de tener cualquiera de ellos debido a los poderes heredados de su madre el otro será capaz de verlo automáticamente y si es algo sumamente importante quienes estén cerca para ese momento en el que sus poderes se activen también lo verán…-dijo Maiko con calma.

–Impresionante…dime que más debo hacer…-dijo Pearl con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

–Luego de que ganes la confianza de los demás… simplemente has lo necesario para lograr el objetivo que te he encargado… si ella se embaraza será una enorme ventaja que tendremos…-dijo Maiko ahora mientras abrazaba a su hijo el cual correspondió el abrazo.

 _–"No permitiré que eso suceda…tú no sabes el trofeo que te estas arriesgando a perder por ese motivo… primero te mato antes de que lastimes a uno de los míos o los Dexholders"_ -se dijo mentalmente Zafiro mientras se regresaba con rapidez.

– ¿No te parece que alguien nos ha estado oyendo?-dijo Maiko ahora para abrir la puerta rápidamente encontrando al joven el cual estaba a unos pocos metros.

–Vengo a decirles que ya es la hora y todos los demás están esperando…-dijo el de cabellos azules mientras se mostraba calmado.

– ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-dijo Maiko con enojo.

–Acabe de llegar y no sé a qué se refiere…cumplí con mi deber…-dijo rápidamente para retirarse.

–Muchas gracias Zafiro…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Pearl lo cual hizo que el joven se detuviera.

–Kurai Rida Zafiro para la próxima si no le molesta… -le rebatió con algo de enojo.

– ¿Pero porque si mi madre y la tuya se conocen?-dijo Pearl con duda.

–Eso es debido a que usted no tiene el derecho ni la familiaridad de llamarme por mi nombre… aun no puedo creer que renunciaras a ser un Holder, además me costó mucho ganarme el titulo como para que alguien como usted lo ignore de un momento a otro…-dijo el de cabellos azules oscuros para retirarse finalmente.

–Mejor vamos hijo…tienes que seguir fingiendo hasta que puedas lograr tu objetivo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Maiko a lo que Pearl asintió.

–Me falta hacer algo mama… iré pronto…-dijo Pearl con una sonrisa a lo que su madre asintió.

–No tardes mucho…-dijo Maiko para irse rápidamente.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó en voz baja el joven- no quiero lastimar a la mujer de la cual me enamore de verdad… no puedo hacerle ese daño a ella ni a mi mejor amigo…nunca me lo perdonarían, pero tampoco puedo fallarle a mi madre… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-se preguntó a sí mismo el joven para finalmente ir detrás de su madre sin sospechar que ya habían sido descubiertos.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Hermano hasta que al fin llegas… pensé que te quedarías…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Edgar mientras iba hacia su hermano pero este le corto de inmediato.

–Ahora no es el momento hermano…necesito hablar con alguien…-dijo Zafiro con sequedad mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Aoi acompañada de Red, Hina, Ranmaru, Teres, Konoha, Hitomiko y Hiroto; los cuales se encontraban hablando con algunos de sus hermanos y algunos amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Vali el cual intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento sobre algo importante?-dijo con sequedad el joven mientras veía a los jóvenes.

– ¿Estás bien Zafiro?-dijo ahora Teres al ver el semblante serio del joven.

–Por supuesto…Ash tiene todo controlado, nada podría estar mejor –Niega imperceptiblemente haciendo comprender a todos que hay una situación sumamente grave.

–Entendemos a la perfección… ¿te molesta si lo hablamos a solas cuando lleguemos al sitio a dónde vamos?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hotaru.

–Por supuesto… no tengo problemas con eso… -dijo con calma Zafiro mientras veía a su novia.

–Entonces esto será algo que mantendremos oculto hasta que podamos hablarlo con calma…-dijo Konoha tímidamente a lo que todos asintieron.

– ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos con esto?-susurro en voz baja Konoha mientras veía a Zafiro.

–Me da igual lo que ella haga con su vida…-dijo ahora con desprecio el joven mientras veía a Chise- pero también está el deber hacia mi compañera siendo un Kurai rida y debido a que quiero ver el cómo le masacrara cuando se entere de la verdad…-dijo con burla Zafiro.

–Hablaremos luego de esto amigo…solo recuerda que mi hermano y yo estamos en contra de ese rubio…-dijo con timidez la pequeña para irse a un lado de su hermano.

–Eso es muy bueno Konoha…-dijo con algo de dulzura Zafiro mientras veía marcharse a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros los cuales le llegaban hasta la espalda, ojos negros y piel morena.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta tú también?-dijo con burla Akio.

– ¿Desde cuándo?-dijo con seriedad Zafiro.

–Desde que Atsushi me hablo de ese tipo… lo odio y cuando Vali no este observando él y yo tendremos una muy buena charla…-dijo con maldad el castaño.

-¿Quiénes más?-dijo con inquietud el joven.

–Red, Atsushi, Masaki, Konoha, Teres, los demás hijos de Ash con sus pokemon, su futuro cuñado y ahora nosotros…-dijo el castaño con maldad.

–Entonces que así sea…-dijo ahora un joven de cabello de dos colores debido a que en la parte alta sus cabellos eran blancos y abajo eran castaños y muy largos motivo por el cual iban atados con una coleta en donde estaba su piedra activadora y de ojos celestes de piel morena el cual vestía una chamarra de color blanca junto a un pantalón negro y en su espalda yacía una espada de color naranja con verde.

–Haku…-dijo Akio con burla- no pensé que te meterías en esto.

–Díganme solamente cuando le haremos la bienvenida al rubio de pacotilla y mis hermanos serán participes…-dijo con maldad el de cabellos de dos tonos a lo que todos asintieron.

–Supongo que será lo mejor…-dijo con algo de enojo Zafiro para ir rápidamente al lado de sus hermanos al igual que hakuryuu el cual fue a un lado de su hermana Carnet.

–Es la hora…-dijo con algo de calma Jana mientras sin querer derramaba algunas lágrimas.

–Así es…-dijo ahora Rai mientras se acercaba hacia sus antiguos compañeros en compañía de su esposa.

–Jóvenes...-dijo con seriedad Ash- sé que nosotros aun siendo sus padres hemos cometido algunos que otros errores.

–Y aunque hemos intentado que esos no lleguen a ustedes…algunas veces es imposible evitar el destino…-dijo Cinthya ahora con calma mientras recordaba su hijo no nacido y levemente se tocaba la pulsera que si bien ninguno de sus hijos era capaz de ver al igual que los jóvenes esta yacía allí.

–A pesar de todo y de que nosotros peleamos la guerra e hicimos lo posible… cometimos errores-dijo Anabel con calma mientras recordaba a Lucy.

–Aun así su existencia y todo lo que hemos hecho y lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado con sus entrenamientos…-dijo Konnor ahora.

–Ha valido la pena si ustedes y sus pokemon son fuertes…-dijo ahora N con una sonrisa.

–Ahora que viajan al pasado para intentar solucionar los problemas que nosotros en nuestro momento no pudimos…-dijo ahora ryu mientras recordaba a Matiere.

–Y asegurarse de que debemos ganar la guerra…recuerden siempre una cosa jóvenes…-dijo ahora Rai con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ustedes son los futuros mejores entrenadores y quienes tomaran nuestros lugares cuando ya no estemos…-dijo Joe con severidad.

–Siempre hemos hecho el mejor esfuerzo para ustedes a pesar de todo…-dijo ahora Anabel mientras veía a Annie y Hana.

–Cada uno de ustedes tiene el mejor entrenamiento que ha sido posible para que sus poderes se desarrollaran correctamente y cumplieran las expectativas que se esperaban de cada uno…-dijo Hitomi ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Un ejemplo son Atsushi, Masaki, Vali, Kumiko, Cristóbal, Zack, Haruhiko, Leti y varios más que desarrollaron poderes de tipos siniestros…-dijo con una leve sonrisa maniática Kage.

 **–Yui, Roy, Kenji, Kenyi, Clem, Clef y varios más que se especializaron en habilidades psíquicas como el control mental…** -dijo con calma Meloetta.

– Y con esto queremos decir que cada uno tiene su manera de pelear al igual que sus pokemon…-dijo Lis ahora.

–Y al igual que nosotros lo hicimos en nuestro tiempo…ustedes deberán aprender a que sus poderes trabajen combinados y completar la misión que se le has asignado…-dijo con calma Concordia.

–Creemos en el deber que tienen por delante…-dijo Ash con calma- y aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya son adolescentes recuerden que los mayores deben cuidar a los menores con calma y a los más vulnerables…-dijo con frialdad el azabache mientras veía directamente a Pearl.

–No soy ningún debilu…-dijo con calma el rubio pero ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando sintió una horrible presión en su garganta.

–Si lo eres…y a mí nadie me lleva la contraria…-dijo con calma Ash mientras sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y de ellos una poderosa aura roja salía.

–Papa…-dijo Kotone ahora impresionada y con algo de temor.

–No hagas eso Ash…-advirtió con seriedad Sabrina.

–No delante de nuestros hijos…-dijo con calma Cinthya pero fue lanzada hacia la pared rompiéndola en el acto.

–Ash…cálmate, entendemos que estés enojado con Cinthya, pero por esta ocasión ignóralo hasta que puedan hablar con calma-dijeron Albert y Mewtwo con calma lo que hizo que el azabache comenzara a respirar con calma.

–Bien jóvenes… recuerden siempre confiar en sus pokemon y en la ayuda que se puedan brindar entre ustedes mismos y les deseo lo mejor…-dijo con sequedad Ash mientras veía a Clair fijamente y luego volteo a ver a Cinthya a lo que la de cabellos azules asintió con seriedad.

–¿Estás bien?-dijo con calma la líder de Ciudad Endrino mientras llegaba hacia la campeona de Sinnoh la cual había recibido un impacto considerable debido a que en su cabeza la sangre fluía libremente.

– ¿Por qué Garchomp no?-dijo con enojo la campeona mientras observaba a su pokemon sorprendiéndose de que se encontraba ``acompañado´´ de Diancie y la Florges de Manon.

– ¿Qué hiciste para que te tratara así?-dijo Clair con algo de enojo.

–Nada más paso aparte de lo de anoche y de lo que tú ves…-dijo Cinthya con calma.

–Sabes bien como es Ash… si Arceus o la mayoría de ellos no se resisten a sus órdenes ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?… y aunque nosotros pusimos algo de resistencia al principio fue inútil…-dijo con calma la mujer doma-dragones.

–Yo no la amo…-dijo con calma la campeona mientras era cargada con cuidado por su compañera.

–Has que sea convincente…antes de que Ash decida divorciarse de ti luego de haberte quitado la potestad sobre tus hijos y tu título de campeona…-dijo con sequedad la líder.

–Él no me haría eso…-dijo con calma la campeona.

–Ash no es paciente con nadie… y tú debes decidir bien si en serio eres la esposa de Ash o sientes algo por Maiko…-dijo la mujer con calma mientras pensaba que lo dicho por ella sería lo más suave que le haría Ash ya que en el peor de los casos mataría a todos los que estuvieran alrededor de la campeona y de Maiko y obligaría a la rubia a seguir con él y Maiko tendría suerte si no resultaba muerta o sus poderes fueran anulados.

–Yo no la amo…-dijo con convicción la campeona a lo que la líder negó.

–Ayer estaba en tu habitación…-dijo con calma la líder mientras dejaba a Cinthya sentada en una de las bancas y vio a Lis a lo que esta señalo a Ash con la mirada.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerlo…-dijo Ash con calma para ver a Lis la cual asintió.

–Como digas Ash…-dijo con tono respetuoso a lo que Shaymin sonrió.

–Bien jóvenes…nosotros les deseamos lo mejor en todo lo que se avecina y que puedan regresar a nosotros sanos y salvos…-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa reggie.

–Descansa un poco…-dijo Clair con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– ¿Tú crees que?-dijo con calma la rubia pero su pregunta fue cortada por Mewtwo.

 **–Recuerda bien que cuando te casaste en el documento había una cláusula que estoy seguro ninguna de ustedes leyó…** -dijo el clon con severidad.

– ¿De qué trata?-dijo la campeona con interés en el tema debido a que desconocía la cláusula.

 **–Ash oculto esa cláusula en el documento… todas ustedes firmaron el documento sin leer bien todo debido a que mi amigo no se los permitió… en ella se especifica claramente que ustedes renuncian a la patria potestad sobre los hijos que nazcan durante su matrimonio y que en caso de divorciarse…** -dijo el clon con calma.

– ¿Perderemos a nuestros hijos?-dijo Cinthya con temor de pensar que jamás volvería a ver a sus hijos.

 **–Si… si quieres divorciarte adelante…pero debes saber desde ya que Yellow, Emerald y Jessica se quedan aquí…** -dijo con sequedad el clon.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?-dijo con inquietud y enojo Cinthya.

 **–Lo único que sé es que mi amigo…dudaba de la fidelidad de ustedes como esposas luego de saber que habían varios y varias que tenían sus ojos puestos en ustedes…** -dijo el clon en un tono siniestro.

– ¿Y que pasara con nuestros nietos?-dijo en un tono de reproche Cinthya.

 **–No serán tus nietos…si te divorcias y tus hijos son exclusivamente de Ash ¿crees tener derecho a reclamar nietos?** -dijo el clon con maldad.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo con calma Clair.

 **–a que los niños que salgan del vientre de Yellow y Jessica y que provengan de Emerald serán nietos exclusivos de Ash…** -dijo el clon con un tono severo.

– ¿Qué piensan Latias, Jirachi, Meloetta, Mew, Bayleef y Diancie?-dijo con calma la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios mientras veía a sus hijos hablando animados junto a los demás jóvenes.

 **–Lo saben y les dio igual** -dijo el clon con calma.

– ¿Las chicas lo saben?-dijo Clair con inquietud.

 **–Para nada… entiende de una buena vez oxigenada que Ash lo hizo debido a que no confía en ti…** -dijo el clon de forma severa mientras veía a Cinthya para luego irse a un lado de su hermana MewtwoY.

– ¿Tú que harás al respecto?-dijo con calma la campeona.

–Nos metiste en un problema muy grande…-dijo con enojo la líder de johto para retirarse.

–Bien jóvenes…esta es la última vez que nos veremos en este tiempo…saben bien lo que deben hacer, no nos defrauden…-dijo con una sonrisa N mientras recordaba el día que se fue a vivir en paz junto a sus musas y reshiram.

 _– "Yo también te voy a extrañar, jefe"-dijo con calma el de cabellos verdes mientras a su lado se encontraban Jack y María en silencio.  
_ _– "Dejarás de extrañarme cuando tus musas empiecen a entretenerte con muchas crías para cuidar además de Jeanne"-dijo con sequedad Ash.  
N rió ante ese comentario.  
_ _– "Eso mismo es lo que te hace falta a ti, unos buenos pares de niños para que cuides, pero no te preocupes, tendrás el tiempo necesario para que los hagas con calma"-dijo N con algo de burla a lo que el azabache asintió con una sonrisa retorcida._

 _–Me esperan unas muy buenas noches con mi harem…lo bueno es que la zona de descanso son tres mansiones y hay en todas como 250 habitaciones sin contar las remodelaciones que hare y el gran patio que tendrán los pokemon y el invernadero para los tipos planta y bicho… -dijo con burla el azabache._

 _–Adiós Ash…-dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras Keldeo se acercaba luego de haberse despedido de Terrakion debido a que ya se había despedido de Cobalion y de Virizion._

 _–Adiós amigos… ven a visitarnos cuando puedas Keldeo…ustedes también, saben que mi casa siempre está disponible para algunas reuniones y desmadres…-dijo con maldad el azabache._

 ** _–Lo tendré en cuenta, Ash…_** _-dijo con una sonrisa el aprendiz mientras veía a ese joven al cual apreciaba mucho y el cual le enseño que la humanidad no estaba completamente podrida y al cual le debía la oportunidad de haberse decidido a darle una oportunidad a su gijinka…cosa que le había salido de maravilla._

 _–Nos vemos…-dijo Ash para que tanto N como Jack desaparecieran junto a sus parejas y sus pokemon._

–Papa…-dijo con algo de calma Jeanne la cual estaba cercana a cumplir los 16 años.

–Lo siento pequeña…ven vamos al portal…-dijo con calma el hombre a lo que su hija asintió.

–Adelántense chicos…nosotras tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, volvemos en un momento…-dijo Annie a lo que Hana asintió con calma mientras mostraba el hermoso ramo de rosas de diversos colores a lo que todos asintieron.

–Volvemos en un momento…-dijo Hana para salir corriendo rápidamente junto a su gemela.

–Vamos…-dijo Ash mientras se teletransportaban junto a todos los demás adultos y jóvenes con excepción de dos chicos los cuales sin que nadie lo notara fueron tras las gemelas.

 **Cementerio cercano a la zona de descanso.**

–Mamá… tenemos una noticia que darte.- sonrío Hana mientras colocaba con cuidado el ramo de rosas en la tumba de su madre en donde en la lápida de podía leer perfectamente el nombre de "Lucy"

–Tal vez esta sea la última vez que vengamos a visitarte en un largo tiempo mamá.- dijo un poco triste Annie.- Nos vamos a realiza algo sumamente importante- rió un poco junto a su gemela.

–Mamá, sabes que te amo y… aunque no pase por aquí tan seguido siempre te tendré en mi corazón.- dijo con calma Hana depositando un beso en el retrato de su madre.- Hasta pronto.- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se levantaba siendo imitada por su gemela.

–Annie- susurró Arashi mientras llegaba caminando- Donde quiera que este ahora, siempre te cuidara…eso tenlo por seguro, madre es madre y de donde sea siempre velara por sus hijos.- dijo con calma el joven cuyos cabellos estaban en punta de color blanco que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse amarillos al final del mismo en su cuello con unos intimidantes ojos morados y el cual vestía una camisa blanca manga corta con el símbolo de la mega evolución en negro, morado y rojo y encima de esta llevaba un chaleco sin mangas amarillo y con capucha afelpada de color blanco, teniendo el chaleco el mismo símbolo pero en la espalda, junto a unos jeans azules y unas deportivas negras.

–Eso es verdad…-dijo ahora con calma Masaki mientras aparecía.

–La extraño tanto como no tienes idea… espero conocerla en el pasado…-dijo Hana mientras se lanzaba contra el de cabellos aqua el cual ahora vestía una camisa del mismo tono de su cabello junto a un colgante en forma de corazón en donde estaba dentro su piedra llave y usaba un simple jean negro junto a unas botas militares negras y aunque esto no podría ser visto a simple vista, en el Jean el joven tenía escondidos algunos Shurikens junto a unos Kunais mientras que en las botas militares el joven escondía algunas armas.

–Sé que lo haces…pero te aseguro que ella hubiera dado todo para conocerte y verte crecer hasta la jovencita que eres ahora…-dijo con calma Masaki mientras abrazaba con suavidad a la joven debido a que entendía muy bien el dolor que eso causaba debido a que él lo había vivido en carne propia al igual que Atsushi y Katora.

–Mi amor tranquila… todo estará bien ahora – le dijo con calma Arashi mientras tomaba el mentón de su novia y la besaba, Annie y su gemela sintieron que sus palabras eran verdaderas y ambas esperaban con ansias el momento de poder conocer finalmente a su madre.

–Piensen en esto chicas…lo que debemos hacer ahora es velar por que nuestra misión salga bien…además hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar…-dijo Masaki con sequedad mientras abrazaba a su novia.

–Vamos…-dijo ahora Annie para que los cuatro fueran tele transportados al laboratorio.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo.**

–Gracias por lo que haces por mi…-dijo con calma Annie ahora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las orejas de Arashi con calma debido a que el chico era muy serio.

–No es nada…-dijo con calma el joven mientras movía un poco las orejas las cuales en su caso eran las de un Jolteon.

–Creo que debemos despedirnos de papa…-dijo con calma y algo de inquietud Hana a lo que su gemela asintió.

–Sabes que te quiero mucho…-dijo con calma Arashi a lo que Annie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–También te quiero…-dijo con calma Annie mientras se dirigía junto a su gemela a un lado de Destra y sus demás hermanos de crianza.

–El portal está listo Ash…-dijo con calma Noland mientras a su lado se encontraba Greta junto a los cinco hijos de ambos.

–Vamos entonces…-dijo de manera tosca el azabache mientras veía a Alexis y Sam los cuales asintieron y se acercaron a su lado al igual que Palkia, Dialga, Arceus y Celebi.

–Bien comencemos…-dijo con frialdad Arceus para que todos asintieran.

–Como elegido te ordeno que permitas que nuestros descendientes viajen al pasado como medida de que ellos se aseguren de que nosotros ganemos la guerra…-dijo con frialdad Ash mientras la llave en su cuello brillaba al igual que sus manos permitiendo que el portal se iluminara por completo pudiéndose ver la región de Kalos 19 años en el pasado.

–Lo hemos logrado…-dijeron con asombro Sam y Alexis al mismo tiempo.

–Bien jóvenes…recuerden una cosa, la historia que todos nosotros conocemos a la perfección puede cambiar, pueden suceder eventos incluso más terribles de lo que nosotros vivimos…cada uno debe saber lo que tiene que hacer, siempre manténganse juntos y podrán cumplir la misión que tienen encargada…-dijo Ash con calma.

–Esta es la prueba que tendrán ustedes para demostrar que son dignos herederos…-dijo con calma Joe mientras todos los adultos abrazaban a sus hijos y entre ellos mismos.

–Nos vemos mama, papa…-dijo Hakuryuu con calma mientras era abrazado por Yamabi y Diantha al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

–Tienen una misión que cumplir…-dijo Yamabi con su calma habitual mientras que a su lado Diantha se mantenía calmada y serena al igual que las demás madres sabiendo que no era un adiós sino un hasta luego.

–Fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar…-dijo con calma Luka mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

–Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes…-dijo ahora Rai con calma.

–Y mucho…-completo ahora Liza la cual se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa logrando atraer la atención de Ethan.

–Mama ¿Qué has hecho?-dijo ahora con algo de calma e inquietud Jessica mientras veía a Cinthya la cual estaba sangrando un poco.

–Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, nunca lo duden…-dijo la campeona con calma mientras abrazaba a sus hijos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

–No sabemos que creer…papa no te golpearía sin una buena razón…-dijo con algo de timidez Yellow.

–Intentare arreglar las cosas con su padre…no se preocupen por eso…-dijo con decisión Cinthya mientras veía a los antiguos compañeros de Ash los cuales abrazaban a sus hijos y hablaban con sus madres sobre sus descendientes.

Repentinamente la duda invadió la mente de la campeona mientras pensaba seriamente en cuántos de ellos si serían capaces de hacer que sus parejas firmaran ese documento del cual le había hablado Mewtwo sin que ellas leyeran y sin saber que en caso de divorcio sus hijos serian legalmente de ellos…mentalmente los empezó a contar…

 _Ryu no haría eso…_

 _Konnor tampoco le haría eso a Hope y las demás._

 _Kage a pesar de ser un loco a su manera amaba a Hitomi…_

 _Albert era un caballero y no era un patán…había visto que era el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener debido a que nunca golpearía a su pareja…_

 _Tory sabía que Bonnie era algo belicosa, además había visto que aunque la rubia técnicamente era la marioneta de su marido este si la amaba._

 _Szary y Rai no le harían eso a sus parejas…N estaba en las mismas condiciones al igual que Reggie y Sam debido a que no existía esa desconfianza._

 _Dizzy estaba algo traumado y si existía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera…_

 _Max, Alexis, Ethan y Kalm no serían capaces…_

 _Jack sabía que María y el resto de sus amantes no se lo perdonarían…_

 _Yamabi sabía que Diantha nunca vería a alguien que no fuera el…_

 _Joe tal vez si pudo ser capaz…_

 _Crystal no haría eso…_

 _Maiko no tenía pareja ni nada, así que ella estaba descartada debido a que solo ella estaba para Pearl y hacía de madre soltera y no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien._

 _Sara…era igual que Kage, a su manera amaba a su esposo…_

 _Alan…el que Manon sufriera todo eso hizo que el dejara de ser tan emo y seco._

– ¿Mama que ocurre?-dijo ahora Jessica con calma mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su madre.

–No es nada…-dijo con calma la campeona para volver a la realidad mientras se decía mentalmente que luego hablaría con Jana y las esposas de Joe y Dizzy.

–Es la hora jóvenes…-dijo con calma Ash- recuerden una cosa, terminaran todos en el periodo en el que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, algunos terminaran en Kanto, en Johto, en Hoenn, en Sinnoh, en Unova o Kalos…deberán buscar la manera de reunirse todos en la ciudad de Neo-luminalia justo en el momento en que esta es inaugurada…-dijo el azabache a lo que todos los jóvenes asintieron.

–Bien nos veremos en el pasado…-dijo Ash con calma mientras en el portal se podía ver perfectamente lugares tanto de la regiones Kanto y Johto como el resto de las regiones.

–Nos vemos…-dijo con algo de calma Red mientras se lanzaba al portal junto a los demás Dex.

–Nunca serás uno de los nuestros…humano patético…-dijo con algo de rencor Diamond para luego entrar al portal detrás de Platina.

–Ya lo veremos…-dijo en un suspiro Pearl para entrar detrás de todos ellos.

 _-"es ahora o nunca"_ -pensó con decisión Diana mientras se encontraba detrás de su padre y veía fijamente todo.

La joven de cabellos plateados veía fijamente como todos los jóvenes comenzaban a cruzar el portal sin saber a qué parte de esa época les llevaría, técnicamente cada uno de sus "primos" y compañeros iban desapareciendo uno a uno luego de atravesar el portal después de haberse dedicado unas últimas palabras de aliento o cariño con sus padres y eso incluía a sus propios hermanos.

–Espero que tengan suerte…mucha suerte jóvenes…-dijo ahora Ash con calma mientras veía a Noland el cual asintió con calma y luego de realizar unos cuantos comandos en la pantalla de la computadora el portal lentamente se iba desactivando.

–Es suficiente… ahora a nosotros nos toca encargarnos de anular los intentos de conato…lo lograremos…-dijo Ash a lo que todos allí asintieron con seriedad.

–¡A mí no me dejaran aquí sin hacer nada!-grito con enojo Diana la cual sin previo aviso corrió y antes de que pudiera ser detenida salto dentro del portal…a dos segundos antes de que este se desactivara por completo.

– ¡Diana!-grito con enojo Jana.

–Ash…eso es horrible, puede caer incluso en un periodo que no es al que debían ir los demás…-dijo con algo de preocupación Alexis.

–¡Si llegas a nacer yo mismo te matare si es que regresas con vida!-dijo sumamente enojado Dizzy mientras todos a sus alrededor se alejaban unos pasos para evitar estar cerca de su lado debido a que conocían lo diabólico que podía ser cuando se enojaba y para evitar pagar los platos rotos que había ocasionado la rebeldía de Diana.

–Puedo intentar rastrearla…-dijo con decisión Dialga el cual estaba serio junto a Alexis.

–Rastréala para saber en qué época o periodo de tiempo termino Diana…-dijo con seriedad Ash para ahora ver a Cinthya.

– ¿Qué sucede?-dijo ahora la campeona mientras se limitaba a respirar con calma e ignoraba el fuerte dolor de su cabeza en la cual se podía observar sangre seca.

–Tú y yo debemos hablar a solas…los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que regresemos…-dijo con severidad Ash a lo que todos asintieron aunque Sara noto un ligero detalle.

–Oye ash, ¿puedo?-dijo con calma debido a que podía ver perfectamente la presión en las manos de Ash… y a su parecer el elegido no debía ensuciarse más de la cuenta las manos con asuntos maritales respecto a Maiko y Cinthya…para eso estaban ella y las demás chicas incluyendo a Bonnie.

–Adelante…-dijo de manera tosca el mencionado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer para luego acercarse hacia la campeona y agarrarla del largo cabello y golpear repetidas veces su cabeza contra las paredes y luego golpear repetidamente su estómago y darle varias patadas.

–200 pokeyenes a que esta vez sí termina hospitalizada…-dijo con calma Lis.

–Esta vez Ash sí que está molesto…-dijo Crystal con calma.

–También estarías de la misma manera si alguien intentara por todos los medios separarte de tu pareja…-agrego con calma Samantha.

–Tienes razón…-dijo ahora Manon con calma.

Todos los hombres y las mujeres veían todo con total calma sin atreverse a intervenir debido a que sabían bien de sobra que quienes habían roto el limite esta vez eran Maiko y Cinthya y no Ash, a un lado de ellos los legendarios simplemente miraban todo incluyendo a todos los pokemon y al creador, mientras que Ash miraba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Maiko miraba con horror todo lo que estaba sufriendo la mujer que amaba y la neutralidad de Bonnie y los demás…aunque lo negara ella sabía bien que todos ellos eran sumamente posesivos y celosos debido a que sabían muy bien que la mitad de las personas de la región de donde provenían harían lo que fueran por meterse entre las cobijas de su respectiva pareja y tener una noche de sexo sin importarle si eso significaba arruinar el matrimonio.

Recordaba muy bien la vez que Yamabi a pesar de lo calmado y tranquilo que era…casi mata a Narciso de un solo golpe con su espada por atreverse a acercarse más de la cuenta a Diantha…un solo golpe de la espada del mencionado en el corazón de Narciso basto para casi hacer el trabajo… si no hubiera sido por Ash el cual encontró al cocinero ahogándose con su propia sangre y sin poder respirar e inmediatamente le llevo con Xerneas, el alto mando no hubiera vivido otro día para contar con una sonrisa que los celos de los Gijinkas eran muy peligrosos.

Todos seguían mirando con macabra satisfacción el cómo Sara hería a Cinthya, ninguno de ellos se atreverían a intervenir debido a que si lo hacían sufrirían la ira de Ash, en pocas palabras… en esa pelea de gatas ellos no se meterían ni aunque les pagaran...

–Es suficiente…-dijo Ash ahora para retirar a Sara de Cinthya la cual se retiró mansamente.

– ¿Por qué?-dijo ahora la campeona con dificultad.

–Escúchenme bien…que esto sea una lección para todos…-dijo Ash con calma mientras levantaba sin ninguna delicadeza a Cinthya la cual gimió de dolor-mi harem…es MIO y de nadie más…-dijo con frialdad el azabache.

–Lo hiciste bien amor…-dijo ahora Cress para pasarle un vaso con agua y una toalla a Sara la cual las acepto gustosa.

–Pero yo si te amo Ash…-dijo Cinthya dolida.

–Pero comienzo a creer que también la amas a ella…y yo prefiero verte muerta que en brazos de alguien más…-dijo el azabache con calma mientras ponía una mano en la boca de su esposa y usaba un poco de su aura para curarla y permitirle hablar bien- mi esposa no saldrá de su habitación por todo un mes…desde hoy será así…estará bajo la vigilancia de mis pokemon y de las demás chicas…-dijo con calma para ver a todos los cuales asintieron incluidos los legendarios.

– ¡No la puedes dejar encerrada!-gruño Maiko pero fue callada cuando sintió la sensación de que si no se mantenía callada iba a morir.

–Como venía diciendo…el único que podrá verla soy yo…y eso será en las noches… y de vez en cuando las chicas, aunque solo durante tres minutos y bajo mi supervisión… esto será así durante un mes…bajo pena de castigo a quien la deje salir…-dijo ahora mientras veía a kalm, Kage, Bonnie y los demás los cuales asintieron al igual que los legendarios- y muerte…-dijo ahora para ver a Maiko y su Dunsparce los cuales estaban anonadados.

–Vamos entonces hermano…-dijo con una sonrisa Bonnie para ir delante de Ash y abrir la puerta de la habitación que correspondía a la rubia y abrirla permitiendo el paso de Ash con su preciada carga.

–Te amo Ash…-dijo con calma la campeona mientras veía como su esposo le quitaba la ropa con delicadeza.

–Si me amaras no hubieras enamorado a Maiko…-dijo de manera tosca Ash.

–Yo no hice nada…nunca supe que ella se terminaría enamorando mío…-dijo la campeona con calma.

–Si de verdad me amaras no dejarías que ella nos haga esto…-dijo el azabache con algo de dolor- odio lastimarte pero sabes que te prefiero muerta antes que con alguien más.

–Ash, yo solo tengo ojos para ti…-dijo con calma Cinthya mientras sentía como era acariciada con calma por su esposo.

–Te lo ruego Cinthya, no dejes que nos haga esto…no quiero separarme de ti, pero si la duda mía sigue hacia ti…deberé hacerlo y yo me quedare con los niños…-dijo con frialdad el azabache.

–Nunca he visto a nadie que no seas tú…-dijo con calma la campeona.

–No te creo…la has visto a ella y estuviste una vez en la cama con ella…-dijo Ash con enojo para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Quién hará la primera vigilia?-dijo con algo de calma Sara.

–Necesitamos hacer un plan, estamos un poco adultos pero aun somos capaces de dar la talla…si tenemos que mantener la tiranía y volverla aún más estricta mientras nuestros hijos no estén…que así sea-dijo con locura Ash a lo que todos asintieron.

–Por lo pronto quiero que dos de las chicas entren allí, dejen acostada a Cinthya y se aseguren de que no tenga algún pokemon con ella…-dijo el azabache para ver fijamente a Candice la cual asintió y entro rápidamente a la habitación junto a Diantha.

–Los demás debemos pensar en un plan de acción para este tiempo…necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible incluyendo a los legendarios…-dijo Ash con calma.

–Tu solo di que debemos hacer Ash…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Albert y kalm los cuales regresaban junto a los demás quienes solamente asintieron.

–En primera medida… Maiko tu puedes regresar a la selva ahora mismo…-dijo Ash con sequedad.

– ¿Quiénes serán las primeras que cuidaran de Cinthya hermano?-dijo Bonnie.

–Esto lo haremos así…en primer lugar necesito de una chica que cuide de Cinthya, también necesito de siete de ustedes que vayan y vigilen a cada una de las regiones…confió en que lo lograran…-dijo el azabache con calma para que aparecieran dos balotas en las cuales se podían ver en la primera los nombres de todas las chicas y en la segunda el de todos los allí presentes.

–Necesitamos una mano inocente…-dijo con calma Bonnie.

–Quiero dejar esto al azar…así que lo mejor es que lo haga uno de los pokemon…-dijo con calma Ash.

 **–Yo lo hare…** -dijo Mew ahora mientras se acercaba y usando sus poderes psíquicos le daba vuelta a la segunda balota hasta que salieron las 7 requeridas.

–Bien, para la vigilancia de las regiones…irán Kalm, Rai, Yamabi, Bonnie, Crystal, Reggie y Lis en ese orden…-dijo con calma el azabache- empezaran mañana y solo deberán hacerlo durante un día…-dijo el azabache a lo que todos asintieron.

–En cuanto a la chica que velara a Cinthya lo hará junto a Tyranitar, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Pidgeot, Typlohsion y mew-dijo Ash con calma para darle vuelta a la primera balota hasta que salió el nombre de una de las demás chicas.

– ¿Quién salió hermano?-dijo con felicidad Bonnie.

–Le toca a…-comenzó a decir el azabache.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien chicos, ha pasado un año desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, aunque al principio no pensé que tuviera futuro, sin embargo un año después aquí sigue… por lo que he decidido que esta historia llegara lo más lejos que se pueda, para celebrar el aniversario, se hará una ova de alguno de los personajes o bien un pequeño fic de acuerdo a lo que ustedes decidan, que si bien puede tardar un poco debido a asuntos sumamente importantes con los estudios, no dejare de publicar, aquí están las opciones:**

 **Ova de Konnor y su relación con Mew, Arceus y Giovanny.**

 **Ova de Ryu y su relación con Lysson.**

 **Relación de Crystal con N y sus musas.**

 **Ova de Hitomi.**

 **La verdad al descubierto: Ash se fue dejando a Kalm y a Serena atrás, pero él tuvo una muy buena razón para hacerlo.**

 **Tienen hasta la próxima actualización, pero quien dijo que esto terminaba aquí… pronto subiré un pequeño Spin-off que se tratara exclusivamente de la vida de todos los hijos de Ash y los demás tiempo después de que regresaran al futuro.**

 **Bien ahora sí, contestar review:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: depende de cómo lo veas, de todas formas Ash es un completo bastardo con su harem si se lo propone, además Maiko en cierta forma les dificulta las cosas a Ash y Cinthya, aunque él no sea tan drástico con las demás chicas y pokemon del harem.**

 **Anghara Clockworker: créeme que Zafiro si le contara lo que sabe, además la desconfianza de Ranmaru, Aoi y los demás hijo de Ash con los pokemon al igual que la desconfianza de Red aumentara tan pronto Zafiro les cuente lo que sucede, y sobre Iris…créeme que no solamente Perséfone violara a ese Haxorus sino que habrá algo más junto con el hecho de que los ideres, alto mando y demás sufrirán de lo lindo.**

 **El Gear: los líderes y demás saldrán mal parados aquí, más bien tendrán mucha suerte si Mew o Mewtwo no intervienen y sobre los hijos, se vienen muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi:**

 **K: si, hubo de todo un poco y este también tendrá un poco de todo para todos los gustos, aunque los capítulos no deben pasar de ahora en delante de 20.00 debido a que me tardaría mucho, claro que no, cualquier consejo siempre que sea dicho de buena manera o con buenas intenciones será bien recibido.**

 **T: una que otra incoherencia y algunos problemas, pero se está para aprender y mejorar con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Capitulo 25. Despedidas, sorpresas y bienvenidos a Alola.**

¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo anonadado Steven ahora impresionado debido a la información que se encontraba antes detrás de una enorme pared de roca.

— **Pero que atrevido…humano patético…** -se escuchó ahora una voz algo femenina para que rápidamente apareciera delante del ex campeón un pokemon que tenía un parecido a un perro de color negro con algunos detalles verdes y en su cuello había una especie de collar o bufanda de color verde.

— ¿Qué eres?-dijo con algo de temor debido a que sentía la sed de sangre que emanaba del pokemon el cual poseía una especie de gema roja debajo de su cuello por lo que rápidamente estaba a punto de tomar la pokebola de su leal Metagross cuando vio como el collar del pokemon se estiraba haciendo que soltara la pokebola.

— Tú no debes estar aquí…-dijo alguien de forma fría a sus espaldas antes de que Steven cayera desmayado con un golpe en su cabeza.

— **Pensé que debería matarlo…** -dijo ahora de manera relajada el pokemon mientras veía que detrás del inconsciente se encontraba Kalm.

— ¿Hizo algún daño a eso?-dijo ahora Kalm mientras veía al pokemon el cual revisaba el estado del santuario.

— **Ninguno…afortunadamente, pero creo que mover la zona de descanso ocasiono que la pared fuera destruida…me llevare este secreto aún más abajo del sub-suelo…conozco un sitio en el que no lo hallarán por más que lo busquen…** -finalizo el pokemon mientras veía a Kalm el cual pareció sonreír un poco.

 **Momentos antes en la zona de descanso.**

— Demonios… son fuertes…-dijo con enojo Lucy mientras se encontraba toda sudorosa.

— ¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido?-dijo con algo de burla Kalm.

— Apenas comienzo… -declaro con calma Lucy mientras veía a su Seviper e interiormente se preguntaba como ese Metagross podía darles pelea a su pokemon y a su Milotic al mismo tiempo.

— Es bueno saberlo…-dijo Kalm con maldad mientras mostraba en su brazo su respectiva piedra llave-¡mega evoluciona!-dijo con enojo ahora para que una luz saliera de su piedra llave al igual que del pokemon.

— No por nada son líderes, alto mando y campeones… -dijo ahora Crystal con calma-a pesar de ser una zorra eres fuerte.

— ¡Ya verás estúpida!-gruño ahora Iris mientras su Haxorus se lanzaba de nuevo contra la Mega evolucionada Gardevoid la cual le evadió con rapidez.

— Más suerte para la próxima…no por nada nosotros hemos sufrido mucho durante estos tres meses…-dijo con burla Crystal mientras señalaba al poderoso dragón a lo que Perséfone asintió.

— ¿Cuánto falta?-dijo ahora con calma Max.

— Solo un poco más…-dijo ahora Tory con calma mientras veía como su Torterra le estaba dando pelea a su similar criado por Gardenia en tanto que sus primeros pokemon le estaban haciendo la pelea difícil al Raichu de Surge.

— Son fuertes…-jadeo ahora Wulfric mientras a su lado se encontraba Norman el cual también estaba algo cansado y frustrado de ver como la inicial de fuego de su región les estaba dando una pelea decente tanto a su Slaking como al Avalugg de su similar de Kalos.

— Patéticos…-dijo con desgane Luka mientras su pokemon esquivaba el hiperrayo de Slaking.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?-dijo con algo de miedo Norman.

— Apenas comenzamos…-dijo la joven con voz gélida para señalar a los pokemon que eran los rivales de Figther a lo que está asintió.

— Estos jóvenes son fuertes…-gruño ahora Diantha mientras veía con algo de rabia al tipo hada de Kalos el cual era sumamente difícil capturar.

— Y todavía necesitamos fortalecernos aún más…-dijo con sequedad Ash para que el pequeño Carbink asintiera.

— Estamos listos… es hora de comenzar con la fiesta…-dijo con calma Mew.

— ¿Por qué les estas ayudando?-dijo con enojo Misty mientras observaba al clon.

— **Solo cumplo con lo que debo hacer en todo lo que involucre a lo que Arceus desea…** -dijo con sequedad el clon.

— ¿Dónde está Ash?-dijo ahora Korrina con algo de preocupación lo que ocasiono que el clon le viera fijamente.

— **A ti no debe importarte eso…-** dijo con frialdad Mewtwo.

— Por favor… necesito saber que está bien…-dijo con algo de inquietud mientras se dirigía lentamente a Mewtwo el cual le veía con seriedad.

— **Nunca lo volverás a ver, ustedes humanos no tienen nada que exigir…** -dijo con sequedad Mewtwo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de color azul y veía al Lucario de Korrina el cual quedo estático.

— ¡Sigue peleando contra ese Emboar!-dijo con algo de desesperación debido a que sentía que tenía que ganar para saber en dónde se encontraba su amigo.

— **Acabala…** -dijo Mewtwo para que Lucario se volteara contra Korrina.

— ¿Lucario que te pasa?-dijo con algo de inquietud la líder de ciudad Shalour mientras veía a su pokemon.

— **¡Me la pagaras!** -rugió con furia el pokemon para lanzarse contra su propia entrenadora.

— ¡Lucario detente!-grito Korrina completamente asustada mientras que Mewtwo veía todo con satisfacción.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?-dijo con incredulidad el líder de ciudad Carmín y aunque no lo quisiera admitir dentro suyo sentía miedo… por primera vez lo sentía en años.

— Terminemos con esto…-dijo Ash a lo que todos asintieron.

— **¡Esto es por todo lo que paso!** -bramo ahora el Pidgeot de Ash mientras atacaba con una gran onda de fuego a su semejante que era entrenado por Pegaso.

— ¡Evádelo!-dijo con rapidez Pegaso pero fue inútil.

— ¡Acabala!-dijo con calma Ash a lo que el pokemon Hada asintió.

— Fuerza lu…-comando Diantha pero fue muy lenta debido a que varios trozos de roca los cuales brillaban como si fueran gemas impactaron contra su pokemon la cual termino debilitada.

— Bien hecho…-dijo con calma Ash mientras veía a su nuevo pokemon y a su Talonflame el cual hace poco se había unido a la batalla.

— **¡Ayuda!** -grito ahora su inicial de planta mientras era rodeada por los látigos que salían del cuello de Gogoat.

— ¡No le hagas mucho daño, solamente debilítala!-dijo ahora Amaro con calma.

— **¡No podrán!** -dijo ahora la inicial de planta mientras corría para intentar evadir el ataque pero fue embestida por su rival.

— **Solamente ríndete…** -dijo con calma el pokemon planta de Kalos.

— **¡Jamás nos rendiremos!-** grito con decisión la inicial de Unova mientras de su cuerpo emergía una luz azulada.

— Esta…-dijo Amaro sorprendido debido a que jamás se esperó eso.

— Evolucionando…-completo Ash ahora mientras veía a su inicial la cual después de tanto tiempo había entrado a la segunda etapa evolutiva.

— **¡Comencemos de nuevo!-** dijo la evolucionada Servine mientras veía con decisión a su rival.

— Eso es Perséfone… tíralo al suelo varias veces más…-dijo con algo de enojo Crystal.

— ¡Haxorus resiste un poco más amigo!-dijo Iris con calma a lo que el pokemon resistió con calma los golpes que le provocaba su rival hasta que cayó al suelo.

— Perséfone debemos acabar esto antes de que su ataque lo haga…-dijo Crystal.

— Están acabadas… tu hada está sufriendo por el veneno y solo queda un movimiento que hacer antes de que alguno de nuestros pokemon caiga derrotados…-dijo con calma Iris.

Perséfone se limitó a mirar a su entrenadora la cual simplemente asintió… Haxorus hizo otro tanto con Iris a lo cual este le asintió con seriedad.

— ¡Fuerza Lunar/ Cola de Hierro!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo a lo que sus pokemon asintieron.

Perséfone creo en sus manos una esfera de luz blanca con detalles rosados la cual lanzo rápidamente hacia su oponente lo cual le hizo mucho daño al estar tan cerca en el mismo instante que Perséfone recibía el daño en toda la cara provocado por la cola del dragón la cual se había vuelto metálica lo cual provoco una potente explosión.

— ¿Estás bien Haxorus?-dijo con calma Iris.

— ¡Perséfone!-grito ahora Crystal para ver fijamente el resultado.

— No puede ser…-dijo Iris sorprendida.

— ¡Te gane!-dijo Crystal ahora feliz mientras veía a su pokemon la cual quedo arrodillada debido a los efectos del veneno.

— **Fue una buena batalla** -dijo ahora la psiquica variocolor mientras era regresara a su pokebola para que descansara.

— Espero que los demás puedan…-dijo ahora Crystal mientras veía a donde sus compañeros estaban peleando con los demás líderes.

De repente una luz de color verde destello con gran fuerza para que a continuación apareciera el legendario Zygarde en su forma completa mientras veía a los líderes, alto mando y campeones como unos insectos a punto de ser eliminados.

— ¡No puede ser!-dijeron ahora la mayoría de los lideres completamente asustados de ver al legendario de Kalos.

— **¡Todos lo que están en nuestra contra morirán!**

Bramo ahora el dragón para que la tierra fuera sacudida violentamente y varias raíces enormes aparecieron atacando a todos los pokemon de los líderes, alto mando y campeones que aún quedaban en pie de lucha.

— ¡Lucario!-grito ahora Korrina mientras corría a salvar a su pokemon haciendo que una de las raíces le diera fuertemente en la espalda quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Destruye todo lo que este en tu camino Zygarde!-dijo Kalm con algo de enojo a lo que el pokemon asintió.

Todos los jóvenes al ver eso simplemente entraron rápidamente a la mansión luego de haber guardado a los pokemon en sus respectivas esferas mientras el pokemon comenzaba a iluminarse de color verde.

En ese momento la tierra por completo empezó a temblar, como temiendo ya el desenlace que ocasionaría la batalla contra el poderoso dragón de tierra mientras que las raíces seguían atacando sin piedad alguna a los pokemon.

— Nos vemos…-dijo con burla Kage mientras observaba con satisfacción macabra como la tierra bajo los pies de los líderes y demás pokemon se abría violentamente.

Los líderes como pudieron se salvaron, Lance rápidamente salvo a Misty, Blaine y Brock con la ayuda de su Dragonite y su Aerodactyl.

Agatha junto a su Crobat y Gengar ayudaron al resto quienes rápidamente había guardado a sus pokemon evitando así el riesgo de perderlos para siempre.

Pegaso, Clair y Morty se salvaron y salvaron a los demás con la ayuda de su Swellow, Pidgeot, Druddigon, Xatu, Honchkcrow, Dusknoir, Gengar y Dragonair.

Los de Hoenn fueron salvados oportunamente gracias a los Solrock y Lunatone de los líderes mellizos y al Metagross, Espeon y Alakazam de Anabel.

Los líderes locales fueron auxiliados por los pokemon de Fantina y los que no pudieron ser salvados fueron socorridos por los pokemon tipo tierra de Gaia.

Los de Unova no tuvieron tanta suerte debido a que los Dragonite y Hydreigon de Iris junto al Hydreigon de Drayden solo pudieron salvar a Aloe, Camila, Hiedra, Camus y Cheren al igual que a sus entrenadores quedando el resto de los líderes condenados a irse al sub-suelo.

Los de Kalos también contaron con poca suerte debido a que Olympia junto a sus pokemon solo lograron salvar a una inconsciente Korrina la cual estaba sujetada por Lucario, Wulfric, Narciso y Diantha.

— Hasta aquí llegamos…-alcanzo a decir Grant mientras veía a Viola la cual estaba sangrando en distintas partes de su cuerpo debido a los golpes recibidos a causa de las raíces.

— Hicimos lo que pudimos…-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste Viola pero algo feliz de que sus compañeros si estuvieran a salvo.

— Intentamos pelear pero no fue suficiente…-dijo Amaro calmado debido a que se había resignado a morir y al mismo tiempo admitía que su intento de proteger su amada región y vengar la muerte de miles de personas y pokemon fue infructuoso.

— ¿Tan rápido se rindieron compañeros?-se escuchó ahora una voz la cual pertenecía a Dracena la cual había llegado un poco retrasada pero lo hizo en el momento justo debido a que su Altaria y Noivern salvaron a Grant, Amaro y Viola.

— Se han ido…-dijo asombrada ahora la alto mando recién llegada.

— Y se llevaron lo que querían…-dijo ahora asombrada y con algo de miedo Iris.

— No todos se han ido…-confeso con algo de miedo Hiedra.

El enorme agujero en donde antes se ubicaba la zona de descanso era la suficiente prueba, todo ese sitio había desaparecido por completo, lastimosamente para ellos aún les tocaba enfrentar una amenaza mayor debido a que Zygarde, Mew y Mewtwo les estaban viendo con ira y rabia a un lado de ellos se encontraba Ash con su cabello ahora blanco y sus ojos cambiados.

— Patéticos y débiles…no pudieron ni con una simple batalla-se mofo Ash de ellos con rabia mientras se acercaba hacia Hiedra.

— ¿Don-de esta?-dijo de manera débil la líder de la banda de rock mientras era sujetada del cuello con firmeza por el joven.

— ¿Quién?-dijo con frialdad Ash con sus cabellos blancos.

— Ash…-dijo con debilidad la líder de Unova debido a las heridas que había recibido a causa de las raíces que había creado Zygarde.

— No tienes ningún derecho a buscarlo, aun así…aquí está tu premio de consolación-dijo con frialdad Ash para besar rápidamente los labios de la bella mujer sin importarle en lo más mínimo las heridas en piernas, brazos y toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo.

— No me detendré hasta encontrarle-dijo con orgullo la líder.

— Entonces buena suerte-dijo Ash para ponerse al lado de Mew, Mewtwo y Zygarde- adelante Zygarde haznos los honores-dijo con voz fría a lo que el pokemon asintió.

— **¡Desaparezcan todos los intrusos!** -rugió el legendario de Kalos para que más raíces aparecieran aunque esta vez solamente se dirigían a una persona en especial… Iris.

— ¡No dejare que lo hagas!-grito ahora Cilan el cual con mucha dificultad estaba saliendo de una muerte segura para interponerse entre la morena y el ataque.

— ¡Cilan!-grito ahora Iris para recibir el cuerpo del malherido el cual tenía el cuerpo completamente atravesado de un lado a otro al grado de que se podía ver perfectamente el interior incluyendo los pulmones, el corazón y mucha sangre salía ahora.

— **Eso debe bastar por el momento…** -dijo con sequedad Mewtwo.

— **Este es el inicio del Caos…** -secundo ahora Mew.

— ¡te hare pagar por esto pokemon tipo dragón, como maestra del tipo Dragón te buscare y te hare pagar esto, y si queda algo de ti…luego te domare!-grito ahora Iris mientras veía a Zygarde con enojo.

— **No tientes tu suerte patética humana…**

Bramo ahora Zygarde para que los tres legendarios y ash desaparecieran de distintas maneras, debido a que el dragón de kalos se fue debajo de la tierra y ambos psíquicos desaparecieron junto al joven.

— Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital…-dijo Iris a un inconsciente Cilan sin notar las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo al igual que los demás.

— Iremos todos…-dijo Aloe con calma.

— No puedo creer que hayan ganado…-dijo con enojo Misty.

— Al menos estamos vivos…-dijo Brock a lo que todos asintieron.

Lastimosamente aunque ahora seguían con vida, no sabían cuánto tiempo más podrían disfrutar de seguir respirando debido a que el caos iniciaría cuando Ash volviera al mundo.

 **Sitio desconocido.**

— **¿A dónde piensan ir?** -dijo de manera seca Arceus.

— Alola no viene nada mal…-dijo Crystal con calma.

— Será un buen lugar y lo mejor es que jamás nos encontraran…-agrego ahora Albert a lo que todos asintieron.

— **Está cerca…tenemos que detenerlo Kalm** -dijo ahora Puni-chan con calma mientras estaba en el hombro derecho del adulto en tanto que Sonato se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Quién?-dijo curioso el adulto.

— **No podemos dejar que llegue a ese sitio** -dijo Sonato con enojo a lo que Kalm asintió.

— Si es así, iré con Puni-chan…Sonato vete con los demás-dijo Kalm con seriedad.

— Entonces está decidido…tienen hasta la noche para despedirse y preparar todo para irse, no volveremos en un largo tiempo…-dijo Ash con seriedad a lo que apareció un portal y todos los jóvenes con excepción de Kalm entraron junto a Sonato, Mew, Mewtwo y Arceus.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

— **¡Crystal!** -grito con felicidad la ratoncita eléctrica mientras iba hacia su entrenadora la cual estaba de regreso junto a sus compañeras Levia y Perséfone.

— Ya estoy aquí pequeña…-dijo ahora con felicidad su entrenadora para observar un ligero golpe que tenía la ratoncita en la cola.

— **Qué bueno que llegas Crystal, ellos no han dejado de causar problemas…** -dijo ahora con algo de enojo Brighid la cual estaba algo cansada y su rama se encontraba rota.

— ¿Quiénes?-dijo con algo de enojo su entrenadora.

— **El equipo rocket…** -dijo con calma Pikara.

— Pensé que ellos…-dijo con calma Ryu.

— Oye Kalm tú los trajiste, tú te haces cargo de ellos…-dijo con sequedad Ash.

— Que así sea…-dijo con enojo el joven el cual había regresado para ir a donde se encontraban Jessie, james y Meowth.

— Miren la gran cantidad de pokemon de distintos tipos, especies y regiones…-comenzó a decir Meowth.

— Se los podemos llevar al jefecito al igual que a los legendarios…-dijo James ahora.

— Y seremos mucho mejor que los demás…-dijo ahora Jessie con felicidad.

— Muy bien trio de payasos… ¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo ahora con enojo Kalm mientras veía a los pokemon los cuales luchaban por liberarse de una red.

— Vamos a llevarnos a todos estos pokemon…-dijo con sequedad Meowth.

— Eso creen… ustedes se lo buscaron…-dijo con enojo Kalm mientras sacaba la caja en donde se encontraban sus pokebolas y saco la de Meowth.

— ¡No te lo llevaras!-dijeron ahora con enojo James y Jessie.

— Meowth regresa…-dijo con simpleza Kalm para que la pokebola la cual era de un tono morado en la parte inferior con leves partes negras y conservaba su parte superior roja la cual se ilumino con un haz de luz roja y atrajo al pokemon felino a su interior.

— ¡Déjalo en paz!-grito con furia Jessie mientras se lanzaba contra Kalm pero fue recibida con un golpe en la mejilla y una patada que la mando a besar el suelo.

— No me obliguen a hacer esto… ustedes y Ash pueden llegar a un acuerdo… -dijo con calma Kalm.

— Jamás nos uniremos a los bobos…-dijo James con calma.

— Podemos hablar…recuerden que ustedes han estado comiendo estas semanas gracias a nosotros…-dijo con frialdad Ash.

— Ustedes sin nosotros no hubieran comido…-dijo Kalm con algo de enojo.

— Su jefe no les quiere y si se unen a nosotros por lo menos tendrán la oportunidad de vivir en el nuevo mundo…-dijo con enojo Crystal.

— Solo queremos a nuestro jefecito…-dijo James ahora.

— Suficiente… ustedes y yo hablaremos quieran o no…-dijo con enojo Ash para que James y Jessie terminaran levitando y los tres desaparecieran.

— Ahora si es verdad que mi hermano está enfadado…-dijo Bonnie con calma.

— Vamos a preparar todo hija…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Adhara y Satoshi a lo que la rubia asintió con felicidad y se fue con ellos.

— Bueno…-dijo Albert con calma mientras liberaba a los pokemon con la ayuda de algunas de las chicas- Arceus dijo que podía ir un momento y despedirnos.

— ¿De quiénes?-dijo Ryu ahora extrañado.

— De los asuntos del pasado que podamos tener…-dijo con calma Crystal a lo que todos asintieron.

— Quiero saber algo…-dijo Samantha con seriedad.

— Solo que debemos volver antes del anochecer…-dijo Luka ahora.

— Que así sea…-dijeron algunos de los chicos para irse dispuestos a atender sus asuntos y despedirse de las personas importantes que alguna vez estuvieron en sus vidas.

 **Cementerio de Ciudad Corazón.**

— Nos vemos papa…-dijo con calma una voz juvenil la cual provenía de una joven la cual se encontraba encapuchada y hasta hace unos momentos había dejado unas flores sobre una lápida en la que se podía leer el nombre de "Ren".

— ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo ahora una mujer de unos treinta años mientras llegaba y veía con furia a la encapuchada.

— "Misako"-pensó con rabia la encapuchada mientras veía a la mujer de ojos violetas-soy Viviana…-dijo ahora con calma la joven mientras hacía gala de todo su auto-control.

— Nunca te había visto…"Viviana"-dijo ahora con ironía mientras veía con rabia a la chica.

— Mama…mama-dijo ahora una voz infantil la cual provenía de un niño de un año y pocos meses el cual llego corriendo y se aferró con sus manos regordetas a los pies de la mujer.

— ¿Quién es él?-dijo con calma la encapuchada aunque por dentro estaba a punto de gritar al sentir mucha rabia.

— Es mi hijo maldita mocosa, la primera vez no te mate…debí matarte cuando pude…

Dijo con enojo ahora Misako para lanzarse sobre la joven y rápidamente quitarle la prenda que la cubría esperando ver a una chica de cabellos azules y quedando sorprendida al ver a una joven de larga cabellera plateada.

— ¡Oiga!-dijo ahora con algo de vergüenza y enojo la de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

— ¡A mí no me engañas maldita mocosa, no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo!

Dijo ahora con furia Misako para lanzarse sobre la de cabellos plateados la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir como su cabello era fuertemente halado.

— ¡Déjeme en paz maldita sea!-bramo la ahora platinada mientras intentaba quitarse a la mujer de encima.

— ¡Qué te quites la peluca he dicho!-dijo ahora la mujer para ver fijamente el cabello que estaba sujetando dándose cuenta de una cosa…ese cabello era completamente natural.

— Mi cabeza…-dijo con desdén la joven para tocarse un poco la cabeza.

— Lo siento…creí que eras otra persona…-dijo ahora Misako para ver a los ojos de la platinada viendo que ese tono de ojos era completamente natural y que ella no era la chica que creía que era…que equivocada estaba.

— No se preocupe…uso esta capucha como medida de protección…-dijo con calma la joven mientras se limitaba a recoger su prenda- ellos me están buscando y si me encuentran seré vendida…-se limitó a decir la historia que muchas veces había practicado.

— ¿Quiénes?-dijo ahora Misako mientras veía las heridas en el cuerpo, luego vio las curvas y los senos de la joven, sin duda muchos si pagarían lo que sea por ella.

— De quienes me escape…-dijo con calma- no he comido en días desde que hui…-dijo en un falso tono lastimero.

— Te presento a Miguelito…-dijo con algo de pena Misako mientras cargaba a su hijo, hace algunos meses que tenía pesadillas en la que la hija de quien mato volvía por venganza, aunque ella sabía que esa mocosa estaba muerta no dejaba de comportarse tan paranoica.

— Es un gusto Miguelito…-dijo con algo de felicidad la joven mientras sonreía un poco luego de ponerse su capa-"ya se quien pagara todo"-pensó con maldad.

— ¿Te apetece comer algo antes de que te vayas?-dijo con algo de desconfianza Misako luego de ver la tumba de su antiguo señor.

— Tengo que irme ahora…-respondió con calma la joven mientras veía que la tarde estaba llegando a su final y comenzaba a anochecer.

— Quédate y come algo por lo menos…-dijo Misako con calma a lo que la joven le vio fijamente.

— De acuerdo…-dijo con calma "Viviana" mientras pensaba que si lograba entrar una vez más a su antiguo hogar podría ver si quiera unos minutos a los antiguos pokemon de su padre.

— Vamos a la casa… -dijo ahora Misako mientras la joven sonreía con seriedad.

 **3 minutos después.**

— Bienvenida a mi casa…-dijo ahora Misako mientras abría las puertas de la mansión.

— Impresionante… -dijo con calma la platinada mientras miraba levemente las paredes de la casa y notando que nada de lo que pertenecía a sus padres se encontraba a la vista.

— ¿Qué hacías en el cementerio y más en esa tumba?-dijo Misako ahora con un leve tono de enojo.

— He escuchado algunas cosas, en especial sobre una peligrosa familia que vivió hace tiempo aquí…-dijo con calma la joven mientras estudiaba fijamente la expresión de Misako.

— Sí, pero todos ellos están muertos ahora…incluso una niña de solamente seis años la cual era la última miembro de esa familia está muerta…-dijo con algo de rabia Misako.

— Es una verdadera lástima "para ti"-dijo con algo de tristeza la joven.

— Si lo es…lo único que quedan de ellos son tres pokemon los cuales están encerrados debido a que están completamente locos…-dijo con calma la mujer.

— Me gustaría verlos si no es mucha molestia… no tengo ningún pokemon y serian buenos para que yo les cuidara…-dijo con calma la joven.

— Están completamente locos… su anterior dueño los dejo ser muy libertinos y ahora no dejan a nadie acercarse, tienen la tonta esperanza de que su antiguo dueño aún está vivo al igual que la mocosa…-dijo la mujer con calma.

— ama quero jugar on vaporeon…-dijo Miguelito con calma.

— De acuerdo pero solamente unos minutos… en lo que consigo algo para que puedas comer aquí…-dijo Misako con sequedad sabiendo de sobra que el pokemon estaba lleno de rabia.

— Vamos entonces…-dijo con una sonrisa Viviana mientras veía fijamente al niño que era idéntico a su madre salvo por los ojos azules del pequeño.

— Vamos…-dijo Misako con calma mientras cargaba a su hijo.

Ambas mujeres caminaban por el interior de la casa, la mayor en completo silencio mientras que la menor miraba con nostalgia las paredes, pensando ¿Cómo, la casa en donde ella creció hasta los seis años, era ahora la prisión de los pokemon de su antiguo dueño y entrenador? ¡No se saldrían con la suya y así le costara la vida tendría su venganza!

De repente fijo su vista hacia el niño que estaba en los brazos de su enemiga… el pequeño parecía tener entre un año a un año y cuatro meses… una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta del detalle de que si volvía a tiempo…el niño tendría seis años…la misma edad que tenía ella cuando Misako se quiso pasar de lista.

— Llegamos…-dijo Misako con calma mientras abría una pequeña puerta y entraba seguida de la joven la cual ahora sostenía con calma al niño.

— Increíble…-fue lo único que dijo ahora para poner al niño en el suelo y ver fijamente a Garchomp, Vaporeon y Magmar.

— **¡Déjanos ir desgraciada!** -bramo ahora sumamente furioso el tiburón de tierra a pesar del bozal que estaba en su boca para ver a su captora, al niño y a la intrusa.

— No saldrán de aquí nunca…-dijo de manera fría Misako para cargar a Miguelito y ver a la joven- tienes solamente 15 minutos para verles aunque creo que no te permitirán acercarte más allá de este punto-dijo con calma.

— Lo tendré en cuenta…-dijo ahora para ver fijamente a los pokemon los cuales estaban encadenados muy fuertes y con unos grilletes en las piernas aunque en el caso de Vaporeon sus cadenas se encontraban en la cola y este se encontraba debajo de una pequeña piscina.

La joven siguió viendo fijamente a los pokemon hasta que sintió que no había nadie que le pudiera observar así que lenta y brevemente observo por el rabillo del ojo todo el lugar para observar si había una cámara notando una que estaba cerca de cada uno de los pokemon.

— Deshazte de las cámaras…-dijo en un murmullo a lo que una sombra paso delante de ella rápidamente.

— **¡Lárgate de aquí estúpida!** -escucho el grito de Vaporeon el cual estaba sumamente enojado motivo por el cual le vio fijamente.

— _**Puedes hacerlo…**_ -dijo en su mente una voz femenina la cual sabía que correspondía a su tercer pokemon.

— Tranquilo Vaporeon…-dijo con calma la joven para extender su mano al pokemon pero este como pudo se puso en posición de ataque.

— **¡Vete!** -dijo con enojo el pokemon.

— Tranquilo, es normal que no me recuerdes…-dijo con calma la chica mientras suspiraba y viendo un poco su Dexnav en el que podía apreciar que le quedaban 10 minutos suspiro con fuerza permitiendo que uno de sus mechones plateados tomara un tono azul.

— **¿Eres tú?** -dijo con algo de duda el pokemon mientras veía ese tono de cabello azul que solo había visto en dos personas.

— Soy Samantha…-dijo en un susurro la joven para observar que los ojos del pokemon se llenaban de lágrimas por lo que lentamente se acercó hacia la piscina.

— **No pensé que estuvieras viva…** -dijo con calma el pokemon mientras sentía como era suavemente acariciado por detrás de una de sus orejas gesto que recordaba que solo permitía que lo hiciera su antiguo entrenador o su hija.

— Lo estoy Vaporeon…-dijo con calma Samantha mientras abrazaba levemente al pokemon.

— **Te hemos extrañado tanto…** -dijo con calma el pokemon.

— Y yo a ustedes, escucha Vaporeon…-dijo con calma la joven mientras se acercaba hacia Garchomp y le tocaba con cariño la cara gesto que fue agradecido por el tiburón.

— **¿Qué pasa?** -dijo con calma el pokemon de agua.

— Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir mi deber…ellos me están esperando…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba a Ash y a sus compañeros.

— **¿Te iras?** -dijo con algo de tristeza el pokemon de agua.

— Si los llevo ahora conmigo levantare sospechas…-dijo con calma la joven mientras pensaba en todo.

El deseo en su interior de decirle a su enemiga "yo no soy Viviana…yo soy Samantha y he venido por tu cabeza" para posteriormente raptar al mocoso y enviarlo de vuelta pieza por pieza a su madre era sumamente grande y le daría una gran satisfacción pero en su interior sabía que debía contenerse… solo por los momentos e intentar ganarse su confianza y darle el mismo golpe que ella le dio a su padre ya hace una década.

— **Cuídate…-** dijo el pokemon de agua con calma.

— Así lo hare…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven para acariciar levemente a los pokemon con auténtica felicidad.

— Espero que estés lista para la cena Viviana, ya todo está listo…-se escuchó la voz de Misako la cual se acercaba con rapidez.

— Nos vemos amigo…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba y su cabello volvía a su tono plateado mientras veía a la nada para luego asentir.

— Vamos a comer Viviana…-dijo Misako con calma mientras veía a la joven la cual asintió.

— No puedo, tengo que irme…pero le acepto comida para llevar-dijo con calma la chica.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?-dijo ahora mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los pokemon los cuales estaban asustados.

— Por supuesto…ellos no deben encontrarme…si lo hacen viviré un infierno…-dijo con calma Viviana a lo que Misako asintió con algo de dudas.

— Está bien…-dijo con calma Misako para caminar rumbo a la cocina siendo imitada por la joven.

 **10 minutos después.**

— oy a trañar cho…-dijo con unas lágrimas Miguelito.

— Yo también lo voy a hacer Miguelito…-dijo con algo de tristeza fingida en su voz la joven para acercarse al bebe.

Abraso al pequeño bebe, que olía a eso…a bebé… a inocencia y le susurró al oído.

— Cuando tengas seis años pagaras porque tu madre me haya quitado a mis padres-le juro en un susurro al oído.

Luego se separó y con una sonrisa dulce beso levemente los labios del bebe que sonrió sin entender ni pío de lo dicho por su futura enemiga.

— Nos vemos entonces…-dijo Misako con calma a lo que Viviana le vio fijamente.

— Por supuesto, nos volveremos a ver… muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Viviana para tomar con cuidado el envase con la comida y meterla en el pequeño bolso que estaba sobre su espalda.

— Toma esto jovencita…no es mucho pero te será de ayuda…-dijo Misako mientras ponía una pequeña cantidad de dinero en la mano derecha de la joven.

— Muchas gracias por todo…-dijo ahora la joven con una sonrisa fingida mientras se marchaba con los 1000 pokedolares que le había dado su enemiga y salía finalmente.

 **Unova, cercanías del bosque blanco.**

— Bien creo que así estará bien por los momentos…-dijo con calma Crystal mientras terminaba de limpiar las tumbas de sus padres y su amada Amaterasu.

Lentamente la bella mujer ve fijamente a los únicos restos que quedaron de lo que hace muchos años fue su familia feliz… aunque en el interior no se arrepentía debido a que haber aceptado la propuesta del legendario era lo que le había permitido sobrevivir… jamás olvidaría el día que acepto ser lo que era a cambio de seguir con vida y unirse para destruir al equipo Plasma junto a los demás.

— **Vamos a casa…** -dijo ahora con calma Perséfone mientras se mantenía calmada… a su lado Pikara se encontraba en silencio como señal de respeto.

-Vamos…-dijo Crystal con calma.

— Pensé que estarías aquí…-dijo ahora Anthea mientras llegaba con calma.

— ¿Cómo estás?-dijo con calma Crystal.

— ¿Bien y tú?-dijo con calma la musa.

— Bien…estoy a punto de viajar a una región, debo ayudar a un amigo que me necesita con urgencia…-dijo con calma aunque por dentro Crystal se preguntaba si Ash con los cambios que estaba teniendo les considera como amigos luego de ser traicionado.

— N te necesita para algo…-dijo con calma Anthea.

— Mi amigo quiere que vaya cuanto antes hacia donde se encuentra…-dijo con calma Crystal.

— Últimamente N ha estado buscando a un viejo amigo… sospecha que el caos que ha estado ocurriendo está relacionado con el…-dijo con calma Anthea.

— ¿Y cómo se llama ese amigo?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Crystal.

— Se llama Ash Ketchum…-dijo con calma Anthea.

— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre y no sé quién es…-dijo con calma la mujer aunque mentalmente se prometió preguntarle luego al elegido como era que conocía a N.

— Es una lástima… N está muy interesado en saber su paradero debido a que lo último que supo es que estaba en la ciudad de Kalos que fue destruida…-dijo Anthea con calma.

— Si se algo te aviso…Anthea, mándale mis saludo dile que no se quien sea…-dijo Crystal con calma odiaba mentir pero lo hacía por el bien del mencionado y para cumplir lo ordenado por Arceus.

— Nos vemos…-dijo Anthea con calma.

— Oye… no se mucho de él, ni siquiera le conozco personalmente… pero estuve unas cuantas semanas en Kalos…y escuche algo sobre un joven que había sobrevivido a la destrucción de la extinta Ciudad Luminalia, él y sus pokemon fueron vistos en muy mal estado en alguna parte de Kalos.

Dijo Crystal con calma, al menos eso si podía decir con confianza… de todas maneras al haber aceptado destruir a los equipos y a los ex amigos del azabache tenía prohibido revelar la ubicación del joven hasta que este decidir regresar… y ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadosa debido a que no conocía las intenciones de N con Ash o si su líder y amigo seguía considerando como amigo a N.

— Entiendo…nos vemos luego Crystal-dijo con calma Anthea.

— Lamento no ayudarte más… pero es todo lo que se, jamás había escuchado de esa persona…-dijo con calma la joven para comenzar a caminar seguida de su pokemon.

— De acuerdo, supongo que sigues cuidando de tus pokemon…-dijo con calma Anthea.

— Siempre lo hago, cuídate fue un placer verte…-dijo Crystal para seguir su camino con calma.

 **Sinnoh, Ciudad Puntaneva.**

— Es raro verte aquí prima…-dijo ahora con una sonrisa torcida Lorena.

— Solo vine a tomarme un pequeño descanso… es todo-contesto ahora la castaña de ojos verdes y piel blanca.

— Como sea Nimori… no entiendo para que trabajar cuando puedes estafar a tontos incautos…-dijo Lorena con calma.

— Si fuera tan fácil… tu prometido no hubiera huido…-dijo con calma Nimori.

— Al menos el mío no me corto… mira que el tal Ryu se fue luego de aclararte que terminaban…-dijo Lorena con burla.

— ¡Eres una!-dijo Nimori.

— Aprendí de la mejor…-dijo Lorena con burla.

— Yo no recuerdo que te enseñara a maltratar a los pokemon…-dijo Nimori.

— Los pokemon son como los hombres…los primeros solo tienen instinto y los segundos son unos brutos que piensan con lo de abajo y en ambos casos no tienen cerebro… -Aseguro Lorena mirando a la panda de sus brutos pokemon con desprecio.

— Tus pokemon son muy buenos… un Typlohsion con esa habilidad es imposible de encontrar…-dijo con calma Nimori.

— ¿Qué esperabas luego de que pagara por ellos a la cazadora esa que murió hace dos años?-dijo con calma Lorena mientras revolvía con delicadeza su te.

— Que por lo menos tuvieras algo de consideración con ellos…-dijo con calma Nimori.

— Solo son objetos… una vez que los utilice para conseguir el objetivo que quiero los venderé aunque sea a un prostíbulo de pokefilia…-dijo con calma Lorena mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

— Ya veo porque aún no consigues esposo…-dijo con calma Nimori.

-Tu sabes que tengo prometido… parece que ambas tenemos cierta debilidad por los azabaches…-dijo Lorena con tono lujurioso.

-¿Qué planeas?-dijo con calma Nimori.

— Sacarle celos a mi prometido y buscar a alguien que tenga buena posición económica…-dijo con calma Lorena.

— Definitivamente no aprendes…-dijo Nimori.

— Cállate que tu estas igual…mira que tener novio y permitir que el descubriera que estabas con su mejor amigo…-dijo Lorena.

— Lo peor es que jamás pude aclarar las cosas con el debido a que murió hace dos años…-dijo con algo de tristeza Nimori lo cual ocasiono un silbido de parte de Lorena.

— El mío tiene fugado el mismo tiempo…-dijo con enojo Lorena.

— Parece que los chicos en quienes ponemos los ojos tienen preferencia por las lambezuelas…-dijo Nimori con un tono acido.

— El tuyo no se escapó con la huérfana esa…Matiere creo que se llamaba…-dijo Lorena con calma.

— Y el tuyo si escapo con una muerta de hambre… el cuento ese de que su madre fue asesinada se lo imagino para dar lastima…-contraataco Nimori.

— Sabes bien…que puede ser verdad, de todas formas Ruk es un borracho sin remedio…-dijo con calma Lorena.

— Puede ser lo que sea…pero a ti te da igual… ¿o me equivoco?-dijo con calma Nimori.

— Para nada… si tanto le molestaba su hija simplemente la hubiera matado y listo…-dijo Lorena mientras tomaba un poco más de su bebida.

— Gracias por invitarme a estas pequeñas vacaciones aquí…-dijo con calma Nimori mientras tomaba una galleta y se la llevaba a la boca.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer para evitar ir a ese tonto campamento…-dijo Lorena con calma.

— Creo que mejor encenderé la chimenea…-dijo con calma Nimori mientras se levantaba del cómodo sofá luego de que las luces pestañearan un poco debido a la nevada que había afuera.

— No lo hagas y llama al estúpido de Typlohsion para que caliente la casa…-dijo Lorena con calma.

— Iré por Héctor también…-dijo Nimori con algo de enojo para ir hacia el cuarto a donde estaban los pokemon de ambas jugando.

— ¿Todavía tienes la mala costumbre de ponerle nombres a los pokemon?-dijo con enojo Lorena para ir detrás de su prima.

Repentinamente el sonido de algo quebrándose le sobresalto provocando que se asustara debido a que interiormente le rogaba a Arceus que no se hubiera roto lo que creía que era…debido a que ese objeto era sumamente valioso y el que se hubiera roto sería un gran problema.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo ahora con enojo mientras entraba y veía la escena.

— Lo siento prima…pero han roto el jarrón de nuestros bisabuelos y la vajilla importada de Kalos…-dijo con algo de temor Nimori.

Lorena simplemente se limitó a observar a sus pokemon que le miraban con miedo debido a que conocían como era ella…los de su prima se encontraban asustados igualmente pero al mismo tiempo estos estaban calmados de que no pasaría nada debido a que su dueña no permitiría que ella les tocara.

— ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?-dijo con enojo ahora Lorena.

— **Lo siento fue…** -comenzó a decir Absol mientras se ponía detrás de Héctor debido a que sabía que le esperaría un buen castigo.

— **Fue mi culpa…** -dijo Sceptile con calma mientras avanzaba y en sus ojos se mostraba valentía.

— Muy bien Sceptile…-dijo con calma Lorena mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el control del collar del pokemon.

— Prima por favor… no deberías ser tan cruel-dijo Nimori con calma.

— Héctor y Typlohsion deben ir a encender la chimenea, y tu Sceptile pasaras hasta mañana afuera por ser un pokemon idiota y meterme en problemas…-dijo ahora con calma Lorena mientras obligaba al inicial de Hoenn a caminar usando el control.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso Absol?-dijo con calma Nimori luego de que su prima se hubiera ido.

— **No fue mi culpa…** -dijo aterrada la pokemon y con algo de culpa por lo que había pasado con su compañero.

— Déjame curarte esa herida antes de que también te toque pasar la noche afuera…-dijo con calma Nimori mientras veía la pata herida de la pokemon mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

 **Johto, Ciudad Trigal.**

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo?-dijo con altivez una mujer cercana de 40 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules de piel blanca.

— Señora Maia…su esposo se encuentra en su hora de descanso…le recomiendo no molestarle-dijo con calma la secretaria.

— A mí nadie me dice que hacer…deberías recordar que gracias a nosotros comes estúpida…-dijo con altanería la mujer madura mientras veía a la joven de menos de 20 años.

— Lo siento señora tiene razón…-dijo con aplomo la joven mientras se limitaba a seguir con su trabajo.

— Más te vale… sino hare que las medicinas que mi esposo te ayuda a conseguir las pierdas…-dijo con maldad la mujer mientras veía con placer como la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes de piel morena palidecía.

— ¡Usted no sería tan rastrera como para permitir que la esperanza de vida de mi hermano desaparezca!-dijo con desesperación la joven pero de repente sintió en su boca el sabor metálico de su sangre.

— Más respeto para mí, estúpida pobretona…-dijo con calma Maia.

— Si señora…-dijo ahora con resignación la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza y contenía las lágrimas, siendo solamente la carita sonriente de su hermanito enfermo del corazón lo que le impedía derrumbarse.

— Te odio Mónica debido a que tienes los mismos ojos que la pobretona que me ha quitado a mi hijo…-dijo con calma Maia mientras se iba rumbo al ascensor.

— No tenías que ser tan cruel con Mónica…-dijo con tono de reproche Roy mientras veía a su esposa.

— Tu secretaria me odia… como se ve que no le has enseñado a que te respete…-dijo con calma Maia mientras veía al hombre de 38 años.

— No soy como tu... yo no quiero que las personas me teman, yo quiero que me respeten…-dijo mientras entornaba los ojos el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas de piel morena.

— ¿Por qué le das tanta confianza a esa al permitir que gaste nuestro dinero en la medicina de alguien que no nos importa?-dijo con enojo Maia.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer…ella nos ha sido muy leal y como gaste el dinero que yo gano es mi problema…-dijo con enfado el hombre.

— Sí, pero debes saber que no es lo mejor…además está el hecho de que tendríamos mucho más dinero si nuestro hijo aceptara casarse…-dijo Maia con calma.

— ¿Es en lo único que piensas?-cuestiono ahora Roy.

— Claro…sabes que soy así, dime ¿tienes algún problema?-dijo Maia.

— Ya veo porque nuestro hijo se fugó…-dijo Roy con calma.

— Si lo hizo, fue porque tú le permitiste ser libertino…él no debía saber nada hasta que hubiera dicho si acepto…-dijo Maia con calma.

— Ya entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con Lorena…a ambas solo les interesa el dinero-dijo Roy con enojo.

— Es mejor tener mucho dinero antes que estar como hacia la pendeja que engatuso a mi hijo…buscando trabajos y viendo como sobrevivía por las calles…-dijo con calma Maia.

— ¿De verdad crees que el dinero hace la felicidad?-dijo ahora expectante el hombre.

— Por supuesto que si la hace…-dijo Maia con calma.

— Es todo lo que quería saber… no me esperes esta noche debido a que no llegare a la casa, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hacer…-dijo con calma el hombre maduro mientras se levantaba.

— ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Maia con inquietud.

— A hacer dinero para que tu estés feliz…no me esperes que no llegare…-dijo con calma Roy mientras salía de su oficina.

Lentamente llego hasta el ascensor y cuando las puertas de este se cerraron un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba seriamente en cómo fue que nunca vio como Maia se había vuelto una mujer completamente interesada y tan despiadada con la gente que es vive en las mismas condiciones que ella vivió antes de que se conocieran.

Repentinamente un reflejo en el vidrio del ascensor llama su atención por lo que ve sorprendiéndose de ver el rostro de una Gardevoid.

— ¿Gaia?-dijo con curiosidad el hombre mientras recordaba que su hijo tenía una Gardevoid a lo que esta asintió con una sonrisa.

— **Su hijo quiere verle…** -dijo en tono respetuoso la pokemon.

— ¿Dónde está?-susurro lo último mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

— **Está esperándole junto a Mónica para que los tres vayan al apartamento de su hijo…** -dijo con calma la pokemon.

— Ya, ya tranquila…-dijo con calma una voz masculina la cual estaba de espaldas y tenía una capucha de color negra.

— Hijo…-dijo ahora Roy con calma.

— Papa… ¿Dónde esta madre?-dijo con calma el joven justo en el momento en que las puertas de otro de los ascensores se abrían.

— Volveré luego… y mejor piensa en ir despidiendo a esta buena para nada…-dijo con desgane Maia mientras salía del ascensor y finalmente se iba.

— Menos mal…-dijo ahora el hombre maduro para voltear a ver a Mónica la cual estaba sorprendida.

— Dijo que le esperaba en su oficina y que se encargara de eliminar los videos…-dijo con calma la joven.

— Acompáñame Mónica… luego iremos y comeremos algo los dos junto a tu hermanito…-dijo con calma el hombre maduro a lo que su secretaria asintió algo extrañada.

En silencio ambos se dirigieron al ascensor mientras sin saberlo ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento…

¿Cómo había hecho el joven para desaparecer antes de que llegara su madre? Aunque para ambos la respuesta era obvia, eso fue realizado por la fiel Gardevoid del joven… lástima que estuvieran equivocados.

Suspirando ambos se dirigieron con calma a la oficina mientras pensaban que su día no podía ser más raro.

— Hijo ya estamos aquí…-dijo Roy con calma- espero que me puedas explicar algo bien.

— ¡Papa!—dijo su hijo con felicidad luego de que el entrara—Me alegro tanto de verte sano y salvo.

—Hijo mío ¿Qué…?

Roy le abrazó, pero él le hizo un ademán de silencio.

—No puedo explicarles todo ahora—dijo, mirando de reojo hacia ambos lados—Ninguna pared es segura.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ahora con una gran curiosidad su padre.

— Prometo volver luego y explicarles todo, y Mónica…-dijo con calma el joven.

— ¿Si señor?-dijo con calma la secretaria.

— Lamento mucho el trato que te da mi madre…-dijo con algo de pena el joven.

— No se preocupe por eso joven…-dijo Mónica con algo de vergüenza.

— Adiós papa…volveré luego y por favor no le digas nada a mama…-dijo el joven mientras veía a Gardevoid a lo que esta asintió.

— ¿Ella está bien?-alcanzo a decir su padre antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

— Lo está…jamás dejaría que algo le pasara-se escuchó en un susurro la voz del joven luego de que desapareciera al igual que su pokemon.

— No le digas a nadie Mónica…-dijo ahora Roy a lo que su secretaria asintió.

— Sé que no debe importarme… ¿pero cómo le fue con su esposa?-dijo la joven con algo de curiosidad.

— Me fue fatal…ella solo es una interesada… vamos a que te cures esa herida y a comer algo con tu hermanito…-dijo con calma Roy.

— ¿Me invitara a comer?-dijo ahora la joven con algo de pena.

— Por supuesto, solo es una cena y nada más…tampoco es como si fuéramos a tener relaciones, tu hermanito debe tener algo más en que pensar que no sea su enfermedad…-dijo con calma el hombre maduro a lo que la joven asintió.

— Es un buen jefe-aseguro Mónica con una sonrisa aliviada.

— Vamos entonces…-dijo con calma mientras caminaba a lo que la joven le siguió.

 **Unova, cercanías de Ciudad Gres.**

— Daniela te prometo que vengare todo el daño que nos han hecho los plasma…-dijo con calma Max mientras dejaba un ramo de flores.

Lentamente la pregunta de cuanto tardaría en lograrlo invadió su mente, aunque rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos debido a que sabía que pronto seria el momento que ansiaba y el con sus propias manos y con la ayuda de Zekrom ambos harían que los Plasma se arrepintieran de lo sucedido.

— Espero que estén bien…-dijo ahora Max mientras recordaba a los pokemon de su antiguo amor.

 **Sinnoh, Ciudad vetusta.**

— Papa…-dijo en un suspiro Alexis- prometo que me vengare de los causantes de tu sufrimiento…-dijo con calma.

El joven permanecía en silencio mientras veía la tumba de su padre, a su lado se encontraba su Gardevoid la cual compartía el pesar de su entrenador debido a que ella era la cría del pokemon del difunto padre de su entrenador.

— **Vámonos…** -dijo con calma a lo que su fiel pokemon asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

 **Sinnoh, Pueblo Aroma Flor.**

— Mama, papa…-dijo con algo de calma Dizzy mientras dejaba un hermoso ramo de flores en la panteón en donde reposaban los cuerpos de todos sus familiares- donde quiera que estén… siempre les tengo en mente.

— **No fue tu culpa lo sucedido… ni la de ellos** -dijo con calma su novia mientras se acercaba.

— Siento que si lo fue…-dijo ahora mientras abrazaba a su Gardevoid.

— **¿Valió la pena?** -dijo con calma la Psiquica feliz de ser abrazada.

-Si la valió…

Dijo Dizzy con calma mientras veía las tumbas, sin dudas les hacía falta y deseaba que estuvieran con el…pero si lo pensaba bien, si ellos no hubieran muerto él nunca hubiera conocido al dios de los cielos y nunca hubiera sido parte del grupo que destruirán a los equipos.

— **¿Quieres irte?** -dijo con calma la pokemon.

— Si vámonos…-dijo con algo de calma el joven a lo que ambos desaparecieron.

 **Kalos, Ciudad Anistar**

— Hitomi te extraño…-dijo ahora con calma Kage mientras veía la tumba de su prometida.

El joven veía con calma la tumba de su prometida, aunque en su interior pensaba seriamente en todo…el cuerpo de su amada había aparecido hace unos meses.

Lo raro del asunto es que este se encontraba completamente descuartizado y con signos de haber sufrido mucho, además su vientre había sido completamente abierto… _como si alguien le hubiera realizado una cesárea._

— Te prometo que luego de que todo esto termine… buscare a mis niños y me hare cargo de ellos-dijo con simpleza el gijinka mientras pensaba seriamente en el hecho de que la esclava de Kalm tuviera en su poder algunas de las pertenencias de su ya fallecida novia.

Kage vio una última vez la tumba para luego desaparecer usando sus sombras mientras piensa seriamente en que deberá hablar con la joven que el gijinka de Zygarde trajo para que tomara el lugar de ese entrenador… no sabía mucho del tal Alan, solo que era un tanto emo y es una marioneta de Lysson.

 **Kalos Pueblo Crómlech**

— Mama, papa…-dijo con calma Ryu mientras a su lado se encontraba Mayleen.

— **Hemos decidido unirnos al bando ganador…** -dijo con simpleza la pokemon mientras veía a todos lados con algo de inseguridad.

— No vendré a visitarles en un largo tiempo, pero juro por lo felices que fuimos…que vengare sus muertes y destruiré a los Flare-dijo con los puños apretados el joven.

El joven simplemente se mantenía callado, todas las personas que le traicionaron pagarían sus errores, eso incluía a Lysson y Malva.

— **¿Nos vamos?** -dijo ahora Mayleen.

— Si vámonos…-dijo con calma el joven para que ambos desaparecieran.

 **Alola sitio desconocido.**

En una isla a la cual es difícil llegar se podía observar a tres pokemon, uno era una especie de león de color blanco con detalles en rojo y dorado, la siguiente era una especie de murciélago con alas completamente negras y translucidas junto a una pokemon que ash ya había conocido bien, siendo esta la legendaria Magearna.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo más falta?** -dijo ahora con algo de impaciencia el León.

— **Paciencia Solgaleo…el elegido pronto llegara** -dijo con calma Magearna.

— **¿Seguiremos el plan de nuestro padre y los demás de unirnos al elegido y ser sus pokemon?** -dijo con curiosidad Lunala.

— **Por supuesto, son ordenes de Arceus… como legendarios debemos proteger al elegido en las buenas y en las malas** -dijo con calma Solgaleo.

— **Que así sea…** -respondieron al unísono Lunala y Magearna.

 **Kanto, lugar desconocido.**

— No hemos tenido ningún rastro de los legendarios ni de esos chicos…-dijo con calma ahora Domino.

— Tenemos que conseguir algo…-dijo ahora Atenea a lo que todos asintieron.

— Vamos entonces a Sinnoh…-dijo con calma Giovanny a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Hoenn, lugar desconocido.**

— Y debemos buscar la manera de que Groudon y Kyogre lleguen a su forma primigenia-dijo Archie con sequedad.

— Eso es fácil… ellos reaccionaran a los prismas, solamente debemos ubicarlos…-dijo con calma Maxie.

— Y también conseguir la manera de que el mocoso de Ash Ketchum no interfiera como la última vez…-agrego Archie a lo que todos allí asintieron.

— Bien entonces vamos…-dijo con calma la administradora del equipo Aqua para irse junto a su líder.

 **Hoenn, Ciudad Siempre Grande.**

— ¿Cómo que Harley desapareció?-dijo ahora May completamente aterrada.

— Eso fue hace tres meses…estábamos los tres reunidos y él fue un momento al baño y jamás salió…-dijo con calma Drew.

— ¿Cómo pudo salir sin ser visto?-dijo con algo de miedo May.

— Créelo May…-dijo Solidad ahora- solo se llevó sus pokemon y algo de ropa.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de a dónde fue?-dijo con algo de miedo la castaña.

— Ni idea May…nadie salió ni entro a la habitación…-dijo con calma Drew.

— ¡May!-grito ahora Solidad para tomar rápidamente a una inconsciente castaña.

— N-no puede ser…qu-que n-no sea l-lo qu-que est-toy pen-sando…-balbuceaba may con miedo.

Mucho miedo recorría la espalda de la coordinadora debido a que recordaba perfectamente lo dicho por Clemont el día que ella, dawn y algunos más habían tenido el "placer" de conocer a Kage…

Claramente el exlíder de la destruida ciudad Luminalia en la que ellos habían tenido la dicha de escapar y no morir junto a los miles de vidas que se habían perdido aquella vez le había dicho lo poco que sabían hasta el momento de los locos que habían salvado al "idiota" de ash.

Kage era capaz de manipular las sombras y su compañero era el legendario de la destrucción, Yveltal.

Kalm, era el compañero de Zygarde y podía manipular la tierra a su antojo.

Eso sin mencionar al de habilidades psíquicas y a los jóvenes que podían manejar el fuego, uno de ellos tenía por compañero a Ho-oh y la otra a Entei.

Junto a ellos…se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros y todo el ejército de legendarios.

¿Acaso Arceus y esos jóvenes podían ser más cabrones? Primero ella, su hermano y los demás tenían que enfrentarse a ese grupo de raros… los cuales ya le tenían mucho rencor, como para ahora sumar a los rivales que ella y los demás habían conocido a lo largo de su viaje…

— Harley me odia…me odia con toda su alma y haría lo que fuera para vengarse…-dijo aterrada May.

— Sabemos que te odia… ¿a quienes te refieres con "lo que estás pensando"?-dijo ahora Drew asombrado debido a que jamás había visto tanto terror en la joven.

— May…dime que no fuiste tú la joven que se enfrentó a ese chico y a Uxie…-dijo de forma seria Solidad.

— ¿Conociste a Uxie y peleaste contra él?-dijo asombrado Drew.

— Fue una historia larga…solo diré que ellos aparecieron de la nada y nos atacaron-dijo con miedo May.

— ¿Fueron ellos quienes destruyeron tu hogar verdad?-dijo Drew asombrado aunque se le notaba cierto enojo.

— Ellos fueron los culpables…nosotros somos inocentes-dijo may con calma.

— Te prometo que no permitiré que ellos te hagan sufrir más…-dijo drew con calma mientras veía a la castaña con cariño.

— Drew muchas gracias…-dijo May con felicidad aunque en el interior sonreía con maldad debido a que jamás diría la verdad de lo que le había hecho a Ash.

A un lado de ellos dos, Solidad veía con seriedad todo mientras pensaba seriamente en la ausencia de Harley y de un chico de Pueblo Paleta.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

— Preciosa May, eso me gusta de ti…me gusta verte completamente asustada linda-resonó con burla la voz del desaparecido coordinador a su lado Banette y Cacturne sonreían con burla.

— **¿Qué tanto le hará?** -dijo Banette ahora.

— Mucho, solo espera mi regreso tonta de May y el miedo que sientes ahora… será nada-aseguro con una sonrisa maliciosa Harley el cual estaba vestido como siempre siendo el único cambio su cabello un poco más largo.

A un lado del coordinador Ash veía su reacción una sonrisa llena de maldad para luego enfocar de nuevo y ver fijamente a través de la pequeña pantalla lo que estaba haciendo los equipos de las regiones.

 **Sinnoh, Sitio Desconocido.**

— Finalmente… mis investigaciones están terminadas-dijo con una sonrisa maligna Plutón mientras veía a Saturno, Ceres y Mars quienes le veían con seriedad.

— ¿Qué investigaciones abuelo?-dijo Saturno con seriedad.

— Como invocar a Giratina y a Arceus…-dijo el hombre anciano a lo que los comandantes se asombraron.

— ¿Se puede invocar a ambos?-dijo con asombro Mars.

— Solo si sabes cómo…la cadena roja de Cyrus fue buena, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle…-dijo con calma Plutón.

— ¿Cuál es el detalle?-dijo Saturno asombrado.

— Es el siguiente…-dijo Plutón con calma mientras empezaba a explicar todo lo descubierto a sus sub-ordinados a lo que estos escuchaban atentamente.

 **Sinnoh, pueblo Hojas gemelas.**

— Y eso fue lo que paso mama-dijo Dawn mientras veía a su madre.

— Enfrentarte a un legendario…debió ser una gran batalla-dijo Johanna con calma.

— La fue aunque perdí…-dijo con calma la joven.

— Hija, Zoey, Nando y varios más como Kenny quieren saber si seguirás participando en concursos-dijo su madre calmada, algo de lo que decía su hija no le parecía aunque no sabía que era.

— Por supuesto que si mama…los concursos son lo que más amo-dijo con emoción Dawn.

— Entonces prepárate debido a que pronto tendrás que reunir listones…-dijo con emoción Johanna a lo que su hijo asintió y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

 **Unova, cuartel del equipo plasma.**

Una hermosa joven caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, su belleza era abrumadora a pesar de solo contar con 16 años, y aunque una sonrisa tranquila adornaba sus labios…esa joven había sufrido mucho a pesar de su corta edad y había sido víctimas de experimentos que habían provocado que ella fuera una persona con dos personalidades en su interior.

La joven suspiro lentamente mientras observaba el objeto que se encontraba en el cofre que estaba en sus manos, con decisión decidió abrir la puerta de la oficina en la que sabía que Ghechis le esperaba.

— Al fin estas aquí María…-dijo ahora Ghechis mientras se acercaba hacia la joven la cual acababa de entrar a su oficina.

— Mi señor…-dijo con calma la joven aunque por dentro sentía mucha rabia hacia el responsable de quien hacía 10 años le había secuestrado a ella y a su amigo.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-dijo con enojo Ghechis mientras veía a la joven.

— Por supuesto…aquí lo tiene-dijo con calma la joven mientras entregaba el cofre que estaba en sus manos.

— Muchas gracias por traerme la punta de ADN…con esto podremos averiguar cómo fusionar a Kyurem con Reshiram o Zekrom…-dijo con calma Ghechis.

— No es nada mi señor…-dijo con una sonrisa falsa la joven para retirarse.

— Al menos eres más útil que el imbécil de Jack…-dijo Ghechis para ver la reacción de la joven.

— Me gustaría que respetara su memoria…-menciono la joven con los puños apretados para finalmente salir de la vista de ghechis.

— Esa tonta esperanza que tienes de que el té salvara me encargare de destruírtela pequeña…eso luego de que esclavicemos a Keldeo-dijo Ghechis con maldad.

 **Unova, zona desconocida.**

— ¿Cómo que Ash te hizo esas heridas a ti y dejo en ese estado a Cilan?-dijo con un deje de asombro N.

— Así es N…Ash casi nos mata a todos-dijo Iris a través de su videomisor.

— No se Iris… ¿estas segura de que Ash es el loco que dices que es?-dijo con calma el joven de cabellos verdes.

— Si lo es…en este momento Cilan está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa…-dijo Iris con enojo.

— Averiguare lo concerniente a mi viejo amigo y te daré una respuesta sobre si ayudarles a buscarlo y a llevarlo a la justicia por sus crímenes…-dijo con calma N.

— Gracias N…tu ayuda será de mucha importancia para evitar que Ash manipule a los pokemon legendarios como Reshiram-dijo con calma Iris para colgar la video llamada.

— Reshiram…no permitiré que sufras de nuevo-dijo con calma ahora el joven.

N pensaba seriamente en todo, solo conoció a Ash por poco tiempo y a pesar de que desconocía que él tenía el estatus de elegido y que ahora era la clave para destruir a los equipos de una vez por todas, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más.

— No creo que seas capaces de todas estas cosas que dice Iris-dijo N con calma.

— ¿Has sabido algo N?-dijo con calma Concordia.

— Para nada…Ash sé que no fuiste capaz de lo que dice Iris, y he visto que respetas a los pokemon y los ves como tu familia, todo eso te hace inocente…-dijo N con calma.

— ¿Temes que Ash le haga algo a Reshiram?-dijo Concordia con calma.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo-dijo N con firmeza.

El de cabellos verdes pensaba en todo lo dicho por su vieja amiga Iris, por los momentos decidió que no creería en las palabras de la morena aunque le haría creer que si, en su interior algo le decía que su viejo amigo era inocente y que debía mantenerse neutral para que si algún día Arceus le permitía volver a ver a Ash o a la legendaria Reshiram indagar y tratar de obtener sus respuestas.

 **Kalos, cuartel de los Flare.**

— ¡Callen a estos estúpidos mocosos!-se escuchó ahora el grito de caléndula.

— ¡Quien fuera la madre o el padre de estos bastarditos para aguantárselos!-replico ahora Melia enojada.

— Solo están exagerando…-dijo con sequedad Xero.

— ¡Tú dices eso debido a que esos mocosos solo son tus sujetos de pruebas y no tienes que alimentarlos ni cambiarles el pañal!

Reprocho con enojo Melia debido a que estaba hastiada de pelear con los bebes los cuales no paraban de llorar durante horas y solo tomaban descansos de unos breves minutos y cuando sus pequeños cuerpos no podían soportar más y necesitaban dormir para que sus energías fueran renovadas.

Lo cual era malo debido a que al despertar seguían llorando como siempre por un buen par de horas.

— ¡Encárgate de los bastardos aunque sea una semana para que veas los cansones que son!-grito con enfado Caléndula.

— Xero…de acuerdo a los últimos exámenes médicos y genéticos, los mocosos no tienen nada de especial…-dijo con preocupación Amapola.

— Deja de bromear con algo tan importante-le rebatió con enojo Xero.

— No estoy jugando…al parecer los mocosos al no percibir cerca de ellos a sus padres se están protegiendo de nosotros de esta manera-dijo con preocupación Amapola.

— ¿Hablas en serio?-dijo con preocupación Xero mientras veía delante suyo a través de una cámara la habitación en la que se encontraban los bebes los cuales no paraban de llorar por sus padres.

— Si… todos los análisis han salido negativos…estamos pensando que puede ser eso, o que su madre al morir hizo eso para proteger a los bastardos aún más allá de la muerte-dijo con preocupación Amapola.

— Iré a revisar los análisis, asegúrense de que los mocosos estén cómodos y de que el traje de expansión que está en la mocosa de Matiere tome el control total de la mente de esa mocosa para usarla como arma ante la ausencia de Alan-dijo Xero mientras salía rápidamente de la sala.

— Tantas esperanzas puestas en Alan para nada-dijo con reproche Melia.

— Gracias a nuestro líder te hiciste fuerte mocoso y gracias a nosotros tu pokemon puede mega evolucionar-siguió con enojo Amapola.

— Pero nos la pagaras…tan pronto encontremos a la novata y buena para nada de Manon nos desquitaremos con ella y sus pokemon-aseguro con rabia Caléndula.

— Y si el experimento de control mental funciona en la mocosa tu serás el siguiente escogido para ser controlado mentalmente, así que cuídate de que no te volvamos a ver Alan-dijo en un susurro Melia a lo que sus compañeras asintieron con sonrisas siniestras.

 **Hoenn, Ciudad Algaria.**

— ¿Qué es lo que he ocasionado Manon?-se cuestionó Alan con sequedad mientras estaba parado a las afueras del centro pokemon.

— **¿Buscara a los Flare luego de esto?** -dijo con una gran seriedad Charizard mientras veía a su entrenador.

— Ni siquiera puedo hablar con ellos sin que sienta que voy a morir…no tiene sentido-resoplo molesto el joven.

— **¿Buscara a Manon entonces?** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona el volador.

— Entrenare y me volveré lo más fuerte posible para luego buscar a Kalm y a los demás y derrotarlos, solo así me regresaran a Manon-dijo con calma el azabache.

— **¿De verdad podre derrotar al Metagross de Kalm?** -dijo con calma el volador mientras recordaba el ataque físico y especial tan monstruoso que tenía ese pokemon y lo fuerte que era.

— Si entrenamos lo suficiente si…aunque sabemos que Kalm no se quedara sentado mientras nosotros esperamos que ellos comiencen a atacar de nuevo-dijo Alan con un suspiro.

— **¿Eso significa que?** -dijo extrañado el pokemon volador.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de volver a perder contra alguno de ellos-dijo con seriedad el azabache a lo que el pokemon dio un suspiro en señal de cansancio.

Ya eran tres los meses que ambos llevaban buscando por todo Hoenn a la joven desaparecida, tres meses recorriendo de norte a sur la región.

Tres meses en los que Alan mantenía la esperanza de que quien se la llevo, la hubiera dejado tirada en alguna parte de la región.

También eran tres los meses en que Alan estaba mucho más puntilloso de lo normal… terminando de pagar con los pokemon salvajes la rabia que sentía al haber perdido contra Kalm y no haber podido proteger a manon, y también pagando su rabia con cualquiera que lo retara a una batalla pokemon.

— Mejor entremos…tenemos que descansar y mañana entrenar para más batallas y aprender a usar las formas mega de Metagross y Tyranitar-dijo el azabache a lo que su pokemon asintió.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

— Que bien se siente este poder Arceus…-dijo con locura el azabache a lo que el dios asintió.

— **Y se sentirá mucho mejor cuando termines de entrenar todo el poder y tu aura…** -dijo el dios con sequedad a lo que Ash asintió.

— Que así sea…ya quiero empezar mi venganza y destruir a los equipos para siempre…-dijo el azabache con locura.

— **Ash, he hablado con los legendarios** -dijo el dios con seriedad.

— ¿Y?-dijo con frialdad el azabache debido a que esperaba que fuera importante lo que iba a decir.

— **Han decidido que te ayudaran en todo… permanecerán a tu lado y te protegerán de todo a partir de ahora…** -dijo el dios de manera severa a lo que el azabache asintió.

— ¿Quiénes?-pregunto con curiosidad.

— **De Kanto, Johto y Hoenn han decidido que se te unirán a tu causa Mewtwo, Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Latias y Jirachi** -dijo el dios con sequedad a lo que el elegido asintió.

— ¿Y de las demás regiones?-indago con algo de interés el moreno.

— **Palkia, Regigigas, Mesprit, Azelf, Cresselia, Heatran, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Meloetta, Terrakion, Landorus, Tornadus, Thundurus, Genesect, Xerneas, Diancie, Hoopa y Volcanion** -finalizo el dios.

— Arceus…-dijo Ash de manera fría dándose cuenta de algo.

— **¿Sí?** -respondió el dios de la misma manera fría.

— Mencionaste a Alola… ¿Qué ocurre con los legendarios de aquella región?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Ash.

— **También se unirán a tu equipo…hable hace poco con Magearna y dijo que convenció a sus compañeros de que estén a tu lado hasta el final** -dijo el dios a lo que el azabache asintió.

— ¿Cómo se llaman los legendarios de ese lugar?-dijo con calma Ash mientras recordaba a Magearna y su relación con Volcanion.

— **Por el momento contamos con la ayuda de Solgaleo, Lunaala y Magearna…desconozco si alguno más se unirá o si deberé ir y encargarme de quienes no ayuden-** dijo el dios con ligero tono de reproche.

— Arceus, esa es buena noticia, con el poder de todos esos legendarios ejecutare mi venganza más fácil… aunque aún tengo la pregunta de qué ocurre con Latios, Raikou y Reshiram-demando saber Ash con calma.

— **Ellos tres han decidido seguirte y ser tus pokemon por los momentos…** -dijo con calma el dios.

— **Padre perdona la tardanza-** dijo con calma Latios mientras llegaba luego de haber jugado un tiempo con su viejo amigo Pikachu.

— **Si Ash, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas junto a Latias-** dijo el ratón eléctrico mientras se subía al hombro de su entrenador.

— **Ash, prepara tus cosas, los demás no deben tardar en venir y entonces nos iremos…** -expreso en tono autoritario el dios a lo que Latios, Pikachu y el mencionado asintieron.

— Claro Arceus, así lo hare-dijo el azabache para salir de allí aunque no se esperaba lo último que escucharía del dios.

— **Ash, debes saber que Reshiram, Latios y Raikou esperaran a ver si esas personas a las cuales han decidido darles la oportunidad de vivir aceptan unirse al nuevo mundo que tu crearas o perecerán con este viejo mundo, sus nombres son N, Reggie y Jimmy** -expreso la divinidad absoluta para más asombro del elegido.

— ¿N y Reggie?-cuestiono extrañado Ash al escuchar los nombres de su viejo amigo y del hermano mayor de su rival en sinnoh.

— **Así es y me gusta el trato que le diste a esos tres… y toma esto, te servirá para practicar tu recién despertado poder psíquico.**

Dijo con calma el dios para que luego una pequeña esfera de color negra con morado saliera de su cuerpo y esta quedara en la palma de la mano del elegido y su ahora entrenador.

— ¿Qué es?-dijo curioso Ash.

— **He roto la influencia que le han hecho a la mocosa algunos de tus compañeros y he jugado un poco con ella, destruye esos recuerdos y has que nunca despierte** -sugirió con maldad el dios para luego desaparecer.

— Mewtwo-dijo con sequedad Ash mientras el mencionado aparecía a su lado.

— **¿Sí?** -dijo cortante el pokemon.

— Enséñame a manipular estos recuerdos…quiero regresárselos a Bonnie luego de que elimine muchas cosas y ponga varias mentiras en su lugar, si antes no odio a Clemont por lo que hizo, con esto lo hará sin tener opciones-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa siniestra y en su hombro el ratoncito eléctrico sonreía con burla.

— **Eres retorcido, eso me gusta** -dijo el psíquico para que los tres desaparecieran.

 **Zona desconocida.**

— Al fin volvimos…-dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo Tory y Crystal mientras entraban con cuidado.

— Así es-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ryu, Rai, Maiko, Alexis, Ethan y los demás los cuales aparecieron en distintos lugares.

— Qué bueno que llegan, ya casi nos íbamos…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rafe y Rebecca.

— **Si ya todos están listos-** dijo con seriedad Mewtwo para que las pocas pertenencias de todos aparecieran.

— Si vámonos…-dijo Ash con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron.

— Ahora nos toca mucho más fuerte-dijo Albert con calma debido a que deseaba terminar su entrenamiento tanto como con los legendarios y los demás como conocer un poco las formas de entrenamiento de Alola.

— Entremos de una buena vez…-dijo Ash en tono autoritario para que un portal apareciera.

— Como ordenes Ash.

Dijeron al unísono Kalm, Tory, Albert, Crystal y Sara para que todos asintieran y entraran junto a Arceus, los núcleos de Zygarde, Mew, Mewtwo y las demás personas y pokemon que habían decidido unirse a la causa como Sabrina, Tracey, Mary, Dalia, James, Jessie aunque extrañamente los últimos dos ahora le tenían temor al que ellos conocían como el bobo y sus brazos les estaba causando dolores muy fuertes.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

— Al fin llegamos…-dijo ahora Crystal con entusiasmo.

— **Elegido, finalmente nos conocemos…** -dijo alguien a su espalda por lo que todos se voltearon encontrándose a tres pokemon.

— ¿Quiénes son?-dijo Ash curioso.

— **Padre, finalmente están aquí** -dijo Lunala de manera respetuosa mientras veía a Arceus.

— No pensamos que vendrían, pero es bueno que estén aquí-dijo Magearna mientras se acercaba con un ramo de flores hacia Volcanion.

— **Hemos decidido ser de su grupo de pokemon elegido** -dijo Solgaleo ahora mientras veía a Pikachu y los demás pokemon del mencionado los cuales estaban detrás.

— Que así sea…-dijo Tory ahora mientras en sus manos sostenía el huevo pokemon que se encontraba resguardado en su frasco.

— Vamos entonces chicos…todavía debemos volvernos más fuertes-dijo Ash con calma a lo que todos asintieron.

Todos empezaron a caminar cuando de repente los huevos que se encontraban en los frascos que descansaban en las manos de Tory y Crystal comenzaron a brillar.

— ¡Van a nacer!-dijeron ambos entrenadores para poner los frascos en el suelo rápidamente y sacar con cuidado los huevos de ambos pokemon.

— **Finalmente…** -dijo con calma Merrick mientras veía los huevos los cuales brillaban con mucha más intensidad.

Un poderoso resplandor de color blanco obligo tanto a los chicos como a los pokemon a cerrar los ojos por unos leves segundos para que luego todos los abrieran.

— Hola pequeño Magi…-dijo Crystal ahora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pequeño Magikarp.

— **¡Qué lindo!** -gritaron ahora Pikara, Plusle y Minun mientras veían desde los hombros de sus entrenadores a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

— Hola pequeño…yo soy tu nuevo entrenador-dijo ahora con una sonrisa calmada Tory mientras veía al pequeño Ralts.

— **¡Mucho gusto!** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el pequeño psíquico.

— Chicos vamos…

Dijo con sequedad Ash a lo que todos asintieron y se dedicaron a salir de esa pequeña costa para conseguir un sitio poblado y luego de eso, dedicarse todos ellos a terminar tanto su entrenamiento con los legendarios como aprender más sobre las nuevas formas de batalla en esa inexplorada y desconocida región junto a sus pokemon.

El regreso de aquellos que estaban dispuestos a matar y asesinar a diestra y siniestra con tal de ayudar al elegido a destruir a los equipos de una vez y para siempre y habían tomado el lugar de los ex amigos del azabache estaba cerca al igual que el regreso de Ash, el cual ya había decidido limpiar el mundo de todos aquellos que lastimaban a los pokemon y destruir a todos los que se le opusieran fueran humanos o pokemon.

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabían, la ayuda estaba en camino al igual que un gran número de problemas que venían junto a la ayuda que podían dar los descendientes de todos.

Así, todos ellos, con la esperanza y el deseo de venganza de quienes hicieron sus vidas un infierno y un mejor mundo, y quien sabe, nuevos pokemon y aliados que se sumen a su causa, los chicos y Ash juran en su interior llevar su objetivo hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

 **Zona de descanso, 24 años en el futuro.**

— Le toca a Sara cuidar de que Cinthya no se escape…-dijo el azabache a lo que la mencionada asintió.

— ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?-dijo con ansias la mujer.

— Adelante…-dijo el azabache con sequedad a lo que la mujer asintió emocionada.

— Bien, ¿entonces podemos ocupar las habitaciones?-pregunto con calma Kalm.

— Adelante…-dijo el azabache con indiferencia.

— ¿Yo que debo hacer?-dijo Maiko ahora.

— Vete de nuevo a la selva, te doy la libertad de irte y no volver nunca más, total contigo no contamos…-dijo el elegido con calma para desaparecer.

— Iré un rato a hablar con las chicas…-dijo con calma Sabrina para desaparecer junto a Clair.

 **Zona de descanso, Jardín delantero.**

En el jardín de la residencia en donde Ash y su harem vivían se podía observar bellos arbustos de bayas junto a algunos árboles florales junto a una piscina en la que nadaban algunos pokemon como los Blastoise, Feraligarth, Samurott, Greninja, Crawdaunt y demás pokemon acuáticos de Ash, en el centro del bello jardín había una mesa con una sombrilla en la que se encontraban reunidas el harem del dueño de la casa con excepción de Cinthya.

— Y eso fue lo que me dijo Mewtwo-termino de narrar Clair a sus compañeras de esposo.

— Yo sinceramente me esperaba algo como eso…-dijo con calma Miette.

A los lados de Miette se encontraban Alexa, Anabel, Hiedra y Daisy las cuales asintieron.

— ¿Acaso no les molesta eso?-dijo con calma Dalia.

— Para nada…-comenzó a decir Hiedra.

— Sabemos que Ash es muy posesivo y celoso…-dijo con calma Zoey.

— Sabíamos muy bien la verdad de que es un jodido loco al que, si algún día intentas dejar, matará a todos a tu alrededor y te obligará a seguir con él, y que debido a que si eres de su harem solo te queda aceptar sus castigos, debido a que solo te matara cuando su amor sea tan grande como las ganas de arrancarte el corazón y comérselo-dijo con calma Alexa.

— Aun a pesar de saber eso… a ninguna de nosotros nos importó cuando nos acostamos con él y aceptamos compartirle entre tantas mujeres y con los pokemon…-dijo con calma Anabel.

— Además a pesar de todo ha sido un buen padre…-dijo con calma Korrina.

— Aun con niños que no eran suyos y que ha sabido criar y les ha enseñado bien a amar y respetar a los pokemon…-dijo con calma Anabel mientras pensaba en Blue, Silver, Annie y Hana.

— **Aunado a eso ha sabido cumplir tanto como hombre, esposo y padre…** -añadió con calma Latias.

— Y es un muy buen entrenador tanto de los pokemon de todos los tipos como de los legendarios…-añadió Sabrina ahora.

— Y la del problema es Cinthya debido a que nosotras no nos ha levantado la mano…-dijo con calma Jazmine.

— ¿piensan seguir con el luego de saber esto?-dijo con algo de calma Clair.

— **Oh, vamos Clair… sabes bien que Ash no te hará daño nunca al menos que prefiera matarte y comerse tu corazón, mientras no lo hagas enojar no te tocara un cabello por el simple hecho de que te eligió como una de sus esposas** -dijo Diancie con calma.

— **Además la del problema es Cinthya, no somos nosotros…** -dijo con calma Mew.

— Ella tiene la culpa de lo que le pase…-dijo Zoey con calma.

— **Saben bien que nosotras no tenemos ningún antecedente de aborto como lo tiene Cinthya** -dijo con calma Latias.

— **Y ese motivo es algo para que Ash desprecie aún más Cinthya al haber abortado a uno de sus hijos…** -dijo con calma Jirachi.

— Eso explica las tres veces que Ash mantuvo aislada a Cinthya mientras duraban sus gestaciones-dijo con calma ahora Dalia.

— **Las tres veces que se la llevo a Alola y la dejo al cuidado del profesor…** -agrego con calma Meloetta.

— **Sin mencionar que Cinthya siempre volvía un mes después de parir…** -dijo con calma Diancie.

— Algo contrario con lo que hacía con nosotras…-dijo con calma y una pequeña sonrisa Korrina.

Un suspiro colectivo salió de todas las chicas y pokemon mientras recordaban el trato especial que Ash les daba tan pronto sabía que estaban embarazadas.

— ¿Piensan seguir con Ash luego de saber esto?-dijo Clair con calma.

Todas las chicas y pokemon se vieron fijamente y asintieron como una sola alma.

— No vengas a hacerte la inocente… tu eres tan adicta a Ash como todas nosotras. Si lo dejáramos moriríamos de la pena. Además sabes bien que si huiríamos nos encontraría...-dijo con calma Jazmine.

— De ser necesario nos buscaría en la dimensión en la que se encontraban J y Cyrus-dijo con calma Zoey.

— Hasta en el mismísimo mundo distorsión nos encontraría…-dijo con resignación Miette.

— Y entonces su ira y rabia no tendrían límites…-agrego ahora Korrina.

— Sin mencionar que lo que nos recordaba prácticamente todos los días de que el día que se cansara, se desharía de nosotros y no seriamos de nadie más vimos que es verdad…-dijo con calma Hiedra.

— **Así que es mejor no buscar lo que no se nos ha perdido…** -agrego con calma Mew a lo que todos asintieron.

— ¿Ustedes que piensan de Cinthya?-dijo con algo de calma Anabel.

— Entendemos que le tengas cierto rencor a ella…-dijo Hiedra ahora.

— Y que en el pasado tomaras su puesto…-le siguió Sabrina con calma.

— Pero ha hecho el mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse al lado de Ash-dijo con calma Zoey mientras veía a la de cabellos lilas.

— Tiene razón, en quien no confió es en Maiko…-dijo con calma la mujer mientras Sabrina, Alexia, Mew, Meloetta, Diancie y Korrina asintieron.

— ¿Qué te cuesta dejar que mantenga su ilusión de que algún día Cinthya será suya?-interrogo ahora Hiedra.

— ¿Es una ilusión o una obsesión?-dijo con calma Anabel.

— No le hace daño a nadie y es inofensiva…-dijo Hiedra con enojo.

— ¿Realmente es inofensiva?-cuestiono ahora Anabel.

— **Esta celosa…** -dijo Jirachi ahora.

— ¿Saben qué edad tendría Yoichi si hubiera nacido?-dijo Anabel ahora.

— 18 años…y tienes razón-dijo ahora Dalia dándose cuenta del detalle al que su compañera quería llegar.

— **Aun así, Cinthya sigue aquí…aunque desconozco por cuánto tiempo más** -dijo con calma Latias para irse flotando levemente.

— Creo que iré a descansar…-dijo con calma Anabel mientras se levantaba.

— **Entendemos tu preocupación Anabel, también entendemos el hecho de que no quieres a tu hijo cerca del joven Drakeon…** -dijo con calma Jirachi.

— **De hecho ninguno de nosotros queremos que ese joven se acerque a nuestros hijos…** -dijo Mew con calma.

— Pero debes saber que si todo se arregla, tu hijo y el joven Drakeon serán los mejores amigos…-dijo con calma Sabrina.

— Tu hija tampoco se queda atrás ¿verdad Natsume?-contraataco una en apariencia calmada Hiedra.

— Si mi hijo y ese joven se vuelven los mejores amigos… ¿Dónde quedan John, Atsuya y Alain?-dijo con calma Anabel.

— En la basura… ¿dónde más crees que terminaran?-dijo con enojo Hiedra.

— Definitivamente los Drakeon solo saben causar problemas…-dijo Anabel ahora para retirarse.

— ¿Alguien sabe cómo fue que mi hijo se enteró de la verdad?-cuestiono ahora por saber la verdad de lo ocurrido hace unos días Sabrina.

— **Tu hijo se metió a la mente de su padre y este le permitió saber la verdad sabiendo lo que sucedería…** -dijo Mew ahora mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

— **¿No se supone que Ash puede detectar todo lo que ocurre y bloquear su mente?** -dijo ahora Meloetta.

— **Así es, pero él lo hizo a propósito…** -dijo Diancie con calma.

— Entiendo…-dijo Hiedra ahora con calma mientras pensaba que su esposo tenía la inteligencia de Ninetales, Alakazam, Espeon, Gardevoid, Mewtwo y Mew juntos.

— Si no hay nada más que hablar me retiro-dijo Sabrina a lo que todas asintieron y se retiraron de allí.

 **Habitación de Anabel.**

— ¿Por qué de todos los jóvenes tiene que ser mi hijo?-dijo con algo de enojo Anabel.

— **Cálmate Anabel… confiemos en que tus hijos hagan lo que les pediste** -dijo con calma Espeon mientras se subía a las piernas de la bella mujer.

— No sabes lo mucho que te extraño…-dijo con calma mientras veía una vieja foto que se habían hecho Lucy y ella cuando la difunta se encontraba embarazada y cómo fue su padecimiento.

 **Flashback de Anabel.**

— _Lucy... según los exámenes que acabamos de hacer, tu riñón derecho ha dejado de funcionar... sin contar que tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas y tu cuerpo está dejando de absorber los nutrientes que necesitas... voy a ser franca... tú...-dijo con algo de_ _tristeza la profesora Ivy._

— _Ya falta poco Lucy… ya casi sale… —Alentó Nimori quien fungía como enfermera de confianza y asistía los partos de las chicas del harem y las demás._

 _El sudor empapaba completamente su rostro. No podía más… estaba agotada…_

— _Amiga… tú puedes… —Alentó Anabel mientras en sus brazos se encontraba la primera de las gemelas._

— _Lo siento… —Soltó Lucy frustrada mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro— No tengo más fuerzas…_

— _¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Ash y Raikou confían en ti! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo amiga!_

 _-Tu pareja confió en ti Lucy…no lo decepciones-dijo Nimori con calma._

 _Lucy suspiró largamente, la debilidad en su cuerpo la tenía nula de sentidos y el dolor la estaba matando. Pero tenía que luchar por sus hijas… era lo único que importaba en esos momentos._

— _¡Un poco más Lucy! ¡Sólo un poco más!_

 _El grito de aliento de la madre resonó por todas las paredes de la sala, y una vez que este cesó, se escuchó el llanto de una bebé recién nacida._

 _—Es otra niña… —Nimori sonrió al igual que Anabel._

 _Lucy jadeó con complicaciones hasta moderar su respiración, estaba temblando, y las ojeras se apoderaron de sus preciosos ojos rojos— D-Dáme-las… —Rogó._

 _Envolvieron a las niñas en dos de las toallas calientes y se las pasaron a la madre._

 _La mujer recibió a las gemelas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_

— _Son preciosas… —Admiró a las niñas mientras acariciaba las pelusitas idénticas al color de ella._

— _De todos modos voy a ayudarte a cuidarlas…-mascullo Anabel con decisión._

— _En cuanto a eso… — Lucy tosió sangre— Tengo que pedirte un favor… —Su respiración se agitó más de lo normal— Si no sobrevivo de aquí a la noche… prométeme que las cuidarás como si estas fueran tuyas…-dijo de manera agónica._

* * *

— _Hey... –Llamó Yamabi con calma- Entonces... ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlas...? –Comentó mientras miraba fijamente la tumba de los padres de las bebes._

 _Anabel apretó los puños, mientras observaba a las gemelas durmiendo en su cochecito doble, hace muy poco habían descubierto que cada vez que alguna de las bebes se enojaban eran capaces de crear tormentas eléctricas._

— _Como su padre…-fue el pensamiento de casi todas las chicas el día que hicieron ese descubrimiento._

— _Esta se llamara Annie…-dijo Anabel ahora mientras cargaba a la mayor de las bebes._

— _Y esta será Hana…-finalizo Ash con calma mientras cargaba a la menor._

 **Fin del Flashback de Anabel.**

— **¿Anabel estas bien?** -dijo con calma Espeon.

-Por supuesto pequeña…estoy bien, vamos-dijo con calma la mujer para salir de su habitación junto a su pokemon.

 **Laboratorio Subterráneo, portal.**

— ¿Y bien?-dijo con frialdad Dizzy mientras veía a Sam y a Alexis los cuales se encontraban con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos hombres se encontraban levitando mientras un leve destello azul salía de sus cuerpos, a un lado de ellos Dialga, Celebi y Palkia usaban su poder en conjunto para determinar la ubicación de Diana.

— Estará bien, logro llegar al lado de los demás-dijo Alexis con seriedad luego de haber abierto sus ojos.

— Bien, cuando vuelva esa jovencita me escuchara…-dijo con frialdad Dizzy para retirarse de allí.

 **Habitación de Samantha.**

En la habitación que Samantha y Szary habían aceptado compartir ambos adultos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, a un lado de ellos la espada y el cañón de hielo estaban en el suelo.

— Tenemos que hablar…-dijo Maiko ahora sería mientras entraba y veía a los dos adultos.

— Claro Maiko… ¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo Samantha con algo de amabilidad.

— Es sobre tu impertinente hijo Zafiro…-dijo con enojo Maiko.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro hijo?-dijo Szary ahora con aparente calma.

Maiko estaba tan enojada por lo que habían hecho el joven de cabellos azules y su hermana, que ni siquiera se molestó en notar que la temperatura del cuarto que antes de su llegada estaba a temperatura ambiente, ahora se había vuelto fría de repente.

— ¿Qué modales le enseñaste a tu hijo, acaso nunca le enseñaste a no ser un metiche?-dijo con enojo la castaña.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Samantha con el ceño un poco fruncido.

— ¡A que tu hijo es un malcriado y un irrespetuoso que se cree más que los demás solo por ser un Kurai Rida y no lo educaste bien!-exploto ahora Maiko.

— ¿Qué acaso te crees la madre de mis hijos o su padre?-dijo Szary ahora con enojo para que la habitación quedara completamente congelada.

— Ice y Zafiro son unos igualados y unos malcriados…-dijo Maiko ahora.

— Largo…nadie me dirá como criar a mis hijos-dijo Samantha ahora mientras se levantaba con enojo y tomaba su espada.

— ¿A eso le llamas criar?-dijo Maiko ahora con seriedad.

— ¡Ya basta, lárgate de aquí…tú no eres nadie para insultar a mis hijos, y como yo los crie es mi problema de todas formas yo los parí y tú no!-grito Samantha con enojo ahora mientras veía a la castaña.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, hija de asesino?-increpo Maiko ahora.

— Sabes que no me gusta que se metan con mi pasado maldita…-gruño ahora Samantha para acercarse hacia Maiko con su espada en la mano.

— ¡Tus hijos son unos malcriados debido a lo que dejaste ser muy libertinos!-grito ahora la mujer castaña para luego sentir un ardor en su mejilla.

— Como criemos a nuestros hijos es problema nuestro…dijo Szary ahora con enojo.

— Pues permítanme decirles que son unos completos malcriados…-dijo Maiko ahora para ser jalada del cabello por una furiosa Samantha.

— ¡Tú hijo es un bastardo que influenciaste con la idea de que Cinthya debe ser tuya y en estos momentos Ash debe estarse preparando para violarla al menos que ya lo esté haciendo!-dijo Samantha ahora mientras la soltaba en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Al menos es mejor que los seis hijos que tuviste!-le respondió Maiko ahora mientras entraba y se dirigía a golpear a la mujer.

— ¡Tu hijo es un asqueroso humano y Ash tiene toda la razón al celar a su hija y querer alejarla de un simple humano!-gruño Samantha ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Maiko furiosa para acercarse a ella pero fue detenida por Szary.

— ¡Ninguno de nuestros hijos tiene permitido enamorarse de un simple y asqueroso humano! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!-dijo Samantha ahora con seriedad.

Maiko veía con odio a Samantha pero se mantuvo firme en mirarla fijamente. Samantha observó a Szary y este asintió inmediatamente, la experta espadachín regresó la mirada hacia Maiko y su esposo apretó su agarre sobre Maiko al no ver respuesta.

— ¿Lo entiendes?... – Samantha siseó.

Ash y ninguno de ellos no iban a permitir que alguno de sus hijos sucumbiera ante algún humano, ellos no permitirían que SU sangre se mezclara con la de alguien tan bajo a ellos. Así que NO.

NO, NO, Y NO. Los únicos dignos de un Kurai Rida era otro Kurai Rida o alguno de sus pokemon, y en el caso de los Holders, Mitsuru y Emerald eran los únicos que debían buscar pareja en alguno de los Kurai Rida o en algún pokemon.

— Por eso siempre quise ser libre…-dijo Maiko ahora para salir de allí.

— Lo hiciste porque siempre consideraste que no éramos dignos de tenerte como amiga, y no quiero que vuelvas a insultar a alguno de mis hijos-dijo Samantha ahora para verla fijamente con rabia a los ojos.

— Tu comezaste todo esto, no criaste bien a tus mocosos malcriados...-Dijo Maiko ahora para sentir su brazo derecho pesado y un liquido que se escurria del izquierdo.

—Largate o no nos responsabilizaremos si te matamos...-dijeron Szary y Samantha con voz fria mientras un aura congelante salia del brazo de el hombre y la espada de la chica se encontraba manchada de sangre.

— ¡Imbéciles!-rugio ahora Maiko para ver uno de sus brazos congelados y el otro herido con una cortada que abarcaba todo su brazo y de la cual mucha sangre salia.

— No permitiremos que insultes a nuestros hijos-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que la sombra se llevaba a Maiko.

 **Ha** **bitación de Kalm.**

El Hombre simplemente se encontraba revisando su Dexnav mientras veía los ataques que podían aprender los pokemon que se encontraban en la habitación, aunque tuviera trabajo que hacer eso no significaba que no podía darse un respiro y desde hace mucho tiempo quería darse un día para solo él y sus pokemon en el Bastión batalla de Kalos.

Metagross, Beautifly, Altaria, Swampert, Electivire, Magmortar veían todo con curiosidad mientras que un poco más retirado se encontraban los nuevos pokemon que había atrapado a lo largo de la guerra.

Volcarona variocolor, Hawlucha, Florges de color blanco y Ninetales variocolor veían con interés lo que su entrenador estaba haciendo.

— Bien chicos…iremos a entrenar un rato en el bastión batalla…-dijo Kalm a lo que todos los pokemon asintieron.

— **¡Vamos!** -se escuchó el grito grupal de todos los pokemon a lo que Kalm sonrió.

Un recuerdo llego a su mente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que el a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo en su vida lo logro lo que quiso y eso fue el tener una familia junto a Zygarde, seguramente el pobre tipo hubiera sido enterrado vivo luego de ser mutilado… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras recordaba cómo era que había conocido a su hijo X.

 **Flashback de Kalm.**

 **Unova, sitio desconocido.**

— _¿Así que este sitio es el famoso Metro batalla?-dijo con calma el hombre de casi 24 años con una sonrisa divertida- esto será muy divertido…-dijo con maldad._

— _**Por supuesto que lo será…**_ -dijeron con burla Puni-chan y Sonato los cuales se encontraban escondidos en el bolso que Kalm llevaba puesto.

— _Bien vamos entonces…-dijo con calma el hombre para abordar con calma el tren._

 **30 minutos después.**

— _¡No dejen a ninguno con vida!-dijo con seriedad el hombre mientras veía como ambos núcleos en su forma al 50% destruían todo a su paso mientras se movilizaban entre las vías del metro._

— _¡Suéltanos!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Fero y Caril mientras atados veían la destrucción causada tanto por los núcleos del legendario como por los pokemon del adulto._

 _Intensas llamaradas que Magmortar lanzaba de sus brazos calcinaban tanto a humanos como a pokemon sin contar el incendio que había ocasionado el pokemon en el vagón en el que se encontraba._

 _Swampert daba poderosas machadas en los cráneos de las personas, lo cual ocasionaba que estos se rompieran y la sangre saliera sin parar y los huesos fueran perfectamente vistos y en algunos casos las patas del pokemon rompían más que los cráneos llegando incluso a sus tráqueas o costillas…las personas nada podían hacer debido a que se encontraban aturdidos debido al poderoso zumbido que salía de las alas de Beautifly._

 _Poderosos hiperrayos salían de Metagross los cuales la gente y los pokemon no podían evitar debido a que se encontraban levitando cortesía de las habilidades del pokemon, las personas y pokemon solo veían esa luz ir hacia ellos para luego no volver a ver nada más._

 _Poderosos puños cubiertos de mucha electricidad eran impactados en las caras de las personas o en sus corazones lo cual ocasionaba que los ojos y los rostros fueran completamente chamuscados o que la gente muriera debido a que el corazón les explotaba._

 _Intensos lanzallamas eran lanzados por Volcarona y Ninetales._

 _Todo allí era una masacre total aun así morir en manos de esos pokemon era mejor que morir a manos del legendario de Kalos debido a que el pokemon estaba matando a sus víctimas al pasarles por encima o debido a su larga cola…eso sin contar los que morían víctimas de un poderoso pulso dragón._

 _Mucha gente solo veía ese poderoso ataque en forma de un dragón de energía para luego quedar cegados para siempre._

— _Bien, ya casi terminamos…-dijo el adulto mientras veía a Fero y a Caril._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?-dijeron con miedo ambos a la vez._

— _Han servido a mi propósito… sus vidas por los momentos se mantiene-dijo con seriedad el hombre._

— _No nos uniremos a su causa-dijo con miedo Ferro._

— _Lo harán o morirán-dijo Kalm con calma._

— _Eso nunca…-rechinaron ambos con los dientes apretados._

— _Llévatelos Kage…-dijo con seriedad kalm para que ambos fueran tragados por las sombras._

— _**¿Qué más debemos hacer?**_ _-dijo ahora Metagross._

— _Si hay algún sobreviviente matarlo…-fue la tosca respuesta del hombre para que su alabarda apareciera en su mano._

— _Ayu-da…-se escuchó ahora una voz sufrida a un lado de su Volcarona a lo que el pokemon se puso — en posición de ataque._

— _Una humana-dijo con voz gélida el hombre para ver a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes._

— _Por fa-vor.. n-no me im-porta l-lo qu-e has he-cho…cui-da de m-mi hi-jo…-dijo la mujer en agonía mientras sostenía una manta que aunque en realidad estaba vacía y no había ningún bebe allí, su mente completamente enloquecida creía que sí._

— _No juegues conmigo…muérete loca desquiciada_

 _Dijo ahora el hombre con enojo para observar fijamente a la enloquecida mujer y con un golpe certero de su alabarda asesinarla para luego simplemente agarrar su cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza y arrojarlo sin cuidado alguno a donde se encontraba Magmortar el cual empezó a calcinarlo._

— _Estamos listos… es hora de irnos Zygarde-dijo con calma el hombre para ver a los dos núcleos en su forma al 50% los cuales asintieron._

 _Unos minutos después el núcleo azul se encontraba con una mirada seria y enojada a un lado de Kalm mientras ambos esperaban la llegada de Puni-chan la cual estaba en su forma al 10% y traía en su boca un pequeño bultito azul mientras corría rápidamente._

— _**¿Qué es eso?**_ _-dijo su otra mitad para ver el bulto que Puni-chan traía en su boca._

— _**Me lo encontré, está solo en este mundo y pensé que sería bueno…**_ _-dijo la pokemon ahora._

— _Tal vez, si sobrevive a lo que tendrá que pasar…-dijo Kalm con desgane para tomar el bulto sin ningún cuidado luego de que su arma desapareciera._

 _Lentamente el hombre destapa la manta sorprendiéndose al ver un bebe que no debía tener más de tres meses, una pelusita de color negro salía de su cabecita, unos profundos ojitos infantiles le veían con alegría ignorantes por completo de la sangre que había en la mayor parte de su cuerpo._

 _Kalm vio por unos minutos más al bebe y en el momento en que este le tomo con su manito uno de sus dedos riendo infantilmente, Kalm perdió por segunda vez en su vida su corazón. La primera vez fue a manos de su antiguo amor…Serena, ahora era en las manos de un bebe que no tenía a nadie más en la vida que a él y a Zygarde._

— Lo haré… me haré cargo de él, lo adoptare-asintió meciendo al bebe con miedo de romperlo en sus fuertes brazos.

— _Kalm, según los últimos análisis realizados… esta es la única manera de intentar salvar a tu hijo-dijo la profesora Ivy._

— _Pero hay un problema Kalm, tu sabes bien lo que pasara si inyectamos a tu hijo…-dijo Nimori con calma mientras pensaba que usar la palabra "inyectar" era la forma más fácil y sencilla de referirse al asunto._

— _Lo se… -dijo con sequedad el hombre para ver al bebe que se encontraba en una incubadora y respiraba con dificultad debido a las múltiples heridas._

— _Si hacemos esto, la posibilidad de que sobreviva, es solo del cinco por ciento, aun así… ¿deseas hacerlo?-dijo con algo de preocupación la profesora Ivy._

 _La profesora de las islas naranja y la enfermera de confianza de Ash, sus amigos y los legendarios veían con calma a kalm el cual pensaba todo, dejar que él bebe muriera debido a sus heridas o intentar realizar el procedimiento aun a riesgo de que no pudiera resistir la locura que pensaba realizar._

 _Sentados en el suelo de la improvisada clínica que Ash mantenía en la base secreta de Feida se encontraban ambos núcleos de Zygarde en su forma al 10%._

 _Cerca de ellos, Yamabi, Sara, Bonnie, Ryu y Samantha se encontraban sentados en completo silencio debido a que lo siguiente que se hiciera con la vida del mocoso según Kage, era una decisión exclusiva de Kalm…ellos estaban allí como muestra de que al igual que los demás ellos también lo apoyarían tomara la decisión que tomara._

— _Comencemos…-dijo Kalm con decisión a lo que Ivy y Nimori asintieron._

 **Minutos después.**

— _Esto te dolerá mucho… pero el dolor pasara rápido-dijo Nimori ahora con calma a lo que el azabache asintió._

— _Lo se… -dijo con sequedad para sentir un intenso dolor en su brazo derecho el cual se encontraba sujetado con fuerza._

 _Días después en la habitación de Kalm, el reciente padre se encontró con Zoey, que le había arrebatado su bebe al Kalosiano el cual vigilaba todos los movimientos realizados mientras Zoey se burlaba de él._

— _Yo puedo darte clases de cómo cuidar a un bebe así que no me mires así, he aprendido con mis pequeños Blue y Silver- señalo a sus bebes que dormían en su cochecito. Kalm sonrió relajándose un poco cuando vio llegar a Ash, Szary, Manon y Crystal con Y, Crystal, Mairin y Kumiko respectivamente._

— _A ver déjame conocer al nuevo mejor amigo de mi pequeña Y-ordeno Ash con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Zoey le acercaba al bebe de cabellos azabaches._

— _Les presento a mi hijo… X Calem Yoshida Earth- sonrió Kalm orgulloso de su bebe._

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué tan largo el nombre?-interrogo ahora Manon._

 _-Calem como segundo nombre, Earth es debido a los dos núcleos de Zygarde y Yoshida es mi apellido-finalizo el hombre ahora orgulloso._

 **Fin del Flashback de Kalm.**

— Esos fueron buenos momentos…-dijo el hombre con calma para ver fijamente la hora.

Faltaba pocas horas para el mediodía, y mañana tenía que cumplir lo ordenado por Ash e ir a vigilar Johto, eso le dejaba poco más de medio día para ir al bastión batalla.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación junto a sus pokemon para ir hacia donde se encontraba Zygarde e irse a Kalos y volver antes de que comenzara su turno.

 **Habitación de Cinthya.**

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme!...-se escuchó a Cinthya ahora con seriedad mientras veía a Candice.

— No puedo hacerlo, eso sería…-dijo Candice con calma mientras estaba parada en la puerta por unos minutos a la espera de que Sara llegara junto a los pokemon que se encargarían de vigilar a Cinthya.

— ¡Claro que puedes, solamente que no quieres ayudarme, eres mi amiga!-dijo con seriedad Cinthya mientras veía a la alto mando a los ojos.

— Lo siento mucho Cinthya…pero no puedo hacerlo al menos que quiera que Ash me deje en la cama toda golpeada por una semana…

Los ojos claros de Candice miraban los ojos de su amiga y campeona…le dolía mucho no poder ayudar a su amiga y campeona… _su amiga y campeona_ …antes que su amistad y su estatus, estaba su lealtad tanto a su esposo como al más poderoso de los gijinkas y a los legendarios…

— Sal de aquí Candice, lárgate a atender a tu esposo-dijo con seriedad Ash mientras llegaba con un semblante serio y con algo de enojo al ver a la chica hablando con Cinthya.

— Hasta luego-fueron las escuetas palabras de la alto mando para salir corriendo.

El azabache suspiro con desgane para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta, hacía poco había hablado con Sara la cual se encontraba todavía preparando los juguetes con los cuales se entretendría junto a Cinthya, le había ordenado que no llegara a la habitación de la rubia hasta que ella sintiera que el la necesitara, la mujer gustosa acepto esa orden para que luego Ash fuera a hablar con los demás del alto mando e indicarles que su esposa estaba suspendida todo un mes y que si algún entrenador quería enfrentarse a la rubia le avisaran y él se encargaría de eso.

Obviamente todos asintieron debido a que no querían provocar la ira del azabache y ganarse una sentencia de Arceus, por lo que Ash se retiró sonriente y deseándoles a los otros tres restantes un feliz mes.

Aaron y los demás se vieron y no dijeron nada al respecto debido a que Ash como esposo de su campeona tenía el derecho de defender el título de su esposa en caso que fuera necesario.

— Quiero saber porque Cinthya-dijo Ash con seriedad mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Esto es absurdo…sabes que nunca he visto a nadie más que a ti…-dijo en un suspiro la campeona.

— Y también sé que ella te invito a una cita varias veces…-susurro Ash con enojo.

— Sabes que pase casi 5 años pensando en ti con mucha preocupación que estabas muerto-dijo la campeona con seriedad.

— Sabes bien lo que paso conmigo, tener a Tapu Koko y los demás conmigo debió aclararte bien en donde estaba…

Dijo con enojo el azabache mientras recordaba lo poderoso que era el pokemon de Alola y las muchas batallas que había ganado debido a ese miembro de su familia.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?-dijo la campeona con calma.

— no intentar salir, quedarte aquí sin molestar a nadie, decidir si quieres que esta noche tome tu cuerpo de manera voluntaria o prefieres que lo tome a la fuerza, callar y fingir ser feliz mientras haces algo de yuri con alguien del harem-dijo el azabache con burla- en fin hay muchas maneras.

— Te espero en la noche entonces-dijo Cinthya con calma.

— No escaparas-dijo Ash para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, espero poder traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo,


	27. capitulo 27

**Capítulo 26 la derrota de los Skull y un nuevo comienzo.**

 **Bien chicos, por decisión unánime la ova ganadora es la de Hitomi la cual ya está en proceso y si no tengo muchos contratiempos saldrá antes de finalizar el año, sin más que decir a contestar review:**

 **Anghara Clockworker: siempre que pueda seguir actualizando lo hare, si la historia sigue durante un tiempo en la región sin descubrir y sobre lo de Cinthya y Maiko a mí me agrada Ash no se merece eso por lo que él prefiere a Cinthya y sus pokemon muertos que en manos de Maiko.**

 **Guest: si, la historia todavía sigue, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **crawler12: sobre la fundación éter y las ultra bestias ya se sabrá pronto lo que ocurrirá y sobre el mocoso aunque sea inocente está metido en un buen lio y si Samantha no le mata sus descendientes lo harán… de todas formas pronto comenzara la masacre.**

 **Azure Striker Gunvolt: gracias y espero sacar pronto la ova de Hitomi.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si ash puede llegar a ser bueno con mas que todo aquel que lo amerita o cuando le conviene, y también puede ser todo un tirano aunque a sus pokemon si les trata algo bien.**

 **LyCox032: si, en esta historia habrá yuri entre el harem y entre algunos más.**

 **Capítulo 26 la derrota de los Skull y un nuevo comienzo.**

 **4 años y medio después.**

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años desde la destrucción de Ciudad Luminalia y varias ciudades más, los líderes de todas las regiones que había tenido la "fortuna" de enfrentarse a quienes pensaban que eran los responsables de manipular a los legendarios de todas las regiones.

Unas semanas después de todo el incidente y una reunión entre todos los líderes, alto mando y campeones de las seis regiones conocidas hasta el momento, se determinó acallar de una vez los rumores de lo que paso.

Luego de una rueda de prensa ante la presencia de los campeones de las seis regiones, se declaró que los responsables de la masacre ocurrida hace casi cinco años habían sido capturados y los mismos pokemon que se habían atrevido a controlar habían sido los causantes de sus muertes, aunque no tuvieron la suerte de salvar a los líderes de gimnasio desaparecidos.

El paso del tiempo ayudo a sanar un poco las heridas causadas, las ciudades y pueblos destruidos lentamente comenzaron a ser reconstruidos proceso que se mantenía en la actualidad con la excepción de la ciudad principal de Kalos

Mucha gente olvido e ignoraba la desaparición de los legendarios de todas las regiones y la condena a muerte que Arceus le había dado a la humanidad, junto a ese hecho también se olvidó la existencia de los gijinkas y el gran poder que poseen.

Solo pocas personas en el mundo jamás olvidaron la desaparición de cierto entrenador de pueblo paleta y de otras personas sumamente importantes para ellas como la hermana del líder de la ciudad Neo-Luminalia.

Al igual que ella hubo más personas que fueron buscadas durante un tiempo, pero luego la insistencia de quienes les querían de vuelta se acabó, debido a que sus familias simplemente aceptaron la cruel verdad…que ellos habían muerto y jamás tendrían un cuerpo debido a que quienes los hicieron desaparecer querían que sufrieran al no poder darles una despedida digna.

Caso parecido ocurrió con Rudy, luego de que Misty le informara que había tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con la joven que había sido la responsable de la muerte de su cuñada, y que aunque intento que devolviera el cadáver para darle una despedida adecuada, fue infructuoso el intento.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en las seis regiones desde que se supo de la destrucción de varias ciudades, la muerte y el estado de coma de los profesores Oak y Sycamore respectivamente, además de que aunque los líderes y demás no dijeron nada sobre la amenaza directa recibida hace casi cinco años…

La furia de Iris al ver que Cilan casi había muerto a causa de un pokemon que era del tipo que la campeona domaba y manejaba fue suficiente motivo para que Mirto le diera unos días de descanso los cuales fueron aprovechados por la morena la cual se dedicó a vigilar a la líder de tipo veneno de su región por miedo a que esta hiciera algo tonto.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

Sentía mucho miedo, rabia y más que nada odio

Odio contra aquellos que habían osado a matar a todos los que confiaban en su causa de controlar a Solgaleo y Lunala.

Rabia y miedo hacia aquel que se hacía llamar el elegido…el cual era responsable del estado en que se encontraba ahora y las miles de muertes.

Y mucho rencor debido a que ese chico de casi 21 años había logrado lo que él no podía haber hecho en esos casi cinco años.

— ¡No creas que escaparas!-se escuchó la voz con un tono amenazante la cual estaba detrás del líder acompañada de una Glaceon y una Leafeon.

— ¡Solo me atraparan muerto!-grito ahora el hombre mientras corría con rapidez para intentar escapar de esa jovencita.

— No…tu castigo será mucho peor que la muerte-dijo ahora la chica con acidez para blandir rápidamente la espada que tenía detrás de la espalda y moverla un poco lo cual provoco que varias hierbas entrelazadas aparecieran en el suelo.

El hombre seguía corriendo aunque ahora era algo difícil debido a que las hierbas parecían tener vida propia y muchas veces le sujetaban sus pies por lo que ahora estaba descalzo.

— No seas así… ¡Estas invitado cordialmente a pagar todas las crueldades que has hecho y unirte al club de los asesinados, el único requisito es tu vida!- se escuchó ahora una voz burlona para que una Shuriken pasara a un lado de su cabeza y otra impactara en la espalda.

— ¡No me atraparan!-grito ahora el hombre de cabellos blancos mientras huía desesperadamente por su vida al mismo tiempo que dejaba un hilo de sangre debido a su herida.

Mientras corría podía observar como todo el trabajo de su vida había sido destruido en solo pocas horas…miles de cuerpos tanto de humanos como de pokemon se encontraban tirados sin ningún cuidado por el suelo.

Las formas en que habían muerto sus reclutas habían sido variadas, unos habían sido quemados desde el interior, otros simple habían sido quemados vivos.

Algunos habían sido envenenados, varios simplemente habían sido atravesados por una guadaña, también había aquellos que habían sido congelados vivos.

— Ríndete Guzmán…todo ha acabado para ti y los demás…-dijo con seriedad ahora un joven de casi 21 años cuyo rasgo más representativo eran sus marcas en las mejillas.

— ¡Jamás me rendiré ante ti maldito!

Gruño ahora el líder mientras veía al azabache cuyos ojos ahora mostraban un brillo demencial y peligroso en sus ojos de color rojo y sus pupilas completamente blancas.

El líder de los Skull veía fijamente a todos los lados, pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente rodeado.

Todos los pokemon del chico ahora se estaban acercando con calma aunque en sus miradas se podía notar una gran rabia y rencor hacia los humanos y algunos estaban salpicados de sangre debido a los reclutas y pokemon que habían matado.

El hombre suspiro mientras pensaba en el último pokemon que aún tenía con vida…su Ariados no podría pelear contra tantos pokemon Megaevolucionados.

Pidgeot, Venasaur, Gengar, Charizard, Blastoise, Tyranitar, Glalie, Garchomp, Lucario, Sceptile, Heracross estaban en sus formas mega.

El líder de los Skull no sabía cuánto tiempo podría pelear su pokemon, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera darle batalla a los demás iniciales del chico…Feraligarth, Typlohsion, Bayleef, Infernape, Torterra, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Greninja y Rowlett eran el resto de los iniciales del chico y el dudaba que pudiera salir con vida de allí.

Aun así, si tenía que morir… lo haría peleando hasta el final, lástima que él no supiera que su destino seria mil veces peor que la muerte.

 **— ¡** Sal Ariados!-alcanzo a decir ahora con miedo el líder de los Skull para que saliera el pokemon arácnido.

— Te lo advertí…-dijo con seriedad el azabache para hacerle una señal a su poderoso Garchomp el cual asintió y se puso delante del pokemon araña.

— ¡Colmillo veneno!-declaro con algo de desespero el hombre para que el pokemon asintiera y se dirigiera a morder al pokemon en su forma mega.

Grave error debido a que su voz no fue lo suficiente rápida el pokemon mega en un segundo estaba frente a su rival y había lanzado una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas muy afiladas que habían atacado al arácnido por lo que el pokemon cayó muerto al suelo y salpicando sangre en la cara de Guzmán.

— No me hagas perder el tiempo… tienes la suerte de que tengo muchos planes contigo…-dijo ash con enojo para acercarse hacia él.

— Yo me rindo…-dijo el hombre mientras levantaba sus manos.

— Bien Guzmán… contigo en mi poder, tendré mucha ventaja…-dijo el azabache con calma para acercarse hacia el con total calma.

El hombre de cabellos blancos al notar la mirada confiada del azabache bajo sus manos y comenzó a sacar lentamente un viejo cuchillo ceremonial de su región que tenía oculto.

— Has tomado la decisión correcta… sino lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera ido mucho peor…-dijo con calma Bonnie para ver con seriedad a Ash el cual asintió.

— Así es, te aseguro que con esto al menos Francine vivirá…-dijo Ash con calma para darse la vuelta con calma mientras empezaba a caminar.

— ¡Ash cuidado!-grito Albert en el mismo momento en que Guzmán había sacado el cuchillo.

El hombre de cabellos blancos rápidamente se enfocó en intentar apuñalar al azabache pero ya cuando el cuchillo estaba donde antes se encontraba el azabache sintió como era agarrado con fuerza en sus hombros.

— Te lo advertí…acabas de firmar la sentencia de muerte de Francine y la tuya…solo que la de ella será algo más calmada y piadosa-dijo el azabache con seriedad para que con un movimiento de su mano el cuchillo cayera al suelo y luego de dos certeros golpes en los hombros de su enemigo separarse.

— ¡Ah!-grito Guzmán al sentir como sus brazos percibían el intenso dolor y les vio fijamente notando que ahora ambos le colgaban y no podía moverlos a su voluntad.

Seguía viendo fijamente los brazos y por más que intentaba ya no era capaz de moverlos, pero aun así no pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando sintió un poderoso golpe para a continuación salir y chocar contra una pared la cual se rompió.

El autor del ataque era un pokemon que media cerca de dos metros de color verde y el cual estaba en su forma Mega, en su boca estaba una pequeña ramita y como dato curioso era que sus ojos estaban completamente de un tono rojo además de que su cuerpo estaba machado de sangre.

— Bien hecho Sceptile, cárgalo y vámonos…-le dijo Ash escuetamente a su pokemon el cual asintió.

— ¿Son todos Ash?-dijo con calma Ryu.

— Si…los reclutas que queden, mátenlos… solo quiero a Guzmán y Francine-dijo el azabache mientras que todos sus pokemon en forma mega regresaban a la normalidad.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar o a levitar mientras el pokemon de Ash se encargaba de Guzmán.

Mientras caminaban de regreso el hombre no podía evitar ver todo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo el trabajo de su vida destruido, vio como los demás pokemon le veían con enojo mientras era cargado como un saco de papas por el inicial de Hoenn.

Los cuerpos de todos aquellos que creyeron en su ideal estaban en pésimas condiciones, sinceramente no era capaz de decir cuál había sido la peor muerte que habían tenido debido a que todas eran atroces.

Una ligera alegría llego a su cuerpo debido a que sabe que pudo dar algo de pelea, aunque como llego se esfumo debido a que estaba profundamente decepcionado.

Todos los miembros de su equipo fueron atacados sorpresivamente y aunque dieron pelea, perdieron estrepitosamente… volteo a un lado y observo a dos personas de rodillas y boqueando por aire, los recordaba bien…eran los que habían quemado vivos a muchos de sus reclutas, ambos se encontraban acompañados de un pokemon tipo lucha-fuego junto a otro que podía identificar como inicial de una lejana región.

Vio fijamente como ambos pokemon se miraban fijamente para luego asentir y que sus bocas se abrieran creando una poderosa estrella de cinco puntas de puro fuego y que aquel poderoso ataque impactara en los entrenadores de dichos pokemon.

Ahogo un gemido debido a que conocía de sobra que esos ataques eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para calcinar viva a una persona común y corriente… el problema es que quienes ahora estaban sintiendo el intenso fuego en su piel, sus carnes y su cabello no eran humanos…eran aquellos que sabía de sobra que poseían la fuerza del fuego en su interior.

Aterrorizado Guzmán observo como ambos se levantaban sin ninguna muestra de quemadura o dolor en sus cuerpos y se limitaron a caminar hacia ellos luego de haber acariciado a sus pokemon con unas suaves sonrisas y de que el chico hubiera recogido su espada.

— Vas a pagar lo que nos hiciste imbécil…-bramo ahora Luka mientras veía a Guzmán el cual sudaba frio.

— Agradece que estas en ese lugar y que ya todo ha acabado…-dijo con calma Yamabi mientras ponía su espada cerca del cuello de su enemigo.

— Déjenlo en paz…ya por el momento es suficiente, luego podrán ajustar cuentas con el…-dijo Ash a lo que ambos asintieron.

Todos simplemente siguieron caminaron en calma mientras se encargaban de los restantes reclutas, en pocos minutos llegaron hacia donde se encontraba una chica la cual estaba peinada en coletas, era sumamente bella aunque se encontrara debilitada en sus manos se podía observar que había una especie de cadenas hechas de raíces con espinas las cuales le estaban sacando sangre.

— Que buenas son las raíces sangrientas…-dijo con calma Lis mientras se acercaba hacia la inconsciente Francine para con calma cargarla con la ayuda de Sara quien le había agarrado las piernas.

— Ash… ¿podría quedarme aquí y recoger un poco de toda esta sangre tirada?-dijo Samantha con calma.

— Siempre que le des uso…y vámonos-dijo Ash con calma a lo que todos desaparecieron menos la peli azul.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

En algún lugar de la todavía no descubierta región se podía observar una casa grande de cuatro pisos junto a dos más pequeñas de dos pisos a cada lado.

Cerca de las casas se encontraba una gran playa la cual contaba con una excelente vista al resto de las paradisiacas playas y un jardín lo suficientemente grande para que todos los pokemon incluyendo a los acuáticos pudieran estar con total libertad y calma.

En la casa más grande podemos observar a un grupo de jóvenes los cuales entraban a su casa junto a los pokemon que le habían acompañado mientras que algunos de sus pokemon se habían quedado allí vigilando y cuidando la casa los cuales al ver a su entrenadores también etraron junto a ellos y los que habían ido.

 **Calabozos.**

— Déjalos aquí Mewtwo…igual tenemos que llevárnoslos con nosotros-dijo el azabache con calma para ver fijamente a Guzmán y Francine quienes estaban inconscientes.

Lentamente el azabache se acercó a una de las improvisadas celdas y puso su mano en un pequeño panel que estaba allí por lo cual dos celdas se abrieron al instante momento que Mewtwo aprovecho para lanzar a cada uno a una de las celdas, Ash rápidamente quito la mano del panel y se dedicó a ver fijamente el lugar, era un pequeño sótano que había sido construido y que habían modificado para que tuviera la funcion de calabozos.

— Vamos a ver como siguen los demás…-dijo Ash con seriedad para que el psíquico asintiera.

 **— Lo hicimos…** -dijo Mewtwo con seriedad.

— Falta lo más importante…pero por el momento está bien así, tengo que empezar a planear el siguiente movimiento…-dijo escuetamente el azabache.

 **— ¿Hablas de las cincuenta y dos medallas?** -dijo el clon de manera seria.

— Si…y también de los siete símbolos de la batalla de la frontera-dijo el azabache con ansias.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo en solamente un día?-dijo con curiosidad Mewtwo mientras veía a su amigo.

— No lo creo…sé que puedo hacerlo con la ayuda de los demás-dijo con calma Ash para empezar a subir el sótano de la casa mientras el clon flotaba a su alrededor.

Ambos avanzaban en silencio mientras pensaban en todo, el siguiente paso sería ese…y luego si todo salía de acuerdo a lo que tenía en mente, iría por todos los altos mandos, campeones y ex campeones al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que los derrotara a todos incluyendo a su viejo maestro Scott…y de haber hablado con los líderes e intentar que se unan a su causa con la ayuda de Yamabi comenzaría la guerra y la destrucción ya no tendría marcha atrás.

Sí, todo lo que se le opusiera a él y sus compañeros perecerá…Ash sonrió con una mueca infernal, él tendría su venganza y cumpliría su destino como el elegido y su sueño de ser maestro pokemon mientras que sus compañeros tendrían su revancha y harían las vidas de quienes les hicieron sufrir una verdadera miseria…al llegar a la cocina mientras que Mewtwo fue a entrenar pensó en algo que sin querer dijo.

— Si…todos ganaremos-dijo sin querer Ash.

— ¿De qué hablas Ash?-dijo con calma Sara mientras sentía que lo dicho por el azabache en cierta manera la involucraba a ella.

 **—** Nuestro desempeño fue fatal chicos…-dijo Ash con seriedad el cual estaba completamente serio.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer para mejorar?-dijo Albert con calma.

— Con Guzmán y Francine en nuestro poder tenemos una ventaja…pero todavía quiero más-dijo el azabache con seriedad a lo que todos allí asintieron.

— ¿Qué nos sugieres entonces Ash?-dijo con calma Manon.

Casi cinco años habían pasado y la novata de Kalos había desarrollado muy bien su cuerpo, su trasero había crecido y su cadera era pequeña al igual que sus senos ahora eran copa B, su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la espalda y utilizaba su clásica boina con el detalle de que su vestimenta consistía en un hermoso Holoku(*) con el dibujo de varios tipos de bayas junto a un collar con forma de flor en el que estaba su piedra llave y en la mano derecha llevaba una pulsera Z.

— Quiero traer de vuelta a tres personas más que puedo utilizarlas como carnada…y también una pequeña prueba para ustedes-dijo con frialdad el azabache.

Todos allí se miraban completamente asombrados, incluso Kage estaba impresionado aunque no lo demostrara.

— ¿Una prueba?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Samantha quien ya había vuelto y tenía la suficiente sangre que necesitaba.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo a lo dicho por la joven mujer de cabellos azules debido a que esa era la duda más aceptable en ese preciso momento.

— Así es, nuestro desempeño con Guzmán y Francine fue una mierda completamente-expreso Ash con leve enojo.

— Pero podemos mejorar…-dijo Samantha con calma.

— Y para hacerlo deben desligarse del dolor que les produce la ausencia de todas esas personas-sentencio Ash con seriedad.

— ¿A qué horas será eso?-dijo con calma Luka.

— Tan pronto todo esté preparado y luego de que Crystal llegue junto a los demás-sentencio el azabache con frialdad.

— ¿Quiénes irán?-dijo ahora Rai con calma.

— Crystal, Max, Samantha, Ryu, Kage, Alexis, Albert, Ethan, Luka, Dizzy, Jack y Kalm…-dijo el azabache con seriedad.

— Yo no tengo ningún pasado trágico…-dijo Kalm con calma.

— Eso es lo que crees amigo…-dijo el azabache menor con calma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-le dijo ahora asombrado Kalm.

— Pronto lo descubrirás-dijo con seriedad Ash para ver a todos.

— ¿Cómo deberemos ir?- dijo Kalm con calma.

— Da igual debido a que solamente irán sus almas…-dijo Ash con seriedad a lo que todos se vieron con algo de miedo.

 **Kanto, sitio desconocido.**

— Apúrate de una buena vez Rebecca…-dijo con un leve tono de enojo Rafe.

— Ya casi termino…-dijo con calma la pelimorada mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su portátil.

— Papa le daría un infarto si pudiera verme…-dijo Crystal ahora.

— Tal vez, pero es no mejor pensar en eso…-finalizo con calma la pelimorada de lentes para enfocarse en la pantalla de la computadora.

Mientras Crystal y Rebecca se enfocaban en recolectar la información necesaria junto a Rafe en esa pequeña habitación apenas iluminada por la pantalla de la computadora y el fuego en los puños de Blaziken.

Con un pitido, el ordenador le avisó que había terminado de hacer lo suyo. Apenas disimulando la emoción, la pelimorada utilizó el ratón y cliqueó sobre el icono de una carpeta… y al instante, parte de la información que había robado apareció en pantalla. Ajustándose sus gafas, se dispuso a leer su contenido.

Mientras Rafe, Rebecca y Crystal se ocupaban de la información, a las afueras de la pequeña oficina Tory y Syd se encontraban haciendo guardia, Blastoise, Plusle, Minun y Torterra estaban cercanos a sus entrenadores mientras que todos ignoraban los cuerpos de las personas muertas.

Rebecca termino de revisar los datos arrugó el ceño, y copio los datos a su portátil.

— Todo listo, Crystal – dijo la pelimorada con calma. La mencionada asintió y de entre sus ropas extrajo su pokegear e hizo una llamada.

— Listo – avisó con calma la mujer – Lo tenemos tal y como querías.

— Excelente – se escuchó la voz de Ash del otro lado– Ya saben que hacer: la escena debe parecer la de un robo que salió muy mal.

— Quédate tranquilo, estamos en eso – la mujer cortó y luego se volvió hacia sus acompañantes en el mismo momento en que Tory y Syd entraban junto a sus pokemon– Simulación de robo. Ya.

Comprendiendo la orden, todos procedieron a destrozar la habitación sistemáticamente y a sustraer objetos de valor. Finalizada su tarea, todos se marcharon junto a sus pokemon gracias a sus sombras.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

— Qué bueno estar en casa-dijo Crystal con calma para ver a todos lados.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-dijo con calma Manon luego de llegar a un lado de ella.

— No fue fácil, si Ash pregunta…-dijo Crystal con una ceja levantada mientras le entregaba un pequeño disco.

— Use las computadoras de la fundación Éter…-dijo con calma la de cabellos rojos para guardar celosamente el disco.

— Bien, no quiero meterme en problemas con Ash o Kalm por esto…-dijo en un suspiro la mujer para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Manon con alegría.

— Asegúrate de que nadie más que tu vea eso, no quiero tener preguntas a las cuales responder y que Ash o Kalm den una mirada de desconfianza hacia mi lado…-dijo Crystal a lo que la pelirroja asintió y se fue corriendo.

— Al menos un favor no se le niega a nadie que sea como nosotros…-dijo Crystal con calma para ir a buscar a Ash hacia la fundación éter por lo cual comenzó a caminar de repente.

 **— ¡Crystal!** -escucho ahora para ver como venían Perséfone junto a sus demás pokemon.

La mujer sonrió al observar a todas sus pokemon al igual que Pikara la cual se subió a su hombro en tanto que detrás de su equipo venia su más recenté amiga… una pequeña Vulpix de la región la cual hace pocas semanas había nacido de su huevo.

— Hola pequeñita…-dijo con calma Crystal para acariciar un poco a la pequeña Vulpix que estaba en su equipo solo hace meses.

 **— hola…-** dijo animada la pequeña pokemon.

— Vendré en un momento debido a que buscare a Ash asi que mientras vayan a jugar un poco con los pokemon de los demas-dijo con calma Crystal a lo que los pokemon asintieron y ella sonrió antes de desaparecer.

 **Fundación éter.**

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?-dijo Sabrina con calma mientras veía al azabache.

— Por supuesto querida, es lo mejor…-dijo ahora con frialdad el azabache para fijar su vista en la hermosa rubia que estaba frente a él.

La hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y un vestido blanco al estilo futurista con una gema de color negra y verde observaba con deleite al joven, hace poco había conocido al azabache pero no podía negar que en su interior algo muy especial comenzaba a nacer por el joven.

Ella estaba completamente de que ese joven era sumamente especial debido a que incluso Solgaleo, Lunala y Magearna habían decidido ser sus pokemon…ese joven sin duda haría pagar a todos lo que le traicionaron debido a la gran cantidad de legendarios que se encontraban de su lado, sin mencionar a los demás pokemon como el Rayquaza negro y el trio de perros variocolor.

— ¿Qué te pasa con mi pareja?-reclamo ahora Sabrina con enojo debido al hecho de que ella viera a Ash como un buen pedazo de carne a punto de comérselo.

— Lamento no haberte conocido antes, y si no me acerco con el propósito de que estés conmigo, es por respeto y algo de temor hacia tus parejas…-dijo Samina con calma.

— Me parece bien…-fue la escueta respuesta de ash mientras pensaba en Latias, Diancie, Dalia, Daisy, Sabrina y las que estaban con el sin contar a las que estaban preocupadas por su desaparición aunque este lo desconociera.

— Bueno Ash…con tu ayuda, hemos podido ayudar a unos cuantos pokemon en nuestra región-dijo Samina con calma.

— Dígame algo que ya no sepa-menciono el azabache mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Has demostrado que estás dispuesto a hacer una especie de tratado con nosotros-dijo con calma Samina.

— Recuerda lo que te dije…tú me ayudas a proteger la vida de los pokemon que han sufrido a manos de los humanos y a cambio tu vida y la de los demás se preservara-dijo escuetamente el azabache.

— Veo que a pesar de todo tu amor por los pokemon sigue intacto…-dijo con calma Samina.

— Como sea…solo quiero que veles por los pokemon, los humanos que se pudran en su mierda…-dijo el azabache de manera tosca.

— Me parece bien-dijo con calma Samina mientras permanecía calmada- aun no entiendo porque quieres eliminar a los humanos.

— Solo a todos los que lastimen a los pokemon…-dijo escuetamente el azabache para acercarle una carpeta a la bella mujer la cual la recibió gustosa.

La bella rubia se limitó a observar todas las imágenes y no pudo terminar de verlas debido a lo cruel que eran.

En todas las imágenes se podían ver a pokemones sufriendo, se podía observar en varias de ellas a pokemon siendo violados por sus entrenadores.

También se podía observar como las peleas ilegales entre pokemones por apuestas de grandes cantidades de dinero se daban.

Incluso había imágenes en las cuales se podía observar el sufrimiento por parte de los legendarios.

— De verdad que la humanidad es una basura…-dijo Samina con algo de asco.

— ¿Tú lo dices por la foto del Mew espejismo que sufrió mucho a manos del Dr. Jhon?-dijo con maldad el azabache.

— Lo digo por todo…es que esto es-dijo con asco Samina ahora mientras pensaba en Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Celebi, Latios, Latias y todos los legendarios que por subestimar a los humanos habían padecido a manos de ellos.

— ¿Ya ves porque quiero destruir a las organizaciones de todo el mundo y ya comencé?-dijo Ash con calma a lo que Sabrina asintió.

— ¿Tú no piensas decir nada?-dijo escuetamente Samina mientras veía a Sabrina.

— Yo apoyo lo que mi pareja haga, y aunque conocí a Brock, Misty y Gary jamás me espere algo como lo que ocurrió…-dijo con rabia la bella mujer y con ganas de volver a convertir a Misty y Brock en muñecos.

— ¿Aceptas o no?-dijo Ash mientras rodaba los ojos.

Samina simplemente se mantuvo callada pensando todo eso, había podido ver brevemente el estado en que habían quedado Guzmán y Francine, aunque sospechaba que si bien los aludidos estaban vivos no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir respirando.

— Acepto la propuesta Ash…juntos haremos lo mejor posible…-dijo con una sonrisa calmada Samina.

— Sabía que dirías eso…es bueno contar con los Ultra entes de nuestro lado… ¿no es cierto Samina?-dijo Ash de forma siniestra mientras veía a la líder de la fundación Éter la cual sonrió de manera burlesca.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo con calma ahora Samina.

— Soy el elegido, aquel que hará lo que debe hacerse…y sospeche que al igual que nosotros tú también tenías una especie de alter-ego…cuando vi a tu otro yo, el ultra ente elegancia…lo comprendí todo-dijo Ash con calma.

— ¿Aceptas o no?-dijo Sabrina con calma.

Samina suspiro con algo de resignación para asentir fijamente mientras veía al azabache.

— Bien…entonces ante cualquier problema tú y los demás de tu especie nos ayudaran…-dijo el azabache con calma para que la rubia asintiera y se levantara.

— Es un trato elegido…ninguno de nosotros se arrepentirá-dijo con calma la rubia.

— Claro que no…esto es lo mejor para todos elegancia-dijo Ash con parsimonia para salir.

— Ash, lamento interrumpir pero…-dijo Crystal ahora mientras mostraba un pequeño disco- aquí está todo la información que pediste…-mascullo con calma.

— Bien hecho…-dijo con calma para tomar el disco y guardarlo entre sus ropas.

— Hicimos todo lo que nos dijiste nadie sospechara de eso debido a que destruimos las computadoras…-dijo con calma la chica.

— Bien…entonces ¿Qué dices Ash?-dijo Samina con calma.

— Acepto…pero ante cualquier contra tiempo debes ayudarnos en todo-dijo el moreno a lo que la rubia asintió sumisamente.

— Vamos entonces Ash…debemos saber qué es lo que han hecho tus ex amigos en todo este tiempo-dijo Crystal con calma a lo que el mencionado y Sabrina asintieron para salir de la oficina de Samina.

Los tres se encontraban caminando en silencio mientras veían detenidamente las instalaciones, era increíble pensar que en esa región todavía sin descubrir había una isla artificial en donde estaba esa organización dispuesta a proteger a los pokemon.

Hace algunos meses que Ash se había enterado de la existencia de la fundación éter así que se dedicó a buscar la manera de establecer una especie de alianza, ese era su interés debido a que aparte de su venganza sus otros objetivos eran proteger a los pokemon del abuso de los humanos junto a masacrar a todo el que se opusiera a sus deseos.

En tan solo poco tiempo había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Samina, a cambio de preservar su vida…ellos le ayudarían cuidando de los pokemon que fueran salvados de los prostíbulos y demás tratos ilegales…al haber acordado que preservaría con vida a los de la fundación Éter también había pedido la tecnología necesaria para construir una base secreta.

La había obtenido y todo había salido de maravilla, o eso fue así hasta que observo a dos ultra entes que le habían buscado pelea a uno de sus nuevos pokemon, afortunadamente su Tapu Koko junto a Mewtwo habían podido vencer a las bestias aunque eso le dejo intrigado y con ganas de establecer una alianza con las bestias también.

Todo eso le había llevado a ese momento…una alianza con la fundación Éter y con las ultra bestias.

— Gracias por la información Crystal…-dijo Ash a lo que la aludida asintió para que luego los tres desaparecieran en dirección a su hogar.

 **Kalos, pueblo Crómlech.**

—¡Que emoción, mi última llave!-se escuchó ahora el grito emocionado de parte de Miette la cual ahora contaba con 20 años mientras veía con mucha alegría la prueba de que había ganado el ultimo performance que necesitaba.

La joven de cabellos azules vio profundamente emocionada su llave de la princesa mientras piensa detenidamente en la apuesta que había hecho con su vieja rival Serena.

Si la derrotaba, ella le daría el paradero de Ash e iría personalmente a buscarlo, Miette estaba tan concentrada en su deseo de hallar a Ash que no noto el momento en que una pequeña luz destello arriba y una persona termino cayendo.

— ¡Cuidado!-fue el grito que escucho Miette antes de besar el suelo debido a la persona que había caído encima de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo con enojo Miette para mirar de frente a la persona que estaba encima de ella.

La chica no parecía tener más de 15 años, su cabello era azul y técnicamente era igual a ella quitando el hecho de que su piel era morena y poseía unas marcas en las mejillas como las de Ash.

— Y-yo lo si-ente…-tartamudeo un poco la chica, de todos los lugares en los que pudo haber terminado lo hizo precisamente allí…frente a su madre.

— ¿Quién eres?-dijo Miette ahora con mucho interés.

— Solo dime Millefeu…-dijo la muchacha ahora mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

— Ese es el nombre de mi abuela…-replico Miette ahora para pensar un poco las cosas.

 _— Lo siento mama, pero todavía no es el momento…_ -fue el pensamiento de Millefeu mientras retrocedía.

Miette estaba completamente sorprendida y pensativa, esa joven seria la mezcla perfecta de Ash y ella si ambos tuvieran una hija… ¡una hija!-santo Arceus…-fue lo único que pensó Miette sorprendida del hecho al que la llevaba ese pensamiento.

— ¡Espera!-grito Miette para ir detrás de la joven por la cual había comenzado a sentir un cariño especial.

— ¡Déjame en paz!-grazno la joven con desespero.

— ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!-dijo Miette con algo de angustia.

Millefeu corría ahora por una pequeña zona arbórea…no podía verlo pero usando su aura podía sentir que su madre solo necesitaría un minuto o menos para llegar hasta allí y estaba completamente acorralada, no tenía escapatoria y ningún árbol era un buen escondite, además sus piernas dolían por haber corrido de imprevisto, estaba a punto de esperar a su madre cuando se sintió jalada con fuerza y callada.

— Cállate y no digas nada más…-fue la fría orden de Ranmaru mientras veía a Millefeu la cual tenía miedo pero asintió.

El pelirrosa asintió contento para que su hermana sintiera un leve dolor y su cabello se volviera completamente blanco al igual que su piel, en tanto que sus ojos tomaron un tono purpura y sus marcas desaparecieron al igual que su ropa quedando solamente en un pequeño vestido completamente blanco y delicados zapatos anatómicos.

— ¿Por qué?-dijo en un murmuro la joven.

— Solo aparenta frente a ella…-fue la escueta respuesta del de cabellos rosados para besar a su hermana rápidamente en el mismo instante que su cola desaparecía y Miette llegaba.

Miette observaba fijamente a todos lados en busca de la extraña chica cuando vio a una pareja de jóvenes los cuales se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

— Disculpen pero…-dijo Miette extrañada.

— ¡Qué crees que haces con mi novio!-se escuchó ahora el grito de Jeanne mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia los hermanos quienes estaban abrazados.

— Lamento interrumpirla jovencita, pero…no ha visto por aquí a una joven que se parece a mí y se llama Millefeu-dijo Miette mientras veía a la rubia la cual tenía unos senos copa B y andaba con una sencilla blusa blanca con escote en su vientre, una sencilla falda de color crema que dejaba ver su perfecto trasero y unos sencillos zapatos anatómicos.

— Ni siquiera la conozco…-dijo la rubia con calma para ver a la chica que estaba con su novio.

— Ella no pudo haberse esfumado como si nada, juro que la vi…-dijo Miette ahora algo extrañada.

— Se debe estar equivocando-dijo Jeanne con calma- la que está besando a mi pareja es muda… ¿verdad Mile?-dijo la rubia mientras veía a la otra quien asintió rápidamente.

— Se lo que vi…-dijo Miette contrariada mientras se daba la vuelta.

Los jóvenes se vieron fijamente mientras pensaban en todo y finalmente asintieron, los tres lo lamentaban por Miette…pero debían hacerlo debido a que todavía no era el momento de que todos se encontraran.

Ignorando los pensamientos de los jóvenes, Miette pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de que Millefeu fuera hija suya y de Ash…un sonrojo apareció en su rostro para luego negar con la cabeza, fuera cierto o no…era algo que no debía contarle a Serena o alguien más debido a que el interés de clemont y su rival poseían en hallar el paradero de su amor platónico siempre seria completamente nulo.

Dando un suspiro Miette se dio la vuelta descubriendo que los jóvenes no estaban.

— ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?-dijo inquieta Miette.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

En el interior de una gran casa con vista a la playa se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, en el medio del círculo se encontraban Ash y Arceus los cuales estaban muy serios.

— Recuerden el plan…-dijo con seriedad el azabache- yo iré junto a ustedes y todos se verán tentados a quedarse allá para siempre…es decisión de ustedes, pero si no regresan en media hora aquí, morirán y sus cuerpos serán quemados…-menciono Ash con seriedad.

— Sus almas estarán allá y sus cuerpos estarán aquí, solo será una muerte temporal y no sé cuantos quieran hacerla definitiva…-dijo el dios a lo que todos asintieron.

— Si no hay nada más que hacer…toma esto-dijo Ash sin ninguna emoción en su rostro para lanzarle a Kage una pequeña piedra.

Kage tomo rápidamente el objeto entre sus dedos y le vio fijamente, la pequeña piedra era de un color azul profundo y tenía cierta similitud a un zafiro aunque no lo era.

— ¿Qué es esto?-dijo con aparente desinterés el peli violeta.

— Luego lo sabrás…-fue lo único que dijo Ash para hacerle una señal a Arceus.

El dios asintió y su aro en la espalda empezó a brillar de un tono negro mientras veía al grupo de chicos.

 **— Cuídense allá…** -fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir Mayleen, Virizion, Figther, Zane, Perséfone, Pikara, Shadow y varios pokemon mas como las glaceon y leafeon de Samantha, las Gardevoid de Dizzy y Alexis entre otros pokemon mas para observar como los cuerpos inertes de sus entrenadores y amigos caían al suelo.

— Esta hecho…-dijo con indiferencia Ash para que los cuerpos de todas las almas que irían con el quedaran en el suelo.

 **— Lamento la molestia padre, pero hemos sentido un problema…** -anunciaron al mismo tiempo Dialga, Palkia y Celebi mientras salían de un portal de color azul.

— ¿Qué sucede?-dijo con indiferencia Ash.

 **— Han ocurrido varias grietas en el orden del espacio-tiempo…** -explico con calma Dialga.

— Un viaje en el tiempo…-dijo Ash mientras veía a Celebi el cual asintió.

 **— El problema es que han sido varios viajes en el tiempo y se ha sentido la interrupción en el espacio en las restantes seis regiones**

Bramo ahora Palkia.

 **— Entiendo, Palkia…Celebi, Mew y Mewtwo…vayan y averigüen a que se deben eso…** -ordeno Arceus con calma a lo que todos asintieron.

— Volveré sano y salvo…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el azabache con calma para entrar en el portal al mismo tiempo que los legendarios fueron a hacer lo que su padre les ordeno.

— Espero que regreses…-fue lo único que pudieron decir Valery, Rai, Virizion, Perséfone y varios más.

 **— Quiero ir…** -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Pikachu mientras veía a Ash pero este negó.

— No puedo permitirlo Pikachu…cuida junto a Pikara de Crystal, volveré pronto-dijo con una sonrisa el azabache a lo que el ratoncito asintió.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

 _En la dimensión en la que se encontraban J, el doctor John y Cyrus se podía observar la aterradora oscuridad que solamente existía en ese lugar, aun así Ash simplemente se limitaba a caminar sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras que a su alrededor unas pequeñas esferas de colores estaban flotando a su alrededor._

 _Ash escuchaba como si fuera los cantos de cualquier pokemon volador los gritos de sufrimiento de las almas y sencillamente les ignoraba, esos gritos espantosos eran la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su teoría no se había equivocado…aunque en el interior sentía algo de pena por J, el doctor John y Cyrus ¿si todas esas almas sufrían tanto en esta clase de purgatorio, como la tendrían ellos que habían llegado con sus cuerpos? Eso sí sería interesante de ver._

 _El azabache sonrió con maldad pura, estar en este sitio era todo lo que necesitaba para hablar con ellos…llegaría hasta donde J, John y Cyrus se encontraban y les ofrecería su libertad y su vida a cambio de que fueran sus vasallos y esclavos, ambos serían muy útiles como anzuelos y expiatorios contra los del equipo Galaxia y como muestra de que ahora ni siquiera ellos se resistirían a cumplir sus órdenes._

 _Si se negaban simplemente les dejaría allí por toda la eternidad._

 _— ¿Dónde están?-mascullo con enojo el azabache para que una neblina oscura los rodeara y apareciera de ellas varias sombras._

 _— Usted puede seguir y más adelante los encontrara…ellos deben quedarse-dijo con calma una de las sombras._

 _— Espero verlos luego…-dijo con calma Ash para seguir caminando mientras que las pequeñas esferas de luz a las que habían sido reducidas las almas de sus compañeros se movieron de arriba abajo como si le dieran la razón._

 _— Es la hora para la prueba, esperamos que estén listos…-grazno una de las sombras para que las esferas empezaran a crecer hasta que las almas quedaron mostrando su verdadera forma para que luego todo fuera iluminado y todas fueran separadas._

* * *

 _— ¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca mientras se levantaba con calma._

 _— Hijo que bueno que despertaste…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas a lo que el joven se volteo rápidamente ocasionando un leve mareo._

 _— Con cuidado hijo, estas algo débil…-dijo la bella mujer mientras sostenía a Kalm el cual estaba algo debilitado._

 _Kalm gruño levemente debido a cierto enojo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior._

 _Fijamente vio a las personas que estaban juntos a él, la mujer era de cabellos castaños y ojos negros de piel morena, en tanto que el hombre era de cabellos negros y ojos rojos de piel blanca._

 _— ¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono ahora Kalm confundido, sentía que los conocía pero no recordaba donde los había visto._

 _— Es normal que estés algo confundido…pero somos tus padres-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica la mujer._

 _— Están confundiéndome con alguien más…-dijo con algo de duda Kalm._

 _— Es obvio que no nos recuerdes, ha pasado tiempo mi niño…-dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza._

 _— Somos tus padres Kalm…-dijo el hombre con calma._

 _— ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido ahora el azabache._

 _— Ya veo…perdiste la memoria-dijo la mujer con calma._

 _— ¿Cómo?-dijo Kalm sorprendido._

 _— Somos tus verdaderos padres y tu nombre es Kalm Calem…-dijo la mujer con calma._

 _— Yo…soy Kalm Yoshida-dijo con calma el azabache mientras veía a ambos._

 _— ¿Qué nombre es el que te han puesto ellos?-dijo en tono despectivo la mujer._

 _— Más respeto… no permitiré que insulten a mis padres-dijo Kalm con calma._

 _— Ellos no son tus padres…solo son unos sustitutos que te dio el destino-dijo el hombre con calma._

 _— Hijo, seamos los tres de nuevo una familia… tú y nosotros-dijo la mujer con calma._

 _Kalm veía fijamente a la pareja frente a él, si era verdad lo que le decían debía elegir entre ellos o aquellos que le criaron desde que tenía seis años, piensa detenidamente en todo… ¿era verdad lo que estas almas frente a él le decían?_

 _El solo recordaba que de pequeño los conoció y n_ _o siente remordimiento al llamarlos padres porque eso es lo que han sido para él desde que le dieron su amor y un espacio en sus vidas._

 _Antes de eso su mente está completamente en blanco aunque en todos esos años ha tenido leves recuerdos sobre la niña de cabellos miel y ojos azules…tal vez pueda saber algo que lo ha inquietado mucho._

 _— Si me dicen la verdad… deben saber quién es esa niña que ha estado en mi mente desde que conocí a Serena-dijo el azabache a lo que los espíritus le vieron fijamente._

 _— Sabía que algún día te casarías con ella hijo, eso es buena noticia…-dijo la mujer con alegría._

 _— ¿Yo casado con ella?-dijo con un leve tono asqueado Kalm mientras pensaba en eso._

 _— No te escuchas muy feliz hijo…-dijo el alma de su madre extrañada._

 _— ¡Por última vez yo no soy su hijo, y prefiero servir a Arceus con mi castidad antes que tocarla a ella!-reclamo el azabache con un leve sonrojo._

 _— Tu sueño siempre fue llegar a tener algo serio con Serena…-dijo con calma su madre cuando noto como kalm se alejaba a paso firme de ellos._

 _— No siento nada por Serena y solo es mi enemiga a muerte, además ya tuve suficiente-dijo con calma el alma de Kalm para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a desaparecer de ese sitio._

* * *

 _Samantha se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía ser una especie de pradera, vio a todos lados hasta que distinguió la forma de lo que podía suponer que era un árbol, sin más que hacer se dirigió hasta ese lugar._

 _Cuando llego descanso unos minutos mientras pensaba en todo…recordaba que solo su alma había entrado a esa dimensión, así que suponía que ese era un cuerpo temporal y que el desafío seria llegar a su verdadero cuerpo antes que se venciera el tiempo._

 _Sin querer recordó lo que había dicho Arceus hace solo unos días antes._

 ** _— Sus poderes aun no son absolutos…han mejorado tanto como se esperaba, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento aún están en su interior…_** _-había dicho escuetamente el dios pokemon._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos luego de haberse quitado las manos bajo el árbol ahora no solamente estaba ella. A un metro de distancia, una mujer le sonreía. Tenía el negro cabello recogido en una coleta extrañamente familiar, enmarcando dos mechones en aquel rostro compuesto de exquisitas facciones. Ojos pequeños pero brillantes la veían, eran de color dorado. Y su boquita sonrojada mostraba una enorme sonrisa, se veía muy maternal._

 _— ¿Quién eres?—le preguntó, estirando una mano para agarrarla. La mujer de unos 18 años pareció querer devolverle el gesto, alzando su brazo._

 _—Mi amor—le susurró la bella mujer—Sé valiente cariño, ahora más que nunca…_

 _Samantha la miró extrañada. La mujer entonces le dedicó la sonrisa más llena de amor que jamás hubiera visto y, tras eso, le abrazo, Samantha sin poderlo evitar correspondió a su abrazo,_ _aunque no conociera a esa mujer tenía ciertos recuerdos borrosos que le hacían dudar sobre la identidad de la persona que estaba con ella; una mano acariciando un estómago, unos cantos de cuna, una sonrisa, todo le confundía._

 _— ¿_ _Quién eres tú?-dijo Samantha esperando que la bella mujer le respondiera._

 _—_ _Vamos mi amor, él nos espera a las dos…-dijo la mujer con una bella sonrisa que Samantha no pudo evitar corresponder para que luego las dos comenzaran a caminar._

 _— ¿_ _Quién es el?-dijo el alma de la gijinka con calma debido a que aunque era la primera vez que estaba con esa mujer sabía bien que estando con ella, no tenía nada que temer._

 _—_ _Tu padre…-dijo la mujer menor mientras veía a Samantha._

 _— ¿_ _Mama?-dijo asombrada Samantha con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _—_ _Así es mi niña… ¡por fin nos conocemos!-dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos para que el escenario cambiara rápidamente._

 _—_ _Hija…finalmente nos reencontramos-hablo ahora una voz que ella conocía muy bien por lo que miro a su lado viendo a su padre._

 _— ¡_ _Papa!-dijo Samantha con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar al alma de su padre el cual correspondió._

 _—_ _Mi niña…finalmente estamos los tres juntos…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Shin mientras veía a samantha la cual veía fijamente todo._

 _Esta era su antigua casa, estar allí junto a sus padres le llenaba de mucha alegría, pero al mismo tiempo de una gran rabia._

 _Rabia por todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de Misako…sentía muchas ansias de vengarse de Misako y su bastardo teniendo buenas razones en ambos casos._

 _A Misako le cobraría la muerte de su madre, el que su hermano no haya podido nacer, al igual que el haber matado a su padre... aquel hombre que a pesar de que quedó viudo tan temprano supo tragarse su dolor y durante seis años siempre la acompañó, le diera consejos, la consintiera, la hiciera feliz…_

 _En cuanto a su hijo, lo odiaba profundamente aunque fuera inocente, recordar a ese mocoso hizo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta y volviera a pasar por su mente la razón de porque despreciaba tanto a Miguelito…. Ese niño le había quitado, se había quedado y disfrutaba de todo lo que su padre había logrado para que ambos pudieran_

 _Ella juro que a Misako le haría vivir el infierno por lo que le había hecho y lo haría, nada había cambiado salvo el hecho de que ahora Miguelito también entraba en la venganza y sentía algo de pena por algún otro hijo que la zorra llegara a tener debido a que tendría el mismo final que Miguelito._

 _—_ _Hija, podemos ser una familia de nuevo…los tres juntos-dijo con calma Ren mientras agarraba con delicadeza las manos de Samantha._

 _—_ _Papa…nada me haría más feliz que eso-dijo con felicidad Samantha- pero no estoy lista, cuando llegue el momento regresare para quedarme a su lado por toda la eternidad-dijo conmovida la peli azul…le dolía renunciar a sus padres, pero sentía que su futuro era al lado de Szary._

 _—_ _Lo entendemos hija…solo espero que seas valiente-dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba._

 _—_ _Son los mejores padres del mundo…-dijo con una sonrisa Samantha mientras desaparecía al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas la traicionaron._

 _Los estaba perdiendo definitivamente y le dolía debido a que ella era la causante esta vez, pero interiormente se juró que una vez que cumpliera su venganza esperaría un tiempo prudente luego de haber calmado su rabia…si para ese tiempo todavía sentía deseos de estar con ellos…que así fuera._

 _Samantha sonrió una última vez a lo que sus padres hicieron lo mismo._

 _—_ _Siempre te amaremos hija…-fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de sus padres antes de que su alma se fuera definitivamente._

* * *

 _—_ _Que dolor de cabeza…-gruño ahora con una leve molestia Crystal._

 ** _— ¡_** ** _Qué bueno que despertaste Crystal!_** _-dijo ahora una voz debajo de ella a lo que la aludida miro para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

 _— ¡_ _Amaterasu!-grito con mucha alegría la joven para abrazar a la pokemon que fue su primera pokemon…esa Eevee que reconocía por el pequeño lazo de tela con dibujos de sol que se encontraba en la oreja derecha de la pokemon tipo normal._

 ** _— ¡_** ** _Yo también te he extrañado mucho!_** _-dijo con emoción la pequeña pokemon._

 _Crystal vio a todos lados, reconociendo de inmediato que esta era su antigua casa. La alcoba donde se encontraba junto a Amaterasu era pequeña pero lo suficientemente cómoda para que ella viviera allí. Pintada de colores violáceos y con diseños de pokemon bebes o en primera etapa como Pichu, Eevee y demás, este era el lugar donde ella había reposado calmadamente sus días como una niña común y corriente antes de que conociera a Darkrai._

 _— ¡Hija mía al fin estas despierta!-dijo con calma la madre de Crystal para correr hacia ella junto a su padre._

 _— ¡Mama, papa…están!-dijo la joven con calma._

 _— Así es hija…por fin podemos estar de nuevo los cuatro juntos para siempre…-dijo con alegría el alma de su madre._

 _— Juntos…-dijo con felicidad Crystal._

 _Sus padres le veían con auténtica felicidad mientras ella les sonreía de la misma manera…su alma estaba sintiendo mucha alegría de estar allí._

 _— Hija…es un placer verte de nuevo y espero que esta vez sí podamos estar los tres juntos como siempre debió ser…-dijo su madre con auténtica felicidad._

 _Crystal abrió mucho los ojos ante esas palabras…si aceptaba eso solo significaba una cosa…aceptar morir._

 _La joven pensó detenidamente todo… de un lado se encontraba su mayor deseo y anhelo del alma, del otro se encontraba la compañía de Darkrai y lo que había prometido…permanecer hasta el final con el azabache que había demostrado tener paciencia para conocerles a todos ellos y causar la que sería la masacre más grande de toda la historia._

 _¿Qué debía hacer?, obviamente debía tomar una decisión…aunque la pregunta seria, que lado escogería… ¿estaría con ash y Darkrai? O ¿simplemente se limitaría a estar con sus padres y Amaterasu?_

* * *

 _— ¿_ _Cómo has estado todos estos años amor?-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica Hitomi._

 _—_ _Fatal…-contesto Kage mientras veía a los ojos del alma de Hitomi._

 _—_ _Lamento no haber sido tan fuerte…-dijo con mucha tristeza Hitomi._

 _—_ _La culpa es mía debido a que te abandone-dijo Kage con calma._

 _Hitomi le vio fijamente y negó con calma, sin querer las lágrimas se apoderaron de su bello rostro por lo que se las seco rápidamente._

 _—_ _Por Arceus no te eches toda la culpa amor mío…-dijo Hitomi con una bella sonrisa._

 _—_ _Conocí a una tipa que es idéntica a ti…-dijo Kage con calma mientras buscaba la manera de cambiar un poco el tema._

 _—_ _Lo se…se llama Serena-dijo con calma la peli miel._

 _Kage asintió…miro fijamente hacia el cielo de aquel sitio que parecía una llanura y vio fijamente a través de los pequeños portales que estaban mostrando al resto de sus compañeros mientras estaban siendo probados…muchos mostraban caras de felicidad por el simple hecho de ver a las personas que más amaban y por las cuales lloraron durante mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _Debe ser difícil…-dijo Hitomi._

 _— ¿_ _Qué cosa?-dijo Kage con algo de curiosidad._

 _—_ _Seré honesta Ryuujin…-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa melancólica- ustedes están aquí para que peleen en contra de lo que más desean y anhelan…-dijo la chica con calma._

 _—_ _Ya lo suponía…-dijo kage con algo de enojo._

 _—_ _Es más que todo para saber si estarán con Ash hasta el final…-dijo con calma la chica mientras besaba la mejilla de Kage._

 _—_ _Lo entiendo… ¿pero porque hasta el final?-dijo Kage con un poco de dudas._

 _—_ _Para saber si serán capaces de sobreponerse a sus mayores deseos…-dijo la chica con calma._

 _— ¿_ _Qué tanto sabes de una chica llamada Manon?-dijo Kage con calma._

 _Hitomi simplemente se limitó a abrir los ojos al escuchar ese nombre mientras sin querer lloraba sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido la aludida._

 _—_ _Es una buena chica…no deberías permitir que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz la joven._

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Kage con seriedad._

 _—_ _Todas las noches y algunos días la escuchaba pedir entre gritos y sollozos ayuda a un tal Alan…naturalmente este nunca vino, a mí no me tocaron debido a mi embarazo y a que sentían cierto temor de que tú llegaras-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _—_ _Menos mal que no lo hicieron esos malditos de los Flare…-expreso con enojo kage._

 _—_ _Sí, tienes razón…_

 _Dijo Hitomi mientras se recostaba con calma en su hombro mientras suspiraba, kage se encontraba pensado un poco mientras pensaba que definitivamente arreglaría luego cuentas con esos bastardos._

 _—_ _Hitomi…-llamo Kage con seriedad._

 _— ¿_ _Piensas quedarte en este lugar conmigo para siempre?-dijo esperanzada Hitomi._

 _Kage suspiro para luego ver los pequeños portales de múltiples colores en los cuales podía ver al resto de sus compañeros, podía mandar todo al carajo y estar para siempre allí…pero, sus hijos necesitaban conocer a su padre y él debía encontrarlos costara lo que costara._

 _— H_ _itomi lo lamento de verdad, pero…-dijo kage mientras suspiraba debido a que las palabras que iban a decir era difícil que salieran de su boca- mis compañeros me necesitan al igual que nuestros hijos…_

 _Dijo con calma a lo que la peli miel asintió con una bella sonrisa para luego levantarse calmadamente._

 _—_ _Lo entiendo a la perfección Kage, por favor busca, cuida y encárgate de ellos-dijo Hitomi mientras le abrazaba._

 _—_ _Lo hare, solo una cosa más…- dijo Kage para tomar a la chica por la cadera y besarla lenta y apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a desaparecer._

 _—_ _Te amo para siempre Ryuujin…_

 _Dijo Hitomi luego de que el alma de su amado desapareciera de allí…aunque solo fueron palabras que fueron arrastradas por el viento estaba segura que él las había escuchado inesperadamente el alma de Hitomi también comenzó a desaparecer de aquel lugar debido a que la chica había tocado sin querer la joya que Ash le había dado a su chico._

* * *

 _—_ _Te extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo mama…_

 _Menciono con calma Luka mientras veía a su madre, estaba tal como la recordada con su hermoso cabello de color negro y sus ojos verdes los cuales la veían con cariño y con toda la ansiedad que podía mostrar una madre que no había visto a su hijo en más de diez años._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti hija, pero como has crecido mucho…casi ni recordaba que tiempo teníamos separadas…-dijo nostálgica su madre._

 _—_ _Ya veo… ¿Cómo transcurre el tiempo aquí?-dijo la joven con calma._

 _—_ _Ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero el que llevo aquí se ha sentido como toda una eternidad-explico la bella mujer._

 _Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban en todo lo que había pasado, cerca de ellas un pequeño niño que no debía tener más de tres años de vida correteaba cerca de ellas con auténtica felicidad, con sus cabellitos y ojos verdes el chiquillo corría tan veloz que parecía un pequeño tornado verde._

 _—_ _Hija por favor, no mates a tu padre…-dijo con calma su madre._

 _—_ _Mama…pídeme cualquier cosa, pero eso no, me vengare de padre por todo lo que ha hecho-dijo la joven de forma seria._

 _—_ _Hija por favor te lo suplico, no quiero ver que tus manos se manchen con la sangre de tu padre, tú fuiste el mejor regalo que él pudo darme-la mujer suspiro con fuerza- yo lo perdono por todo lo que ha hecho…_

 _Dijo la mujer con fuerza, debido a que lo último que deseaba era ver como su hija cometía parricidio y asesinaba a quien le dio la vida._

 _—_ _No mama, yo no pudo perdonar a Ruk…ha hecho mucho daño y seguramente le habrá hecho lo mismo a alguna mujer mama-suspiro con fuerza la joven._

 _—_ _Pero hija, él es tu padre y yo lo perdono-dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—_ _Yo no lo puedo hacer…nos torturo a ambas, te mato a ti y a mi hermano delante de mis ojos-recordó con dolor para luego acariciar la cara de su madre- me vendió a ese bastardo, me hacía pasar hambre y más cosas, quiero por lo menos salvar a alguien de que pase la misma desgracia nuestra._

 _Mascullo la joven con decisión y calma._

 _—_ _Hija-dijo su madre mientras la veía con tristeza-¿pero qué puedes hacer tu en contra suya?_

 _—_ _Solo necesito que confié siquiera un poco en mí…si es difícil simplemente le destruiré y ya-aseguro la joven con calma._

 _—_ _Hija me gustaría que te quedaras aquí con tu hermano y conmigo…-dijo la mujer mientras le tomaba las manos con calma._

 _—_ _Mama, nada me gustaría más que estar contigo y mi hermano para toda la eternidad…_

 _Aseguro la joven mientras veía el rostro de su madre para luego comenzar a negar a lo que su madre sintió pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban a lo que el niño se acercó hacia ellas._

 _— ¿_ _Te tienes que ir hermana?-dijo el niño con tristeza._

 _— S_ _i pequeño, no puedo fallarles a ellos-dijo con algo de seriedad y pesar la joven para besar la frente del niño mientras pensaba en sus amigos, en sus pokemon, en Entei y en su pareja._

 _— H_ _ija, me gustaría que por lo menos te llevaras contigo a tu hermano…quiero que el conozca ese mundo que tu padre le negó y que no se quede sufriendo aquí por toda la eternidad…_

 _Menciono la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba y besaba por última vez la cabeza del pequeño para luego entregárselo a la joven quien lo recibió para abrazarlo con fuerza y devolvérselo a su madre._

 _—_ _No madre, tengo que dejarlo debido a que contigo está seguro, cuida de él que te prometo que tan pronto tenga algo de estabilidad volveré a buscarle…_

 _Menciono con calma la joven para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a desaparecer de aquel lugar mientras el alma de su madre asentía con mucho pesar._

* * *

 _—_ _Este lugar es tan lúgubre, me gusta…_

 _Mascullo Ash con simpleza para luego sonreír cínicamente mientras caminaba lentamente ignorando los gritos de dolor y agonía de las miles de almas que había allí, el azabache miro hacia el frente para suspirar con calma mientras deseaba que sus compañeros si pudieran pasar la prueba y estuvieran preparados para comenzar la mayor masacre posible de la historia…ash se detuvo de inmediato al notar como la ropa que llevaba junto a la pequeña capa de color morada se estaba humedeciendo poco a poco._

 _Un pequeño destello debajo suyo le llamo la atención, el azabache serio simplemente se limitó a ver el raro material que había destellado por lo que pudo verse fijamente en la especie de agua que había en ese lugar la cual era completamente oscura y era muy espesa para ser agua común y corriente…Ash sonrió de manera burlona al notar lo mucho que había cambiado en todos esos años._

 _Ahora era mucho más alto que antes, su cuerpo tenía la suficiente masa muscular aunque seguía siendo flaco mientras que su cabello había crecido y le llegaba hasta los hombros además de una pequeña barba que poseía siendo lo más llamativo de todo sus aterradores ojos de color rojo con dos pequeños círculos en estos de colores morado y negro los cuales si veías fijamente sentirías ver una muerte dolorosa y agonizante destinada para ti._

 _Ash suspiro con calma, sí que era alguien sumamente poderoso, en la actualidad él era un maestro del aura en toda la extensión de la palabra y técnicamente ahora era aún muchísimo más fuerte que los legendarios representantes de todas las regiones y que Arceus juntos, una sonrisa macabra salió de sus labios…él se había vuelto fuerte y quienes estaban de su lado también y todo ese cambio no excluía a los pokemon de todos siendo esos cambios algo más notables en los pokemon de mayor tamaño._

 _—_ _Ayúdanos…-se escuchó esas palabras de algún lugar cercano._

 _Ash simplemente cerró los ojos para dedicarse a rastrear usando su aura para luego comenzar a caminar unos metros hasta llegar a esa parte y darse cuenta que el líquido ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura por lo que su objetivo seguramente estaría bajo el agua._

 _—_ _Esta agua…-menciono Ash con el ceño fruncido para tomar un poco con una de sus manos y llevarla a la boca._

 _Apenas el agua atravesó por su garganta el azabache sintió una recarga de energía increíble para luego darse cuenta del detalle de que aquel espeso líquido que aparentaba agua no lo era, esa sustancia era algo mucho más peligroso._

 _—_ _Así que esto es parecido al agua que vimos cuando despertó Yveltal aquella vez aunque claro, no nos haría ningún daño a nosotros-menciono el azabache para tomar un poco más de esa sustancia y luego ver fijamente la profundidad de aquella especie de lago cosa que dio resultado debido a que no fue necesario mucho tiempo para que pudiera ver sus objetivos._

 _Ash simplemente se sumergió en aquel liquido espeso y empezó a nadar hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpos de J, John y Cyrus mientras les miraba fijamente y aunque lo poco que quedaba de la antigua cazadora pokemon, del creador del sistema de pokemon espejismo y del antiguo líder del equipo Galaxia fueran unos desmadejados cuerpos que tenían la mitad de su cuerpo devorado y que no poseían el único ojo que debía estar el azabache podría jurar que le observaban con un deje de esperanza._

 _—_ _Así que estos son los restos de ustedes tres…ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo el azabache pensativo._

 _Ash simplemente les veía fijamente sin ninguna emoción mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió que fue tocado por unos huesos, volvió su mirada a su cuerpo observando que había sido tocado por la única mano de J…solo que había un detalle, esa mano no poseía nada de músculos o carne así que fueron unos huesos lo que había llamado su atención._

 _— Sácanos de aquí Ash—dijo lo poco que quedaba de la antigua cazadora con voz sufrida y cansada, no abrió lo poco que quedaba de su boca, pero el azabache percibió claramente las palabras— haremos lo que tú quieras, solo ten algo de piedad._

 _—_ _Más vale que así sea…-dijo con seriedad Ash para tomar dos de los cuerpos y empezar a nadar hasta llegar a la superficie._

 _El azabache vio los cuerpos que había sacado los cuales eran de Cyrus y J…una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro mientras dos pequeñas esferas de una insana energía roja se formaban en sus manos, cuando cesaron la energía entro en ambos cuerpos los cuales se iluminaron de rojo para luego volver a la normalidad._

 _Ash suspiro debido a que la energía que había entrado a los cuerpos seria de muchísima utilidad luego, respiro un poco para luego volver a sumergirse y sacar el tercer cuerpo que necesitaba y repetir de nuevo lo anteriormente hecho…luego de unos momentos el azabache pensó en la mejor manera de cómo sacar lo que había ido a buscar, así que simplemente cerro los ojos._

 _Tan pronto Ash cerró los ojos tres pequeños portales aparecieron debajo de los cuerpos y uno más de diversos colores debajo suyo para que luego los cuerpos y el desaparecieran definitivamente de ese lugar._

 **Alola, casa de la playa.**

— Aquí estarán bien…-dijo Ash con seriedad mientras veía los demacrados cuerpos.

El azabache suspiro con desgane debido a que lo siguiente que haría sería complicado, al menos tenía la ventaja de que en su cuarto nadie le molestaría…con calma se levantó y fue rápidamente a buscar algo de agua debido a que sabía que la necesitaría.

— Espero que realmente funcione…a mis padres no le gustaría lo que estoy a punto de hacer-menciono con calma para que sus ojos se tornaran rojos por completo.

Repentinamente Arceus apareció en esa habitación debido a que Ash le había llamado y vio fijamente los cadáveres para luego ver al azabache el cual asintió.

— Este es el castigo que ellos sufrieron y están dispuestos a todo, ya me asegure de que no escaparan y que harán todo lo que yo desee…mejor sigamos-ordeno con seriedad Ash para que el creador asintiera.

Ambos simplemente se acercaron levitando hacia los desmadejados cuerpos, Arceus puso una de sus patas en el pecho del líder de los Galaxia mientras que el azabache puso sus manos sobre la cazadora y el doctor lo cual ocasiono que los tres brillaran de un siniestro tono rojo con negro.

 **—** **Como una vez se les dio la vida…** -comenzó a bramar el dios con seriedad.

— Se les regresa la oportunidad para que sean mis sirvientes… ¡cazadora pokemon, Cyrus y John!

Mascullo el azabache con seriedad para que una fuerte energía de color roja saliera de los tres cuerpos los cuales comenzaron a recomponerse poco a poco.

La energía que había en la habitación mientras los cuerpos volvían a su mejor estado físico estaba comenzando a causar estragos en las restantes regiones debido a que aquel azabache serio estaba juntando a los vivos con almas en pena.

Lastimosamente para el mundo eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Ash debido a que su conocimiento sobre el aura era tanto que nadie podría llegar a su nivel.

Arceus hasta sentía algo de pena por los pokemon que sufrirían las consecuencias de todo el caos que estaba causando Ash…pero para el mundo ya no había vuelta atrás debido a que aquel azabache era un elegido único y con un poder inimaginable…prueba de esto era que todos los legendarios se rendían ante su presencia y podía hacer con ellos lo que le viniera en gana debido a que era su dueño.

 **Sinnoh, Ciudad Veilstone.**

— Hoho… así que esto es Sinnoh-dijo con emoción Blue mientras veía todo.

— Hermana, vamos…tenemos mucho que recorrer para llegar a Kalos…-dijo sin emoción alguna Silver mientras a su lado se encontraban Oyuki, Kento, Reiji, Kotone y Green los cuales asintieron.

— No seas tan serio, apenas llegamos y ya debemos irnos-reclamo Blue mientras hacia un puchero.

— Es que no soporto la idea de estar aquí…este lugar es tan diferente al que es de donde provenimos-dijo Green con desgane para comenzar a caminar siendo imitado por los demás.

Todos caminaban en silencio mientras pensaban seriamente en cuanto tardarían para llegar a Kalos y reunirse con los demás.

Silver estaba tan ensimismado mientras pensaba en el hecho de que al estar en esa ciudad de pacotilla era lo mismo que estar frente a frente con la persona que menos quería encontrarse.

— Cuidado hermano…-advirtió Oyuki demasiado tarde debido a que no pudo evitar que el pelirrojo chocara contra alguien.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-escucho ahora una voz enojada.

— ¿Paul estas bien?-dijo ahora Reggie mientras veía a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Quién se atreve a eso?-dijo con frialdad Silver mientras veía al causante de eso.

Vio fijamente a quien estaba levantando al causante de eso…reconoció inmediatamente a quien en el futuro era su tío Reggie…finalmente vio a quien siempre quiso conocer y tener el tiempo suficiente de poder aclarar varios asuntos con ese desgraciado.

Volteo la mirada hacia sus hermanas, su primo, su novia y cuñados los cuales estaban completamente asombrados de que el deseo que tenían de ver y conocer al imbécil de Paul Shinji se había dado más rápido de lo que hubieran querido…aun así, no iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

— Yo me atrevo, y tú debes fijarte por donde caminas-dijo Paul mientras encaraba al peli rojo.

— El que debe fijarse eres tu…ciego bueno para nada-dijo Silver con enojo.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?-gruño Paul ahora.

— Aparte de ciego…sordo-dijo ahora Silver mientras veía fijamente a paul.

— ¡Son ustedes!-dijo Reggie asombrado mientras veía a Blue y Silver quienes endurecieron el gesto al igual que las miradas para luego ver fijamente a Reiji el cual se puso completamente nervioso.

— ¿Me puedes decir quiénes son estos mocosos malcriados?-demando paul ahora enojado para ver al chiquillo de cabellos morados…notando asombrado el parecido que poseía con su hermano siendo la única diferencia los celestes del joven.

— Nosotros a ustedes si los conocemos debido a que hemos escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes, cosas mayormente malas-dijo con seriedad Blue.

— Lo mejor es que se conformen con eso…-dijo Reiji ahora con seriedad.

— Así que si saben lo que les conviene…se mantendrán alejados de nosotros-dijo con seriedad Oyuki.

— ¿Qué?-dijo enojado Paul mientras miraba al peli rojo.

Silver le devolvía gustoso la mirada al bastardo que siempre quiso conocer, a pesar de que su rostro se mostrara sereno y calmado el objetivo de esa mirada no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y con algo de miedo.

— No sabes las ganas que tengo de tener una batalla pokemon contra ti…-susurro con mucha rabia el peli rojo para comenzar a caminar junto a sus hermanos y los demás.

— ¡Tengamos esa batalla de una buena vez imbécil!-dijo Paul ahora mientras se acercaba hacia el peli rojo y le tomaba con fuerza el hombro.

Silver abrió mucho sus bellos ojos plateados para luego sentir como la rabia que había acumulado durante los días que llevaba de haber sabido ese oscuro secreto se desataba para luego virarse rápidamente y darle un puñetazo en la nariz al desgraciado rompiéndosela de inmediato.

— Escúchame bien maldito bastardo, no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso…los únicos que tienen el derecho a siquiera estar unos metros cerca mío son mis pokemon, mis hermanos y mis amigos-mascullo con mucho enojo el peli rojo para seguir caminando junto a los demás.

— Me las pagaras…-hablo con enojo Paul sin importarle la gran cantidad de sangre que corría ahora debido al golpe.

— Si quieres ajustar cuentas te espero ansioso en el torneo de batallas que se dará pronto-dijo el de ojos plateados a lo que todos asintieron.

— Así será, y cuando sepa quién es tu padre lo matare por esto…-le juro Paul con enojo.

— Ya veremos eso desgraciado…-dijo Silver para que todos siguieran caminando con calma.

El peli morado menor seguía viendo por la dirección en donde se había marchado el peli rojo por el cual sentía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones aunque la principal era rabia y algo de miedo debido a la fría mirada del joven de ojos plateados.

— Mis sobrinos…-susurro con algo de felicidad Reggie.

— ¿Dijiste algo hermano?-dijo Paul creyendo haber escuchado mal.

— Dije que vamos a que te traten esa herida-ordeno el aludido.

Inesperadamente en ese lugar, una gran cantidad nubes negras aparecieron de la nada para luego escucharse miles de truenos los cuales comenzaron a caer junto a una fuerte lluvia lo que provoco que todas las personas que se encontraban allí buscaran rápidamente refugio.

— Esto es…-dijo Blue sorprendida.

— Lo está causando papa-dijo en un susurro audible Green.

— Tenemos que llegar a Kalos pronto-dijo con seriedad Silver a lo que todos asintieron y simplemente se fueron corriendo sin importarles la lluvia.

 **Sinnoh, pueblo arena.**

— Por favor intentémoslo…-dijo con calma Pearl mientras veía a Diamond.

— No puedo hacerlo, es complicado…-dijo de manera tranquila el aludido.

-No es muy buena idea eso… ambos recién se conocieron y no existe confianza además que el que hará casi todo el esfuerzo será mi novio y tú no harás nada-explico la situación Platina con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez?-gruño ahora Chise mientras con una mano se sostenía su vientre y con la otra se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-dijo Pearl mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

— Es solo un ligero malestar…-resoplo con enojo la chica para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a realizar pequeñas respiraciones.

— Usa algo para sanarte, no te quiero perder…-dijo con calma el rubio mientras acariciaba un poco su cabello, sabía que ella era tan fría, orgullosa y testaruda como sus padres…así que no admitiría tan fácilmente que estaba sufriendo aunque lo podía ver en sus ojos.

— Y no lo harás Perla…-dijo Chise con calma para separarse.

— Por lo menos hasta que dejes de serme útil-pensó el rubio para ver a Clem con una sonrisa burlona.

 _—_ _Cuando se entere de la verdad me divertiré de lo lindo al ver cómo te arranca las entrañas con sus manos y te ahorca en ellas…_ -le contesto lo más amable que pudo el rubio debido a que estaba enojado debido al hecho de que las habilidades psíquicas de su amiga al parecer no funcionaban.

El rubio veía con enojo a la hija de Sabrina debido a que podía sentir las vidas que latían dentro de la joven al igual que podía sentir el dolor que estaba sufriendo…repentinamente el joven se froto los ojos rápidamente mientras se preguntaba si había sido su imaginación el leve destello negro que pudo percibir por unas milésimas de segundos en los ojos de la chica.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes en paz?-gruño ahora Diamond mientras veía a Pearl como lo que era, un insecto y algo sin valor.

— Que lo intentemos…sé que podemos llegar a lograrlo-respondió Pearl con calma.

— Solo una vez…y si no hacemos nada, me dejaras de molestar-dijo Diamond con severidad para que el rubio asintiera.

— Te doy mi palabra-dijo Pearl con calma.

— Bien entonces comencemos…-dijo con desgane Diamond para separarse unos metros del rubio y situarse a la distancia adecuada.

— ¿Crees que lo logren?-dijo ahora Platina mientras llegaba al lado de Clem y Chise.

— Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero no lo harán…eso no es tan sencillo-dijo Clem con desgane.

— Eso es verdad, para que puedan hacer la Resonancia necesitan un vínculo tan fuerte como el necesario para la mega-evolución, la sincronización o los movimientos Z…-dijo Platina con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

Los tres chicos simplemente veían con calma como Diamond y Pearl respiraban con calma para que luego ambos comenzaran a ser rodeados por una pequeña aura de color negra mientras los dos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados.

— Eso no debería estar pasando ¿o sí?-dijo Clem con algo de preocupación mientras observaba las pequeñas chispas negras que salían del aura que rodeaban a Diamond.

— No debería pasar-dijo algo preocupada Platina.

Afortunadamente por ser de madrugada nadie podía verles debido a que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se hubieran asombrado de verlos a todos allí y más por lo que estaba sucediendo con Diamond y Pearl.

— ¡Basta Día, no sigas con esto…este no vale la pena!-gruño ahora Clem con algo de enojo al ver el gran dolor que había en su rostro y el sudor que corría por la frente del aludido.

— Eso es muy peligroso…-dijo ahora Platina para ir hacia donde estaban los dos chicos con la intención de separarles.

La Dexholder corría y en su mano ya se encontraba la pokebola de su Empoleon cuando una ráfaga de aire en forma de cuchilla paso por el lado de ella e impacto directamente en Pearl haciendo que el aura que le rodeaba cesara.

— Gracias a Arceus…-murmuro ahora Diamond para caer algo débil al suelo, pero jamás llego a tocar la arena debido a que fue sujetado rápidamente por John.

— ¿Estás bien amigo?-dijo con calma el joven de cabellos azabache con una ligera sonrisa mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Día con calma y al terminar se observó la mano notando unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

— Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo…-dijo Lilith con calma mientras llegaba a un lado de Clem y Chise.

— Si… ¿Qué intentabas hacer?-dijo con algo de enojo John.

— No debí pero solo quería demostrar que era capaz de…-dijo Pearl pero la mirada seria de John le hizo callar.

— Lo que intentaron hacer era muy peligroso…te enseñare como se hace-dijo con calma John para ver a Diamond el cual asintió un tanto debilitado.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir de eso?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Pearl mientras se acercaba hacia Platina.

— Tienes que tener una resistencia enorme debido a que eso te exige demasiado, aunado a eso debes tener también dos cosas más las cuales son una gran confianza con tu compañero junto al hecho de que es como una mega-evolución o una sincronización…debe ser una unión que no incluya la unión carnal y siempre debes recordar que no se trata de lo que son, se trata de cuanto son ya que podrían ser hasta gemelos pero podrían no ser compatibles-dijo con calma la hija de Dawn.

— Es muy difícil…-dijo Pearl con leve enojo.

— Lo es…pero te da muchas ventajas…al lograrlo demuestras que le tienes una gran confianza a tu compañero, la suficiente como para que entre ambos puedan llegar a ser más fuertes por un periodo de tiempo, es como una especie de último recurso en caso de que tus pokemon hayan sido derrotados y tus habilidades o poderes además de tus fuerzas estén al límite…-dijo Lilith con calma.

— Interesante…-dijo con calma Pearl.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver como una aura de color azul rodeaba a ambos los cuales comenzaban a respirar calmados mientras cerraban los ojos, luego de unos segundos ambos abrieron los ojos y la aura se volvió completamente de un color negro al mismo tiempo que una gran corriente de aire emergió de la nada motivo por el cual todos los presentes se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos el viento ceso por lo que todos finalmente pudieron abrir los ojos.

En el lugar donde antes se encontraban Diamond y John, se encontraba ahora un adulto de 18 años, su piel era rosácea y sus ojos eran heterocromos debido a que su ojo izquierdo era negro mientras que el derecho era azul, su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y poseía la misma vestimenta de Diamond salvo que en su cabeza ya no se encontraba su típica gorra sino el mismo pañuelo de John y sus manos ahora tenían unos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

— Así está mucho mejor…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el joven mientras que las voces de ambos sonaban perfectamente sincronizadas.

— Te ves mucho mejor así Don…-dijo con calma Platina.

— Si…pero ambas necesitamos a nuestros novios-dijo Lilith con calma.

— No te enojes amiga, sabes bien que el hecho de que puedan llegar a lograr esa resonancia es algo impresionante-le dijo con seriedad Platina.

— Lo sé-dijo con una leve sonrisa Lilith.

— Bien, tenemos suficiente por el momento-dijo Don ahora para iluminarse y que tanto Diamond como Jhon volvieran a la normalidad.

— Vamos entonces, tenemos que llegar a Kalos y reunirnos con los demás…-dijo con sequedad Platina para que todos asintieran.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Mientras ocurría aquello, un chillido de horror irrumpió los oídos de todos.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ ES ESTO?! –Diamond se quedó perplejo mirando su bolso mientras veía fijamente que dentro se encontraba la pokebola de Red de su fiel Pika.

Todos llegaron junto a su lado para observar lo sucedido, entonces, la sorpresa se presentó en las miradas de los chicos.

— Hay una nota...- Lilith introdujo su mano en el bolso de Diamond para sacarla. Entonces cuando la leyó, abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! –Platina se la arrebató.

" ** _Buena suerte Diamond, lo dejo todo en tus manos solo espero que te sepas cuidar del negro ser que nos sopla la nuca con su aliento pútrido, por tu amor a las batallas pokemon y a Platina te pido que vigiles a Chise y a Vali y no confíes nunca en el joven Drakeon"_**

 ** _Red._**

— No puedo creerlo-dijo la peli azul sorprendida mientras guardaba la nota lejos de la vista de Pearl.

— Espero que nuestro hermano no cometa alguna locura…-dijo Diamond con calma para tomar la pequeña esfera que pertenecía a uno de los pokemon de su hermano siendo esa esfera la de su fiel Pika.

— Tenemos que llegar a Kalos y esperar para reunirnos con el…-dijo Pearl a lo que todos le vieron fijamente.

El rubio también les vio fijamente y aunque no sabía lo que estaban pensando, estaba en graves aprietos debido a que Platina y Diamond le veían con calma aunque no dudarían en matarle cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, en cuanto a los demás Clem, Chise y Lilith se habían especializado en las habilidades psíquicas y de aura de sus progenitores por lo que interiormente se prometieron que cuando estuvieran todos juntos los demás sabrían todo, John ya sabía todo debido a que su pareja en su mente ya le había dicho y explicado todo.

— Mejor sigamos-dijo el rubio para comenzar a caminar mientras todos suspiraban y se limitaban a seguirle.

— Chicos al fin los pude encontrar…-dijo con una sonrisa Yui mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Diamond y los demás.

— Tuviste suerte, pensamos que te sentirías algo tensa con tantos desconocidos cerca de ti…-dijo Clem ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica le miró fijamente para asentir, hace unos minutos había llegado y no pudo evitar sentirse algo atrapada al estar rodeada de tantos humanos y personas a las que no conocía y en quien no confiaría por nada del mundo, por lo que arriesgándose uso un poco de su dominio del aura para rastrear a cualquier compañero que estuviera cerca dando como resultado haber llegado hasta Platina y los demás.

— Sigamos, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Diamond a lo que todos asintieron rápidamente para luego ver como una poderosa tormenta eléctrica comenzaba a caer.

— Esto es…-dijo Chise asombrada.

— Falta poco…la destrucción iniciara pronto-dijo con calma Yui a lo que todos sonrieron con maldad para luego desaparecer.

 **Kanto, pueblo paleta.**

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-se preguntó Red ahora con mucha duda mientras veía con calma el cielo.

La mente de Red se encontraba hecha un laberinto, tan difícil de cruzar, donde puedes perderte fácilmente y jamás salir de él, sus manos comenzaron a temblar debido a que se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…pero era eso o arriesgarse a perder para siempre a Yellow y los demás sin contar el hecho de que no soportaría ver a la cara a Pearl sin querer darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, castrarlo sin anestesia o matarlo por estar jugando y utilizando de esa manera a su amigo Vali y a sus hermanos.

El azabache comenzó a mirar el cielo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué rayos iba a pasarle?, si no hacía lo que debía, toda su familia se vería involucrada. Pensó en todos sus hermanos, en Yellow... en su padre, en sus madres, en sus pokemon, aunque no lo diría a viva voz, comenzaba a sentir algo de rencor…rencor hacia Vali y Chise porque se estaban dejando utilizar por el joven Drakeon… pensó en los pokemon de todos... en los padres de sus demás compañeros y amigos... en el futuro... Simplemente no podía volverse un egoísta... aunque eso significara tener que hacerles daño al abandonarlos a su suerte y vigilar desde las sombras al estúpido rubio que se había metido en sus vidas.

Rápidamente el chico bajo el tejado para comenzar a caminar, en su hombro se encontraba su fiel Pika.

 **— ¿** **Qué haremos Red?** -dijo con calma el ratoncito eléctrico.

— Lo que debe hacerse y que nadie más tiene el valor de hacerlo-contesto el muchacho con calma para ver al pokemon el cual asintió.

— ¿A dónde vas Red?-escucho una voz a su espalda por lo que volteo encontrando a Zafiro con los brazos en jarra.

— Qué bueno que eres tu Zafiro…-le respondió con una sonrisa sincera el azabache de ojos rojos.

— ¿Quién creías que podría ser?-dijo el peli azul con curiosidad e intrigado.

— Ese rubio…-dijo con un tono de evidente desagrado el Holder a lo que Zafiro asintió.

— Te entiendo…él no me agrada y menos luego de lo que escuche-mascullo el hijo de Samantha.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?-dijo con sequedad Red.

— Tuve que actuar como si nada pasara…agradecí las clases de actuación de Diantha en ese momento y lo que escuche es que Pearl planea algo contra nosotros-dijo con algo de enojo el peli azul.

— ¿Algo más?-pregunto Red.

— Pude por unos momentos leer la mente de su madre y sé que la Maiko de nuestro tiempo iba a reclamarle luego a mis padres sus sospechas de que yo haya escuchado algo…-dijo con frialdad el joven.

— ¿Y Pearl?-le pregunto Red mientras le observaba fijamente.

— Hay mucha confusión en su mente, no pude leerla bien-mascullo con desgane el de cabellos azules.

— ¿Tú crees que él será un paquete y una carga?-dijo el de ojos rojos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Con calma se dedicó a rastrear el aura de los que estaban cerca de ellos… sorprendiéndose en gran manera al sentir como Mewtwo se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de ellos, específicamente en las cercanías del gimnasio de Blaine con dirección hacia ellos, mientras que a solo unos metros estaban algunos de sus compañeros.

— Si lo será…debemos cuidarlo y no puede defenderse por sí solo, el solo cuanto con su chatot y todos sus pokemon…es aún más débil que los Kurai Rida más pequeños-dijo el peli azul con calma.

— Tienes razón…al menos los más pequeños pueden dar un poco la talla-dijo Red con calma para comenzar a caminar.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Red?-dijo algo preocupado Zafiro.

Red de pronto comenzó a reírse como loco para luego ver fijamente al peli azul el cual se sintió ligeramente intimidado, el hijo de Samantha veía con detenimiento al azabache quien le veía ahora sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Zafiro sabía que Red aunque aparentaba ser un despistado era el más parecido a su padre de todos sus hermanos, tanto en carácter como en nivel y estrategia, el azabache si bien se había reído solo había sido una mera y burda tapadera para evitar ponerse a insultar al desgraciado joven Drakeon que nunca debió salir de su estúpida selva al igual que su madre.

— ¿Tú crees que sea poderoso Zafiro?-dijo con una sonrisa torcida Red.

— Si lo eres…no por nada lideras a los Holders…-dijo el peli azul con calma.

Zafiro veía con detenimiento los movimientos en la cara de Red el cual no dejaba de mirarle, poco a poco su nerviosismo comenzó a crecer debido a que esos ojos rojos le miraban fijamente como si intentaran escudriñar su alma, su amigo no lo veía con rabia ni ansias, ni siquiera con ira simplemente le veía de manera neutral y eso le asustaba más que cualquier arma, ataque o pokemon que tuviera enfrente suyo.

— Yo odio a Pearl Drakeon…Zafiro…-dijo el oji rojo por fin.

— No te entiendo…-dijo el peli azul con calma.

— Lo odio por estar como una carga y un paquete…también lo odio debido a que sé que él nos hará mucho daño…-dijo Red con calma y un tono venenoso en su voz.

— Lo entiendo a la perfección…-dijo el peli azul con calma.

— Y no puedes negarlo… ¡tú y tus hermanos también tienen motivos para odiarlo!-dijo con una sonrisa llena de locura Red.

— ¿Qué-e tan-to sabe-mes de e-se Jo-ven?-pregunto con nerviosismo el joven quien no pudo evitar balbucear a lo que Red no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada seca.

— No sé cómo ha sido su vida y no me interesa una mierda saberlo, solo imagina esto-dijo el oji rojo para acercarse a la oreja de su amigo- que el mate a tu suegro, a tu madre al igual que tus hermanas y a Hotaru…en el caso de Hotaru y las demás, morirían luego de ser violadas por ese desgraciado-dijo Red como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Mama, Crystal, Ice, Marina, Hotaru!-dijo con miedo Zafiro a lo que Red sonrió con maldad…había atacado a su calmado amigo en una de sus pocas debilidades.

— Así es Zafiro, eso es lo que ocurrirá si dejamos que ese imbécil se salga con la suya…ese desgraciado y su madre nos mataran a todos nosotros y a nuestros amigos pokemon…-dijo Red con la misma calma de su padre… la que precede a la tormenta y el peligro.

— Eso nunca…primero lo congelo en un ataúd y lo dejo en la cima del monte plateado o lo lanzo a un sitio en el que jamás encuentren su tumba…-dijo el siempre calmado Zafiro lleno de furia y con la mirada torva.

— ¡Hermano!-grito ahora preocupada Marina.

— ¡Chicos!-se escuchó ahora la voz de algunos de sus compañeros.

— Son tu hermana Marina, Daigo, Cristóbal, Alain, Clemont y Kita…-dijo Red con calma.

— Si…puedes irte con tus pokemon ahora que tienen tiempo…-dijo Zafiro con calma.

— Lo entendiste Zafiro…esto lo hago por el bien de todos…-dijo Red con calma.

Zafiro asintió circunspecto mientras veía a Red con calma, podía sentir al joven algo cambiado, y no se trataba de la energía que desprendía al ser hijo de Ash…esta era una energía completamente diferente al aura que poseía por derecho de nacimiento al igual que sus hermanos…solo podía sentir como si fuera Ash y no su hijo quien estaba ahora al frente.

— Ten cuidado Zafiro debes confiar en lo que ves y jamás confíes en ese bastardo llamado Pearl Drakeon…-dijo el azabache de ojos rojos para que una aura completamente negra le rodeada y desapareciera de allí en dirección a isla Canela.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano Zafiro?-dijo con serenidad Kita mientras llegaba junto a los demás.

— Dijo que iba a ganar tiempo, luego se reunirá con nosotros-dijo el aludido con rapidez.

— ¿Qué ocultas amigo?-dijo ahora Clemont mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— La paliza que le dará Mewtwo a nuestros pokemon y a nosotros si nos llega a encontrar aquí-dijo el peli azul con seriedad.

— Entonces vámonos de aquí antes que nos encuentre…por lo menos debemos llegar a alguna ciudad o pueblo-menciono con calma la peli azul del grupo para que todos asintieran.

Todos se vieron con seriedad sin decir una sola palabra para que luego Marina y Alain tomaran cada uno una de sus pokebolas y las lanzaran al aire.

El haz de luz de ambas esferas resulto ser completamente negro con algunos detalles en rojo los cuales empezaron a adquirir apariencia hasta formarse un Kirlia y una Gardevoid.

— Debemos irnos y queremos que usen tele transportación…-dijo con calma Marina mientras veía a los psíquicos los cuales asintieron e iluminándose de blanco al igual que el grupo de jóvenes desaparecieron.

Nadie se percató de la presencia de esos jóvenes, pero si ese grupo se hubiera quedado unos momentos más posiblemente hubieran sido testigos del fuerte terremoto que comenzó a sacudir el lugar y que tenía epicentro en la isla canela.

 **Kalos, ciudad Anistar.**

— ¡Qué haces tú aquí!-grito ahora Clemont mientras veía a Hiedra allí.

— No es nada que te importe…vine a averiguar el paradero de alguien…-dijo escuetamente la líder de Unova para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenida por un Heliolisk.

— Sabes lo que pasara si le digo a Iris…-dijo clemont con calma.

— Mejor no busques pelea…él debe estar en alguna parte y suficiente daño le has hecho ya al alejar a serena de su lado…-dijo con calma la líder.

— No quiero volver a verte por aquí…-dijo Clemont furioso.

— Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer o que no…-dijo Anabel con calma mientras salía del gimnasio y se iba a un lado de Hiedra.

— ¡Estúpidas, él debe estar muerto y jamás volverá!-fue lo único que grito clemont antes de entrar al gimnasio para hablar un poco con Olympia.

 **30 minutos después.**

— ¿En verdad no puedes decirme más nada?-dijo ahora mientras veía a la líder la cual estaba levitando junto a sus Meowstics.

— Es todo lo que pude saber…ella al menos esta bien…-dijo la líder con calma.

— Eso no es suficiente, debo saber dónde se encuentra…-dijo Clemont mientras pensaba en su hermana.

— Como compañero me duele verte así…ella está sana y salva, es todo lo que se por los momentos…-dijo la líder para despedirle.

Clemont apretó los puños frustrado… era verdad que Olympia lhe dijo hace poco noticias buenas y malas.

Lo bueno era que le alegraba que Bonnie estuviera bien, también le alegraba que Olympia pudiera sentirla entera y sana, pero lo malo causo confusión en Clemont debido a que ni siquiera con los poderes de Olympia y sus Meowstics podían llegar a hablar mentalmente con la pequeña.

Así fue como descubrió que Bonnie había sido rodeada por un aura malvada tan grande que actuaba como un poderoso campo repelente de energías positivas y aún con el vínculo fraterno de Clemont como ayuda, Olympia no podía burlar esa barrera y ambos temieron que la manipularan para cometer actos terribles.

— Bonnie…por favor cuídate hermana-dijo desesperado Clemont.

El rubio se fue pensando…definitivamente tuvo que haber valorado a su hermana cuando tuvo la oportunidad, interiormente se juró que sin importar lo que ocurriera traería de vuelta a su hermana.

 **Alola, sitio desconocido.**

— ¿Crees que estén bien allá?-dijo con calma Manon.

— Me gustaría pensar que si…solo nos queda esperar debido a que no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo con calma Mahri mientras con delicadeza colocaba un pañuelo con algo de agua en la frente de Samantha.

Manon simplemente se limitó a asentir para luego suspirar mientras veía a Kalm…comenzaba a sentir aprecio por el azabache y le preocupaba que no pudiera regresar a su cuerpo, lentamente se levantó y decidió que vería la información que le había proporcionado Crystal ahora que tenía tiempo, solo había alguien que le podría ayudar en esto y era un chico venido de Hoenn.

 **Habitación de Harley.**

— ¿Así que este es Alan?-dijo el peli morado el cual se había dejado crecer el pelo aún más y lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

Manon simplemente asintió en silencio para luego ver con calma la final de la liga Kalos que se había dado el año pasado, observo el rostro del azabache en el cual se podía ver una gran furia y enojo, observo fijamente como el inicial de Kanto luego de una dura pelea había podido acertar la poderosa Garra Dragón y observo al Mega Sceptile caer finalmente derrotado.

— Ahora es el ganador de la liga pokemon del año pasado aunque según la información no ha retado a Diantha y los demás…-dijo Harley asombrado para voltear a ver a manon.

La peli roja se encontraba temblando asustada, esa frialdad y rabia en el rostro del azabache jamás la había visto…sin querer se levantó y salió de la pequeña habitación totalmente asustada debido a la gran rabia y frialdad que había visto…era como si algo le hubiera molestado en gran manera aunque no sabía a qué se debía eso.

— Al menos eres mucho más fuerte sin mi…felicitaciones Alan-dijo manon con calma antes de desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

Harley simplemente se quedó viendo por donde se había marchado para luego negar con la cabeza, rápidamente enfoco de nuevo su vista en la pantalla.

La cámara enfocaba al azabache acercándose a los reporteros y siendo abordado por la reportera experta de Kalos…Alexa.

 _— Alan ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre lo q….?-comenzó la reportera rápidamente aunque fue detenida._

 _— No contestare ninguna pregunta-contradijo el azabache seriamente interrumpiendo a la reportera-solo quiero dar un mensaje ¿Me permiten?-pregunto mostrando tristeza en su rostro._

 _Alexa asintió con calma debido a que sentía mucha curiosidad de saber que se trataba, aun así le da su micrófono al joven y él lo agarro aunque se retiró unos metros de ella debido al intenso dolor que comenzaba a sentir debido a que cerca de ellos se encontraba Malva, luego de eso se quedó viendo el suelo por unos momentos mientras que todos esperaban lo que quería decir. Harley miraba confundido la pantalla ya que jamás había visto a Alan de tal forma, el aludido miro la cámara._

 _— Manon, no sé si estas escuchándome aunque espero que sí. No sé por qué te fuiste y si fue por algo que hice o porque ellos te hicieron algo que te hizo sentir mal te pido perdón. Desde que te fuiste yo no he sido el mismo, tu traías alegría y diversión a mi vida y sin ti esta es aburrida...yo te necesito Manon así que te lo suplico, encuentra la manera de escapar y por favor, vuelve conmigo._

— Qué curioso…pero ya veremos si sigues sintiendo lo mismo, emo-finalizo Harley mientras eliminaba del disco que tenía la chica esa última parte del video para luego guardar el pequeño disco entre sus ropas.

 **Zona de descanso, 19 años en el futuro.**

— Y eso fue lo que paso…Samantha y Szary me atacaron a traición-dijo Maiko en un tono lastimero mientras veía a Konnor.

— Te creería sino fuera por el hecho de que he leído tu mente y se bien que tú fuiste a insultar a sus hijos…-dijo Konnor mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Ellos se merecían eso, Ash me ha quitado mucho…-dijo Maiko con calma mientras veía su descongelada mano y su otra mano sanada.

— Dime qué opinas y te diré si estas en lo correcto o no…-dijo Konnor en tono calmado.

— ¿Tú crees que Ash realmente ame a Cinthya?-dijo Maiko con curiosidad.

— Lo hace, a su manera…pero lo hace, el problema es que…-dijo Konnor con calma para ser interrumpido.

— Ella no lo ama… ¿sabías que él no solamente me robo el amor de Cinthya sino también a nuestro hijo?-dijo Maiko con calma.

— ¿Hablas del que Cinthya aborto por tu culpa?-dijo Konnor ahora.

— So fue mi culpa…ambas estábamos demostrándonos el intenso amor que sentimos cuando el llego y nos separó…el anillo que Cinthya lleva no tiene ninguna validez al menos que yo se lo hubiera dado…-dijo Maiko con calma.

— No aprendes…-dijo Konnor.

— ¿Tanto les cuesta entender que Cinthya y yo nos conocimos mucho antes y que si él no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas ambas estaríamos juntas y felices?-dijo Maiko con calma.

— ¿Crees que Cinthya te ama?-dijo Konnor con una ceja levantada.

— Si lo hace…cuando se separe de su lado ambas viviremos en la selva y seremos muy felices estando juntas…-dijo con calma Maiko.

Konnor simplemente veía a Maiko con gesto de desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza, el entendía que Maiko no tuviera ningún cariño por si misma ni siquiera una pizca de autoestima o algo de orgullo…pero eso ya era mucho.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que tu solo mendigas el amor de Cinthya?-dijo Konnor con algo de enojo.

— No lo entiendo…solo sé que Cinthya y sus hijos son míos y Ash me los arrebato a todos…-dijo Maiko sumamente dolida.

— Si es así…reta a Ash a una pelea pokemon… Orto contra su Greninja o tu pokemon contra su propio Infernape…quien gane se queda con Cinthya…-dijo Konnor mientras rodaba los ojos.

— No me convence…-dijo Maiko.

— Mejórala aún más, dile que si el pierde te entregara a Cinthya y a "tus hijos"-dijo Konnor ahora con un leve tono de burla.

— Pero y si pierdo…-dijo con miedo la castaña.

— Tendrás que dar algo a cambio…como por ejemplo tus habilidades-dijo ahora Konnor.

— No apostare eso…quiero mucho más…quiero a Arceus-dijo Maiko con ansiedad.

— Ash solo apostara a mi padre si es que tu metes en la apuesta a Giratina…-dijo Konnor con algo de enojo debido a que consideraba al dios como su padre.

— Entonces será una pelea entre Arceus y giratina…-dijo Maiko con decisión.

— Ccrees poder?-dijo Konnor con una ceja levantada.

— Tal vez debería ser una pelea entre él y yo…-dijo Maiko ahora.

 **Habitación de Ash.**

 ** _—_** ¿Tú qué opinas Mew?-dijo el azabache con calma mientras veía al rosado quien se encontraba abrazado fuertemente por su pareja.

 **—** **Debemos hacer al-go con Cinthya…** -dijo la primera creación de Arceus con felicidad por estar entre los brazos del azabache.

— Qué opinas sobre Maiko…-dijo con seriedad Ash mientras pensaba en todo.

Hace algunos años había decidido hablar secretamente con su pokemon más poderoso, el dios pokemon le había mostrado una realidad alterna.

Lo que vio solo le encolerizo más, pudo ver por unos momentos como hubiera sido todo si Cinthya no hubiera abortado por culpa de la obsesión de Maiko y la trampa de Mizoe su fastidiosa hermana menor a la cual mato sin miramiento alguno.

Al igual que sus demás hermanos el pequeño Yoichi habría heredado el cabello de su madre…con sus ojos celestes y su corta cabellera dorada sin peinar era todo un extrovertido… ahora que lo pensaba era un tanto parecido a Pearl… por lo cual el mocoso Drakeon era la cicatriz viviente que no podía sanar pero que se encontraba ahí, latente, aun a flor de piel, masacrando su conciencia y los pocos remordimientos que tenía al percibir en el estúpido rubio al hijo que no pudo nacer por culpa de Maiko y su familia, y lo odió aún mucho más por eso.

 **— ¡Ash!** -dijo con algo de miedo el pequeño rosa.

— Lo siento Mew… ¿Qué me decías?-dijo con una leve sonrisa el moreno.

 **— Opino que debes dejarle en claro varias cosas a Cinthya y muchas más a Maiko…** -dijo el pequeño rosa con una leve sonrisa siniestra.

— Vamos Mew…digámosle a Cinthya lo que pasara si Maiko continua con sus estupideces…-menciono Ash para que ambos desaparecieran.

 **Habitación de Cinthya.**

— ¿Ash?-dijo la hermosa rubia mientras veía como su esposo aparecía frente a ella y la veía con lujuria.

— Te ves hermosa…-fue lo único que salió de la boca del moreno al ver el conjunto de pijama que poseía su esposa el cual era de un suave tono amarillo con leves tonos morados el cual poseía un escote en sus senos y llevaba sus típicos adornos.

— Gracias…-dijo la rubia toda enojada.

— No puedes estar enojada por esto siempre…eres mi esposa y jamás te he mentido, te amo y por ese amor que tengo hacia ti…prefiero verte muerta que en los brazos de alguien más…-dijo el azabache con calma.

— ¿Le harías lo mismo a Mew y cualquier pokemon que se oponga a ti?-dijo con calma la rubia.

— De ser necesario si… y Mew jamás se dejaría llevar a la cama por alguien más-dijo Ash con frialdad.

— ¡yo no la amo…lo único que siento por ella es lastima y pena ajena, si hubiera sabido que cuando la conocí tratarla bien me traería tantos problemas no lo habría hecho!-grito a Cinthya a todo pulmón en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Es eso cierto Cinthya?-dijo Maiko con los ojos un poco llorosos.

— Es cierto Maiko… yo solo sentí lastima por ti y quise hacer que te sintieras mejor…nunca sentí nada por ti…-dijo la rubia inflexible.

Maiko negaba profundamente dolida mientras veía a la campeona la cual no le quitaba la vista, rápidamente miro a Ash y su rostro se llenó de ira.

— ¡Tú la obligaste a decir todo eso, sé que ella en verdad me ama!-grito Maiko para lanzarse sobre el azabache pero este rápidamente la agarró del cuello y la tiro contra el suelo lo cual provoco un pequeño temblor que se pudo sentir en todo ese lugar.

—Última advertencia Maiko…ya no voy a seguir aguantando tus tontos jueguitos…has osado atacarme en mi propia casa y delante de mi harem…-dijo Ash molesto mientras el aura morada le cubría por completo.

— ¡Tú no harías nada contra mí!-gruño Maiko pero grito aterrorizada cuando el puño de ash le rozo la mejilla y se impactó en la pared.

— No me tientes Maiko…-dijo el azabache con voz siniestra mientras veía las gotas de sangre que salían de la mejilla de la castaña.

— ¿Cómo osaste a cortarme con tu aura?-dijo Maiko mientras veía su mejilla…el roce fue mínimo pero el corte si existía.

— Dime Maiko… ¿tú quieres a Cinthya?-dijo el azabache con mucha burla- ¡allí la tienes aunque deberás pagar el precio por ella!-dijo con maldad Ash para que una esfera de aura completamente negra apareciera en su mano.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-grito asustada Maiko al ver esa esfera de energía siniestra…solamente había visto una de esas en su vida…y era la que mantenía totalmente controlada a Bonnie.

— Solo he influenciado un poco a una de mis hijas y pronto le daré la orden de que mate a Pearl ¿te gustaría el sueño sin luz para tu maldito bastardo?...-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa siniestra para que la esfera de energía desapareciera.

— ¡No te atrevas a eso… si ella le toca un solo pelo la matare junto al resto de sus hermanos!-gruño ahora Maiko para lanzarse sobre Ash pero fue lanzada contra la pared debido a una poderosa ráfaga de aire.

— No te atrevas a eso Maiko… ni siquiera lo pienses…-gruño ahora Tory mientras mantenía su mano en alto de la cual salía una gran cantidad de viento.

Maiko vio fijamente a todos con rabia…todos se encontraban totalmente a un lado del azabache mientras se mostraban serios… los pokemon más pequeños como Pikara, Pikachu, Plusle, Minun y demás se encontraban observándola con una mirada fría mientras que sus entrenadores mostraban en todos sus ojos una poderosa aura roja.

— ¿Tanto quieres a Cinthya como para no importarte la destrucción de esta región y que asesine a todos tus familiares si a cambio tienes tu capricho?-dijo Ash con parsimonia.

— No te atreverías a eso…-dijo Maiko con burla.

— Yo conquiste este mundo junto a todos ustedes para hacer el bien y proteger a los pokemon, mi plan era dejarla junto a mí para que juntos hiciéramos el bien a nuestra manera, pero la voy a matar, la mataré a ella, a esta región y a todos los Drakeon al menos que tu dejes tus jueguitos…-dijo Ash con frialdad.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado Ash ketchum!-dijo Cinthya ahora con enojo.

— ¿Acaso sientes algo por esta parasita que es la responsable del aborto de nuestro hijo todo por su maldita obsesión?-le restregó Ash sin ningún miramiento mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

— ¡No siento nada por ella, la odio con toda mi alma por eso…pero tú eres un maldito y un bastardo, a mí no me debes castigar sino a ella!

Le dijo Cinthya furiosa de que alguien pudiera pensar que ella amaba a Maiko.

— ¿Un maldito? ¿Un bastardo? Bueno, te daré la razón.

Cedió Ash con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho temblar al más valiente y que dejaba a Kage como alguien totalmente inofensivo.

— Desnúdenla-Ordenó a Mew, Anabel y Clair los cuales asintieron.

 **(COMIENZA LA VIOLACIÓN, SENSIBLES BRINQUEN ESTE PEDAZO)**

— ¡No! - gritó la bella campeona tratando de liberarse de las manos que lo apresaban.

Maiko gritó ante esas palabras.

Anabel y Clair arrancaron la ropa de Cinthya sin importarle sus gritos y forcejeos. Maiko se levantó armada de valor y corrió hacia Cinthya, empujando a Clair para que soltaran el objeto de su obsesión, pero alguien más la agarró a ella por detrás, estrellándola contra la pared y rompiéndola en el acto.

Crystal, quien sinceramente ya estaba obstinada y cansada de la mierda de que según Maiko… si Cinthya no estaba a su lado tampoco debía estar con Ash.

— Dejen a mi amada.

Rogó Maiko tratando de llegar hasta Cinthya. Pero era imposible con los gritos de la rubia por un lado y los golpes que las chicas le estaban dando hasta que ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar desesperada cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Maiko fue reducida, arrodillada en el suelo con las manos cruelmente torcidas en su espalda.

–Tráiganlas a ambas…-ordeno con un tono sumamente enojado Ash a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Comedor de la zona de descanso.**

— Aquí estarás bien mi preciosa Cinthya-dijo con locura Ash.

Mientras, Cinthya era acostada sobre una mesa en la que fácilmente podrían sentarse 300 personas y siendo aguantada por Diantha, Tristana, Anabel y Candice que le agarraban las manos y los pies, mientras Ash se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y liberaba su gran falo.

— Mew, llama a los legendarios-le ordenó Ash dándole una bofetada a Cinthya la cual escupió sangre-Ahora Mew, o será peor

Le aseguró al ver que el pequeño rosa dudaba por lo que el pokemon floto rápidamente a obedecer preocupado por su compañera de esposo.

— Por favor, Ash, detente ya entendí que no debo acercarme a ella, la lastimas si paras esto no volveré a molestarles -le rogó Maiko intentándolo convencer de que sus manos dejaran de agarrar a Cinthya por el cabello, pero Ash se limitó a darle una bofetada que la envió al piso.

— No te metas tu tampoco Maiko, o esto será mucho peor, para ambas -le aseguró sosteniendo a Cinthya con una mano torciéndole su brazo a la espalda mientras que con la otra apartaba los platos de la mesa.

Vio a todos los lados y finalmente sonrió siniestramente al ver a todos los legendarios allí presentes ya fuera en su forma semi-humana o en su forma normal…

— Pensándolo bien…Acércate, Maiko

Le ordenó Ash con una sonrisa cruel a lo que Crystal se apartó de la castaña

— Sostén las manos de Cinthya contra la mesa, si las sueltas o dejas que las libere, te juro que dejaré que todos los pokemon macho de mi propiedad la violen y de paso les cortaré las manos a ambas.

Maiko obedeció con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría y luego de que Crystal y las demás chicas se hubieran quitado luego de haber estado encima de ella, mientras Cinthya forcejeaba tratando de escapar.

— Observen bien -le ordeno Ash a los legendarios y a los pokemon que estaban allí al igual que a sus compañeros luego de haber quitado su mano del collar que le había puesto a su esposa tras haber inhabilitado las corrientes eléctricas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Maiko ahora aterrada aunque no podía dejar de ver el falo de Ash.

Por Arceus… ¡aquello era inmenso! Sin querer evitarlo recordó algo que había escuchado de parte de Sara, Samantha, Luka y las demás chicas en la única pijamada que tuvo la única oportunidad de compartir antes de quedar excluida de cualquier actividad entre mujeres esa misma noche debido a que solamente sacaba a colación su obsesión por la campeona.

 _— ¿Cómo es Szary en la cama?-dijo con un tono pervertido Crystal mientras veía a Samantha._

 _— Atrás…no quiero que te acerques a mi esposo…-dijo en un ligero tono de celos la aludida._

 _— Jajá, eso quiere decir que es bueno y que sabe de todo un poco-dijo Crystal con una sonrisa de felicidad._

 _— Por lo menos él es fiel…-dijo Sara con enojo._

 _— Hagamos un acuerdo chicas…-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa calmada- sabemos que estos hombres harían lo que fuera por nosotras-mascullo a lo que todas asintieron con sonrisas._

 _— ¿Qué propones?-dijo ahora Luka_

 _— propongo que cualquier chica o ser que respire y que se acerquen a nuestros hombres…les hagamos pagar, de todas formas…solo ellos nos complacen-dijo la peli miel de ojos azules a lo que todas asintieron._

 _Todas habían sonreído a lo dicho por la chica de Kage debido a que la realidad era que solo sus chicos le daban la talla. Eso se debía básicamente a que ellas no eran humanas, sino unas hibridas,_ _Mucho más fuertes, más resistentes a las heridas y al dolor físico…eso sin contar el hecho de que todas poseían ciertas características de los pokemon de las cuales eran gijinkas y se habían especializado en al menos un tipo elemental además de que podían realizar algunos ataques pokemon y por ende, mucho más complejas que las humanas comunes._

 _Al igual que ellas, los chicos también tenían sus características…la principal era que los miembros de sus chicos eran más grandes, más largos y más gruesos, pero sobre todo, muchísimo más resistentes al de los humano promedio._

Maiko estaba meditando todo y al fin lo entendía…dejo de salir de su ensoñación cuando sintió como sus manos comenzaron a apresar las de Cinthya en el mismo momento que Anabel y las demás se retiraban.

— Si alguno desvía la vista, castigaré a mi hermosa consorte y de paso al que desvié su mirada -los pokemon y legendarios podían sentir algo de pena hacia Cinthya, pero aún más de sí, así que no se atrevieron a dejar de mirar al igual que Kalm y los demás.

Cinthya gritó al ser penetrada por la vagina sin preparación o cuidado alguno por Ash.

Crystal sonrió cruelmente y acercándose con calma tomo a Maiko de la barbilla en vista de que la castaña estaba a punto de desviar la mirada…

Maiko gimió al ser forzada ver a Cinthya siendo violada por el mismo padre de sus hijos, allí entendió finalmente que no debió insistir tanto…pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ella no debió haberse obsesionado con Cinthya.

Todos observaban con calma la escena y sin emociones en sus rostros… todos sabían que la rubia no tenía la culpa, salvo de haberse mostrado gentil con Maiko y no decirle desde el principio que no sentía nada hacia ella…aunque eso no importaba mucho debido a que cuando alguien se obsesionaba con algo era difícil que desistiera y más si era tan terca como su ex compañera.

Maiko les miraba con horror desde su lugar, ella si derramaba las lágrimas que Cinthya se negaba a soltar y también sollozaba sosteniendo las manos de su amada, odiándose por tener que ser la que ayudara a Ash con su violación, pero sabía que de no hacerlo el moreno cumpliría su amenaza y eso sería mucho peor.

Ash estuvo un buen rato violando a su esposa cuando terminó corriéndose dentro de ella, Cinthya no se movía, aun cuando sus manos estaban sostenidas por Maiko. Si esta las hubiese soltado, la campeona no se hubiese movido. Ash le indicó con un gesto de su mano a su rival en el amor que podía soltarla y esta lo hizo cayendo al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro mientras sollozaba.

 **(TERMINA ESCENA DE VIOLACION PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO GENTE SENSIBLE)**

Ash se acomodó la ropa y le indicó a los pokemon menos a Kalm y los demás que salieran. Todos obedecieron.

Ash se acercó a Maiko y la hizo levantarse, la castaña temblaba y lloraba.

— ¿Y ella?-Rogó saber con voz quebrada

— Digamos que asimilando aún su castigo-dijo Ash con frialdad para acercarse a Cinthya y tocarla en su vagina- óyeme bien Maiko…esto es mío, y yo a Cinthya la prefiero comida por Rayquaza antes que en tus asquerosas manos.

— Déjala ir…ella no volverá, por favor.

Rogó la voz quebrada de Cinthya desde donde aún estaba tendida.

— Lo lamento Cinthya

Sollozó Maiko sintiendo las horribles emociones en la voz de su amada.

— Definitivamente sea lo que sea, ustedes los Drakeon son perfectos para nosotros, tu bastardo se verá precioso al lado de mi hija…claro si es que ella no lo manda al sueño sin luz o le hace tortura mental hasta la muerte antes de que puedan conseguir la cura- Aseguró Ash con una sonrisa siniestra luego de haber quitado su mano de la intimidad sangrante de Cinthya.

— ¿Por qué?-gimió Maiko.

— Maldita sea todavía no lo entiendes-dijo Ash colérico.

— ¡Los que no entienden son tú y los demás…yo lo único que quería era algo de felicidad junto a Cinthya, no sabes lo difícil que es tener esta estúpida enfermedad y que todos te consideren un bicho raro y feo y que los médicos te vean como una rata de laboratorio!-dijo Maiko sumamente enojada.

— ¡Me arrebataste todo, TODO!…la confianza que le tenía a Cinthya, la confianza que te tenia, mi lealtad hacia tu familia, lo más importante que pudiste quitarme fue mi hijo… ¡MI HIJO!-dijo con mucha rabia Ash.

— ¡Porque ese era mi hijo!-gruño Maiko ahora para recibir un poderoso golpe de parte de Crystal que la mando al suelo.

— Te equivocas Maiko…el pequeño que no nació era mi hijo… ¡y encima de todo también creías que Yellow, Emerald y Jessica eran tus hijos y que tenías el derecho de alejarlos de mí!-dijo Ash con seriedad mientras se acercaba a la castaña pero fue sujetado por N, Albert y Kalm.

— Déjala amigo, no vale la pena alguien que piensa que por su enfermedad es muchísimo más importante que tú por el estado de elegido…-dijo Tory con desprecio.

— Te doy un minuto para desaparecer…dejare a Cinthya en su habitación y si te veo cuando regrese no me hare responsable de nada-dijo el azabache para dirigirse hacia el desmadejado cuerpo de la campeona de esa región y la tomo con calma entre sus brazos.

— Suéltame-rogo Cinthya destruida mientras veía a su esposo.

— Cállate y olvídalo…-dijo con seriedad el azabache para que un leve destello de color azul saliera de sus ojos y Cinthya quedara dormida entre sus brazos.

— Ash…-dijo con calma Kalm.

— Te espero mañana Kalm…-dijo Ash a lo que el azabache asintió- el resto me esperan que debo decirles algo muy impórtate y luego pueden irse y volver cuando sientan que les necesito y les diré más tarde quienes serán los siguientes en hacer vigilancia-dijo el azabache para desaparecer con su preciada carga en los brazos.

— ¿Ustedes creen que haya sido justo con Cinthya?-dijo Albert calmado.

— No…pero nuestro deber es no reclamar nada, piénsalo de esta manera…el destino ha sido burlado al no haber nacido el pequeño Yoichi…-dijo Alexis con calma.

Todos asintieron con calma, Arceus incluso asintió a lo dicho por el gijinka Dialga, aun así solo había un pequeño detalle que solo los amos del tiempo y espacio, Ash, la divinidad absoluta y los gijinkas con habilidades psíquicas conocían, y ese era el hecho de que al maiko obsesionarse con Cinthya el transcurso natural de las cosas habían sido alteradas para mal.

El detalle más evidente era que Pearl solo era un simple humano común y corriente con una vida muchísimo más corta que el resto de quienes hubieran sido sus compañeros Dex.

Pero existían otros detalles que aunque eran más insignificantes igualmente no dejaban de afectar el destino y eso lastimosamente incluía a Yellow y sus hermanos al igual que a los Dex y los Kurai Rida.

Cinthya es la madre de Yellow y los demás, pero si aquel día Maiko y su hermana no hubieran hecho aquel ardid y Maiko se hubiera acostado con Cinthya, el pequeño que estaba en su vientre hubiera nacido.

De haber nacido el pequeño…el habría podido hacer grandes cosas y sería el único de los descendientes que poseería habilidades del tipo fantasma.

Y de haberse logrado que el joven hubiera logrado lo que le tocaba vivir Yellow no se hubiera visto obligada a ocupar su lugar como la primera descendiente de su madre.

Al tomar Yellow ese lugar estaba haciendo lo que no debía, aunque muchas opciones no le quedaban, la consecuencia de ese sacrilegio pronto los hijos lo sufrirían debido a que todos los descendientes pronto se enfrentarían a un enemigo muchísimo peor al que esperaban enfrentar.

 **Habitación de Cinthya.**

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto Cinthya?-dijo Ash con calma.

El azabache veía a su esposa con calma y con algo de pesar, le dolía lastimarla…pero mucho más le dolía haber perdido a su hijo por culpa de Maiko y ahora que sabía que su hijo bastardo simplemente estaba usando a su hija… se las cobraría todas y le haría llorar lágrimas de sangre.

— Ash-llamo con calma la campeona.

— Aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede cariño?-dijo Ash con calma.

— ¿Qué me paso?-dijo la campeona extrañada.

— Maiko estuvo a punto de obligarte a tener relaciones, pero lo pude evitar aunque te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y te traje a tu cuarto, tuvimos un buen momento junto y te dormiste…-dijo el azabache con calma.

— Entiendo…quiero salir-dijo la rubia con calma.

— Recuerda que no puedes, pronto saldrás… si maiko se fue caminaras libremente mañana-dijo Ash a lo que la rubia asintió.

— Te quiero…-dijo Cinthya con una sonrisa algo tímida.

— También te quiero, aunque no soporto a Maiko cerca de ti-dijo Ash para salir.

La campeona suspiro lentamente para luego enfocarse en una foto que había en su habitación, sus ojos se aguaron por completo mientras veía la foto que hace dos años se había tomado en donde se encontraban sus tres hijos y ella, en ese momento Yellow tenía 14 años, Emerald 12 años y Jessica 10.

– Hijos míos perdónenme por los errores que he cometido. De todos…ustedes son los que más sufren y los que no tienen la culpa de nada. Ni ustedes ni su hermano tienen la culpa de los errores cometidos por todos nosotros – gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la campeona – Yoichi, hijo, espero que me hayas perdonado.

La mujer comenzó a llorar en silencio, sacando todo el dolor y la amargura que guardara durante tantos años que había comenzado desde que perdiera su bebe y en lugar de sentir el consuelo de su esposo y las demás chicas había comenzado a sentir su repudio y rabia, había callado todo eso pero sufría mucho al ver cómo incluso Ash despreciaba algunas veces a Yellow y sus demás hijos al creer que si ella los había tenido no era por amor a su persona sino por la obligación social de tener descendientes.

 **Comedor de la zona de descanso.**

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí?-dijo Ash con sequedad.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hija?-dijo Maiko aterrada.

— Influenciarla un poco, y claro que ella utilice a Pearl antes que sea al revés…-dijo burlón Ash.

— Ash sabemos que el si la ama de verdad-dijo Ryu ahora mientras pensaba en Pearl.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo con sequedad Ash mientras veía a su antiguo compañero.

— No lo creo…estoy seguro de eso ya que…

Comenzó a decir con calma pero una carcajada seca proveniente del azabache le hizo callarse.

— Pobres ilusos…les dejare que Maiko les explique el hecho de que su hijo juega con mi hija…-menciono Ash mientras veía con calma a la castaña.

— N-no s-sé de qué-que me ha-blas…-dijo Maiko con temor de lo que pudieran realizar todos.

— ¿Quieres que te haga hablar?-cuestiono el azabache para dirigirse hacia la castaña.

 **— Ash detente…** -dijo con sequedad Mewtwo mientras veía al azabache.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa?-dijo con seriedad el aludido para ver al clon.

 **— ¿Sabías que es posible obligar a un gijinka mostrar con la ayuda de un pokemon psíquico todos los recuerdos de su vida si presionas puntos específicos de su cuerpo? aunque debes saber en dónde se ubican debido a que están en diferentes lugares dependiendo del gijinka** -dijo el clon con seriedad y sadismo.

— interesante, enséñame…-dijo Ash a lo que su pokemon asintió para que Maiko quedara inmóvil.

 **— Con mucho gusto**

Confeso el clon para que una potente luz saliera de su mano y aunque solo estaba haciendo los gestos con sus dedos, la castaña comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en las costillas mientras el clon recibía los recuerdos y los estaba mostrando en una enorme nube de energía que había formado.

 **— No es lo que quiero ver**

Mascullo con enojo el clon mientras veía con indiferencia los recuerdos de maiko en su hogar que era la selva, movió un poco más sus dedos mientras hacía más presión en los puntos claves de Maiko que eran entre las costillas y en su corazón.

─ **¡P-UGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** ─ la castaña vomito sangre mientras estaba perdiendo la conciencia. El dolor era insoportable y la sensación simplemente asquerosa.

 **─ ¡Lo tengo!** ─ dijo con sadismo Mewtwo al ver el recuerdo que buscaba.

Todos en la sala observaron como esa castaña que otrora fuera su compañera hablaba con su hijo, ninguno mostraba alguna expresión en el rostro al escuchar fijamente las indicaciones que le estaba dando y como le ordenaba expresamente que se deshiciera de la hija de Ash tan pronto terminara y que no se preocupara por si la joven quedaba embarazada ya que ella luego se encargaría de eso.

Luego de eso Mewtwo libero de su poder a la castaña quien no reaccionaba. Estaba casi en estado catatónico y no enfocaba nada. Solo veía varias manchas pequeñas de distintos colores.

— ¿Alguna duda luego de esto?-mascullo Ash con el ceño fruncido.

Todos simplemente se vieron para negar al mismo tiempo a lo que Ash sonrió de manera tétrica mientras les miraba, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna que provocara la rabia y enojo de Ash, de todas maneras el azabache serio tenía un carácter parecido al de Akio…altamente explosivo y capaz de enojarse por la mínima provocación o por cosas insignificantes debido a su poca paciencia.

—Bien si no hay nada más…quiero que Kage se lleve a su habitación a Maiko y que todos se aseguren que no salga en un largo tiempo, nada de carnes o lácteos para la señorita perfecta, no comerá nada que no se lo haya llevado yo, y si descubro que alguno de ustedes le lleva algo de comer o de beber o le ayuda a salir…será mejor que se prepare debido a que lo usare como saco de boxeo y le dejare tan lastimado que tendrá suerte si vuelve a caminar en menos de un año.

Ordeno el azabache de manera sardónica a lo que todos asintieron con seriedad y se retiraron juntos para dejar a la castaña encerrada y asegurarse de que no saliera en mucho tiempo, Ash les miro salir con seriedad y cuando el último de ellos se fue sonrió con locura.

—Disfruta tu encierro Maiko que luego te llevare al árbol del comienzo y te hare olvidar ese maldito amor que le tienes a mi esposa-aseguro con enojo.

 **bien chicos hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**


	28. Capítulo 28

Edades de todos los hijos:

Ash:

 **Sabrina**

Chise (14)

Jin (12)

 **Cynthia**

Yellow (16)

Emerald (14)

Jessica (12)

 **Zoey**

Blue (17)

Silver (17)

Oyuki (14)

 **Jazmine**

Kotone (16)

Kento (14)

 **Hiedra**

Gold (18)

White (15)

Lack-two (15)

Flora (10)

Takuto (10)

Saryuu (10)

 **Clair**

Debora (16)

Amy (16)

Lance (14)

 **Dalia oak**

Green (17)

Dania (15)

Nishiki (15)

 **Daisy (Hermana de misty)**

Kita (14)

Merry (14)

 **Alexia**

Kenta y Brisa (14)

Michiro (10)

 **Miette**

Ichirouta (14)

Michiru (12)

Hiro (12)

Finn (12)

Millefeu (12)

 **Anabel**

Ruby (18)

Diamond (18)

Destra (14)

Ashley (14)

Annie (12)

Hana (12)

 **Korrina**

Haroto (10)

Haruka (10)

Hakaru (10)

 **Latias**

Hitomiko (15)

Hiroto (13)

 **Mew**

Ranmaru (15)

 **Jirachi**

Hina (14)

 **Bayleef**

Teres (14)

Konoha (14)

 **Meloetta**

Aoi (16)

 **Diancie**

Amber (15)

Red (17)

Sapphire (17)

Platina (17)

Black y Whi-two (16)

Nix e Yvonne (16)

Gijinkas:

 **Kalm y núcleos**

X (18) ,akio (15), hotaru (13) y miyako (10)

 **Tory y bonnie**

Eureka (15)

Clem (14)

Lem (14)

Clef y clemont (11)

 **Lis y Reggie**

Laura (17)

Paula (16)

Hikaru y Reiji (14)

 **Sara y Cress**

Hilda (16)

Misako (15)

Luke (13)

Noé (13)

 **Rai y luka**

Mitsuru (17)

Saya, maya (14)

Kenji y kenyi (11)

 **Szary y samantha**

Crystal (17)

Édgar, zafiro, Samuel (15)

Ice y marina (12)

 **Albert**

Camila (16)

Carol, Sarahi, Erik (9)

 **Max y Valery**

Máximo (17)

Valeria y valentina (14)

Mahoro y Daniela (11)

 **Alexis y Meray**

Alex (14)

Alexandra y Alexander (8)

 **Ethan, Liza, Flannery y candice**

Zack y Alexis (16) Drake (15) vito y Leti (11), haruhiko y Hiruhiko (7)

 **Dizzy, J y Gardevoid**

Ángela (17) jhon (16) diana (14) Atsuya y Shirou (14)

 **Crystal.**

Kumiko, Akari (17)

Daigo (12)

Cristóbal y amy Ling (9)

 **Konnor**

Arashi (17)

Rosa (16)

Emily/Brandon (15)

Cristofer (14)

Vali/Celia (13)

Soul (12)

Millie/Ana (11)

 **Ryu y Mayleen**

Roy y Yui (15)

 **Maiko**

Pearl (16)

 **Kage y hitomi**

Atsushi, katora (17)

Nanao (12)

Zelda, Fumiko (7)

Masaki (14)

 **Yamabi**

Carnet (17)

Yamato, link (15)

Hakuryuu y Andra (11)

 **Jack, lucario, lopunny, Gothitelle y María**

Rika (17) Ángel (16) Lilith (15) y Rosi (10)

 **Joe y tristana**

Joe (15)

Carla, zinnia (12)

Joel, darla (8)

 **N y sus musas**

Jeanne (17)

Harmony, Michael (13)

Amore (9)

Kiyoshi (5)

 **Sam y Camila**

Andrew (16)

Elesa, ryusei (15)

Yusei (12)

Caroline, Cere (7)

 **Alan y manon**

Mairin (16)

Azusa y suzuya (14)

Midori, haley y Alain (12)

 **Sawyer y Aria**

Elle y Shouta (15)

Helena (12)

Akane (10)

Sho y Megan (6)

Ahora con esto aclarado, respondo los comentarios…

 **Anghara Clockworker: Es una buena idea, el pensamiento de Ash en el futuro es un poco complicado de tratar y entender, pero el a su manera es fiel y ama a sus esposas, sobre Pearl, tal vez…pronto ya que todo va poco a poco aunque luego de este capítulo es que empieza lo realmente bueno, y sobre los gijinkas muy pronto se revelara si tienen una sincronización con alguno de sus pokemon y el uso de la fundación Éter ya lo veras.**

 **El guerrero: si, la gran guerra pronto comenzara y si, te aseguro que si las cosas ya están difíciles con Ash, los legendarios y los gijinkas junto a sus pokemon nadie saldrá bien parado cuando a ellos se les unan los más de 100 descendientes.**

 **El gear: Ash es muy cruel aunque también esta fastidiado de la actitud de Maiko, y sus hijos son un tanto parecidos a él.**

 **Anon: Ash es cruel y como se vio, puede llegar a ser muy sádico en tanto que los legendarios son igual o más fuertes que antes; aunque no lo creas la poca bondad que existe en Ash, sale a flote más que todo con sus hijos.**

 **Tsukihimeprincess: nya, si…Ash es muy vengativo y todos sus hijos se parecen en ese aspecto a su padre, aunque esa característica se puede apreciar más fácilmente en Red.**

 **Lycox32: un poquito de romance puede que se dé entre el azabache y alguna de las que ahora están con (aunque el azabache no sea muy dado a eso)**

 **Advertencia: muerte de personajes, escenas un tanto grotescas y traumáticas; palabras subidas de tono, y a partir de aquí empieza lo verdaderamente bueno.**

 **Capítulo 28, resultado de los entrenamientos y superando deseos.**

 **Sinnoh, isla hierro.**

En la pacifica isla que alguna vez fue asediada por el equipo Galaxia y que ahora estaba en relativa paz se podía observar al guardián del aura de esta generación mientras se encontraba meditando a un lado de Riley se encontraba su fiel Lucario, un poderoso viento frio paso a un lado de ellos y en ese preciso instante ambos abrieron los ojos.

 **—Algo está mal, maestro…** -dijo en su idioma el pokemon especialista del aura.

—Lo sé, sentí como alguien ha estado usando su aura para hacer cosas reprochables…-dijo con seriedad Riley mientras suspiraba.

Entrenador y pokemon cerraron los ojos mientras intentaban usando su aura al mismo tiempo saber en dónde estaba el responsable de todo.

La búsqueda era ardua y difícil debido a que estaba ennegrecida por la maldad que rodeaba al responsable, sin embargo la energía tuvo que ceder ante el conocimiento del guardián de aura de ese tiempo, aunque Riley desconocía el hecho de que cierto azabache que él conoció en el pasado era el responsable y que pagaría por ese acto al igual que Olympia.

Al final, humano y pokemon pudieron vislumbrar una serie de imágenes tan horriblemente precisas, que abrieron sus ojos debido al terror que estaban sintiendo mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente del guardián del aura.

 **—Maestro…son una especie de mazmorras que están ocultas bajo la tierra. Son húmedas, frías, sucias** -dijo con seriedad el pokemon.

—También es una especie de isla paradisiaca, aunque esa criatura no le había visto nunca…

Dijo con inquietud Riley, la criatura que suponía se trataba de un pokemon que había visto tenia cierto parecido a un Glameow solo que parecía de tipo fuego por su color rojo con negro.

—No he podido ver al responsable de esto…pero tendremos que encontrarle y derrotarlo-dijo el pokemon con algo de inquietud puesto que había sentido el aura de uno de su misma raza.

—Solo nos toca esperar…

Dijo con decepción el guardián a lo que su pokemon asintió con la misma resignación.

 **Kanto, Ciudad Carmín.**

—Esta lluvia…

Comenzó con algo de inquietud el hombre de casi 21 años para dirigirse a la chimenea de la pequeña casa que compartía con su equipo pokemon, el peli plateado abrió una de las ventanas de la casa y sacando una mano dejo que esta sintiera esa poderosa lluvia que había comenzado hace solo unos minutos.

— ¿Qué has hecho padre?

Cuestiono ahora mientras pensaba en el creador de todo, luego de unos segundos negó con una sonrisa…podría ser que se preocupara por los pokemon debido a que ahora todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo fuera literalmente una mierda y mucho caos, pero algo dentro suyo le decía y le hacía sentir que al final todo estaría bien.

 **—Creo que tienes razón, los humanos pueden hundirse en su inmundicia Konnor…**

Dijo con calma una Lopunny la cual entro con un pequeño vaso de jugo a lo cual el hombre sonrió mientras se acercaba a su pokemon para tomar el jugo con sus manos.

 **— ¿Iremos a entrenar hoy?** -dijo con una sonrisa la pokemon.

—No podemos hacerlo Hope…mejor ve a descansar junto a los demás pokemon, por el momento debemos prepararnos para lo que viene…

Mascullo con seriedad el hombre para mover un poco la cabeza y que la ventana se cerrara y las cortinas se corrieran para evitar que algún curioso observara hacia adentro.

Un suspiro salió de su boca para luego cerrar los ojos y dirigirse hacia su habitación con paso lento sin inmutarse por la torrencial lluvia, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos esbozo una sonrisa llena de malicia y sadismo.

—Así que los Rocket serán los primeros en caer…me agrada esa idea, esos malditos pagaran por todo lo que nos hicieron…

Dijo con un tono sumamente enojado mientras llegaba a su habitación, vio fijamente su cama y luego de haberse quitado la ropa se acostó en ella… lentamente levanto su vista hasta la pared que tenía enfrente observando la bella espada mandoble que poseía y que en el centro tenía un pequeño espacio de forma redonda.

—Ya quiero que empiece la fiesta, todos tendremos nuestra venganza…

Juro el joven con un tono venenoso mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a recordar lo mucho que le debía al creador de todo a pesar de que eran casi cinco años los que no se veían.

 **Flashback.**

 _Aterradores gritos se podían escuchar en ese cuartel secreto que estaba ubicado en alguna parte de Kanto._

 _Un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros caminaba por el pasillo sin inmutarse por los gritos de todos los pokemon que sufrían…para el esas criaturas no eran más que simples experimentos, ese hombre esbozo una sonrisa torcida para luego abrir una de las muchas puertas._

 _—Giovanny…_

 _Saludaron sus subordinados mientras metían a una Vaporeon en una jaula de acero reforzada, eso sería normal salvo por el estado en el que se encontraba la pokemon la cual tenía las patas totalmente hinchadas y con un tono ligeramente negro y sangre seca en todas ellas en tanto que de su cola solamente se encontraba la mitad derecha y le faltaba un ojo mientras que de sus aletas en la cabeza no quedaba nada._

 _— ¿Dónde está?_

 _Mascullo con seriedad, esa pokemon al igual que un grupo conformado por todas las evoluciones de Eevee no tenían ninguna importancia para él, solamente existía un motivo por el cual no se había deshecho de ese grupo de pokemon evolucionados._

 _Esas pokemon era la principal manera que tenía de poder obligar a un Eevee muy particular que había capturado junto a las demás a que hiciera lo que él quisiera y de poder experimentar con el pokemon evolución sin que este pusiera muchos problemas._

 _—Quiero que me lo traigas…-ordeno con seriedad a lo que los reclutas en esa especie de sala asintieron para salir rápidamente._

 _El líder de la organización malvada sonrió con sadismo para sentarse a esperar, al cabo de unos minutos observo como sus esbirros le traían una jaula en la cual se podía escuchar gruñidos provenientes de su interior a lo cual el malvado líder se acercó con seriedad a la jaula por la pequeña rendija que había en el frente._

 _—Pequeña bestia…jamás pensé que tú pudieras llegar a adaptar tu cuerpo a la muestra de ADN que sobro del experimento de Mewtwo…_

 _Hablo Giovanny con sadismo para observar fijamente al interior de la pequeña jaula y notar como unos intensos ojos de color amarillo oscuro le veían con mucha rabia mientras que pequeñas manchas de color azul metálico se podían ver en el interior._

 _—Te soltare debido a que hoy te toca experimentos…escúchame bien sucia bestia, si no quieres que las demás pokemon que traje junto a ti mueran, será mejor que tu hagas lo que yo diga sino las veras morir frente a tus ojos…como le paso a la Silveon aquella…_

 _Dijo Giovanny con serenidad para luego soltar una carcajada seca y abrir la jaula en la que estaba el pokemon para posteriormente agarrarlo con violencia por la cabeza._

 _—Tus ojos no me gustan…se ven muy amenazantes, y vuelve a ser un Eevee no me gusta cuando estas en alguna forma evolucionada._

 _Ordeno con seriedad el líder para hamaquear al pokemon el cual no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre el responsable de los sufrimientos de sus compañeras evolucionadas junto a la muerte de su manada y de las jaulas en donde estaban sus compañeras._

 _Lo sabía muy bien, todas ellas estaban heridas y no sería raro que les hubieran lastimado de gravedad e incluso que les hubieran cercenado las patas._

 _En todas ellas ocurría lo mismo. Sabía que no estaban muertas, pero tampoco faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera, escapar junto a ellas en el estado en que se encontraban era difícil y si las dejaba atrás todas morirían sin piedad alguna…ese día ese pequeño pokemon fortalecido por el ADN de la primera creación de Arceus se prometió a si mismo que al menor descuido las sanaría a todas y huirían juntos, todos esos pokemon habían pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo al grado que sin saberlo tenían el mismo pensamiento, no confiarían en nada ni en algún pokemon o humano si lograban escapar con vida._

 ** _—_** _" **Mew, si de verdad existes ¿Dónde está tu divina presencia que no nos salva de este monstruo?"**_

 _Fue el triste pensamiento de una Glaceon la cual estaba encerrada en una de las jaulas metálicas del lugar._

 **Plano Ancestral.**

 ** _—_** ** _Padre…_**

 _Dijo algo inquieto el pequeño rosa mientras veía los crueles que podían llegar a ser los humanos con los pokemon, el pequeño rosa no podía creer la avaricia y sed de poder de aquella organización y más que todo del malvado líder, Arceus le miro de reojo unos segundos para luego regresar su vista a lo que ocurría en el mundo._

 ** _—_** ** _Sabes que debemos esperar a ver si esos pokemon tienen la suficiente fuerza para escapar…_**

 _Dijo de manera seria el creador a lo que el pequeño rosa asintió no muy conforme._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Arceus de verdad crees que ese pokemon será lo suficientemente listo?_**

 _Pregunto una voz a su espalda, el creador se giró lentamente encontrando a un ser levitando de aspecto frio y tosco, el pokemon en cuestión era de aspecto humanoide con una cola de color morada que salía de su cuerpo mientras una túnica marrón maltratada ondeaba._

 _—_ _Si tú lo pudiste hacer, ellos también deberían…_

 _El dios pokemon finalizo con seriedad para comenzar a flotar lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente hacia donde estaba Mewtwo el cual le veía con seriedad._

 _—_ _Veamos a que nivel esta la creación de los patéticos humanos cuyo objetivo es ser el pokemon más fuerte del mundo…_

 _Dijo el dios pokemon con seriedad para enfocar los ojos hacia la nada y que dos pequeños portales aparecieran, a los pocos segundos dos pokemon originarios de Hoenn salieron rápidamente._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Nos llamaste padre?_** _-dijo con calma un pokemon de tono azul el cual se encontraba flotando tranquilamente, a su lado estaba su hermana de color rojo y ojos marrones la cual veía con curiosidad a Mewtwo._

 ** _—_** ** _Latios, Latias…quiero que peleen contra Mewtwo…_** _-ordeno con seriedad la omnipotencia a lo que los mencionados asintieron mansamente._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Por qué ellos?_**

 _Dijo con seriedad Mewtwo, no quería despreciar a ambos legendarios de rango bajo pero últimamente había descubierto que su poder estaba a la par de los representantes de las regiones._

 ** _—_** ** _Porque quiero saber cómo resolverías al pelear contra dos legendarios en sus formas mega…-_** _dijo Arceus con seriedad a lo que el clon asintió algo inconforme._

 ** _—_** ** _Vamos entonces…_** _-dijo con calma Latios, un resplandor de varios colores le rodeo al igual que a su hermana, cuando ceso se pudo observar el símbolo de la mega-evolución junto a la nueva apariencia que ambos eones habían conseguido._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Ellos pueden mega-evolucionar?_** _-dijo algo incrédulo Mewtwo, no esperaba el tener que enfrentar a dos legendarios en sus formas mega a pesar de que antes había podido vencer a los hermanos del clima en su forma tótem._

 ** _—_** ** _Así es Mewtwo, y al parecer tú también puedes…un legendario en su forma mega, es imposible de vencer y esos tontos humanos de verdad se esforzaron tanto en crear al pokemon más fuerte que ni siquiera supieron que te dieron no una mega-evolución sino que tienes dos…_**

 _Explico Arceus con calma a lo que Mewtwo si bien se mantenía serio y calmado, estaba impresionado…no solamente podía manejar el poder de una forma mega, también tendría que lidiar con que podría mega-evolucionar a dos formas completamente distintas._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Quieres seguir luego de saber bien todo esto, Mewtwo?_** _-dijo el dios con seriedad a lo que el mencionado le vio fijamente._

 _Poco a poco Mewtwo asintió, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar su poder y quería ser aún más fuerte no solamente para que nadie pudiera volver a fastidiarlo sino también para ayudar a cierto azabache el cual había arriesgado su vida para que el pudiera escapar finalmente de Giovanny y gracias a esa persona los clones que él había creado finalmente podían hacer su vida como les pareciera mejor._

 **Unos días después.**

 _Tenía que huir, eso era más que obvio…el pequeño Eevee de color blanco vio fijamente a sus evoluciones, estaban en un estado más o menos aceptable…podrían caminar y correr, aunque todavía se encontraban sumamente débiles debido a toda la tortura y la mala alimentación que tuvieron durante tanto tiempo de maltratos y oprobios._

 _Rápidamente la pequeña manada de pokemones empezaron a correr sin control alguno, cualquier lugar sería mejor que ese en donde estaba, todos vieron como delante suyo una gran cantidad de pokemon le esperaban._

 _Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Golem, Venomoth y Arbok lucían más que dispuestos a matarlos por su atrevimiento._

 _Más allá, pudo distinguir al responsable de toda esa situación bizarra y a su sequito._

 _Los odiaba…a todo ese grupo, los odiaba a ellos, al responsable del infierno en el que vivían, a esos poderosos pokemon que simplemente eran marionetas…vio a sus compañeras y todos asintieron, si iban a morir…por lo menos se llevarían a algunos pokemon con ellos._

 _Recordaba vagamente haber visto con anterioridad a un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos de un extraño color miel hace mucho tiempo, en su interior lamentaba que no todos los humanos como fueran ese joven… ¿hace cuánto tiempo exactamente?… no lo recordaba, ya ni tenía idea del tiempo que había transcurrido, eran años de maltrato y sufrimiento y lógicamente…estos habían traído consecuencias…_

* * *

 _Estaba muriendo lo sabía, veía fijamente a sus formas evolucionadas las cuales le observaban con tristeza…había sido una dura batalla, había logrado ganar pero lastimosamente las fuerzas tenían sus límites y ya no podía más…cuando sintió que eran sus últimos segundos vio con algo de alegría al responsable de esa situación bizarra quien estaba a pocos metros junto a algunos miembros de su equipo inconscientes en el suelo, mientras otros más le rodeaban…_

 ** _— ¡_** ** _Jamás olvidare esto MALDITO… recuerda bien que así me tome dos o tres vidas…pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho!_**

 _Alcanzo a sentenciar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para finalmente ver a sus compañeras por última vez…veía su tristeza y sonrió levemente para luego poner una cara de asombro…delante suyo ya no estaban los causantes de su sufrimiento, estos habían caído en un profundo sueño, ahora estaba un ser de apariencia felina de color rosado y con una larga cola el cual le veía con algo de pena._

 ** _— ¿_** ** _Me-Mew?_** _-pregunto antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos._

 _Mew cerró los ojos y antes de que alguna de las pokemon que estaban allí una fuerte luz inundo todo…las pokemon veían con inquietud al pequeño rosa el cual se mantenía con la vista en la nada debido a que necesitaba la aprobación de Arceus para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que no había mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer algo YA si quería tener siquiera una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas._

 _Repentinamente lo increíble pasó, la luz estallo con mucha más fuerza y las pokemon desaparecieron, en tanto que el alma de ese pokemon se sintió arrastrada, hacia otro lugar, hacia otro cuerpo, donde durmió hasta el momento de despertar._

 **Plano Ancestral.**

 _— ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Se escuchó ahora, un joven de aproximadamente 12 años abrió los ojos con pereza, al instante las imágenes de los terribles acontecimientos le llegaron a su mente de forma instantánea por lo que rápidamente se intentó levantar de la cama pero un ligero mareo junto a la confusión le hicieron caer ipso-facto al suelo._

 ** _—Estas a salvo por los momentos…_** _-escucho una voz cerca de él._

 _—Yo no quiero estar a salvo, no lo entiendes…ellas están allá y posiblemente hayan muerto…-dijo con desesperación._

 ** _— ¿Al menos te has dado cuenta de los cambios que has sufrido?_** _-dijo la voz con calma._

 _— ¿A qué te re-fieres?-dijo con nerviosismo el joven._

 ** _—Observa…_** _-contesto la voz con calma._

 _Un destello ahora bajo su cara le llamo la atención, por lo que se vio fijamente… ¡esto no podía estar pasando!_

 _Había quedado anonadado al ver a un joven completamente desnudo de cabellos platinados y ojos amarillos de piel completamente blanca, lo más raro de todo…era las orejas de Eevee variocolor que habían sobre su cabeza al igual que veía levemente la cola en forma de pincel de tono blanco que tenía detrás suyo._

 _— ¡Que me paso, y donde están las demás!_

 _Grito ahora completamente aterrado, no podía creer que ahora estuviera en ese lugar que desconocía y como un ASQUEROSO HUMANO cuando su último recuerdo había sido la cosita rosada viéndole con pena aunque no sabía si había sido de verdad o simplemente una ilusión que había tenido antes de morir._

 ** _—Ellas están bien…viven si es lo que te preguntas_** _-contesto ahora la voz a sus espaldas._

 _El joven se vio levantado por una energía de color rosada y termino levitando hasta ver frente suyo lo que parecía una especie de pokemon, jamás había visto a ese pokemon, el ser en cuestión era parecido a una enorme llama de color blanco con pezuñas doradas y un aro del mismo tono en su espalda junto a unos atemorizantes ojos verdes con rojo y negro._

 _El joven le vio fijamente, ese pokemon desprendía un aura de omnipotencia y poder más que descomunales…solamente había un pokemon capaz de tal hecho, solo uno podía tener el poder más que suficiente de que con cada respiración suya el universo y todo lo creado existieran como reflejo por la vitalidad de ese ser._

 _— ¿Arceus?-pregunto tímidamente._

 _El creador vio al joven, y se asombró ligeramente de que el joven comenzara a mover sus párpados. Las manos le empezaron a temblar hasta que, en un impulso, se cerraron. Después las abrió y estiró los dedos, como quien recuerda la forma de moverse._

 _—Despertaste al fin, has estado durmiendo por varios días…-dijo la omnipotencia de forma relajada._

 _— ¿Dónde están?_

 _Dijo de forma desesperada, lo que no se espero fue que una Leafeon entrara y se quedara a unos metros alejada._

 _— ¿Forest estas bien?-pregunto el joven._

 _La pokemon de planta le vio y asintió con una gran felicidad y un leve sonrojo se formó en su cara al notar que el joven estaba completamente desnudo y podía ver perfectamente la anatomía de su cuerpo._

 _—Tenemos mucho que hablar…mejor ponte algo decente y come algo-ordeno el dios para que el joven callera al suelo de inmediato._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—Creo que ya recordé suficiente…-dijo Konnor con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Oh, puede que hubieran pasado más de cinco años desde esos acontecimientos…pero el rencor y la ira que poseía seguían todavía a flor de piel, creciendo dia por dia…le debía mucho a Arceus y sus hijos, el grupo entero de bestias sagradas, los legendarios… el platinado estaba completamente dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara e interfiriera en sus planes… su meta y su deseo era uno solo, ver al menos a los comandantes Athena y Atlas retorcerse bajo sus pies mientras él los asesinaba de forma despiadada.

 **Alola, habitación de Ash.**

En el cuarto de aquel serio azabache había un ambiente pesado y nadie decía nada mientras que el dios pokemon y los pocos pokemon que estaban allí se mantenían callados en tanto que Ash simplemente veía a Cyrus y los demás los cuales estaban sorprendidos por el terrible cambio en aquel joven que conocieron en determinado momento.

— ¿Tienen algo que decir?-grazno con seriedad Ash.

J, Cyrus y Junk se vieron fijamente…para todos era impresionante el gran cambio que había tenido aquel joven de corazón puro, los tres suspiraron para ver fijamente el pequeño plato con diversos tipos de frutas que había enfrente de cada uno.

— ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo con un leve tono de curiosidad Cyrus.

—Están en una isla…por los momentos estamos a salvo y ya les dije que solo comerán eso hasta que sus cuerpos se adapten de nuevo a la comida.

Contesto con seriedad Ash a lo que Cyrus y Junk se vieron y procedieron a comer en silencio los distintos tipos de frutas.

— ¿Cómo se llama este pokemon?

Dijo con curiosidad J mientras observaba al Rowlett de Ash la cual comía con mucha rapidez la gran cantidad de frutas que tenía delante de él, la cazadora había pensado de forma rápida que podría capturar a ese pokemon para luego venderlo por un alto precio al entender que ese pokemon era raro.

Junk y Cyrus se quedaron completamente estáticos al observar a solo unos metros cerca de ellos al pokemon creador de todo y padre de los legendarios, los dos comenzaron a sentir un escalofrió al sentir la intensa mirada del pokemon alfa, al grado de que ambos podrían jurar que podían sentir la sed de sangre que el dios tenia hacia ellos a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera sereno y sin ningún cambio aparente.

Ash mientras tanto hablaba mentalmente con el dios pokemon el cual le preguntaba si no pensaba hacer nada contra la cazadora la cual al parecer no había dejado su pasado atrás, a lo que Ash negó con una sonrisa sardónica.

La cazadora se acercó lentamente al pokemon que ella pensaba ingenuamente que podría vender, y cuando creyó que podía ponerle las manos encimas aprovechando que el pokemon el cual poseía cierto parecido a una lechuza comía con mucha concentración, apenas acerco su mano sintió en la mano varias cortadas.

—No hagas eso J, mis pokemon detestan que algún humano los toquen…-dijo de manera seria ash.

J finalmente se atrevió a observar al serio azabache que le veía fijamente con sus aterradores ojos de color rojo mientras que el pokemon planta-volador se posicionaba en el hombro de su entrenador con unas cuantas plumas de sus alas en su pico en señal de que había atacado a J con su plumaje por haberla considerado una amenaza.

—Da igual, me iré de aquí y no hay nada que me detenga…

Dijo con seriedad la cazadora a lo que el azabache simplemente se limitó a observarla fijamente para luego tomar asiento en el suelo y que Rowlett reanudara con su comida mientras que Ash agarro unas cuantas bayas Aranja y comenzó a comerlas.

—Yo no te he dado permiso de salir de mi habitación, aunque adelante será divertido ver como lo intentas…

Exclamo Ash sin ninguna emoción en su rostro para luego ver fijamente a Cyrus el cual se le quedo observando con algo de miedo debido a que esos ojos rojos eran completamente aterradores.

—Esta será la última vez que me veas Ash…-dijo con seriedad J mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Allá tú. Dijo el aludido con calma mientras comía otra de las bayas –pruébalo si no me crees.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Dijo la cazadora mientras se acercaba a la puerta, en cuanto puso la mano cerca del pomo sintió una leve estática en el pecho pero no hizo caso, en cuanto su mano tocó el pomo, una increíble descarga en el corazón la hizo retroceder dando un chillido de terror puro y cayendo de rodillas, rápidamente la platinada puso una mano en su pecho debido a que estaba sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar y también sentía mucha electricidad por todo su cuerpo, Ash se rió con mucha sequedad.

—Con eso aclarado, ninguno sale de mi habitación si yo no lo he dicho, ahora ustedes tres me pertenecen a mí y si quieren seguir respirando en este mundo o permanecer aquí y que no les regrese a ese lugar más les vale comportarse como lo que son…

Dijo Ash con una sonrisa macabra para levantarse y ver fijamente a los tres.

—Quiero esos platos vacíos para cuando vuelva, saldré un momento y no quiero nada de tonterías si quieren seguir en este mundo…y desde ahora les digo que mejor se preparen para que hagan actos terribles…

Dijo Ash con sequedad para desaparecer de su habitación.

Tan pronto el serio azabache desapareció, el líder del equipo Galaxia, la cazadora pokemon y el creador dieron un suspiro de alivio al notar que la presión del lugar se había acabado aun así por seguridad no se movieron de donde estaban debido a la atenta mirada del pokemon creador de todo.

Los tres se vieron fijamente, finalmente lo entendían…estaban frente a alguien que por lo poco que habían visto suponían que era aún más poderoso que Arceus y que simplemente permitiría que ellos vivieran hasta que dejaran de serle de utilidad.

Dos pregunta más llegaron a sus mentes… ¿acaso todos los pokemon habían dejado de confiar en los humanos siendo estos criaturas amables y gentiles aun a pesar de su poder? Y la otra fue el inquietante hecho de que aquel joven había comido bayas como si nada.

 **Invernadero.**

—Honestamente pienso que deberías hablar con el…si no ocurre nada, aquí estaré esperando una oportunidad

Dijo con calma un joven de diecisiete años moreno a mas no poder de ojos y cejas negras al igual que su cabello con algunos detalles de color rojo en forma de flamas a los lados y al frente de su cabeza el cual solo llevaba un collar y unos pantalones dejando al descubierto su perfecta musculatura.

— ¿Crees que no se enojara por todo esto Kiawe?- dijo con calma Manon a lo que el aludido negó con una sonrisa divertida.

Manon suspiro pesadamente para ver todo a su alrededor, ese lugar era básicamente una gran casa, todo allí estaba perfectamente adecuado para que los pokemon de todos pudieran vivir en calma y armonía, actualmente una gran jauría de distintos tipos, razas y regiones de pokemon habitaban ese lugar durante las noches ya que en el día por lo general estaban con sus entrenadores, todos habían acordado que dejarían que sus pokemon se mantuvieran fuera de las esferas el mayor tiempo posible antes de volver al mundo debido a que cuando eso pasara muy poco tiempo permanecerían afuera al menos que fuera alguna batalla, concurso o presentación.

—Sabes Manon, he estado hablando un poco con los demás y pensamos irnos con ustedes a conocer las demás regiones…-dijo el moreno con calma.

—No es necesario…-dijo de manera nerviosa la peli-roja… sabiendo bien de sobra que luego que volvieran no tendrían tanto descanso.

—Si lo es, los demás y yo hemos decidido que queremos conocer el mundo del cual todos provienen y ayudarlos en su objetivo, por nuestro amigo y por ustedes

Dijo con calma Kiawe a lo que Manon sonrió levemente, ambos se vieron unos minutos para luego enfocar su mirada en la gran cantidad de pokemon que corrían libremente, unos metros alejados de ellos, Bonnie se encontraba jugando con uno de sus pokemon más recientes.

—Haz unas burbujas mucho más grandes…

Decía con mucho entusiasmo la joven y con una alegría que le hacía parecer ser la misma niña inocente que era antes de haber sido raptada.

Bonnie jamás sabría que ella estaba viviendo una gran mentira ni que solo momentos antes de morir ella despertaría debido a todo el daño psíquico que había sufrido, pero en cuanto a todos los que estaban junto a ella la rubia creía que eran sus amigos y no los responsables de que estuviera en estado de extrema preocupación su verdadero hermano y también de que su verdadero padre hubiera intentado suicidarse varias veces.

 **— ¿** **Qué pasa Bonnie?** -dijo con calma la pequeña leona marina mientras una burbuja salía de su nariz.

—Te quiero mucho Marine-mascullo con alegría la rubia para abrazar con fuerza a la pokemon y luego fijar la vista hacia donde estaba Kiawe y Manon.

El moreno susurro algo al oído de su acompañante a lo cual la de cabellos rojos se sonrojo para luego negar rápidamente, posteriormente el moreno se dirigió hacia donde estaba su Charizard el cual se encontraba peleando contra el de su amigo azabache, ambos pokemon se detuvieron al verlo…en ese preciso momento apareció Ash con una aura oscura rodeándole pero ninguno de ellos se inmuto.

— ¿Te molestaría una pelea usando las mega-evoluciones?-le pregunto de manera calmada el moreno, quería tener una verdadera batalla contra el Charizard del azabache.

Ash simplemente le miro unos momentos para luego asentir con desgane.

—Solo una pero más tarde, sin movimientos Z y entre nuestros Charizard en el campo que está en la parte trasera de nuestra casa…-dijo el azabache de ojos sangre a lo que el moreno asintió feliz.

—Te espero luego para esa batalla…-dijo Kiawe con calma a lo que Ash simplemente asintió con desgane.

—Charizard, luego debemos recibir a alguien que tú ya conoces, espero que me acompañes a recibir a N…-grazno Ash con seriedad para ver al inicial volador de su región.

 **—** **Por supuesto Ash, no te preocupes yo te acompaño a recibirle…** -dijo con algo de enojo Charizard para lanzar al cielo un poderoso lanzallamas que resulto ser de color azul.

El azabache asintió conforme y cerró los ojos para enfocarse en su objetivo, al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir el aura de los pokemon que buscaba por lo que rápidamente comenzó a levitar dejando al resto de sus compañeros allí.

—Vuelvo luego Manon, iré a hablar con los demás…-dijo con calma Kiawe a lo que la aludida asintió.

Manon suspiro con pesadez para luego ver fijamente el hermoso cielo que se podía ver…tal vez quizás ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar a tener una relación con alguien, de todas maneras se había vuelto alguien sumamente deseada y posiblemente no volvería a ver a Alan en la vida.

Aunque lo viera… ¿Qué le diría? El aunque no sabía la verdad tenía parte de la culpa pero al mismo tiempo no…la peli-roja no fue capaz de pensar en nada mas al ver como un legendario de Hoenn de color azul se acercaba hacia ella con lentitud para no asustarla.

—Hola Latios…-dijo con calma la chica para que el aludido sonriera.

 **—** **Manon… ¿puedo?-** dijo de forma respetuosa el ser azulado para luego ver como la chica asentía y sin más puso con cuidado su cabeza en las piernas de la joven.

— ¿De verdad sufriste todo eso que me has contado a manos de la tal Bianca?

Dijo Manon con calma mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cuerpo del eon el cual suspiraba de gusto al sentir esas manos tan delicadas acariciando su espalda y sus alas las cuales estaban al igual que su cuerpo en el pasto del lugar, el eon simplemente asintió con desgane para ver a su aliada directamente a los ojos.

 **—** **No la perdonare…esto solíamos hacerlo antes de que pasara todo, ella mando todo a la mierda por estar obligando a Latias a pelear contra Giratina…si mi hermana no la mata yo mismo lo hare**

Expreso con mucho odio en su voz el eon…Latios estaba sumamente enojado y razones de sobra tenia, el sacrificio que él había hecho para salvar su hogar simplemente se había ido a la basura junto a la amistad de su hermana y el con Bianca, y la vida de miles de personas y pokemon por el simple hecho de que su amiga había robado la joya alma y la había usado como una manera de chantaje hacia Latias.

—Te entiendo Latios, es difícil estar en contra de la persona que amabas-dijo con seriedad la de cabellos rojos.

 **—** **Exacto, antes sentí algo por ella…pero ahora siento solo una gran rabia para ella, además estoy comenzando a enamorarme de ti-** dijo el eon con calma para ver a la chica a los ojos.

—Latios, yo…agradezco que me estés ayudando en mi recuperación, pero amo a otro y estar contigo solamente esperando poder corresponderte solo te haría más daño y no sería justo…-dijo con un leve rubor la joven.

 **—** **Lo sé, pero aún hay algo de esperanzas…** -dijo con leve alegría el pokemon para volver a acostarse en su cómoda almohada y cerrar los ojos.

Manon suspiro con desgane para luego reanudar su labor de acariciar las alas y espalda del pokemon, rápidamente viro la mirada hacia donde estaban algunos de los pokemon de todos entrenando, jugando o descansando…a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Chespie y sus demás pokemon; quizás si ya era hora de pasar la página y ver hacia el futuro.

En ese tiempo había tenido la ayuda del moreno y de Latios junto a la de Crystal, aunque la reservada mujer no le decía por qué lo hacía, tenía una idea muy clara del motivo…Analizando en retrospectiva todas las charlas que había tenido con la azabache; ambas compartían un mismo trauma, un mismo proceso de sanación, las mismas dudas y conflictos.

Manon suspiro pesadamente, buscaría a Alan y cuando pudiera le aclararía las cosas, no podía seguir pensando en el tal vez…era de vital importancia aclarar todo y si con Alan no tenía esperanzas, debería decidir entre el moreno o el pokemon.

La pelirroja con la mirada enfocada en la nada se mantuvo unos momentos más acariciando las alas y espalda del eon hasta que sintió como unas garras le rodeaban con delicadeza las piernas por lo que viro rápidamente hacia el pokemon.

La respiración calmada, la ausencia de los suspiros calmados y los ojos cerrados le confirmaban las sospechas…Latios se había quedado dormido usándola a ella como almohada y ya no podría moverse sin despertarlo, por lo que lo único viable seria permitirle dormir así hasta que despertara, sin más opciones recostó su cabeza en el pasto y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida al igual que el pokemon psíquico.

* * *

Ash simplemente levito durante algunos minutos durante el trayecto se encontró con algunos de sus pokemon a los cuales se limitó a acariciar un poco para luego seguir con su trayecto, a estos no les importo debido a que todos ya habían decidido seguir a su amigo hasta el averno si era necesario sin importarle en lo más mínimo las consecuencias y los actos terribles que realizarían…Ash luego de llegar a un pequeño rincón un tanto apartado pero en el que había una especie de laguna pequeña pudo divisar a los pokemon que buscaba.

—Ariados, Crobat, Drapion y Salamence…-llamo Ash sin ninguna emoción en su rostro a lo que los mencionados se acercaron.

Los cuatro pokemon vieron fijamente al azabache el cual simplemente hizo aparecer cuatro esferas las cuales se acercaron a las criaturas quienes gruñeron un poco.

—Regresen…

Les ordeno con seriedad a los pokemon los cuales asintieron y entraron a sus respectivas esferas, Ash simplemente esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa para luego desaparecer con las pokebolas en sus manos.

 **Habitación de Ash.**

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-dijo con seriedad J.

—Tengo algo que darles…-dijo con seriedad el azabache luego de aparecer para ver a quienes había logrado traer de vuelta.

— ¿De qué se trata?-dijo con seriedad J.

—Desde ahora ustedes harán lo que yo les ordene, si lo hacen les aseguro que no volverán a ese lugar tan deprimente…

Dijo el azabache tan calmado como si estuviera hablando de cosas banales a lo que los tres se tensaron y ahogaron un gemido, los tres se miraron fijamente…definitivamente todos ellos ahora sí que pagarían caro todas sus maldades.

—Bien, desde ahora J…tu nombre será Jana-dijo Ash con seriedad para que tres de las esferas que estaban en su mano levitaran hacia la aludida-estas son tuyas…creo que te será de ayuda verles de nuevo.

La cazadora asintió con seriedad para liberar a los pokemon que yacían en las esferas, el haz de las tres era el clásico rojo con negro, al poco tiempo las luces tomaron forma hasta mostrar a los compañeros que ella conocía bien.

Apenas los tres pokemon abrieron los ojos una poderosa onda se pudo sentir por el lugar, J simplemente estaba asombrada…no podía creer que sus antiguos pokemon se hubieran vuelto tan fuertes y con esa aura tan amenazante a su alrededor, los tres pokemon enfocaron bien la vista y al ver a su antigua entrenadora el tiempo se congelo.

Los cuatro se miraban fijamente, Jana simplemente no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a sus pokemon los cuales estaban felices debido a que después de mucho tiempo sucedía lo que siempre desearon.

— ¡Salamence, Drapion y Ariados…ha pasado mucho tiempo!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Jana a lo que sus tres compañeros asintieron con mucha alegría.

Ash y Arceus al igual que los pokemon que estaban en esa estancia simplemente se mantenían tranquilos mientras la platinada lloraba sin cesar al sentirse libre de un gran peso en sus hombres y las dudas que la carcomían.

Después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento se sentía feliz al ver a sus únicos amigos del pasado, ahora lo único que de verdad importaba era ese momento, ya todos tendrían un largo tiempo para aclarar distintos asuntos.

—Cyrus…-dijo Ash con seriedad- prepárate, vas a realizar la parte para la que fuiste regresado…mi plan es sencillo.

El hombre de cabellos azules vio fijamente al azabache y comenzó a negar con una sonrisa petulante, lo próximo que el malvado líder de los Galaxia sintió fue estar arrinconado contra la pared y a un serio Ash sujetándole firmemente por el cuello sonriendo insano mientras que en su hombro estaba la pequeña Rowlett con una risa burlona.

—Oye Ash… ¿luego puedo ir a dormir un rato?-pregunto con calma Rowlett a lo que Ash le vio y asintió débilmente para luego enfocar de nuevo su vista en Cyrus.

—Rétame y veras lo que te pasara…recuerda bien algo Cyrus, tú y los demás no harán nada si yo no se los he ordenado…

Dijo con seriedad Ash, el de cabellos azules le vio fijamente e intento poner una mano sobre el agarre del azabache para posteriormente soltarse pero al percibir los pensamientos del malvado hombre los ojos de Ash brillaron de rojo y Cyrus sintió como su cuerpo dejo de responderle.

—Intenta golpearme si puedes…-dijo con burla Ash.

Cyrus apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes de la rabia que pensó por unos momentos que no sería raro perder alguno, cuando sintió como el azabache soltó su agarre rápidamente intento pegarle una patada pero su cuerpo simplemente se negó a obedecer a su mente y en lugar de mantenerse de pie, en pocos segundos el peli-azul estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Escucha Cyrus y que no se te olvide…más les vale que no olviden esto…sus cuerpos están bajo mi control, ahora soy su amo, y deben obedecerme

Dijo de manera sardónica el azabache a lo que Cyrus y Junk simplemente bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Bien, entonces luego les explicare lo que quiero que hagan, tengo algo que hacer…encontraran algo de ropa y hay suficiente espacio para los tres y espero no encontrar desastres, volveré pronto

Grazno con seriedad Ash para luego desaparecer junto a Arceus y los pokemon con excepción de Salamence, Drapion y Ariados.

 **Kalos, Pueblo Crómlech**

—Y esa es la razón de porque nuestro amigo está sumamente molesto…

Dijo con seriedad Teres mientras caminaba con calma, a su lado Edgar asintió con calma mientras seguía caminando, ambos se encontraban hablando en susurros debido a que delante de ellos se encontraba Atsushi sumamente enojado e insultando en su interior a todos los del equipo Flare.

— ¿A dónde dijeron que debíamos ir?

Pregunto ahora con calma Carnet mientras iba al lado del peli-violeta que estaba delante de todos, cerca de los demás chicos se encontraba Katora la cual por dentro también estaba enojada debido a que podía entender el enojo de su mellizo.

—A la ciudad Neo-luminalia…

Le contesto de manera seria Atsushi, sabía bien que todo lo que habían vivido cuándo solo eran unos bebes no era culpa de sus amigos y los demás, los únicos responsables de todo…era la malvada organización Kalosiana…ahora que estaba allí sí que iba a disfrutar despedazar y matar a todos los miembros que pudiera por todo lo que había sufrido.

— ¿Puedes decirme que tiene tan molesto a tu hermano?

Dijo con amabilidad Edgar a lo que Katora le observo con algo de duda.

—Es muy fácil, Edgar no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que la edad de nuestro amigo y primo no es la que debería ser…

Comenzó a decir el moreno pero fue callado cuando una Shuriken paso a un lado suyo a lo que miro hacia adelante y vio fijamente a un recluta de los Flare que estaba caminando, ahora lo entendía, miro rápidamente a la peli-violeta la cual estaba apretando los puños debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Atsushi…

Dijo con calma Edgar, lo menos que quería en ese preciso momento era ver como su amigo demostraba que era hijo digno de su padre, el aludido le miro y aunque sabía que se estaba arriesgando no iba a perderse esta oportunidad, por lo cual cerró los ojos y las sombras se tragaron a los demás.

—Lo lamento chicos, pero esto no me lo pierdo…

Dijo con seriedad el joven para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba uno de los responsables de todo su sufrimiento, el joven vio fijamente al recluta para que luego una de sus pokebolas se abriera y saliera el haz de luz negro con rojo hasta que una Zoroark saliera de allí siendo su único cambio que era variocolor y se veía muy poderosa además de que en su cintura estaba una banda Focus.

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato, mi pequeña Zuki…

Dijo con una sonrisa sardónica el joven a lo que la pokemon asintió contenta para que luego ambos verán a su objetivo y se acercaran lentamente.

 **Kalos, Ciudad Neo-Luminalia.**

—No puedo creerlo…-dijo Teres asombrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes?-dijo con calma Edgar para tomar con delicadeza una de las manos de la peli violeta.

Katora suspiro con desgane para luego tomar todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones y pensar bien que palabras diría, cuando se sintió lista comenzó a hablar.

—Como sabes nosotros somos diferentes a ustedes, todos tienen la edad cronológica y biológica correcta…claro algunos tienen inteligencia y fuerza superior al promedio que deberían tener a su edad, pero eso está aclarado debido a las habilidades que poseen…pero en nuestro caso, el haber sido sometidos tanto tiempo a experimentos

Comenzó a explicar la de cabellos violetas pero una señal de Teres le hizo callarse.

—Para resumir, ellos son unos adultos de más de veinte años encerrados en esos cuerpos de jóvenes por culpa de los Flare….

Dijo el moreno con calma para ver a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron, ahora más que nunca tenían motivos para unirse a sus padres y vengar todas las afrentas cometidas.

—Crees que estará bien nuestro amigo?-pregunto Edgar mientras veía a Teres.

—Para ser honesto, yo me preocuparía más por el pobre pendejo de los Flare que vimos…

Respondió el moreno de manera seria a lo que los demás asintieron.

 **Kanto, Ciudad Azafrán.**

— ¿Estaremos a salvo por los momentos?-dijo algo preocupada Marina.

—Por supuesto que sí, Red ganara algo de tiempo…

Dijo con calma Zafiro, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar ni bien habían caminado unos pocos metros cuando el malestar se hizo presente.

—Hermano, debemos parar…-dijo Marina algo preocupada.

— ¿Por qué?-dijo con algo de curiosidad Alain el cual era uno de los que iba delante, cuando miro a los demás observo a dos de sus compañeros desmayados en el suelo.

—Daigo y Cristóbal…

Dijo con algo de preocupación Zafiro mientras observaba a los aludidos los cuales yacían inconscientes en los brazos de Clemont y Kita quienes estaban intentando que los desmayados abrieran los ojos.

— ¿Qué les paso?

Dijo algo asustado Clemont, el peli-azul puso rápidamente un dedo en la frente de su compañero inconsciente y usando un poco las habilidades heredadas por su padre entro a la mente del platinado, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos notando un terrible detalle.

—Nuestro nacimiento y futuro depende de nuestros padres…debemos asegurarnos que nada malo les pase a ellos…

Dijo el peliazul con parsimonia y algo de inquietud.

—Eso ya lo sabemos muy bien, para eso nos mandaron nuestros padres…-le rebatió Zafiro con algo de enojo.

—Tú no lo entiendes bien, nuestro futuro depende de nuestros padres aunque debemos cambiar algunas cosas y procurar que ellos no mueran, los que cayeron en ese estado son nuestros primos y compañeros de parte de tía Crystal, si ella muere ahora…ninguno podrá nacer

Soltó Clemont con algo de miedo a lo que todos los presentes finalmente asintieron, debían evitar que sus padres se separaran a toda costa o ellos simplemente desaparecieran como si nunca existieran.

Kita simplemente tenía algo de miedo aunque no lo admitiría, puso rápidamente la mano en la frente del pequeño Cristóbal quedando anonadado al sentir como el cuerpo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que Daigo.

Marina abrió los ojos como platos… ¡eso no podía estar pasando!

—¿Qué haremos?

Dijo algo inquieto Clemont mientras interiormente se decía mentalmente que pronto tendría que ir a hacerle una _visita_ a alguien conocido como Max Balance y asegurarse bien de que el muy bastardo no pudiera interferir entre sus padres.

—Lo único que espero es que Red gane algo de tiempo…-dijo Kita con calma.

—Esperemos que regrese luego…-finalizo con seriedad Zafiro.

 **Isla Canela.**

—Así que a este oscuro secreto te referías papa…-dijo con calma Red.

El azabache caminaba rápidamente por el gimnasio del líder Blaine, detrás suyo Pika y Aero rogaban que no fuera demasiado tarde, entrenador y pokemones pensaban que si bien el clon tenía sus motivos para hacer esa acción, aun no era el momento de que la masacre comenzara y era su deber ganar tiempo para sus amigos y tratar de que gente no muriera por los momentos…ese era el deber de su padre, sus madres y los demás progenitores de sus amigos junto a sus pokemon y los legendarios cuando la guerra comenzara.

Red esperaba poder darle una buena pelea a Mewtwo, sin tener que llegar a causarle demasiadas heridas o revelarle quien era su padre ya que al hacerlo estaría en problemas, una gota de sudor bajo rápidamente…en momentos como ese, era difícil ser el único de sus hermanos en nacer con el poder absoluto…

Por su edad y por ser tan joven no podía usar al máximo todo su poder, poco le importaba ya que con menos de dos décadas de vida, era aún mucho más fuerte que Rosa…siendo esta la única de los Kurai Rida que podía manejar los dieciocho tipos elementales a pesar de su gran desgaste de energía, por lo cual la chica solo entraba a pelear en momentos críticos.

—¡Detente Mewtwo!-grito Red con enojo luego de haberle metido una fuerte patada a la puerta la cual salió volando aplastando a uno de los científicos que estaba agonizando.

 **— ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?** -dijo con seriedad el clon mientras se acercaba hacia aquel joven con sus ojos brillando en azul.

Red vio como ese pokemon de aspecto tan frívolo se acercaba con una posición claramente amenazante, aun así eso no le importó debido a que a final de cuentas ese pokemon que se hacía llamar el más fuerte del mundo seguía siendo uno de los legendarios de su padre y como tal al igual que los pokemon de nivel normal o los Pseudo-legendarios de Ash, Mewtwo le debía respeto a los descendientes de quien el consideraba su mejor amigo.

Y para el azabache el haber crecido junto a sus hermanos y hermanas junto a su padre y ver todas las crueldades, masacres y torturas que cometía, había afectado de cierta manera su salud mental al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, todos ellos en cierta manera estaban un poco locos y a todos poco le importaba lo que dijeran los humanos de su padre ya que cuando este se encontraba con sus hijos demostraba que podía llegar a ser un buen padre.

—Soy Rojo…-dijo el azabache de ojos rojos para ver de reojo a Pika y Aero los cuales asintieron.

 **—Siento algo especial dentro de ti…veamos de que se trata…**

Dijo con seriedad Mewtwo, al instante una esfera de energía oscura se formó rápidamente en una de sus manos la cual se notaba increíblemente poderosa y luego esta fue arrojada hacia Red el cual simplemente se movió de manera rápida hacia a un lado.

—Muy lento Mewtwo…

dijo con algo de burla Red para moverse aún más rápido y de forma certera atacar al clon con uno de sus pies en el cual concentro rápidamente una cantidad decente de fuego, lo que el azabache no espero fue que su ataque se viera detenido por una barrera de color verde.

—Eso es lo que esperaba…-sonrió con sorna Red para lanzar hacia el ratoncito eléctrico un cristal de color amarillo el cual fue atrapado rápidamente quedando entre los dientes del ratón eléctrico de Kanto.

 **—Al parecer te he subestimado, no me contendré por nada del mundo…** -mascullo con seriedad el clon a lo que Red asintió con algo de felicidad debido a que sabía bien lo que venía.

—Eso es lo que espero Mewtwo, pelear junto a mis pokemon contra el que es conocido como el pokemon más fuerte del mundo…-agrego Red con parsimonia para cerrar los ojos y que varias copias suyas aparecieran por todo el lugar.

Mewtwo a pesar de que mantenía su rostro frio, de verdad estaba impresionado por las capacidades que ese joven estaba demostrando…rápidamente levito para poder esquivar una gran fisura que se estaba formando en el suelo debido a que su rival rápidamente había puesto uno de sus pies en el suelo.

Red comenzó a levitar también junto a sus copias para evitar quedar atrapado mientras que Pika estaba en el lomo del pokemon fósil.

El clon rápidamente se dirigió al joven mientras en su mano había una pequeña cantidad de fuego, Red recibió el puñetazo logrando solamente retroceder unos centímetros para luego sentir un ardor.

—Esta quemadura no es nada Mewtwo…

Dijo de forma fría Red para juntar sus manos y que varias estrellas salieran rápidamente hacia el clon el cual recibió el ataque si bien había sido fuerte no le hizo mucho daño.

 **—Eres fuerte chiquillo… ¿Quién eres y como sabes quién soy?** -dijo levemente frustrado el clon por el hecho de que al parecer el joven había bloqueado su mente…cosa que solo podían hacer los gijinkas con habilidades de varios tipos elementales mientras pensaba en quien podría ser el padre de ese joven ya que solamente pocas personas conocían su existencia.

—Pobre Mewtwo…solamente alguien se compara a lo que yo sé de ti, ahora deja de fastidiar a esta gente…a mi padre no le gustaría saber que tu dejaste malherido a su hijo ¿o sí?-cuestiono con seriedad el azabache dejando desconcertado al clon.

 **— ¿Tu padre has dicho mocoso?** -interrogo el aludido mientras veía fijamente a Red.

El azabache sintió como por segunda vez el clon intentaba entrar en su mente para luego desbloquear un poco sus recuerdos y permitir que el pokemon observara las pocas cosas que él consideraba adecuadas para luego ver fijamente a Pika quien estaba en el suelo el cual asintió y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su entrenador al mismo tiempo que el cristal en su boca se ilumino.

 **— ¿Eres hijo de mi amigo?** -cuestiono con seriedad el clon mientras veía al azabache…lo que le vio solamente le preocupo al ver la enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica que había acumulado en solo unos segundos el ratón de Kanto.

 **— ¡Toma esto!**

Dijo con orgullo Pika en el mismo momento que su entrenador soltaba un poderoso puño al aire siendo imitado por el pokemon.

Una poderosa esfera de electricidad se dirigió hacia el clon mientras arrasaba todo a su paso.

 **PAM**

La potente explosión había terminado con las vidas de las pocas personas que habían presenciado todo eso en medio de su agonía, Red en su interior se lamentó pero aun así los daños colaterales eran mínimos y así nadie podría revelar su existencia…aunado a eso el único que de verdad importaba, era el líder el cual él había teletransportado a otro lugar rápidamente.

Mewtwo había retrocedido algunos centímetros más que la anterior vez, en su cuerpo había una pequeña cantidad de humo saliendo…ese ataque Z había sido extremadamente poderoso y si bien no tenía muchas heridas debido a que solo había sentido como si le hubieran dado un ataque poco efectivo había sido afectado por la parálisis.

Red simplemente guardo a Aero en su esfera y vio de manera severa al clon a lo cual el pokemon se asustó levemente…esa era la misma mirada de su amigo... la de alguien que no dudaría en venderle su alma a Giratina e Yveltal a cambio de venganza contra el pobre pendejo que le había hecho daño.

—Te reto Mewtwo, si me alcanzas…te diré todo-dijo Red para abrir el pequeño bolso que tenía y que Pika entrara en él.

El clon asintió no muy conforme por eso, pero si quería más información tendría que aceptar eso.

Red se preparó y salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana de allí, mientras que Mewtwo levito rápidamente y le lanzaba poderosas bola sombras o auras esferas las cuales eran perfectamente esquivadas, tan pronto red llego al exterior viro hacia el clon.

—Mi padre es Ash…-susurro al clon en el oído el de ojos rojos al volver a correr y lanzarse rápidamente al agua para posteriormente desaparecer.

 **—Interesante…** -dijo asombrado el clon ya que al parecer había encontrado al responsable de la anomalía en Kanto, al segundo el también desapareció para seguir el aura del joven y poder conocer sus intenciones.

 **Hoenn, sede de la batalla de la frontera.**

—Esto me recuerda tanto a mama…

Dijo con calma Destra mientras caminaba, a su lado Hana caminaba totalmente fascinada por ver ese lugar tan majestuoso.

—Recuérdame algo, luego de todo…se realizó esto ¿verdad?

Dijo con entusiasmo la azabache a lo que la de cabellos lilas le sonrió entusiasmada.

—Así es hermanita, todo esto paso luego de aquello…mejor vamos, no…

Comenzó a decir con calma la joven cuando una sensación de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, miedo debido a que podía sentir que ella estaba cerca y que pronto la verían junto a su acompañante, rápidamente pensó en una solución y algo arriesgado por su mente por lo que empujo a su amiga a uno de los oscuros callejones que había allí.

—¿A dónde vamos?-dijo con inquietud Hana.

—Hermanita, hagas lo que hagas…no nos podemos dar el lujo de que nos vean, así que…perdóname por lo que hare…

Dijo Destra con fuerza para luego abrazar a su hermana de crianza y desaparecer ambas rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

Ambas desaparecieron en el momento justo, o tal vez no tan justo debido a que habían sido observadas por Scott segundos antes el cual estaba caminando hacia las instalaciones de la pirámide de la frontera.

El castaño de lentes oscuros estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino ver semejante evento por lo que rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

 **Kalos, Ciudad Shalour.**

Alan suspiro con desgane, frente suyo se encontraba una computadora en la que se podían observar unas cuantas imágenes pertenecientes a unos pokemon recién descubiertos.

— ¿Dices que estos son de una lejana región?

Dijo el azabache con molestia, el ex campeón asintió con seriedad a través de la pequeña pantalla del Dexnav del reciente campeón.

—Recuerda bien Alan, debemos prepararnos bien para el torneo que se iniciara en unas pocas semanas…

Dijo con calma Steven para luego ver fijamente al azabache.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte a buscar a Manon, pero tengo mucho trabajo con Tristana y los demás campeones.

—No te preocupes por eso… ¿estas realmente seguro de que ellos asistirán al torneo?

Grazno Alan sin ninguna emoción.

—Lo harán, al ser el campeón su profesor, aunque sea un pequeño grupo de entrenadores de la nueva región lo harán…

Dijo Steven con calma para finalizar la llamada, Alan suspiro pesadamente para observar fijamente las imágenes de los pokemon que recién habían sido descubiertos.

—Manon, la única esperanza es que tu estés en ese lugar…aunque todos digan que tu estas muerta o que nunca exististe, sé que en alguna parte estas viva

Finalizo el azabache para dirigirse a su habitación. Afuera llovía fuertemente mientras Alan miraba desde su ventana el cielo que estaba tan oscuro como su corazón en ese momento.

—Manon-susurro sin ánimo en su voz-¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo aparte de mi reciente título y a mis pokemon?

Susurro para sí mismo alejándose de la ventana y metiéndose en la cama. No tenía nada más… el profesor que siempre le había ayudado y era como un padre para él estaba en coma y pronto seria desconectado, Lysson lo había rechazado y le había dicho que si manon había huido era por culpa suya, los amigos pokemon que él conoció cuando estuvo con el profesor de su región todos al igual que Sophie y Cosette habían muerto de manera terrible excepto por Garchomp y quien le acompaño por un periodo corto de tiempo estaba desaparecida.

El azabache suspiro con desagrado, hace algunos días no dormía bien debido a una pesadilla constante que siempre tenía, debido a ese terrible sueño todas las madrugadas se levantaba gritando y algunas veces todo sudoroso al recordar la última parte.

Recordar el cómo la mitad de un cuerpo femenino caía al suelo para que posteriormente los pocos pedazos de una boina verde y algunos cabellos rojos junto a un ojo quedaran a un lado del cadáver y cerca observara algunas mitades más de lo que suponía eran cadáveres de humanos y pokemon lo estaba trastornando lentamente.

 **Kalos, Ruta 17.**

— ¿Qué piensas hermano?-dijo con calma Ruby mientras guardaba sus lentes.

—No sé cómo estará Silver, pero puedo sentir que ya conoció al donante de esperma y está comenzando a devolverle el favor…

Dijo con una sonrisa entre picara y maliciosa Gold a lo que Ruby simplemente desvió los ojos un tanto fastidiado para seguir caminando con calma.

— ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Gold luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

—A la ciudad en donde comenzara el entretenimiento…allí nos reuniremos todos-le respondió Ruby luego de haber meditado bien su respuesta.

—¿Crees que papa este bien?-pregunto Ruby para ver a su hermano.

—De hecho yo me preocuparía más bien por otras cosas…-dijo Gold con simpleza.

— ¿Ah sí?-dijo Ruby con algo de incredulidad.

—Si…puedo sentir que algo malo ocurrió con Amy Ling y sus hermanos…

Dijo Gold con seriedad para luego meditar un poco lo que iba a decir, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron y brillaron de azul a lo que Ruby le vio preocupado.

—No deberías hacer eso, hermano…-dijo con algo de preocupación Ruby al ver como el joven usaba su aura.

—Cúbreme un momento…-fue todo lo que dijo Gold en una especie de trance.

Ruby suspiro con desgane y simplemente se acercó al de ojos dorados y poniéndose frente suyo fingía tener una conversación normal aun sin ser respondido.

—¿Y bien?-dijo Ruby con una lima para uñas luego de minutos de silencio.

—Siento mucha pena de parte del padre de Alain, aunque no sé porque…

Dijo el de ojos dorados como si nada, su hermano simplemente le vio y suspiro para luego guardar la lima…ambos chicos siguieron caminaron junto a Coco y Explotaro los cuales insistieron en salir un rato para acompañar a sus entrenadores.

 **Kalos, Ciudad Shalour.**

—Demonios, pesan demasiado…

Rebatió con enojo Haroto, el rubio agradecía que por lo menos uno de sus pokemon pudiera ayudarle un poco a cargar a su inconsciente amiga.

—Amy Ling, si esto sigue así…ellos desaparecerán

Dijo con mucha preocupación Hakaru, en sus brazos se encontraba su amiga la cual estaba balbuceando incoherencias y con una muy fuerte fiebre.

—Eso ya lo sabemos…-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Haruka.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente para poner rápidamente una compresa de agua en la frente de la desmayada Akari la cual estaba levitando gracias al poder psíquico del Metang de su hermano.

—Mama, mama…-dijo entre delirios la joven de cabellos plateados.

—Ya pasara amiga, ya pasara…

Dijo con calma Haroto para poner la mano en la frente de Akari pero esta simplemente le atravesó como si nada.

—Santo Arceus, están desapareciendo…

Dijo con preocupación Hakaru, afortunadamente los cinco jóvenes se encontraban ocultos en un callejón aunque eso no importaba demasiado debido a que al estar lloviendo solo ellos yacían afuera al igual que algunos pokemon del tipo agua.

—¡Mama!-grito con desesperación Amy Ling.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

 _—Todos juntos de nuevo…-dijo con felicidad Crystal._

 _La mujer lentamente se acercaba hacia sus padres y su primera compañera pokemon_

 _Juntos por toda la eternidad en ese lugar, sin más sufrimientos ni penas salvo solamente felicidad, la mujer solo dudo un segundo antes de acercarse hacia ellos, lo lamentaba por Ash, sus compañeros y Darkrai pero estar junto a ellos siempre había sido el hecho por lo cual mataría sin problemas, un suspiro lastimero salió de sus labios…había visto cómo sus amigos habían renunciado a su anhelo más profundo_

 _Kage despidiéndose de la única mujer que amaba_

 _Como Samantha conocía a su madre y luego se despedía de sus padres como si nada_

 _Como Kalm se había marchado sin más de allí_

 _Luka la cual se despidió con mucho dolor de su madre y su hermano prometiendo llevarse al pequeño algún día con ella_

 _Crystal a pesar de ser reservada no lo podía creer…_ _en ese lugar todo era un eco lleno de paz y armonía, agradable, como para querer oírla por el resto de su existencia...además de eso también estaba el hecho de que estar junto a las personas que amaban era lo que poco a poco crecía en su mente y lo que de verdad importaba._

 _La mujer suspiro antes de asentir y caminar hacia sus padres, estaba vez todos estarían juntos y nadie podría separarlos, a solo unos pocos milímetros de tomar lo que sus padres ofrecían una gran tristeza le embargo._

 _— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-susurro a sí misma para cerrar los ojos._

 _Una imagen llego a su mente…pudo observar fijamente de lo que se trataba y aunque no reconocía el lugar pudo escuchar un grupo de voces hablar, aunque una de ellas sonaba preocupada y entonces vio esa imagen a un lado de ella y ya no en su mente._

 **Sinnoh, lugar desconocido.**

 _— ¡_ _No seas estúpido! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que está a punto de ocurrir?! ¡Si su madre muere ahora ellos ya no existirán en el futuro!-grito con enojo Saya para ver fijamente a Nishiki_

 _El azabache de ojos negros bajó la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su compañera tenía razón, con lo que su tía Crystal estaba a punto de hacer, el futuro se vería gravemente afectado._

 _—_ _Tienes razón... –Sonrió mientras en sus piernas se encontraba una Kumiko inconsciente la cual estaba desapareciendo- Pero... estoy seguro de que cualquier otra vida que le toque... estará bien para ella... es una muchacha fuerte, nuestra amiga y compañera... quizás tendrá otros padres... y su apariencia cambiará... pero para su madre aunque no lo sepa nunca... –Una lágrima se estrelló contra la nieve del lugar- ella siempre seguirá siendo su querida Kumiko._

 _La joven inconsciente abrió los ojos con pesadez y articulo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡Cállate! –Viro al sentir con asombro la aura de su madre - ¡Yo quiero estar contigo aunque te agradezco por ser mi madre y comprendo tu decisión!… ¡Yo-¡-la joven simplemente se quedó callada ya que en ese momento desapareció para nunca más existir._

 **Dimensión desconocida**

 _— ¿_ _Una hija?-cuestiono con asombro Crystal para luego retroceder unos pasos._

 _Los ojos dorados de la mujer se abrieron con asombro…ahora entendía a sus compañeros, les dolía separarse de las pocas personas que si fueron capaces de amar, pero si lo habían hecho era porque ya habían decidido creer en el futuro y en el hecho de que serían felices si encontraban a la persona indicada para ellos._

 _Crystal abrió aún más los ojos al recordar varias conversaciones que tuviera en el pasado_

 _Ash y ella se encontraban en un rincón del plano ancestral, el azabache suspiraba con algo de dolor mientras en su cuerpo había heridas y de su frente salía sangre ya seca, ambos se encontraban tomando un pequeño descanso._

 _Alejados de ellos se podía notar a todos los legendarios peleando unos contra otros incluyendo a los que recientemente se habían unido…las deidades guardianas de cada una de las islas de Alola._

 _En tanto que el resto de sus compañeros estaban peleando contra los pokemon más acordes a sus habilidades y volviéndose más fuertes._

 _Yamabi se encontraba peleando contra los pokemon tipo fuego del serio azabache junto a algunos más como Figther, el Emboar de Szary e Inferno_

 _Como Sara junto a Jack le daban pelea a los pokemon acuáticos de Ash y varios más._

 _Ash suspiro con desgane mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de buscar conversación sabiendo que con él no estaba tan a la defensiva como con los demás chicos._

 _—Crystal…-dijo con seriedad a lo que la nombrada le vio-¿sabes porque sufriste a manos de esos estúpidos?_

 _—Tal vez porque no tenía la fuerza y el poder que tengo hoy en día…pero solo era una niña indefensa en ese momento.- dijo Crystal con dolor._

 _Ash suspiro con desgane para luego verla fijamente y negar con la cabeza a lo que la joven se sobresalto_

 _—Repuesta errónea…porque ellos creyeron que tu jamás te le opondrías, porqué en ese momento eras compasiva y tenías miedo lo cual es normal…y la única forma de que te salvaste fue gracias a Darkrai, pero aprendiste que lo mejor es vivir odiando sin preocuparte por nadie más salvo por aquellos que de verdad harían algo por ti...recuerda, vivir odiando con cada fibra de tu ser permite que alguien piense las cosas dos veces.-dijo serio el moreno._

 _— ¿Estaremos bien Ash?-le pregunto Crystal con algo de inseguridad._

 _—Lo estaremos-aseguro el de ojos rojos-si hacemos bien las cosas…tienes mi palabra de que nunca permitiré que nos vuelvan a lastimar-le juro. La mujer asintió y juntos se dirigieron de nuevo a entrenar con sus compañeros y los pokemon._

 _Crystal sonreía de manera demencial, pronto Ghechis entendería que quien juega con fuego se quema_

 _—Mama, papa lo siento…pero-dijo Crystal con pena._

 _—Lo entendemos bien hija…solo recuerda que siempre te amaremos y que estaremos junto a ti-dijo su madre con una leve sonrisa._

 _—Los quiero tanto…pero no puedo permitir que ellos desaparezcan._

 _Alex y Erika asintieron, era obvio que al hablar de "ellos" se refería a sus nietos, debido a que era imposible que su hija solo hubiera tenido un descendiente._

 _—Nos volveremos a ver…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Crystal antes de desaparecer._

 **Alola, casa de la playa.**

 **—La estamos perdiendo…** -dijo con preocupación Pikara mientras veía a Crystal.

 **—Tranquila Pikara…ella tiene algo por lo cual vivir, no creo que permita quedarse allá…** -dijo con algo de duda en su voz la pequeña Vulpix blanca a su compañera.

 **—Están despertando…** -dijo con seriedad Tapu Koko.

Los pokemon simplemente se quedaron callados al observar como los cuerpos de sus entrenadores lentamente comenzaron a recuperar el movimiento y poco a poco los dedos se movían con calma.

— ¡Hermana que bueno que regresaste!- chillo Mahri la cual en sus brazos sostenía a Samantha.

Samantha parpadeo un poco confundida por el lugar en el que estaba hasta que vio a la tierna castaña sonriéndole con confianza y asintió calmadamente.

—Si mí preciada niña…pensé que no volvería, pero ver a nuestros padres me hizo dudar más de lo necesario-dijo Samantha con calma para abrazar a la castaña.

— ¡Creí que me dejaras hermana!-grazno con algo de tristeza la castaña.

—Eso nunca…recuerda que te lo prometí…-dijo con seriedad la peli-azul para recordar lo sucedido hace un par de años.

 _—Mi preciada niña, siento el trato que te di cuando nos conocimos…pero debes entender que hay que estar alertas, no por nada la policía internacional está detrás de nuestras cabezas-dijo con seriedad el joven espadachín mientras sus pokemon veían con seriedad a ambas._

 _—Lo entiendo…pero, ¿Cómo destruiré a Misty y a Rudy?-dijo la castaña con calma para limpiarse un poco las lágrimas._

 _—Poco a poco, solo será cuestión de tiempo…espero que todo resulte bien-dijo con calma la peli-azul a lo que la castaña asintió contenta._

 _Samantha sonrió para sus adentros, en el interior sentía lastima por el hecho de que esa dulce niña tuviera de cuñada a semejante bestia como la zanahoria con piernas como solía decirle Crystal…y hace poco se había dado cuenta de que al haberle atravesado con su espada la había dejado sin nadie en el mundo que se preocupara por ella…situación que le recordó su doloroso pasado por lo que había decidido adoptarla y que esa niña se volvería su hermana menor._

— ¡Hitomi!-grito Kage con unas pequeñas lágrimas…si había escuchado las últimas palabras de su amada.

—Me duele la cabeza…-dijo con seriedad Kalm para ver fijamente los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

—Kage…-llamo con calma Crystal para ver al peli violeta.

Kage se volteo ante el llamado de su aliada y la vio fijamente, antes de que pudiera sonreír burlonamente como si no hubiera pasado nada las palabras que dijo le sorprendió bastante.

—Sabemos lo que paso, debe ser doloroso…-dijo con algo de tristeza Crystal.

—Es aún más doloroso que perder a tu madre…-dijo con una leve sonrisa Luka al recordar a la mujer que le trajo al mundo.

—Pero todo estará bien…de ahora en adelante-dijo Sara

Kage las vio fijamente y no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia las tres las cuales con calma mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Las tres simplemente se limitaron a decirle palabras de consuelo y a calmar un poco a su compañero de tipo Siniestro.

Un poco retirado estaban Yamabi e Yveltal los cuales veían todo, sabiendo que a la final todo estaría bien

* * *

 _—Daniela…-llamo Max con seriedad- ¿cómo te sientes?_

 _—Este lugar tiene sus contras…pero se está mejor que allá en la tierra…-dijo con calma la joven._

 _Max le vio fijamente, ella estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, con su cabello plateado y ojos azules, su piel blanca y su túnica de color blanco perla junto a su exquisita peineta de color amarillo que caía a un lado de su largo cabello._

 _—Sabes que no puedo quedarme…-dijo con un deje de tristeza Max._

 _—Lo sé, pero…me gustaría pedirte algo-dijo Daniela con calma._

 _— ¿Qué cosa?-dijo algo extrañado Max._

 _La expresión en el rostro de la mujer que aun amaba le hacía tener dudas, su dolor poco a poco lo estaba superando, además aunque no lo admitiera poco a poco el recuerdo que tenía en su cabeza sobre la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado se iba borrando para dar paso a la única líder de tipo hada en las seis regiones restantes, una azabache de delicados ojos violetas cuyo cuerpo se había desarrollado y tenía un trasero y una cintura más que envidiables._

 _—Es hora de que cumplas con tu deber, pero antes de todo amor quiero que sepas y que recuerdes esto: No eres un esclavo de ese azabache, no eres su sirviente…eres su compañero, tú y los demás deben ayudar y apoyar al elegido, pero no te condenes a tí mismo a una vida solitaria y sin amor. Ama y permítele a esa líder ser amada, tienes ese derecho, tienes la obligación de ser feliz también…_

Max la vio fijamente completamente asombrado luego de unos pocos segundos comenzó a negar…aun la amaba aunque su sentimiento no fuera el mismo de antes, él estaba seguro de que era capaz de amar a su difunta amiga hasta que su larga vida se extinguiera por completo.

—No me pidas eso, sabes que siempre te amare…-dijo el hombre con decisión.

 _—No te condenes a una vida solitaria…sé que tendrás una vida más larga que la de un humano común, es justo que dejes al menos un par de niños para que tomen tu relevo en el mundo cuando tú ya no estés…_

 _Dijo Daniela para ver fijamente a Max, el peli blanco asintió con serenidad…unos hijos no estarían mal._

 _—Te amo y tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo…_

 _Dijo con calma Max para luego besar a su primer amor, una mujer que había muerto, pero que siempre seria eso, la que le enseño el significado del amor, su primera experiencia y quien ahora le permitía ser feliz…al lado de alguien más, pero era verdad…no podría condenarse a una vida solitaria._

 _—Nos vemos…-contestó Daniela con una bella sonrisa._

 _Al instante todo se volvió completamente oscuro._

* * *

 _—Mama, papa…lo lamento tanto, pero…-comenzó Ryu._

 _Sus padres le vieron con una sonrisa lo cual le hizo callar…Rayto y Hiori simplemente veían con mucha aprobación a su hijo._

 _—Lo entendemos bien hijo…-comenzó a decir su madre._

 _—Solo recuerda que te amamos y siempre estaremos aquí…en este lugar, hasta que podamos volver a ser una familia…-dijo su padre._

 _El azabache vio fijamente a sus padres con una sonrisa agradecida, rápidamente se acercó a ellos y les abrazo, instantes después su alma comenzó a desaparecer._

 **Alola, casa de la playa**

—Menos mal que están bien chicos…-Dijo con calma Ash.

Todos vieron fijamente al azabache, hace solo unos momentos Kage se había calmado mientras que Kalm había estado meditando…

Según lo que le había dicho el siempre amo a Serena… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ahora ella era una mujer casada y los núcleos de Zygarde últimamente habían tomado como manía dormir sobre su pecho?

Kalm comenzaba a sospechar que los dos núcleos estaban esperando tener algo serio con él, aunque aún no se declaraban.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esas almas le habían dicho que ellos eran sus padres, él sabía bien que era adoptado aunque no entendía que le intentaban decir… solo esperaba que eso no significara que toda su vida y el odio que le profesaba a Serena eran una mentira.

—Y bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo de forma respetuosa Sara.

Ash les vio fijamente y rápidamente consiguió la respuesta, por lo que solo alcanzo a decir:

—Prepárense…en menos de un mes regresaremos a Kalos, específicamente a donde todo comenzó…hare una jugada arriesgada pero es lo mejor, mis padres solo esperan que todo salga bien…

Dijo con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron de la misma manera.

—Ash… ¿puedo causar el caos y volver rápidamente antes de la noche?-dijo con calma Samantha.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero regresa y llévate esa sangre que a Jack no le agrada la sangre cerca…

Dijo como si nada el moreno a lo que Samantha sonrió burlona y salió de su vista rápidamente en dirección a su cuarto junto a Mahri y sus pokemon.

 **Ciudad Corazón.**

La poderosa lluvia que caía en las calles de la ciudad que sin saberlo estaba condenada era tan fuerte que ninguno de los habitantes de esa ciudad se imaginaba el terror que estaban cercanos a vivir.

— ¡Ábreme Kazuo!-grito con calma Misako.

La mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años empezó a sentir inquietud y esta creció al notar la fuerte presión aunado a eso la lluvia de repente se había vuelto más fuerte y varios truenos comenzaron a caer específicamente cerca de esa casa.

— ¿Qué me pasa?-dijo ahora aterrada la mujer, pudo sentir como el aire frio de la muerte le había arropado.

Un nuevo trueno cayó e ilumino un poco el lugar, Misako abrió fuertemente los ojos al ver la sombra de lo que parecía una espada de gran tamaño apuntar a su cuello para que luego del siguiente trueno la sombra desapareciera.

— ¡Mama, mamita!-se escuchó ahora un gemido de una voz infantil.

— ¡Miguelito!-grito la mujer desesperada.

Un fuerte olor llego a sus narices y si antes estaba pálida ahora su color fácilmente se podrá comparar al del papel recién impreso…ese olor era el de la sangre y la muerte, la mujer peli-azulada comenzó a temblar rápidamente, hacia casi veinte años que ella no había vuelto a oler tan repulsivo aroma el cual había quedado enterrado junto a su pasado y ahora todo esto volvía de repente.

Misako rápidamente tomo la llave que llevaba en su bolso y abrió rápidamente la puerta…lo que vio hizo que cayera de rodillas y vomitara al instante el desayuno que había ingerido hace pocas horas.

Delante de ella a solo unos pocos metros se encontraba el cuerpo de su amante…no habría nada extraño salvo por el hecho de que estaba cortado en varias partes y con el estómago abierto permitiendo ver tanto los huesos de sus piernas y brazos al igual que todas las entrañas…mientras que su cabeza estaba colgada del techo con pequeñas gotas de sangre que todavía caían…en el techo igualmente pudo ver los cuerpos de quienes trabajaban en la mansión…el terror era palpable en sus ojos.

La visión más aterradora de los cuerpos era el hecho del gancho de metal que atravesaba cada uno de los cuerpos como si fueran simples piezas de carne en un matadero listas para vender, cada uno tenía distintas partes atravesadas por el gancho…en algunos era simplemente en el pecho, otros cuerpos colgados de cabeza la cual estaba atravesada, rápidamente cerro los ojos…su hijo era más importante.

Una nueva oleada de vomito la hizo arrodillarse y expulsar ese líquido…eso la hizo darse cuenta, ella había vivido tanto tiempo en una mentira que termino por creérsela ella misma al pensar genuinamente que aunque hubiera trabajado junto a una familia de asesinos podría librarse de su castigo como si nada…esa escena que tenía frente a sus ojos era algo comparable a lo que solía hacer su amor imposible.

— ¡Mami!-volvió a escuchar por lo que elevo su vista y comenzó a temblar sin control al ver el terrible mensaje que había cerca de las escaleras…solamente rogaba que aquello rojo que goteaba fuera pintura y no lo que creía.

" ** _Odia y vivirás es nuestro lema y lo que siempre escuchamos de nuestro líder, vive vengando y odiando a los que no son como nosotros y están en nuestra contra…me las pagaras todas, a los mocosos los tengo reservados para cuando tu llegues, quiero que tú misma veas en persona como destruyo todo lo que amas al igual que lo hiciste tú, esto que ves aquí son solamente tonterías luego vendrán cosas muchísimo peores"_**

 **SB.**

— ¿SB?-interrogo la mujer con curiosidad…al instante la imagen de una niña de solamente seis años de cabellos azules y ojos dorados le llego como un puñetazo a la mente.

Una risa llena de burla y completamente fría comenzó a sentirse en toda la casa, la tormenta se incrementó y un nuevo relámpago junto a una intensa oleada de frio se dejó sentir, en el instante que un nuevo trueno resonó por toda la estancia la luz se apagó y cuando regreso vio a dos personas encapuchadas las cuales ahora estaban al borde de la escalera.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, zorra maldita…-grazno con seriedad la figura más pequeña.

— ¿Quién eres?-dijo Misako con curiosidad…esa voz estaba tan llena de odio que este era palpable aunque no recordaba haber escuchado ese tono antes.

—Perra maldita…no puedo creer que en menos de veinte años, te hubieras olvidado de mí, es una verdadera lástima, yo y mi hermana jamás te perdonamos el hecho de que asesinaras a nuestros padres…

Dijo la figura más alta con enojo para quitarse la capucha mostrando a Samantha en todo su esplendor, la cual ahora llevaba el mismo traje que usara en su otra yo con la excepción de que su espada estaba en su lado derecho.

— ¡Maldita desgraciada, yo debí matarte como hice con los estúpidos de tus padres!- gruño con fuerza la mujer al descubrir que el miedo que tuvo con la platinada era correcto, rápidamente corrió por la escalera con la intención de darle un puñetazo a la joven.

Lo que Misako no se espero fue que Samantha agarrara con fuerza ese puño dirigido hacia ella y que la levantara por encima de ella hasta que fácilmente quedo más de un metro suspendida en el aire y solamente sujetada ahora por las piernas.

Misako quedo anonadada de que eso ocurriera en cuestión de unos segundos, luego tembló con algo de miedo al sentir que si la arrojaba desde esas alturas no sobreviviría…todo le impactaba incluyendo el hecho de que esa mocosa que siempre desprecio ahora que la detallaba fijamente parecía sufrir de anemia y fácilmente la tenía sometida.

—Jajá, es que no lo vas a hacer…debería matarte ahora mismo, pero nosotros no somos muy complacientes, feliz reencuentro mama; por fin te daré lo que te mereces-dijo con una burla ahora casi infantil la joven.

— ¡Sabía que la maldad de tu maldito padre corría por tus asquerosas venas, suéltame maldita chiquilla! – escupió Misako con odio.

Samantha simplemente le vio con una sonrisa insana y rio más fuerte como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

—No puedo mami, nos vamos a divertir como nunca… ¿no eras tú la que quería que te dijera mama?-pregunto con diversión la de cabellos azules.

 **—Samantha, cuantas veces te he dicho que no tolero la idea de que le digas mama a alguien más…** -dijo alguien con algo de enojo.

—Lo siento mami…no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo-dijo la aludida con un leve tono arrepentido.

 **—Más te vale jovencita, no por nada eres mi hija…** -dijo la voz ahora con calma desde el sótano.

—¡De que estas hablando maldita, yo misma queme tu cadáver…yo hice que abortaras a tu primer bastardo!-aulló con enojo Misako al escuchar la voz de quien fuera su rival en el amor, rápidamente su rabia cambio a miedo al quedar ahora por el mismo borde y de cabeza.

—Si lo hiciste…y créeme que lo pagaras caro-grazno con seriedad Samantha.

 **—Cierto pagaras todo…** -dijo ahora la voz para que la legendaria de Unova se mostrara desde las sombras con su espada completamente manchada de sangre al igual que su cuerpo.

— ¡Monstruos!-dijo con desespero la mujer.

—¡Ya basta, el único monstruo aquí eres tú!…tu mataste a mis padres y nos dejaste sin nada, ahora tu mocoso y tu van a pagar, y en cuanto a Kazuo…él ya está muerto, quizás no debimos matarlo tan rápido-dijo con calma Mahri.

Samantha simplemente rodo los ojos y a Misako la puso frente suyo, ambas miradas chocaron…dorado contra morado y cuando vislumbro el miedo que le provocaba a su enemigo la sonrisa burlona de la joven creció hasta llegar a un límite insano.

Misako sintió su miedo crecer aún más…esa sonrisa era la misma que recordaba del hombre al que nunca dejo de amar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver como la pared estaba cada vez más cerca.

Un terrible dolor llego a su cara cuando sintió el impacto, por otra parte Samantha reía con diversión aunque aún no estaba satisfecha.

Una

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis

Siete

Ocho

No importaba cuantas veces la estrellara contra la pared, ni en qué parte recibiera el golpe…jamás podría regresarle todo el daño que sufrieron sus padres, sus pokemon y ella.

Cuando sintió que era suficiente le dejo a sus pies, todo el cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto de sangre y sus heridas eran terribles sin embargo sobreviviría.

—Si tanto me odias…mátame-dijo Misako con voz débil.

Samantha arqueo una ceja y negó con diversión.

—¿Piensas que será tan fácil como eso? dejarte morir así nada más, eso sería demasiado piadoso para una mujer sin escrúpulos como lo eres tu….-dijo ella con calma.

—Mátame y esto termina aquí…tienes razones para hacerlo debido a lo que le hice a tus padres… y el arma que necesitas-dijo Misako con dolor mirando la espada ligera la cual estaba en su funda.

—Estas equivocada... ¿Sabes cuál es la única cosa que yo podría aceptar de ti sin problema alguno?-articulo con calma la de ojos dorados.

—¿Qué cosa?-dijo Misako a punto de desmayarse.

 **—SUFRIR…SUFRIR…** -dijeron al mismo tiempo Virizion y Mahri con voz aterradora.

—Escucha…tienes unas pocas semanas…necesitas pensar muy bien que sufrimiento extremo podrías ofrecerme…porque aun después de casi veinte años después siguen surgiendo victimas de tu egoísmo solo porque tu así lo quisiste-dijo Samantha con calma.

—¡Maldita perra te hare pagar por todo esto!-dijo Misako con mucho enojo a pesar del dolor.

Samantha le vio fijamente y mascullo algo con desgane para luego levantarla una vez más, solo que esta vez de manera más calmada debido a que para ella en ese momento sería tan fácil romperle el cuello y ya, pero ella quería mucho más, quería ver a la causante de que sus padres no estuvieran vivos llorar sangre y retorcerse del dolor…la mano de Misako intento aflojar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el agarre de su cuello aunque tristemente no pudo.

 **—Mucho cuidado con lo que hace…no vaya a ser que _SU_ pequeño, salga aún más lastimado por tu egoísmo** -dijo con simpleza Virizion.

Misako abrió fuertemente los ojos al ver cómo era volteada hacia donde estaba la legendaria y pudo ver fijamente a su amado hijo inconsciente entre los brazos de Magmar siendo sujetado con fuerza mientras que Garchomp tenía una de sus garras dentro del pequeño cuerpo justo en el pecho.

En un giro totalmente macabro el dragón de esa región saco su garra y al sentir el olor de la sangre no pudo reprimir más tiempo los instintos maquiavélicos que aprendió con su antiguo entrenador y se llevó a la boca la sangre del pequeño.

—Podrás y dirás que esto simplemente fue…lo que tú quieras, aunque no lo creas…se y puedo ver cada movimiento que haces o harás y no tendrás más opciones, si dices algo que nos mencione, recibirás por partes a tu cría…no te preocupes por ella debido a que te aseguro que la dejare vivir hasta que deje de sernos útil.

Aulló Samantha con calma para luego pisar con fuerza su sombra, al instante una aterrada Misako vio con horror como la mocosa a la que quiso matar desaparecía junto a los pokemon y todos en general.

— ¡Miguelito!-chillo la mujer llena de dolor antes de quedar desmayada.

 **Unova, Lugar desconocido.**

— ¿Estás bien N?-dijo en un susurro Anthea.

El joven nombrado de cabellos verdes viro rápidamente y negó, había estado buscando a cierto azabache por toda esa región, no lo logro… no había ni un rastro, algo confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, fue al lugar por donde vio por última vez a Reshiram…nada, ni un mísero rastro.

Lo mismo había pasado con el resto de los legendarios, luego de haberse marchado junto al dios, no había escuchado nada más salvo por el hecho de lo ocurrido en Sinnoh cuando Iris, Cilan y algunos líderes más de esa región habían ido…muchos simplemente estaban aterrados aun sin conocer la sentencia de muerte que el dios les había dado.

Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem estaban completamente desaparecidos junto al resto de los legendarios de esa región, lo último que supo de quien se hacía llamar su padre era que estaba completamente cabreado y juraba matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino de "liberar" a los legendarios de la región.

N suspiro con desgane, necesitaba encontrar al menos una pista…lo que fuera, pero sin mencionarle nada a iris o Cilan, por alguna razón sentía que no podía confiar en ellos…¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando no habían ocurrido más ataques y las acciones de los responsables al igual que de las organizaciones de repente se habían silenciado?

N conocía muy bien un dicho…la calma antes de la tormenta, suponía que se estaban preparando para que fuera un todo o nada, rogaba a la deidad estar equivocado, pero todo hacía suponer que su padre y los demás líderes de organizaciones criminales estaban preparando su mejor golpe.

—Deberías descansar N…-dijo con calma Anthea.

—Tal vez, pero todo esto es tan…-dijo N con un leve deje de desesperación.

—Agotador, lo sabemos bien…-Dijo Concordia con parsimonia.

— ¿Y Zoroark y los demás?-indago el peli verde.

—Descansando y tú también lo deberías hacer…-dijo con calma Anthea.

N asintió con desgane para luego ver fijamente como ambas jóvenes salían dejándole completamente solo.

 **Alola.**

Ash luego de haber salido del cuarto se dirigió a una habitación completamente oscura junto a Charizard, Serperior, Rowlett, Greninja, Samurott y Merrick, necesitaba pensar bien, ya había decidido algo sumamente importante…era hora de hablar con N, como obviamente ni Arceus ni los pokemon o los demás incluyendo a sus padres, Tracey o Bonnie le dejarían ir y que alguien le reconociera…debía hacer algo muy poco recomendado.

Manipularía a su amigo, el entrar a la mente de N, tomar el control de su cuerpo para que entrara al portal que le llevaría hacia allí era fácil, lo difícil era que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso…aunado a eso, debería usar sus poderes estando sumamente lejos y todo debía hacer parecer que el chico de Unova se había marchado por su propia voluntad y tendría que devolverlo antes de que su ausencia fuera notoria.

—Hoopa…-dijo con sequedad Ash.

El llamado hizo aparecer al tipo fantasma el cual veía todo con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su mejor amigo, hace solo unos meses su forma desatada había sido nuevamente sellada y ahora era capaz de alcanzar su máximo nivel.

 **— ¿Qué pasa Ash-ka?** -dijo con un leve tono juguetón el pokemon.

—Necesito que tengas listos uno de tus anillos…necesitamos traer a alguien aquí…-dijo con seriedad el azabache a lo que el pokemon asintió.

 **—Como quieras Ash-ka…** -dijo con mucha alegría el pokemon.

—Comencemos entonces…

Dijo con seriedad Ash, los rubís que tenía por ojos brillaron siniestramente y rápidamente los cerro, una aura de color morada, negra y roja rodeo su cuerpo aunque eso no le importó en lo absoluto…tenía que ubicar al joven de Unova que sabía estaba oculto en alguna parte de la región…

 **Unova, Lugar desconocido**

N salía del baño improvisado que había en su escondite, una toalla en su cintura cubría su desnudez mientras en el cabello no había nada por lo que pequeñas gotas de agua caían libremente, sí que merecía poder cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato para calmar el naciente estrés que tenía por todo lo extraño que le resultaba esta era de "paz"… situación que aunque deseaba que durara para siempre, algo muy dentro suyo le hacía saber que tanta calma auguraba algo muy malo.

— ¿Qué me pasa?

Susurro al aire debido a que repentinamente sintió un intenso frio recorrer su cuerpo, cuando se acercó al espejo le asombro lo que vio…sus ojos azules brillaban de un peligroso rojo, lo más aterrador fue ver dentro del espejo a cierto azabache y a un pokemon los cuales conocía muy bien.

 _—N…-dijo en un susurro la figura del azabache._

— ¿Ash…Reshiram?-susurro con algo de temor el de cabellos verdes al ver los atemorizantes ojos de los aludidos.

 _—Déjate llevar…_

Escucho en su cabeza el peli-verde para luego sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y toda su consciencia se apagó en ese mismo instante junto a una niebla de confusión que se formó en su mente.

Un N con los ojos brillando completamente en rojo vio fijamente el anillo dorado que había en su habitación, lentamente se acercó a la mesita y escribió una breve nota para después caminar rápidamente hacia el anillo que mostraba un portal de muchos colores.

* * *

 **— ¡N!**

Chillo con desespero el maestro de las ilusiones segundos antes de levantarse.

Gardevoid y Gothitelle se levantaron de un salto y rápidamente despertaron a Anthea y Concordia.

Algo andaba mal.

Algo andaba MUY mal.

Los tres pokemon podían sentirlo. Un aura oscura había conseguido entrar a su escondite, y ellos simplemente sabían que esta tenía relación con N, su amigo y líder. Anthea y Concordia se vistieron rápidamente y todos se tele transportaron al sitio en donde habían dejado al peli verde hace unos momentos.

Al llegar lo que vieron les helo la sangre… N estaba caminando hacia el portal sin ninguna duda o temor de forma lenta.

—No sabía que el fuera sonámbulo…-dijo de forma aterrada Concordia.

—Está en trance…un poderoso pokemon de tipo psíquico debió hacerlo…-dijo con inquietud Gardevoid.

— ¡N!-gritaron todos en la habitación al ver como el aludido con sus ojos rojos desaparecía luego de entrar al portal.

Las musas sintieron muchísimo terror al ver como el anillo dorado estaba desapareciendo…si eso ocurría lo más seguro es que jamás le volverían a ver.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias la musa de cabellos rubios tomo la mano de su compañera…era arriesgado y no sabrían en que parte terminarían, pero no podían arriesgarse a perder a quien amaban en secreto de esa manera, los pokemon entendieron y rápidamente todos entraron al anillo antes de que este desapareciera.

 **Alola, habitación secreta.**

—¿Dónde estamos?-dijo con algo de inquietud Concordia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí Anthea y Concordia junto a los pokemon?-dijo con algo de dudas N.

Los pokemon y las musas le vieron fijamente…el joven actuaba como si no recordara nada, era normal por el trance pero eso no quitaba que ahora pudieran estar a la merced de Ghechis y quienes le seguían como perros falderos.

Además a eso sentían un intenso peligro junto al hecho de que el ambiente estaba completamente cálido y la temperatura subía cada vez más rápido.

N por otra parte veía a todos los lados debido a que sentía la respiración de alguien junto a algunos pokémon los cuales solamente estaban esperando una seña u orden para atacar a matar.

N cerro los ojos y vio fijamente el corazón de esos pokemon…podía sentir un gran odio hacia la humanidad y también que tenían algo de confianza hacia el… luego se asombró ligeramente, delante suyo yacía un pokemon que siempre quiso volver a ver…

— ¿Reshiram?-pregunto el peli verde a la nada.

Un suspiro salió y todos le escucharon fuertemente para luego sentir como varias personas se ubicaron a sus espaldas y pusieron varios objetos contundentes en ellas.

—Si los pokemon hacen un movimiento o ustedes se mueven…los mataremos…-dijo con seriedad una voz femenina muy joven a las espaldas de N.

Anthea y Concordia sintieron una gota de sudor bajar por sus frentes debido a la situación en la que estaban.

N estaba atónita, esa voz sonaba sumamente enojada pero recordaba haberla escuchado con anterioridad.

—Crystal no es necesario ser tan drásticos con ellos…por el momento…-dijo Ash con seriedad.

—Crystal?-dijo N para virarse rápidamente.

El peli verde y los demás voltearon, encontrándose con una mujer de pie la cual sostenía una guadaña ahora contra el pecho del peli verde. El vestido negro con rojo que llevaba tenía un escote en la espalda, la falda corta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y su cabello azabache ahora era más largo, era realmente bella junto a sus ojos dorados que mostraban felicidad y determinación.

Y les era conocida.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo…N, aunque no sea en las mejores condiciones-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El peli verde volteo rápidamente encontrándose con un azabache de penetrantes ojos rojos que le veía fijamente, N le sostuvo con calma la mirada, azul contra rojo.

— ¿Quién eres?-dijo con algo de inquietud Concordia, esa voz ya la había escuchado, a pesar de que ahora estaba desteñida y llena de rencor y enojo por unos instantes la imagen de un azabache que conoció hace tiempo le llego a la mente.

 **—Ash-ka… ¿él nos será de utilidad?** -dijo con un tono malicioso Hoopa al mismo tiempo que el anillo regresaba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué significa esto Ash?-dijo con calma N.

Quería ir y abrazar al azabache por haber pasado tantos años y haberle ocasionado tantas preocupaciones, pero el semblante serio y algo desquiciado del oji rojo le hacía saber ipso-facto que eso sería un suicidio.

—Quiero hacer una especie de alianza N…-dijo Ash con calma.

— ¿Alianza?- dijo el joven de Unova.

—Si…Reshiram tiene cierto interés en ti…ella tiene la leve esperanza de que tu sobrevivas, así que si te unes a mí, prometo que tu vida será respetada…-dijo el azabache de forma directa.

—¿Respetada?-dijo el peli verde de forma serena.

—Sí, tú decides a partir de aquí si sigues existiendo, o…-Ash cerró los ojos y extendiendo una mano una espada de color blanco con detalles dorados apareció rápidamente apretando la nuca del peli verde- tu vida terminara pronto N.

N viro y observo fijamente a los ojos de Ash…pudo distinguir que había una gran cantidad de enojo y locura en esos rubís junto a algo más que no supo descifrar.

— ¿Qué buscas Ash?-dijo de forma calmada N.

—Justicia N, quiero comenzar una guerra en contra de quienes me hicieron daño y contra los equipos de la región…obviamente, morirán inocentes y culpables, pero con eso poder traer la paz…además los pokemon serán protegidos y liberados de la opresión y maltrato de los humanos

Sentencio con seriedad el azabache, N le vio fijamente y noto de forma rara que ahora usando sus habilidades podía ver en el corazón del azabache como si este fuera un pokemon más…eso le asusto y aún más al notar algo de tristeza al percibir que una chica llamada Serena había logrado enamorar al serio azabache… lastimosamente supo que él había dejado de hacerlo desde el momento en que se había casado, y que ahora solamente sentía un enorme odio por lo que ella había hecho.

— ¿Cómo que justicia?-indago curioso N.

—Sé que has estado manteniendo contacto con Iris y Cilan…-dijo Ash con furia- entre los que están aquí…hay varios que les tienen muchas ganas a tu padre y la gente que está con él.

N rápidamente volteo a ver a Crystal la cual asintió con seriedad a lo dicho por su líder…la de cabellos azabache sabia de sobra que Jack, Max y algunos más sí que querían descuartizar lentamente a los Plasma…todo lo que sufrieron era más que motivo suficiente para ir por las cabezas de los culpables de sus desgracias ahora que habían desarrollado totalmente sus poderes.

— ¿Y bien N?-dijo Ash con seriedad- esta es la parte donde decides si colaboras conmigo y Reshiram o te juntas con las victimas las cuales en tu región serian: Iris, Cilan, tu padre junto a su equipo y varios más…

El peli verde bajo rápidamente la mirada, la oferta de Ash era sumamente tentadora, podía sentir algo de bondad aunque era poca y también el como el sentimiento por la chica llamada Serena se había esfumado dejando paso a varias chicas y algunos pokémon.

—Acepto…aunque no sabías que fueras partidario de la pokefilia… -dijo el peli verde para luego estrechar su mano libre con la del azabache el cual le veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que puedo decir, las cosas se dieron y con ellas pude superar lo que sentía por Serena, y antes que me preguntes…estamos en Alola, esta región se descubrió hace poco, y si…los pokemon del castillo y tus musas estarán a salvo-dijo Ash con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste si apenas lo estaba pensando?-dijo atónito N.

—Leí tus pensamientos…-dijo con calma Ash para que la espada en su mano desapareciera al mismo tiempo que crystal y los demás se alejaron.

— ¿Cómo?-dijo N con seriedad.

—Luego te explicare…por ahora tienes que hablar con Reshiram, y N…-dijo Ash con seriedad junto a una mirada que claramente decía que luego le explicaría-¿recuerdas a MI HERMANA Bonnie?-dijo con un tono de advertencia y resaltando bien dichas palabras.

N entendió que esa había sido la manera de presentar a la aludida y vio fijamente a la pequeña rubia que salía de las sombras y se acercaba con una sonrisa al azabache.

—Claro que la recuerdo, como olvidar cuando nos conocimos en Unova…es un gusto volver a verte Bonnie-dijo con una sonrisa el peli verde entendiendo bien el plan.

— ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Anthea con calma.

—En Alola, específicamente en la isla Mele-Mele…-dijo Ash con calma.

—¿La nueva región que fue descubierta hace poco?-dijo con algo de asombro Concordia.

—Así es, solo espero que no le digan a nadie…-dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa.

 **—N…ha pasado tiempo** -dijo con calma Reshiram para acercarse.

—Así es Reshiram, pero… ¿Cómo es que Ash es tan fuerte?-dijo el peli verde.

El dragón blanco suspiro con desgane y comenzó a volar hacia un portal que se había formado, N y los demás le siguieron de forma confiada dispuestos a hablar y tan pronto pasaron, el portal se cerró.

—Es hora de comenzar el plan…-suspiro Ash con desgane.

Faltaba exactamente un mes para que el torneo comenzara, y debía tener todos los detalles cubiertos y evitar que cualquier falla y error se presentara.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo detener sus pensamientos, cuando se viro encontró unos ojos idénticos a los que tenía en el pasado por lo que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa papa?-dijo de forma respetuosa.

—Hijo… ¿tú le diste permiso a Samantha de traer a ese crio en mal estado junto a esos pokemon?-dijo de forma calmada Satoshi.

— ¿Cuál crio?...lo único que le dije fue que podía causar caos…no que trajera a algún mocoso…-Dijo de forma severa Ash para entrecerrar los ojos.

Satoshi le vio y tampoco pudo evitar repetir el gesto de su hijo, por lo que rápidamente ambos desaparecieron a la habitación de la peli-azul… tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

—Viviana…-dijo de forma asustada Miguelito para cerrar los ojos debido al dolor y las profundas heridas.

—No me llames así, estúpido crio…-dijo de forma cruel Samantha.

La peli azul rodo los ojos al igual que Mahri y ambas comenzaron a aplicar unas cuantas medicinas y bayas de forma rudimentaria en las heridas del menor, todo lo hicieron en completo silencio hasta que sintieron una presencia que demostraba peligro.

—Samantha…-siseo Ash de forma agresiva.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece amigo?-dijo con seriedad la aludida…no iba a permitir que nadie la separara de su trofeo.

— ¿Qué hace ese estúpido mocoso aquí?-dijo de forma seria Satoshi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Está bajo mi responsabilidad, y creo que lo que haga con él y lo que el haga o deje de hacer seré yo quien asuma las consecuencias…-dijo Samantha de forma calmada para ver a los dos hombres allí presentes.

Ash asintió algo conforme para luego dirigirse hacia el niño que aún estaba débil, el moreno puso rápidamente su mano en el pecho del niño y una energía de color azul salió curando las profundas heridas que tenía el menor.

Al cabo de unos momentos el pequeño niño de escaso casi seis años abrió los ojos completamente asustado.

—Yo quiero a mi mami…-dijo de forma escandalosa el pequeño.

—Ella no está mocoso, y no vendrá por un largo tiempo…-dijo de forma severa Samantha.

—YO QUIERO VER A MI MAMI... ¡MAMIIIII!-chillaba de forma dramática el pequeño.

Ash vio de forma severa a Samantha a lo que esta asintió, el moreno volvió su mano invisible y la saco del pecho del niño luego con esa misma mano obligo al pequeño a verle fijamente…sus ojos rojos brillaron y el niño quedo inconsciente.

—Dime que tienes un plan…-dijo Ash con los ojos entrecerrados.

Samantha asintió de forma severa y se dirigió a una esquina de su habitación en donde estaba un armario con sus objetos personales… lo abrió y durante unos segundos hurgo en búsqueda de algo, cuando lo encontró lo saco… mostrando en sus manos una larga y fina cadena que terminaba en un grillete para luego señalar una argolla que estaba afianzada a la misma esquina donde curiosamente había un pequeño camastro encima del cual descansaba una muda de ropa.

—Si aprendí algo de ti, es no hacer nada sin antes haber planeado bien que hacer…-dijo de forma serena la peli-azul.

—Solo dime que no lo piensas matar…-ordeno de forma seria Satoshi.

—Si su madre no hace lo que le pedí…tal vez lo mate, solo te prometo por los momentos que tendré a mi reciente mascota bien alimentada y cuidada hasta que visite de nuevo a su madre…-dijo con una leve sonrisa tétrica la joven.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el moreno y tomando al niño en sus brazos, lo acostó sobre la pequeña cama la cual obviamente estaba alejada de la suya y la de Mahri, luego aprovechando el estado en que se encontraba le acostó para luego ponerle la cadena en el tobillo y unirla a la argolla.

— ¿Qué harás con esos pokemon?-dijo de forma severa Ash.

—Aun no decido si los dejo aquí al cuidado del profesor Kukui o me los llevo conmigo…-dijo de forma calmada la de ojos dorados mientras con cuidado le quitaba la ropa manchada de sangre al crio.

— ¿Por qué no los dejas en la fundación Éter?-dijo Ash calmado.

-No le tengo mucha confianza a Samina…cada vez que la veo, siento algo que no me gusta…comienzo a creer que está aún más loca que Giovanny…-dijo con desgane la joven.

Ash le vio fijamente y asintió para luego suspirar con desgane, no era la primera de las chicas que le decía eso: su madre, Crystal, Bonnie, Lis, Manon, Rebecca, Luka y en general casi todas las mujeres lo decían, había algo que no les terminaba de agradar de la presidenta de la fundación Éter… la única que no se había quejado de Samina era Maiko.

— ¿Qué tienen en contra de Samina?-dijo de forma seria Satoshi.

—Es algo que ni siquiera yo misma lo sabría explicar…-dijo de forma seria Samantha para clavar la vista en ambos hombres luego de haber terminado de vestir al niño- solo es una clase de mal presentimiento.

—Entiendo…aunque da igual, debido a que cuando no nos sea de utilidad veré como deshacerme de ella…-explico Ash de forma tajante.

— ¿De verdad crees poderla separar de Pheromosa?-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa llena de burla.

Ambos morenos asintieron con seriedad, el teatro que Ash había montado delante de Samina solamente duraría hasta que pudiera lograr que Pheromosa y Samina fueran dos seres completamente distintos.

— ¿Qué pasara con la alianza?-dijo Samantha seria.

—¿De verdad crees que dejare la protección de los pokemon a ella?-dijo de forma seria Ash.

—No… ¿entonces?-dijo Samantha con una ceja levantada.

—Será divertido jugar con la fundación Éter hasta que ya no nos sea útil…-dijo Satoshi de forma calmada.

—Y más vale que ese crio no cause problemas o tú pagaras las consecuencias…-dijo Ash de manera autoritaria.

Samantha guardó silencio, pensando un momento. Después, sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso, es más…creo que pondré a este mocoso en contra de su madre…-sentencio de forma fría la joven.

— ¿Cómo?-dijo el moreno mayor con curiosidad.

—Haré que la considere una traidora y la responsable de todo…-espeto de forma sádica.

Las voces de Ash y su padre resonaron por todo el cuarto, diciendo con burla:

— ¿Y cómo harás eso, chica?-preguntaron con sorna.

—Ash, Sato…hay muchas maneras de engatusar a las personas—la peli azul recuperó ese tono seguro y seductor que usaba siempre que trazaba planes siniestros—Ya verán que mi plan funcionará.

—Más te vale Samantha…en menos de un mes regresaremos a Kalos…-dijo de forma seria Ash.

Padre e hijo vieron al chiquillo dormido y luego desaparecieron, al menos no escucharían sus gritos por un par de horas.

—Tengo que buscar la manera para que no chilles más…-dijo Samantha con seriedad.

 **Zona de descanso, 19 años en el futuro.**

 **Habitación de Maiko.**

Maiko respiro con pesadez y abrió los ojos, no había duda…durante su inconsciencia su poder tipo fantasma la había sanado un poco y le había permitido recuperar la sangre que había vomitado y la consciencia, le tomo unos minutos acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz debido a que aún estaba débil a pesar de las horas que tardo en despertar… jamás espero ver a cierto chico, seguramente Ash le había permitido entrar de forma rápida.

—Maiko-dijo con mucha seriedad N-Sabes que nunca he dudado de las decisiones de Ash para nada, pero todo lo que le hace a Cinthya… por los mil Giratina en que pensabas al enamorarte de Cinthya, te aseguro que si te hubieses enredado con uno de los hijos o cualquiera de las hijas de mi amigo y le hubieses botado a los tres días Ash no estaría tan enfadado

Le dijo con mucha seriedad el joven a lo que la castaña sonrió burlona

—No gracias, ninguno de sus hijos es suficiente para mí y aún menos por la gran diferencia de edad-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Maiko-le advirtió el peli verde fuertemente debido a que no estaba para bromas-sabias que él había elegido a Cinthya y luego de lo que paso con Zoey todas las de su harem y las demás chicas se volvieron intocables para el mundo

Le recordó con seriedad N.

—Ash puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con sus chicas salvo por una en especial a la cual quiero como premio…-dijo Maiko

— ¿Por qué te metiste sabiendo la terrible muerte que Paul tuvo por lo que hizo?

Interrogo N mientras recordaba que luego de muchas torturas a Paul, este encontró la muerte tras ser literalmente devorado por algunos de los pokemon del azabache los cuales le tenían muchas ganas y los suyos propios.

—Porque la quiero a mi lado al igual que a sus hijos, y no dejare que le maltrate de esa forma-aseguro de manera terca Maiko para encogerse de hombros a lo que N negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer debido a que tu estas sola en esto?-le interrogó el peli verde.

— Hare lo que pueda y todos ustedes tienen miedo de lo que Ash pueda hacerles…-dijo maiko con ligero tono burlón.

—El que Ash se volviera fuerte trajo consecuencias hasta para los legendarios y nosotros…solo recuerda esto… ¿Quiénes somos nosotros contra Ash?-dijo N con calma a lo que Maiko le vio fijamente.

Maiko apretó los puños con mucha rabia debido a lo que N le decía, era verdad…Ash era aún más poderoso que Arceus y todos ellos…era por ese motivo que ella había ideado usar a una de las hijas del azabache…para el serio azabache sus descendientes, sus pokemon, su harem y la amistad de ellos eran lo único que él consideraba un tanto sagrado en su retorcida mente.

—Estas sola en esto Maiko, ni yo ni alguno de los demás te apoyaremos esta vez y mucho menos luego de saber que planeas muchas cosas contra nosotros… te lo advierto para que después no te sorprendas, esta vez quien fue demasiado lejos fuiste tú, no Ash. Ir por la pareja de mi amigo sabiendo que si a alguna de ellas no les gusta ser intocables para el mundo Ash las matara o las pondrá de putas… eso es definitivamente cruzar la línea Maiko. Estas sola, esta vez no hay nadie de tu parte.

Le dijo con seriedad N enderezándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Maiko le observó marchar en silencio sin preocuparse, lo sabía, sabía que estaba sola esta vez ninguno de ellos estaría de su lado y no moverían siquiera un dedo por ayudarla como había pasado hace poco tiempo. N se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le miro.

—No te decepciones después y si entiendes siquiera un poco de lo que ocurrirá si sigues aquí…te iras a tu selva y no perturbaras más nuestras vidas, eso si no quieres que Ash nos dé la orden de atacarte…-le dijo con seriedad el de cabellos verdes.

—Jajá…ustedes no harían eso…-dijo maiko de forma burlona.

—Cree lo que quieras…solo debes saber que cualquiera de nosotros estará sumamente encantado de hacerlo y no será sin gusto o razones…tu misma nos diste las razones y el placer al saber que si tu hijo se entromete para cumplir tu capricho los nuestros morirán-le dijo N con seriedad antes de salir.

—Créeme que si pudiera irme ya lo había hecho…pero Ash me tiene encerrada y amarrada…-dijo la castaña para observar el grillete que iba de su tobillo hacia una esquina, ella ya había intentado atravesarlo, pero sus poderes fueron inútiles y cuando lo intento atacar sintió dolor, eso le hizo comprender que ese grillete estaba unido a su fuerza vital y si lo rompía ella moriría.

Dijo en un suspiro la castaña, su vista se dirigió al enorme jardín que podía ver desde la ventana, inmediatamente dos brillos llamaron su atención…lo que vio le llamo poderosamente la atención ¿en qué momento sus ex compañeras se habían reunido a charlar en la piscina de la parte trasera? Las vio fijamente…no parecía faltar ninguna salvo por Sabrina, más allá pudo distinguir a los pokemon de todos incluyendo los suyos jugando entre ellos y también como los chicos poco a poco se reunían en la parte delantera para seguramente hablar a solas de lo ocurrido al igual que sus esposas.

Maiko dejo de observar hacia el jardín y se removió inquieta en su lugar mientras pensaba todo, era verdad que ninguno de sus viejos compañeros le habían dicho nada ni lanzando ningún reproche el día que Cinthya sufrió su aborto, ellos simplemente se habían quedado callados por temor a decir o hacer algo que hiciera enojar aún más a Ash…pero no tuvieron por qué hacerlo, todo estaba escrito en sus miradas, ese fatídico día había visto: ira, incredulidad, rabia, descontento y reprobación.

¿Es que acaso todos ellos pensaban que ella había planeado todo eso? ¿Qué ella simplemente había sonreído como una boba enamorada y no había derramado innumerables lágrimas intentando convencerse de que lo que sentía por Cinthya no era nada? ¿Creían que realmente no había luchado con uñas y dientes contra su propio corazón para que las cosas no llegaran a donde habían llegado?

Ninguno de ellos estaban siendo justos, ella también había llevado su parte de sufrimiento con todo eso, también había estado con ellos y por lo tanto sabía la gran importancia que tenía que existiera algo de esperanza luego de la guerra, ella no había hecho nada de eso a propósito, simplemente había pasado…se había enamorado hasta la locura de Cinthya y no había podido evitarlo.

Le dolía enormemente ver cómo existían discusiones entre todos a causa de ella aunque pensaran que ella no se daba cuenta, le dolían las miradas de los mayores del grupo, pero le dolían mil veces más las de los gijinkas de su propia región. Nunca había permitido que muchos humanos se le acercaran, y perder siquiera la posibilidad de una amistad con sus compañeros nativos de su misma región de esa manera también la estaba matando, pero tampoco podía hacer nada con lo que sentía por la campeona de su región, en el corazón no se mandaba y ella mejor que ninguna lo sabía.

Por supuesto, una parte de ella no se arrepentía, no importaba lo mucho que aquello le estuviera doliendo o lo mucho que sintiera que una parte de sí misma le era arrancada al separarse de sus antiguos compañeros. Cinthya era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida… y su amor, aunque inconveniente, no era algo de lo que se sintiera avergonzada; que la llamaran traidora, asesina, usurpadora y todo lo que se les ocurriera si querían, si ellos pensaban que aquello que sentía por la rubia era imperdonable, entonces que no la perdonaran.

Ella sentía mucho dolor con esto, aunque no lo admitiera muchísimo peor fue su dolor al descubrir antes del viaje de su amada campeona a Unova que la persona a la que le debía respeto era la mismo de quien había hablado escuchar en los labios de su amada…ese año fue sumamente doloroso al oír de labios de la mujer que siempre amo el hecho de que si aquel azabache le pedía estar con él, lo haría sin dudar.

Luego de ese año intento la de cabellera blonda se olvidara del azabache y se enamorara de ella, tristemente no lo logro y cuando conoció finalmente a Ash…su burbuja se desmorono, el chico era a su manera atrayente, su personalidad y amor por los pokemon era casi más que el amor que aquel chico sentía por sí mismo aun a pesar de ser denso en temas relativos a lo que se refiriera a las mujeres.

Luego de que todos llegaran juntos a Alola pudo apreciar que el amor por los pokemon por parte del azabache seguía intacto, incluso llego a creer que había crecido… su amabilidad y respeto hacia sus compañeros pokemon y en general hacia todos se evidencio, ahora lo entendía; al jugarse la vida por ayudar a cualquier pokemon y legendario había ocasionado que varios de ellos se enamoraran del ahora serio Ash.

 **Mew**

 **Latias**

 **Diancie**

 **Meloetta**

 **Jirachi**

 **Y finalmente la inicial de Johto, Bayleef.**

Luego de años en silencio y odiando, recibió lo que menos se esperó y al mismo tiempo si, la invitación para la boda de Cinthya…ese día no asistió, en su mente deseo con todo su corazón que la campeona dijera que no aceptaba o que se fugara para casarse con ella…jamás ocurrió pero al poco tiempo recibió un sobre con algunas fotos de la boda.

Saber quién lo había enviado no fue difícil, la responsable o responsables en ese caso habían sido todas las chicas y pokemon…verlas fue sumamente difícil y su corazón se agrieto aún más…hasta había recibido una foto de la noche de bodas de los recién casados mientras estaban en su cuarto a punto de tener relaciones, erróneamente supuso que había sido tomada por alguna de las amantes pokemon.

Una nota en el reverso le hizo saber que la responsable de aquella foto en plena intimidad había sido Sara, sus palabras fueron pocas pero certeras:

 ** _"Ya no eres alguien en su vida. Ash es SU esposo. Ve por ti misma estas fotos para que lo compruebes y al fin dejes de meterte en sus caminos."_**

Luego de unos años había decidido visitarlos en secreto, solamente necesitaba saber que tenía una oportunidad…esa vez los vio en el jardín, en su mente quedo grabada la escena de su amada campeona con dos niños de cuatro y dos años jugando cerca de su madre y una bebé de poco más de un mes de nacida en sus brazos, había logrado ver a varios niños correr hacia sus madres mientras jugaban entre ellos junto a los pokemon de sus padres, en tanto que Ash se limitaba a abrazarla y a mirarla con amor por la pequeña bebe, Cinthya se miraba tan hermosa con esa niña en brazos.

Ella, Ash y las demás chicas junto a los niños eran una grande y hermosa familia, dentro de ella nació la envidia, por el dolor de ver a la familia que jamás tendría con Cinthya ya que al parecer de ella el azabache la había alejado de quien más amaba, hoy por hoy…Pearl, Yellow, Emerald y Jessica hubieran podido ser los hijos de ambas, pero no era así ya que los últimos tres no eran suyos; ellos le pertenecían a Ash…

Varias veces intento acercarse a esos tres niños y darles ordenes como si fuera su padre aprovechando el hecho de que sus padres les daban la libertad de salir junto a sus hermanos y los descendientes de los demás todas las tardes para jugar y practicar sus poderes…desapareciendo rápidamente cual fantasma al percibir a cualquiera de sus viejos compañeros.

Lastimosamente el día que casi logro llevarse a la pequeña Yellow fue detenido en seco por la madre de la niña.

 _—_ _Cinthya, quiero que me digas... ¿Por qué no me amas?, ¿Hay algo que deba cambiar?, ¡Está bien, lo haré!_

 _Grito Maiko con enojo, a su lado estaban sus fieles Drago, Yellow, Orto y Lis._

 _Cinthya suspiro con enojo, afortunadamente no estaba sola debido a que su fiel Garchomp llego a su lado junto a algunos de los pokemon de su esposo: Greninja, dos de los Carbink, Mew, Diancie, Meloetta, Garchomp, Lucario y Mewtwo._

 _—_ _Maiko... –la campeona miró con tristeza al vacío- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no te amo?... ¿Qué yo solo te veo como amiga...?_

 _La aludida tomó por las manos a la rubia y le acorraló contra la pared- ¡No juegues conmigo Cinthya!_

 _Yellow comenzó a llorar desesperadamente tras notar semejante agresión contra su madre, en tanto que la Garchomp de Cinthya se acercó a la pequeña para consolarle y los demás pokemon se lanzaron contra los de Maiko al presenciar el daño contra una de las amas de casa._

 _—_ _Maiko... suéltame... me haces daño... –la rubia intentaba zafarse para ir hacia su hija._

 _— ¡_ _Dime que tiene Ash que no tenga yo!-exigió con rabia Maiko_

 _— ¡_ _Eres mi amiga! Y ¡Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti!, ¡¿Cómo podría hacerte daño?, ¡Hay veces en que puedes permanecer enamorado, pero hay veces en que duele mucho!, ¡No quiero dañarte!..._

 _El grito de Yellow resonó fuertemente en la casa._

 _— ¡¿_ _PODRÍAS CALLAR A TU BASTARDA?!_

 _— ¡_ _NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI HIJA!_

 _— ¡_ _ES DE ÉL, ASÍ QUE ME DA IGUAL!_

 _— ¡_ _YA NO SÉ QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES! –Cinthya comenzó a intentar liberarse desconsoladamente._

 _El sonido de una charola de metal cayendo al suelo alarmo a Maiko e hizo que los pocos pokemon que aún estaban en pie de pelea de la castaña se detuvieran y voltearan a ver con miedo al dueño de la casa._

 _— ¿_ _Cinthya? –Ash soltó sin ningún miramiento la pequeña charola con la merienda para su pequeña niña y su esposa- Ya está la merienda..._

 _Abrió los ojos al notar que Maiko la tenía acorralada contra la pared usando solo una mano, la aludida estaba llorando de rabia mientras sentía la asquerosa mano de la castaña en su vagina, así que no tuvo que ser adivino para notar que le estaba haciendo daño. Los gritos de la pequeña Yellow solamente tensaban aún mucho más el ambiente, Ash simplemente entrecerró los ojos con ira- Suéltala... ahora..._

 _La castaña obedeció, pero no precisamente porque Ash se lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque notó que las muñecas de la rubia estaban rojas. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y saco rápido su mano de la vagina de su amada- C-Cinthya yo... lo siento...-dijo sin ninguna muestra de lamentarlo de verdad._

 _—_ _Está bien... –Cinthya bajó la cabeza._

 _—_ _Vete de mi casa... –Ash apretó los puños mientras contaba mentalmente para evitar golpear a Maiko sin interesarle que sea mujer._

 _—_ _No estoy hablando contigo... –Maiko miró desafiante al azabache._

 _—_ _Sé precisamente a lo que has venido... –Ash entrecerró los ojos mientras que sus pokemon veían todo con enojo- No te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijos... y mucho menos a ella..._

 _—_ _No hables como si ellos fueran de tu propiedad..._

 _—_ _No he dicho eso... pero ella es una de mis esposas y esos tres niños, mis hijos... y todos son una parte importante de mi vida... así que no te atrevas a hacerles daño..._

 _—_ _Tus demás bastardos me dan igual... es Cinthya y a esos niños a quien quiero para que estén conmigo y Pearl... –Dirigió la mirada al anillo de boda que tenía el hombre de ojos rojos- Pero al parecer tienes a tus amantes acorraladas en una jaula de oro..._

 _—_ _Yo no las estoy obligando a nada... no me chantajees en tus juegos maldita...-Dijo Ash con seriedad._

 _— ¿_ _Así que resulta que ahora eres responsable?, que miedo... – Maiko rió irónicamente._

 _—_ _Si por ellas y mis hijos debo hacerlo, entonces lo haré..._

 _Maiko apretó los puños para luego desaparecer de allí junto a sus inconscientes pokemon antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

 _—_ _Ash, yo…-dijo Cinthya con seriedad._

 _Ash le vio fijamente para luego negar rápidamente, estaba cabreado…y la pesada niebla que se estaba formando en el jardín era muestra de eso, al notar que la rubia causante del problema iba a hablar le puso un dedo en la boca._

 _—_ _Lleva a nuestra niña a tu cuarto para calmarla y que luego vaya con sus demás hermanos o bastardos como Maiko los considera…-dijo con seriedad el azabache para desaparecer junto a sus pokemon._

 **Selva de Sinnoh.**

 _En algún lugar remotamente alejado del hogar de Ash, en una pequeña casita se podía observar a un niño de escasos cinco años mientras jugaba con un juego de bloques armables, a un lado se encontraba Giratina vigilándole, repentinamente Maiko apareció allí._

 _—_ _Hola hijo… ¿Cómo estás?-dijo con desgane la castaña._

 _— ¡_ _Mami!-chillo el pequeño rubio para ir y aferrarse a las piernas de su madre._

 _Maiko tomo al pequeño y lo sentó entre sus piernas luego de haber besado su frente, en un intento de calmarse comenzó a acariciar la blonda cabellera de su hijo provocando que el pequeño comenzara a bostezar._

 _—_ _Estoy bien hijo…es solo que…-dijo algo insegura, no sabía si continuar de todas maneras, como decirle a un pequeño… ¿fui a la casa de alguien importante a molestar y casi causo un problema enorme?_

 _— ¿_ _Dónde estabas mami?-dijo de forma inocente Pearl._

 _—_ _Estaba intentando hablar con unos viejos compañeros, no quieren saber nada de mi…_

 _Dijo en un tono falsamente inocente la castaña, en tanto que el niño simplemente asintió feliz y se fue a jugar un rato._

 **Cocina.**

Ash se encontraba en la enorme cocina mientras a su lado se encontraba el pequeño rosa en su forma humana…ambos se encontraban disfrutando unas cuantas bayas con suma tranquilidad.

—Fuiste muy cruel con Cinthya…-dijo con calma y algo de enojo el pequeño rosa.

Ash vio fijamente a la mujer de casi cuarenta años de hermosos y tiernos ojos azules, con perfecta cintura y trasero de hermoso cabello rosa y estatura pequeña junto a unos senos copa B y la cual vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla junto a unos delicados zapatos blancos y una camisa escotada en la espalda de color blanco.

—Mew, sabes que la amo…pero no soporto a Maiko cerca de ella-dijo el azabache a lo que Mew asintió inconforme.

Ash sonrió con algo de calma para tomar a la pelirrosa y sentarla en sus piernas para luego abrazarla, mew simplemente se limitó a pasar con resignación los brazos por el cuello del azabache el cual la premio con un beso.

—Te amo Mew…

Dijo con simpleza Ash aunque con una leve sonrisa, el azabache pensó todo…amar era querer todas las facetas de tu pareja, y si bien era cierto que le fascinaba cuando sus amantes pokemon tomaban su forma semi-humana, pocas veces se los permitía…debido a que el luego de tanto tiempo comprendió que se había enamorado de las verdaderas esencias de sus esposas y esposos legendarios y era a los mismos a quienes quería en realidad.

Por ese motivo había hablado con las amantes pokemon explicándole lo que pensaba hacer, por qué planeaba prohibirles a los legendarios tomar su forma semi-humana salvo en pocas ocasiones…le sorprendió el hecho de que lo comprendieran bien, pero suponía que era porque les estaba ofreciendo a cambio algo que les beneficiaba.

Interiormente agradeció a Arceus por eso, desde ese momento se entregó en cuerpo, mente y alma al amor que esos pokemon sentían por él, la primera vez que marco a Mew y los demás pokemon como suyos fue antes de que comenzara su guerra en contra del equipo Rocket.

A la mañana siguiente no podía estar más feliz, sus amantes pokemon entendían a la perfección que él los amaba y que estaba más que dispuesto a tener una vida junto a ellos sin necesidad de que tomaran su forma semi-humana…la cual permitió que solo tuvieran cuando de verdad así lo desearan y cuando descubrieron que dentro de ellos habían nuevas vidas.

Ash estaba feliz por esa decisión, de todas maneras él se sentía mejor ya que el queria a latias y los demas por quienes eran verdaderamente...

—También te a-mo A-ash…

Mascullo con un leve sonrojo la mujer al sentir esas caricias atrevidas en todo su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se separó al notar como unos ojos miraban con mucho enojo a cierto azabache.

—Sabrina mi cielo…-dijo Ash con sorpresa.

— ¿Quiero saber porque motivo le hiciste eso a mi hija?-dijo con enojo Sabrina para verle fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

Ash suspiro con desgane mientras que Mew simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar…el azabache jamás pensó que esa pregunta llegara tan pronto, pero ya no había marcha atrás y no quería tener problemas maritales por culpa de un malentendido, por lo que rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente a Mew y la bajo con cuidado de sus piernas.

La mujer de cabellos rosas bufo con desgane para que una luz de color rosa la iluminara y al terminar volvió a ser el pequeño rosa quien se quedó ipso-facto en un rincón de la cocina.

—Dime ya de una buena vez la verdad…-dijo Sabrina con enojo, en su mano una esfera de color azul comenzaba a formarse.

—Mi vida, era lo mejor para ella…-hablo Ash con un tono dulce, obviamente su inocencia a nadie podía engañar.

— ¿Para ella o para ti?-dijo Sabrina aún más enojada- sabes que ninguna de nosotras nos opondremos a que hagas tus juegos de poder…pero he notado que Pearl SI la ama…

—Mi amor, no he sentido nada de eso en ese rubio…además sabes que un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hija-dijo el azabache con calma para acercarse a su esposa lentamente.

—No quiero oír más palabras tuyas Ash, tienes un don tan grande para ellas como Yamabi…-le dijo sumamente enojada Sabrina.

—Amor…era lo mejor, ¿o prefieres que hubiera permitido que ese jugara con nuestra hija hasta que se aburriera y le hicieran abortar a nuestros nietos?-aclaro Ash.

— ¿En serio?-dijo Sabrina ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si…ese maldito crio solo está jugando con nuestra hija y no lo permitiré…

Dijo con seriedad Ash a lo que Sabrina le miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados mientras entrecerraba los ojos para luego liberar la poderosa esfera de aura la cual Ash permitió que se impactara en el cuerpo sabiendo que se lo merecía y que ese ataque ni cosquillas le haría pero era mucho mejor recibirlo a que su esposa confabulara en su contra y entre todas lo molieran a golpes.

—Me lo merezco, pero te prometo que no soy tan malo con mi amada hija…-dijo Ash con seriedad.

Sabrina simplemente arqueo una ceja de forma desafiante, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca o lanzar un nuevo ataque hacia su esposo, fue tomada por los brazos de forma protectora por Ash el cual rápidamente junto sus frentes antes de que sus ojos rojos brillaran de azul.

Las imágenes de lo que Ash, Konnor, N y Red ya sabían pasaron por su mente, nadie más que los aludidos y su esposo junto a ella sabían de eso…ver su propia muerte al igual que la de todos sus pokemon, a todos sus compañeros e hijos… ver en su mente como ese maldito joven jugaba con su hija y con Vali la lleno de aun más rabia de la que sentía hacia su esposo.

 _Podía ver a Sara, las lágrimas no derramadas, el temblor de sus labios y su cuerpo, el profundo ceño fruncido de odio inaudito hacia Pearl, y la sangre, toda la sangre saliendo a torrentes de su cuerpo, deslizándose como el agua entre sus dedos. Cress había corrido en vano para detenerla, la vida de Sara se fue junto a una parte de los Rocket que cooperaban con Maiko para derrotar a Ash y controlar a los legendarios._

 _Podía ver a Max gritando hacia el cielo, los rayos haciendo explotar o despedazando los cuerpos y algunos rayos más calcinando a todos los que le rodeaban, las lágrimas deslizándose junto a la sangre por su rostro mientras los pokemon que intento salvar de las manos de Ghechis y él se mataban de forma despiadada._

 _Podía ver a Luka llorando con los cuerpos de sus hijos tirados a sus pies como si nada, las lágrimas evaporándose en el aire, oía su grito mientras su Vileplume a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría la abrazaba y ella convocaba con su dolor y su rabia al fuego para que consumiera su vida, la de su pokemon y la de las tres bestias del equipo Rocket._

Ash sonrió levemente, faltaba la cereza sobre el pastel; las visiones por las cuales había decidido hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

 _— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Chise, acaso no lo entiendes…de verdad creíste que todo era de verdad? ¡Yo no te amo, nunca te he amado! Todo este tiempo he fingido lo que siento…no sabes y no tienes idea de lo asqueroso que fue pasar tiempo besándote y el odio que sentía hacia mí mismo al tener que buscar tiempo para pasar con Vali… ha sido muy fácil engañarlos a ustedes Chise y Vali._

 _Dijo con mucho odio Pearl, debajo de sus pies Vali y Chise estaban dando sus últimos respiros, el joven Umbreon no podía dejar de mirar con mucha rabia a quien creía su mejor amigo…el mismo que había matado a sus hermanas y en general a todas sus amigas, marcando algunos de sus cuerpos como recuerdo de que los Drakeon podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin consecuencias, y como él quiso ultrajar esos cuerpos…paso lo que tenía que pasar._

 _Chise por otro lado simplemente evitaba ver la cara burlona del rubio, todo lo que creyó que pasaría al desafiar a su padre para estar con aquel rubio, había sido simplemente una estúpida mentira que nunca pasaría…su respiración se tornó difícil al igual que la de Vali y ambos sintieron el frio de la muerte arroparlos._

 _—Siempre queriendo parecerse a sus padres y ser tan poderosos como ellos, vivir un gran amor como el que viven ellos. Lo más difícil fue tener que fingirte tanto amor Chise, aunque al final no lo pasé tan mal, al menos tu padre si supo cómo enseñarte a ser un buen revolcón-dijo Pearl mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa._

 _Una lagrima traviesa simplemente rodo de sus ojos para que estos al igual que los de su amigo quedaran completamente blancos y ambos dejaran de respirar._

 _—Maldita perra…-articulo Pearl con desagrado- ahora finalmente te reunirás con quienes le hicieron tanto daño a nuestra familia…_

 _Dijo con desagrado el rubio para luego tomar con algo de calma el cuerpo entre sus brazos, poco le importaba el vientre que estaba completamente abierto y los ojos de sufrimiento de ella, el rubio ve durante unos segundos el cuerpo y suspira pesadamente, tiene que irse a reunir con su madre y ayudarla…por lo que simplemente acerco su boca al oído de la chica sin importarle que ella ya no sea capaz de escucharle._

 _—Te amo, debí decírtelo antes…perdóname por todo lo que dije, pero mi madre esta antes que todo, cuida de nuestros niños, por favor perdóname Vali…_

 _Espeto con algo de dolor Pearl,_ _sentándose en el suelo se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar desesperado. Acaba de darse cuenta de que en su ciega venganza acabó con lo más hermoso que Arceus le hubiera podido dar aun sin merecerlo._ _Le dio al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo y él solamente pateó esas posibilidades, jugo con ellos, los despreció y para finalizar les había asesinado sin ningún miramiento..._

— ¿Entiendes porque lo hice? No quiero que mi hija muera al igual que los demás… en ese sitio los únicos que confiaron un poco en Pearl, encontraron un terrible final…-dijo Ash de forma seria.

Sabrina asintió con desgane, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer…Mew la vio fijamente y el pequeño rosadito no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas pero no eran debido a algún dolor físico que hubiera sufrido, esas lagrimas eran de dolor emocional al darse cuenta de que si todo no salía bien…perdería a su amado hijo, su pequeño Ranmaru.

— ¿Me prometes que ella estará bien?-dijo con calma Sabrina.

Ash asintió y acercándose a su esposa, limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas de sus ojos, al notar que su esposa no podía dejar de llorar…beso con lentitud las mejillas de la exlíder.

-Te lo prometo, además no soy tan malo…le di una especie de cura a uno de los chicos, es cuestión de tiempo para que quien la tiene descubra lo que es- dijo Ash con suavidad.

Sabrina asintió con calma para luego ver fijamente al azabache el cual sonrió levemente, Ash simplemente abrazo a la exlíder y se limitó a estar un buen tiempo allí.

 **Piscina Trasera**

—Ash no fue justo con el trato dado a Cinthya…-expuso con seriedad Crystal a lo que Manon asintió.

—Pero es su esposa y la locura de Maiko pasó el límite hace mucho tiempo…-dijo Samantha con calma.

— ¿Qué sabemos realmente de Maiko?-dijo en tono conciliador Hitomi mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Todas las madres sentadas en las mesas que habían juntado para su reunión improvisada suspiraron con calma para luego ponerse a pensar en completo silencio lo que cada una de ellas dirían…este asunto era de vital importancia y todas pensaban detalladamente, su ex compañera había amenazado delante de ellas que sencillamente mataría a sus hijos si se interponían entre ella y el objeto de su capricho.

—Sabemos bien que Maiko tiene habilidades del tipo fantasma…-comenzó Sara al ver que ninguna tenía el valor de dar el primer paso.

 **—Desafortunadamente ella no entiende nuestros métodos…jamás quiso ser parte de nuestro grupo** -dijo con calma Mayleen.

 **—Por su enfermedad se cree especial…** -agrego la Gardevoid de Dizzy ahora.

—Pero debemos reconocer que Ash ha hecho un gran trabajo con nuestra ayuda…-dijo con calma Manon para comer una de las galletas que había en una de las mesas.

—Ha habido algunos conatos pero eso es debido a idiotas sin mente propia…-dijo Samantha de manera serena.

 **— ¿Cuál es nuestro ideal entonces?** -dijo con curiosidad Latias.

—No hemos sabido más de prostíbulos pokemon ya que cualquier intento es rápidamente eliminado…-aporto Lis.

—Tampoco de peleas ilegales o problemas graves que requieran demasiada atención como el tráfico de pokemon…-dijo Jana levemente sonrojada al recordar que en el pasado ella cometió esos errores pero por fortuna logro redimirse.

—Maiko es terca, cree que ella sufrió más que todos nosotros…-dijo con hastió Crystal para tomar un poco del té que había delante suyo.

—Ella nunca quiso entender…-dijo con calma Daisy.

—Nuestro método puede que sea distinto a lo que ella soñó tontamente, pero ha funcionado…-dijo con enojo Hiedra.

 **—** **La vida es cruel…una vez que algo se pierde es imposible que regrese…** -comenzó Bayleef.

—No importa lo que hagas, jamás regresara al menos que eso perdido así lo decida…-le siguió Anthea

—Uno debe saber… no… uno debe aprender a usar lo que se tiene para la supervivencia…-dijo en un suspiro Diantha mientras se masajeaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a nacer.

 **—** **Y nosotros usamos el dolor, la crueldad y el deseo para mantener lo más necesario: el flote, la lealtad, la paz y el orden** –finalizo Meloetta.

 **—** **Y hasta ahora ha funcionado…las mafias no han vuelto a resurgir y también debemos recordar el arduo trabajo que hemos hecho para evitar el maltrato a los pokemon…** -acoto Jirachi.

—También está el hecho de que las ligas pokemon son más justas…y exigen más requisitos a los participantes entre los que se incluye el esfuerzo y el cómo saber reaccionar ante situaciones inesperadas-dijo con una leve sonrisa María.

—Debo admitir que el efecto de la nervio esfera es maravilloso…así los entrenadores de esta generación se preparan mejor- dijo con calma ahora Sara.

Todas las madres se vieron a los ojos para luego asentir.

—Hay algo que quisiera saber chicas…-Dijo Hitomi con calma.

— ¿Qué cosa?-dijo con mucha curiosidad Luka.

— ¿Qué han hecho en sus vidas?-dijo con una suave sonrisa Hitomi.

Las mujeres y pokemon se vieron fijamente y comenzaron a pensar en que decir.

 **Habitación de Ash.**

—Pikachu acompáñame…-dijo serio el azabache.

El ratoncito eléctrico vio a su entrenador y asintió, Ash le dio una sonrisa alegre y rápidamente regreso a lo que tenía en sus manos.

El pokemon eléctrico vio fijamente las cinco pokebolas que había en las manos del moreno antes de que estas quedaran en su pantalón, algo inquieto le hizo señas al azabache el cual le vio de manera rápida.

—Raichu, Decidueye, Noivern, Empoleon e Infernape vendrán con nosotros…tal vez alguno más lo haga, pero creo que con ellos será suficiente…

El tipo eléctrico asintió, Ash le acaricio durante unos momentos la cabeza para luego sentarse en la enorme cama que compartía con sus amantes y meditar unos segundos…

Kalm y los demás a pesar de los años seguían considerándole un amigo y su líder, eso era suficiente para el… sabía que no había sido justo con el trato a Cinthya…

No esperaba que ellos le felicitaran por el desfloramiento que les había hecho ver bajo una amenaza velada, pero al menos esperaba que no hubiera reclamos ni reproches.

¿Estaba cansado del deseo obsesivo de Maiko de que Cinthya y sus hijos debían estar con ella…aun sin amarla, conocerla e incapaces de decirle papa o mama?

SI, LO ESTABA.

Él podía considerarse aún igual o más celoso y posesivo que Kage sobre sus amantes.

Pero eso era comprensivo cuando tenías a alguien obsesionado con una de tus amantes…él estaba seguro de que si no hubiera enviado a Cinthya a Alola durante sus tres embarazos, Maiko se hubiera llevado a los bebes recién nacidos y haberlos hecho crecer con mentiras y hubiera impedido su correcto desarrollo tanto físico como mental y psicológico…hasta podría apostar que les hubiera dicho que ella era su padre y que era él se había robado a su esposa o que él se había llevado a su madre y había destruido esa familia.

Jamás olvidaría la terrible muerte que tuvieron Yellow y sus hermanos, su dulce hija y los demás no merecían morir así…

 _Yellow comenzó a gritar del pánico que le causaba la mirada asesina de Maiko, tristemente nada podía hacer debido a que ella y sus pokemon estaban totalmente agotados al igual que sus compañeros y sus padres._

 _Los que tenían algo de energía para luchar estaban peleando contra Pearl o contra los Rocket y nadie podía ayudarla._

 _Maiko tomo su arma, la hoz y sin ningún miramiento la introdujo en el pecho de la rubia rompiéndole el corazón en el acto… la sangre empezó a salir y pronto la ropa se volvió completamente roja mientras la sanadora intentaba usar su poder y curarse lastimosamente no podía._

 _Maiko hundió aún más su arma en el cuerpo de la joven, disfrutando cada segundo al ver como poco a poco ella moría, si…eso era justo, si esa niña no le decía papa o mama…entonces tampoco merecía vivir, además de que pronto Cinthya estaría junto a ella._

 _—_ _Toma eso, niña falsa…tu debías ser mi hija al igual que los otros dos niños falsos y no sé qué paso, sea como sea…si tu no me ves como padre o madre, entonces tampoco debes estar viendo de esa manera a Ash._

 ** _NIÑOS FALSOS._**

¿Eso era lo que Maiko creía de sus hijos… que por no llamarla mama o papa, no merecían estar vivos?

¿Acaso creía que su existencia era un error?

¿Qué Cinthya los había engendrado por obligación a tener hijos?

Sinceramente no lo sabía, y poco le importaba…rápidamente iría al árbol del comienzo para comenzar los preparativos y luego llevaría a Maiko hacia allá para saber si la castaña tenia arreglo o tendría que intentar ver si ella era "Irrompible"

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su cara…oh, sí que lo disfrutaría.

—Vamos Pikachu…-dijo con seriedad el azabache para ir por sus pokemon.

 **Bien chicos, capitulo listo, a partir de este…comienza lo realmente bueno, esta vez tarde más de lo normal, pero había unos argumentos que había que dejar cerrados si o si para dar paso a lo que viene, a partir de aquí los capítulos no serán tan relajados y serán de pura acción… tratare de publicar el siguiente lo más rápido posible sino se presentan más problemas aparte de la falta de internet debido a que ya en su totalidad está definido y avanzado un poco.**

Ahora les dejo un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo.

Todo el mundo se quedó completamente callado, el ver al joven de ojos plateados junto a su hermana de ojos azules era impactante, las miradas amenazantes de ambos hacían temblar a cualquiera.

Solo dos jóvenes de cabellos morados se mantenían algo serenos, el mayor debido a que no se esperaba que sus sobrinos reaparecieran ante sus ojos de la noche a la mañana y el menor simplemente esperaba que el pelirrojo se bajara para que comenzara la batalla entre ambos.

 _—_ Este es un mensaje para todas las regiones de ser necesario…nosotros somos Blue y Silver Sakaki, somos hijos del gran líder del equipo Rocket y cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino las pagara.


End file.
